Leo-overs
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Crossover one shots centered around the one and only Leo Dooley. Slash or yaoi ,rated M for a reason. Very brief Chaseo included in chapter one. You have been warned. Now extended: like, a lot.
1. Avengers: The hero and the assassin

**A/N: I have no idea why I'm doing this. I was just watching winter soldier again the other day and we all know Bucky has a mechanical arm and I was like,** _ **'hey like Leo's bionic arm'**_ **and then I started laughing to myself and then this happened. And then I watched Riddick again and I was like** _ **'not the best Riddick movie but he's still so cool'**_ **and then chapter two happened. Finally I've decided to acknowledge the fact that I have an unhealthy obsession with Leo so I'm just gonna go with it.**

 **So here we are…**

 **The Bucky/Leo and Riddick/Leo, Avengers and Riddick series crossovers that absolutely no one asked for but my twisted mind wouldn't stop bitching to me about. Enjoy!**

 **Oh right; also the Jack/Leo, Kickin' it crossover that no one asked for but I wrote at the last minute cause I was listening to music while editing. You can enjoy that one too I guess.**

 **O.K so the first part of the story is set pre** _ **Winter Soldier**_ **and the last part is post** _ **Age of Ultron**_ **just before** _ **Civil war**_ **. For the sake of the story, Leo doesn't lose his leg until later. Very little of this is actually canon so just go with it. Past Chase/Leo included so there's a heads up on that.**

 **They are my OTP after all.**

 **Any suggestions for other slashy Leo/crossovers will be considered, although fair warning; I might not be able to do a shot for every single suggestion made.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of its characters nor do I make any profit from this fan fiction or claim the rights to any crossover character mentioned from any other fandom.**

Chase has known for the past few days, not long at all and they really weren't doing much at the time but he knows what he saw in the mentor's dorm the first time he walked in on them.

They were on the couch where Leo used to sleep, laughing and talking the way that Chase and Leo used to do before all of this happened. Well Leo was laughing, _he_ didn't really seem to do more than smirk or chuckle occasionally which wouldn't seem like much in any other normal situation but for him it was different. _He_ usually didn't show any kind of emotion and kept away from everyone else. But he wasn't like that with Leo. With Leo he would always smile and his eyes would go soft whenever the boy laughed, like he lived to hear Leo make that sound.

As Chase paused by the door to watch them, he felt his chest tighten when Leo leaned over to rest his head on the man's shoulder as he bent over from laughter. The man just gave a snort as he stared down at the boy but his eyes softened the way they always did, those dark sharp blades dulled and melted and Chase felt…

Upset.

But he can't be or rather he shouldn't be.

Leo's just moving on and no matter how much Chase wanted to be, he couldn't be upset. After all, Leo didn't get upset when Chase left him for Sebastian.

There's a lot Chase regrets about the brief episode he had with his ex-bff, everything from telling Sebastian about his creators death to actually giving the evil teen the codes to unlock all of his abilities. For the first time in a very long time Chase can admit that he had been stupid, but Sebastian honestly had him fooled so well that he didn't see the danger until it was too late. However, what Chase regrets the most was pushing Leo away during the whole ordeal.

There had been some feelings brewing between them since before they moved to the bionic island. Feelings that turned into more than just feelings once they got away from Mission Creek and Tasha and Janelle and every other social teenage issue they had to deal with and suddenly all they had to deal with were missions and training, and they've been dealing with those things since forever. Acknowledging those feelings got easier, the hugs got longer and Leo always lingered a little longer after training even after everyone else had left. Eventually they shared a first kiss, in the mentors dorm long after Adam and Bree had fallen asleep and it seemed like that was all she wrote.

But then Sebastian happened.

They started out as nothing more than friends, honest.

Well enemies first and then friends, but that really doesn't matter either way right? Cheating's cheating, doesn't matter how you look at it, although Chase really didn't mean to.

It was just so easy with Sebastian, they had so much in common and then they started spending more time together. It was never that easy with Leo. Sebastian was probably the only person that didn't make fun of his nerdiness or bossiness or his slightly obsessive ways. He praised Chase told him all the time how great he was and somehow during all of that he forgot about Leo. Leo joked and teased with the rest of them, he never let Chase get away with anything. It was frustrating on most days but exactly what he needed to keep him grounded on others.

But Chase forgot that and then suddenly he was kissing Sebastian in the mentors dorm after everyone else was asleep. Leo walked in and caught them, but instead of freaking out the way that Chase thought he would, the boy just gave a strained smile as he excused himself and went to get ready for bed.

The super genius tried to explain but Leo just shook his head and said that it was fine, it's not like they were officially a couple anyway. Just brothers that got a little too close.

 _Brothers that got too close._ Chase hated the way that sounded and how Leo's eyes went cold when he said it, but he didn't push for fear of making an already bad situation worse. The next few days were a little awkward but they quickly fell into a routine that worked. Leo moved into his own room and joined Adam's team and started spending more time around the other academy students, he and Bree got close and it seemed like the speedster was finally starting to enjoy the whole big sister role. Chase and Sebastian got closer and things between them reached levels of intensity that left the super genius feeling a little overwhelmed at times, which sort of explains how Sebastian managed to pull the wool over his eyes so flawlessly.

By the time that Chase realized his mistake it was too late and both mr. Davenport and Leo's lives were in danger and Chase hated himself for it.

Things worked out of course and everyone was safe, the other bionic children's fears were laid to rest and it seemed like everything was back to normal, but things between him and Leo were never really the same. They got close again but it wasn't the way it was before and Chase berated himself for fucking up so badly. Months passed and many many disasters hit the bionic island, including the near energy catastrophe that left him in a temporary coma. Things got better between them and Chase almost thought that there might be a chance for him and Leo until just two weeks ago.

A body washed up on the beach of the island, along with some rubble and debris from what looked like the remains of some kind of submarine. When they went to check it out they found that the man was still alive but pretty bruised up so Mr. Davenport decided to take him to the medical bay so he could get healed and maybe they could get some answers once the man woke up. It was all very strange, after all they were in the middle of the ocean, they were too far out for anyone to just wash up on the beach without setting off any of the Davenport industries sensors they had set up around the island. After getting him inside they realized that the man had a mechanical prosthetic arm and the Davenport brothers lost their ever loving minds.

Apparently that kind of prosthetic technology was something they'd only theorized but found no way to test out due to all those pesky human rights laws claiming that cutting off a part of someone's body just to replace it with a mechanical prosthetic and testing it out on them was cruel and unusual punishment. Douglas swore up and down that he was all for going ahead with the experiments anyway but Donnie repeatedly refused and Krane's interests only went as far as implanting himself with bionics not slowly changing his body into that of a robot. Something that had all of the Davenports surprised since Krane seemed psychotic enough to want just that. But I digress.

Donald and Douglas spent the next few days tinkering with the mystery man's arm while he healed, all the time surprised that he seemed to be healing so quickly. It was like his DNA itself had been altered for advanced healing and strength. It took a couple of hours and three blood tests to figure out that, that was indeed the case and they soon realized that they might be dealing with some kind of escaped government experiment but they couldn't be sure until the man actually woke up.

Which he did, two days later.

It all happened too fast for Chase to really understand, first he was in a training room with one of his teams and the next sirens went off all around the island announcing an emergency in the docking bay. When he got there, at least fifty of the other students were there already along with Adam and Bree, but the man's attention seemed to be directed at Leo who was staring back at the man with a smug grin on his face.

He then looked around to see himself surrounded before raising his arms-well just his right arm-up in surrender and allowing himself to be taken back to the medical bay. _Allowed_ being the appropriate word here since the look in the man's eyes said that the man was a lot more intelligent and a lot more dangerous than any of them could possibly know but for the moment he realized that he was outnumbered so he'd play along, at least for now.

The man's name was Andrew Sullivan, he wouldn't tell them where he came from just that he worked for a scientist whose name he wouldn't reveal in a place he wouldn't talk about and he was out on an errand for something he also wouldn't talk about before he had an accident that he couldn't quite recall. He was trying to leave because his scientist friend would get worried if he didn't return after a certain period of time. Can anyone else say shady as fuck?

Douglas however ran his name through an FBI database. He'd actually gotten really good at hacking the FBI for obvious reasons and found the man's profile, name face and all. But for some reason that Andrew refused to explain, he had no finger prints that they could scan in either but that didn't really seem to matter since his story seemed to check out. Of course they couldn't find anything about his current employer or where he lived but he seemed incredibly eager to leave and get as far away from the island as possible, despite the injuries he hadn't quite healed from and the damage to his prosthetic. At the promise that they'd heal his arm first and then let him go, Andrew gave an amused snort and said that he could have his arm repaired once he got home, wherever that is. Leo stepped up just then, practically brimming with questions about the man's arm before proudly showing off his bionic arm. When the boy mentioned the fact that his arm was bionic some kind of light went off in the man's eyes as they filled with realization and he gave Leo a sideways look before yet again saying that he really needed to leave.

It's only after Mr. Davenport suggested calling in the FBI to come pick him up and take him home that he agreed to have his arm repaired, something that set off red flags in all of their heads but no one said anything about, instead choosing to play nice while making sure that all of the security systems were in working order.

Andrew healed quickly and Mr. Davenport and Douglas actually managed to figure out the prosthetic arm and fix it fairly quickly as well. In that time Andrew had figured out every loophole, soft spot and weak-link in the bionic island's security system. Chase could tell by the way the man was always watching, how his eyes always seemed to zero in on a hidden camera or invisible security wire. The super genius guessed that it would only be a matter of time until he escaped and they would be none the wiser. But the thing is, he didn't leave.

Two weeks later, he was still there and it wasn't hard to guess why.

The answer was right there in the middle of the training room right at that moment.

Leo was on his back on the mat in the middle of the training room with his arms locked tight around the neck of the man hovering above him with their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Andrew broke it suddenly breathing hard as he stared down at the boy beneath him, Chase couldn't see his face though, he just saw how the long locks of hair that hung around his face moved with each breath.

The man said something, something that was too soft to hear and went too quickly before Chase could remember to use his bionic hearing and Leo just smiled.

"I know what I want." The boy said breathlessly before he just pulled Andrew down all over again and this time the man let one of his hands drift down to rest on Leo's side as he leaned down onto him a little more. Leo shivered visibly when the hand on his waist slid up under his shirt and cold metal drifted over his skin.

Chase flinched, again, Leo's moving on and it's his right to do so but Chase couldn't help but feel a little betrayed that he was.

As previously mentioned, this has been going on for a while, but Chase didn't realize how bad it was till a few days ago. Before Leo just showed a natural amount of interest in the mystery man, after all he had a prosthetic arm just like Leo and his bionic arm plus after the whole mighty med thing where Leo discovered that super heroes actually exist, Leo's fascination really didn't seem that out of place.

At first Leo seemed to be doing nothing more than annoying the man since he preferred to be alone than put up with some skinny little kid who's obsession with comic book heroes just wouldn't die. But then Andrew actually started paying attention, watching Leo during his training sessions with Bree and not showing half as much annoyance towards the boy as he usually did whenever he showed in the medical bay.

Suddenly all the progress Chase made with Leo over the past few months seemed pointless since Leo just didn't have any time for him anymore. All his time was spent training and when he wasn't training he was with Andrew.

Mr. Davenport said that Leo probably just felt closer to Andrew because of his arm, they had something in common that no one else on the island did and Mr. Davenport really didn't see a problem with them spending so much time together, despite Andrew's still mysterious origins since Leo's performance had been improving since he arrived. Adam was ecstatic since that meant that his group's performance was improving and Bree just seemed happy that Leo was happy. Leo had been off the past few months, she could tell but he wouldn't tell her what was wrong so she didn't push. He's started doing better these days so she figured that Andrew was a good influence. Chase was the only one that seemed concerned with exactly how close Leo was getting to the older man but he just chalked it up to unjustified jealousy since he royally screwed up with Sebastian. Unfortunately his concerns had been justified.

Now the only thing that's left to ask is what he was going to do about it.

A big part of him, that jealous angry guilty part of him wanted to storm in there tare them apart and scream about how wrong it was. Because Andrew's obviously too old for Leo and Leo didn't know a thing about the man. He thought about threatening to tell Tasha if Leo didn't stop and finally calling the FBI like they should have from the start if Andrew didn't leave.

Those thoughts were a little satisfying, they made his adrenaline pump a little faster and his anger burn a little warmer before he just took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh, because a small part of him, the rational part of him knew that Leo would never forgive him if he did that. It's his own fault after all, none of this would have happened if he hadn't fallen for Sebastian's tricks so he couldn't act all spiteful and petty now just cause Leo was finally moving on. Besides Andrew isn't hurting Leo, not yet anyway and Leo said _he knows what he wants_ , putting to rest any doubts he might have had that Leo wasn't the one who made the first move and or that he was just being manipulated.

After all if Andrew wanted to sabotage them he could've done it at any point in the time that he was at the academy. The fact that he hadn't yet and stuck close to Leo's side made it clear that his reasons for staying had very little to do with destroying the academy or hurting any of them. In fact the island's never been more peaceful.

Leo would never forgive him if he made Andrew leave, he'd be mortified if he walked in on them right now so instead Chase just took another deep breath and walked away. Fighting back against the urge to look back when Leo suddenly gasped,

"James."

James? Was that a middle name that they didn't know abou-

It doesn't matter because it's not his place. He had his place and he screwed up. Leo deserves to be happy and Chase wasn't about to ruin that for him again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There's no real reason why he hasn't left yet. The target was neutralized and the injuries he sustained during his mission were all healed. He should have left the moment that Davenport finished the repairs on his arm. Actually he should have left long before that, as soon as he was able to move on his own but he didn't.

His reasons for staying are illogical, Barnes knows that but he couldn't find it in himself to leave just yet, despite his orders.

"I still can't get over how cool this thing is."

The boy beside him said as he let his fingers trail across his prosthetic arm with nothing less than pure wonder in his eyes and voice and James felt his lips twitch in a slight smile before just looking back out over the ocean. "I'm glad someone thinks so."

James didn't have to look to know that the boy was rolling his eyes at him. "That was meant to be a compliment, you're supposed to accept it and say, _'thank you'_. I don't give those out for free, you know."

"So you're expecting some kind of reward for thinking my arm is cool."

"No," Another eye roll, "but a little appreciation would be nice, Drew."

The older man glanced back at the boy beside him before he spoke, "Thanks kid."

"Was that so hard?" Leo said with a nod before his lips slipped into a pout he's sure the boy wasn't aware he was making, "Now all I have to do is get you to stop calling me kid and you'll be fully trained and _maybe_ big D'll let me keep you."

Andrew gave a soft snort before just looking out over the ocean all over again.

Andrew isn't his real name; it's just the name that he was given when he received his mission. But Leo didn't have to know that. Not that he really even needs a name anyway. He's a soldier, his only priority is fulfilling his master's ambitions. Nothing else matters. He'll have to get back to headquarters soon since his mission is set to end in the next few days. Sometimes when he went out on missions he'd have to lay low for a while before heading back, so HYDRA didn't get too concerned when he didn't immediately return after a mission, but he'll have to get back before the missions due date.

James' mission was the same as all the others he's been on before, he was sent to eliminate a threat to HYDRA's empire and the target had in fact been eliminated. He even finished a whole three[ weeks ahead of schedule. Apparently his masters overestimated the security surrounding their enemy and agent Barnes had two bullets buried in the man's brain within the first two days of leaving headquarters.

The problem only came in on his way back from his mission. He was travelling in his transport, a jet powered submarine capable of avoiding every method of detection and tracking known to man. Unfortunately he underestimated the speed of an incoming sperm whale and ended up seriously damaging both the sub and himself in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. The sub slowly started to fill with water, his prosthetic arm started glitching and eventually he passed out from blood loss.

When he came to he was lying in a cot in the middle of what looked like a medical bay. He wasn't on a respirator and most of his injuries seemed to have healed, the only problem seemed to be his prosthetic. The mechanical arm was open exposing the precious circuitry inside. Obviously someone had been fiddling with it, but couldn't remove the prosthetic for fear of damaging the nerves that connected the arm to his body.

For a moment Barnes worried that he might have been compromised, but judging from the scattered blueprints and notes lying on a table beside his bed whoever was messing around with his arm hadn't managed to figure out anything about him or how to fix his arm just yet.

Barnes immediately tried to make his escape, sealing the arm shut all over again before grabbing his clothes to make his escape. As he made his way through the facility he caught sight dozens of kids all over the place all wearing the same clothes, leading him to believe that he was in a school of some sort. But none of that mattered all that mattered was getting back to base. He managed to get to a docking bay where he unfortunately ran into a boy.

That's the first time he met Leo.

Skinny, short and shocked half to death, but he didn't look scared.

Surprised yes but not scared. The kid stepped forward and asked him where he was going, but Barnes didn't answer. Mission or not, he wasn't in the habit of hurting kids so he just walked right by him and headed straight for one of the subs they had parked in the docking bay to make his escape. But then the kid got stupid and tried to stop him, he grabbed the assassin's arm to stop him short, Barnes shook him off fairly easily and the kid hit the floor. But then he got up again and grabbed his arm all over again, only this time Barnes couldn't just shake him off as the kid suddenly spun around and threw James across the room and right into a wall on the opposite side. This time it was James' turn to freeze for a full moment in total shock.

"You're not going anywhere."

Suddenly an alarm rang loudly all around them and seconds later ten more kids appeared out of nowhere surrounding him just before the doors opened and the docking bay was flooded with more kids and he realized that he wasn't in a normal school.

Outnumbered by about fifty to one under normal circumstances James would probably be able to fight his way through but his arm was damaged and he clearly wasn't dealing with normal kids so he let himself be led back to the med bay. If only so he could get a moment to regroup and find another way out.

Once there he found out that he was in a school for bionic superhuman children, James had frowned since he hadn't been briefed on any such fascility before he went on his mission but then again his mission didn't require any information on that so that really wasn't so surprising. What was surprising was when he found out that the kid that attacked him wasn't like the others, he had bionics too but only in his arm. Apparently his arm was damaged and almost rendered useless in a run in with one of Davenport's enemies so to save it they put bionics in it.

That explained a whole lot.

There was something about Leo, something that reminded James of someone he used to know a long time ago he just couldn't remember exactly who. And his story of almost losing his arm and needing a bionic upgrade, it made something itch briefly in the back of his mind but for the life of him he couldn't figure out exactly what.

Either way, the kid didn't really matter, none of them did. His only priority was getting back to HYDRA nothing more nothing less.

James just gave Leo a side glance before expressing his need to leave but then the Davenports started asking questions and some words like FBI and government intervention were thrown around and James reluctantly agreed to stay. Not that he couldn't spring himself from any government fascility he was placed in, it just wouldn't do to draw any more attention to himself than what was absolutely necessary.

So he stayed and healed. The Davenport brothers actually figured out his arm pretty quickly and managed to repair it good as new. In that time he watched his surroundings and started picking apart that so called impenetrable security bit by bit while Leo kept popping up, asking one question after another and being a general pain.

The kid meant well though, so as annoying as it was having someone around James let Leo stick around and eventually he started growing on the older man.

There was something about Leo; James would watch the kid train with his siblings and the other students sometimes. Watch as the skinny, short kid sparred with the others and do so much better than James could have ever expected. Not to mention the fact that Leo was always so incredibly confident in everything he did, always with that bright smile even when he was clearly outmatched and inevitably lost due to said incredible confidence. Of course Leo would always just brush it off later in a claim that he totally meant to do that.

Underdog. That's the word that always comes to mind when he thinks of Leo and then his head would start nagging him all over again, like he was supposed to remember something when he looked at Leo. But he just couldn't.

So he spent more time with the kid, hoping that he could figure out what all that nagging meant, why the story of Leo losing his arm was supposed to mean more to him. Days passed and he hadn't figured it out, but then again he hadn't been thinking about it too deeply as of late.

Instead he thought about the boy himself and admittedly it was… fun.

Leo was fun, the kid has spunk and James was maybe starting to enjoy having the kid's attention on him just a little bit. So he didn't leave.

He knows what's waiting for him when he gets back to HYDRA. First he'll be debriefed on his mission, then they'll check his injuries and the damage to his arm before… before-

James isn't so sure about that last part, he just knows that it's cold. Ice cold and isolated, he's alone for so long although he isn't exactly sure why. He just knows that he isn't ready to go back to that place just yet.

From what Agent Barnes knows, this is probably the longest that he's ever been away from HYDRA. It didn't take him three weeks to complete a mission, even when his mission allowed for that much time to pass for completion. It usually took three days, five days tops before he got back to HYDRA. He's never been away from his masters for this long, so he's never had this much time to actually think about more than just the mission before going back. But now that he does, he couldn't help but think about the cold, that lonely cold that waited for him with his masters the second that he got back. It was so different from the warmth he could feel on Leo's skin every time the boy touched him, the warm soft breaths against his neck whenever Leo leaned into him or fell asleep next to him in the med bay. A steady heartbeat he could almost feel if Leo got close enough.

It's times like those that he'd almost pause to think about his masters and how they'd feel about the thoughts running through his mind right at that moment.

James Barnes is a soldier dedicated to the realization of HYDRA's empire, nothing more nothing less, he wasn't meant to think too deeply much less worry about the world his masters seek to build and exactly where one child with a special arm would fit in all of that. After all, Leo didn't exactly fit into the profile of the perfect Aryan youth. No, his skin is too dark, his hair wasn't right and his eyes were the wrong color. Very few kids at the bionic academy actually fit that profile, no matter how talented they were, at most they could maybe be soldiers, grunt workers to HYDRA's cause but they'd never be more than that.

Thing is, James wasn't so sure how comfortable he was with that anymore. He liked Leo's skin, it reminded him of warmth, a heat that he wouldn't feel once he got back to the cold. It's a ridiculous thought to have for someone who was meant to be the winter soldier, but it's one of the reasons why he hasn't left just yet, Leo's warmth. A warmth he wanted more of but didn't do anything about since he knew how wrong it was, not just cause Leo's so young but because Leo had other issues that he hadn't addressed yet and was trying to ignore. James knows that Leo wouldn't be opposed to him getting closer, but he also didn't want to just jump in and become another complication in the boy's already complicated life. Especially since he knew that he wasn't going to be sticking around either way. Despite his newly discovered doubts, he has to go back to HYDRA no matter what, if he doesn't his mission is incomplete and that just cannot happen.

"Keep me. So I'm your pet now, huh?" James said as he glanced down at the boy and Leo cocked his head to the side, "No not a pet, but if you stick around long enough I'll make you my trusty side-kick _the left handed wonder_."

James gave a snort as he turned so he was fully facing the boy, "You realize how dirty that sounds right?"

Leo frowned for a moment when realization dawned in his eyes and James could almost feel the flush of heat rushing up to Leo's face as he glared and punched the man's side. "I do now, perve."

James chuckled and Leo rolled his eyes, "O.K then what do you want your side-kick name to be?"

"I don't need a side-kick name."

"Why not? You already have an alias what's the harm in having a superhero name too?"

James frowned at the boy and Leo rolled his eyes, "Oh please, like you're real name is actually Andrew Sullivan. Exactly how stupid do you think I am?"

The agent almost froze for a full moment, "How long?"

"Since you started checking out the island's security and counting every single surveillance camera in the building." Leo said simply with a shrug, "I'm not the only one that's noticed."

James has heard stories around the academy, about how Leo figured out all of Davenport's enemies before anyone else. How he protected his siblings in the beginning and actually managed to outsmart some of the people that tried to go after the bionic kids. He knows that Leo's smart, he just didn't realize how smart.

"So," Leo started as pulling James from his thoughts with a grin, "Are you going to tell me your real name or do I have to keep calling you Drew?"

James turned back so he was facing the window again, "What does it matter?"

"It doesn't, but it'd be kinda nice to know at least one thing about you."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I'd have to kill you if I did." James whispered putting just enough depth into his voice for it to sound dramatic despite the honesty behind that statement and Leo just barked a laugh, "Yeah right, if you wanted to kill me you would've done it by now."

The agent looked back at the boy with a blank expression, "How can you be so sure?"

"Well you lied about your name, so you probably lied about your arm and where you got it the only reason you'd do that is if you did something for a living that would require you to lie." Leo explained simply, "So that would either make you a superhero in disguise, a secret agent, or an assassin. You don't really strike me as the hero type, you know unlike me, no offense. Secret agent is likely but with that arm and the bruises you had on you when you washed up on the beach I'd definitely guess assassin."

James just stared at the boy with his eyebrows raised when Leo looked up at him in question, "So am I right?"

"Maybe."

Leo grinned, "I knew it."

"You're not scared?"

"Why should I be, it's not like you're going to hurt me."

James took in a deep breath as he stared out over the ocean, "How can you be so sure?"

Leo rolled his eyes and gave a sigh of exasperation, "Cause, if you wanted me dead you would've done it by now. Are all assassins this slow?"

"You're an arrogant brat you know that?" James said and Leo just smiled, "Whatever grandpa. Are you gonna tell me something real now or not?"

"Not."

"Drew-"

"But I can show you something instead." The older man said and Leo looked up at him in confusion. "Show me what?"

"I'm getting sick of watching you get your ass kicked in training every day." 

Leo sputtered for a moment before he quickly collected himself. "O.K in my defense Bree has me sparring against Adam sized super speedsters."

James barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes, "That's no excuse kid."

The boy just gave a huff, "What does any of that have to do with this?"

"You wanna know something real. I'll show you." James said shoving both hands into his pockets as he turned around and started walking away from the balcony back down the hall and Leo watched him for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"This dark mysterious stranger act is getting old, Drew."

James didn't turn back, "So you're not coming?"

The boy rolled his eyes as he jogged to catch up to the other man. "Fine, but you'd better make this worth my while."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The teen's legs were swept out from underneath him and he started crashing to the ground only for something else to press down on his back and follow along with him, forcing his fall to go even faster. Leo hit the ground hard, with no more than the thin training matt beneath him to cushion the impact when his right arm was grabbed and held in place by an arm made of metal and a knee kept his lower back pinned to the ground.

"You lose again."

"Argh," Leo complained as he turned his head to the side so he was breathing a little easier, "How are you faster than Bree?"

"I'm not, you just suck at this." James said with an amused smirk and he could feel Leo let out a heavy breath beneath him as finished, "I could kill you in at least seven different ways like this, what do you do now?"

"Seven huh? And for some reason you won't admit to the fact that you're an assassin."

"Cut the wise cracks and do something."

Another sigh Leo moved a little, testing the grip around his right arm, "I can't do anything without seriously hurting you."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"You think I can't?"

James gave a scoff as he leaned down to whisper against Leo's ear. "You can try."

James felt a shiver run down Leo's spine before the boy just huffed out a breath, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Leo's hand twisted around in his grip again, not enough to break out but more than enough to turn it up before his palm started glowing and the agent's eyes went wide. As the glow grew into a sphere James immediately pulled away, releasing the teen in shock when he was suddenly knocked down onto his back. Leo pinned both the agent's arms above his head as he straddled his waist with a grin.

"Now you lose."

James blinked for a moment in slight surprise at his new position before looking up at the teen, "That was a dirty trick."

"Well you know what they say, _it's not cheating if you win_ , or at least that's what Douglas says anyway." The older man chuckled and Leo's head gave a tilt as he spoke, "You know, taking a good look at you, you don't really look like an Andrew. So what is your name?"

The agent's face fell but he made no attempt to get out of Leo's grip, "I don't see why that matters."

"It doesn't bother you that people don't call you by your real name?"

"Why would it?" Leo gave a slight shrug, "If you like someone, if you care about them, you'd want them to say your name wouldn't you? I mean unless it's something embarrassing-"

"Like Francis?"

Leo glared, "Answer the question."

"Yeah."

"So why not tell me?"

"You think I like you enough for that?"

"Please, everyone likes me." James huffed out an annoyed sigh, "You're too cocky for your own good."

Leo leaned down so they were less than an inch apart as he looked the man in the eyes and the older man had to suppress a shiver at the heat that radiated from Leo's form, which somehow felt so much warmer now than it had a few moments ago. "What's your name?"

A beat of silence

"James Barnes."

"James." Leo's head gave a tilt and he smiled, "It suits you."

James sighed, "You realize I'm going to have to kill you now right?"

"Maybe, but you won't."

James arched a brow up at the boy with a frown, "Why not?"

Leo then closed the distance between them with a kiss. James froze for the briefest of moments until he moved his lips against the ones pressed against his own. Leo's grip on his hands weakened when the older man pried his mouth open to deepen the kiss and instead of pulling away James flipped them over and Leo gasped when his back hit the mat for what had to be the tenth time that night before letting out a moan as his arms wrapped themselves around James' neck. But just as suddenly as they started James pulled away.

"Leo-"

"What?" the boy breathed still a little bit dazed and James took a deep breath, besides the obvious reasons for stopping he could feel another pair of eyes on them. There was another presence nearby but it didn't feel too threatening so he just shook his head and focused on the teen. "We should stop. You don't know what you're doing, this isn't what you want."

"I know what I want." James opened his mouth to protest when Leo just pulled him down all over again and this time the older man gave in, if only a little. Leo let out a moan and a shiver ran down his spine when James' prosthetic ran down over his shirt and slipped in underneath. For a moment, James was almost surprised that he didn't feel anything from his left hand regardless of the fact that it was made from metal. It was designed to react to electric impulses from his mind running through his spinal cord the way that a normal arm was meant to do, he just couldn't feel anything from it. Unlike the right hand he had resting on Leo's hip, right over the hem of his pants, it went from rough due the feeling of the boy's jeans to soft and warm skin underneath the pad of his thumb. It was a sobering thought, the fact that he wasn't quite normal, which reminded him of exactly how he came to wash up at the academy and how very bad it would be if anyone at HYDRA found out about this.

"James." Leo gasped when the older man pulled away yet again breathing hard as he stared down at the boy.

"Wait."

"What's wrong?" A few things, but James couldn't tell Leo about that so he took a deep breath and suddenly remembered the presence he'd felt earlier but that was gone now. Even in a school filled with more than a hundred kids, it wasn't hard trying to guess who it might be. It was an issue Leo's been ignoring for some reason.

"What about Chase?"

Leo's eyes immediately cleared and he fell back against the floor, "What about Chase?"

"There's something going on between you two isn't there?" Leo sighed and looked away. "You are such a mood killer."

"Leo-"

"No, there's nothing going on between me and Chase." Leo growled, sounding agitated and James frowned when the teen finished, "Not anymore."

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter."

James' eyes narrowed down at him, "You can preach all about honesty to me but you won't tell the truth."

"All I know about you is your name."

"That was enough for _this_ wasn't it?" James growled as he looked down between them and Leo let his arms fall down to the ground and stared up at him with an indescribable expression on his face. "Or are you used to fooling around with people you barely know-"

"No."

"Then what-"

"He cheated on me, O.K?!" Leo suddenly snapped and James sat still as the boy took in a heavy breath before just giving a snort, "Although I guess it's not really cheating since we weren't exactly together, but he picked someone else and that's where it ended. There's nothing going on between us anymore."

There was a brief moment of silence where they just stared at each other and James just knew. "You know, lying to yourself won't make it true."

"I'm not lying to anyone. It's over and all I wanna do right now is move on. Things were great with Chase and then they ended and suddenly it sucked. I just want to feel good again and even though all I know about you is your name, that's how you make me feel. I'm sick of being miserable and pretending like I'm not."

James sighed as he raked a hand through his hair to push back the dark locks hanging over his eyes, "I can't be Chase for you"

"Good, cause Chase isn't what I need right now." It was said matter of a factly, but the cheek and arrogance Leo usually had about him was gone and James couldn't help but lean down to press a kiss against the teen's forehead. It was wrong seeing him like that, in that moment James knew that he would do anything to make that look go away. If anyone at HYDRA ever found out, there would be hell to pay.

That's why he'll have to make sure that they never do.

"What do you need?"

"Someone I can trust." Leo answered with a shuddering breath when James started moving down his jaw onto his neck.

"You don't know anything about me."

"I know you won't hurt me and right now that's enough."

James paused to look up at the boy, there was more emotion in that statement than Leo had probably meant for there to be it almost sounded loving in a way, but it wasn't about love, not really anyway. Leo needed comfort for a broken heart and James… James just wanted to get as close to that warmth as possible before he had to go back to the cold.

That icy isolation.

"I can't stay here, you know that right?"

"It's probably better that way anyway." Leo said with a sigh as he brushed a portion of James' hair behind his right ear. "If you stayed I think I'd actually fall in love with you."

The agent gave a sad smile, "I know I would."

A small smirk started tugging at Leo's lips, "Yeah well it's me so, that's understandable."

This time James couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Brat."

Leo laughed and a smile reached his eyes, "A brat that you obviously like."

"Apparently I find scrawny underdog attractive."

Another laugh and James chuckled when that feeling suddenly came back again, that nagging in the back of his head trying to remind him of something.

Blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Earth to James?" The agent blinked and looked down at the boy who was staring in confusion, "What?"

"Is something wrong?"

James mentally shook his head, "I was thinking maybe we should move this somewhere else, before someone walks in on us."

Leo obviously didn't buy it but he nodded all the same, "Sure, but you sort of killed the mood already so I don't know how-"

The boy was silenced by another kiss but still gasped when he was suddenly swept off the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Andrew Sullivan. Yeah he was here about a year ago but he didn't stay long." The scientist said as he walked through the school checking on students and tinkering with the tablet in his hands every now and then while Steve and Natasha followed.

Donald Davenport is the owner of Davenport industries and the man behind the world's first ever bionic super humans. Well maybe not the first _ever_ but he certainly didn't need to know that.

S.H.I.E.L.D had been keeping their eyes on the Davenports for some time, but they never actually made contact with them until the Ultron disaster a few months back. After all Ultron's army was vast and the Avengers couldn't be protecting people on every corner of the world so S.H.I.E.L.D called in some back up to take care of the smaller side effects of the A.I's attack that they couldn't deal with. The bionic kids didn't get as much attention from the media as the Avengers did but they certainly did their part and S.H.I.E.L.D made sure to keep the bionic school on retainer incase anything just as bad happened again. Of course the super human's occupied most of their time with smaller heroics that the Avengers couldn't attend to as well and S.H.I.E.L.D never tried to interfere.

Steve let his eyes wander around them taking in all the high tech equipment and students training here and there. There were kids moving things with their minds and other's whose hands and eyes seemed to glow. It was all so weird.

But Steve and Natasha didn't go to the bionic academy to watch the kids train; they came to look for clues on Bucky's whereabouts. When S.H.I.E.L.D brought the Davenports on board they were told about a stranger that visited the island and fit Bucky's description. So Steve and Natasha went in ordinary field agents to try and find some answers.

Tensions were incredibly high over the whole HYDRA super assassin thing and Steve just hoped that they would find his best friend before someone else does.

"Andrew Sullivan?" Steve asked in surprise but Natasha spoke before Davenport could read too much into it.

"So he was here, in your academy?"

"One of the kids found him washed up on the beach, bruised up and injured pretty badly. We found some debris from what looked like some kind of sub washed up along with him but we couldn't do much to salvage any of it." The man shrugged as he stopped in front of a console with a holographic wall and started typing in information on the keyboard, "His arm was damaged too but luckily I was able to fix it." The man ended in an arrogant tone that made Steve cringe but Natasha just nodded politely, "Impressive piece of technology, it's too bad we lost the blueprints, they could have been so useful."

"What happened to them?"

"We don't know for sure, they just disappeared." Davenport paused for a moment to look up at them, "Although I'm pretty sure _Andrew's_ the one that made them pull a Houdini. I just can't figure out how he got passed the security system."

Steve frowned, "How can you be so sure it was him?"

"Honestly, the guy was strange. It's not just the fact that he was lying to us the whole time he was here but there was something about him. Something dangerous. I can hardly believe I let him around my kids for that long." The scientist said as he turned away from the holograms and started walking again and Steve cringed all over again.

"Why did you?"

Donald sighed, "He never actually hurt any of the kids while he was here, mostly kept to himself plus Dou-… I wanted the chance to get a closer look at that arm of his and his DNA. It's been altered for enhanced healing, speed and strength. We wanted to make sure we wouldn't be unleashing some kind of international terrorist threat onto the world by letting him go."

Natasha frowned, "Then why not call the authorities?"

The scientist stopped and gave them a dull look, "Are you kidding me? Neither the FBI nor the CIA has what it takes to take down someone like that without it turning into some kind of bloodbath. As messed up as it seems the academy was the only place with the man power to make sure he didn't cause any trouble."

A school filled with bionic superhuman children? Well he does have a point there.

"But you already know that don't you?" Davenport said with an arched brow and Steve blinked in surprise, "He's dangerous and that's why you're asking about him."

Smart man.

"He's a person of interest." Natasha explained, "It's incredibly important that we find him."

Donald gave a shrug as he started walking again, "I'm sorry but I can't help you there. He managed to slip out and steal one of my subs. Got rid of the tracking system and everything. We only found the sub a week later on an island in Barbados but he was long gone by then."

The man stopped in the doorway of what looked like a training room where a group of kids stood by and watched as a pair sparred, when Steve spoke. "What about the kids, did they see anything or-"

"No. no most of the kids just stayed out of his way and he was usually in the med bay anyway so-" Davenport paused and something flashed across his eyes, Natasha caught his look and followed his gaze towards the two sparring in the center of the room. Steve looked up as well.

One kid was kind of short and skinny, while the other was much taller and muscular. Steve almost jumped when the taller teen suddenly shot lasers from his eyes and the other dodged it. The taller teen suddenly moved in a blur to punch the other who surprisingly enough managed to duck out of the way, using his left arm to sweep the taller ones feet out from under him before spinning around to press his right hand onto the other's back and force him to the ground with a loud thud before grabbing his arms to pin them behind his back.

The group cheered and one of the mentor's standing to the side grinned as he took the boy's hand and raised it above his head.

"Impressive." Natasha said honestly and Davenport gave a small smile, "Yeah that's my son Leo, he's been doing really well over the past few months despite being different from all the other kids."

"Different how?" Steve asked and the scientist shifted a little from his spot, "Well Leo isn't like all the others. He was never really meant to have bionics. But there was an incident… and then there was another accident a few months ago. He only has bionics in one arm and one leg."

"Oh." There was shame and regret in the man's eyes as he spoke and Steve realized that they were touching on a sensitive subject when Natasha spoke again. "He's certainly got some talent. That was an impressive move."

"Yeah, it was." Davenport paused before looking away and giving a slight cough, "Look I can't help you find that guy I'm sorry. But feel free to stick around and when you need to leave our head of security can escort you out. I have a conference call to get to."

"Thank you." Natasha said and the man offered them a brief smile as he left the room before she turned towards Steve with a frown, "Looks like he doesn't trust S.H.I.E.L.D as much as he pretends."

"What?"

"He's hiding something."

"Are you sure?"

"I've been an agent long enough to know when I'm being lied to," the redhead said as she looked back towards Leo just as he left the room in the opposite direction while the other kids continued and a new pair stepped into the center. "Whatever it is it has to do with him."

Steve frowned as he watched the boy go, "His son."

"What other reason could he have for lying except to protect his son? The winter soldier is dangerous even, even he saw that."

Steve stared hard at the woman, "Bucky isn't-"

"Winter soldier; is that some kind of code name?" The two turned around and found one of the mentor's standing behind them, one of Davenport's kids. Chase from what Steve remembers.

Natasha internally cursed herself for not realizing that they were being eavesdropped on but kept her face neutral. "I'm sorry but-"

"There's no point in lying. I have superhuman intelligence and bionic senses. I could've heard you talking a hundred yards away." There was no arrogance in that statement, especially not with the concern that burned in the young man's eyes. "So it's a code name?"

"Yes." Steve answered honestly and Chase frowned.

"For Andrew Sullivan."

"For an assassin, we believe might be Andrew Sullivan." Natasha said before Steve could say too much about their true intentions when Chase spoke again, "An assassin. How many people has he killed?"

"We can't disclose that kind of information."

"So, a lot." Chase said simply and Natasha gave a sheepish grin while Steve turned away when Chase sighed, "I knew he was dangerous."

Steve bit down on his tongue before he could speak up in Bucky's defense when the teen gave another sigh, "If I help you, you have to promise Leo won't get hurt."

Steve's head snapped up at that and Natasha took a step forward, "Help us how?"

"I want a guarantee, that Leo won't get hurt and he stays out of this. Whatever's going on won't have anything to do with him." The teen repeated with a stern glare and the redhead nodded, "You have my word, nothing will happen to him."

Chase seemed to swallow hard as he turned and walked back into an empty hallway and they followed until the teen stopped and turned to face them. "Mr. Davenport wasn't telling you the whole truth, but that's just cause we've been burned by government organizations before and-"

"We get it, don't worry." The agent interrupted and Chase gave a slight nod as he continued. "When Andrew-when _he_ -was here he spent most of his time alone but the rest of it he spent with Leo."

Steve frowned while Natasha just nodded for the teen to keep going Chase swallowed again, "I mean whenever Leo wasn't busy he was with Andrew and when Leo trained sometimes Andrew would watch. Leo only had a bionic arm at the time so we figured, since he had a prosthetic that's why they were so close but… but one night I caught them together and when I looked at the surveillance footage the next morning. It showed him going into Leo's room the night before and he didn't come out till the next morning. This happened every night that whole week before he disappeared."

Steve's eyes went wide and he almost gaped. Was Chase implying that-

"They were sleeping together?" Natasha asked completely ignoring Steve's expression of shock and Chase blushed. But it wasn't a flush of embarrassment or even shame on his brother's behalf. There was a hard edge to his gaze now, an anger that was simmering somewhere beneath the surface. Something's obviously going on there, but Natasha wouldn't press random family issues which were irrelevant to their mission anyway.

"I think so." Chase said before taking a deep breath as he raked a hand through his hair, "Look my point is they got really close and one night I heard them talking but Leo didn't call him Andrew he called him James."

Steve tensed and Chase caught the movement as his eyes narrowed down at the man, "Is that his real name?"

"Chase," The woman interrupted quickly to draw his attention away, "Did you hear them talk about anything? Mention a safe house or a place he was headed to."

"No, but I know where he is, where he was a few weeks ago anyway."

Steve stepped forward, "How?"

"Since the Ultron disaster Mr. Davenport's had us keep track of all messages, phone calls, signals basically any and all communications that come anywhere near the island and our hometown on the mainland. In case we were ever compromised the same way." Chase turned back towards the holographic console Davenport was using earlier and started typing, " We didn't start checking communications till the disaster but when we did I noticed how Leo's call logs were all normal for the first few months after Andrew left when a new number suddenly started calling him. Weird thing is it kept changing. There was some kind of encryption embedded on the number, it changed every sixty seconds along with the coordinates for each call. It took me ages to pinpoint it last week but once I did, I also managed to salvage a text; _'I'm sorry - J'_ but then when I tried to track it again, it was like the phone didn't exist anymore. He dumped it obviously but… there."

A series of coordinates suddenly appeared on the holographic screen and Natasha immediately activated the communicator in her ear to give read them over to whoever was listening and Chase sighed, "I doubt they'll be much use to you."

"At least it's something kid." Natasha said with a small smile but Chase just stared back at her, "Remember what you promised, Leo stays out of this. It's not his fault he… I don't care what happens to _'him'_ but he never has anything to do with Leo ever again."

"I'll keep my word." The redhead said and Steve couldn't help but frown at the young man when realization dawned in his eyes but Natasha just grabbed his arm to pull him along, "We should go, thank you for your help."

Chase didn't answer he just turned and walked away while Natasha and Steve went another way. As they neared the water tubes Steve spoke causing the agent to glance back at him.

"Was he just being protective or-"

"He's jealous." Natasha said simply, "He wanted the kid for himself but Bucky got to him before he did. So he served Bucky out on a silver platter in the hopes that we'll make sure he stays out of the way." Steve had a deep frown marring his features, "Bu they're brothers."

"Not by blood." The agent looked up at him with an arched brow, "What, surprised?"

"It's just Bucky, I… I never thought, a boy-"

"Is that a problem for you?"

Steve rolled his eyes, "You know the answer to that question. I just, the kid's so young and-"

"His brother says they got close and from the looks of things he cared enough to contact Leo when he got away from HYDRA." Natasha said simply with a silent sigh when they reached the tubes and waited for the doors to open. "If you look at it that way, then at least you know that Bucky hasn't been completely alone all this time. That's gotta feel good right?"

It does of course it does but it was still quite a shock and Steve wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. There would be time of course to sort out his feelings and maybe ask Bucky himself once they find him. But they have to find him first.

"Let's go, Sam's already on his way."

 **The End**

 **A/N: yeah, that was actually mostly awkward**

 **But it's done now and I have no regrets. I was listening to Jazmine Sullivan's** _ **in love with another man**_ **while writing this. The story doesn't exactly link up with that song but it has the same kind of feel that I was going for.**

 **Please review**


	2. Riddick: Baby merc

**A/N: next up Riddick/Leo**

 **I actually really, really like these two together.**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: see first chapter**

The cave was cold, dark, damp and miles away from civilization; just the way that Riddick liked it. Of course there was a fire burning nearby casting a warm orange glow against the caves dark gloomy walls and some makeshift medical supplies to his left beside the boy that was currently bent over his side with a needle in his hand in an attempt at closing the knife wound in his side.

Riddick watched on with mild amusement as the boy kept his hand surprisingly steady despite the fact that he normally couldn't take more than five steps without tripping over his own feet.

The convict bit back a wince of pain when the needle pierced through his skin for the fifth time before the boy pulled the string through his flesh, instead choosing to grab the dusty black bottle beside him yanking the cork off with his teeth, to spit it out and take a large gulp of the liquid inside. Unfortunately this time he couldn't hold back a hiss as the alcohol sent a burn down his throat so strong it almost overruled the pain he could feel from the needle.

Almost anyway.

"Fuck." Riddick rasped out as the liquid continued to burn for a few more seconds before it fizzled out and he could slowly feel the alcohol get to work at dulling out the pain. "This is some good shit. How'd you get your hands on this?"

The boy smiled as he pulled the thick string through the man's skin all over again. "Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies."

Riddick just smirked in return, "You slipped a bottle of wine from the tavern in the last town and tricked the barmaid into trading you her own alcohol for something stronger."

The boy's head snapped up and he stared at the older man in shock, "How did you-"

"I saw you take it when that asshole Fargo started causing trouble. You really aren't as slick as you think kid." Riddick said as he took another gulp and cringed while the boy just rolled his eyes at him in return. "Yeah well, we can't all have x-ray vision like some superhuman assholes."

The convict gave a snort when the boy went back to work before just letting out a sigh, "That was a nice trick though. I've only seen that kinda talent in mercs."

"Yeah? You think I have what it takes to catch bad guys?" The boy asked again as he made another stitch and Riddick grinned. "Bright eyes you can't even hold a gun straight let alone become a bounty hunter."

"I bet I could catch you." The boy said with a cheeky grin as he glanced up at the older man and Riddick couldn't hold back a chuckle of amusement. "Catch me huh? Big words for a shrimp like you."

"You think I couldn't?" The boy asked pausing to look up right into Riddick's eyes and the convict smirked, "What makes you think you'd even get close?"

"My incredible powers of persuasion."

"Persuasion?"

"Yup." The boy grinned as he leaned a bit closer and Riddick was impressed by the kid's confidence. "You may talk and walk a big game Riddick, but we both know i have you wrapped around my little finger."

Riddick gave a snort, "Me around your finger-ughnn!"

The convict couldn't help but groan in pain as his back arched off the ground when the boy suddenly gave the thread a hard yank before tying it and biting off the sting.

"Yup." Leo said with a grin as he grabbed the bottle of alcohol and poured it over the newly stitched wound and Riddick hissed all over again before setting the bottle back down and starting on the bandage. "Admit it animal boy, I am awesome and you totally worship the ground I walk on."

"Careful kid," Riddick rasped out as his back settled on the ground and he breathed hard as he opened his eyes to look at the boy, "Where I'm from we take that as a challenge."

The boy rolled his eyes, "A challenge for what?"

"Dominance." The convict rasped out and Leo's head snapped up to look at the man in confusion only for the boy to end up trapped in that intense predatory gaze as those gleaming eyes stared back at him and he flushed in realization as he finally understood that comment.

Riddick still looked incredible, despite the scratches and minors bruises he got from his last fight. His skin had streaks of sweat running down from his jaw and neck to trickle over hard muscled chest. As those gleaming eyes continued to stare, Leo suddenly started finding it hard to breathe as he quickly looked away to take a deep breath as he packed up the medical supplies and got up to put them away in the bag he left against the caves furthest wall.

"Good thing we're not where you're from." Leo answered after a few more moments of silence and Riddick just chuckled in amusement.

He could feel the desire that Leo had for him, smell it seeping out of very pour in his body, calling out to Riddick like the perfect kill and dripping with the promise of more pleasure and excitement than any of his other hunts have ever given him. But he wouldn't acknowledge it, he wouldn't make a move.

Well at least not until Leo does first. Once the boy does accept it though and Riddick had a feeling that moment was coming on pretty soon. Leo will be his and only his.

Leo Francis Dooley.

Francis, God what on earth is Riddick thinking?

The human boy wasn't the usual kind of company he hung around but he's definitely the one that's survived the longest.

Riddick met Leo through a strange turn of events eight months ago, a few weeks after the shitstorm on Not-Furya.

He'd been chasing the Necro's for weeks trying to catch up to his not so loyal followers to exact his revenge on Kronos, Vaako and anyone else that had a hand in fucking him over and he was actually getting pretty close. The problem is that he started running out of food and fuel and since he didn't have any cash on him either his only choice was to go looking for someone that had food, fuel and cash and liberate them of those resources.

Riddick got lucky two days later when he came across a merc ship that just so happened to have everything he needed including a better ship. So when the ship landed Riddick made sure the entire crew went belly up no more than five minutes after the landing pads hit the ground and started doing re-con to make sure the ship had enough supplies to get him back to the Necro mother ship only to find a prisoner passed out and chained up in the back.

It was a short, skinny little human boy that didn't really look like he could do enough damage to warrant a bounty for his head, no this kid seemed more like he was a hostage, Riddick figured that his daddy must have a shit load of money and these guys were probably planning on squeezing him for everything he had in exchange for his son's life.

When the convict went back to the pile of bodies he'd dumped outside and found one of the crew members just barely clinging to his last breath he found out that he wasn't too far off the mark.

The mercs he ghosted were hired by some scientist sicko named Hector. Apparently Hector's been watching this tiny insignificant little planet for months, an earth twelve solar systems away and still stuck in the twenty first century. The planet had no significant resources to offer, nothing you couldn't find better somewhere else anyway but apparently something on that planet caught Hector's eye. There was a man on that planet that dabbled in human integrated bionics, a technology that was centuries ahead of that planet's time. Of course bionics are nothing new, the thing about those bionics however was that if they were used right, they had the potential to take control of normal human minds and render them completely subservient to whoever held had control over them. It's an incredibly useful trick for someone who had dreams for galactic domination but didn't want to have to go through all the messy efforts that the Necro's usually used for similar purposes.

Hector wanted that technology and he could only get it from Donald and Douglas Davenport. The only problem was the fact that Hector tried getting to the scientists, but every single group of mercenaries he sent got taken down by the Davenports bionic soldiers whenever he tried to go after them directly so instead he had the next group of mercs go after Davenport's stepson, Leo Dooley instead. After watching them for two years Hector realized that the Davenports had one glaringly obvious weakness and that weakness was Leo.

Whenever he got in trouble Davenport and his 'kids' did everything in their power to try and save him and they didn't rest until they had. Leo's the only thing they'd do anything to protect so Hector sent his mercs after the boy, thinking that he could hold Leo ransom and get the scientists to give him what he wanted.

Unfortunately just when they were on their way to deliver the kid to Hector, Riddick happened and everything went to shit.

After he got all the information he needed the convict just turned around and went back to the ship and stared down at the boy wondering what he should do with him. The simplest solutions consisted of option A and option B.

A; kill the kid and dump him along with the other crew members.

Or…

B; dump the kid on the planet and leave him to try and figure out his own shit on a planet with food, water and some of the most vicious animals this side of the galaxy.

As tempting as both of those options seemed, Riddick couldn't really find it in him to ghost him or even just dump him. He's got a soft spot for kids, always has. Unlike adults they were never scared of him, not really anyway. They'd stare and watch always looking to impress him, always trying to get his attention. Everywhere he went he'd have his own little legion of necro's trying to be just like him. There was Jack, not the first kid to just walk up to him and ask him about his eyes but definitely the one that seemed the most determined to get a pair of her own. But then Jack got burned and she became Kyra. She grew up, got tough and blamed Riddick for it all only to end up dead in the convict's arms. In Riddick's opinion, Ziza got off lucky.

When Riddick helped Imam on Helion Prime he didn't really do it for him, after all his score with the holy man was settled and paid in full. No Riddick did it for the kid. Ziza watched him with the same innocent awe and wonder that Jack used to when they first met. She didn't show an ounce of fear as she snuck around her father's home and watched them from the shadows like a little spy. Ziza got off lucky cause her mom forced her to stay away from the _bad man_ so she didn't get in too deep, not like Jack.

So as Riddick watched stared at the kid passed out and chained up in the holding area, he couldn't find it in himself to get rid of him but he figured the least he could do was drop him off on Helion Prime. The planet still had lots of holy men and goody-goody believers all willing to take in a lost soul and show them the light so the convict figured that it would do fine.

Unfortunately Leo woke up on the way there and Riddick suddenly realized why they kept the kid knocked out on their way back to Hector. The kid screamed and yelled and made a general fuss when he woke up and found himself still chained and on the ship. At first he was scared when he realized that his kidnappers were gone and the incredibly dangerous looking man now driving the ship probably had everything to do with it, but that didn't stop him from kicking and screaming and being a general pain in the ass.

The kid was brave, Riddick could give him that.

But then Riddick took off his goggles and suddenly all that fear was gone as Leo gave him that same look as all the others.

Shock and devoted awe.

"Woah." Was all Leo said as he stared up at the man with wide eyes and Riddick gave a snort, but the kid was at least calm enough to listen so he told him exactly what was going to happen.

He had business to take care of on the other side of the galaxy, so Leo was going to sit still and keep his mouth shut all the way to Helion Prime where Riddick would dump him and he'd be someone else's problem.

Unfortunately all Riddick got in reply was, "Your eyes are so cool, are you an alien or something?"

Riddick blinked in surprise but kept his expression blank as he stared back at the boy, "Did you hear a single word I just fucking said?"

Nope not a word, but Riddick took the chains off all the same. Because seriously, electrically charged triple reinforced steel? He's only gotten that kind of treatment from paranoid mercs that took the stories they heard about him to heart and wisely made sure that once they caught him he stayed caught. Unless one of them went stupid and got too close, at which point all that tech was rendered useless anyway. The kid didn't even look capable of snapping a rubber band let alone doing much damage to anyone other than himself.

Riddick was, of course wrong, again. At first Leo just asked questions, tons of questions on why he was taken and what would happen to him once they Helion. Riddick answered honestly. Leo gaped when he found out why he was taken and exactly what Hector planned to do with his step father's technology. Leo explained that it wasn't his step father's technology but his uncle's... his evil uncle who wasn't really evil anymore since he saw the error of his ways after almost getting killed by one of his business partners, but that's only after said evil uncle built an evil android with the intent of stealing back the three kids he stole and experimented on, kidnapping his brother and trying to kill Leo… six times. He used the android to torment Leo and try to kill him four times, then used his step-siblings bionics to try and make them kill him once and then rigged his step father's house to blow up and kill him the last time.

So yeah, six times.

At first Riddick thought the kid was joking, unfortunately the look Leo gave him held no lies and the convict was suddenly convinced that the kid would be better off on Helion Prime.

Unfortunately Leo didn't want to go to Helion he wanted to go home and be with his family, warn them about Hector. He said that it was his job to protect and look out for his brothers and sister and he wouldn't let anyone get in the way of that. This time it was Riddick's turn to stare because again.

Short, skinny and weak. In the animal world those traits resulted in nothing more than a painful death. The convict couldn't understand how Leo managed to survive this long with his family, let alone _'protect'_ them the way he says he does. But he could tell that Leo was incredibly brave or maybe just incredibly stupid since the kid practically demanded that Riddick take him back to his home world and that made things turn a little sour since Riddick didn't take orders from anyone let alone a scrawny brat from some backwater planet.

So Riddick put the ship on auto pilot and decided to put the kid in his place, moving fast as lightning to pin his right arm behind his back and drag him back to the holding bay only for Leo to give a snort, "Wrong move, alien boy."

The next moment Riddick hit the wall on the opposite side of the cargo bay with so much force the ship's sensors started beeping in distress. When Riddick looked up he found Leo standing in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest and a bright smile.

"Are you going to take me home now, or am I going to have to make you?"

The scrawny backwater brat had tricks, a bionic arm that his no-longer-evil-uncle gave him when his got smashed.

At that moment Riddick flashed back to Not-Furya and suddenly remembered what he told the mercs when one of their crew got taken down my one of the smaller mud demons.

"The little ones are the worst. They hold the most venom."

Short, skinny but not weak. In the animal world those traits made you incredibly dangerous and Riddick was always drawn to people like that, people who were seemingly innocent, harmless, pretty to look at but lethal to mess with. Kyra was like that, used her pretty face to her advantage even if it didn't always work out well in her favor. Dame Vaako was another one, she used her beauty to lure people in and corrupt their minds. She had her husband and many other high order necromongers trapped under her spell and Riddick could admit that he willingly walked into one of her traps once. Then of course there was Dahl, a pretty face with an amazing body, but she'd fuck you up something ugly if you ever tried to mess with her.

And now there's Leo.

Short, skinny, weak looking Leo who apparently had more strength in his right arm than any merc Riddick's ever met.

The reinforced steel suddenly made sense and Riddick could appreciate Leo's spunk, none of that however stopped Riddick from dragging the boy's ass back to the holding area and chaining it back against the wall.

"You're pretty strong kid, too bad you don't know how to use all that strength." Riddick said with a smirk as he left a fuming Leo behind.

Still once they actually landed on Helion Prime, Riddick didn't ditch him; he could understand where Leo was coming from. After all Riddick was trying to get home to his own planet when Kronos fucked him over. So he made the kid a deal, they'll both chase down the necro's and if Leo hasn't been ghosted by the time they actually found them and got to Vaako, he'd take Leo home himself. Besides, Riddick had no idea where the kid's earth was anyway so he needed Vaako too.

So they stole another ship, since Leo's throw actually managed to damage the ship he was travelling in, and went after the necros.

It was strange to have someone travelling with him, someone he actually had to look out for. The closest things he's ever really had to hunting partners was Kyra first when they were making their escape from Crematoria but that hunt was short lived and completely unsuccessful and the dingo-dog he raised on Not-Furya, but the dog didn't talk, not as much as Leo does. Leo talked no more than a normal person I suppose but it still pissed Riddick off, so he'd end up snapping at the boy and threatening to cut his tongue out of his mouth only for him to start talking himself since a quiet Leo unnerved him more than anything else.

Talking aside Leo was useful, that arm came in handy more than just a couple of times plus the kid was smart. Over the following eight months Riddick's average monthly kill counter dropped since every solution he had that usually ended up with death Leo managed to solve without slitting any throats, something that Riddick hadn't been too happy with.

It was starting to feel like Necro all over again, like the kid was trying to tame him and the convict had absolutely no intention of going civil again. He was getting frustrated and more than just a little annoyed. Until they ran into a crew of mercs that were after Riddick's head and Leo couldn't come up with any alternatives.

It was a crew of twelve and they went down in less than ten minutes, it was a little disappointing since Riddick was hoping that they'd put up more of a fight but a hunt is still a hunt and the convict enjoyed it while it lasted, only to look up at Leo and find the boy staring with wide eyes as he watched the entire thing from the catwalk up above in the warehouse where the mercs cornered him.

Still streaked in sweat and blood, none of which was his own, Riddick approached the boy who was giving off the scent of fear and shock like he's never seen Riddick kill before. However that wasn't the scent Riddick was focused on as he practically stalked the boy across the room.

Underneath all that shock and fear was the sweet unmistakable scent of lust. As the convict got closer Leo seemed to forget his surroundings as he stepped back and ended up backing himself into a wall until Riddick finally reached him and Leo pressed his back flat against the wall when the older man leaned downtown to trap him in that glowing gaze and the boy stopped breathing, but that unfortunately didn't stop the scent of lust from spiking as Riddick got even closer and whispered.

"See something you like, bright eyes?"

Leo swallowed hard when he suddenly blinked and huffed out an annoyed breath as he forced his eyes into a glare, "Was all of that really necessary?"

"No, but it was fun." Riddick said with smirk slowly slipping over his lips as he braced both hands on either side of Leo's head to trap him and the boy tensed. "Of course there's other stuff that fun too. I'd be happy to show you but first you have to ask for it, real nice like."

Leo took another deep breath before he spoke, "It would be _nice_ , if we could leave."

The boy then ducked down to slip away from Riddick and made his way down stairs while the convict just chuckled as he watched him go.

That was the first time he caught it, but it was getting stronger these days. Sometimes he'd catch Leo staring, all hazy-eyed with that same scent of lust tempting Riddick the way it always did and other times it seemed like Leo was purposefully trying to ignore his existence like that would be enough to get rid of his desires.

The complicated thing about humans, they act when they should be thinking or think when they should be acting. Animals were less stressful; they act on instinct and instinct alone. Eat when you're hungry, sleep when you're tired, and fuck when you're horny. That's how Riddick lived his life, how furyans live and survive. Of course there's a time and place for everything, he's not a complete savage after all. But the time and place for Leo to stop being so stubborn and just give in already has come and gone plenty of times and Riddick was starting to get a little impatient.

Three months ago when they got cornered in that warehouse Riddick marked the boy as his next prey, which hadn't exactly made a lot of sense to him at the time since he is just a kid, a kid he promised to take home and not fuck into a coma the first chance he gets. Leo's just sixteen years old, that's a year younger than Kyra but somehow that fact didn't really seem to matter. That's why he won't move first, why Leo has to ask for it, no matter how tempting he is. That was always Riddick's number one rule, he doesn't force anyone into anything he gives them a choice. Sure usually he doesn't play fair but life isn't fair, so Riddick never felt guilty whenever things went his way at the expense of others.

All's fair in love and war, so cheating is always required.

As Leo packed up his back Riddick set down the bottle in his hand and got up and stretched carefully biting back another hiss as the stitches pulled along with him and he realized that he wouldn't be able to move as freely as he normally would for a while.

"So what're you now, a mercenary in training? I thought you wanted to get back to your family." Leo looked up at the convict for a brief moment before giving a slight shrug as he stood up straight and kept looking through the bag.

"We've been looking for that mother ship of yours for a while, I figure I might as well pick up a few tricks to kill time till I get back home. Besides you're the one always complaining about how I don't put my arm to good use."

"The kind of use I was talking about isn't the kind you're cut out for kid. You're not cut throat enough to do the things that mercs do." Riddick said as he grabbed a piece of wood to toss into the fire when the boy glanced back at him, "I can handle it."

"Oh yeah?" Riddick started with an arched brow as he stepped closer, "O.K baby merc, picture this; you get a bounty on a girl hiding out in a drifter colony. This girl stole from and killed eight people; the ransom says they'll pay double if you bring her back dead. Would you be able to do that, just pop a few bullets in her head and drag her body back for the bounty?"

Leo shifted uncomfortably and Riddick gave a snort as he came closer, "What about a bounty out on a guy with no priors. Honest to goodness civilian that somehow managed to piss off the wrong guy. If the money's good enough a real merc wouldn't even think twice."

The boy took a deep breath as he zipped up the bag, "Well I wouldn't hunt people like that."

"Yeah and what kind of people would you hunt?"

Leo grinned as he looked up at the older man, "People like you."

"Me?" Riddick gave a snort but didn't stop walking, Leo noticed the closing proximity he just didn't acknowledge it as he dropped the bag and folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, you know. Dangerous criminals, the scum of the universe," Leo continued when Riddick stopped less than two feet away as he gave a cheeky grin. "Intergalactic assholes who think they're unstoppable."

"Really?"

"Yup and I'd bring them back alive too cause you know, I'm awesome."

"What I know is that you have a lot of guts for such a scrawny little shit."

Leo glared, "A scrawny little shit that's saved your ass more times than he can count."

"So what, you can't count to seven?"

"You're keeping count now?"

"Yeah, every kill I've missed cause you kept getting in the way." Leo rolled his eyes, "Once we find that Vaako guy you can kill as many people as you like soon as we leave Furya and you take me back home."

" _We_ leave Furya?" Riddick paused as he took another step closer, "What makes you think I'd take you with me."

Leo shrugged, "How else am I supposed to get eyes like those?"

Leo asked him about his eyes the same way Jack did all those years ago, unfortunately the story about killing a couple of people, going to a prison with no light and finding the right doctor didn't fly with Leo the way it did with Jack. No Leo caught onto the bullshit pretty quick.

"You wouldn't last two seconds on Furya."

"I've lasted eight months with you haven't I? How hard could it be?"

Brave or stupid, Riddick still isn't sure which one the kid is but he does know one thing, it'll be fun to figure out.

"Alright, baby merc one more scenario. Get the answer right and I'll take you to with me no questions asked."

Leo looked up at him in suspicion but still nodded, "You're going to take me anyway but sure go ahead."

Riddick just smirked as he came closer and Leo mirrored his movements backwards. "You're trapped all alone with a dangerous, scum of the earth, intergalactic asshole-"

Leo gave him a dull look and huffed out an annoyed sigh, "Seriously?"

"He's got fifty-two bounty's on his head, all offering twice as much if you bring him back dead. Here's the catch," Riddick took another step forward and Leo's eyes went wide when his back hit the cave wall and he looked up to find the convict standing way too close for comfort. Just like that day in the warehouse Riddick leaned down to lock the boy in his gaze, coming so close he could feel the heat coming off of Leo's body and hear his heart start racing in his chest as that familiar scent of fear tinged lust filled the air. "He offers you something else, something he knows you want. Something he can smell on your skin." Leo tensed when Riddick brushed his nose against his cheek with his mouth opening to drag his teeth on after it before taking a deep breath, "And all you have to do to get it, is ask real nice."

The convict pulled back to look into Leo's lust blown eyes with that predatory gaze and he smirked, "Well baby merc, what do you do?"

Leo took a deep breath of his own and Riddick was honestly surprised when the boy wrapped his arms around the convict's neck to lean in and whisper against his ear.

"I'll tell him I want it, get real close and then once he's comfortable." Leo paused before he suddenly dead panned, "I'll kill him, get the bounty and go home."

Leo pulled away and slipped passed Riddick just like last time and like the last time Riddick couldn't help but laugh as Leo walked over to sit beside the fire, "I thought you said you wouldn't kill anyone."

"There are exceptions to every rule."

Riddick almost rolled his eyes, a habit he's sure he's picking up from the kid, "Good answer."

"I learned from the best."

Good control but it was slipping. One more push Riddick thought as he walked around to sit by the fire too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bright flashing and loud sounds of gunfire blazed behind them and Leo huffed quick panting breaths as he tried to keep up with the convict running beside him as they turned this way and that, weaving around through the tunnels underneath the New Meccan temple. The tunnels were dark so Riddick had his goggles up on top of his head leading the way as he easily sped up to stay out of reach of the advancing temple guards while tossing a glance back every so often to make sure that the boy was keeping up. So far Leo was doing good, hadn't even tripped once since the shots started firing and they had to duck down underground. Still as impressive as his progress over the past few months were, it wouldn't do well to tempt fate and Riddick wasn't ready to get rid of the kid just yet.

Looking around Riddick caught sight of a small opening on the left side of the winding tunnels. It was a tight fit but deep enough to cast dark shadows around you if you press back far enough.

With the decision made Riddick grabbed Leo's arm and yanked him inside along with him earning a surprised yelp until the boy's back hit the wall and he winced in pain instead as he looked up around him.

"Ow. A little warning would be nice next time."

"If you were paying attention I wouldn't need to warn you." The convict said in a very dry tone as the sound of pounding feet and shouting got closer and Leo glared. "I wouldn't need to be warned if you didn't have to piss off every single person we meet."

"So this is my fault now?"

"It's always your fault!" Leo hissed as he looked down towards the wound slowly bleeding out over his left arm with a mournful pout, "Just look at this. What part of Leo doesn't do scars don't you get?"

Riddick resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Relax princess, it's just a scratch."

"What the hell did you do this time anyway?" the boy asked as he touched the wound on his arm and let out a hiss for the moment completely oblivious to the fact that Riddick was less than an inch away, "I turn my back on you for literally one minute and the next thing all hell breaks loose."

"Like you're one to talk, remember the holy scrolls on Scion?"

"That was an accident."

"You burnt down the city."

Leo sputtered for a moment, "I-… that wasn't- Those scrolls are dangerous and need to be labeled. It is not my fault my arm glitched!"

Riddick gave a snort, "Of course not."

"Look, I-ngh!" Leo was cut off when Riddick suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth and pushed him into the wall. The pounding feet got louder as well as the shouting and Leo's breathing picked up in a slight panic at the sound; Riddick leaned forward to whisper against the boy's ear but kept his eyes fixed on the entrance of their hiding spot.

"Shh..."

The boy took in a shuddering breath and a shiver ran down his spine when he suddenly noticed how close they were, how he could smell the deep heady musk on Riddick's skin. His heart started to race and Leo prayed that the convict couldn't feel it the way he's sure he probably could.

They just kept coming, _'Like fucking roaches'_ Riddick thought idly as he watched the temple guards go when he suddenly caught _that_ scent and his eyes slipped back towards the boy he had pinned to the wall and when he saw the look on Leo's face he couldn't help but smirk.

Game over.

The convict moved down closer until he was pressed flush against the boy's smaller body and felt a shiver run through him at the tremble he felt go right through Leo's body at the action. Big brown eyes stared up fearfully at the older man as Riddick whispered again, "Something wrong?"

Leo's breathing picked up and his chest started heaving when the sound of rushing guards just outside faded away. Riddick removed his hand from Leo's mouth but didn't pull away, just kept the boy locked in his gaze when Leo started panting.

"They're gone now," Leo breathed standing tense as he stared back into the convict's eyes, "We need to go."

"First you need to answer a question, once you do that I'll do whatever you want me to." Riddick said in a voice that somehow sounded bored and seductive all at once and Leo was sure that no one else but the furyan could ever pull that off. "And don't try to lie cause we both know I can smell bullshit coming a mile away."

"I'm not sure that's something to be proud of." Leo retorted and Riddick growled as he grabbed both his hands and pinned them against the wall above the boy's head earning a gasp when Leo suddenly found himself trapped in the man's gaze all over again. "Always testing me huh, baby merc? You never treat me sweet."

"Riddick-"

"Uh uh. I have a question to ask, remember?" Leo took another deep shuddering breath but didn't say a word as Riddick leaned in again this time brushing his nose against his neck nipping at his throat with a soft growl rumbling from his chest. With his bionic arm Leo could break out of his hold anytime he wanted to, even if he wouldn't get very far afterwards he could get Riddick off of him if he really wanted to, the fact that he hasn't even tried to get loose yet all but confirmed what Riddick already knew.

Leo pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down hard to stop the moan threatening to leave his throat when Riddick pressed down even closer, so the boy could feel every curve and bend of hard muscle on the convict's body almost as if it were his own as the heat between them grew to be so warm Leo was sure he was going to burn up any second.

"What?"

"You're trapped with a bounty that's worth more to you dead than alive; catch is he offers something else. Something he knows you want, something he can smell on your skin." Riddick finished as he pulled back and his eyes flashed in the dark enclosure making the boy's breath hitch, "All you have to do is ask. What do you do?"

It was silent and for a moment Leo even seemed to have stopped breathing when the boy suddenly leaned in and breathed, "Riddick, please."

"Please what?"

"I want you."

Riddick gave a grin as he teased, "And how do I know you won't try to kill me?"

The convict didn't get an answer, at least not a verbal one anyway as the next moment the boy broke the hold Riddick had on his wrists to push the convict back against the opposite wall and seal their lips in a kiss. Leo tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth in instant submission earning a soft growl of approval from the furyan as he wrapped his arms around Leo's waist and plunged his tongue inside to claim every corner of his mouth he could reach, while the heat of their bodies and rising scent of lust spiked all around them driving Riddick into a hungry moan, until he broke the kiss and the boy stared up at him with blurry eyes and soft pants leaving his mouth.

"Because I'm asking for it… _real nice like_."

Riddick lifted a hand to brush the pad of his fingers against Leo's cheek, down his jaw and onto his lips where Leo opened his mouth to take the appendage inside and suck it into his mouth, causing a shudder to run down Riddick's spine.

"Whatever you want, baby merc."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They couldn't stay in the temple, not with the guards on high alert since one Richard B. Riddick was spotted a little too close to one of the temples many vaults filled with precious and very expensive artifacts. They got back to the ship they had hidden away in the badlands outside of the main city before immediately taking off.

They were on their way to Sataria in the next solar system, a drifter colony that Riddick was all too familiar with, but instead of travelling soundly in the deep embrace of cryogenic sleep Riddick and Leo were both very much awake.

"Riddick…"

When they got back to the ship Leo had apparently come to his senses and tried to pretend like he didn't beg the convict to fuck him in the underground tunnels beneath a temple in New Mecca, but of course Riddick couldn't have any of that. The moment Leo tried to turn back and get ready for cryo-sleep, Riddick grabbed his arm and hauled him back into his seat so he was straddling the convict's lap, before grabbing the back of his neck to keep him still and crush their lips together in a deep kiss.

A deal's a deal after all and Leo really was asking _so_ nice.

"Ahhh~"

They never left the main bridge.

Leo was still on his lap, this time moaning loudly as he held on tight to the seat behind Riddick's head, with his neck bared as he repeatedly fucked himself on the convict's cock. Riddick kept his hands wrapped tight around Leo's hips to help move him up and down him as he buried his head in the boy's neck, biting and marking after every growl and hiss that Leo earned whenever the boy's walls closed around him, sucking him in deeper and further before releasing all over again.

"Riddick-ah!" Leo gave a sharp gasp when Riddick suddenly pulled him down hard and held on tight to stop anymore movement in turn making the boy whine in protest. The convict was breathing hard against Leo's neck and the boy whimpered as he lowered his head to start biting at the side of Riddick's neck, soft little puppy bites that were a little awkward at that angle but the convict shuddered nonetheless as he tried to keep control.

"Riddick, don't stop… Don't make me stop." Leo breathed against the convict's ear, trying to move his hips enough to give a slight grind and Riddick growled.

They were arranged that way, because Riddick figured it would be safest to have the boy ride him instead of just screwing him into the floor, first time and all Riddick honestly didn't want Leo to get hurt. Unfortunately watching and feeling Leo repeatedly impale himself on his cock as he moaned and screamed Riddick's name was making it hard to control himself and left him with the irresistible urge to just pin the boy down and fuck him all the way to Sataria.

"Riddick… You said if I ask nice, you'll do whatever I want," Leo started nuzzling the convict's jaw all the way down to his neck as he gave another grind making both of them hiss in pleasure, "I wanted you so bad on New Mecca, wanted you to fuck me hard against the wall," another growl and Riddick's hands tightened on his waist but Leo barely felt it, too absorbed in the feeling of having the convict all around and deep inside of him to really care too much about anything else while his erection throbbed hard from neglect since he was so close it was starting to hurt. "If I ask you real sweet, will you fuck me in the back, against the wall in the holding bay? Use those chains from the first merc ship to tie me down and fuck me like an animal on my hands and knees."

There was another growl, this time deeper, more threatening.

"Riddick, please."

And that's all it took.

The next moment gravity shifted and Leo gasped when his back hit the floor only for his jaw to fall open in a silent scream when Riddick immediately started thrusting into him. In and out in a slow hard rock that hard Leo's back arching with every thrust and gasping for air when heat suddenly coiled in his stomach in a tight knot until it released and Leo screamed as he came before quickly falling into a pleasured abyss. Riddick groaned as Leo's walls closed in on him and he moved faster, bordering on frantic as he let his head rest against Leo's neck with his jaw locked firmly on the boy's shoulder until he came mere seconds later, biting down on Leo's shoulder to draw out a hiss of pain as he came deep within the boy and heat rushed right through them.

Despite the fact that he came last Riddick recovered faster, pushing himself up on his arms to look down at the boy beneath him and smirk at the dazed look on his face.

"You doin' O.K, baby merc?"

"Yeah," Leo said as his eyes cleared a little more and he gave the convict a warm smile, "We should've done this a long time ago."

"And whose fault is it that we didn't?"

"Mine." Leo said with a roll of his eyes and Riddick chuckled as he leaned forward to lick at the wound on the boy's shoulder and Leo sighed as he spoke, "I just… I didn't just want to be another trophy on your wall of prey."

Riddick paused at that and pulled back to look down at the boy and stared with those glowing eyes, "A trophy, is that what you think you are?"

"Isn't it? From what I've heard, from every single planet we've been on, you fuck at least one member of _every_ merc crew that comes after you. What else would I be?"

"If you were just another prize I would've ditched you a long time ago kid. No amount of sex is worth all the bullshit I have to deal with by keeping you around." Riddick said with a smirk and Leo glared at the older man who just laughed all over again before the boy huffed out a sigh, "Then why are you keeping me around?"

At that part Riddick smiled, "Because, you have me wrapped around your little finger."

Leo blinked in surprise before a beaming smile spread over his lip and he leaned up to give the convict a kiss before he asked, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So what now?"

"Now?" Riddick paused to tilt his head to the side and lift his hand to cup Leo's face and brush his thumb against his cheek, gently caressing the skin all the way from his lips and up to the corner of the boy's eye. "Now we find Vaako and find the place where they make bright eyes shine."

Leo's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to speak when Riddick covered the boy's lips with his own and pulled him in for one more kiss.

He talks too much.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam, Bree, Chase and Donald stood in the elevator waiting quietly along with the five CIA agents with them as the metal cubicle made it's slow decent up the center of the building. Not that they wanted to be there, it's just that they had no choice.

Mr. Davenport got a call from the president just five hours ago alerting the scientist to a strange occurrence that apparently required his attention at NASA. The president wasn't willing to say much about it over the video call for fear of the connection being compromised by a hacker or any other national enemy, all he that he said was that it had something to do with some kind of space anomaly and that it would be best if the bionic siblings Adam, Bree and Chase come with them as the occurrence touched on a very sensitive matter, so they all went together.

Again, they didn't want to be there, they had other more important things to worry about than some space anomaly that would probably turn out to be nothing more than a meteorite or a space flare that caught the attention of a few paranoid scientists like the last few alerts from NASA have been. No, Adam, Bree, Chase and Donald had better things to deal with than that.

Like their brother's disappearance for one.

Leo disappeared a year ago.

Just _poof_ vanished into thin air.

The last time they saw him was that morning just before school was meant to start; Leo was in the hallway, getting his books from his locker when the bell rang and the hall quickly emptied out as all the students went off to their respective classes. Adam left first since his class was on the other side of the school and Bree refused to play super speed taxi for him like she did for Leo all those months back. Bree left moments later because she had chemistry next and since she had Caitlin as her partner she had to go for fear of the girl going crazy and nagging the speedster about it for the rest of the day and Chase left because Chase is never late for class and he wasn't about to put one single tardy on his otherwise perfect record just cause Leo wanted to avoid going to class.

It was a normal day like all the others, they had no idea that something would go wrong or that something would happen to Leo. They didn't even realize that something was wrong until they all got home and realized that Leo wasn't there.

They searched for days.

First combing through every corner of Mission Creek they could find before spreading across the state and eventually across the country but they never found anything, Douglas even tried tracking Leo through the chip in his arm but all to no avail. The computer kept glitching, saying that the signal was out of range which made no sense whatsoever.

They were using Mr. Davenport's satellite for crying out loud, how could Leo not be in range?

But still they never stopped searching. Donald called in every contact he had in the FBI and the CIA but came up with nothing, Douglas even tried calling up some of Krane's old contacts to see if they didn't know anything or if maybe Krane had gotten to Leo somehow but there was still nothing.

Bree went running every single day, searching every corner of the globe on foot to see if she couldn't find him. She was meant to be his big sister, she was supposed to look out for him but she failed and now he's gone. Adam turned into an angry mess. He never realized how much time he actually spent around Leo until the boy was gone; they always had so much fun together, getting up to trouble or just hanging out. But with Leo gone Adam was left with this huge space that he had no idea what to do with and that left him angry and frustrated and wracked with guilt because he didn't protect Leo the way a big brother was meant to do. And as for Chase the super genius spent all of his time in the lab, working on every single one of Mr. Davenports inventions and blue prints to try and find some way at finding Leo, but every single one of those inventions failed, either giving a message of an out of range signal or just malfunctioning completely. Leo was his brother, his best friend and now he's gone. The house didn't feel right without Leo in it and it never would. So Chase wouldn't rest until he brought Leo back home.

Tasha was a wreck, constantly worrying about her son and what might have happened to him while Donald spent every moment he could trying to find Leo. Eventually he started working on the time machine he was meant to work on anyway in the future in the hopes that they could go back in time and save Leo the way that Leo saved Adam, Bree and Chase.

Donald, Douglas and Chase were actually working on the machine when the president called and they had to leave, although Douglas stayed behind to work on it since he technically wasn't supposed to be alive anyway.

Plus Leo's disappearance left him shaken. The kid was a pain sometimes but Douglas really had started warming up to him and was actually kind off starting to enjoy the whole uncle deal they had going on. Leo's a good kid, with a good head on his shoulders. He always seemed to figure Douglas and his schemes out before anyone else did and he was even the one that helped convince his brother to give him another chance.

So yeah, Douglas had a soft spot for the kid, but besides that Douglas was sure that he put a tracking chip in Leo's arm when he was fixing it. After the episode with Victor he would have been stupid not to, but the chip wasn't working for some reason. From what he could tell the chip was still active but it wouldn't tell him where Leo was, the computer just kept flashing signal out of range, which didn't make any kind of sense. Leo's signal being out of range would mean that he had somehow managed to leave the planet and travel outside of the solar system.

Now, travelling up the center of one of the buildings in the space-center, none of them were really paying attention to anything that was going on around them. Their minds were on Leo, where he was and if he was O.K but one big thought was looming over their heads; the thought that Leo might not be O.K or even alive anymore, if that were the case they wouldn't know what to do.

The elevator dinged to a stop and the doors slowly slipped open before the agents led the way out into the long hall.

Donald was thinking about Tasha and how she's basically locked herself away since Leo's disappearance. Bree's mind was on her next route, trying to think of any spots anywhere that she might have missed somewhere and planning out how to get from one to the other the fastest. Chase's mind was on the time machine and how to build the next component which could be used to cut a wormhole without ripping apart space and time as they knew it. Adam wasn't thinking about much at all, thinking about Leo made him angry and sad and the bionic teen realized that his mood-swings weren't helping anyone so he just chose to keep his mind blank instead. They were all a bit preoccupied which explained why no one seemed to notice that they'd stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall and the agents had opened it until Adam suddenly gasped.

"Leo?!"

Donald, Bree and Chase all looked up and their eyes went wide at the teen they saw sitting at the edge of the long table in the middle of the room swinging his legs back and forth as he spoke to a man who was sitting in a chair facing away from the door until the boy looked up and gave a wide smile. He was dressed oddly in a pair of tight looking black pants and a sheer grey shirt and a black jacket with some sort of metal plating on the right arm and shoulder blade and his eyes were covered by a pair of black goggles but they could still tell that it was him.

"Hey guys, did'ya miss me?"

Donald, Bree and Chase just froze while Adam rushed forward only to be stopped when another figure dressed in strange metal armor suddenly seemed to come out of nowhere holding a large sword at Adam's throat while four other's appeared as well each holding an ax, spear or sword against the teen's skin. Bree and Chase rushed forward as well when they saw the attackers but stopped when three more figures appeared as well holding their weapons out towards them in warning.

"What are you doing?!" Bree screeched but didn't make a move.

"The grand consort is not to be touched by any other than Lord Marshall." The man standing in front of Adam said, his hair was shaved down at the sides while the top was combed back and his dark eyes glared menacingly at the teen who just stared back. "Such a transgression is punishable by death."

"Woah, woah! Slow down V." Leo said as he gingerly touched the edge of the man's blade and tried to lower it but the man kept it steady, even as Leo explained. "This is my family. This is my brother Adam, that's my other brother Chase, my sister Bree and that's my father Donald Davenport. They're cool see, they wouldn't hurt me."

The man looked down at Leo and his eyes almost seemed to soften for a moment before he just looked back at the four in front of him and glared, "Relations do not matter, a crime against the lord Marshall is a crime against all necromongers."

Leo gave a sigh as he looked back at the figure that still hadn't so much as moved from his seat, "Really?"

"Their religion their rules, baby merc." Said a deep gravel voice that had the Davenports staring in confusion when Leo started to pout, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Riddick it's my family."

"Ask me real sweet like."

"Ask you what, whether or not you wanna sleep alone for the next six months?"

"Lord Marshall has all he could ever desire on the mother ship, including a personal harem." Vaako interrupted and Riddick made a gesture with his arm, "You heard the man."

Leo growled, "I'm pretty sure I scared those glorified whores off two months ago."

"That was cute by the way, fighting over me like that." Riddick answered and Leo huffed out an angered breath. "Riddick I swear, I swear to mother fucking… underverse-"

Someone in the room made gave a sharp gasp and Vaako tensed. The man gave a snort, "Let 'em through Vaako. They have amnesty or whatever you call it."

The man, Vaako, nodded before he pulled back and the others all did the same, moving away from the group. The Davenports just stared since even from a distance they could tell that Leo was different, he'd changed. Leo never used to cuss like that before and the way he held himself. Back straight, shoulders back, head up, there was a confidence that Leo had about him that they couldn't explain, less awkward and more-

"What, no welcome home hug?" The boy arched a brow at them and almost seemed to falter for a moment as he held out his arms, "I missed you guys."

This time Bree moved first, going at super speed to wrap her arms tight around Leo before Chase, Donald and Adam followed and the boy was suddenly surrounded by a mass of sobbing flesh. He could feel tears against his neck and soon Leo couldn't stop himself from crying as well, while the others all mumbled out incoherent apologies and promises to never let him out of their sight again while Leo tried to keep them all calm.

The man in the seat got up and turned around to watch the display, folding his arms across his chest. After getting back his title as lord Marshall and saving Vaako, Riddick didn't go back to the necromonger gear he'd started wearing the first time. No the moment that crown was put over his head was the moment he started getting civilized and the convict wasn't willing to ever go back there again. He didn't convert and despite dame Vaako's insistent meddling neither did Leo, but he didn't get rid of the necro's yet either. They were useful, there were only a handful of them he could actually attempt to trust but having your own private world conquering army had its advantages. So he's keeping 'em around for now.

Soon the mass of flesh surrounding Leo pulled away but they still stayed within touching distance, all happy smiles and beaming eyes as they stared at the boy and for a moment, Riddick almost felt bad about keeping him away.

Almost.

"Leo, we're so glad you're safe." The girl said letting her hand rest on the boy's shoulder before rubbing his arm when the tall one spoke as well reaching out to wrap his arm around Leo's shoulders to give him a lingering squeeze before pressing a kiss on top of Leo's head. An action that made Riddick's eyes narrow down for the briefest of moments but you couldn't see it behind his goggles, while Vaako frowned.

"Yeah, you have no idea what it's like dealing with Chase when you're not around, he's ten times more annoying." Adam said and Chase rolled his eyes as he came up to wrap his arm around Leo's waist as he spoke, "Whatever, we're just happy you're safe."

"Like anything bad was going to happen. Awesome doesn't crack." The boy joked when Chase just pulled him closer as they all laughed when Donald spoke, "Leo, I'm happy you're O.K but… what happened?! You just up and disappear for a whole year and Tasha's been worried sick-"

"Hey, hey hey!" Leo said holding his hands up in surrender, "It wasn't my fault, I got kidnapped."

"You were what?!" Donald asked as he stepped forward while the rest of the family looked on with shocked expressions, "Kidnapped by who?"

"Intergalactic space mercenaries." Leo said plainly when he saw the looks on his family's faces and he quickly pulled away to gesture towards the man behind them. "But… this guy right here totally saved me."

"Him." Adam said as the Davenports all stared at the man with odd expressions as Leo walked back to grab the man's arm, "Yeah him, this is Riddick."

"Riddick?" Chase repeated when Vaako suddenly spoke as well, "That's lord Marshall to you commoner."

"Vaako, play nice." Riddick said and Vaako just glanced at him but otherwise stayed silent.

"Commoner?" Donald asked as he stared back in confusion, "Alright what is going on here?"

One of the CIA agents stepped forward, "Actually sir this is the reason we brought you here. These… people are not from this planet."

"Not from," Chase paused before his eyes went wide, "So wait, the scanners were right, you really we're out of range. You left the earth's orbit?!"

Leo grinned, "I know, awesome right?"

The others all gaped while the agent continued, "Upon their arrival we attempted to subdue and isolate the outsiders but found ourselves unable to."

"In other words they tried to pick a fight and got their asses handed to them, so they had to play nice and let us do whatever we wanted." Riddick said smugly and Leo gave a sigh, "You really are enjoying this aren't you?"

"Baby merc, you have no idea." Riddick chuckled. Bree stepped forward with a frown on her face, "So this guy saved you?"

Adam frowned as well, "Why does he keep calling you that?"

Leo opened his mouth when Riddick spoke for him, "I'm his master."

Leo turned back and you could practically feel the anger radiating off of him, "No you aren't."

"According to necromonger law-"

"I know what it says!" Leo snapped cutting Vaako off and Riddick laughed but then Chase spoke making everyone turn to stare at the boy.

"Leo what's with the goggles?" Leo tensed before he took a deep breath to turn towards his family, "Look there's something I have to tell you guys."

"What?" Chase asked and Leo glanced back towards Riddick who just shrugged as he pulled his own goggles off and put them on the top of his head to reveal bright glowing eyes that almost seemed to burn a light violet. Adam, Bree, Chase and Donald all gaped at the man when Leo spoke.

"He's not my master, he doesn't _own_ me but, I am his." The Davenports all frowned and were about to ask when Leo pulled the goggles up over his head to reveal the same glowing eyes and they all froze.

"Oh my-"

"What-"

"Leo what happened to your eyes?!"

Leo just looked at them and gave a sheepish smile, "I can explain?"

As the Davenports all rushed to get closer Vaako tensed beside Riddick and the convict spoke, "Something wrong?"

"No, no of course not lord Marshall." The soldier said with his arms folded behind his back and Riddick just folded his arms across his chest, "Cut the bullshit Vaako, what's wrong?"

"It really is nothing." Vaako said as his eyes stayed focused straight ahead, despite the unusual tension in his form. "The grand consort is reunited with his family and I am glad for it."

"But?"

"They seem unusually close for siblings, don't they?"

Riddick shrug, "I really wouldn't know."

"It's just, their touches, they linger too long and their eyes." Vaako paused, "I can understand feeling relief over their brother's return but it still seems strange."

Riddick glanced up at the man, "Meaning?"

"Nothing milord, at least not yet although I would give you a reminder in case you should ever need it," the soldier said as he straightened up for a moment, "You keep what you kill, it is the necromonger way."

"You think Leo would want to leave me, for them." It was more of a statement than a question so Vaako didn't answer as Riddick finished, "I'm not too worried about that."

"My apologies lord Marshall, I was under the impression that you loved the grand consort."

" _Love_?" Riddick paused for a moment with a slight frown, "Not exactly, but I'd still do whatever it takes to keep him. Baby merc and I, it's hard to explain."

"I understand."

Riddick gave a snort, "You do."

"In a way, Master Leo has… an air about him."

"Vaako," Riddick started dragging the man's name out in mock exasperation as he glanced at him, "Don't tell me I'm going to have to gut you? And just when I was starting to warm up to you too."

The soldier gave him a very bored look, "Hardly. As exhausting as my wife's manipulation may seem I have no such interest in what does not belong to me. Although, I can admit that I seem to feel somewhat attached to the grand consort. His innocence is… endearing."

"So you think he's cute." Riddick said plainly and Vaako let out an annoyed sigh, "It's simply a case of novelty, it's rare seeing that kind of naivety amongst necromongers. Even though he is still an outsider one would think that your influence would have changed him to a greater degree by now."

"Are you trying to say that I'm an asshole and I don't deserve him?"

Vaako surprised him with a slight shrug, "Not in so many words, but basically yes."

Riddick laughed as the man continued, "I mean no disrespect lord Marshall and I am aware of your dislike towards our practices however, now may be the time to consider the necromonger way."

At that Riddick looked up just in time to see Chase frown as he held the boy's face in his hands while Adam kept his arm around Leo's waist and Bree held his hand, while their father stood arguing with an agent nearby.

Not that he thinks that this'll ever be a problem, but he could take some things into consideration.

"You keep what you kill, huh." Riddick said softly just as Leo turned back to look at him only for Bree to grab his chin and turn it back, while the two brother's shot him a glare.

 **The End**

 **A/N: Finally!**

 **It's like this stupid one shot just wouldn't end! I started writing and I just couldn't stop even though I know I have class in the morning**

 ***Lets out long sigh* at least it's done now. Excuse me while I go pass out and quite possibly miss my morning lecture.**

 **Please review**


	3. Kickin' it: Partition

**A/N: this is basically straight porn, barely any plot just** _ **this.**_

 **I was listening to** _ **Partition**_ **O.K, so don't judge me**

 **Jack/Leo. Kickin' it/Lab Rats.**

 **Again I was listening to** _ **Partition**_ **and this is the only other cross-over Leo pairing, I could think of. Jack really wasn't my first choice.**

 **Usual apologies; lots of OOCness but there's a reason for Leo's behavior. Just read it and you'll understand**

 **Disclaimer: see first chapter**

So how'd he get here again?

Oh right he was on a mission. It was a solo mission Milton was supposed to go on, but he got sick so Jack was sent instead.

It was fairly simple, meet up with a contact pick up a memory stick with some super confidential information on it and get it back to headquarters. But the contact was in the middle of some charity gala ball so Jack had to get all dressed up when they met. The man told him that he couldn't pick up the stick right at that moment, apparently the information on there was too important to be transported overnight and he could only take it in the morning. But Jack was still given access to the vault where the memory stick would be kept by having the voice recognition software record him and it all went off without a hitch. Jack was actually on his way out through the ballroom when he literally walked into Leo.

Honestly all they did at first was talk, about nothing in particular really.

But somehow talking led to one thing which led to another, which led to another which led to this.

The door closed and Jack barely had more than a second before Leo grabbed his tie and pulled him forward to crush their lips together in a kiss. Jack had to reach out to brace his hand on the seat next to the shorter man's hip to stop himself from falling right on top of him but Leo didn't really seem to care. The boy wrapped his free hand around Jack's neck to pull him even closer falling back against the car seat before letting go of his tie to let his hand slide down the taller man's chest towards his waist and Jack gasped when he was suddenly grasped through his pants.

"Woah!" Jack gasped when he finally managed to break the kiss and Leo started kissing down his neck, making little nips and bites as he undid Jack's tie. "You're really eager, huh?"

"Yeah." Leo breathed pushing Jack's jacket off his shoulders before tossing his tie aside to start on the buttons of his shirt and Jack swallowed hard, "M-Maybe we should slow down."

"I want you." Leo said as soon as he'd finished undoing the buttons of Jack's shirt and he pushed Jack back so his back was flat against the seat before sliding over to straddle the taller man's legs as he leaned down again to lock their lips in a deep kiss. Jack moaned when Leo opened his mouth and he slid his tongue inside only for the boy to suck on his tongue in some kind of effort to draw it in deeper. Jack couldn't help but put his hands on Leo's waist just as the boy started grinding into his lap and tugged his own jacket off before he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and broke the kiss to bury his neck in Jack's neck. The brunette was breathing hard and he could feel a trail of saliva going down his chin when he looked up to see the driver turning a very dark shade of red, seeming to try and keep his eyes straight ahead regardless of the fact that Jack could see him glancing up at the rearview mirror every few seconds.

The young man flushed.

"Jack…" Leo whined against Jack's neck still grinding into him and he instantly start to harden. "Jack I want you in me so bad it hurts."

"I-"

Leo's hands slipped up to pull out the tie in Jack's hair and it fell around his shoulders only for the boy to bury his hands in it and his fingers tangled in the brown locks as he made sharp nips against Jack's jaw and the taller man moaned in pleasure, for the moment uncaring of the fact that the driver was watching. There's an easy way to fix that after all.

"Driver…"

"Uhgm-yes sir?"

"Four-Four seasons hotel… ah take the long way." Jack said just as Leo moved down lower, kissing down Jack's chest until he got to a nipple and started sucking on it making the older man squeak before it suddenly turned into a moan.

"Y-yes sir." The man said and the engine started just before the limo gave a jolt as it pulled out of the parking spot and started driving down the street.

"Jack… Please." Leo whimpered as he moved back up to Jack's neck while his hands started fumbling with Jack's belt. "It hurts so bad. Make it better."

Jack felt a shudder run down his spine and the grip he had on Leo's waist tightened just as his voice dropped an octave, "Driver… Roll up the partition."

"Right away, sir." The black screen slowly rolled up and Jack watched it go all the way up before he suddenly flipped them over so Leo was lying on his back on the backseat and gave Leo a deep kiss earning a moan as the boy wrapped his legs against Jack's and they started grinding. Hard and slow, Leo moaned beneath him arching up into the man above him until Jack broke the kiss to undo the buttons but for some reason his hands refused to cooperate with him and Leo kept arching up into him and started begging.

"Jack~ I'm so hot. Please… I want you."

So Jack may or may not have snapped when he just tore the buttons off and pushed the shirt down Leo's shoulders before leaning down to start kissing down Leo's neck, sucking until his skin was bruised and tender as he made his way down the smaller man's chest and he unbuckled Leo's belt before unzipping his pants and pulling them off. Leo let him arching his hips up so that they could be pulled off along with his boxers, shoes and socks.

Jack was breathing hard as he stared down at the smaller boy in barely restrained lust and suddenly they seemed to move slower as Leo pushed Jack back against the seat all over again before slipping off the seat down to his knees as he unzipped Jack's pants and pulled them down a bit to pull his member out from the confines of his pants. Jack's head fell back and his eyes rolled into the back of his head when Leo suddenly took the head into his mouth. Leo sucked on the head earning a throaty moan before moving down to take Jack in deeper and deeper until the older man's erection hit the back of his neck before moving back off. Repeating the action a several times all while licking and sucking at Jack's cock. Jack's hips almost bucked up off the seat in pleasure but Leo kept his hand on his leg to keep him still. Pretty firmly actually, Jack only had a moment for that thought when Leo suddenly pulled off and Jack almost whined in protest when the boy crawled onto his lap breathing hard as he straddled Jack's legs right over his cock and Jack swallowed hard.

"Help me out." Leo said and Jack just stared back with wide eyes but nodded his head all the same, "Help you?"

Leo reached out to take Jack's right hand and the taller man could do nothing more than just watch as Leo lifted the hand up to his mouth and started sucking on his fingers.

O.K, he sees where this is going.

Feeling utterly awkward at just sitting there and watching Leo suck on his fingers Jack wrapped his free hand around Leo's cock and the boy cried out around his fingers when he was suddenly stroked and a trail of drool went down his chin. Jack kept stroking Leo's cock making the boy moan until Leo took the hand from his mouth and Jack sort of took it from there, reaching around to Leo's entrance to press against the tight ring of muscle and Leo braced his hands on Jack's shoulder's holding on tight when the finger slipped through and made him wince in pain. Jack moved the finger in and out until Leo adjusted before slipping in another to stretch him out before another all while he stroked Leo's dick and the smaller man moaned and keened until he suddenly spoke,

"Stop! Stop.. Ja-Jack… in me please." Jack nodded pulling his finger's from Leo's entrance while the boy almost whined at the loss before Jack positioned him over his cock and Leo slowly slid down on the hard member while Jack's head fell back against the seat when he was suddenly engulfed in a searing heat but he still kept his hands on Leo's waist to keep him steady when the smaller man suddenly started moving, moving himself up and down slowly at first before he started moving faster making them both moan and scream as he fucked himself on Jack's sex.

"Fuck Jack…" Leo moaned as he leaned forward to start kissing down Jack's neck, "It feels so good being full of you."

"Yeah," Jack was honestly too far gone to really be aware of what he was saying everything felt hot and his skin felt oversensitive as pleasure rocked through him with each grind of Leo's hips. He would've said anything right at that moment. "You like that?"

"Yeah." Leo moaned as he kept up that steady pace and leaned forward to give the taller man a messy kiss biting at his bottom lip and jaw, "I-ah-I… I like being owned, even if it's just for one night…ngh. Am I yours Jack?"

"Uh huh, you-you're mine. All mine." Jack groaned when Leo suddenly stopped all movement and Jack's brain almost malfunction at the lack of stimulation and Leo looked him right in the eyes, "You never told me your whole name."

"What?" Jack asked breathing hard when Leo suddenly gave a slow grind and Jack's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. "Tell me your name. Who do I belong to?"

"Me." Jack rasped out when Leo started moving again giving a breathless moan, "Who?"

"Jack… Brewer." Jack said and Leo groaned Letting his head fall back as he moved even faster. "Jack-ngh-Brewer. Jack… Jack, Jack, Jack-" Leo kept saying his name over and over again like some kind of mantra and Jack felt heat coil in the pit of his stomach and he knew he was close. Without even thinking about it he flipped them over and Leo gasped when his back hit the leather seat and he was just as suddenly and he screamed in pleasure and Jack thrust into him hard and fast until the man above him let out a stuttered groan as he came and Leo followed close after and they both dropped into an orgasm haze that spiraled lower and lower as their breathing evened out and heartbeats went back under control.

"Uhm so hey," Leo started and Jack looked up from where he had his head buried in Leo's shoulder, "Mind if I use your shower?"

"Yeah," Jack said as he raked a hand through his now sweat slicked hair, "Soon as we reach the hotel. You-you can stay the night too if you like."

"Thanks." Leo's head gave a tilt and he smiled, "Brewer, huh."

Jack smiled back, "Yeah, Jack Brewer."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jack woke up the next morning Leo was gone and he was alone in the bed. Not that he was really expecting Leo to stay. Sure he's never had a one night stand before but he isn't so naïve that he doesn't understand how they work. It was fun but now it's over and that fact doesn't bother him. He's not disappointed, not really anyway.

"Ah Mr. Brewer, right on time."

Reginald Andrews is the contact that Jack was sent to meet with for his mission. From what Jack understands the man is a scientist of some sort and he recently got into trouble after being accused of stealing blueprints from a company called Davenport industries for some kind of high tech prosthetic he was creating. Fearing that the plans might be stolen before he could secure a patent and make sure that the device could officially be licensed under his name, Reginald contacted the agency and they sent Jack to collect the plans which were now safely stored away on the memory stick.

Now all he has to do is take the USB back to headquarters and his mission would be complete.

"Mr. Andrews." Jack gave the man a brief smile as he stepped out of the elevator and Reginald ushered him towards the study where he kept the vault.

"I didn't see you at the party last night, did you leave early?" the older man asked pushing the frame of his glasses back up his nose as he gave the younger man a glance and Jack had to force down the flush quickly rushing up to his cheeks, "It was a long day and I wanted to get some rest." 

Reginald just gave an understanding nod, "Yes, yes you need to be on your best to get from New York and back safely, especially with the cargo you'll be carrying."

The study was more or less what you'd expect from someone who was supposedly one of the greatest minds in the country. There was a large oak desk with a chair towards one side of the room. A brown leather couch with a coffee table stacked with books towards the center of the room, while the shelves stacked against the walls were filled with books as well. Jack just followed the man towards the portrait of a young woman hanging beside the window near the desk; he already saw the room the night before so there was no reason to take it in this time.

"Alright then Mr. Brewer," Reginald said as he took the portrait down to reveal the high tech safe underneath and stepped aside, "If you'll please open the vault."

Jack stepped forward and leaned down instantly making the panel on the front of the vault light up. _"Enter voice key."_

Jack cleared his throat before he spoke, "Jack Brewer."

" _Jack Brewer, voice authentication confirmed."_

The vault gave a brief beep and a hiss and Jack pulled back when the little metal door popped open to reveal the contents inside.

The night before, when Reginald showed Jack the vault there was nothing in there besides the memory stick now there's something else completely; Jack frowned as he reached in to take out a shiny silver pen and pulled back to face the older man. "What's this?"

Reginald's face twisted in confusion and he rushed around the younger man to get a look inside the vault and his eyes went wide, "What… No! I don't understand! Where is it?!" 

As the older man pushed Jack out of the way and reached into the vault to feel around the sides-like it wasn't already painfully clear that the thing is empty-Jack took a closer look at the pen when he pushed down the top and-

" _Yeah, Jack Brewer."_

Jack blinked in surprise but Reginald didn't seem to notice since he was having a mental breakdown so the young man clicked the pen again.

" _Yeah, Jack Brewer."_

It sounds like his voice, he knows it's his voice but what-

" _Yeah, Jack Brewer."_

Jack's eyes went wide and the grip he had on the pen slipped when it all suddenly fell into place.

"Oh my God… Leo."

The pen hit the tiled floors with a soft tap and Jack just stared down at it in complete shock,

" _Driver… Roll up the partition."_

 **The End**

 **A/N: You know, after reading it without the music playing, I realize that it sounded a lot sexier in my head…**

 **Uh… review?**


	4. The Covenant: Perfect

**A/N: READ THE WARNINGS FIRST**

 **WARNING: this is a HORROR fic! It's also Slash as in guy on guy,** _ **homosexual relations**_ **. (Seriously, if you read this fic this far and are still holding homophobic vibes, I think it's time you see a therapist and work out these issues of denial you seem to have). It's a little gory, kinda gross, there are many many** _ **major character deaths**_ **, underage sex,** _ **non-graphic RAPE/NON-CON**_ **, drug use, underage alcohol use,** _ **GRAPHIC**_ **descriptions of death.**

 **DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO ANY OF THESE TOPICS! YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY BEEN WARNED!**

 **So, I found out a while back that Sebastian Stan did a movie called** _ **The Covenant**_ **once and I was perfectly tickled pink when I found out his name in the movie was Chase. If you read the first chapter then you know I set up Leo with Bucky in that story and then I found out about this and I couldn't help myself. Lots of canon divergence and inaccuracies from both fandoms, it's a cross-over so I'm afraid that was pretty much unavoidable.**

 **I don't usually write horror (or I guess it's more like a thriller) fics but I read this other horror fic that left me completely fascinated so yeah…**

 **Summary: What if Eddy didn't help Leo get back at Chase during the whole talent show fiasco? Feeling angry and betrayed, Leo's new friend offers him a little comfort which Leo gratefully accepts. If only he knew that this new friend wasn't all he seemed.**

 **Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Lab Rats or the Covenant or any of their characters**

The entire house was dark. It's true that Pogue already knew Chase's parents passed away but he never expected the house to look and feel so hauntingly desolate. He slowly went up the stairs, tracking the magical energy he could feel practically radiating from a room somewhere on the second floor of the two story house. After Chase invited Caleb and the others to go play foosball, Pogue declined thinking that that was the perfect opportunity to go and find some dirt on Chase Collins. And no, he isn't doing it because he's jealous, no matter what Kate might think.

He's doing it because… something isn't right about Chase, Pogue wasn't exactly sure what that was but he knew that the other teen was hiding something from them, something big, so he found Chase's registered address and decided to go find out for himself since he knew Chase wouldn't just admit it.

When he got to the house about ten minutes ago it all seemed normal enough. Until he managed to pick the lock on the front door and he felt it.

A huge amount of magical energy pulsing faintly from somewhere in the house and Pogue was shocked half to death at the realization that there was another warlock in the house. For a moment Pogue almost thought that it was Chase and his cover was blown but it didn't really feel like Chase. He never felt this kind of magical energy or magical energy of any kind coming from Chase before so then he thought maybe it was Chase's father and he was a warlock but that didn't fit either since he was supposed to be dead. It didn't feel like a warlock. It just felt like there was an enormous amount of powerful energy stored somewhere inside so despite his better judgment Pogue went searching for it. Following the energy trail all the way from the foyer up stairs towards the second floor.

Again the house was dark and quiet. Dark shadows fell across his face as he walked by the window at the end of the hall on the second floor and he almost paused when he saw a slither of light beneath a door at the other end of the hall, right where that energy was coming from.

Quietly making his way down the hall, the energy just got stronger and stronger. It didn't feel threatening or even harmful, if anything it felt warm, soothing even and that haunting feeling of unease he's felt since he stepped into the house started melting away a little bit with every step he took. Once he reached the door, Pogue paused to listen, pressing his ear against the wooden surface before reaching out to turn the doorknob when he didn't hear anything indicating that someone might be on the other side.

Unfortunately the door was locked, giving a sigh Pogue's eyes turned black as he concentrated his energy on the lock and it slowly slid out of place and the door popped open and he pushed it even further to step inside only to freeze when he realized that there was in fact someone in the room.

It was a boy.

He was young, around fourteen fifteen years old if Pogue had to guess. He had dark skin and brown eyes. The boy didn't look up when he entered; just stayed exactly where he was perched up on the king sized four poster bed with his legs pulled up against his chest as he stared out blankly through the window on the left side of the room. What really got Pogue were his eyes, those dark brown eyes were glassy and vacant almost dead to the world as he just stared up at the night sky while his fingers toyed with the end of his sleeve near his shoulder.

Pogue frowned when he realized that the energy that he'd been following was coming from that boy and he wondered exactly why it was that it didn't feel like he was a warlock despite the incredible power he clearly held and he stepped forward, into the room leaving the door open behind him.

"Hello?"

The boy didn't immediately respond, he was silent for a moment before his head slowly turned to face the new occupant and Pogue could do nothing more than blink in confusion when those empty eyes suddenly filled. First with shock and then with intense panic and fear.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"I-"

"No it doesn't matter, get out." The boy said immediately getting off the bed and rushing towards him, strangely enough a strange clinking sound followed him as he moved. "Get out! Get out right now."

"Look I just wanted to-"

"You don't understand!" The boy said grabbing a hold of his shoulders to try and force him out, "You need to leave before he gets back."

Pogue pulled his arm free with a deep frown marring his features, resisting the boy every time he tried to shove him out the door. "Wait, who are you talking about? Are you talking about Chase?"

The boy seemed to tense at the other teen's name and shrank back a bit, Pogue stepped forward, "Why do I need to leave before he gets back?"

"Please." The boy pleaded as tears started to fill those still panicked eyes and he tried to push the taller teen out again, "You need to leave before it's too late. It isn't safe here."

"Why isn't it safe?" Pogue asked pushing back only for a bright gleam to catch his gaze, on the floor there was a long silver chain leading all the way from the bed to disappear somewhere beneath the oversized pajama bottoms that the younger boy was wearing. Without a second thought he reached over to grab the side of the flannel material only for his eyes to go wide when he realized that the chain lead to a thick heavy looking manacle wrapped around the teen's ankle.

"Oh my God." The boy shoved his hand away and stepped back with his arms wrapped around his waist.

"You can't be here. He'll kill you if he finds you here… just like the others."

"Others." Pogue felt dread wash over him and his stomach gave a vicious turn, "What others?"

"Everyone." The boy croaked out with a painful sob and his body started to tremble, "My mom and dad. My brothers and sister, he got rid of all of them."

"Chase… he killed them. Why?"

"They were in the way."

"The way of what?"

"Me."

Pogue's jaw fell open in shock and he took a deep shuddering breath, he couldn't stop glancing down at the chain that led from the bed to the boy's ankle. It was a magical thread, he knew because he's seen one before in his dad's study a couple of times. They were used to bind magical creatures to stop them from entering human territories or to keep them from wreaking havoc in places they have no place being. But they were never used to bind or imprison someone.

"Why did he want you?"

"Because he needs me." The boy said and this time his eyes almost seemed to glaze over all over again and spoke in a dead tone like he was just repeating what someone told him. "Because I'm _perfect_."

Pogue kept glancing down at the magical thread when his eyes widened all over again and everything suddenly seemed to fall into place, he knew he had to get the kid out of there.

Right now.

The taller teen rushed over and the boy's eyes seemed to clear as he stumbled back until his back hit the wall, "What are you doing?"

"We need to get you out of here." Pogue said as he crouched down and lifted the pant leg up, only for the boy to start struggling, pushing at his shoulders in an effort to shove him away. "No, you can't! I have to stay; if he finds out he'll kill you."

For a fifteen-fourteen year old, the kid was unnaturally weak since he couldn't even manage to nudge him back let alone push him away and Pogue wondered if Chase weakened him in order to make sure he couldn't escape. Pogue stood up straight and grabbed the teen's shoulders to stop his struggling.

"Please, I can't watch someone else die again-"

"Calm down, shhh. He won't kill me alright." Pogue said clearly as the boy let out a sob and let his head fall forward against his chest, the taller teen wrapped his arms around him and tried to calm him down before pulling back to grab the boy's chin and turn his head up so he could see his eyes but almost faltered when he saw the tears streaming down his face.

"Hey, look at me. He won't kill me." Pogue's eyes briefly flashed to a pitch black and the boy's breath hitched and his eyes went wide before they went back to their normal brown. "I won't let him. I won't let him hurt you either, O.K?"

"You can't stop him." The boy said as another tear streamed down his face and his voice sounded oddly calm, "You're not strong enough."

Pogue paused for a moment before he crouched down all over again, "How about you let me worry about that. What's your name anyway?"

"Leo, Leo Collins." The boy answered evenly as Pogue lifted the pant leg to inspect the manacle and he frowned, "Isn't Collins Chase's last name?"

"He said that's what I have to tell people whenever we move and they ask about me. I have to tell them I'm his step brother, both our parents are dead and he's taking care of me. I have to tell them that I have stay inside cause I get sick really easily."

"Is he your step brother?"

"No."

Pogue paused for a moment to look up at the boy, "What's your real name?"

The boy hesitated as his hands clenched and he bit his bottom lip, "Leo… Dooley. Leo Dooley."

"O.K, well mines Pogue Parry." The older teen said just as he wrapped his hand around the manacle and his eyes flashed black all over again the metal restraint crumbled under his touch and he let out a deep sigh before standing up straight to turn around and leave. "C'mon, I'm pretty sure he'll be back by six so-"

Pogue stopped just beside the door when he realized that the other teen wasn't following, "Let's go."

"He'll kill you if he finds out you took me." Leo said staying right where he was, "I'm not watching someone else die on my behalf. You need to leave."

"I won't let him kill me."

"What makes you think you have a choice?" Leo said and Pogue swallowed hard at the implication behind those words, before his jaw just set as the boy spoke again, "I won't go with you."

"Yeah well, _you_ don't have a choice." Pogue said as he rushed forward and his eyes flashed black again, Leo's eyes slipped shut and he started crashing to the floor before Pogue caught him and lifted him up into his arms, kicking the chain away towards the bed as he quickly rushed out of the room and down the stairs. Out down the hall, completely missing the way the chain lying just beside the bed started to glow red and the tiny black spiders perched up in the corner of the room scurried across the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't talk to strangers.

That's the first rule that most parents teach their kids once they're old enough to understand and take them out into the big bad world. And of course Tasha made sure to teach Leo this rule when he was old enough to understand and he always stuck to this rule. Leo didn't like meeting strange people anyway since he usually always eventually got teased by said strange persons or in some more extreme cases bullied if he wasn't careful enough so when he went out Leo knew to keep his eyes on his surroundings and to never trust any random stranger that approaches him and this mentality lasted for about fifteen years. Right up until high school when he decided to try and boost his popularity by entering the school talent show.

Right up until he met Chase.

The house was dark, cold and silent.

Leo took in deep shallow breaths, trying to calm his racing heart as he tried to figure out exactly how he managed to land himself in the mess that he's currently in in the first place. I mean, yeah we've already established that it all started with the talent show but how could something as innocent as entering a high school talent show go so horribly wrong?

Well to explain that we'll have to go back to the first time that Leo met Chase.

Not Chase Davenport, his best friend, big brother and occasional friendly rival.

Chase Collins, the tall guy with the dark hair and those insanely gorgeous pale blue almost silver eyes. The guy who, in Leo's opinion, was way too good-looking to be working in some crappy little gift shop on the far end of town. Leo met him on a trip to said crappy little gift shop about a month before the talent show. Adam, Bree and Chase were on a mission and big D was supervising. It was nothing too serious; just some busted pipeline that needed to be fixed before a stray spark possibly gets too close and sets the whole forest area on fire. Usually Leo would have been in the lab monitoring the whole thing on the satellite and com link but his mom thought a mission away for Adam, Bree and Chase to be the perfect opportunity for her and Leo to finally spend some time together the way they used to before she got married and go out shopping, so Donald was currently taking care of his mission specialist duties for the day.

Much to the boy's annoyance.

Leo loves his mother, he really does.

But there's really only so much shopping he can take before starts losing his mind.

Thankfully Tasha noticed her son's apparent fatigue and suggested that he just wait in the car while she went in and looked around in the brand new boutique that just opened up and Leo was grateful for the reprieve. Although staring at the open street wasn't any better than watching his mom try on outfit after outfit only for her to end up not buying it, it was a whole lot better than carrying his mother's clothes around after her in the stores with all those old ladies pinching his cheeks and cooing about how adorable he was while the few girls his own age he actually saw that day stood giggling at him at every turn.

Yeah, shopping with his mom isn't fun.

It was right in the middle of these thoughts, as he leaned his head out the window and gazed out at the shops lining up the sides of the road that he noticed what looked like a magic kit, in the window of a gift shop a few stores away.

For the past month Leo had been toying with the idea of entering the school talent show, but up until that point he didn't think that he'd actually go through with it since he hadn't even been able to think of an act by then yet. So after seeing the box set a bright smile settled on his face and he decided to go check it out, he was bored and it was going to be at least half an hour before Tasha actually reappeared so he figured why not.

When he entered the gift shop it all looked normal enough. There were huge glass windows letting in as much light as possible in to the store that he then realized was actually lot bigger than it looked outside. Long isles all lined up and stacked up with snow globes, calendars, magazines, lots of little figurines and some travel magazines to one side. Leo didn't see anyone standing at the large oak desk behind the register after he walked inside, despite the little silver bell that tinkered loudly when the door opened and closed so he just walked over towards the display window a couple of yards away.

Again the store was actually a lot bigger than it seemed and the shelves stretched right from the back towards the far side of the store so Leo had to walk all the way around the two shelves near the front of the store in order to reach the display only to pause when a bright gleam suddenly caught his eye, a little further back.

It was odd but Leo couldn't stop himself from turning away from his path and walking towards it, somehow missing how the room almost seemed to start to darken as he followed that ever present flickering gleam.

Deeper and deeper into the store Leo's eyes were fixed in the object until he reached the very last shelf way back in the store, it was a bookshelf lined with hundreds of books all neatly stacked in a row. About two shelves above his head Leo saw what had caught his eye. One of the books had a very odd looking symbol on the binding, an emblem that seemed to be carved onto a silver medallion and attached to the side of the grey book. Other than that it didn't seem to have any other words or markings on it.

Now insanely curious Leo reached out to grab it only to sigh in frustration when he realized that he wasn't quite tall enough to reach it, so he got on his toes and braced a hand on one of the lower shelves to try again, only for the shelf he was holding onto to somehow give in at his admittedly, miniscule weight and start to tip over.

"Oh shit."

Leo's eyes went wide when he heard the telltale groan of the wood as it creaked and started to fall over and the boy took in a sharp breath, immediately let go of the shelf to raise his hands above his head and brace for impact when no impact came.

Well that's not true. A couple of the books did tumble off the shelf and hit him on the head, but other than a few minor thumps Leo wasn't hurt.

The boy peeked through his arms up at the shelf only to blink in surprise when he saw it move to lean back against the wall, almost seeming to move completely on its own only to jump in surprise when he suddenly felt and saw the arm just a few inches above his head. Pushing the shelf back, causing a few of the books to tumble down to the floor before it settled back in place.

"You should be more careful, some of the shelves in here are old. They're not as solid as they used to be." Leo immediately turned around to find someone standing behind him.

The guy was tall, pitch black hair and pale blue eyes, Leo paused for a moment when he realized that the guy didn't look that much older than him, maybe two or three years older, a senior probably. The boy shook the thought from his head and offered the stranger a wry smile.

"Yeah well I could've used a little warning beforehand. Thanks by the way."

"Its fine, I'm pretty sure I would've gotten fired if some kid got crushed in the store on my shift anyway." The guy said with a shrug as he crouched down and started picking up the fallen books and Leo felt a little awkward as silence fell over the room so he crouched down beside the other to pick up a couple of books as well before he spoke. "You don't really look old enough to work in a place like this."

The guy paused to look up at Leo and gave a snort, "You don't look old enough to walk around without a babysitter so I guess we're even."

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Leo rolled his eyes as he stacked the books he picked up on one knee, "I'm fifteen; I haven't needed a babysitter since I was ten."

"Yeah, well I'm seventeen. I'm just working here for a while, while I visit my dad."

Leo nodded, "So you don't go to Mission Creak?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I actually came in here cause…" Leo trailed off when he saw the book from earlier lying just a about a foot away, with that emblem still gleaming strangely even in the dim lighting that they were in. there was writing engraved into the silver emblem, unfortunately it was all written in Latin and sadly Leo only took three months of Latin before quitting and taking up French instead.

But he could make out one word.

 _Veneficus_.

He couldn't stop himself from reaching out to take the book, when the teen beside him grabbed it first and shuffled it in with all the other books in his hands. Leo frowned.

"What's that?"

The other glanced up at him for a moment before shrugging, "A book."

"What kind of book?"

"The kind you read." The other said smugly as he got up from his crouch and set the stack in his hands down to the side while Leo just rolled his eyes as he stood up as well.

"Funny. I meant what's it about?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in." the older teen said smoothly as he took the books from Leo's grasp and set them down beside the others, "So, you said you came in here because?"

"Oh right." Leo said with a soft sigh as he was brought back to the reason he walked into the store in the first place and he turned back to gesture towards the window near the front, "I saw a magic kit in your window and I wanted to come check it out."

The raven haired teen arched a brow at him, "You like magic huh?"

"Well not really." Leo admitted, "I was just… there's this talent show at my school in a month but I don't really have a talent so I saw the box and I-"

"Figured a box of fake card tricks and never ending scarves would be a good start?" the teen asked with another scoff, "You realize that, that kit was meant for eight year olds and cheap birthday clowns right?"

"I do now." Leo mumbled out with a huff as he folded his arms across his chest and the other tried for a smile, "Look, I'm not making fun of you or anything I'm just saying there's a better kit than the one in the window I could get for you if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have to get it out of storage though, so you should probably wait up front." The teen said as he turned back and walked towards the front of the store and Leo followed, "Thanks."

"Hey, what's your name anyway?"

"Leo, Leo Dooley. And you?"

"Chase Collins."

Leo almost paused, "No way."

"What?"

"My brother's name is Chase, well step brother anyway."

"Step brother, huh." Chase said glancing down at the boy beside him, "Yeah, he's kind of a pain sometimes."

"He treats you alright?"

Leo frowned, "What do you mean?"

Chase shrugged, "A friend of mine had step family. It wasn't fun. His dad's wife was a bitch and her kids were worse. He hated living with them."

"Well my family isn't like that." Leo answered confidently, "My mom married their dad a while back. I'm pretty sure I've never been happier."

"Their dad?"

"I have another older brother and sister. Adam's the oldest, Bree's the second oldest and Chase is the youngest. But they're all really cool, we get along great." Leo said with a shrug and Chase watched him as he spoke, "So you've never felt out of place around them? They never make you feel like you don't belong."

Leo hesitated, "No, well I mean it's only been a couple of months and I- what does this have to do with anything?"

"Nothing." Chase said raising his hands up in surrender once they neared the register, "I was just curious that's all. Not often you hear about the whole step family thing actually working out after all. But if you say you're happy and they don't make you feel like an outsider then I'll take your word for it. We can't all be that lucky."

Leo looked away, biting his bottom lip for a moment as he folded his arms across his chest.

Adam, Bree and Chase don't make him feel like an outsider… well not always anyway and it's not like they do it on purpose. Their set up is just different, what with them being bionic and him being human, its normal for him to feel a little left out sometimes right? Plus he loves his family, he really doesn't remember being any happier than he is right now. So it's not a big deal right? And besides it's only been a few months, he just hasn't gotten used to everything yet.

"Wait here I'll be right back." Chase said once they reached the desk at the front and Leo let out a heavy sigh as he leaned against it, briefly wondering how much longer his mother would be when Chase reappeared from the door a few feet away from the register all over again, this time holding what looked like a large oak box with carvings drawn on the sides and Leo's eyes widened as it was set down on the counter and he turned back to face it.

"Wow."

"Yeah, it's a collector's item." Chase said with a shrug as he popped the latch keeping the lid shut and opened the top to reveal lots of little trinkets scattered around in the box's plush red velvet interior. The raven haired teen took out a deck of cards and handed it to the boy and Leo's started shuffling through them. "Lots of great magicians start off with this kit and then work their way up. I actually started out with it myself."

Leo paused to look up from the trick cards up at the other teen, "You do magic tricks?"

"I used to." Chase said with a shrug, "All the time when I was younger, but eventually the tricks started getting old and I couldn't help but want something more."

"Something like what?"

"Something, I should've had from the start." Chase said quietly and Leo frowned at the look in his eyes while the other just let out a deep breath, "Anyway, if you want the kit you can have it. It's eight hundred for the full kit, five-fifty if you just want a basic starter kit."

"Five-fifty?!" Leo almost gaped before stacking the cards together to set them back into the box, "Yeah, that's way outside my price range so I think I'll pass."

Chase smiled, "I thought you wanted to enter the school talent show."

"Yeah, well, I'll think of something else to do. Thanks anyway." Leo said as he shut the lid and Chase just shrugged as he made to take the box only for his fingers to brush up against Leo's and the boy could do nothing more than stare as the taller teen's eyes suddenly snapped shut and he took a deep shuddering breath. A flush colored his cheeks before he suddenly let out a deep moan as his eyes opened again and Leo could have sworn he saw his eyes turn pitch black before going blue again and he quickly snatched his hands away.

"Uhm… are you O.K?"

The other teen said nothing for a moment, just stared with this oddly heated edge to his gaze before he quickly cleared his throat and looked away, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Leo said with a somewhat strained laugh, "You sort of blacked out on me for a minute."

"I'm sure."

"Okay, I should go before my mom gets worried-"

"Wait!"

"What?" Leo said at the odd tone of alarm in Chase's voice when the older teen cleared his throat and gave him a smile, "Look, if you can't afford it then you could always just borrow mine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't use it anymore, so why not?" Chase said as he walked around the counter towards the boy, "I don't have it here though, so you'll have to come pick it up at my place. If you want I could show you how to do the tricks myself."

Leo looked at him incredulously, "Really?"

Chase rolled his eyes, "Yes really. Why's that so hard to believe."

"You don't know me. I don't know you." Leo said clearly as he folded his arms across his chest, "There's no way anyone would be that nice to some kid they just met for no reason. What's the catch?"

"No catch." Chase said before his head gave a tilt as he stopped about a foot away from the boy to lean against the counter, "Although, I guess it could be nice to make a friend. I've been in Mission Creak for a while now, but I've pretty much been alone since I got here."

"Really, you haven't made any friends yet?" Leo said looking the other up and down, "You don't look like you'd have any trouble making friends. I'm pretty sure most of the girls at my school would lose their minds if a guy like you transferred. My sister included."

Chase chuckled, "Yeah well I'm… picky. Although, I choose to take that as a compliment."

Leo's head gave a tilt, "What about your dad, I thought you came to spend time with him."

"He… totally ditched me after I got here. Some emergency business trip he couldn't get out of. That's why I started working here, so I'd have something to do." Chase explained easily and Leo gave a nod before he continued. "So what do you say? We can start tomorrow. I can pick you up after school if you can't find a ride to my place if you want."

"I dunno-"

"C'mon, it'll be fun. I get something to do and you get to enter the talent show."

Leo hesitated for another moment.

There's something about Chase that wasn't quite right. It's the same feeling he used to get around Marcus way back when only this time it felt different. Leo just wasn't sure exactly how different it was. Leo bit his bottom lip for a moment while his hands clenched and released on his arms until he gave a faint smile.

"Sure, what's the worst that could happen right?"

Just then, Leo caught sight of a spider crawling out from the side of the box; pitch black with long legs and hairy, about the size of his palm. Chase's eyes widened as he made to swat it away only for Leo to reach out first and hold out his hand. The spider seemed to crawl over the box's side before curving around to crawl onto his hand and Leo gave a warm smile.

It seemed weirdly docile as it just sat there on his palm, not really moving very far away from his hand before returning again.

"You like spiders?" the boy suddenly heard Chase ask and Leo felt his face flush a bit but just shrugged as he turned his hand over as the arachnid crawled over it. "It's weird I know-"

"No not weird just… interesting." Chase said as he tilted his head to the side, watching Leo with the strangest look in his eyes before shaking his head as he reached into his pocket to take out his cellphone, "Give me your number and I'll call you before I pick you up tomorrow."

What's the worst that could happen?

Murphy's law; if anything bad can happen, it will happen.

Unfortunately despite all the past experience he's had with captain eyebrows, Perry and Douglas, Leo managed to forget that.

Everything was fine at first.

Leo would make up some excuse about where he was going every day after school, walk about a block away where Chase would pick him up and they'd go to his house. Not that he really had a reason to lie to his family; I suppose Leo wanted to surprise them. He wanted to do the whole big reveal on the night of the talent show. He could almost see it all happen in his head. Crowds cheering, Adam Bree and Chase would congratulate him on his way down from the stage and maybe just maybe, Janelle might give him his first kiss right after he leaves the stage.

He was exaggerating things of course he was, mostly what he was hoping for was for the popular kids to take more of a notice of him and of course to impress his siblings at least a little.

So he'd hitch a ride from Chase, the first time they went Leo had to take a moment to just stare at the old house sitting right in the middle of the woods since it looked like something out of a Steven King novel with its high towers and gothic architecture, there were even a couple of gargoyles on the front porch. Chase just shrugged and said that his father was eccentric before they walked inside where it looked pretty much the same only less terrifying I suppose.

Everyday they'd sit in the study or in Chase's room and the older boy would teach him a new trick, sometimes Leo would get it right, right off the bat and sometimes he'd fail miserably for hours while Chase chuckled at his failed attempts. On the days where he couldn't get it right they'd usually end up working late and Chase would always ask Leo if he wanted to sleep over to which Leo would almost always refuse.

A, because his mom would flip out and B, because despite the time he spent with Chase and how well he's gotten to know the other teen, he still wasn't completely comfortable around him. Chase was smart, funny and so interesting since he always had something to talk about. Apparently he was adopted and lived with his adoptive parents before they had an accident and passed away and had to live with his adoptive aunt before finally finding his father a little while later. His adoptive parents travelled a lot so for the most part Chase was home schooled and he got to see lots of different places all around the world. Places that he told Leo all about whenever they'd hang out at his house.

Chase was also ridiculously good looking which is something Leo never brought any attention to since well… why would he? Chase is his friend and beside that he's never thought about other guys like that before he's never even noticed another guy like that before. The way Chase always looked at him was awkward enough so why on earth would Leo intentionally try to make things worse by mentioning those silver eyes or that perfect smirk or those insane abs that made him look like he probably lived in a gym.

And there's another thing, Chase's staring, which is just one of the many things that made Leo feel uncomfortable whenever he visited the older boy.

Sometimes he'd be practicing a trick and he'd feel Chase watching him and I don't mean watching as in waiting to see the next time that Leo inevitably made another epic failure I mean he _stared_. The same way he did in the store that first time they met only it seemed like the intensity in those eyes was getting worse with every day that passed.

And then there were the times when Chase touched him, sometimes it would be harmless enough. Chase would toss an arm around his shoulders or high five him or whatever and Leo wouldn't really mind any of those things. The touching only made him uncomfortable when he was sitting with Chase on his bed and the older teen would suddenly put his hand on his leg or when they were on the couch in the living room and the arm he had around his shoulders would suddenly start tracing lines all along his arm and neck moving dangerously low on his collar and chest. Leo would shrug it off with a laugh and Chase wouldn't really react either way so at first Leo thought he was just overreacting.

But then there was that one time in the study.

Leo isn't exactly sure what happened.

Chase was helping him practice a trick using these silver hoops and Leo just wasn't getting it so he went around to stand behind the teen and show him by moving his hands for him. Chase held his hand and taught him how to flick his wrist just right so the silver rings would disappear and the bubbles would appear, Leo's gaze was fixed on the rings when he suddenly felt Chase move closer against his back and lean in to say something against his ear and Leo blacked out.

Or at least he thinks he blacked out. He can't really remember.

He just remembers shutting his eyes before opening them to find himself in Chase's car as the radio played loudly and Chase went rambling on about a trip he took with his parents to Mongolia.

Leo's head felt fuzzy and his body felt sluggish. He asked Chase what happened only for the teen to give him a funny look as he told him that he was driving him home, before congratulating the shorter teen on finally getting the trick right after all those tries.

Leo didn't remember any of that, but Chase seemed so calm and sure of himself that he believed him.

After that lots of strange things started happening.

Chase was suddenly around all the time, sometimes he'd show up between classes and Leo would have to make an excuse to get away from his siblings to go see what he wanted. There were a couple of times that Leo would opt to take the bus instead of calling Chase to pick him up but it seemed like every time he did the bus would break down or get a flat or sometimes just not show at all and he'd have no choice but to call the older teen.

And then of course there were the storms.

A lot more storms than there used to be in Mission Creak. Usually whenever Leo spent time with Chase he'd tell his mom that he was going to hang out with Gordo, do some homework and just play video games once they were done. And since Gordo has been Leo's friend since kindergarten Tasha always agreed without too much trouble. He even managed to get Gordo to cover for him in case his mom called their house.

But one night, Friday night, a storm broke out when Leo was at Chase's and the roads started to flood. They wouldn't be able to leave at least until morning so Chase offered to let Leo stay over and Leo agreed, calling his mom to ask if he could sleep over at Gordo's instead. Tasha agreed, telling her son to stay safe and brush his teeth before bed.

It was the first night he ever actually slept at Chase's house and admittedly he was a little excited. Yeah it was a little creepy but Leo's always loved scary movies so he was looking forward to spending the night in the spooky house and Chase seemed happy to have him there. Actually Chase seemed a little too happy to have him there, which instantly made Leo uncomfortable.

And in noticing the boy's discomfort Chase offered him something to help him try and relax.

"I-I don't know." Leo said staring at the glass filled with bright amber liquid that Chase held in front of him as they settled down on the couch in the room lit only by the fire burning brightly in the fireplace before them. Chase gave him a smile.

"Trust me it'll make you feel better."

"I've never actually had whiskey before. I've never really had alcohol of any kind before." Leo said and Chase shrugged as he took a sip from his own glass, "First time for everything right?"

"My mom would flip."

"I won't tell if you don't."

Leo stared at the glass for another moment before taking it from the older teen; letting his hands rest on the cool smooth finish on the glass before lifting it up to smell only to pull back with a cringe as the sharp sting of alcohol went straight up into his sinuses. Leo looked up at the other and Chase arched a brow at him before he gave in and took a sip, before coughing and gagging at the burn that simmered down his throat. Chase laughed as he thumped Leo's back and leaned over so he was sitting closer, "Don't worry you get used to it. Try again."

Leo cringed but tried again anyway, this time taking a larger gulp and pausing only for Chase to put his finger on the bottom of the glass and start tipping it a little more forcing the younger teen to swallow down the whole thing, "That's it."

Leo woke the next morning feeling like…

Like…

Well he isn't sure what he felt like. He's heard about hangovers, he knows what he was supposed to feel that his head should have been in pain while his mouth went completely dry and his stomach should have been turning violently while his entire body protested at every movement.

But that's not how he felt the next morning.

Yes he had a faint ache thudding somewhere in the back of his head but otherwise he didn't feel that bad. Although he did feel somewhat fuzzy and his body felt weird. Not painful or even uncomfortable just odd.

Leo felt strangely numb when he woke up the next morning and it took a couple of tries for him to remind his limbs how to bend and move. He sat up in what he realized was Chase's bed in Chase's room, without any clothes on.

Chase walked in a few moments later, grinning from ear to ear as he told a story about how Leo got wasted after just two glasses before trying to go out into the storm. His clothes were soaked, so Chase took them off and tossed them in the drier before setting the boy down in the bed and Leo flushed when he realized that Chase had seen him completely naked.

The older teen just shrugged it off, saying how Leo doesn't have anything he doesn't so it's not a big deal. Leo sat there trying to remember any of what Chase described but ultimately came up blank when he suddenly felt the other teen's hand on his skin, drawing a long line down the center of his back as he talked about the tricks they could practice that day and Leo felt a strange shiver run through him at the oddly _familiar_ touch.

After that there was a storm almost every Friday night and every time Leo would have to spend the night at Chase's. Sometimes he'd wake up fully clothed on the bed and other times he'd wake up without any clothes on, feeling numb and disoriented. Once he woke up and found Chase right there in the bed with him. He was mostly dressed in a t-shirt and boxers but Leo felt strange about waking up in the older teens bed with Chase right there and an arm wrapped around his waist.

But he tried not to worry about it. At the time it didn't seem to matter. Chase was a nice guy after all and he was being incredibly kind in helping him the way he was so Leo tried not to dwell on the weirdness of his and Chase's relationship.

And then came the auditions for the talent show.

Principle Perry was, surprisingly enough, very impressed with the trick he used for his audition and Leo was happy to realize that he really did manage to get the trick right, but that day was still itching in the back of his mind and he couldn't help feeling a little queasy at the fact that he couldn't remember anything about that afternoon.

But that uneasy feeling instantly vanished when Chase, his older brother Chase, totally betrayed him and stole his act for the talent show.

The anger and hurt that Leo felt at that moment was immeasurable, especially since Chase didn't actually have to train to get that trick right instead choosing to cheat by using his telekinesis app to levitate the paper balls that were thrown at him. They argued for a long time afterwards with the super genius just trying to shrug it off like it was no big deal before boasting about how well he would do at the show in the next week.

He and Chase have always been competitive; they were always going up against each other. It was different than how it was between Adam and Chase since Adam mostly annoyed Chase for shits and giggles, with Leo and Chase it was different but not necessarily in a bad way.

They used their rivalry to improve themselves and it's not like they ever really held any grudges afterwards, but right then after Chase swooped in and stole the talent show away from him Leo felt betrayed. He knew how important that show was to his younger brother and yet that didn't stop him from turning all of Leo's hard work into nothing but one giant waste of time.

Feeling beyond angry and depressed, Leo called his new friend not really to vent but just so that he'd have something to distract him from the turbulent emotions he was feeling. He even arranged with his mom beforehand that he would be staying the night before walking the three blocks the bus stop where the older teen picked him up and they drove to his house.

Again he hadn't called Chase to vent, just hang out and think about something else, unfortunately once they actually made it into the gothic house in the middle of the woods Leo let it all out and ended up with his head on Chase's shoulder as the older teen let out one stream of heavy thick smoke after the other before handing the paper rolled with herbs to the other teen.

He isn't sure why he agreed to try weed, Chase just said that it would make him feel better and Leo was in a bad enough mood to believe him without putting up too much of a fight. The first few puffs were the worst.

Leo chocked and gagged as his lungs filled with smoke and he started feeling dizzy while Chase rubbed circles on his back and pulled him a little closer when the older teen suggested trying something else to help ease Leo into it.

"Open your mouth and suck in." Chase said as he turned to face the boy and Leo gave him an apprehensive look before just doing as he was told. Chase put the joint to his lips and took in a deep drag and held it as he leaned in closer to blow the smoke out into Leo's mouth. A little surprised, Leo didn't forget to suck in a deep breath and inhale the smoke and this time it didn't feel quite as overwhelming, before breathing back out through his nose and before he could stop himself he giggled.

After that things got a lot easier and Leo's mind was nothing more than a haze of fuzzy good warmth as he lay there on the couch next to what he was sure was his bestest best friend in the whole entire world. Although some tiny part of his mind didn't particularly enjoy feeling so disoriented the rest of him was just relieved that he didn't feel so angry at his brother any more.

"I could help you if you want."

Leo suddenly heard Chase say and he tilted his head to look up at the other, to see those silver blue eyes dilated and staring strangely at him, Leo frowned.

"What?"

"Your brother, your whole family actually, I could help you get back at them if you want."

Wait what were they talking about?

Right, Leo was rambling about Chase, his brother Chase not his friend.

He was a little angry, not as angry as before but the situation made Leo think back to all the other stuff that's happened between him and his new family as of late. Leo admitted that sometimes he did feel out of place, like he didn't belong and Adam Bree and Chase didn't really accept him the way he wanted them to. He felt left out and that feeling hurt. Especially since all he really wanted was to be a part of something.

He's always been the last one picked, the runt of the litter, the one everyone ignored and overlooked. Even his father left his mother the moment he found out that Tasha was pregnant. Tasha never said so herself, but he overheard a conversation she had with Grandma Rose a few years back. His own dad didn't think he was worth sticking around for and being a part of his life. Finding Adam, Bree and Chase made him feel like he could finally be a part of something. Something awesome. But every time Leo would feel like he didn't belong there. A lot of the times Adam, Bree and Chase would try to make him feel involved but most of the time, like that day with the super genius Leo just felt like he'd never really get what he wanted and he'd always be the odd one out.

The one left behind.

"Get back at them?" Leo asked trying and failing to sit up a little more when Chase spoke again, "It's not fair of them to treat you the way they do."

"They don't mean to, things are just different with us." Leo mumbled out as he reached for the joint only for Chase to keep it out of reach, "They shouldn't be different. I can make it better, you know."

"How?"

"I'll make them go away or maybe even take you away, far away from here."

"But," Leo paused with a frown, "I don't want to go away. I love my family."

"You said they make you sad."

"Sometimes." Leo admitted as he slowly turned back and pulled his legs up so he was sitting on his knees facing the other teen and had to grab hold of the couch when he almost felt himself start to fall over, "But if you care about someone, sometimes they'll make you sad. It's a sign that you really really… really like them."

"Do you like them?"

"I love them."

Chase gave a snort, "Love is overrated." And the teen took a deep drag of the joint while Leo frowned as he blew it out before looking up at the boy with a barely steady gaze. "What you want doesn't matter though."

"What?"

The taller teen suddenly smiled as he reached out to place his hand on the back of Leo's neck to pull him closer, letting his nose brush up against the side of his neck and a shiver rushed down Leo's spine as he braced a hand on Chase's chest to steady himself just as the older teen spoke.

"You're perfect you know that. I never thought it was possible but I finally found the perfect vessel." Chase mumbled out as he let his nose glide up towards Leo's cheek, "You're mine now. I'm never going to let you go."

Leo pushed at the others chest in an effort to pull back as his hazy mind slowly succeeded in interpreting that sentence and it made something unpleasant rise in his chest.

"What do you mean?"

Chase just stared back at him for another moment before giving a smile as he lifted the joint, "Want another hit?"

Suddenly all confusing thoughts immediately disappeared from Leo's mind and he nodded with a smile, before giving a pout when Chase brought the joint up to his own lips to take in a deep drag but didn't blow it back out again as he reached back to snuff it out in the ashtray on the side table beside them before pulling Leo down and the teen gasped when Chase's lips met his own.

He quickly got the hint and opened his mouth and as expected a stream of heavy smoke flooded his mouth, Leo sucked in a greedy breath only to almost choke and gag when he felt something else enter his mouth along with the smoke. Exhaling through his nose to quickly rid himself of the smoke, even as his mind fog over just a little bit more, Leo tried to pull back but Chase kept him still as his tongue moved around in the shorter teen's mouth in a demanding kiss.

"Ngh." Leo groaned in protest as he tried to pull back, but Chase just let his free hand slip down the shorter teen's side until he got to his leg and pulled him closer so Leo was straddling his waist.

"Chase…" Leo gasped when his lips were finally released but the other teen still kept him still wrapping one hand around Leo's back while the other slipped up the front of his shirt as he made a slow trail of kisses up the side of Leo's neck. "Chase hang on." Chase didn't listen as he pulled the boy even closer, biting at the shell of his ear while his hand kept moving up over Leo's chest and Leo gasped when one of his nipples was suddenly grasped and he kept trying to squirm back at the feeling. But his body felt weak. It seemed like so much unnecessary effort to get away from Chase's touches, especially since they felt so incredibly good and so Leo relented, bracing his hands on the taller teen's shoulders with a moan. Gravity shifted and Leo suddenly found himself on his back as Chase started grinding against him, groaning lowly in his ear as he whispered something in a language that Leo didn't recognize and a sharp breath forced itself from the boy's throat when what felt like a bolt of electricity suddenly shot down his spine. All of the sudden it was like he could feel everything, his skin felt hypersensitive as Chase's hands moved over his skin and their lips were sealed in a deep kiss.

Everything from that point sort of blurred although he could still feel everything, feel Chase's weight pressing down on him as he kissed and touched, hear himself say the older teen's name as his arms wrapped tight around the other teen's shoulders, dragging his fingers down Chase's back as he felt pleasure flow through him in dense waves until Chase suddenly sat him on his lap and Leo's eyes went wide and he gave a sharp gasp as when he was entered in one fell swoop.

When he woke up the next morning Leo was alone in bed.

The teen curled up underneath the covers, grateful that Chase wasn't in bed with him since he was seriously starting to regret doing what they did the night before. It's not that he hadn't liked it at the time because he did. He just never imagined his first time going that way before.

He likes Chase, he really does. But he's honestly never seen the other teen as anything more than just a friend before, despite how attractive he found him. It may sound cheesy and a little pathetic, but Leo wanted his first time to be with someone he was actually in love with and not have it be a mistake he made when he was out of it and too high to refuse.

It was a couple of minutes later when Chase walked in, the taller teen crawled right over him on the bed and started kissing a trail down his back as he mumbled out good morning and Leo couldn't really do more than just nod his head. Chase frowned and asked him what was wrong Leo just pulled a strained smile and said nothing. Making up an excuse about how he promised his mom he'd be back before ten and he got up, got dressed. Chase said nothing as he just watched the other get dressed, winching every now and then at the aches that throbbed all over his body before Chase got up and offered to drive him home.

That was Saturday morning four days ago.

Leo's been ignoring all of Chase's calls and not answering any of his texts, instead choosing to shut himself away in his room for the rest of the weekend.

Monday morning Leo didn't have a choice but to get up and go to school even though he really didn't want to, but his mother had been worried about him since the moment that he got back and he knew that refusing to go to school would just make Tasha even more suspicious so he went.

Adam, Bree and Chase noticed that something was wrong with him too but he wouldn't tell them what so they just tried to give him some space. Chase walked him to chemistry after lunch and apologized for the whole talent show thing, since he thought that was the reason for Leo's change in mood and he really hadn't meant to hurt him like that. But Leo insisted that he was over it. After everything that happened, worrying about a stupid talent show seemed petty in comparison so he just wished Chase luck and promised to be there when the show started.

And Leo was there when the show started, but Chase wasn't.

Bree wasn't either and neither was Adam. Tasha had promised to go to the show and support the kids since Adam was entering a sculpture with Bree's boyfriend Owen and big D promised to go because his wife all but blackmailed him into going.

But none of them showed.

They weren't answering their phones and when Leo called the house, not even Eddy answered to tell him where they were. Janelle had been sitting next to him in the gym, she suggested that maybe they were just running late, but Leo knew something was wrong. So he excused himself and quickly left the gym and went straight home.

The moment Leo got home he was greeted by darkness and complete and total silence.

Eddy didn't beam on when he walked in the door to insult him about his height or lack of athletic ability; he didn't immediately see Adam in the kitchen stuffing his face with food or find Bree and Chase arguing on the couch. It was just quiet.

"Hey, guys! Is anyone home?" Leo called out as he stepped into the house, reaching over to turn on a light switch but no matter how many times he flipped it no light came on.

"Hello!" Leo called again and got nothing but silence for an answer so he quickly walked around the couch, careful not to trip over the couch when he fell over something else instead and he fell face first into…

Popcorn?

Right, Adam and Bree's fix up of Owen's butter sculpture. They were supposed to show it to the artist before the show and apologize. Did it fall apart?

Leo braced his hands in the floor only to frown when he realized that the popped corn felt incredibly soggy and sticky even though it was soaked in butter. Leo grimaced and wiped his hands down on his shirt making a mental note to change when he gets the chance as he finally made it over towards the kitchen and started searching through the cupboards until he found a flash light and immediately turned it on. The bright white light flickered off and on for a moment before staying on and Leo let out a heavy sigh as he got up and aimed the flash light over towards the stairs before giving another frown.

There was popcorn all over the hard wood floors along with what looked like the end of a sneaker just behind the couch. Leo remembered the hard lump he tripped over on his way to the kitchen and walked towards it.

For a moment he almost thought that it was one of Adam's training dummies and Leo almost rolled his eyes at the thought only to freeze in shock and horror at what he saw once he reached the couch.

The popcorn that he'd slipped in earlier was drenched in a dark red liquid, seeping through and spreading out from the figure that lay face first on the floor, not so much as moving a single inch.

Leo could see his own sneakers skid marks leaving red trails from the couch towards the kitchen and Leo's heart was wracked with fear. The body on the floor looked like it was missing both arms and that's where the blood left it spilling out onto the hardwood floors to drench the bright yellow popcorn beneath it. Leo immediately covered his mouth in shock only stop and pull it back when he realized that it felt wet and sticky and had a distinctly metal tinge to its smell. Taking a deep shuddering breath Leo held his hand out in front of the light and he had to shut his mouth to force back a scream at the red smear over it and his body started to tremble as he looked down at his shirt and found it smeared in blood while his knees had been soaked in it. It was all he could do not to drop the flashlight as he quickly backed away from the body on the floor and found himself backed up against the kitchen's furthest wall, breathing hard as he continued to shake until he dropped the flashlight and immediately pulled off his shirt, leaving him in the black shirt he wore underneath, frantically wiping off the red from his hands to get rid of what he then realized was Owen's blood.

Leo recognized the torn sweater belonging on the corpse as the one that Bree got for him just a few weeks ago.

Leo tossed the shirt aside, still breathing hard when he heard something fall to the ground behind him in a thud and he quickly reached down to grab the flash light and shine the light at the kitchen only to pause when he saw two parallel lines running up along the wall and he reached out to touch them noting how they dipped in like a hot knife that cut through Styrofoam he realized that they were caused by heat vision.

"Adam." Leo gasped as he stepped back and called out louder, "Adam! Bree! Chase!"

No answer.

"Mom! Big D! Anyone!"

Leo waited and this time there was an answer.

The sound of rushing air and Leo barely had a moment to react when Bree was suddenly standing in front of him, looking scared half to death with bruises along her skin and blood streaming down from her scalp over her face.

"Leo! No you need to leave!" The girl's eyes went wide and she grabbed a hold of his shoulders looking absolutely frantic as she spoke. "You need to get out of here, before it's too late."

"Bree what's going on, what happened to Owen?"

"He-" Bree's voice croaked and her eyes started to fill with tears and Leo could feel her tremble as she held him in her grasp. "He says we're in the way. Leo he won't stop until he gets what he wants, you need to go right now!"

"Who won't stop?" Bree moved forward and held his face in her hands as she pressed a kiss on his cheek and pulled back as the tears started streaming and the shaking got worse and Leo felt dread wash over him and take hold even as she started pushing him towards the door. "Get out. Get out, get out!"

Suddenly Bree's stopped and she started coughing as her hands went around her own neck.

"Bree?"

Leo froze in shock when the girl's body was suddenly lifted up into the air and she started clawing at her throat coughing and wheezing frantically as her eyes slipped down to the teen before her and she forced out. "Leo… run."

Those were her last words and the boy's eyes widened in horror, he almost seemed to pale when a sickening crack ripped through the air as Bree's head suddenly turned all the way around before it was left to dangle loosely off her shoulder before her body dropped to the floor in a loud thud.

When her body hit the ground, Leo screamed.

"BREE!" Leo let the flashlight fall to the ground and dropped down to the floor towards her body, frantically pulling it towards him as his eyes started to sting and fill with tears, "Bree? No, no you can't be dead, you can't be dead."

Leo held her body up against his trying to will her back to life only for a sob to rip from his throat when the girl's body remained still and his arms tightened around her as he started to cry, rocking back and forth as he looked up and called.

"ADAM! CHASE! ANYONE!"

"Shhh, its O.K. I'm right here."

Leo's head snapped up to find someone standing right in front of him and he blinked back the tears as the figure went down to a crouch in front.

"Ch-Chase?" Leo asked as his mind started to fill with confusion as those silver blue eyes stared back at him before a smile spread across his lips. "Yeah, just me."

"How-what're…" Chase moved forward and tried to pull Bree from his grasp but the boy's arms tightened on reflex, "It's too late for her now, let go baby. We need to go."

"No." Leo croaked as he buried his face in her hair and shook his head, "No, I won't leave her here."

"Leo it's too late." The older teen said after he finally managed to pull Bree from his grasp and Leo moved before he could stop himself, before he could take a moment to wonder what Chase was doing at their house when Leo's sure that he's never been there before. That Chase didn't seem as frantic as Bree was to get him away from the danger she clearly believed was still in the house, he was just so grateful to have someone there with him he wrapped his arms around Chase's neck and held on tight. Sobbing into the older teen's shoulder while his body continued to shake.

"Shhh, its O.K. I'm not going anywhere." Chase said as he wrapped his arms around the boy, rubbing soothing circles round on his back. Leo's hands clenched in Chase's jacket holding on tight even through the slick wet he could feel on the leather material. The slick wet that held the distinct metal scent of blood. Leo tensed even as Chase kept rubbing those circles around on his back and those questions he should've considered first suddenly came rushing to the forefront of his mind. He pulled back slightly to look at the older teen; in the glow of the light from the flashlight he somehow missed the scratches that littered Chase's neck and face. Nail streaks, Leo realized as he pulled back a little more and realized that the wet he felt was blood as he lifted his hands and found them stained in the crimson flow.

"Ch-Chase?"

The older teen just smiled as he cupped the side of Leo's face and the boy tensed even more since that very hand felt just as wet and sticky as the jacket, "Yeah?"

"What…there's blood." Leo started to hyperventilate as he pulled out of the older teen's grasp only for Chase to hold him still, "Don't worry, it's not mine."

"Who… oh my God. What did you do?" Leo whispered in between panicked breaths as he froze in fear and this time Chase gave a bright toothy grin, "Tasha's a lot like you." He dragged his hand down the side of Leo's face to leave a bright crimson smear on his cheek as he finished, "Stubborn, right till the end."

White noise.

That's what it felt like as Leo just sat there staring at Chase's face. He understood the implication; he knew whose blood it was on his hands and smeared on the side of his face. It was just so shocking, so unimaginable that for a moment he couldn't feel or even think anything.

"You did this…" Suddenly a thought did come to mind the image of Bree's body going up into the air before her head twisted all the way around like a bottle top. "How?"

Chase shrugged, "It took a lot longer than it should have, you never told me your family was special. It's a good thing I'm special too."

"Bionic?"

"Is that what they are?" Chase said as he glanced down at Bree's body before just looking back up at Leo, "No. You know what I am Leo, you just haven't put the pieces together yet. I like magic too remember?"

Suddenly Leo remembered that book, the one he saw on the day that he met Chase and then he remembered what that word meant as well.

Veneficus: magic user, sorcerer-

Leo's eyes widened and he started panting all over again, "A warlock."

Chase gave a wide grin, "Just as smart as I always thought."

Leo's heart started to race as Chase let his hand draw circles on his cheek all over again and he slowly started to fully understand his current situation.

"Why?"

Chase's head gave a tilt, "Because they were in the way."

"In the way of what?"

The taller teen leaned forward to catch Leo's ear between his teeth as he hissed, "You and me."

"M-me."

"You're mine Leo, I've known ever since that first day you came to the store. My vessel for me to use any way I want." Chase whispered as his hand ran up into Leo's shirt and the boy tried and failed to squirm away, before he let out a shuddering breath against Leo's skin as his voice dropped an octave. "Fuck, the first time felt so good I couldn't stop myself from doing it over and over again."

Leo gasped, "What?"

Chase chuckled, "The last time I fucked you wasn't the first, but it was definitely the best. I like it better when you're awake. I love it when you call my name, makes me think of all the other things I could fill you up with besides my cock."

' _I like it better when you're awake'_

At that thought Leo felt his stomach turn and bile rise up into his throat and he had to fight back hard to swallow it back. As he remembered all those times he blacked out and woke up in Chase's car and the other times he woke up naked in his bed, Leo quickly lifted a hand up to cover his mouth despite the blood on his hands and he let out painful sob as his eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, shhh don't cry." Chase whispered as he started rocking back and forth, "Next time, I'll make sure you remember. I won't ever let you go ever again."

Leo trembled terribly too shocked and terrified and disgusted to even attempt to struggle from Chase's hold, "A-All this time you were… you've been-" The boy let out a broken sob and the tears started rushing down his face as his throat began to ache but he still managed to croak out, "Why?"

"Because, you're perfect." Chase whispered against Leo's ear before pressing a kiss on the side of his head, he didn't react as the taller teen continued, "Imagine having the power to do anything you want, anything at all whenever you want. Being able to create things, strengthen them or weaken them…destroy anything. Imagine having absolutely no boundaries. The only catch is that every time you use this power it weakens you and you start aging because of it. That's the problem I had, I had the power to do anything I wanted and before my father passed away he gave me his power too and I became even stronger but I could never use it because I ran the risk of rapidly aging and dying every time I did. But I don't have to worry about that anymore, not as long as I have you."

"M-Me?" Leo's breath hitched and Chase smiled.

"Yeah, you. See in order to do magic, real magic, you have to be born with the ability like me but there are special cases. Some humans can do a little bit of magic but not enough for it to actually count for much, there are humans that can't do any magic at all and then there are those that have the potential to contain magic have it concealed within them without the risk of rapidly aging or death. We call those vessels. Vessels are rare and hard to find and even if you do manage to find one, they usually can't hold much magical energy at all. But you, you're _perfect_." Chase purred out as he took a deep breath going all along Leo's jaw down to his neck as he spoke, "I could feel it ever since I touched you that first day we met. Sense the never ending void within you just waiting to be filled with power and energy and I knew you were mine."

"As long as you stay with me, it doesn't matter how powerful I become or how much magic I use, I'll never grow old and I'll never die."

"Tha…" Leo's jaw clenched and the tears came even faster as his hands clenched tightly into Chase's jacket, blunt finger nails digging into the leather material in their force and his voice quivered as he spoke, "That's why you killed them? So you could have me, so I wouldn't leave you?!"

"You love them too much; I knew that as long as they were in the way you wouldn't come with me."

"So you think now that they're gone… now that you've taken them away from me I'll even think about staying with you?" Leo asked bitterly as he shoved the older teen away and fell back onto the floor, Chase just kept that smile on his face as he watched the other boy move back on the floor until his back hit the wall and glared at him with hatred and disgust even as the tears continued to fall and his voice croaked with a broken sob every now and then as he started to rant, "You were supposed to be my friend! I trusted you and you… you r-rape me over and over again and I let you… I let you-" Leo cut himself off with a broken cry as his arms wrapped around his own waist, the urge to vomit hit him in a surge and Leo instinctively turned to his side and threw up. Ending up of his hands and knees as he emptied out his stomach and the sharp sour of his stomach acid burned foul in his mouth. By the time he had nothing left to give Leo was breathing hard sobbing loudly despite the ache that throbbed in his throat.

"Are you done now?" Leo looked up through blurry eyes and another wave of hatred flowed through him when he found Chase just standing there beside him with his hands in his pockets in the harsh glare of the flashlight as the stared down at the shorter teen, "We need to leave town, I figure it'll be a few days before someone finds the bodies but we'll be long gone by then."

"Fuck you." Leo bit out angrily as he moved away, "I'm not going anywhere with you, I'd rather die than go anywhere near you again."

Chase chuckled as he crouched down beside the teen before tsking with a shake of his head, "Such foul language, Leo you need to learn to reign in that temper of yours if we're going to make this work." Chase reached out and Leo flinched away but wasn't able to escape the older teen's hand as he grasped his jaw tightly in one hand bringing Leo close as his eyes suddenly went pitch black. "Besides, what makes you think you have a choice?"

The lights suddenly went on and Leo's eyes snapped shut at the sudden brightness that flooded them. He blinked a few times and finally his eyes opened only to widen as the darted around the room. The whole house was a mess, blood was smeared on the walls, hand prints sliding down the sides of the along with Adam's heat vision marks, running up hazardously towards the ceiling. The glass dining room table was shattered and the chairs were all toppled over Leo's jaw clenched and his heart wretched when he saw big D's still form lying in the center, bloody and heavily wounded with what looked like two long glass shards piercing each of his eyes. Near the stairs, Leo had somehow managed to miss how the steel pole of the railing going all along the stairs was gone, this was because the thick metal pole was at the top of the stairs instead wrapped around Adam's body restraining both arms to the sides, it was covered in blood while his head was completely absent from its place on his shoulders, instead lying a few feet away facing the living room windows. And Tasha…

Leo's throat ached and his stomach clenched.

On the coffee table in front of the TV. Her clothes were ripped and she had what looked like the entire knife block's silverware lodged in her chest, bleeding out onto the floor while her eyes stared up vacantly at the ceiling. There were spiders everywhere, crawling all over her body and onto the table.

"You know," Chase started idly, "I was really upset when you left on Saturday. I called and texted you and you wouldn't answer, even though we had so much fun and I really thought you liked me. I got sad… and _angry_. Especially when I remembered how you said my name over and over again while I fucked you." Chase let go of Leo's chin and stood up straight while the younger teen let his head fall forward and the tears fell anew. "Because I realized, maybe it wasn't my name you were saying."

Leo looked up at him feeling utterly hopeless and defeated when the older teen lifted his hand towards the archway in the kitchen and his eyes went black.

"He was hard to put down. His… _bionics_ are a lot like my powers, I kept him alive cause I thought he might be a warlock. But since he isn't…" The next moment Leo stopped breathing when his brother's unconscious form floated into the room. Unconscious but breathing, Leo could hear Chase's frantic panting breaths in his distress, while a stream of blood trickled down his chin over his neck.

"There's one too many Chase's in this town I'm afraid, but I can fix that."

Leo's eyes went wide when he saw the older teen's hand start to close into a fist while his eyes went black and he quickly shot off the floor to take a hold of Chase's arm.

"Chase, no! Please don't do it." Leo begged as he held on tight and the taller teen looked down at him, his head gave a slight tilt to the side as he watched Leo with those pitch black eyes, "Don't hurt him. Just stop, O.K?! I'll leave with you. I swear, I won't run I'll do anything you want. Just don't hurt him."

Chase said nothing for a moment before leaning down to press a kiss on Leo's forehead and Leo had to fight hard against the urge to flinch away, "Yeah? You'll be mine forever?"

"Yes, I promise." Leo said quickly, wrapping his arms around the taller teen's neck. hating himself a little more with every passing second as he leaned up to kiss Chase's cheeks, along his jaw and finally on his lips. Panting out desperate breaths as he tried to prove to the older teen that he would do anything; even live his entire life as a slave to keep his brother alive.

Leo would soon realize his mistake.

"We'll do whatever you want, go wherever you want. Just don't hurt him; he's all I have left." Leo breathed almost sighing in relief when Chase's eyes went back to their normal silver-blue and he wrapped an arm around the younger boy's waist to pull him close and lock their lips in a deep kiss. It took everything he had to not shove the other away and scream in disgust, to instead pull the older teen closer and moan into his mouth as a tongue entered his own, tracing down every corner of the cavern it could reach.

Chase broke the kiss and smiled as he started nipping at Leo's jaw all the way up to his ear. "So loyal, I admire that. It's sweet that you're willing to sacrifice yourself for him. You love him so much, you're willing to love me just so he'll stay alive." Chase paused to lick the shell of Leo's ear before he whispered.

"But I don't like to share."

CRACK!

Leo's eyes went wide, his hands clenched in the teen's jacket and he stared in horror.

"Now, I'm all you have."

Chase Davenport, his brother, best friend and occasional rival. Chase's body snapped back with an audible crack as his spine snapped in half before more dull snaps of bones breaking filled the air followed by a sickening rip and squelching tear as his heart was ripped from his chest and it all finally fell to the floor.

"NO!" Leo screamed, thrashing in the taller teen's hold, scratching and clawing as he tried to get away but Chase just held on tight as the boy screamed, "Let me go you sick freak! You're a monster, I hate you! I hate you!"

Things went on like this for another five minutes until Leo's body gave out on him from exhaustion and heartache and he ended up crumbling into Chase's arms as he continued to cry, letting out heart retching sobs against the taller teen's shoulder. "I hate you. I'll never forgive you for this."

Chase shrugged, "I don't need you to love me Leo. I just need your body, although it would help if you're at least cooperative, transferring magical energy to and from you will be less painful if you're willing."

"No." Leo whispered, "I won't do it, you might as well kill me too because I'd rather die than help you."

"Killing you won't get me anywhere." Chase said letting out a soft sigh, "You know, none of this would have happened if you hadn't tried to reject me. If you don't play along, I'll be forced to keep taking people away until you do."

"You already killed everyone."

"Really? Does that mean that you don't care about Grandma Rose? Or what about that girl, what was her name? Janelle. You know I saw her at school and followed her home once. She's pretty, smart, confident. I can see why you like her. Ever wonder what her blood would look like mixed in with her fathers and splattered all over a wall?" Leo's heart started to race, his eyes darted all over the opposite wall, on the bloody hand prints and smears all over it. "As long as you cooperate, you'll never have to find out. I know that it won't really matter who it is, as long as someone dies, as long as someone feels pain, you won't be able to stand the fact that you're the one that caused it." Chase leaned down to press a kiss on Leo's neck, "I'd blame it on family issues. Your father rejected you and never gave a shit, so now you're dependent on everyone else for acceptance and love. Daddy issues suck, but don't worry, I'll always want you. I'll never let you go."

In Leo's traumatically emotional state some far off foreign part of him warmed at the statement, some tiny part of his soul relished at the acceptance and possessive claim, but the rest of him was shrouded with heartache and unbridled anger as he whispered.

"I hate you."

"You'll get over it." Chase said as he got up, still holding onto the younger teen's body he wrapped Leo's legs around his waist and made his way over to the front door.

Leo didn't move, he didn't struggle or even say a word.

Because honestly, what would be the point?

His mother's gone, so are Donald, Adam, Bree and Chase.

He barely has anyone left and if Chase goes after his grandmother-

Leo shut his eyes tight, barely even noticing as he was loaded into the back seat of a car and it started moving.

There's no point to anything anymore, his family's gone if he tries to escape more people will die and Leo can't stand the idea of watching someone else…anyone else die because of him.

He's trapped.

Chase glanced back at the broken form of the boy in his rearview mirror before just bringing his gaze up to the road before him. In the pursuit of greatness sacrifices need to be made.

Leo will get over it; they have all of eternity after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyler and Reid managed to get away, thank goodness.

Leo sat by the entrance of the barn, his legs were pulled up against his chest with his arms wrapped around them as he watched Chase levitate Pogue's body into the large room and set it down on the furthest corner beside the body of a girl with long black hair.

Kate, that's what Pogue and Chase both called her.

He was gone for almost three days before Chase found him and much to Leo's surprise Pogue did a lot better than he thought and held out longer than he had predicted. That being said, the brown eyed teen never stood a chance.

Leo looked down at his arms tracing the scars that still littered them from all those times he tried to commit suicide as a way of escaping Chase but he always failed. Chase would always find and heal him, eventually he cast a spell that would make it impossible for Leo to actually harm himself and so eventually he gave up on trying.

Chase glared at the teen's body as he set it down and Leo leaned his head to the side to rest against the side of the barn as he stared at him as well. His skin was pale, deathly pale and he barely seemed to be breathing. If Leo didn't know any better he'd swear that Pogue was dead, luckily he wasn't.

Chase could have killed him had he wanted to but energy transference between sorcerers only works when the energy is given willingly and Chase was too greedy to try and kill the other teen without taking all of his power first.

"Sneaky son of a bitch." Chase cursed but Leo barely heard him, still staring at Pogue's comatose form.

His emotions were hanging around somewhere between relief and heartache.

Relief since Chase didn't actually kill this one and heartache since there was a moment, somewhere between waking up and finding himself far away from Chase and just moments before the silver eyed teen found him, that Leo felt relieved, safe even. For a moment he almost thought that maybe this was it, maybe he could get away from Chase once and for all.

He should've known better.

Chase stopped just in front of him and Leo slowly looked up at him, tilting his head just a bit to find the older teen staring with an arched brow and Leo let out a soft sigh as he just looked away.

"By the time I woke up I was in another house. I tried to warn him, he wouldn't listen."

"I know." Chase said holding out his hand and Leo looked up after a moment before he took it and the other helped him up. The ride home was quiet, Chase mostly just kept his eyes on the road and Leo stared out the window until they reached the house and the older teen wrapped an arm around Leo's waist to bring him close once the door closed.

Chase took a deep breath down by Leo's ear letting his hands wander up into his shirt and Leo let him. Standing still as Chase rocked a little from side to side before he spoke.

"I know what you did." Chase pulled back to look into those brown eyes that had long lost their spark of ambition and hope grasping Leo's chin to trace his finger along his cheek, "I felt it the moment it happened. How far did you let him get?"

Leo blinked, for the first time since Pogue showed up in the house he was taken by surprise. He knows that Chase is jealous and possessive, but that wasn't the look he was getting from the other teen right at that moment.

"How far did I let him get?"

"Yeah, did he kiss you? Touch you the way I do." Chase leaned forward to start kissing down Leo's neck and Leo frowned even as he let out a soft gasp. "Did you let him fuck you?"

Suddenly it all clicked and the shorter teen tensed.

"No, of course not." Leo shook his head, squirming a little as Chase pulled back and the younger teen found a new look in his eyes.

Relief?

But that look quickly disappeared into one of lust as he quickly moved to lift Leo up wrapping the shorter teen's legs around his waist before going up the stairs.

"How far did you let him get?"

"Who?"

They made it up to the main bedroom where Chase set him down on the bed, Leo expected the teen to reach down and grab the chain to put around his leg again and almost frowned when Chase moved forward urging Leo to move back as the taller teen crawled over him.

"Reid." Chase's hands were on him again and Leo shuddered even as he lay back the way he usually did as Chase started kissing down his throat.

It was an accident.

The first two days after Pogue took him Leo spent mostly alone in one of the guest bedrooms upstairs, apparently Pogue's parents were out of town so they didn't have to worry about anyone asking any hard questions just yet. Leo enjoyed the little reprieve that little bit of time he had away from Chase even though he knew it was only temporary, even though he could feel Chase's rage through the magic that bound them.

He stayed in the room most of the time, only coming out when Pogue told him to come down to eat, mostly Pop tarts for breakfast and pizza for dinner, until the second night of course.

The second night Caleb, Reid and Tyler came over, apparently Pogue told him about the boy he found chained up in Chase's house and they went over since none of them could believe it only to start going into a complete panic when they realized that Pogue was telling the truth.

They asked him tons of questions. Where Chase found him and exactly how many sorcerers he's drained dry, Leo counted about four one for every town they've been to over the past year. Of course he never actually saw the warlocks that Chase hunted, only felt the magical energy get transferred to him once the deed was done.

Caleb decided to go out and look for more information on Chase, to try and figure out exactly where he came from and what he was after and they went, despite Reid's insistent suggestions on just facing Chase head on and getting rid of him before he could get to them. Caleb and Pogue went out while Tyler and Reid stayed behind to look after him in case Chase came knocking.

It was quiet and awkward.

Tyler fell asleep about two hours later, it was already late by then so Leo wasn't all that surprised to see the older teen pass out on the couch after two hours of staring at TV commercials in the Perry house. Reid however was a different story all together.

The blonde was jumpy and anxious. He kept pacing back and forth in the living room while Tyler snored and Leo just stared, apparently all of that sitting around and doing nothing was wearing on his nerves so without a second thought Reid decided to go out and go for a drive, but not without grabbing Leo's arm and hauling the shorter teen on after him.

The boy tried to remind him that Pogue said to stay inside but Reid said that he'd go insane if he sat there for another second and besides Leo's going with him so he'd still be watching the kid anyway.

The moment they left the house Leo knew that it was all going to go horribly wrong.

They got in his jeep and went for a drive in the woods. Crashing through bushes, going over hills and swerving around trees; ten minutes into it Leo was admittedly having fun. Reid cracked jokes and told him stories about all the things that he and the other sons of Ipswich have done since they discovered magic and Leo caught himself laughing and smiling more times than he has in a year. They had just broken out into a large clearing that led over towards a cliff that dropped off into the sea, Reid was telling Leo about the time they outran a cop car and got away by levitating the jeep into the air right over the cliff when a darkling suddenly appeared out of nowhere clinging to the windscreen as it let out a horrifying screech. The blonde panicked and swerved, he lost control of the car and they soon found themselves heading right over the cliff at top speed. Reid tried to use his magic but he knew it wouldn't do them any good. The last time they went over the cliff it took all four of them to levitate the car, he knew he wouldn't be able to do it on his own.

That's when Leo suddenly grabbed him.

The younger teen moved without even thinking about it, grabbing a hold of Reid's shoulder to pull him close and give him a deep kiss. The blonde's eyes went wide with shock and it took a few seconds for him to realize that Leo had pulled away with his left hand still on Reid's shoulder, clutching tight while the right hand had extended out towards the windscreen and his eyes had gone pitch black.

The jeep was hovering right over the cliff.

Reid could feel a ridiculous amount of magical energy coursing through him, making his skin tingle while his chest warmed until Leo levitated them back a safe distance away from the edge of the cliff before letting go. Reid gasped when the energy that coursed through him was suddenly cut off and Leo fell forward, bracing his arms on the dashboard as he took deep gasping breaths and a light sheen of sweat had broken out over his forehead before he passed out.

When he woke up it was morning and he was in the guest bedroom in Pogue's house.

"It was just a kiss." Leo said quietly as Chase moved right over him, the taller teen pulled back to stare down at him with a tilt to his head as he continued, "There was an accident, I didn't have a choice."

Chase nodded slowly reaching down to take Leo's arms and pin them above his head one after another when Leo spoke, "You don't have to go after him, it wasn't his fault."

"Go after him?" Chase chuckled, "I don't have to. After what you did, he'll come to me."

Leo let out a silent sigh as he cursed himself for what he did, even though he really didn't have a choice.

He can't perform magic, at least not on his own anyway. About two months after Chase took him away, he showed Leo how to do some basic magic as a peace offering of sorts. To try and show Leo how good things can be as long as he cooperates and doesn't fight him, of course Leo would never be able to forgive Chase for what he did but he let Chase show him, teach him some spells of his own and Leo picked it up pretty quickly. The problem is that in order to do magic Leo needs a channel.

He isn't a warlock, just a vessel so the only way to use the magic stored within him is to channel it through someone who can actually use it. Leo learnt that the energy he had was pretty useless unless he had Chase there to channel it through and even if he found another sorcerer to share magic with, he was bonded to Chase so the magic he could channel through another warlock really wasn't enough for it to matter much and would in no way help him find a way to get away from Chase so he rarely ever used it.

That night on the cliff however had been an emergency and it took everything Leo had to try and force a connection with Reid in order to channel enough power to get them back safely on steady ground. But of course Leo forgot.

Chase told him that sharing magic in the way that he did with Leo was incredibly personal. It wasn't the way it was when Chase drained a sorcerer dry and took their power. That transference of energy is permanent, it only goes one way. But sharing magical energy is a different story altogether.

Its personal, intimate.

That's why Chase usually preferred to fuck Leo whenever he transferred energy to him after taking it from another warlock, the power taken worked like a thread binding the vessel and the warlock every time more energy was added. He didn't have to do it that way, but doing it without the intimate physical caused a considerable amount of pain for both of them. Once the energy was stored of course Chase could take energy from Leo whenever he wanted no matter how far apart they were.

That's why Leo kissed Reid before he channeled energy through him, intimate contact needed to be established before a channel could be opened, it wasn't much but it was enough for Leo to get them back to safety at least.

Still, it was a mistake, Leo knows that.

Again sharing energy is intimate, incredibly intimate, what Leo did was basically the equivalent of losing his virginity to the other teen. This is why he wasn't all that surprised when he came down stairs the next morning and Reid was a lot different than he was the night before.

He was making breakfast, blueberry pancakes to be more precise.

Leo almost gave a snort at the thought.

The kitchen was a mess, flour and batter spilled out everywhere and burnt to the stove top. The first batch had been burnt to a crisp; the second batch was cooked on the sides but still raw in the middle, but the last batch was the best; still a little burnt on the sides and a little too sweet but thankfully cooked all the way through.

Reid said he was doing it to cheer him up, he figured that he might like to be fed something other than Pop tarts for breakfast. Leo knew better.

But he didn't say a word as he sat there and ate, almost feeling his heart give a tug as he remembered the pancakes that his mom used to make, they never came out quite right either but Leo loved them all the same.

They talked for a little while, Reid asked him about his family, Leo said that he didn't have anyone left except for his grandmother and as long as he stays with Chase then she'll stay alive. Reid's jaw clenched and Leo could see his eyes fill with anger just before the blonde forced a smile and said that they could take him home to his grandmother once Chase was taken care of. Leo just nodded his head because again, he knows better.

It was right at that moment that he caught sight of a spider quickly crawling near the edge of the table. A shiver ran down his spine and he felt energy leave him in a surge, Leo's eyes went wide and he grabbed Reid's arm to drag him down to the ground along with him since he knew Chase was just outside and he could almost feel the kitchen wall behind them suddenly explode and break apart before it even happened.

"Either way, I'll have to move you soon." Chase said idly as he reached out to stroke Leo's cheek, "Caleb should know about his little girlfriend's accident by now and I can't risk him trying to take you away again, he'll be ascending soon, that'll make him more dangerous."

Leo looked away and his jaw clenched as he tried not to think about the implication behind those words when Chase leaned down to kiss his cheek, "Hey, c'mon you should be happy. Once have the powers from the sons of Ipswich we can leave. This is the last time I swear."

It won't be the last time.

There will be more sorcerers, more power.

A new town and brand new victims.

As Chase kissed down his neck and his eyes turned black, Leo let out a gasp as a surge of lightning suddenly shot down his spine, his skin became hyper sensitive and he shivered at Chase's every touch.

But he didn't say a word.

He knows better.

 **The End**

 **A/N: Yup.**

 **So it's yeah…**

 **Please review.**


	5. The Covenant: Pawn

**A/N: Leo/Reid, Leo/Chase Collins, Leo/Caleb, Sarah/Caleb**

 **Covenant/Lab Rats sequel to the other one**

 **Summary: Five months three weeks and four days after Chase disappears things are slowly getting better for Leo; unfortunately he seemed to forget that things are always complicated whenever magic is involved. Five months three weeks and four days after Chase disappears, Caleb changes and Leo is forced to make a choice that could change things forever.**

 **Warnings: past extremely dubious consent, forced bonding, underage sex, underage drinking (they drank in the movie so I figure the owner of Nicki's doesn't pay much attention), MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, RAPE/NON-CON, VIOLENCE, TRIGGERS.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ! ! !**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

The house was burning.

"I want you so much."

The words were breathed into his ear, a dark seductive purr dripped with lust that was somehow too mocking to be sincere.

Leo's hands gripped the arm that held him, in some futile attempt at grounding himself so he could try and think of a way to get out of this mess only to shut his eyes tight and cringe hard, biting back the sob that was bubbling up in his throat as the warlock behind him licked a long strip all along his neck up to his ear before pulling him back against his chest with the arm he had wrapped around Leo's neck. Heavy panting breaths fanned out against his cheek as the taller teen spoke and Leo wanted to do nothing more than break down and cry while his skin crawled.

"Hey, hey hey. Don't do that," the other said pressing a kiss on Leo's neck before continuing, "Open your eyes baby, I want you to see this."

Leo's jaw clenched and he dropped his head trying to struggle free and get away and he actually managed to pull loose and take a step forward only for the other to yank him back hard against his chest, holding on tight as he growled against the shorter teen's ear.

"No. I said, open your eyes." When Leo failed to obey the other teen used his free hand to wrap around Leo's neck squeezing while simultaneously tilting the boy's head up and Leo started choking as his air supply was reduced, "Argh! Stop-"

"Open your eyes."

Leo reluctantly opened his eyes and his air supply immediately increased but the grip around his neck didn't ease up completely as Leo gasped for air, his eyes started to sting at the combined effort of breathing and the sight that waited for him once he fully took in the scene around him.

"That's it," the older teen breathing against his ear, "That's good, Leo."

Pogue was out cold, along with Tyler just a few feet away from the surrounding forest area both teens were bruised up and battered badly. But that didn't really matter, even if they weren't both unconscious, Leo seriously doubts that they'd be any help.

The house before them was up in a blaze of fire, with the windows breaking apart at the intense heat and the sounds of groaning wood filling the air as the floorboards in the house collapsed and fell apart. What really got Leo though was Reid.

The only one who wasn't unconscious but Leo had a feeling that would change soon enough.

The blonde was on his hands and knees, panting hard in-between coughs and gasps as he tried to catch his breath before lifting his head to reveal bruised lips streaming with blood along with various cuts around his face. His clothes were torn and covered in soot in various places and his hair was a mess. Blue eyes met brown and Reid seemed to take a deep breath as he slowly struggled to get up on his feet, clutching his left arm which seemed to be wounded and bleeding heavily; the figure that held Leo captive laughed.

It was cruel and mocking and Leo felt hate rush through his veins along with the intense heat of magic as the teen spoke.

"If he was smart he'd just give in right now." The older teen said idly as he leaned his head against Leo's before he finished, "I'm stronger than him, stronger than the others. Always have been, but apparently tough guy over here is too stupid to get that."

"He's not stupid." Leo hissed out as he tried to yank free but the other held him still, "No? Just suicidal then."

"Let him go." Reid said glaring at the teen behind the boy and the other just smirked, "Or what?"

"Or else I'll end you."

The other teen scoffed even as Leo continued to struggle in his grasp, "And exactly how do you plan on doing that, stud?"

Reid turned his head to the side to spit out the blood collecting in his mouth before he looked back up took a step forward, "Keep pissing me off and you'll find out. Now let him go."

"Ooh, someone got feisty." The teen chuckled as he turned his head a bit so he was looking down at Leo's profile, "I think you've been a bad influence."

"Hey! This is your last fucking warning, I'm not letting you take him and use him like some kind of battery. Let Leo go, right now." Reid growled out and the other teen just chuckled in amusement. Reid was bluffing and they knew it.

Reid wasn't strong enough to beat him, never has been. No there's only one way to end this. Only one way to stop the cycle from repeating itself all over again, only one way to make sure no one else got hurt ever again.

"Now Leo, be a good boy." The teen purred against Leo's ear, briefly licking the shell and giving it a nip while keeping his eyes on the fuming blonde as he spoke and Leo couldn't help the cringe and shiver of disgust as he gave another futile tug to no avail, "Don't." Leo felt a harsh squeeze on his shoulder that made him wince as the other continued, "Pay attention. I want you to see exactly what's going to happen the next time you even think about leaving me."

The teen lifted his hand and Leo gasped when Reid was suddenly levitated into the air.

"NO!"

"Fuck!" Reid's arms suddenly snapped to the side as if being held in place by an invisible force and Leo stopped breathing as the figure behind him spoke.

"Let's see just how tough he is."

There's only one way to end this.

Leo's eyes started to fill with tears and his throat clenched, decision made.

He's ending this, right now.

~ FLASH BACK ~

Caleb tried not to stare, but it was hard not to.

Leo was on the couch with Reid. Sitting between the blonde's legs while Reid leaned against his back, reaching over his shoulders to twirl and spin the little trinkets levitating just a few feet in front of them. Reid leaned in towards the younger boy's ear to whisper something and Leo laughed, moving a little further back so his head rested on Reid's shoulder and the blonde glanced down at him with those pitch black eyes as he smirked before looking back up towards the sculptures and light bulbs floating in front of them.

It's hard trying to figure out exactly what Reid's intentions are; whether he was with Leo because he actually liked him or because he was just using the boy the same way that Chase did before Leo managed to escape. During Caleb's fight with Chase at the barn Reid went looking for Leo and found him stashed in an abandoned building on the other side of town. It wasn't too hard since the magical share they did a few days earlier still left enough of a link for Reid to be able to track him. They haven't been apart since and again, Caleb wasn't sure if Reid actually liked Leo or if he was just using him.

Reid ascended a month ago and Caleb knows how it feels to suddenly be overwhelmed by all that power, he knows the temptation that his friend faced with Leo. The urge to trap the boy and keep him close so he could use all that power as much as he desires without ever needing to restrain himself for fear of weakening. Caleb understood that quite well. But at the same time Reid seemed pretty sincere since he stopped chasing after girls once Leo moved into his house.

He made it a point to make sure that he was the one taking care of Leo and then of course there was the incident that happened after Reid found out exactly how Caleb managed to gather enough power to defeat Chase. After all, it's been a while since he was punched in the face and kicked that hard.

" _You fucked him?! You fucked Leo?!"_

The rage he saw in Reid's eyes in that moment was immeasurable, which is why he had his doubts about the blonde's sincerity towards the younger boy. Not because what he did wasn't wrong because it was beyond wrong, Caleb knows that. But because besides the anger, Reid's eyes held a strange edge to them it was more than just anger it was jealousy and greed. The look of a man that had tasted true power and wanted more of it; the same look that he saw in Chase's eyes.

Of course they knew about the night when Reid took Leo for a ride and they ended up almost going right over the cliff, they also knew that Leo was forced to share energy with Reid to get them back to safety. What they didn't know, was how Reid was reacting to all of that.

Caleb knew from everything he'd learnt from his father and his own experience with Leo, that a vessel once found could be just as addictive as the power itself since the vessel gave you a way of using that power without limitations. When they went off the cliff that night, Leo may not have fully bonded with Reid, but he definitely gave him a taste and now they were constantly watching Reid, trying to make sure that he didn't suffer the same fate as Chase, but it was hard.

They couldn't be around Reid all the time and with Leo living with him they had no idea as to what was going on between those two.

At least not till about two weeks ago when Tyler walked in on them making out in the middle of the kitchen. Leo immediately flushed with embarrassment and quickly left the room while Reid just stood by the kitchen sink as he reached for one of the beer cans he had sitting on the counter; his skin was flushed, there was a smug smirk on his bruised lips and his eyes had burned into a dark pitch black before they faded back into their normal blue as he left the room and headed towards he living room where everyone else was, completely ignoring Tyler's insistent questions on exactly what was going on.

Reid avoided the topic whenever one of them brought it up and they could never get anything out of Leo since Reid was almost always around the teen whenever they saw him so he'd never say anything about it then. He just stuck by Reid side; except for school, they never saw Reid away from him.

Pogue tried talking to Leo, since Leo was closer to the brunette than Tyler or Caleb but Leo would always just shrug it off with and wouldn't say much about it.

" _I like him."_

" _He makes me laugh."_

" _There's nothing to say."_

And that's really all they ever got out of him.

"We're gonna take off." Reid suddenly said cutting off Caleb's train of thought, he looked over to see the blonde pulling on his jacket before reaching out a hand to help Leo up.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked from his spot on the couch nearest to the window and Reid shrugged, "Nicki's for a few drinks then home."

"Home?" Caleb asked and Reid gave a snort. "Yeah, home."

"Since when are you so eager to go home?"

"Things change."

He turned around putting a hand on Leo's lower back and Leo said nothing as he was led out of the room. Pogue, who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, frowned before reaching back to toss a dishtowel back onto the counter stepped out into the room as well. "Hey you know what, I haven't been to Nicki's in a while, I'll join you guys."

"Yeah, I'll come too." Caleb said with a smile shoving his hands in his pockets, "Sarah's got a thing with her parents tonight so I don't have much to do."

Reid's looked over at Caleb his eyes narrowed down at him the slightest bit as for a moment as his arm went from Leo's back to wrap all around his waist before he nodded his head, "Cool."

Reid didn't trust him around Leo that much was obvious although Caleb isn't entirely sure if he'd trust himself with Leo if he were in Reid's position. There was a moment of tense silence, Tyler cleared his throat as he got up from his seat with a forced smile, "Yeah, I'll pass, my mom wants me back early tonight."

"Your loss." Reid said steering Leo towards the door when Pogue suddenly stopped them short as he snatched up his keys and gave the boy a smile, "Hey Leo, my bike just got out of the shop. I still promised you a ride, remember."

Leo didn't say anything at first, instead he paused looked up at Reid for a moment and for that moment the blonde hesitated before he nodded and Leo gave a bright smile, "Sure!"

Caleb, Pogue and Tyler all shared a look at the odd exchange when Leo spoke again, "Can I drive?"

Pogue gave a snort as he walked over towards the door to grab his helmet and the spare he kept beside it, "I just got it fixed so no."

Leo started to pout as he followed Pogue out the door when Reid spoke, "Caleb, you coming?"

"Uh yeah," They left the house and Pogue locked it behind them, Tyler drove off just before Caleb got in his car, Reid got in his jeep and drove off while Leo waited by the garage for Pogue to bring out his bike.

"So how ya doing? I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages."

Leo shrugged, kicking at the concrete beneath his feet as Pogue kicked out the bike stand, "I've been good. Reid's really cool so, I'm fine."

"Then what was that back there?"

"What was what?"

"When I asked if you wanted to ride with me, you waited for Reid to nod first. It's like you were waiting for his permission or something." Pogue started as he made to hand Leo the spare helmet pausing to brush off the tiny black spider crawling on it before he did and the boy looked away making him frown, "Leo is something going on between you two. Cause you know you don't have to stay with him, you can come back here anytime you want."

"There's nothing going on with me and Reid. Nothing bad anyway."

"Leo-"

"We're not even together like that. It's just…" Leo paused taking a deep breath as his hands over the helmet's hard shell, "It's been hard since Chase disappeared and I just I need… I need an anchor, something to hold me down. Chase was that for me. I never did anything unless he said so, never went anywhere. He hurt me and he took away my family and I'll always hate him for that, but for a really long time he was everything I had he was my anchor but now he's gone and I'm happy that he's gone but without my family I feel sort of lost and-" Leo let out a deep sigh and his hands clenched around the helmet, "I need something to hold me down and Reid's letting me hold onto him just until I learn to stand on my own so... You don't have to worry. He's not hurting me or forcing me to do anything O.K? I know what I'm doing."

"This isn't just about you, Leo." Pogue said giving a sigh, "Using magic gets addictive and if things between you and Reid don't work out… if you leave him he won't be able to reco-"

"Reid isn't using me as his vessel."

"What?"

"He isn't as reckless or immature as you guys think you know." Leo said looking up at the other with a steady gaze, "Reid knows the risks, he knows what could happen if things go too far. He doesn't use me as his vessel."

Pogue stepped forward with a frown, "But you're always-"

"We kiss sometimes, make out but it's not nearly enough for a real channel to be opened, it's always superficial. It doesn't last long and he has to keep contact with me when he uses it but it's not nearly as often as you think it is."

Pogue was… genuinely surprised.

"So you haven't-"

"No the only person I've had sex with besides Chase is Caleb, if you want to be worried about someone be worried about him."

"What do you mean?"

Leo paused for a moment seeming to struggle with his words before he spoke, "He still takes energy from me sometimes."

"He what?!"

"I don't think he does it on purpose. I don't think he even knows he's doing it when he does but sometimes I can feel him taking from me and giving back. The channel he opened before he fought Chase hasn't closed yet, it's getting weaker and I'm pretty sure it'll close soon but we're still connected."

Pogue's eyes went wide, "What-… how long has this been happening?"

"I don't know, a while. That's why Reid makes me stay away from him; he's scared something might happen if I'm alone with Caleb for too long."

"You told him."

"No, he can tell when it happens. With Chase it was different, the connection was strong cause he was always, every other day he'd… you know." Leo made a vague gesture with his hand as he looked at Pogue without really looking at him, but Pogue nodded his understanding. "I could feel it when Chase took from me and my body wouldn't react much, but with Caleb the connection is rough and frayed… we only did it once so when he takes from me my body reacts to it. I get weak and I get muscle spasms, that's how Reid can tell."

Pogue sighed raking a hand through his hair, "Leo why haven't you said anything?"

"I figured I could hold out." Leo shrugged, "Like I said it's getting weaker. I give it a few days before the channel closes completely. Look my point is things between Reid and I are fine and as for Caleb… He'll be fine too. Once the channel closes things will go back to normal for him so I think it's best if I just stay away from him."

"Long as you're sure."

"Positive." Leo said with a bright smile that Pogue returned as he straddled his bike and pulled on his helmet. "C'mon, we'll need to get going if we're going to catch up."

"Can I drive now?"

"No."

When they got to Nicki's Caleb and Reid were both already inside.

Reid was at the pool table, racking up the balls before grabbing a pool stick while Caleb was at the bar presumably getting their drinks. Leo went over to stand by Reid's side while Pogue went to go meet Caleb at the bar.

"And?" Caleb asked once his best friend was standing beside him and Pogue shrugged as he leaned against the bar, "He says they're fine. Reid isn't using him as his vessel. Apparently kissing is as far as they ever go, they're not even together."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"They don't act like it." Caleb noted when he caught sight of Reid wrapping his arm around Leo's waist to pull him close and his eyes narrowed down at the two and Pogue couldn't help but frown at the look on his friends face.

It was silent between the two for a moment before the bartender came up to them and set down a tray full of drinks, Pogue grabbed a beer and Caleb took the tray making to turn and walk towards the pool table when Pogue spoke stopping him short.

"You know, you never talk about what happened that day."

"What day?"

"That day with Leo."

"Would you talk about it?" Caleb snapped before taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, "I basically forced myself on him Pogue, he didn't want it."

"It was necessary, Chase was too strong."

"That's no excuse."

"I know but," Pogue sighed, "Leo isn't angry about it, if anything he's a little worried."

"Worried about what?"

The brunette paused, "Nothing, look Leo says that he and Reid are O.K and I believe him. Maybe we should just back off, for now."

Caleb didn't say anything for a moment but his hands clenched around his tray before he looked up at the pool table Pogue suddenly caught sight of Leo's mouth falling open in a sharp gasp before he quickly pulled himself together just as Reid turned to face him. Pogue frowned. "You know, you've been getting stronger lately."

Caleb looked like he was fighting back hard against the urge to role his eyes, "I ascended five months ago, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember but that isn't what I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I-…" Pogue paused for a moment unsure of what to say. Leo said that Caleb probably wasn't aware of what he was doing and from what he can tell the younger teen is right, Caleb has no idea so would it be O.K to tell him that he's been taking energy from Leo without knowing it? What if knowing made Caleb more conscious of it and that knowledge in turn made him more attached to Leo? Leo said that the channel was closing and getting weaker, he's convinced that once its closed Caleb will be better off. But what if he isn't?

"Nothing… I was just thinking." Pogue said giving the other a smile as he nodded towards the pool table, "C'mon lets go play."

Caleb raised a brow at his friend but otherwise didn't say a word as they walked over to the table.

For now, they'll just back off. Leo's been through a lot and if he says that there's nothing going on between him and Reid then Pogue believes him, Leo just wants someone to hold onto and after everything that happened with Chase and his family he deserves that much right?

As for Caleb…

The channel will close soon and everything will be fine. Caleb isn't unstable or crazy like Chase was; if he isn't aware of what he's doing then he probably isn't even taking much energy to begin with. Caleb has always been the responsible one, the one who always played it safe he'll be fine and everything will go back to normal.

Pogue looked up at the sound of Reid's laugh as the blonde leaned forward to brace his hand beside Leo's hip on the table as he spoke while Leo just rolled his eyes and he couldn't help but wonder. Leo said that they aren't together, that Reid is just helping him pull himself together and get grounded, but Pogue couldn't help but wonder if Reid _knew_ that they weren't together because so far all evidence is pointing towards the contrary.

The brunette shook his head and walked up to the two as he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, snatching the pool stick from Reid's other hand and earning an indignant shout and Leo laughed as the two started to argue until he felt eyes burning into the back of his head before he almost jumped right out of his skin when he suddenly felt someone moving in beside him only to look up and find Caleb standing right beside him with a drink in his hand.

"Thirsty?"

"I-uhm…" Leo hesitated struggling to look up and make eye contact with the older teen, he could feel the connection that bound them vibrate with energy. It was much weaker than it used to be and even as they stood there Leo could feel it closing little by little. But it was still there, he could still feel it. That and the undeniable smell of alcohol coming from the glass made it even harder. It was a glass of Jack and coke, Leo knew the smell well enough to know which whiskey it was since Chase always liked to drink it straight, the smell was something he got to know well over the year that he spent with Chase.

Once they were in Chicago, Chase had rented an apartment and it had been two months since that night of the talent show and Leo was in an even worse mood than normal since Chase had managed to heal the cuts he'd slashed onto his arm the night before and cast a spell to stop him from ever doing that again. Leo was left alone like he was on most days when he found Chase's stash of alcohol and the teen figure that since he couldn't cut his wrists or attempt to jump out of the window anymore he might as well see if alcohol poisoning wouldn't deliver better results.

It didn't.

He ended up passing out after he ran out and suffered the world's worst hangover in history since Chase didn't comeback till a day after he left. After that he swore off all alcohol cold turkey and hasn't touched it since.

So Leo just stared at the glass when Caleb held it out, sudden flashes of Chase finding him on the bathroom floor and holding him against his chest till he felt better came to mind and it made something ache hard in his chest. Only for another memory of Chase coming home after his last hunt to come to mind and his stomach turned forcing the teen to force back a cringe at the memory of tasting someone else's blood on Chase's mouth when he fucked him later that night.

Swallowing hard to rid himself of those thoughts Leo gave Caleb a wry smile and shook his head, "I don't really drink any-"

"It's an apology," Caleb blurted out before giving a sigh as he continued, "I know this doesn't make up for it but, I'm sorry about…we never talked about-"

"It's fine really, desperate times call for desperate measures right?" Leo said quietly, "Besides, I know you weren't trying to hurt me and it only happened once, Chase is gone so you know…" At that last part Leo glanced back at Reid wishing that the blonde would stop arguing with Pogue and come save him from that situation. What happened, happened and he really doesn't blame Caleb for any of it, but he and Caleb aren't friends either. And the whole sex thing just makes everything all the more awkward even if they hadn't done it in the romantic sense. Leo just doesn't ever want to think about that night again.

They don't have anything in common; it's different with Pogue who's sort of like a big brother and Reid who's well… Reid. In all honesty Leo isn't quite ready to try and put a label on whatever it is that he and Reid have but he's comfortable enough to admit that he cares about Reid a lot. Then there's Tyler, who's alright but Caleb is just so… he makes Leo feel uncomfortable for lots of reasons but the main one being the whole sex thing, it left a channel between them that made Leo feel like Caleb still owned him in a way and he felt like he was almost cheating on Reid even if they aren't actually dating.

"Yeah I know." Caleb looked away, looking somewhat like a kicked puppy as he held the glass in his hand and briefly flicked away a tiny spider crawling on the edge of the pool table like he wasn't sure what to do with himself and Leo sighed since that look on the older teen's face made him feel so much worse. I mean they saved him right? Caleb beat Chase and now Leo's free, yeah it's incredibly awkward and uncomfortable now but the least he could do is accept his apology right?

"Maybe just this one time, thanks by the way." Leo said with a smile as he took the drink from Caleb, being careful not to let their hands touch and Caleb returned the smile, "No, problem."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hang on I'll be right back." Sarah said as she quickly got up from her seat and made her way towards the shelves near the furthest wall in the library and Leo just nodded, fighting back against the disgust and guilt all churning around inside of him as the girl disappeared.

Reid went to swim club and so Sarah suggested going to the library to study instead of watching them practice and Leo agreed.

He has a lot to catch up on after all, after missing nearly a whole year of school he had fallen behind big-time. He's only a sophomore now and Sarah is a senior along with the others and after hearing Leo's story the girl decided to help out and tutor him in a couple of his classes so he could catch up. And that made Leo feel all the more guilty since every time Sarah smiled at him or told him a joke in the hopes of cheering him up, he'd just remember Caleb and exactly what he did with her boyfriend.

Of course Sarah didn't know anything about that, all she knew was that Caleb found a way to beat Chase and really that's all that mattered.

It happened about two days after Chase caught Pogue and Kate and put Sarah in the hospital. Chase moved houses and had him setup in an old abandoned house across town, but Reid and Caleb were still able to find him, well Reid found him. Caleb just followed his directions and found Leo first before Reid came and took him away later when Chase was distracted during his fight with Caleb.

Caleb found him in one of the rooms upstairs, asked Leo if Chase had any weaknesses or anything they could use to defeat him. Leo answered honestly saying that the only way to beat Chase would be to kill _him_ and secretly Leo hoped that Caleb would do it.

Leo missed his family. He missed his mom, Adam, Bree and Chase and big D. heck he even missed Eddy. But they're all gone now and Leo was exhausted.

He just felt so tired, he wanted it all to end.

But of course Caleb wouldn't, he said he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he killed an innocent person, Leo called him an idiot and glared hard at the wall. Then he asked about the time that he shared energy with Reid and Leo explained how he did it, how he was able to tap into the energy stored within him and channel it through Reid. He explained what needed to happen in order for any of that to work what needed to happen for more energy to be transferred without the need for further contact. And Caleb replied-

"I thought so."

That's the only warning Leo got before Caleb suddenly started moving closer, causing the boy to squirm back and frown in confusion, "What're you-"

Suddenly Caleb was kissing him and suddenly Leo understood.

It hurt… a lot.

Caleb didn't know what he was doing and it showed, but Leo figured that most if not all of Caleb's sexual experience was that of the heterosexual variety so he didn't say a word. Just let the other do it.

He wasn't really meant to enjoy it anyway and truthfully he didn't want to enjoy it.

He was just a tool, just being used the way that Chase used him.

Although Caleb's intentions were good, so he tried to just block out everything and let it happen. The thought that this might all be over soon was the only thing that kept him sane even as he shut his eyes to keep the tears from falling and wrapped his arms around Caleb's shoulders holding on tight as he bit down on his lip hard. Caleb pinned him to the wall, making frantic thrusts into the younger teen while he said "I'm sorry." over and over again in Leo's ear until he finished.

Once it was over Leo was in agony, not just from the aches in his body but from the magic stored within him as well. He could feel Chase's anger through the connection and he knew the older teen knew what he'd done. But more than that the magic within him was warring with itself, fighting and struggling like it was trying tear itself apart while simultaneously trying to escape the body that imprisoned it.

There were two masters laying claim to it and to the vessel in which it was trapped and it was like an entity being pulled at from two different sides, stretching it to its limits.

It was different with Reid since all Leo did was kiss him. But Chase bonded with him plenty of times and what happened with Caleb happened recently enough to throw the energy within him into complete turmoil.

Leo remembers seeing Caleb's eyes before he left, they were pitch black and pulsing with power and something in Leo's chest tugged hard at the sight before he left.

Reid and Tyler found him later; Chase had gone and kidnapped Sarah from the hospital so he and Caleb were fighting by then so they found Leo on the floor, writhing in pain and clutching at the wooden floors as energy continued to leave his body in uneven bursts and in two different directions.

It hurt like hell, every time Caleb took from him his back would arch right off the floor and he'd feel the magic being pulled from his chest. Chase was less traumatic but it was still incredibly painful.

Reid wrapped him in a blanket as he held the younger teen close and asked him what was wrong, but Leo was in no condition to speak and just screamed every two to five seconds.

It was about thirty minutes before the pain eased up and he briefly heard Tyler breathe, "Happy birthday Caleb." Before he was overwhelmed all over again, until it eased up even more a few minutes later and suddenly he felt the presence of new magic, it felt the way it did whenever Chase drained a warlock dry and Leo couldn't help but wonder where it came from and who it was for before the pain suddenly just stopped a few minutes later.

Suddenly Caleb wasn't taking from him anymore, suddenly he couldn't feel Chase anymore. He was just gone.

Leo blacked out; he didn't wake up again till a few days later in the hospital. Reid made up some excuse about his parents adopting him and the staff believed him. Apparently Reid's parents were eccentric and were hardly ever in town, but when they were in town their behavior was odd enough that just adopting some kid and dropping him off with their only son seemed like a viable reason for Leo to be there and that probably would have been the end of it, if it hadn't been for Leo's injuries that is.

The doctor said he had the kind of wounds and abrasions they usually find in rape victims and threatened to have the police called in if she didn't start getting some answers. Leo tried to brush it off at first but the doctor wasn't buying it, so he said that he was messing around with this guy and things got out of hand, although the doctor still wasn't buying it there wasn't much she could do since Leo swore that it was all consensual. Despite the fact that he was just sixteen and it technically counted as statutory rape there wasn't much they could do unless Leo pressed charges and the boy refused to do that.

That might have been the end of it, if the Reid hadn't actually been there at the time and he suddenly realized exactly why Caleb hadn't taken Leo away when he found him a few days ago. Reid and Caleb fought for what felt like forever until Pogue managed to calm them down, but it was two weeks later before they actually spoke again. Eventually things settled down, Reid's parents stopped by in town a couple of times but that was never for very long.

His mother didn't seem too bothered by his presence just accepting him as just another one of Reid's friends and his step father barely even paid them any attention, until they found out about the rumors claiming that they'd adopted him and then they started asking questions. Reid didn't tell them everything. His step father didn't know anything about magic but his mother did. He told her that Leo got mixed up in some trouble with a warlock and that's why he as staying there and he had to make up that lie. Leo was a little surprised at how easily the woman just accepted that excuse. The moment she heard the word warlock she seemed to sigh quietly in frustration before leaving the room, telling Reid that Leo was his responsibility and to make sure they didn't cause any trouble.

Leo would later learn that Reid's father passed away just four years ago despite only being about thirty-eight years old, apparently he kept abusing his powers, the magic took a toll on him and his body eventually just broke down. Since then his mother hasn't wanted anything to do with magic and basically just ignores Reid choosing to focus on her job and new husband instead. It was then that Leo realized why Reid was so attached to him, why he insisted on taking care of him and looking out for the younger boy. It wasn't just about that night on the cliff, it's because besides his friends Reid didn't really have anyone else.

Still, things eventually got better.

Leo got used to living in Ipswich, he got used to the people in the quiet town although he missed Mission Creek he settled in eventually. Reid's asked him a couple of times, if he didn't want to go back to Mission Creek to see his grandmother but Leo just couldn't.

The idea of going back home made his heart sink. He couldn't stand the idea of going back home and seeing his grandmother, seeing school and the house. After everything that happened, Leo knew that he wouldn't be able to stand it and Reid never tried to push so he never went home, never tried to get any news about home either. Leo guessed that Adam, Bree, Chase, big D and his mother's bodies have probably been found by now and he's heard news about Davenport industries undergoing some major changes over the past year but Leo couldn't bear to think back to his old life, so he tried to avoid finding out more than he really needed to.

Things were going O.K.

But now Leo has a new problem in Caleb Danvers.

Caleb isn't hurting Leo, in fact after what happened between them a few months ago it seemed like Caleb was actively avoiding him and Leo was actually really grateful for it. But now-

The teen gave a sigh as he stared down at his history books running his hand over his face in frustration.

Leo's been having some strange dreams as of late.

At first they started off as nightmares, mostly revolving around what happened in Mission Creek and other things involving Chase.

He'd dream that they were back in the house and that Chase forced him to sit there and watch as he tore his family apart other times he'd dream that Chase came back and took him away and killed Reid.

These days his dreams have been different.

They started out in Reid's house. He'd "wake up" to find himself in bed with Reid on top of him. Kissing him and touching him with that arrogant grin as he slowly took Leo's clothes off. That wasn't the weird part, not since he and Reid have sort of been messing around as of late. They never went all the way but they usually got pretty close.

Essentially the dreams started off nice.

Until he suddenly felt a hand around his neck squeezing tight, he'd look up and suddenly it wasn't Reid anymore; it was Chase. Leo would struggle and scream all while Chase just smirked at him before forcing him back onto the bed, holding his hands up above his head with his free hand as he leaned in to hiss into the teen's ear.

"Bad, bad boy Leo. You've forgotten who you belong to."

"Let me go!" Leo would scream only for Chase's hand to go even tighter around his neck causing the teen to choke as he spoke, "You can't get away from me Leo. I'm never going to let you go."

As terrifying as that was, that wasn't the weird part either.

He's used to getting nightmares of Chase, he was trapped with him for so long it's hard not just thinking about Chase sometimes. The weird part came next, because suddenly… suddenly Chase's voice changed. Suddenly Chase seemed taller and bigger and he just felt differently even in the dream.

The teen on top of him would pull back and Leo would gasp in shock when he saw the person hovering right above him with a cruel smirk spread over his lips and that same look of dark power in his eyes as that time when he fought against Chase.

"Ca-Caleb?... No-" the hand around his throat suddenly went up to cover his mouth to muffle his scream as Caleb leaned in a little closer, "Shhh, relax. It'll hurt more if you try to fight me."

Leo tried to shout through the hand and squirm away only for Caleb to smile as his head gave a tilt, "You need to remember who you belong to."

Sometimes Leo would get lucky and he'd wake up right at that moment before anything could happen. Other times, luck just wasn't on his side and it always felt so vividly real too. Reid didn't know about the dreams, he's heard Leo have night terrors before and usually did what he could to wake the teen up when he got them, but Leo never told him what he was dreaming about. He'd always just say Chase and Reid would hold him tight before they both fell asleep in Leo's room.

For his part, Leo doesn't know what to make of the dreams. He tried to ignore them but they kept coming back and it was becoming decidedly more difficult being in the same room as Caleb in the days after he had those dreams. It's stupid, because what happened between them was a onetime thing and Caleb wouldn't actually hurt him like that. But the dreams wouldn't stop, so Leo just tried to keep his distance, hoping that the dreams would go away with time.

"Found it!"

Leo jumped when a book suddenly hit the table top beside him and he looked up with wide eyes to find Sarah with a large grin as before it turned into a cringe as she combed her fingers through her hair and flicked it to the side, "Cobwebs stupid things still freak me out." Before she looked back at Leo with a grin that seemed to immediately fade at the terrified look on the younger teen's face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's O.K you just surprised me that's all." Leo said giving the girl a smile that Sarah returned as he nodded towards the book she put on the table, "What's this?"

"I found this when I was doing research on Caleb's family history before… well before the thing with, you know." The girl said a bit awkwardly and Leo just nodded his head as she moved her seat a little closer to his and moved the book closer as well. It looked old bound in brown leather and there were weird markings written on the front, one word stood out above the rest on the front and Leo almost froze since he remembered that word.

Veneficus.

"I didn't really understand what it was about when I found it at first but then after everything that happened, it started making a lot more sense."

"It's a spell book?"

"Not exactly," Sarah explained, "It's more like a how to manual, there aren't any spells to speak of but from what I can understand, the book explains how magic works; limits to your abilities, draining another wizard of their energy, how to stop yourself from using too much and-and it also has information on vessels as well. How rare they are… exactly how a warlock stores magic inside them."

Leo looked away with a soft sigh and Sarah brushed her hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry, I know you probably don't want to talk about that-"

Leo let out a soft snort, "Probably."

"But I wasn't trying to make you, I thought we could use the book to find a way to help you, maybe find a way for you to use the magic inside you without channeling it through someone else. I just… I wanted to make sure you knew what would be in here before I opened it."

"I get it," Leo said trying for a small smile as he just set his arms on the table and nodded towards the book, "What's it say?"

"Well, I haven't really gone through it in a couple of months." Sarah said as she opened the book and started to carefully flip through the worn out pages scribbled with notes and sketches next to the hand written pages. Leo recognized a couple of the pictures as Sarah flipped through them. There was a thin chain with star shaped links drawn onto one of the pages that she paused on, the book called it a magical thread, Chase used to call it insurance for whenever they moved to a new town.

Leo suppressed a shiver at the thought.

"See this is the section about vessels, but you already know about most of that."

"Wait, what's this?" Leo said as he stopped the girl before she could flip the page and Sarah pulled it a bit closer so they could both see it a little better. There was a symbol drawn on the corner of the page it looked like an eye that had a line drawn right down the middle. It was familiar, very familiar.

Usually whenever Chase transferred energy over to him, Leo would see the symbol glowing white on the side of the other's neck, he asked Chase what it meant once but Chase just watched him for a moment before he said that Leo didn't need know.

Sarah's head gave a slight tilt when her eyes filled with realization, "It's a transfer symbol. For when a wizard gives up their powers."

"What like permanently?"

"It only goes one way." Sarah said with a short laugh when she saw the contemplative look on the younger teen's face and she paused, "It's not like it was with you and Chase though. Once the power leaves the wizard they're life-force leaves them so they die, unless-"

"Unless they have a bonded vessel and they transfer it to them then they could live forever." Leo finished with a sigh and Sarah gave a wry smile, "Yeah."

"How does the incantation go?" Leo asked and Sarah leaned down so she could see the tiny words written beneath the symbol, "I will you my power."

"That's it?"

"Looks like it."

Sarah paused as she stared at the teen who folded his arms and lay down on the table, "Did he ever take you with him when he-"

"No," Leo shook his head, "He was scared one of them might figure out what I am and take me away or try to use me against him. But I could always feel it when he killed someone or took their powers away from them."

"Oh." The girl said with a nod as he flipped from one page to the next before speaking, "So you didn't know what he was doing until he was actually doing it. There weren't any signs…"

Leo frowned, "This isn't really about Chase is it?"

Sarah's eyes widened in shock and she just shook her head, "No I'm not-"

"It's O.K, you can ask, I'm not made from glass." Leo said with a sigh, "Chase is gone now, I'm not afraid to talk about him anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"It's just…" Sarah took a deep breath, "Its Caleb, he's been acting strangely lately and I don't know what to do."

Leo immediately tensed at the mention of the other's name but tried his hardest not to show it, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's been off lately." Sarah said brushing her hair behind her ear, "It started after Chase disappeared so at first I thought he was still shaken up after what happened and I should just give him some space but lately… He's distracted, like there's something on his mind but when I ask him he says there's nothing wrong. And he's so much stronger than he was before."

"He ascended." Leo said sitting up with his arms still resting on the table and Sarah sighed, "I know that, but Caleb used to be so careful with his powers. Yesterday he was helping me get my car out of a ditch on the side of the road. It was filled with mud and I couldn't get out myself so I called him. When he got there I expected him to just move it a little so it wasn't stuck in the mud anymore the way he's done before but yesterday he didn't just move it he lifted it clear out of the ditch and when he set it down on the road he looked surprised, like he hadn't expected it. That's not the first time he's done something like this… I don't know it's like he doesn't know his own strength anymore."

Leo shifted a bit more in his seat, "Leo, when you met Chase did he… how did you know something was wrong?"

The teen sighed, "I didn't, not till it was too late anyway. I didn't know about magic or life forces back then so I noticed some weird stuff but that's not really the kind of stuff that'll surprise me now that I do know."

"Oh." Sarah breathed and Leo tried for a smile, "I'm sure Caleb's fine. He ascended remember and after the thing with Chase, maybe he just hasn't gotten used to it yet. Give him time, I'm sure he'll come around soon enough."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just getting paranoid." Sarah said with a small laugh as she started flipping through the book again. "I really need to stop listening to Kate's conspiracy theories."

Leo gave a snort, "Conspiracy theory?"

"Yeah, she said Caleb might be getting stronger because he found himself a vessel somewhere, stupid huh?"

Leo's eyes went wide and he froze in shock, thankfully Sarah's attention was on the book so she didn't notice, "Yeah, stupid."

"I tried to tell her that vessels were too rare for Caleb to suddenly just find one and you're with Reid so…" The girl trailed off when something interesting caught her eye and Leo couldn't correct her and tell her that Reid wasn't actually using him as his vessel. It would just give Kate's conspiracy theories too much weight if he did, so he kept it to himself.

"I've read all this before, but none of it is…" Sarah trailed off as she lifted her head biting her lip for a moment before she suddenly stood from her chair. "Hang on; I think I saw another book marked like this one near the back. I'll be right back."

"O.K." Leo said with a nod as the girl turned back to the shelves where she disappeared to before while the teen just pulled the book closer to start flipping through the pages.

The section on Vessels was actually a lot longer than Sarah made it out to be but there was nothing in there that he didn't already know. For all his insanity, Chase never lied to him about what he was or what Leo was after they left Mission Creek. Sure he kept some things to himself like the thing about the mark on his neck but generally when Leo asked him something Chase never hesitated in answering.

The teen let out a sigh.

Sometimes when he's alone he starts rationalizing the things that Chase did. It just made things easier to deal with, it made the fact that the warlock ruined his life and killed his family a little easier to swallow when he thought of it as Chase doing it for a reason rather than the teen just doing it out of greed. Sometimes his mind locks onto the quiet times with Chase and he'd almost start to forget about everything else, the lives he destroyed and the people he killed. Sometimes Leo wonders what might have happened if he hadn't tried to reject Chase, if he'd just answered the phone or texted back. How long would it have been before Chase tried to take him away by force, would he have even needed to? But then his mind would remind him of the things that Chase was doing to him when he didn't know it. How the warlock took advantage of him and broke his trust. What if that had carried on for only God knows how many more weeks or months or maybe even years.

Leo kept flipping through the worn pages until he caught sight of that mark on the upper left corner of the book and read the inscription beneath it.

 _A simple taste can breed desire breeds need breeds greed and greed breeds darkness within the soul. A vessel once bound can never be released. Bound for all eternity even in death._

The teen swallowed hard as he shifted back in his seat a bit, when he suddenly felt someone sit down beside him and he jumped in surprise only to frown when he saw no one there.

Shit, he's here.

A shiver ran down Leo's spine and he let out a deep breath, Leo looked back impatiently hoping that Sarah would appear and briefly debated the option of just getting up to look for her as he felt Caleb enter the building and move closer. Leo didn't have to see the entrance to know that the older teen was there.

Taking deep breaths, Leo quickly grabbed the book and pulled it closer so he could at least look a little more occupied while silently hoping that Sarah would come back soon. He counted the seconds as they went by, feeling Caleb move closer and closer until the older teen finally came around the corner a few shelves away from where he and Sarah were studying and Caleb almost seemed to give a pause before just continuing on his path until he was standing right beside the table.

Leo tried to keep his breathing steady.

'It's just Caleb. Caleb wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't-'

"Hey." The taller teen finally said and Leo glanced up at the other to see him standing with his hands in his pockets as he looked but didn't really look at Leo. His hair was wet, the teen noted in his brief glance. Which probably meant that he just got out of swim practice which probably meant that Reid was out too and-God, Leo wished that Reid was there.

"Hey." Leo said awkwardly as he returned his gaze to the book when Caleb spoke again, "I thought Sarah was studying with you."

"She went to go look for a book, she'll probably be back in a minute. She went over there. I'm sure you'd find her if you were in a hurry." And Leo genuinely hoped that Caleb would go look for his girlfriend to end this awkward moment but of course he did the exact opposite of that.

"No, I can wait." Caleb said as he grabbed one of the chairs at the large rounded table and pulled it out so he could sit down and Leo couldn't help but look up at the other before bringing his gaze back to the book, trying and failing to actually read some of the handwritten text on the old pages.

"Reid was looking for you. You weren't watching practice like you usually are so he got a little worried." Caleb suddenly said and Leo's eyes snapped up at the mention of the blonde's name. "Right, I should probably get going-"

"It's fine. Tyler told him that you were studying with Sarah at the library. He said he'll come find you here."

"Oh." Leo deflated as he settled back in his seat and went back to trying to fake read the book in front of him.

The silence was so dense it was almost painful and Leo was starting to seriously debate the option of just getting up and leaving to go find Reid without telling Sarah, no matter how rude it might have been.

I mean seriously what's taking her so long?

The teen moved to take out the phone that Pogue gave him a week after Chase vanished and checked the time only to sigh in frustration when he finally decided to just give up and leave. Manners be damned, he couldn't just sit there with Caleb feeling the way he did.

Leo pushed his chair out and got up, closing the book in his hands and setting it aside as he spoke, "I should really go, Sarah and I are done with all the revision work she was helping me with anyway."

Caleb just watched the teen for a moment as he stacked up his books and pulled his stationary together before he spoke, "Hey, before you go there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Leo glanced over at the other before just leaning over the table to grab his history book, "What is it?"

"It's about that night, you know, when we… when I-"

"Yeah I know. But we already talked about that." Leo said quickly not wanting to remember anything from that night, "I already forgave you remember?"

"I know that but, I've been feeling a little weird since that happened." Leo tensed as Caleb continued, "And I know Chase knew more about magic than any of us and Pogue says that you said Chase always told you everything."

"He did." Leo answered softly and Caleb gave a nod before he spoke, "I've been getting stronger lately and I know it has nothing to do with my ascension. I already reached my body's physical limit but sometimes I can draw more energy without it affecting my life force. It feels like it did that night after I left. It's like I'm still drawing from you somehow."

Leo sighed and shut his eyes for a moment as the other teen finished, "I'm still bound to you aren't I?"

The teen shut his eyes as he spoke, "Yes."

"And I've been taking from you."

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want to risk you getting attached once you knew." Leo said as he leaned down to snatch up his back pack and put his things inside, "You never take that much to begin with, so I figured you wouldn't notice once the bond closed."

"You can feel it?" Caleb asked in surprise with his eyebrows raised and a tint of awe in his voice that Leo dutifully ignored, "Yes."

"Every time?"

"Every time."

"What about the dreams?"

Leo's eyes widened, "What dreams?"

Caleb just sat still watching the teen in silence for what felt like eternity and Leo tried not to squirm under that dark brown gaze when Caleb finally spoke, "I dream about that night sometimes, but it's different from how it was then."

"Different how?"

"In the dreams you're not crying for one thing." Caleb said softly as he looked down at the floor and raked a hand through his damp hair, pushing the inky strands back, "You're not in pain and there isn't any blood." Leo looked away to try and distract himself from remembering everything that Caleb described by putting the rest of his things in his bag and closing it.

"You were willing and for however long that I'm there I don't feel guilty about wanting to do it again." Leo's head snapped up and he stared at Caleb with wide eyes, "What?"

"I know it's messed up, but I can't stop thinking about it." Caleb got up from his seat and came closer causing Leo to instinctively step back as the other teen approached him, "I want to do it again."

"Caleb-"

"There's this voice in my head screaming for me to do it again, before it's too late and I don't know what that means."

"Caleb stop-" Leo said as he stumbled back into the chair where Sarah was sitting on when Caleb trapped the shorter teen between him and the table with his hands on either side of him as he spoke, "It physically hurts to wake up and realize that it was just a dream. I want the pain to stop."

Caleb was too close. Leo froze as the memories suddenly rushed back to him. Caleb smelled like chlorine a smell that seemed to linger on him the night that Chase disappeared and Leo swears he could still smell on his skin since Chase used to swim too. But he tried to shrug it off as just coming from Reid, because at this point Reid is his only safe thought. But now Caleb is too close and he smells like chlorine and whatever shampoo he used that smelled like forest and pine. Leo swallowed hard somehow not able to just look away from those too dark eyes to try and find a way out when Caleb leaned in even closer and-

"Hey Sarah Leo, are you guys up here?"

Kate.

The sound of the girl's voice helped snap the teen out of whatever trance he was in and he quickly raised his arms to push Caleb away but the other wouldn't budge. Leo started to panic.

"Caleb-"

"I can't stop myself." Caleb whispered against Leo's ear and the teen moved quickly to slip out from underneath his arm and grab his bag before making a beeline for the stairs where he almost literally ran into Kate.

"Whoa, slow down shorty." Kate teased with a smile as she grabbed his arm to bring him to a stop, "I was just looking for you and-"

"I have to go." Leo said shortly as he shrugged out of her hold and dashed down the stairs earning a frown from the raven haired girl when she turned back towards the shelves where Leo and Sarah usually studied. Kate jumped in surprise when a tiny black spider landed on her shoulder when she walked by one of the shelves and quickly brushed it off when she suddenly heard a scream and her head snapped up in shock.

"Sarah?!"

Leo made it all the way across the parking lot before he collapsed on the ground next to Reid's car. Huffing out panting breaths as he tried to get his heart under control. The teen dumped his bag down on the ground beside him as he leaned back against the front wheel of the jeep, trying not to think about what just happened because then he'd have to consider the possibility of what almost could have happened and Leo just couldn't even stand the thought.

His stomach gave a vicious turn and the teen had to fight hard in order to focus on his breathing.

" _I can't stop myself."_

God, it's like Chase all over again and briefly as Leo's eyes started to sting wondered when it would all finally stop. The teen pulled up his knees and let his head rest on them while he wrapped his arms around himself only to suddenly unfold and gasp.

It was like a tiny hole, right there in the middle of his chest, cyphering energy from his body to wherever it was summoned in a matter of seconds and when it wasn't used no energy would escape but Leo could still feel the hole and he could always feel the person on the other side. But just then Leo gasped because he felt it finally close.

The connection binding him to another was finally severed due to the lack of intimate contact needed to maintain it.

He couldn't feel Caleb anymore.

The teen let out a sigh of relief as he let his head fall back against the car behind him and his legs fall flat against the asphalt with a laugh since it felt like an enormous weight was suddenly lifted from his chest and he could finally breathe.

"It's over."

"Leo?"

Leo looked up to find Reid walking towards him with his back pack and gym bag slung over his shoulder and the blonde jogged the rest of the way until he just dropped his bags and went down to crouch in front of the teen.

"What's wrong?"

Leo just smiled as he quickly leaned up to press a kiss on Reid's lips, wrapping his arms around the blonde and earning a grunt of surprise before he responded until the teen finally pulled back.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"I can't feel him anymore."

Leo said with a smile and Reid's eyes widened for a brief moment before he smiled as well, "It closed?"

"Yeah."

"Good." The blonde said as he leaned in to give Leo another kiss. "I hate sharing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took longer than Reid would have liked before they got back home. They had to stop by the pizza place first because neither one of them felt like cooking or even attempting to cook and Reid was in a good enough mood to not even bother with the left overs in the fridge.

The pizza however was tossed onto the kitchen table and left forgotten once they actually got home in favor of other more important things.

Leo gasped and his hands twisted in the sheets beneath him on the bed while Reid nipped and kissed all along his neck and chest trying to distract the teen from the two fingers he had thrusting in and out of his entrance.

"Reid." Leo moaned when his sweet spot was hit and the blonde whispered hoarsely against his ear, "You know, you make this harder every time."

They've done a lot of stuff.

They've hugged, kissed, made out. Leo's given Reid a blow job in his car while he was driving and Reid's fingered Leo in the pool in the back yard late at night when his parents away. But they never went all the way because Reid didn't want to bind Leo to anyone else and Leo just didn't want to risk turning Reid into a monster like Chase.

So it was unbelievably frustrating when things between them reached unbearable intensities only to have to stop before anything too serious could happen. Which is why when the hand Leo didn't have tangled up in the sheets reached down to stroke his cock and the blonde let out a hiss of pleasure neither teen was as annoyed as they should have been when Reid's phone suddenly went off on the bed side table and both teens paused falling down on the bed despite the lust that thrummed strong in their veins and had their bodies wound up tight.

"This is so unfair." Reid let out a groan as he moved to reach over to the table to grab his phone and quickly answered it, despite his panting breaths while Leo just laughed.

"Hello?" the blonde answered trying to ignore how Leo was now on his neck kissing him just like Reid was doing a few moments before so he could focus on the person on the other side if the line. "Pogue, what's up?... Yeah I'm a little busy why? Caleb?"

At that Leo paused and fell back in the bed while Reid pushed himself up on his arms.

He didn't tell Reid about what happened with Caleb at the library because there wasn't any need.

The channel closed, he shouldn't feel a link to Leo anymore, so everything should be fine.

"No I haven't seen him since practice, maybe he's with Sarah… what?" Reid frowned before letting out a heavy sigh as he moved to sit up a little more, "Alright, I'll be right over."

"What's wrong?"

"Kate said something weird happened at the library after you left and now Caleb and Sarah are missing." Reid said as he leaned back so he was sitting on his knees on the bed and Leo moved up so he was sitting up as well, "Did you see anything?"

"No." The teen answered truthfully because as far as he knows Sarah was fine when he left and Caleb-

Is fine too, Leo's sure he is. Besides what could have possibly happened in the short window of time that he was talking to Kate before he left anyway?

"I'll just go over and see what's going on." Reid said as he leaned forward to press a kiss on Leo's forehead and the teen suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him. "I'll be back as soon as I can-"

"Something did happen before I left though, between me and Caleb." Leo suddenly blurted out and Reid froze, "What happened?"

"I don't know. He said he knew that I was still bonded to him. He asked me if I could feel it and then he said that he was having dreams about what happened the night he beat Chase."

"Did he touch you?"

"He got close, but I got out soon as I could. He just seemed unstable." Leo finally breathed out and Reid raked a hand through his hair, "O.K we'll figure it out. But stay here. He's nothing like Chase, but I don't want you nearby when we find him. Just to be safe."

"O.K." Leo answered with a nod and Reid quickly moved forward to press another kiss on the teen's lips, "Don't ever keep things from me again."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Yes, sir."

Reid just smirked as he got up from the bed and got dressed before heading out the door while Leo just snatched one of his t-shirts off the ground and headed for the bathroom. His hard on faded sometime during his confession to Reid so all he wanted to do at that point was pee and get something to eat, maybe watch some TV till Reid got back.

It's important for Reid to take the lead, for him to drive so to speak because of the lack of control he has in every other aspect of his life. He has his friends and school and his mother. But his mother stopped caring a long time ago after his father got reckless and passed away, school was school and as for his friends Reid loves them but he's always been painfully aware of the fact that he wasn't quite as strong as Caleb when it came to magic. The very thing that joined them as friends in the first place, always taking second place tended to hurt. Reid needed control, to have something that was his own to take care of and just draw all of his anxious energy and in the aftermath of what happened with Chase, with Leo being so dependent on him and having nothing else, he was willing to shift that need over to someone else. Someone that actually cared and wasn't just trying to use him.

Sometimes he it makes him feel insecure, being so dependent on the blonde other times Leo isn't really sure what he'd do without him. On the one hand, Reid shouldn't have to be stuck taking care of him especially when he's still such a train wreck on the other Leo doesn't want to go. I mean where would he go if he could leave? Back to Mission Creek, we've already established that Leo just can't go back there. With Big D and his mom and Adam, Bree and Chase gone Leo would have no idea what to do.

Chase took everything away from him, he doesn't have anything left. Except for Reid and Reid makes him happy so for however long Reid will have him, Leo doesn't mind being a little dependent.

After using the toilet Leo washed his hands and paused to look at his reflection in the mirror.

He's a little taller than he used to be since Mission Creek, maybe just about an inch taller than Chase was when they first met. The teen gave a snort at the thought of Adam's complaints at his new height only for his expression to fall when he thought about Chase. His brother Chase, the last one he saw die before he was taken away from his home.

Leo sighed as he looked down to finish with his hands before closing the faucet and looked back up at the mirror only to gasp when he felt a hole being torn open right there in the center of his chest. The teen braced his hands on the sigh and hissed in pain when he realized that someone was trying to open another channel to him and he frowned in confusion only for his breathing to stop completely when he saw dozens of tiny little black spiders suddenly crawl out of nowhere to cover every inch of the mirror above the sink.

"No…"

Leo's heart jumped right into his throat when two arms suddenly wove themselves around his waist from behind and a voice whispered.

"You know, Reid and I both have one thing in common." Leo didn't dare look back. He knew whose voice it was. He knew the magical presence of the man pressed against his back he just couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. "I don't like to share either."

The spiders on the mirror suddenly parted allowing enough of the mirror finish to be visible for Leo to see the face of the man behind him in its reflection.

"Chase."

He looked older.

He'd aged at least fifteen years in the past five months. His hair was longer and he had a five o'clock shadow on his face that made him seem even more mature. He looked like he was in his early forties when Leo knew he was eighteen.

"I missed you." Chase said pressing a kiss against Leo's throat and the teen felt a shiver run down his spine as he spoke, "H-How…"

"It was harder than I thought it would be. First I had to make it look like I was dead, I cast a seal on my connection to you so you wouldn't feel me anymore since you obviously can't be trusted. Then I had to wait until the channel closed you opened with Caleb, when you betrayed me." Chase hissed out venomously against Leo's ear as one of his hands wrapped around Leo's neck and harshly forced the teen to lean his head back against his shoulder, "Then I needed to figure out a way to get rid of Caleb for a while and keep him busy." Chase said as he pulled Leo even closer to his chest and nipped at the teen's jaw, "He was getting a little too close to you at the library today so I borrowed his girlfriend and took her far far away."

"Where is she?"

"I sent her to another town ten hours from here and then I sent golden boy instructions on exactly where he could find the little princess. Unfortunately teleportation spells require a lot more effort than I'd anticipated which explains why I look like this. But now that I have you back, we'll be able to fix that up, won't we babe."

Leo's eyes went wide and he started to struggle almost as if his brain only just realized the kind of danger he was in only for Chase's hand to tighten around his throat.

"Uh uh uh, this is no time to start getting feisty sweetheart." Chase growled out as he kept a tight hold on the teen and Leo watched as the spiders on the mirror all scattered and ice blue eyes went pitch black in the reflection. His shirt started tearing down the middle, slowly ripping apart. "You're mine remember? Screwing around with the runt for a couple of months doesn't change a thing."

"Chase please don't." Leo pleaded when his shirt was torn completely open and Chase let out a soft coo as he leaned down to kiss the teen's cheek, "Aw, but Leo I have to. You've forgotten your place. I need to remind you."

Before he could react, Leo was shoved forward and forced onto the sink, hands wrapping around the bowl when an invisible force binding them together and keeping them there. Leo's eyes started to sting and a hard lump grew in his throat when he felt Chase's hands run all along his sides as the older teen leaned onto his back to whisper that familiar incantation into his ear and a shot of lighting shot down Leo's spine.

~ END FLASH BACK ~

And now they're here.

Caleb is off looking for Sarah, Pogue and Tyler got knocked out cold moments after they went to Reid's place since Reid decided to check on Leo before they went looking for Caleb and Reid was suspended in the air screaming in pain as Chase slowly tortured him.

He's going to rip Reid apart. Leo knew that.

The teen let out a broken sob as his throat ached and his eyes continued to run with tears.

"Chase, please stop!"

Chase just laughed, "Why? He's the one that wanted to play hero isn't he? We'll sometimes heroes don't win."

Reid screamed again and this time Leo could hear what sounded like bones crack as Chase bent his already injured arm back the wrong way and Leo felt his heart break when Reid somehow managed to speak.

"Leo-Leo it'll be O.K, just-ARGH!" Leo let out a new set of sobs when he heard another bone break. "Cl-close your eyes. It'll be O.K just close your eyes."

"Isn't that sweet?" Chase sneered while his eyes narrowed down at the blonde before briefly looking down at the form of the broken boy in his arm and he let out a sigh, "I think it's time to end this."

Leo looked up at Chase's words and his heart clenched.

There's only one way to end this, to stop all the pain once and for all.

"Reid! I'm sorry for everything…" the teen called out only for his voice to crack near the end before he took a deep breath and Chase frowned when the boy tensed and he saw Leo's eyes suddenly start to turn black.

"What-"

"Reid Garwin, I will you my power."

Chase's eyes went wide and he immediately let Leo go as he screamed, "NO!"

A symbol suddenly appeared on the side of Leo's neck and on Chase's as well, it was an eye with a line running right through it. The very next moment the sky was suddenly covered in clouds and thunder roared before lighting struck in one massive bolt of burning white as it hit both Leo and Chase before another lightning bolt connected Reid to the two. Loud harsh cracks ripped through the air joined by three screams of pain as the entire area was bathed in bright light. Pogue started to come to along with Tyler and both stared with wide eyes at the display around them.

"What the hell?!" Tyler cursed as he scrambled back away from the bright lighting while Pogue raised his arm to try and squint through the rays only to suddenly gasp.

"Reid?"

The sounds of the screams finally died out and the bright flashing stopped. Reid's body dropped to the ground while the fire on the house burning behind them continued to rage on as the thunder gave one more roar before the clouds all disappeared

Pogue immediately moved over to Reid's body to find the blonde completely uninjured and breathing and the brunette almost let out a sigh of relief when Tyler caught his attention.

"Pogue."

"What-… Oh God."

Right then Reid started to stir, letting out a groan of pain as he forced his eyes open and turned over onto his side. "Ow fuck…"

"Reid? Are you O.K?" Pogue asked as the blonde slowly tried to sit up and he helped him. Reid just kept his hand pressed to his forehead as he clutched it in pain, "What happened?"

"We should get you to a hospital." Pogue said as he grabbed the blonde's arm determined to steer him away from the sight just a couple of yards away. But Reid resisted his efforts.

"Hospital? What're- where are we?" the blonde asked as he briefly looked back and caught sight of the house still burning down and his eyes went wide as they suddenly filled with realization when the memories came back to him.

"Where's Leo? Did Chase get away? Where are they?" Pogue sighed and Reid frowned when he saw Tyler turn away from where he stood a couple of yards away next to-

"What-no…"

"Reid-" Pogue said as he tried to keep the blonde seated only for Reid to shove him away as he got up. Stumbling a bit as he tried to get his legs steady when he collapsed beside the figure on the ground.

It looked like a marble sculpture of a boy, he was on his knees with his arms down at his sides and his head faced up towards the sky. A few feet away there was a sculpture of another man, on his back with his arms stretched out and his face turned towards the sky as well.

"Leo?" Reid breathed out as his eyes started to sting and his throat clenched he raised his hands to touch the statue only to hesitate before letting his fingers graze the cold dark marble stone going down the figure's arms onto his hands and the blonde felt his heart crack. Shutting his eyes as he fell forward with his hands still clutching Leo's cold unmoving ones when the tears felt and he let out a heart retching sob.

Pogue looked away running a hand through his hair while Tyler went to sit down beside him while the house continued to burn. They could hear sirens in the distance as they echoed loudly along the highway but they didn't move or say a word since the sobs coming from the teen before them made the sirens sound irrelevant in comparison.

 **The End**

 **A/N:**

 **Sad ending but I thought it was fitting. Although there is an alternate ending, with Douglas and Marcus involved that takes place after this last bit. But I cut it because I felt like it took away the feel that I was going for.**

 **Did you guys notice the spiders?**

 **Please review**


	6. Avengers: Jet Pack Blues

**A/N: Lucky (Leo/Bucky)**

 **Sequel to first chapter, the Hero and the Assassin.**

 **Its set post** _ **The Vanishing**_ **on Lab Rats and post** _ **Captain America: Civil War**_

 **Warning: spoilers ahead on both fandoms and canon divergence.**

 **P.S: let's just pretend like SHIELD wasn't** _ **completely**_ **in ruins after the whole HYDRA infiltration deal.**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to either of these fandoms**

"Chase, what happened to your face?!" Leo asked with a gasp as he stared at the quickly swelling bruise beneath the super genius' left eye with wide eyes but Chase just shook his head dismissively, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure, because it doesn't look like nothing to me." Leo asked skeptically with a frown while his eyes narrowed down at the two standing a few feet behind Chase in question while they spoke to Mr. Davenport. "What the heck were you guys doing back there?"

Chase took a deep breath, trying to ignore the ache in his cheek in favor of focusing on Leo and what he wanted to say instead. The bruise didn't matter, not really anyway and besides even Chase can admit that he deserved it.

It's all over.

Giselle's been defeated, Marcus won't be making another appearance any time soon, the bionic students were now fully rehabilitated from their evil ways and according to Mr. Davenport Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo's training is officially complete and now they have a new mission, a mission that will require them to split up and go their separate ways.

Two of them will go back to the academy and the other two will join the new team that Mr. Davenport will be leading. The last thing that they want to do is split up, but they understand the scientist's reasons for doing it so although it hurt to have to say goodbye, they all knew that it was going to be for the best.

So really all that was left for them to figure out was who would be leaving and who would be staying behind at the academy.

Of course Bree immediately volunteered to leave since she's always wanted to get out and see the world and Leo had planned on just staying behind since he was officially over his hero-ego trip and wanted to help with the students back at the academy instead, but Chase had other ideas. Ideas which led to him getting punched in the face by Adam about ten minutes ago.

Chase wanted to leave too, but Adam decided that he'd rather stay, which would have Chase and Bree going on the mission while Adam and Leo stayed behind, but Chase was really hoping that he and Leo would get to go on the new mission together.

It's been months since the Andrew Sullivan incident and even longer before that since Sebastian and in that time he and Leo have gotten closer and Chase was back to hoping that he and Leo could finally be together again. But Leo was still resistant, partly because he was still hurt because of Chase's betrayal and partly because he still hadn't let go of _him_ yet. The boy never said anything but Chase could tell that Leo was still hung up on Andrew or James or whatever the hell his real name was.

Chase was sure that Leo could forgive him that they could be what they used to be again if the boy could just let go and forget about him, but he also knew that Leo would never be able to do that as long as he stayed at the academy. There were too many reminders of the past and everything that happened not only between him and Chase but between him and Andrew as well. The only way to get through to Leo would be to get him away from the island and away from the other bionic kids.

If he could just get Leo to focus on him, to remember how good they were when they were together then he knew that everything would work out and he'd have Leo again. That's why he pulled Adam and Bree aside and asked… no begged them to agree to let Chase go on the mission with Leo.

At first Bree flat out refused since she's been waiting to get her chance to leave and see the world since forever and she sure as hell wasn't going to let the chance pass her by just because Chase asks. Adam didn't really seem to mind either way, although he was curious as to why Chase wanted so badly for Leo to be the one to go with him and Chase had no choice but to tell them.

He told them about everything from the moment he realized that he liked Leo right up until Sebastian's betrayal. He didn't tell them about Andrew Sullivan since that was something he's sure that Leo wouldn't want anyone to know about, not that Chase was all that keen on talking about it either.

Andrew Sullivan was a mistake, a mistake that he never wants Leo to think about, ever again.

Still, despite the slight omission, his confession still earned him a punch right to the face courtesy of Adam Davenport just before Bree glared down at him. Neither one of his siblings were happy with what he'd done.

They knew about his relationship with Sebastian, with how intense they always were around each other, it would've been hard not to notice, they just didn't know that Leo got burned during the course of that relationship.

Bree was especially upset since she then realized that he was the reason why Leo has been so off lately and that made both of them even more reluctant to let him go anywhere alone with Leo especially since Chase knew about Leo's past and how something like that would affect him. The super genius tried to just take it in his stride as he picked himself up since he knew he deserved that. But the super genius also explained that he wanted to make things right between him and Leo, that he wanted to use this mission as a way for them to reconnect and for him to earn back the other boy's trust and so Adam and Bree both reluctantly agreed, with the threat that they would make Chase pay if he hurt Leo all over again and Chase couldn't help but smile as he suddenly remembered that they cared about Leo just as much as he did, although it's not exactly in the same way. It made the idea of splitting up that much more painful but Chase tried to focus on the good that all of that would bring. They'd get to go on a new mission, he'd get to push and test out his bionic abilities even further and he'd get a second chance with Leo. Besides they'll still keep contact, they have video phones and Chase is sure that Mr. Davenport would let them go back to the academy to visit.

For now though, he has Leo and really that's all that matters.

"Leo," Chase started, ignoring the boy's question in favor of taking a step forward and taking the other's hands in his own as he spoke. Leo just stared at Chase when he did, his body was tense like he was fighting back against the urge to flinch away and the words "bad touch" immediately came to Chase's mind.

The super genius bit back a sigh as that ache of guilt at his betrayal returned, before ignoring the urge to growl since he knew that Leo wouldn't react this way if _he_ was the one touching him instead of Chase. But soon that wouldn't matter, soon they'll leave the island and eventually Leo would forget. He'd forget and Andrew would never bother them again, Chase made sure of that when those S.H.I.E.L.D agents came to the academy a few months back. As long as agent Romanov keeps her promise then nothing could ever possibly go wrong.

"I know things between us have been a little, rocky lately and it's all my fault." The super genius started taking a deep breath, "But I really am so sorry and I know it'll take time for you to forgive me but I don't mind waiting. I messed up and I hurt you really, really badly, but I want to make it up to you and fix everything I did wrong, so I asked Adam and Bree and they agreed to let us go on the mission together."

"Together?" Leo started taking a step back and pulling his hands free of Chase's grip with a frown, "Just the two of us."

"I know you're still upset and you have every right to be." Chase said stepping forward to take Leo's shoulders in his hands and the boy tensed all over again when the super genius leaned in to kiss his cheek and whispered against his ear. "I'm willing to work to earn your trust again, I'm just asking for a chance that's all. I miss you and I want us to be together again, like we used to be so can we just give it one more chance? That's all I'm asking for."

"A chance." Chase pulled back and Leo took a deep breath and swallowed hard as he answered, "O.K."

"Really?"

"Yeah, one more shot." Leo said and Chase breathed out a sigh of relief as he moved forward to seal their lips in a kiss only for Leo to raise both his hands up and stop him short, "Chase don't. I need time-"

"I understand, don't worry." Chase said with a somewhat forced smile as he took a step back, just relieved that Leo agreed to go with him.

Leo's giving him a shot so really, Chase can wait. They have all the time in the world.

"So," Mr. Davenport said behind them with a strained smile of his own as he approached them and they both turned to face him. Adam and Bree already filled him in on what was going on and the scientist planned on having a talk with Chase later but for now, he's glad that they're managing to sort out their problems on their own. "I guess you two are going on the mission together then huh?"

"Yeah," Leo started folding his arms over his chest with a smile, "I guess the students will just have to do without my guidance to help them out."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they'll manage." Bree said with a roll of her eyes as she stepped forward to pull the other into a tight hug, "I'm sure going to miss you though."

Leo hugged her back with a soft sigh, "I'm going to miss you too."

Bree pulled away so Adam could lock Leo in a bear hug and gave Chase a glare before hugging him as well, "I'm not missing out on my chance to see the world for nothing. You're better than this Chase, so you'd better fix it."

"I will, I promise." Chase mumbled out just as they girl pulled back, "I'm going to miss you."

Chase smiled, "Yeah, I'm going to miss you too."

Adam stepped up to hug him as well; giving a similar comment as Bree's only his contained the threat of grievous bodily harm should something go wrong.

"Well, you two should be getting back to the academy." Donald said as he looked at Adam and Bree with the girl giving an exaggerated sigh while Adam just grinned before turning towards Chase and Leo, "And you two need to get ready for your next mission."

Chase smiled as he inched a little closer to Leo and the boy took one more deep breath as he took Chase's hand surprising the super genius greatly before a beaming smile broke out over his face only for the moment to break when the doors to the labs suddenly hissed as they slid open and they all looked up to see a tall man with dark skin, wearing all black with an honest to God eye patch over his left eye walk in like he owned the place as he was followed closely by two other figures. Mr. Davenport blinked in surprise when he realized that one of the other two was one of the agents that visited the academy a few months ago.

Agent Romanoff.

Chase glared and his hand clenched around Leo's when the other agent's eyes slid down to their joint hands and he frowned, while agent Romanoff just glanced at him before looking away.

"Director Fury?" Donald asked in shock as he stepped forward and the agents stopped a few feet away, "How did you get in-… What brings you here?"

"Your security wasn't hard to bypass. We have some urgent business to discuss with you Davenport." The man said as he folded his arms behind his back and glanced back at the teens standing behind them, "We're not interrupting anything are we?"

"No not really, the kids just got back from a mission and Chase and Leo we're about to get their next assignment-"

"Well then I guess we made it right on time." Director Fury said with a smirk and his entire frame seemed to relax as he stared back at the scientist who just continued to stare on in confusion, "I just happen to have a new assignment to give your kids as well."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Well," Donald paused for a moment before looking back at Adam and Bree. "Chase and Leo already have a mission so I'm sure Adam and Bree or any of our other students can help with whatever you-"

"See now that might be a problem, because I need Adam and _Leo_ to come with me not Adam and Bree."

Leo blinked in surprise and Bree frowned, "What?"

"Director Fury, Adam and Bree are two of my top students, they are more than capable of-"

"I'm sure that your daughter would be more than capable of taking this assignment; however it's already been decided and cleared with the board members of S.H.I.E.L.D, which means that Adam Davenport and Leo Dooley are the ones that will have to come with us. I'm afraid you'll have to get someone else to go on the mission with Chase."

"Wait a minute," Leo asked as he stepped forward, letting go of Chase's hand, "Exactly what kind of assignment is this?"

Director Fury grinned, "Recruitment for the Avengers initiative."

Donald's eyes went wide, "What?"

"As you know, we've been keeping an eye on your academy over the past few years and we've come to see that you have a lot of talent on this island Davenport. And since the Avengers have recently lost a few of its members, one of which lives in another dimension and can't be depended on to come to earth whenever it's necessary, not to mention our recent staffing problems at SHIELD, we've decided to recruit a few new members. Seeing as how your academy has so much talent we've decided to recruit here."

"O.K but why choose Adam and Leo, why not choose someone else?" Chase asked as he stepped forward as well and the man gave a slight shrug.

"From what we understand, your brother Adam has some incredible abilities, abilities that would be put to much better use with the Avengers and as for Leo," The man said bringing his one eyed gaze over to the boy and causing Leo to jump in slight surprise just as he nodded over to the woman behind him. "He came highly recommended by agent Romanoff. Apparently she saw great potential in Leo the last time she came here, potential that he'll be able to unlock once he gets some proper guidance. So he'll be assigned to agent Romanoff for training and Adam will be assigned to agent Rhodes."

Chase's head snapped over to the woman and he glared as he asked, "And once they're trained what happens then?"

"Then, they'll be considered for the Avengers initiative." Leo gasped and his eyes went wide while Adam started bouncing in excitement as he grabbed Leo's arm and brought him in for a one armed hug. A beaming smile broke over Leo's face.

"So, we're going to be Avengers?"

"Well, you have to make it through training first, but once you do, the rest will really just be a formality." Director Fury shrugged but Adam and Leo still shared a fist bump while Bree sighed. "Great, miss one great opportunity after another."

"It's alright Bree this just means that you'll be going on the mission with Chase instead of Leo." The scientist said and Chase's eyes went wide, "But Mr. Davenport you can't be serious."

Donald gave his son a sympathetic look, Adam and Leo both turned back and Bree sighed, "Chase, this is a really good opportunity for Adam and Leo if they want to go then I won't stop them. You know I'd do the same for you and Bree."

"But-"

"Don't bother kid; they don't have a choice anyway." Fury said and Donald frowned, "What do you-"

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten our deal with you Davenport." Fury said arching a brow at the scientist. "We keep you all safe from the public and let you handle the lesser heroics without being branded vigilantes or being hassled by the authorities in exchange for your bionic services; that includes recruitment."

"You can't force these kids to-"

"Oh yes I can, but I'm hoping that I won't have to." The man said giving Adam and Leo a pointed look, Adam hesitated before Leo took a deep breath as he spoke, "I'm in."

Donald frowned, "Leo-"

"It's O.K big D; this is a good chance to flex my hero muscles anyway. Plus, I get to join the Avengers, how awesome is that?" Leo said with a smile as he stepped closer to the older man, "Like you said it's a good opportunity so, I'm in."

Donald gave a sigh when Adam stepped forward as well, "Yeah, I'm in too. Wouldn't want Leo to have all the fun."

"It's settled then." Fury said as he turned to leave the room, "Go pack your things kids we leave in twenty minutes."

Chase's hands were clenched tight as he glared at the ground.

Just like that, everything's ruined. Leo's leaving and Chase'll never get a second chance. If all goes well Leo won't have time for him if he joins the Avengers. Just then Chase felt a hand gently wrap around his own and he looked up through his stinging eyes to see Leo standing in front of him, the boy gave him a smile as he stepped closer.

"Can I call a rain check on you making it up to me?"

Chase gave a snort as he shook his head, "Leo, we might never see each other again."

"Maybe, but-" Leo paused biting his bottom lip before he spoke, "But I just want you to know that I forgive you Chase. The thing with Sebastian, I forgave you months ago. I just… I couldn't go back to the way things were back then, I'm still not sure I can. Maybe… maybe some time apart is better for us anyway."

"I don't want us to be apart." Chase said as he put both his hands on either side of Leo's face and the other tried to step out of it but he stepped along with him, "I want what we had before."

"We can't have that."

"Why not?"

"You know why." Leo swallowed hard when the genius leaned their foreheads together, "Chase you're making this harder than it needs to be. Let go."

"I'm not letting go." Chase said echoing the other's words from that near fatal mission a few weeks ago and Leo flinched back, "Chase-"

"Excuse me, Leo Dooley right?" the two pulled apart to find agent Rhodes standing beside them. The man glanced at Chase for a moment before giving a smile as he spoke. "Colonel James Rhodes, I guess I'll be working with your brother Adam."

"Uh yeah," Leo pulled away and tried to compose himself and give a brief smile but Chase kept a tight hold on his hand, "Good luck with that by the way, Adam's a hand full."

"I'm sure I'll manage." James said with a slight chuckle when his eyes landed on their joined hands and he cleared his throat, "You should get going. Director Fury doesn't like waiting. He might just send someone to drag you out of here kicking and screaming."

Leo gave a short laugh a he looked back at Chase and sighed before moving to press a kiss on his cheek, lingering only for a moment before he pulled away, "Bye Chase." and followed Adam back to get their things while agent Rhodes paused to give him a look before walked away as well.

"He's a good kid; he'll do well with the Avengers."

Chase looked up to find agent Romanoff standing beside him and he glared, "You lied to me."

"No I didn't." the redhead said folding her arms across her chest, "I promised you that Leo would have nothing to do with what was going on three months ago and he didn't. I kept my word."

"So you want me to believe that Andrew Sullivan has nothing to do with this?"

"Yes, because he doesn't. Like director Fury said, I see potential in Leo. He'd be able to use that potential once he got the right training and S.H.I.E.L.D is willing to give him that. Andrew Sullivan has very little to do with my choice of trainee."

"Then why are you taking him away?" Chase asked with pleading eyes and the agent just held his gaze as he continued, "We were going to leave, I was going to make him happy-"

"Leo's needed elsewhere."

"You really mean Leo's needed with _him_ , right?"

The agent sighed, "I said it once and I'll say it again. He has very little to do with why I chose Leo as my trainee. The last time I came here I saw a lot of promise in him, but he's not using it here. This academy doesn't have what it takes to help him reach his full potential but S.H.I.E.L.D does."

"Look kid, its better this way." The woman said as she walked away, "Dooley's right, you could use the time apart. If you two are meant to be together then his leaving won't make a difference. But with the way you are right now, you might end up hurting him a lot more than you would apart."

With that agent Romanoff walked away and Bree went up to Chase to put a hand on his shoulder with a sigh, "She's right; maybe a little time apart would be better… for both of you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam and Leo were in the back of the ship, talking excitedly about their new mission as the rocket fueled machine sped through the cloudy skies high above the ocean. Director Fury was in the cock pit with Clint and Natasha sat near the back next to Rhodey flipping through a file, while the Colonel sat with his own file in his hands, trying and failing to keep his eyes on the pages before him and not glancing back at the two teenagers prattling on behind them.

Natasha gave a snort as she nudged his arm with her elbow and Rhodey jumped in surprise, "Hey, staring's rude you know."

"I wasn't staring."

"Sure, just like you didn't break up Leo's little heart to heart with his brother on purpose just before we left." The woman said with a smirk and Rhodey just sighed as he glanced back at the boy one more time, "I know about the drama that happened between those three while agent Barnes was still on the island. If the kid's going to do well then he needs to keep his head in the game."

Natasha paused for a moment, "You think he's going to be a problem?"

"I think you're going to need to tell him about Bucky before he finds out himself."

"It's too soon."

"It wasn't too soon when you and Steve were recommending him to be an agent."

Natasha paused, "Steve thought Leo could help bring him back."

"So you got him for Bucky." Rhodey deadpanned with a sigh, "That's not enough reason to drag him into this. He's too young to be doing this Nat. Bionics or no bionics."

Natasha watched the man beside her for a moment before letting out a soft sigh as she looked back down at the file in her hands, "I didn't ask for Leo because of Steve you know."

Rhodey arched a brow at the woman, "Really? The way Steve was going on before all this happened I figured-"

"Yeah well you figured wrong." Natasha just shook her head as she settled on a page and started reading, "For the last time. The kid has potential; Davenport and his academy don't have the edge that's needed to help Dooley reach it. So far his training has been focused on helping him learn to use that bionic arm and leg, but nothing's been done about harmonizing his bionic half with his human half, showing him how to work with both no matter the situation and increasing his abilities. Honestly, his entire training regimen is sloppy at best. It's like Davenport has no idea what he's doing." Natasha said with a cringe as she turned to the next page, "But that day at the academy he used his entire body when he was training not just his bionic half and took down someone twice as powerful as he was. That move he used was obviously Bucky's doing, that's proof that he doesn't have the right guidance at the academy. Dooley's going to do great things with the Avengers; he just needs someone to show him how."

"Are you going to be that person?"

Natasha looked up at Rhodey before shaking her head, "I'm just going to give him the tools to make it, what he does with them is all up to him. Besides, you're training Adam remember, don't tell me you honestly think Davenport was doing better with him at the academy."

Rhodey shrugged, "There's something to be said about working with family, having support nearby-"

"There's also something to be said about having too much support. They need to be pushed if they're actually going to start doing better."

At that the soldier frowned, "They're just kids, Nat'."

"Kids with superhuman abilities." The woman sighed, "Someone needs to teach them how to use them and not just let them run around with absolutely no idea how to control themselves. I'm surprised they lasted this long without causing some kind of disaster. From what I know, both Adam and Leo have 'glitched' multiple times a couple of those times they put other people's lives in jeopardy because they glitched. Dooley almost destroyed the island, because Davenport didn't make sure he fully understood how his bionics worked instead of just expecting his not-dead-brother to do it for him. It's again, sloppy, and he's the one handling a school full of unstable bionic kids."

Rhodey gave a sigh, she makes a good point.

"Director Fury picked Adam because he's by far the most powerful student on the island, superhuman strength, heat vision, enhanced durability, plasma grenades, underwater breathing and who knows what other abilities he hasn't discovered yet. This kid is a one man army. Honestly I'm scared of what might have happened if he'd stayed at the academy." Natasha sighed, "And then there's Leo, superhuman strength but only in his right arm and leg, plasma sphere's, energy absorbing abilities, he almost died once while using his energy transference ability, rendered another student blind when they used a combination attack to generate an EMP and again almost destroyed the island because Davenport didn't just tell him about the need for a capsule. If he knew that Leo needed one then why not build the kid one himself, why sit there and watch as Dooley turned into a ticking time bomb? Not to mention all the other disasters that happened that could have been solved if he'd been just a little bit less negligent. Still think they're better off on the island?"

"You've made your point."

Natasha let out a sigh of her own, "Look, we won't try to force them into doing anything they don't want to, but they're better off here than there. If I had it my way we would've brought the other kids but there's only room for two at a time. Adam could turn into a huge threat if left unchecked and Leo could end up killing himself and taking civilians with him. They're the biggest threats on that island but they also have the most potential. They'll make great Avengers, they just need a little help first."

~ ONE YEAR LATER ~

Bucky huffed out quick panting breaths as he ran across the airplane hangar, weaving in and out between the bright gleaming jets and helicopters that sat parked all around the large room, trying to outrun the man he knew was following close behind him while the loud sounds of explosions, clashing metal and grunts of fighting came from the room he just left and the outside surrounding the building.

About a year has passed since the royal fuck up in Germany that left him and most of the Avengers' team ostracized and cast as vigilantes. For the most part Bucky didn't particularly care about what people thought of him, he's been running ever since he found out about his past and exactly the kind of people his so called masters were. He'd been running for that long, that a couple more years didn't seem to matter and besides that the idea of being caught and being brought to justice for his crimes didn't bother him as much as it should have. After all, even if he wasn't in his right mind when he did all of those things and killed all those people, he did still did it, he was dangerous and there was no telling what would set him off next. So he didn't really care about himself but he did feel guilty about dragging Steve and the others into the mess as well since he knew that they probably wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for him.

So when Black Panther offered him an escape by going back under the ice Bucky took it without another thought, thinking that maybe things for Steve and the others might get better if he wasn't around to complicate them.

Of course nothing can be that easy, can it.

Bucky ducked his head down and turned another way when a blast of energy was suddenly fired in his path and he was forced to turn another way, down under the tail of a helicopter towards the hangar doors on the other side. A few months back they somehow found out exactly where he was being kept and Black Panther was forced to wake him from his stasis sleep so they could all escape. Bucky hadn't been particularly pleased about the turn in events but he accepted it for what it was and got out as soon as possible. Of course Prince T'Challa didn't just let him go without a means of protecting himself.

They gave him a new arm, one better than the one he got from HYDRA; it was stronger with a couple of nifty little functions including the signature use of Wakanda's Vibranium, but strangely enough, Bucky kind of liked the old one better. When he got out he found out that Steve and the others have been on the run since he went under. They were hiding out in different spots all across the globe only coming out when there was trouble or when they were needed. Unfortunately all they got for all their efforts were charges of property damage, reckless endangerment and a big fuck you from the government.

Yeah things were not going well.

But Steve was still optimistic, he thought that things might turn around if Tony just managed to see things from their perspective and realized the danger that this accord really held. Bucky wasn't as optimistic but he figured he could at least play along, if only to hold out for his best friend.

Another blast and Bucky was forced to turn another way. He could hear and feel Ant man stomping around outside and probably doing more damage than he needed to while laser fire that could only come from Tony and Rhodey rang against the steel walls.

They're in Russia this time.

Apparently a military test exercise went horribly wrong somehow, causing three jets to be sent to the wrong coordinates carrying live nuclear fire and so the Avengers were called in to remedy the situation. Of course there was a very real chance that they wouldn't make it in time to stop the bombs from dropping so Natasha called Clint to tell them about the imminent disaster. Surprisingly enough, despite the fact that they were on opposite sides and were constantly trying to capture and possibly kill one another, they still managed to stay friends.

Friendship goals.

Bucky could only wish that things could have been the same for Steve and Tony.

Steve never really talked about it, but Bucky could tell that the rift between him and Tony was eating away at him but he didn't mention it for fear of making an already bad situation worse.

They managed to neutralize the nukes, save the pilots and stop the jets from crashing into any civilian areas, instead aiming the crashes for an air field a couple of miles outside of the nearest town. Unfortunately the moment the threat to countless civilian lives had been neutralized, the pleasantries were ended and they started fighting all over again.

They are still wanted fugitives after all.

Another blast and Bucky was forced to make a turn around a shiny red convertible parked near the end of the hangar. He's being steered into a trap and he knows it, but the guy chasing him was fast, not inhumanly fast but still fast enough that James couldn't get a clear shot at him without leaving himself open for attack so he figured he'd let the guy corner him they'd show themselves and they'd finally be on equal ground.

All he needs is one shot.

Another shot and this time Bucky hissed since it hit dangerously close, just missing his right arm and hitting the wing of another plane instead. He couldn't be sure if that one was intentional or not all he knows is that it was a sign that the chase was almost over.

Bucky stopped at the next turn and he found himself staring at a corner before turning back just as a loud thud rang out through the small area.

There was a figure perched up on top of the jet just behind him, he was dressed in an all-black suit that had red stripes going down the sides and covered his right arm and a black mask covering his face, not unlike the one he used to wear when he was still working for HYDRA only this one covered the guy's entire head and had a red spider painted on the left side of the mask.

The figure watched him for a moment and Bucky stood still, with his hands ready to grab one of the guns he had in his holsters while simultaneously charging up the electric charge in his metal arm when the figure jumped down and landed with a loud crash that left an impressive dent in the shiny concrete floors, causing them to crack and split open while cement crackled out from beneath this feet. The figure rose from his crouch and said nothing for a moment as he just stared back at him.

"James Buchanan Barnes, you are under arrest for crimes against the United States of America and other affiliated countries. I order you to stand down."

The figure said clearly not making a move. His voice was distorted, like he was talking through an electric device of some sort obviously meant to disguise his voice, so James knew that whoever this was had a lot to lose should their identity be revealed, so he couldn't just stop at a mask to hide his face. For a brief moment James wondered who it was because admittedly he's been curious about this particular Avenger.

He was new, came in a few months after he went under from what Clint and the others told him. He was strong, fast and smart although he also held a strange sort of naivety. Bucky could tell from the conversations in between fights that he'd catch the Avenger having with Tony, Spider-man and Rhodey and those short little quips he made when he was fighting an opponent. He was obviously young and inexperienced as were most of the new recruits that Tony was bringing into the Avengers these days only this kid had a bit more of an edge to him than Spider-man did. According to Clint he started out as Black Widow's apprentice before he was brought into the Avengers, along with his brother who trained with Rhodey strangely enough.

Speak of the devil.

There was a loud crash outside of the hangar and the ground shuddered just as Ant-man's giant form went down and Bucky's gaze flickered up towards the windows near the top of the structure and he watched as the figure clad in a black and blue suit like the one his bother wore and the same black mask leap through the air to deliver a punch to the giant. Strength wise they learnt that a giant Ant-man was the only one that could match up to the kid.

The ground shuddered again but the figure before him didn't so much as flinch as he kept that masked gaze focused on him.

"I'll say this one more time, stand down."

Bucky resisted the urge to tilt his head in curiosity, since this kid really did interest him, there was something about him, he couldn't quite put a finger on what it was but it was important. It wasn't just his behavior, how he could go from an arrogant little big shot when he was fighting everyone else only to go serious and deadly silent when he went after Bucky or the fact that the kid would hold back when fighting him only to suddenly give it everything he got when he went up against anyone else.

There was something about him, James just couldn't figure out what it was.

God, he hopes he didn't kill this one's parents too.

"A little young to be in a place like this aren't you kid?" Bucky asked as he took a step to the side but the other kept still and just watched him.

"I'm old enough."

"And how old is that?"

"Old enough to take you down and drag your ass back, old man. I have a name too you know, this whole kid thing is getting old." Bucky arched a brow at that and almost gave a snort although he could almost feel something pricking at the back of his mind at the tone in the figures voice, almost urging him to remember something.

"Well what's your name?"

The figure paused, "Arachne."

"Arachne? Apprentice to _Black Widow_?"

"I like spiders." The kid said and this time Bucky couldn't help but tilt his head, "I knew a kid that had a thing for spiders once, skinny little ragdoll he was a real brat too, I think you two would get along great."

This time Bucky paused to take in a silent breath, he tries not to think about him anymore, it's been more than a year after all the kids probably got a whole new life now. Besides what happened between them was, it was a mistake.

Leo… he is better off without him. Knowing just how dangerous he is, James didn't even want to think about what would happen if Leo ever got mixed up with any of this mess.

The kid was quiet for another moment before he spoke. "This is your final warning. Stand down."

"I'm sorry but we both know that I can't do that."

"Then I'll make you." The words were barely out of his mouth before Arachne suddenly leaped up into the air, going up so far he almost reached the ceiling and Bucky's eyes widened a bit as he aimed a punch at the other man, coming down so fast the assassin couldn't do more than move out of the way and the kid crashed down into the ground, causing a crater like the one he'd made earlier. James reached for his gun and immediately spun around to fire three shots and the kid rolled out of the way missing two of the shots before blocking out the last one with what looked like a force field coming from his right arm.

James' eyes narrowed down at the kids arm before they were suddenly moving again as an energy blast was fired at him and he ducked down out of the way to lunge forward towards the plane in front of them for cover, when his arm suddenly tingled and he knew the charge was at maximum capacity. It was a little extreme but Bucky knew that the electric charge would just knock the kid out for a couple of minutes; he had no intention of killing him. No, despite what Tony might believe, Bucky doesn't do that anymore and those gunshots he fired wouldn't have killed the kid, just injured him enough for Bucky to get away.

It was right in the middle of these thoughts that Bucky suddenly heard the telltale sounds of footsteps against the very plane that he stood against and he looked up to find Arachne crawling on the side of the plane, seeming to defy gravity as he used his right arm and left leg to anchor him to the side while the other arm and leg were leverage.

"Well that's new."

"You're not the only one that got an upgrade." The kid said before lunging towards him and Bucky ducked out of the way, swiftly spinning around to catch the other's arm with the metal one only for the kid to duck down and land a punch in his side before going down to sweep his feet out from under him and use the momentum to press his right arm against his chest and force his crash to go even faster.

Bucky let out a loud grunt of pain, breathing hard as he tried to catch his breath to find the kid on top of him straddling his waist as he kept his left arm pinned to the ground while his own right arm was raised with bright yellow energy glowing faintly from it aimed right at the assassins form.

For another moment he had to force himself to focus on the situation and not think about Leo.

"Stand down."

"Wow, another one with spider abilities." Bucky asked trying to make sure his next move wouldn't be so obvious that he'd get caught, "I'm guessing this spider fetish has something to do with the other kid am I right?"

Arachne almost seemed to pull back, "What?"

"I like spiders." Bucky repeated with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "Spider-man, Arachne, and now you can walk on walls to and from what I can tell you spend a lot of time together. What is he your boyfriend?"

Bucky could practically feel the flush of heat and the widening of the kids eyes as he pulled back, "I-.. You-look he's sort of cute but I don't-… Shut up!"

Arachne suddenly gasped when Bucky used the distraction to flip them over and surprisingly enough only he seemed to let out a crackled huff of annoyance when Bucky pinned his right arm down and straddled his waist.

"Great."

"Nothing personal, but I can't let you take me in." Bucky said pressing his metal hand down on the other's shoulder and releasing the charge and the kid tensed beneath him as the electric surge passed through but instead of staying tense he broke the hold Bucky had on his right arm and wrapped the hand around Bucky's left hand and the charge suddenly stopped.

"What the-"

Still breathing hard beneath him, Arachne pulled the hand off his shoulder aiming it back at James' chest.

"My turn."

And suddenly the charge released this time flowing back into Bucky and the assassin fell back as the current passed through him, barely lasting more than three seconds but feeling like it went on for eternity. James' body started convulsing on the ground, arching off the ground with his jaw tight, before turning on his side to brace his arm on the ground and look up at the figure now standing over him. Arachne's hand started to glow.

"Spider-man's just a friend, but you know…I knew a man like you too once." The kid said and his voice dropped to an odd tone that Bucky could pick out even as his body slowly recovered from the pain, he hasn't felt pain like that since HYDRA.

"He was a sleazy old man, a total perve. Thought the whole dark mysterious stranger thing was cool. I have no idea what I saw in him. He was always keeping secrets." The kid gave a snort when his arm almost seemed to sag as he continued, "One day he left and he never came back… you know what sucks though?"

The kid paused and Bucky almost frowned since it almost seemed like he was actually waiting for an answer, but the agent just pushed himself up on his arms as he tried to stand as Arachne continued.

"I still care about him, even though he probably doesn't care about me."

"Ngh-he sounds like an asshole." Bucky said with a groan as he slowly got up to face the other still weary of the next attack but the other just watched him with his arm raised and his hand still glowing.

"He is." The kid answered without missing a beat. "He's an asshole and I hate him."

"Then why not just move on." There was a brief moment when Bucky realized how out of place this whole scene was since they were trying to take each other apart a few seconds ago. Usually when they fought against each other the other Avengers were around. Steve was around or Sam or Natasha and there were just other things distracting them, but this time it was just them. Of course the sounds of gunfire and fighting were still there, but they were almost a soft hum of background noise and James felt that itching in the back of his head trying to remind him of something all over again as he clutched his arm where the pain from the charge still lingered.

Arachne took in a deep breath and spoke with a croak to his voice, " _Because I hate you_ , I hate you so much I think I'm in love with you."

Bucky blinked in surprise, "What?"

The kid dropped his arm and the glowing stopped, "You have sixty seconds."

"What-"

"Sixty seconds. The next time I catch you it'll be for keeps. Now go." The kid said turning back to walk down the hangar and Bucky's expression twisted in confusion until he moved forward to grab his arm.

"Wait a minute," Arachne wrenched his arm free only for Bucky to catch it all over again and force him to a stop, "Stop. Do I know you?"

"What part of go don't you understand?" The kid growled as he wrenched his arm free again and started walking backwards, "Leave, before I'm forced to take you in."

"Not until you tell me who you are."

"I said go!"

Alright enough.

Without a second thought Bucky moved forward to grab the edge of the mask on the kid's face and yank it off only to freeze at who he saw.

"L-Leo?" the mask hit the floor with a clatter, somehow sounding so much louder in the large room despite the loud noises coming from just outside the building. Bucky's mind was a haze of confusing thoughts as the teen stared back at him with tear filled eyes.

"How… when-"

"You need to go, right now." Leo said taking a step back.

He was… different.

Taller, they were just about the same height now if anything Leo was maybe just two inches shorter. He'd filled out a little more so he wasn't so skinny anymore instead having lean muscle to go along with his new height his hair was cut short, with a web design cut just above his ears. But his eyes were the same, still bright and full of life despite the sadness aching in those dark depths and Bucky moved all over again before he could stop himself, pulling the teen closer to crush their lips together in a kiss and Leo tensed up the sudden movement before just as suddenly melting into it, wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck with a deep moan as he pulled the other man even closer.

There was something that happened just then, Bucky isn't sure what it was. He just felt so… relieved and almost calm. It's been almost a year since he last saw Leo and in all honesty Bucky's missed him despite the fact that they'd only been around each other for a couple of weeks before he returned to HYDRA. Somehow things around Leo were just simpler, calmer…warmer and maybe that's what Bucky missed most of all, Leo's warmth. He can't lie and say he hasn't been _intimate_ with other people since he was thawed out and found out the truth about his masters along with his past with Steve, because he has. But somehow with Leo it was just different and that difference caused James to momentarily forget where they were and what they were supposed to be doing as he dragged the younger man closer and deepened the kiss even more, completely missing the explosions and sounds of gunfire just beyond the hangar doors. Fortunately Leo wasn't that far gone.

The younger man seemed to stand a little straighter instead of just leaning against Bucky the way he has been for the past few seconds and lifted his arms to push him away, gasping for breath when his lips were released.

"James… this-this is _so_ not the right time for this." Leo breathed when the ex-assassin immediately moved to bury his head in the side of Leo's neck, kissing and biting at his throat while his hands seemed to have moved up to unzip his jacket and Leo shook his head as he pushed him away, managing to get a few inches of space between them, "James stop."

Bucky moved forward quickly to press one more kiss on his lips before he shut his eyes, one hand on the back of Leo's head while the other stayed around his waist to pull him close he leaned their foreheads together and took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves as he spoke.

"I missed you."

Leo said nothing for a moment instead letting his hands rest on Bucky's shoulders as their heart rates slowed down and their breathing evened out before he suddenly laughed, "Yeah, I figured."

James gave a snort at that before pulling the teen a little closer to rest his head on Leo's shoulder and Leo let him. It was strange, he'd tried to push all those memories from the island to the back of his mind since they haven't really mattered over the past few months. There was just so much going on with HYDRA and Steve and the accord that it just seemed so pointless thinking about that one boy with a special arm that he met that one time. No matter how many times that he'd spoken to the boy and kissed him, laughed with and even fucked a couple of times. But when the mask fell from Leo's face James remembered one memory in particular one that made him lose all semblance of control and he was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to grab him and pull him close.

It was a week before he left.

He had a nightmare of all things, when he'd never had a nightmare before. Usually when he went on a mission for HYDRA, he'd only be gone for a few days. Go out, get the target and go back to base, sometimes he wouldn't even sleep in that time and when he was on a mission that lasted long enough for him to actually need to sleep it was always the dead kind, with no thoughts or visions plaguing him. Just the dark void of nothing before he woke up and just kept on moving.

But agent Barnes had been away for weeks and in that time he's had plenty of time to sleep although he rarely ever dreamed, until that night.

It was all muddled and confusing and it all went so fast, at first James didn't know what the hell was going on. And then it suddenly cleared and he saw gunfire heard himself breathing hard as he moved through dark tunnels that were just as suddenly replaced with bright light and snow everywhere suddenly the air was rushing around him and he felt adrenaline surge through his veins he felt like he was falling. Blue eyes and blonde hair was all he saw before he heard voices. Darkness and then dim lighting as he was strapped down and suddenly there was pain, unbearably excruciating pain that felt like his arm was being ripped skin and bone right from its socket. That's when he heard Leo's voice where it had no place being.

"James!"

He gasped breathing hard, with wide eyes moving quickly to survey his surroundings only to find himself at the academy, in Leo's room, on the bed while Leo sat beside him on his knees. The bedside lamp was on and Leo had his hands on the older man's shoulders as he stared with concern. James breathed a sigh of relief as he shut his eyes when Leo's spoke.

"What the heck was that?!"

"N-nothing." James said still trying to catch his breath and Leo frowned, "It didn't sound like nothing, it sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"I'm fine." James said as he turned away, setting his feet down on the wooden floors and the cool feeling that seeped into his skin helped him feel a little more grounded.

"I thought we weren't doing this whole secrets thing."

"There's no secret to tell." James said shortly as he raked a hand through his hair, "I can't even remember what was happening."

It was silent for a moment and James finally felt like he'd gotten a solid grasp on reality when the boy spoke.

"O.K, so who's Steve?"

James froze, "What?"

The bed shifted as Leo moved off the bed and stood in front of him, still in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers although he seemed a little unsteady on his feet as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "You kept saying Steve over and over again. This isn't the first time you've said it in your sleep either, just the first time you've screamed it."

Suddenly a flash from his dream came back to him. Blonde hair and blue eyes, complete horror in those eyes as James fell further and further away.

"Is he friend?"

"I'm not-" James shook his head, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know." James said with his head snapping up to glare at the boy since his frustration at his own memories was starting to wear on his nerves and Leo's questions weren't helping. He's been having these flashes for weeks since he arrived at the academy, this is the first time he's ever had a nightmare that he somehow knew wasn't just a nightmare. They were memories, memories of what James had no idea.

But again Leo's questions however helpful they may be intended to be weren't helping. He was getting frustrated and annoyed; he looked up and glared at the boy mere milliseconds from snapping at him when he saw the cut on his cheek, just below his right eye. It was fresh and bleeding and wasn't there a few hours ago when they fell asleep.

"Look I'm not a little kid James, if Steve is more than a friend then I won't fall apart if you say so. I just wanna know what's wron-" Leo was cut off when James suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, causing the teen to almost stumble as he caught himself with one hand on James' knee and the other on the bed beside him when he suddenly felt cold metal brush against his cheek just under his right eye making it sting ever so slightly.

"Ow." Leo hissed quietly and James frowned at the blood that gleamed brightly on the thumb of his prosthetic, "Did I do this?"

Leo let out a sigh, "It's fine."

"It's fine?"

"It doesn't hurt much and you still haven't answered my question." Leo said brushing the older man's hand away and James' jaw clenched as he made to get up, "I need to leave."

"No! No you're not going anywhere." Leo said grabbing James' arm with his bionic arm to force him back on the bed, "Like I said before its fine."

"Leo-"

"I know you didn't mean it." Leo said letting out a deep breath and James watched him carefully before he spoke, "This isn't the first time this has happened is it?"

Leo said nothing and James cursed, "Goddammit, Leo-"

"I said I'm fine didn't I?"

"How many times?"

"A few times… every time you dream about Steve."

"And you never told me?"

"This is the first time you've actually woken up long enough to notice." James hissed suddenly remembering all those bruises and scratches he'd see on the boy in the mornings, Leo always got up earlier. Early morning practice he'd say and then when he got back James noticed the marks, Leo would always just laugh it off and say he got knocked down in a spar against one of the other kids.

He should've known.

Leo sighed, "Its fine, I'm fine now are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to figure it out on my own?"

"Neither." James said as he immediately got up from the bed and Leo grabbed his arm again, "What part of you're not leaving do you not understand?"

"The part where I've been hurting you in my sleep for who knows how long and you haven't said a word about it." James said yanking his arm free as he turned to leave the room, "I knew this was a mistake-"

"A mistake?"

James was barely listening as he grabbed his clothes, mumbling to himself as he went along, "You're too young, it could've been so much worse-"

James was grabbed for a third time only this time Leo didn't drag him back to the bed, instead spinning around to throw the older man against the wall, catching him completely off guard. James gasped when his back hit the wall only to tense when Leo lifted him up off the ground, still pinning him to the wall by his shoulder which made for an awkward and somewhat painful position while Leo's eyes narrowed down in a glare.

"I'll say this one more time. I'm not some little kid. I said I'm O.K and I meant it."

"Leo-"

"No, ever since this started you've been treating me like I'm made from glass. I know you've been pulling your punches every time you spar with me, I know you keep holding back on me whenever we fuck-"

James made to open his mouth and ask exactly when Leo started saying that word but the boy kept going.

"And I know you're trying to leave now cause you think you're protecting me but-…you told me-you _promised_ that you wouldn't be Chase."

James almost flinched back at that since he could see and hear the hurt in Leo's voice before the teen spoke, "I'm not fragile, and I don't need you to protect me. I know what I'm doing so just-" At that Leo loosened his grip and let the older man down as he stepped back, "Let me help."

James said nothing for a moment just stared at the teen in front of him before taking a step forward to pull Leo close and press a kiss on his temple and Leo wrapped his arms around his waist, "I don't think you can."

Leo took in a deep breath leaning his head against the older man's bare chest as he spoke, "Who's Steve?"

"Someone important."

"How important?"

"I don't know."

Leo tilted his head up and saw the lost look in James' eyes and his lips pursed together in thought before he spoke, "You really don't know who it is do you?"

James shook his head and Leo sighed as he pulled back and took the older man's hand to lead him back to the bed just after he turned off the bedside lamp, James followed willingly and they lay next to each other with his head on Leo's chest and Leo's hand threaded through his hair.

"If you don't know who he is then how do you know he's important?"

"I think…"

"You think?"

"I think he was there when I died."

That came out of nowhere, James isn't sure why he said it, but once he had somehow it felt like it made sense. He did die, sort of, at some point… he just can't figure out how or why. Leo didn't say anything to that regardless of the fact that they never discussed anything that might pertain to James pushing daisies at some point in his life; they just stared up at the ceiling for what felt like forever until the boy spoke.

"You think about him when you're with me, don't you?"

"Sometimes, I don't know why but I think you remind me of him." James admitted and Leo let out a deep breath, "I figured, you space out on me a lot; I could never tell what you're thinking about. I guess now I know."

…

…

"You don't know who you are either do you, not really anyway." Leo said and James shook his head, "No."

"Jesus." Leo breathed out and James kept going, "Who I am doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?"

"No."

"Matters to me." Leo said and this time he shifted, pulling away from the older man and James just lay still as the boy slipped over so he was straddling his lap and leaned down to kiss him on the lips, "Why?"

"Cause when you like someone, when you care about them. They always matter." Leo said with a smile and James tilted his head to the side letting his eyes curve around the glow from the lights outside the window of Leo's room that lit up his face and he couldn't help but couldn't help but snort, "You don't know me."

"Sure I do." Leo's smile grew a little more, "You're my friend."

James arched a brow at the boy, "Friends aren't supposed to sleep with each other."

"They do if they're very special friends."

"Why am I putting up with you again?"

"Because I'm handsome, intelligent, charismatic, have a great sense of humor… I could keep going but that would take all night so let's just settle for the fact that I'm awesome." Leo explained with a bright grin and James couldn't help but laugh before looking up at the boy with a smile that was a little more reserved than the one Leo was giving him, "I wish I could keep you."

Leo leaned down to give him another kiss but this time didn't pull away, "I'm not meant to be kept anyway."

"No?"

"No." Leo said when his eyes suddenly changed and he gave James a sad smile, "One day when you figure out who you are, you won't be kept either."

That was months ago.

Before he found out about HYDRA and Steve and exactly what happened the day his arm was replaced. He still hasn't forgotten.

There was a sudden crash right against the hangar walls that forced James to come back to the land of the living and they both looked up to find an impressive dent about the size of a car on the steel wall furthest away and Leo sighed, "Adam."

James looked back and the boy and his lips quirked up in a slight smile, "The guy in the blue suit is… Hercules is Adam? I should've known. How-"

"The academy became an agency a while back. Chase and I were going to leave the academy to start on a new mission while Bree and Adam stayed behind but that's the day Director Fury came in, apparently boss lady gave in a report to SHIELD about students at the academy. They wanted to start replacing the double agents that were working for HYDRA so they picked Adam and me to start with."

"Boss Lady?"

"Agent Romanoff, a couple of weeks later, Mr. Stark saw me training with her while Adam trained with colonel Rhodes a little after using bionics to fix his legs and asked director Fury to speed up the process so we could start as Avengers." Leo clarified and James pulled the younger man a little closer before he spoke, "How long did it take you to find out-"

"About you?" James nodded Leo looked away, "A couple of weeks later. I was about to go on my first mission with the Avengers, remember Turkey? Boss lady knew you'd be there with the others so she told me. Figured I should know what I was about to get myself in for."

"How much did she tell you?"

"Everything." Leo said and this time he looked up right into the older man's eyes and James could see flashes of annoyance start to build in those brown eyes and he took a deep breath, he could guess what he was getting upset over.

After all the horrible things he's done, how could he not be upset?

"Leo-"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were ninety-nine years old?!"

"Wait what-"

"When we were-you know… I figure that you'd be older like twenty-seven or something but ninety-nine?!" Leo said incredulously and for a moment James was absolutely amused that out of everything Leo found out about him, that's what bothered him the most. "That's like six times my age."

 _Six?_

"Six…wait a minute. You were fifteen?!" James glared and Leo cringed, "You told me you were seventeen."

"Did I look like I was seventeen to you?" Leo said in a deadpan voice and Bucky stared at him in disbelief before Leo finished, "Besides, that doesn't matter."

"So, now that I find out you're jailbait, it doesn't matter?"

"You never went to jail, well not for sleeping with me anyway."

"That's not the point."

"Exactly, we should forget about this and move on."

"You're sixteen."

"Sixteen, charming and handsome; you're a hundred, I think we both know who hit it lucky here."

"How did you turn into an even bigger brat than you were before?"

"It's a gift." Leo smirked and James let out a frustrated sigh, he forgot just how frustrating this little shit used to be. The younger man suddenly leaned forward to give him a kiss, "I missed you too."

And just like that James couldn't help but smile, honestly Leo's going to give him a heart attack someday. He was about to return it but Leo spoke before he did-

"So you found Steve?"

Suddenly the mood dropped.

James tensed at the question, somehow he could tell where it was going, "Yeah."

"And is he your friend?" James nodded letting his head rest on Leo's shoulder and the boy paused before he asked, "What kind of friend?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Boss lady told me everything, remember?" James' arms tightened around the boy's waist, taking in a deep breath and Leo sighed, "That kind huh?"

A moment of silence.

James and Steve are…complicated.

Best friends and they cared about each other a lot; loved one another, so yeah. After James got some of his memories back things between them took a turn. Bucky would be lying if he said nothing happened between them. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't feel anything for Steve, after all a lot can happen in a year.

"Leo-"

One more sigh, "It's O.K, remember I'm not a little kid." Leo said pressing a kiss on Bucky's head as he pulled away and leaned down to pick up his mask, "I'm just glad you're doing O.K." the teen straightened out and a smile but it didn't reach his eyes as it started tugging at his lips as his head gave a tilt to the side, "That doesn't mean I'm not going to kick your butt the next time I see you though."

"You're O.K with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" there was a sudden crash that vibrated against the walls and Leo cursed, "Seriously you need to go."

"What if I'm not O.K with it?"

Leo frowned in confusion, "What?"

"After I left, did you and Chase ever-"

"What? No, of course not! Why would you-"

"And Spider-man?"

"What about him?"

"You said Spider-man's just a friend." James said stepping forward and Leo's frown deepened, "Yeah…"

"What kind of friend?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said." Leo stared at him incredulously and opened his mouth to speak only for James to cut him off. "Is he a special friend?"

"James-"

"I'm not O.K with it if he is."

Leo paused, "You don't have much of a choice in it."

"What?"

"You don't see what's going on right now?" Leo asked waving his left arm to gesture towards the dented wall, "Even if you weren't involved with… _captain Rogers_ , this wouldn't work. I work under the law that governs all Avengers. I'm supposed to be bringing you in right now."

"Then why aren't you?" James asked as he stepped forward and Leo stayed still, "I can't, not right now anyway."

Bucky nodded, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"You said hate me so much you think you might be in love with me."

Leo didn't say anything James took a deep breath as he closed the distance between them, he took the mask from the boy's hand staring at it as he spoke, "I love Steve, I care about him a lot." Leo huffed out a heavy breath when James finished, "But it's different from how I care about you."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning…" James lifted up the mask and secured it onto Leo's face, this time he could hear the brief click and hiss as locks and air filters locked into place before he spoke, "If you tried to take me in right now, I'd let you."

…

"I'm not O.K with it." Leo said finally in that distorted voice and James smiled, "Good."

The sounds of shouting got louder, coming from the entrance near the other side of the hangar. They heard a loud crash from inside the room and Leo stepped back, "Remember, next time I'm not letting you off this easy." Bucky gave a snort since he could almost hear the smirk in Leo's voice. "Shoot me."

"What?"

"Ugh." Leo groaned in frustration and Bucky only had a moment to move before the boy raised his arm and fired an energy blast at him, he ducked out of the way quickly getting the hint as he grabbed a gun from its weapons holster and fired.

Leo raised his shield to block the bullets, but was unprepared for the arrows that came from behind. James' eyes went wide when-

"Heads up!"

Leo was suddenly snatched right off the floor by a red and blue blur before the arrows could meet their mark and they exploded less than a second later causing bright flashes of light to erupt all over the room and cement cracked loudly as it was ripped apart. Bucky managed fall back and cover his eyes in time, once the flashes stopped he heard gunfire and looked up to see Natasha firing at the shiny red convertible from earlier before Clint appeared and fired an arrow back.

"Did you just try to murder my kid?!"

"They were flash bangs!"

"One of them was a flash-bang, the other one was C4."

Clint fired another arrow that Natasha easily dodged, "Well, if you trained him right then your apprentice should be able to take care of himself."

"You're just mad that I got one before you did."

Friendship goals.

Bucky scanned the room and caught sight of Leo and Spider-man up on the ceiling, but only had a moment before he was suddenly under attack, bright red laser fire came out of nowhere and Bucky had to duck out of the way and he looked back to find a tall figure dressed in black and blue.

"Adam?"

The figure paused and spoke in the same distorted voice that Leo did, "Whoa are you psychic?"

"Adam, focus!" came the shout from the War Machine as he flew into the room firing at Scarlet Witch while she blocked the shots and other figures quickly started filling the hangar, "Right!"

Bucky didn't even have the time to smirk in amusement when Adam was suddenly firing heat vision at him again, briefly from the corner of his eye; he caught sight of Leo actually clinging to Sam's back midflight as he forced the soldier down to the ground and for a moment. It was hard trying to see that snarky little brat that used to follow him around the academy going on and on about comic books and rambling on about how cool his arm is.

Leo's different.

He ducked out of the way when a punch suddenly came his way, spinning around to grab Adam's arm and throw him to the ground. Looking up just in time to see Leo and Sam hit the concrete floor, rolling with the impact until they stopped with Leo straddling Sam's back pinning both arms behind his back before he quickly pulled a pair of cuffs from one of the small weapons holster's on the side and locking them tight.

"Damn it." Sam hissed in frustration.

"Yup, I'm awesome." Leo looked up just then and lifted his right hand to flip James off, just before Black Panther forced the boy to pull away when he suddenly attacked and the ex-assassin rolled his eyes.

Nope, still a brat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, they were hiding out in an abandoned warehouse near the border to Kazakhstan.

They got away, managed to avoid getting arrested although Sam pouted for hours after Clint started teasing him about the kid that managed to catch him and get him hogtied in less than fifteen seconds.

They'll leave a few days from now, with all the attention they attracted at the air field, they couldn't risk trying to leave the country just yet. Not even with Prince T'Challa's help.

Bucky was sitting in the office of the abandoned warehouse upstairs, cleaning and reloading his guns as the sun slowly started to rise and warm light started to fill the dusty room when a voice suddenly spoke.

"Can't sleep?"

Bucky didn't look up as he cocked the nine millimeter pistol in his hand and the slide slid back into place with a satisfying clack before he spoke, "Something like that."

"You've been quiet since we got here."

This time Bucky looked up to find Steve standing in the door, leaning against the door jab in his Captain America suit, without the mask on and he set the gun down to start on the next one as he spoke.

"Did you know?"

"About what?"

"About Leo. Did you know he was under that mask?"

"The red one?" Steve sighed, "I wasn't sure at first. Before this Nat told me that she saw potential in him, she said SHIELD had this… program and she'd go get him first chance she got, Director Fury hinted at the fact that he wanted me to be the one training Adam but then well you know… I didn't realize who it was till I saw him fighting T'Challa and he did this move I saw him do at the academy."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"You never talk about him Bucky." Steve said clearly as he stood up straight and stepped into the room, "I told you that I saw Leo at the academy and you stonewalled on me. After I realized who it was, I called Natasha, she told me not to say anything. She said that first time in Turkey she told him you'd be there and he was off, so she said it'd be better if you didn't know. That Leo'll tell you himself if and when he wants to."

James let out a deep breath as he set the gun down and leaned forward on the table, "What if I'd killed him Steve?"

Steve frowned, "You're not like that anymore."

James didn't say anything to that as he looked down at the guns he had lined up and Steve stopped just beside the table, "He told you?"

James shook his head, "He said some stuff and I pulled off his mask."

"Oh…"

Silence, James looked up out the window as the sun continued to rise and Steve sat down in the vacant chair in front of him, not paying attention to the dust that had settled on the seat. "Somehow you seemed better today after we left. He makes you happy?"

Bucky gave a snort, "The little shit drives me insane."

Steve watched his childhood friend for a moment and couldn't help but smile as he spoke, "That means he's good for you. One day, when this is over, you'll be good together."

"If this ever ends… You like him?"

"He seems like a good kid." Steve shrugged when he saw the look on Bucky's face and shifted a bit in his seat, scrutinizing. He meant more with that question than just what Steve thought of the boy.

The super soldier sighed, "You're my best friend Buck, what happened between us just… happened. As long as you're happy then it's fine, besides you're a little old for me." Steve joked with a laugh and Bucky let out a groan, "God you sound just like him. You know he got pissed cause I didn't tell him how old I was despite the fact that he didn't tell me he was fifteen when we met."

"Wait a minute-" Steve's face twisted in shock, "He was fifteen! I knew he was young but… damn it Bucky?!"

"I didn't know alright, he told me he was seventeen."

"That's still underage, definitely jailbait."

"Only in some states."

Bucky grabbed the gun he'd been working on earlier with a quiet growl to start all over again and it was silent for a moment when-

"What about his brother?"

"Adam?" Steve nodded, Bucky shrugged, "If Leo was telling me the truth then he should be what eighteen-nineteen I think."

"Oh." Steve said with a nod and James glanced up at him with his eyes narrowed in thought, the blonde just looked down at the table drawing a line with his finger along the dusty patch near the edge before Bucky's eyes filled with realization and he all but gaped.

"No..."

"What?"

Bucky raised an eyebrow at him, "Jailbait huh?"

Steve flushed.

"Shut up."

 **The end**

 **A/N: yeah, I feel like this one was more out of character than the last but it works with what I was going for.**

 **Please review**


	7. Avengers: From Dubai with love

**A/N: Lucky, Steve/Adam (Stadam? Stedam? Adeve? Stam… whatever)**

 **Summary: A brief sparring session between the fugitives and the Avengers**

 **Warnings: second part of this is super OOC it's mostly crack-ish actually, rated-T slash, canon divergence obviously, bad Russian**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

"Oh Peter that's really sweet of you but… but I'm sort of seeing someone else right now."

Peter fought hard to keep the look of disappointment off his face and give the girl in front of him a smile. The teen raked a hand through his hair and looked away for a brief moment as he spoke, silently grateful for the fact that he chose to ask out one of the prettiest girls in school just after the first bell announcing the first period rang in the hall leaving it empty so that no one could witness his epic failure.

"It's-It's alright, I mean, it's not like it was really a date or anything it's just a movie you know and everyone likes movies so I figured-" And now he's rambling. Peter took a deep breath while the blonde haired girl shifted a little awkwardly in front of him, looking like she'd rather be anywhere but there. "It's cool, really. I'll still see you after school for the science project right?"

"Right." The final bell rang and the girl turned to leave, "I should go, I'll see you after school."

"Yeah, later." Peter said with a sigh and a small wave as she turned and practically ran down the hall and around the corner out of sight, the teen let out a sigh when a voice suddenly spoke seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oh that was painful."

Peter's eyes went wide and he turned back only to find the hall completely empty, the teen frowned when a figure suddenly dropped down from the ceiling and landed right in front of him and he stepped back in surprise only to let out a heavy sigh when the other stood up straight and he saw who it was.

"Your game needs some serious work."

"Leo, what are you doing here?"

Leo gave him a bright smile, he wasn't wearing his suit; just a pair of dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt that had 'all eyes on me' written on it.

"I go here now."

"You what-really?"

"Yeah." Leo said with a shrug as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "I never finished high school. After Big D opened up the academy there just wasn't time for school anymore so technically I'm still a sophomore. Boss Lady figured now's a good as time as any to go back and try to catch up on my diploma. Since you go here, Mr. Stark suggested that I come here too you know, in case there's an emergency or something then you, Adam and I will all be in the same place."

"Wait, Adam's here too?"

"Yup turns out Adam and I aren't as famous we thought we were, most of the attention is on Bree and Chase anyway but I'm actually kinda glad for that; makes things easier ya know. Director Fury pulled a few strings so he's a senior now. He should be in class by now."

"Oh," Peter's head gave a tilt, "So are we in the same classes?"

"Same homeroom at least." Leo said with a smile, "We should get going, we're already late."

"Wait exactly who are you supposed to be, I mean, do I use your real name or-"

"Parker!" The two teens looked around and saw a man walking towards them; he was in his late forties with black hair greying around the sides. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

Peter gave a sigh, "Great."

"Who's that?"

"Principle Galkin."

"Principle Galkin?"

"Why the hell aren't you in class yet?" The older man growled in annoyance and Peter swallowed hard as he spoke, "I-"

"He was just showing me around sir." Leo interrupted taking a step forward and giving the man a bright smile. Dark grey eyes narrowed down at him, "And you are?"

"New student, Leo Romanoff." Peter frowned up at Leo but the other just ignored him as he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to the older man. "I transferred here this morning."

"Romanoff?" the man asked as he opened the piece of paper and quickly scanned it, Leo gave a wry smile, "My parents passed away when I was five, I've been living with my godmother ever since. Her name's Natasha Romanoff."

The man gave a sigh, "It says here that you went to school in Russia."

"Da." Leo said and Peter blinked in surprise as his friend continued, "My pereyekhali syuda, potomu chto moya krestanaya mat' poluchila rabotu v shtatakh."

Mr. Galkin gave a small smile and Peter just stared between the two incredulously.

"Vy byli schastlivy, chtoby dvigat'sya vmeste s ney?" Mr. Galkin asked and Leo shrugged.

Peter continued to gape.

Principle Galkin speaks Russian? Leo speaks Russian?

The hell?!

"Ya lyubil Rossiyu, no tetya Natasha podumala, chto luchshe, chto my pereyekhali, I ya polnost'yu doveryayu yeye suzhedniye."

"Ya vizhu." The man said with his smile growing a little more before shaking his head as he handed Leo back the paper, "Alright, I'll let you two off with a warning this time. Now get to class."

"Uh yes sir." Peter said quickly as the older man walked passed them and they just stood there watching him go when he looked up at Leo in disbelief. "Since when do you speak Russian?"

Leo smirked, "Peter, Peter, Peter. There's a lot you don't know about me."

Peter just rolled his eyes, "C'mon we should get to-"

Suddenly a loud beep went off and Leo quickly reached into his pocket to pull out his communicator and put it up against his ear.

"Go for Dooley-I mean-Romanoff." Peter gave a snort and Leo stuck his tongue out at him when he nodded his head, "On it, I'll just grab Peter and Adam."

"Grab me and go where?" Peter asked and Leo rolled his eyes, "There's a nuke we have to take care of in Dubai. Boss Lady wants us at Stark tower in five minutes."

"What-right now?"

"Yes right now." Leo said grabbing the other teens arm to pull him in the opposite direction of homeroom, "C'mon, we can take the helicopter on the roof."

"There's a helicopter on the roof?" Peter asked in surprise before he let out a sigh as he was dragged along. "You took it without telling Mr. Stark didn't you?"

"Technically, he said I could take whatever I needed whenever I needed it and this morning I needed it."

"For what?"

Leo sputtered for a moment before just blurting out, "Hey, Leo Dooley does not take the bus."

"I thought you were Leo Romanoff now."

"Can we please just get going?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It happened almost every time they got near each other. After a big recue or averting whatever crisis was threatening to tear apart the world as they knew it, eventually they'd turn and start fighting each other. Sometimes, the Avengers would catch one or two of them. Put them in detainment to await trial before the others came to rescue them. Sometimes they'd get away, but there was never any animosity between them despite the fact that they still weren't able to reach some kind of common ground when it came to the whole accord thing. Tony was stubborn and Steve was set in his ways, but again there was never any animosity between them whenever the two groups collided.

No, at this point it's basically a game.

Leo watched from his spot perched up on the ledge of the building that was still in the midst of construction, with large plastic tarps flapping in the wind from the building and several panels of the large reflective glass windows missing.

They were on a construction site this time, a few miles outside of the nearest town. It was a brand new shopping center that was being built on the edges of Dubai. Most of the building's and high skyscrapers were already constructed they just needed to be finished off with windows, tiled floors and electric steel doors.

Leo was perched on a building while loud gun fire and explosions rang all around him but he barely paid attention to that instead letting his eyes scan the air below him. The high tech lenses on his mask seemed to zoom in every time he narrowed down his eyes, trying to find his mark when he finally saw him. The teen smirked when a figure came closer swerving around the building to glide along the side and Leo immediately got up and started running right on the edge. He was a couple of yards ahead of the other just enough for him to-

And then he jumped, freefalling almost fifty feet until he landed right on his target. The older man gave a grunt of surprise at the impact and looked up over his shoulder just in time to see Leo holding onto his back while he charged up an energy sphere in his hand and he glared.

"Oh uh uh, not this time."

And suddenly they were tumbling in midair, the older man tried to shake him off but Leo wrapped his legs around his waist to hold on tight and just as they were about to pass over a smaller building Leo felt underneath the wings of the figure beneath him and triggered a switch that caused them to immediately retract and they hit the roof hard, tumbling across the unforgiving concrete until they hit the short three foot barrier wall.

"Ow." Leo groaned but barely had a moment before the older man untangled himself from the younger man and took off in the opposite direction and Leo's eyes widened when he saw the wings pop back out.

"I'm not done with you yet!"

The boy got up, ignoring the pain from the impact as he ran after him, catching up to the older man to grab his arm only for the other to suddenly turn back and kick him while his wings retracted, Leo ducked down and swerved out of the way to throw a punch that was easily blocked before another and then another until a punch was thrown his way and he grabbed the arm, using it as leverage as he kicked the older man in the chest before pulling himself up around his back to wrap his legs around the older man's head and fall back, using his legs and the momentum to throw him to the ground.

Thank you, Black Widow.

The air was knocked right out of him and Leo immediately pulled the cyber handcuffs from his weapons holster and cuffed his hands together before doing the same with his legs.

The man groaned and Leo took a step back with wide grin on his face despite the heavy panting breaths he took. "Samuel Wilson, you're under arrest… Again."

Sam turned his head to the side breathing equally hard as he glared at the teen, "Why do you always come after me?"

"Cause I can." Leo said with a cheeky grin although it lost most of its effect since Sam couldn't actually see it under that mask but Sam still glared and Leo gave a short laugh when Tony suddenly spoke through the com link.

" _Dooley, stop tormenting Wilson and get back to work. I need you to go after Captain Rogers next."_

"On it. Now you stay here and you think about what you've done." Leo said as he looked down at the bound man on the ground and lifted his hand in salute, "Later."

Sam growled in annoyance.

Leo ran towards the other side of the building, using the barrier to jump from one building to the next when he suddenly caught sight of a blue blur in the reflection of one of the larger buildings in front of him and he immediately jumped only for his eyes to widen in shock when he realized that he'd misjudged the distance between the two buildings and was probably going to end up brain dead because of it. The teen screamed, lifting his arms up to shield his head and brace for impact only to let out a loud grunt when he was suddenly caught and pulled against a lean body while the air rushed around him. Looking up Leo gave a sigh when he realized that it was Peter and wrapped one arm around his neck so it would feel less like he was being rag dolled.

"Going up?"

"Nice catch." Leo said as they swung around the glass building that Leo caught the reflection in earlier and landed on the side. Spider-man crouched on the glass pane looking so weird as Leo looked at him from the side while Leo used his right arm and leg to anchor himself onto the building and with practiced effort managed to hold on quite easily.

"So who's your next target?"

"Captain America."

Spider-man sighed in frustration, "Lucky, Mr. Stark won't let me go after anyone alone. It's always with Colonel Rhodes or Vision or Adam."

"The last time you went after anyone alone, you got knocked out remember?" Leo said looking down the building to the ground trying to see if he couldn't catch sight of that blur again and Peter sighed all over again, "That happened one time."

" _No it happened twice,"_ Rhodey suddenly said through the com link and Peter cringed, _"Get over here, I need you to help Adam with Ant-man, two hundred yards west."_

"Got it." Peter said before looking at Leo, "Are you good here?"

"I'm fine."

"You won't go falling down the side of the building?"

"That happened one time."

"Nope happened twice." Leo rolled his eyes and Peter just laughed as he took off.

Leo sighed as he looked down and saw that same blur, he quickly crawled over the glass wall to the edge of the building where his eyes narrowed down and the lenses on his mask zoomed in and he finally got a clear look at Captain America seemingly avoiding gunfire as he slipped into the building right next door. Leo released the wall just enough so he'd go slipping down the side without falling off completely holding his breath until he finally reached the ground and immediately ran after the captain ignoring the sounds of explosions erupting through the air around him, he'd just entered the building which looked like an above ground parking bay with a long ramp spiraling upwards and he ran down the middle of the open space when a figure came out of nowhere and he hit the ground hard. Tumbling the same way he did with Sam on the roof a few minutes ago only this time when they came to a stop the figure had him pinned to the ground, straddling his waist and Leo only had a second before his mask was pulled off and he blinked at the natural light that flooded his eyes.

"Wha-…James?"

"Utro solnyshko."

The older man smirked and Leo frowned when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps and he saw captain Rogers run right down the center of the open space, he looked back at the older man above him with a glare. "Oh no way, you are not doing this to me this time."

"Doing what?"

"Stopping me from getting Steve," Leo said as he hooked his legs around James and flipped them over so he was hovering above him, "This is the first time in weeks that Mr. Stark's sent me after him and not you. I'm taking him in this time James."

Bucky flipped them over all over again and Leo gave a sigh of frustration after his back hit the ground as the older man spoke, "Are you seriously going to try and put my best friend in jail?"

"Da." And that's all the warning James got before Leo punched him forcing him to pull back when the hit landed on his jaw and Leo scrambled up to get on his feet only for his leg to be grabbed and yanked back and the boy's chest hit the ground with a thud.

Leo groaned in pain and annoyance when he was flipped over onto his back when James pulled until his lower half was practically on the older man's lap as he spoke. "I think we should talk about this."

"I think you need to get out of my way." Leo said using his other leg to deliver a kick to Bucky's chest only for the ex-assassin to quickly pull back before they both got on their feet. Leo gave an annoyed growl as he lifted up his right arm and Bucky could see the yellow glow as he prepared to fire.

"Posledneye preduprezhdeniye."

Bucky smirked as he moved forward to grab that arm Leo dropped down to deliver a sweeping kick that James easily dodged before throwing a punch that Leo blocked with his left arm only for the arm to be grabbed and he was yanked back with his own arm going around his neck to the right and his back pressed against James' chest.

"Vy poluchayete namnogo luchse v etom." Bucky breathed against Leo's ear and the boy couldn't help but smile despite himself.

"Thanks."

Leo dropped down and used the leverage to flip James over his back and throw him to the ground, but the moment was short lived as Bucky got up again both were completely ignorant of the figure that sat perched at the end of a row of large steel storage containers on the other side of the large space.

Steve watched the two fight, not sure if he should feel happy or annoyed at the fact that they were ignoring him in favor of flirting with one another, when laser fire suddenly came out of nowhere and he was forced to duck down and roll out of the way. A loud thud rang throughout the room and his head snapped up to find Leo's brother standing up from a crouch in front of him.

"Hercules."

"Captain America."

And suddenly they were fighting.

Steve tried to dodge the punches and kicks thrown at him, knowing that regardless of how strong he was one hit from Adam could knock him out cold if he wasn't careful so he tried to keep his distance, jumping back from container to container until he had nowhere left to go and just ducked down to try and sweep Adam's leg out from under him only for the teen to jump back and Steve was forced to duck away when another round of laser fire came right at him.

Oh this would be so much easier if he still had his shield.

Adam suddenly leaped up just then moving fast as he came back down to deliver a punch to the super soldier's head and Steve fell on his back to avoid the hit causing the teen's arm to go right through the steel container beside his head instead. When it seemed like he was struggling, it took a moment underneath the teen for Steve to realize that the poor kid was stuck and he almost laughed when he suddenly heard Natasha's voice through the com link, a com link she shouldn't have access to.

" _Yeah, I can see it."_

"Nat?" Steve asked in confusion as he tried to roll out from under Adam only for the teen to finally free his hand and Steve had to block the next punch that thankfully wasn't as hard as it could have been before grabbing Adam's shoulder to flip them over straddling his legs before pinning the teens arms just as Wanda spoke as well.

" _Oh, I get it."_

"Get what?" Steve huffed out breathing hard as he tried to keep a tight grasp on the teen beneath him, "Nat how did you get onto this signal."

" _I hacked it."_

"Clint?!"

" _A little busy right now."_ The archer said in the middle of what sounded like a haze of gunfire.

" _I was talking about you and Hercules. I get what you see in him."_ Natasha said and Steve frowned, "What-where are you right now?"

" _Do you honestly expect me to tell you the truth?"_ Suddenly something sounded like it was exploding on the other side of the link before Black Widow spoke again, _"I'm starting to think you're just as naïve as Bucky. Seventeen… Leo barely looked twelve."_

" _I heard that!"_ Bucky suddenly said before Leo laughed and Steve's eyes widened since he could hear it through the com link in his ear, "How-"

Steve gasped when Adam suddenly got his wrists loose and used one hand to shove the older man away, practically throwing him onto the concrete floors. Steve groaned but quickly had to move when Adam jumped down after him. Leo and Bucky were still on the other side, flirt fighting or whatever it is they were doing.

Gunfire was loud in Steve's ears just as he and Adam started fighting. Blocking punches before throwing his own while trying to avoid taking direct hits and staying out of laser fire, it wasn't helping that Natasha kept talking.

" _My point is, Adam's cute, I get what you see in him."_

"What?" Steve almost froze in shock when he had to block a kick and throw the teen back, _"I mean I know it's been a while and at least Adam's legal, unlike some people."_

" _O.K_ I _heard that_!" Leo said before letting out what sounded like a frustrated sigh, _"And can you please not talk about Captain America potentially screwing my brother."_

"Potentially what?"

" _Who's Captain America potentially screwing?"_ Suddenly Rhodey's voice came through the com link as well and Steve growled in frustration, "Clint!"

" _I said I'm busy, just hold on a minute."_

" _Your apprentice."_ Natasha answered and Rhodey sighed, _"Alright seriously though it's hard enough getting Adam to focus as it is, having a boyfriend would just make things worse, so hands off my kid O.K? I'm making a rule right now."_ Rhodey cut himself off and the sounds of loud explosions rang out around him before he spoke again sounding slightly out of breath, _"No dating any fugitives."_

" _That's a little harsh don't you think?"_ Hank said seeming to join in on the conversation despite the fact that he sounded very much out of breath, _"I mean you let Leo mess around with Bucky."_

" _Leo isn't_ my _apprentice, if he were; I would've had his ass on lockdown by now._ Natasha. _"_

" _You have your methods and I have mine."_ More gunfire, _"Besides it could do Adam some good getting involved with someone I say go for it Steve."_

"Go for what?" Steve asked incredulously as he ducked out of the way just when Adam gave a spinning kick when Black Widow let out an exasperated sigh, _"C'mon Steve, we've all noticed."_

"Noticed what?"

" _I believe Agent Romanoff is referring to your increased attention on Hercules over the past month."_ Steve's eyes went wide when Vision's voice suddenly joined in.

"God damn it Clint! You said you secured this-"

" _Hang. On."_

Steve grabbed Adam's arm before he could throw the next punch spinning the teen around to pull him back against his chest. "Attention?"

" _I'd describe it more as drooling."_ Wanda said with her voice a bit obscured with static before a loud crash rang from her end.

"What?"

" _They're saying you have a thing for Adam."_ That was Spider-man and Steve is going to kill Clint later, but first-

"I don't have a thing for-" Suddenly Steve remembered who he had struggling against his chest and he suddenly let go and pulled away in shock.

" _Sure you don't."_

"I-" and Adam is attacking him again. "Can we please not do this right now?"

" _Look I'm not saying for you to immediately try to jump his bones right this second-"_

A loud crash.

" _Hands off my kid!"_

" _I'm just saying that no one would really have a problem with it if you did."_ Gunfire, Natasha sounded a little out of breath, _"I mean we're all professionals here, we can separate work from pleasure. Everyone's O.K with Leo so why not be O.K with Adam?"_

" _I'm not O.K with it!"_ Sam's voice came through this time.

" _What-why not?"_ Leo asked and Sam growled, _"I don't like you."_

" _You need to stop tormenting him_." Natasha said before letting out a grunt like she was just punched in the stomach before Bucky spoke, _"Leo thinks he's cute when he's mad."_

" _That's cause he is."_

" _I am not… Bucky how are you fine with this?"_

" _Hey, as long as I get to watch."_

" _Ugh."_

" _Now there's a visual I didn't need."_

" _Speak for yourself."_

" _Seriously?"_ Leo said sounding incredibly unimpressed before he suddenly gave a yelp and Bucky answered, _"I was joking. It's not like you actually want him… right?"_

Steve had do dodge another punch just when Tony of all people spoke, _"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm with Rhodey on this one."_

"Clint?!"

" _Hang on."_ Another explosion and a crash before it sounded like Clint was running, _"What were we talking about?"_

" _Steve and Hercules."_ Wanda supplied and Steve almost squawked just when he threw Adam back and the other went tumbling across the ground as the archer spoke, _"Right, I think it's a bad idea."_

"No, we- Clint why isn't this line secured?

" _It is secure."_

" _I'm afraid it's not."_ Vision said and suddenly there was an overwhelming amount of static. _"Shit hang on."_

"Clint-"

" _Still think it would do Adam some good."_

" _You can't be sure about that."_

" _How can you even be sure that he's into guys?"_

" _Arachne?"_

" _I don't know, he might be."_

" _Only one way to find out, I'll patch him in."_

Steve's eyes went wide even as he ducked away from laser fire, "Nat no!"

" _Why not?"_

"Because I'm not interested in him like that."

" _Not like that huh?"_ Tony asked and Natasha finished

" _Then like what Steve?"_

"Nothing!"

" _Hey! That's my brother you're talking about."_

"I didn't mean it like-"

" _I think he means that he's not into him."_ Spider-man said and Leo gave a grunt as he hit the floor, _"Sure he's not."_

" _You're not into Sam though, right?"_

" _I-"_

" _Bucky this isn't about you and Leo it's about Steve and Adam."_

" _I just wanna know-"_

" _I think the best way to settle this would be to talk to Adam."_

Rhodey growled, _"Steve I swear if you go after Adam I will personally put you in jail."_

" _He's nineteen."_

" _I don't care."_

" _That's still really harsh."_

" _I think it's necessary."_

" _Mr. Stark is right."_

"Is anyone going to listen to me?!"

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!"

Adam suddenly screamed as he shoved Steve against the wall and the super soldier let out a sharp gasp when his back hit the concrete and all at once the noise around them stilled and Steve looked up to find the teen in front of him breathing hard as he spoke, "I can't concentrate with everyone talking like this."

Adam huffed out an annoyed breath as he pulled off his mask. His hair was a ruffled mess with a few strands clinging to his forehead, sweat dripped down the side of his face and there was a high flush on his cheeks as he took panting breaths.

Steve pretended like he didn't feel his own face flush at the sight.

"Look," Adam said as he took a step forward, "You're really really hot and all but I don't think this would be a good idea." Adam raked a hand through his hair, "Things are already complicated enough with Leo and agent Barnes so I think it's better if things just stayed the way they are. O.K?"

Steve blinked and it was silent for a moment before he spoke, "You think I'm hot?"

Adam frowned, just when Natasha spoke, _"Steve focus."_

"I-uhm- yeah I understand." Steve could hear Wanda sigh in frustration.

Adam nodded before putting his mask back on, "Good cause I have to kick your butt and take you in now and I feel like it would be really awkward if I had to do that while we were dating. Plus you're like twice my age."

Steve couldn't help but laugh as he stood up straight, "Actually it's more like-… you know what never mind."

" _Oh that was painful."_

" _I'm so proud."_

Steve gave an exasperated sigh, "Clint?!"

" _Got it."_

Just when the voices picked up again the line went silent and Steve let out a deep breath to look up at the teen in front of him only for his eyes to widen when he was suddenly shoved against the wall and found Adam standing in front of him with his fist raised only to hesitate before Adam spoke with a voice filled with static.

"Actually this is still awkward."

"On it!" Leo suddenly rushed at them with James following close behind and Adam quickly moved out of the way to intercept the ex-assassin.

Steve jumped back when Leo kicked him only for the teen to duck down and swipe his legs out from under him and Steve gave a grunt when his back hit the ground just as Leo straddled his waist as he spoke.

"For what it's worth, I think you'd be good for Adam."

Steve paused, "Really?"

"Yeah." Leo nodded taking one deep breath and Steve was sure the kid was grinning at him even though he had his mask back on, "But I'm still taking you to jail."

"Fair enough."

 **The end**

 **A/N: alrighty then**

 **Translations:**

 **Da = Yes**

" **We moved here because my godmother got a job in the states."**

" **We're you happy to move with her?"**

" **I loved Russia, but aunt Natasha thought it best that we move and I trust her judgment completely."**

" **I see."**

" **Morning Sweetheart."**

" **Last warning."**

" **You're getting a lot better at this."**

 **Please review**


	8. Riddick: Bright Eyes

**A/N: mid-pre-sequel to the second one**

 **Riddick/Leo, hinted future Vaako/Toombs set just after Leo gets his eyes shined on Furya**

 **Summary: Vaako watched the two in the training area down below, pondering the strangeness of his lord's relationship with the teen when the mercenary Toombs walked in and actually managed to shed some light on the situation.**

 **Warnings: Cannon divergence, underage nothing explicit**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

The kid was bruised up pretty badly but that didn't stop the holy woman from grabbing a knife and hacking at his face, thankfully he was knocked out cold for the procedure so he didn't feel his eyeballs get gauged out and sprayed with some kind of weird chemical that made the irises turn a glowing eerie white. The scene was so disgusting Toombs decided that he'd rather take his chances with the tense aggressive Furyan warriors waiting outside the temple than try to stomach the rest of the brutal procedure but Riddick stayed.

He didn't trust anyone alone with Leo, especially not when he was this vulnerable and exposed so he stood in the corner and watched as the Furyan priestess worked.

With the procedure complete she was just finishing off, she shut her eyes and kept her hands pressed on his temples as she recited a blessing statues around the room started to glow, before she wrapped a role of gauze around his head over his eyes and set him back down on the makeshift bed in the center of the room before letting out a sigh as she got up and turned towards the convict.

Riddick watched as the woman dusted off her robe and stood up straight before he spoke, "And."

"Intelligent, ambitious, very stubborn, strong willed, rebellious, infuriatingly persistent… cocky, serious problems with authority. He will be make a difficult mate no doubt about that." The old woman said as she brushed her greying dreadlocks back over her shoulder and she looked up with those reflective eyes and a wide grin, "You have chosen well child."

Riddick gave a snort as she continued, giving a gesture towards the statues set up all around the room covered in some strange black metal, "He must stay here for a few hours. Once his eyes have adjusted, you can take him home. Wait three weeks until his eyes have healed. You can take the bandage off then."

"Will he make it?"

The woman shrugged, "I cannot say for sure, very few without Furyan blood have actually had this procedure done, you'll just have to wait and see."

Riddick stayed by the wall until the woman walked over towards him placing a hand on his shoulder to give a squeeze as she spoke, "But like I said, the boy is very stubborn and he has managed to survive thus far, I wouldn't be too worried."

Riddick gave a nod as she let go and walked out of the room and he just stood there for a moment, staring at the teen lying in the center of the room before he walked over and sat down beside the blankets and animal skins on the floor.

The kid did well, he held out a lot better than Riddick thought he would.

In all honesty, Riddick hadn't expected Leo to survive, he expected Leo to get ghosted within the first hour after landing on Furya. His memories on his home planet were fuzzy to say the least but none of what he did remember was pretty.

So no, he didn't expect Leo to survive but that didn't stop him from taking Leo along with him on his trip to Furya. Don't get me wrong, he cares about Leo. The kid's…

Special. Riddick doesn't really know how to explain it, he just knows Leo's become more than just a hunting partner and in any normal circumstance, Riddick wouldn't have let Leo set foot on Furya. He would've made him stay on the mother ship and put Vaako in charge of guarding him, although he's pretty sure Leo would've found some way to slip past the soldier, there's no doubt in his mind that Vaako would've dragged Leo's ass back to the ship and made him stay put.

But he didn't.

He took Leo with him, fully aware of the fact that the human boy probably wouldn't survive the trip.

But it was necessary.

Riddick wanted to prove something to himself, he needed to be absolutely sure and he needed Leo to do it. Incredibly enough, the kid pulled through.

The convict reached over to brush the back of his fingers against Leo's neck but the boy didn't stir, just kept taking in deep steady breaths while his body lay absolutely still.

Riddick let his thumb brush over Leo's cheek just beneath the boy's left eye and this time Leo leaned into his touch with a sigh and the convict smiled

One more test, just to be sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

0.2 Percent of people actually manage to survive the procedure, 0.005 percent are able to see if they do.

Vaako watched as Riddick approached the boy sitting on the cot in the middle of the medical bay, while the staff watched on with unrestrained curiosity and fascination. Marx, the head doctor stood nearby watching as well. He's the one that managed to figure out Leo's sleepwalking problem and solve it by giving his bionics a much needed upgrade. He was waiting to see how well the procedure went and what possibilities it may hold for the necromonger army.

Leo was nervous, Vaako could tell from his elevated breathing clearly caused by an accelerated heartbeat when Riddick stopped right in front of the bed and reached out to brush the back of his fingers against Leo's cheek, Leo flinched away at the sudden touch before he took a deep breath and took a hold of the convict's hand to hold it against his skin as he breathed.

"Don't do that."

Riddick chuckled, "Ya ready?"

Leo seemed to swallow hard before he nodded his head, "Yeah, yeah I'm ready."

"Turn off the lights."

"Yes, lord Marshall." One of the nurses standing nearest to the wall said as she turned back and flipped the switch and the entire medical bay dropped into darkness just before the security lights installed near the floor against the wall lit up and cast a very pale blue glow across the room. Vaako's eyes adjusted just in time to see Riddick undo the clips holding the gauze wrapped around Leo's head going over his eyes before slowly unrolling the bandage.

Leo took deep breaths while the medical staff held their own until the last inch of gauze fell away and the boy opened his eyes to reveal short jagged scars leading away towards the sides of his face and a pair of glowing eyes that almost seemed to reflect the blue hue caused by the light in the room.

"Whoa." Leo breathed out along with the rest of the staff as he blinked once and then twice as he let his eyes scan over the room Riddick smiled, "Well baby merc?"

"It looks so weird… I mean I can see, it's just so different."

"Different how?" Riddick asked with his hand resting on the boy's cheek with his thumb brushing just below Leo's eye to trace along one of the scars as his head gave a slight tilt while Leo just let out a heavy sigh, "It's incredible."

Riddick chuckled, "Wanna test 'em out?"

"Definitely." Leo chimed with a bright grin as he immediately made to hop off the cot only to stumble and fall off the side when the convict just caught his arm and helped him up, "Having a little trouble there bright eyes?"

"Shut up." Leo growled with his eyes narrowing down into a glare as he steadied feet and stood up straight, "It's just a little hard figuring out depth perception like this."

"It's not about seeing with just your eyes." Riddick explained as he took Leo's hand and started leading him out, "It's about feeling it out, feel the changes in the air around you, listen to everything. Use your whole body and your eyes will catch everything else. You know, kinda like sex."

Leo rolled his eyes as he let the convict lead him through the room, "So that's what you're always thinking about? That makes way too much sense for comfort."

Riddick smirked as he glanced back at the boy, "It's even better when you're doing the real thing."

"I'm sure it is."

Riddick laughed, "C'mon, let's see what you've got."

They reached the doors and Vaako wasn't surprised to see the hallway outside of the room drenched in pale blue darkness, whatever the lord Marshall wants the lord Marshall gets, even if he didn't specifically ask for it.

Before, the first time that he took the title as leader of the necromonger race, Riddick took his role as seriously as any other leader that they've had in the past. They demanded absolute devotion and obedience. When he returned and reclaimed his throne after Krone' betrayal Riddick didn't seem as dedicated to his role but he still didn't tolerate any disobedience, so it wasn't that different from the first time and yet this boy. This short, skinny, human boy was, in his lords own words, a perfect smartass.

He talked back, interrupted Riddick whenever he spoke, corrected him and generally made sure that Riddick never got away with anything.

 _Ever_.

It was odd, disconcerting and in some strange way, refreshing to see so much spirit in a young boy without it being connected with the advancement of the necromonger cause. The boy had compassion and empathy, he's human. It was so unlike Riddick that Vaako could hardly believe it.

It didn't make sense for the lord Marshall to take a… partner, I suppose is the appropriate word, like Leo but he did and the way that the convict looked at Leo made it clear that he cared for the boy very deeply and Vaako couldn't pretend like he didn't understand why, what he didn't understand is how on earth Leo managed to put up with Riddick for so long.

Riddick led Leo out down the hall towards one of the training rooms where they trained new warriors that were recently converted and Vaako followed. The medical personal stayed behind, they wouldn't intrude for fear of incurring the Lord Marshall's wrath but Vaako was somewhat beyond such fears. Being trapped in the underverse for months sort of put things into perspective for him.

He didn't lose his loyalty and he was still dedicated to the necromonger cause, if for no other reason than the fact that he now owes Riddick a debt of gratitude. He is the lord Marshall after all, even if Vaako wasn't as eager to reenter the underverse as he was before he was still loyal.

Vaako's jaw clenched and he fought back against the shiver that ran down his spine at the memories but he didn't stop moving, making the rest of the way down the hall to a door on the left which served as an observation room overlooking the room where Riddick led Leo. The room was cast in bright light with a two way mirror on the furthest wall that kept the light shining in the room out of the training room and he stood in front of it to look down at the two below.

The entire room was dark, but the two way mirror allowed a night vision device usually reserved for observing warriors as they trained before they went to planets with limited light sources, so you could see what was happening inside.

Riddick was standing a few feet away from Leo as he pulled goggles up onto his head as he circled the boy and Leo's head turned as he tried to keep track of the Furyan as he walked around him. Orbs of bright shining eyes moving faster than they have before as they tracked the convict's every move.

"O.K, first things first. We'll see how fast your reflexes are." Riddick drawled out as he kept walking around the boy and Leo arched a brow up at him as he folded his arms over his chest, "Exactly how are we doing that?"

"We'll play keep away."

"Keep away."

"Yeah, I try to touch you, and for every touch I land," Riddick paused before finishing with a smirk, "You have to do something for me."

"Something like what?"

Riddick moved forward grabbing the boy's arm to pull him close and whisper against his ear and Leo's eyes went wide as he sputtered for a moment before suddenly shoving the Furyan away. "No way."

Riddick cocked his head, "Why not, scared you'll lose?"

"No, I just…" Leo visibly struggled for a response until he just let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine, but it's for every time you get my arm pinned that I'll, I'll… you know."

Riddick chuckled, "Deal. Ya ready?"

Leo took a deep breath, "Ready."

Riddick suddenly moved around to Leo's left and the human gasped as he ducked out of the way only to turn right into the Furyan's path and Riddick grabbed his left arm to pin it behind Leo's back and pull him close to his chest, "That's one."

Leo glared as he pushed the Furyan away only to have to dodge a punch that suddenly came straight at him and he turned away.

Vaako's head gave a slight tilt as he watched them, it was an interesting little game and quite useful as a sparring technique, although Vaako's sure the lord Marshall's intentions with this little game were less than virtuous.

There were a few things he didn't quite understand about Riddick's actions over the past few months. He understands why Riddick went to liberate the mercenary Toombs from the prison that he'd left him in on Crematoria, he needed back up to aid him in his attempts to enter the necromonger mother ship. Normally Riddick would've taken his chances by sneaking on board on his own; the problem is that he wasn't alone. He had Leo with him and Riddick didn't want to take any chances with the boy's safety. So he picked up Toombs and continued after the mother ship. He understands why Riddick took Leo along with him to save Vaako from his imprisonment in the underverse. The convict didn't trust anyone alone with Leo, let alone a ship full of followers he knew would turn on him at a moment's notice or maybe even try to convert the boy in their leader's absence, besides that move proved to be quite beneficial since Leo's energy absorbing abilities proved to be more than useful in defeating the monsters that lurked in the depths of the underverse where Vaako was trapped.

What he didn't understand was why he allowed the boy to get his eyes shined on Furya.

After all, 0.2 percent of those that get the procedure done actually survive and 0.005 percent of them are able to see once they have.

So why take such a risk, when he proved that he'd never needlessly place the boy's life in danger before.

That part still had Vaako just a little bit confused.

"Kinda impressive huh?"

Vaako didn't move or even look up at the man that stood beside him, despite the fact that he hadn't even heard the mercenary walk into the room. Vaako kept all semblance of surprise off of his features as he just straightened up a little more.

"What is?"

"The kid." Toombs said with a nod towards the glass as the two below continued to spar, "Never actually thought the kid would make it this far, usually people that hang around Riddick don't make it five days let alone long enough for that son of a bitch to give up the secret to how he really got those eyes."

The mercenary pulled a cigarette pack from his pocket along with a lighter and tugged one of the cancer sticks from the pack into his mouth before shoving it back into his pocket and lighting it. For a moment Vaako just watched as the flame lit up the end of the cigarette and burned the paper and tobacco before Toombs puffed up a breath and puffed out a stream of smoke before flicking the lighter off and stuffing that in his pocket as well. Before Vaako became a soldier, before he married his wife, before he was converted he shared that very same habit. He'd picked it up in his teens during the days when he still lived with his father and helped him as they went from planet to planet, drawing up maps and recording unchartered territories. At the time it was a release, to help him relax and stay calm whenever his father fell ill and it was left up to him to care for the man and keep their business running until the older man eventually died and Vaako joined the Necromongers. The Lord Marshall of that time had apparently heard about him, found out about his great talents with maps, navigation and tracking and so Vaako was enlisted. It took a while before he was actually converted and in that time the lord Marshall had had him memorize every map of every system and universe that they had in their inventory, which is how he came to know of such obscure planets like Furya.

In that time he still smoked, a habit that was frowned upon within the Necromonger society. Those days it wasn't so much about relieving stress than it was an attempt to stay sane in his days on the mother ship. The harsh burn of smoke, helped keep him conscious, aware of the true state of things, helped him resist the call to conversion by slowing his breathing and letting the smoke fill his lungs with darkness. Until he met the woman who was soon to be his future wife, Dame Vaako of course back then her name was Angela. Dame Vaako has always been beautiful but back then, before she was converted, there was a wildness to her beauty an energy about her that refused to be tamed, passion and drive that attracted Vaako to her and caused him to fall in love. Unfortunately it was this passion and drive that filled her with greed and envy, enough greed and envy that she listened to the voices of the other brides on the mother ship, let them trap her in wild fantasies and dreams of all that she could achieve once she became a necromonger and allowed herself to be converted. At the time Vaako had been hopelessly in love and believed himself lost without her, so when she converted then so did he.

Vaako feels no guilt or regret in his decision, after all there is much to be thankful for in being a necromonger. He doesn't miss his supposed freedom, not really anyway. Those times have past him and he has resolved himself to the realization of their cause.

Although there are some things he can admit to missing about his past life.

Smoking being one of them.

His eyes followed the mercenary's movements. Watching as he lifted the cancer stick to his lips, wrapping them around it to take in a deep breath before holding it for a moment and blowing out a long stream of smoke right at the two way mirror monitor.

"But the kid survived." Toombs suddenly said bringing Vaako back from his straying thoughts as he spoke. "When they picked me up in Crematoria I was so sure that he was done for you know I really didn't think he'd last another day. Then I saw them together on the way here and… goddamn, still didn't think he'd make it but I started prayin' for two things; one that he makes it, or two I've gotten my ass as far away from here as possible if he doesn't."

"Why is that?"

Toombs looked up at the man in thought before looking back at the glass, "I could see it in his eyes. Riddick's been through some shit man, probably twice as much as I have and every time I see him, every time I take on a bounty to go get him his humanity's just broken down more and more so when I saw him with the kid… I couldn't put my finger on it… I just knew that if Leo hadn't made it, he would've made everyone else pay for it. That kid's the last bit of humanity he has left."

Vaako's lips twitched down ever so slightly in a frown, "If he's that important then why put the boy through all that danger. He already had you, weren't you sufficient in assisting him attain his goals?"

Toombs gave a snort as he shook his head, "It wasn't about attaining goals. He didn't take Leo with him cause he needed his help, he took Leo with him cause he was trying to prove something."

"Prove what?"

"Leo's been around him the longest so he wanted to make sure that this time he'd finally done it," the mercenary took another drag from his cigarette and Vaako tried to ignore the smell of the smoke as he finished, "He finally found one that wouldn't stab him in the back, wouldn't run off, wouldn't fear him and wouldn't leave his side. Going to Furya and waiting for him to heal from getting his eyes shined was the last test."

Vaako's eyes narrowed down as he tried to process that information but ultimately couldn't find a point of reference to finish off the riddle that the mercenary had given him.

"A test to prove what?"

"Prove that Leo's his last and final hunting mate." Toombs said with a smirk, "I heard a rumor once, way back in the day when I started chasing Riddick; Furyans mate for life. Didn't think it was true since I'd seen Riddick go through one chick after another over a dozen times when I was hunting him, even fucked a couple of my crew members a few times, but what I didn't get was that it wasn't like most aliens where they have a love at first sight type thing or bond to the first person they have sex with. The old woman that shined Leo's eyes told me how it really works, see Riddick's an alpha so he got his eyes when he merged with his true self or some alien voodoo shit like that. She said Furyans mate for life, but they choose the one that they mate with once they have, they mark 'em with the eyes and if the mates worthy then they'll see… but if they're not they either die or go blind forever."

Vaako was…

Genuinely surprised, although he didn't dare let the emotion show on his face.

"I see. So since master Leo can see-"

"He's worthy." Toombs said taking a deep drag from his cigarette and blowing it back out, "The verdicts still out on whether or not he would've ditched the kid if he'd ended up blind. Humanity or not, Riddick's still an asshole."

Vaako didn't deny it, he's honestly given up on trying to predict the lord Marshalls actions.

"Either way, he survived so I don't think it matters." Toombs glanced up at the man for a moment with an arched brow, "So what happens now?"

"Excuse me?"

"Riddick's your boss right, he runs this army." The mercenary asked as he leaned against the glass with one ankle crossed over the other, "Where does that leave the kid?"

Vaako's shoulder's moved ever so slightly but he couldn't help but let his eyes dart down to the cancer stick hanging loosely in the mercenary's hand as he spoke, "He is whatever the Lord Marshall wishes for him to be. Ideally, he would take on the title of grand consort, however he could also remain on the mother ship without a title but then he would still have the same rank as that of a newly converted soldier."

"So he can either rule with Riddick or be a slave."

Vaako took a silent breath, "He would still be considered Lord Marshalls property and so no one would harm him but he would still be-"

"A slave?"

"Basically."

There's really no point in sugar coating it. The newly converted were treated lower than dirt until they proved themselves worthy and moved up within the necromonger ranks and in that time they were meant to do anything and everything that was asked of them, there were no exceptions.

"Huh," Toombs said as he took another drag, "And what about me? Should I start looking for ways to get out of here or what?"

"You are a guest of the lord Marshall."

"And…"

"Therefore you will not be harmed for the duration of your stay." Vaako finished simply and Toombs seemed to nod as he stood up straight and took another drag as he walked closer but the soldier didn't acknowledge the movement.

"Good to know."

It was silent for a moment as Toombs kept moving closer until he was standing right by the soldier's side and just stood there staring at him. It was unnerving, an impressive feat since the mercenary wasn't particularly intimidating. Yes he had a few scars around his neck and face, a decent amount of muscle on his arms and chest, to anyone else. Toombs looked like a very dangerous individual but to a necromonger, especially one of Vaako's standing he really wasn't much to look at.

Still the way those hard blue eyes stared was unnerving, it set the hairs on the back of Vaako's neck on end and made his pulse race in anticipation of… something. Maybe it was the cigarette smoke.

The soldier couldn't help but glance down at the mercenary's lips before quickly raising.

Toombs gave a snort.

"Maybe the necros didn't suck you dry after all."

Vaako turned to face the mercenary with a frown.

"Here." The soldier paused when Toombs raised the cigarette towards him, "What-"

"You've been staring at my mouth like a starved man staring at a piece of steak." Toombs said with a roll of his eyes, "So unless you're actually thinking about what it would be like to fuck my mouth, I'm guessing this is what you want."

Vaako's eyes widened minutely and if it were anyone else they wouldn't have noticed, but Toombs is a mercenary, a very good mercenary. The only one to catch Richard B. Riddick as many times as he has, so of course he noticed.

Toombs paused, "Right?"

Vaako let his eyes drop down to the cancer stick as a wisp of smoke rose from the end and he took one deep breath before taking the cigarette into his hand and lifting it to his lips to take a deep drag.

All at once, as the smoke filled his lungs before leaving his nose in a long stream he felt just about every muscle in his body go lax only for the moment to break when the mercenary spoke.

"That stuff'll kill you ya know."

Vaako looked up at Toombs as he took another drag, "Necromongers do not fear death."

"Lucky you." Toombs said with a snort before Vaako finished, "Besides, we developed a cure for cancer decades ago."

"Huh, you don't fear death but you developed a cure to stop it?"

"Cancer deaths are unpleasant."

"No shit." Toombs said shoving his hands into his pockets as he turned back and left the room.

"Man hunter." Vaako said just before the mercenary made it to the door, "If you fear for your safety, you could always allow yourself to be converted, join the necromonger ranks."

Toombs gave a snort, "What so I can be a slave like you?"

Vaako's eyes narrowed down at the other man as he spoke, "I'm hardly a slave and you would not be one either, your skills are impressive. You would do well once your status has been raised."

"But I'd still start out as a slave, like the Leo would've right?"

"Not necessarily."

"Really?"

"You could marry into the race, marry a higher ranking necromonger, by doing that you would automatically adopt their ranking."

Toombs gave a snort, "Yeah, I'll pass. I'm not letting myself get tied down by anyone let alone by one of the psycho's on this ship."

"Very well." Vaako said taking another drag and Toombs chuckled, "Speaking of ball and chains; does the wife know about this habit of yours?"

The soldier tensed ever so slightly before bringing his eyes down to the two below as he spoke, "She won't care."

Toombs just nodded as he left the room as silently as he came. Vaako shut his eyes as he let out a long stream of smoke before opening them to stare down at the two down below.

Leo seemed to swerve around and grab Riddick's arm before ducking down to throw him over his shoulder and Riddick hit the ground hard. For a moment Leo looked surprised as he just stared down at the convict for a moment as he let out a groan before throwing his arms up in the air and giving a shout of victory only to be cut off when Riddick moved to swipe the boy's legs out from under him before pinning both his arms to the ground as he straddled his waist. Riddick smirked.

"That makes five." The convict said not even sounding the slightest bit out of breath while Leo panted under him. Leo gave an exasperated sigh.

"I don't like this game."

"You're just mad cause you're losing."

"Only by like two pins."

"Two pins are enough."

"That's just cause you cheated on the third one."

"How can I cheat when there aren't any rules?"

"You cheat by-"

Leo was cut off when Riddick suddenly leaned down and caught his lips in a deep kiss, causing bright violet to widen in surprise before they slipped shut as the boy moaned into the kiss. Leo's hands clenched around the ones that kept his above his head until Riddick pulled back and he gasped, breathing hard as the convict gave him a soft smile.

"By doing that-that's, how you cheat." Leo breathed and Riddick chuckled as he took Leo's left hand and brought it up to his chest right over his heart where a hand print glowed faintly on his chest, pressing the boy's open palm over the spot to feel for his heartbeat, before he spoke.

"Just you." Riddick breathed looking right into Leo's eyes, "You're the last one."

Leo's head gave a tilt before a small smile spread over his lips that reached right up to those glowing eyes and Riddick couldn't help but use his right hand to trace along the scars leading away from the boy's eyes.

Leo turned his hand to grab Riddick's left hand and press his open palm against his own chest right over his heart.

"Ditto."

The convict smiled and Leo let out a sigh before he spoke, "So now what?"

"Now… I take you home."

"Really?" Leo beamed and Riddick almost faltered at the brilliant smile on the boy's face before he spoke, "Yeah."

Leo leaned up to press a kiss on Riddick's lips, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck as he spoke, "I can't wait for you to meet my family, they're going to love you."

"Think so?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to beat Bree off of you with a stick… actually maybe it's better if you don't meet them."

Riddick just laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riddick suppressed a grunt when he was suddenly bumped in to glancing down in time to catch sight of the girl walking right passed him as she grabbed Leo's arm and pulled him forward to walk with her and her brothers who were a little further ahead in the hall way.

The convict arched a brow at the girl when she looked back at him with a glare when Vaako suddenly made to move passed him as well only for Riddick to grab his shoulder and hold him back.

"Lord Marshall-"

"Its fine, they're just protective that's all."

"Are you sure my Lord?"

They were nearing the front doors of the space center, when Leo turned back.

"Yeah and even if they're not, bright eyes knows his place."

Leo ran back and grabbed the convict's arm to pull him forward while his siblings all glared up ahead.

"C'mon. I want you to see big D's bionic car."

Riddick smirked, pulling Leo close to press a kiss on his temple as he dragged him into his side and wrapped an arm around him as they walked out the entrance. The bionic teens looked like murder and Vaako looked like he was just barely able to avoid rolling his eyes.

 **The End**

 **A/N: yeah**

 **Please review**


	9. Riddick: An animal thing

**A/N: Riddick/Leo**

 **Another mid-pre-sequel to the last one I guess**

 **Summary: Riddick and Leo's first big fight**

 **Warnings: Smut, dom/sub tones, alpha Riddick, dubious consent, underage, jealousy, possessive behavior, biting**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

Riddick's seen Leo angry before. It didn't happen too often since Leo knew how to handle his temper better than most teenagers his age, so on the occasions when Riddick took it too far and said something he shouldn't have or did something he shouldn't have or killed someone he really didn't have to kill Leo's rage was usually limited to snarky sarcastic remarks or the odd silent treatment complete with pout and occasional glare every now and then. Still it was rare for the convict to witness the kid have a full blown teenage rage filled freak out its only happened a handful of times and if Riddick were honest with himself he'd admit that he kind of liked it when Leo got pissed. It was fun watching the cocky smart-ass lose it every now and then. Like that one time two months ago, although in Riddick's defense, he really didn't do anything wrong that time or at least he didn't actively go out looking for trouble, that time trouble went looking for him and that trouble came in the form of the beautifully seductive Dame Vaako.

The necromonger bride had deemed it appropriate to remind her dearest Lord Marshall of some of the perks that he had and once took great pleasure in enjoying the first time he became their leader. Of course, Riddick saw right through her so called consideration to see the thinly veiled trap that she and the other higher level necros had set in an attempt to get him to convert, but that didn't stop Riddick from letting her try to trap him.

Again he didn't actively go looking for trouble; trouble was brought right to his door when Leo was busy training with Toombs and Vaako. Leo had been training with the mercenary and soldier for the past few months after their trip to Furya since Vaako had deemed it only appropriate that he learn how to properly defend himself and Toombs agreed to be his sparring buddy since four months of being on the Necromonger mother ship left him bored out of his mind. Not even his little affair with Vaako seemed to be helping, after all Toombs was a hunter at heart and all those months of doing nothing were grating on his nerves. Riddick could sympathize but Leo usually kept him busy enough that he'd at least have something to do in his free time.

That afternoon however, Leo was elsewhere when dame Vaako came knocking and had seven Necromonger sex slaves walk into his room covered in nothing but some thin cotton sheets and kneel at his feet.

"I thought that you might appreciate a small distraction while your pet was occupied with other things, lord Marshall." The woman said smoothly with a slight bow of her head and a smirk on her lips as she stood beside the door of Riddick's room and the convict just stared back at her.

"He's not my pet."

"All the same, it wouldn't do for you to be without some comfort my lord." And with that Dame Vaako left the room, shutting the door behind her. The girls in front of Riddick immediately moved once the door was closed and Riddick just stared at them for a moment as they moved to urge him to sit down on the bed, his shirt hit the floor and started kissing down his neck.

They were very beautiful, young and the scent of lust and sex practically radiated off of them but Riddick couldn't help but sneer in disgust. He's never really had much of a taste for easy prey, someone who would just give in and do whatever he wanted them to do, it's one of the reasons why he didn't want to return to the Necromongers as their lord Marshall and why he planned on getting rid of them the first chance he got. Despite the fact that they could and would turn on him at a moment's notice they were still submissive enough towards him for Riddick to be sickened by them. I mean what's the point in earning a kill when your prey practically lies down at your feet with its belly exposed, sure he earned his right to command them when he killed the last Lord Marshall and Krone but Riddick still liked a little bit of resistance in his subordinates. He'd had such high hopes for Kyra, the girl went through a lot of pain and she got burned badly but she still came out strong and had tons of fight inside of her, that's a soldier he would've been proud to command.

Unfortunately Kyra didn't make it.

He has Vaako of course and Riddick was actually quite pleased to see the edge of rebellion that bloomed in the soldier after he came back from the underverse and then there's Toombs one of the few people on the ship Riddick could trust only because he knew he couldn't fully trust him and then there's Leo his…

His…

Leo is his, as far as the convict is concerned there's no need in putting a label on whatever it is that he and Leo have other than the fact that he belongs to Riddick. Leo's a smart ass and a brat despite the fact that Riddick could ghost him in the blink of an eye that never really seemed to matter to Leo who would talk back and call out the older man whenever the mood took him. He honestly drives the convict insane sometimes, pisses him off in the worst way and yet somehow Riddick couldn't get enough of it. Even more so because Leo is his.

So Riddick watched with growing impatience as one of the girls started to unbuckle his belt while the others got onto the bed and he was about to tell them to just stop and get the hell out of his room when the door opened instead and Leo came bursting in.

He had a bright smile on his face, practically vibrating with energy and excitement as he rushed into the room only to freeze at the sight that waited for him when he did. Leo had his goggles off; he learned to focus his eyes so they wouldn't be hurt by the bright lights that illuminated the necromonger ship every hour of the day. He was free of his arm gauntlet, sweat dripped down the side of his face and shirt seemed to have ripped a bit near the collar down to his chest, obviously from whatever training he was doing with Vaako and Toombs.

Riddick sat absolutely still as he watched the emotions pass on the teens face while the girls just kept going as if nothing had happened in the first place. First shock, that one stayed on Leo's face for a while, then hurt and sadness and then rage.

Usually when Leo got mad, the anger would pass to be replaced by annoyed resignation and he'd immediately ask for an explanation for whatever it is that Riddick did, but that time it was clear that Leo was still stuck on anger.

If the intense glare that almost seemed to enhance the glow of his eyes and the sneer that twisted on his face wasn't an indication of exactly how pissed off the teen was then the way that Leo rushed forward and grabbed the raven haired girl hovering over the open fly of Riddick's pants and practically dragged her from the room by her hair, tossing her into the hall way was definitely a clue.

The girl screamed as she tumbled over the marble floors while the others scattered until Leo came back into the room this time with his glare fixed solely on Riddick as he hissed.

"Get the hell out right now."

The slaves didn't need to be told twice as they all scrambled to their feet, trying to hold up their sheets as they left the room and the door shut behind them.

Leo was pissed and maybe if that expression of pure rage wasn't such a novelty feature for the teen, Riddick might have remembered to react a little bit sooner.

"Well? Aren't you going to explain?" Leo asked with a trembling voice and Riddick could tell the boy was trying hard not to immediately lose his shit and scream his head off, the convict couldn't help but smirk.

"Explain what?"

"What the hell I just walked in on."

"Leo, if you don't know then I obviously haven't been doing a very good job over the past few months." The convict said as he got up from the bed and the teen's glare intensified.

"Don't fuck with me Riddick."

"Too late for that."

"You know what-… I should've known." Leo hissed as he turned to leave the room, Riddick rushed forward to grab Leo's left arm to stop him short only for Leo to shake it free before he grabbed it again.

"Slow down."

"Let me go!"

"You know I never took you for the jealous type."

Leo flushed, "I'm not jealous."

"Then why do you care whether or not I fuck someone else?"

"It's not about-" Leo cut himself off with an exasperated sigh, though his anger was still evident, "God. Are you really that self-absorbed that you don't know…"

"Don't know what?" Riddick asked as the teen just looked away and shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I'm leaving." The teen said as he tried to pull loose again only for the convict to hold him still, "Let me go."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Why do you care?"

This time Riddick's eyes started narrowing down on the boy, "You're mine. I have a right to know where you're going."

"Yeah just like you were mine right?" Leo said taking Riddick's left hand to place the palm over his heart before he growled, "Since you decided you can fuck whoever you want whenever you want that means I can step out on you too right?"

Riddick glared, "Leo, don't fuck with me."

"Too late for that." Leo said mockingly with a glare of his own as he wrenched his arm free of the convict's grip only to let out a gasp when he was suddenly grabbed and shoved hard against the wall. Leo's eyes went wide at the contact and he tried to push himself away from the wall only to find himself trapped between the ships thick steel wall and Riddick.

"Always testing me, huh baby merc." A shiver ran down Leo's spine at the words spoken against the back of his neck in a dark growl, but Leo was still angry enough to ignore it as he tried to squirm out of Riddick's hold but only managed to get himself turned around facing the convict who had his bionic arm pinned to the ship wall, with a hand around the boy's throat while Leo's left clenched tight on Riddick's shoulder in an effort to push him off as the convict continued, "We both know I don't like to share."

"Unless you're sharing yourself right?" Riddick growled and his grip tightened causing Leo's breath to hitch.

"I wasn't going to fuck them."

"Sure you weren't, because you have so much self-control."

Riddick's glare intensified, "Leo you forget your place."

"And where's that? The slave room with the rest of your property, _lord Marshall_?" Leo challenged as the teen managed to break Riddick's hold on his arm to shove him away causing the older man to stumble a few feet while Leo took in panting breaths to catch his breath as he spoke, "I don't belong to you or anyone else on this ship Riddick. Maybe you're the one that needs to remember his place."

This time Leo didn't even get the chance to move towards the door when Riddick grabbed him, dragged the boy onto the bed and practically threw him on top of it before pinning him down.

"What-Let me go Riddick!" Leo screamed the moment he saw his new position when the convict ground out, "You. Forget. Your. Place."

Leo's glare darkened, "You. Don't. Own-ngh!"

The boy was cut off when Riddick suddenly moved forward and locked their lips in a deep kiss, only for the convict to pull back suddenly when Leo bit him and his eyes widened in surprise.

Riddick lifted a hand to touch his lips and couldn't help but laugh despite himself at the bright red smear of blood he saw on his thumb.

"Let me go." Leo hissed out but Riddick just smirked as he snapped his fingers and the room suddenly went dark as the lights went out, before tugging his goggles off to toss them onto the floor.

"No."

Pitch black.

In the dark, Riddick didn't have to strain his eyes to see. As he looked down at Leo he could almost see the teen release the focus on his eyes to adjust to the darkness and Riddick smiled. In the dark when his eyes were relaxed and he wasn't straining them Leo was all bright light, energy pulsing out from the teens core and lighting up every corner of his skin and every curve on his body, even through the violet and purple tint and he knew that Leo saw him in the same way. Of course the light around Leo's right arm was different than the rest of his body. It was slightly dim, the circuitry in the teen's arm absorbing some of this energy before putting it back into his system again. It was just a month ago after he killed Krone that Riddick noticed something odd about the arm, when the energy around it wasn't flowing quite right and he had Marx look the boy over to make sure he was still O.K.

Turned out Leo needed to have some maintenance done on his arm every now and then to relieve the strain on his bionics. Leo had suggested a capsule like the ones his siblings had but the necromonger doctor suggested an alternative treatment since Riddick didn't like the idea of Leo _not_ sleeping in his bed. He gave the teen a bionic upgrade and had an energy gauntlet made up for the teen instead one that covered his entire arm and would keep the flow of energy consistent at all times, although Leo often had to get it replaced.

Riddick's head gave a tilt as he stared down at the boy; Leo's energy seemed to be burning brighter than normal. The convict could almost feel the adrenaline pulsing in the teen's veins and he knew that Leo was still incredibly pissed off.

"Riddick I swear to-"

Leo was cut off when the convict kissed him again, this time moving away quickly before the teen could try and bite him again as he went down Leo's jaw, down to his throat to start kissing and biting at the teen's neck.

"Get the hell off of me!" Leo screamed as he struggled underneath the convict's hold but Riddick just smirked as he used one hand to grab the torn edge of the teen's shirt and ripped it open the rest of the way as he started biting and marking there, causing Leo to let out a chocked off yelp and a moan when he bit down on the teen's collar bone. His back arched up off the bed into the older man when Riddick's mouth went around his nipple and teeth scraped hard against sensitive skin. "R-Riddick… you ass-asshole."

Riddick let out a low breathy chuckle, "Someone's feisty."

"Fuck you."

"That's the idea."

"I'm… I'm going to kill you-ah!" Leo yelped in surprise when Riddick moved his attention to the next before letting out another moan just as the convict spoke, "I love it when you talk dirty."

"I hate you."

"Yeah?" Riddick paused at the words that were rasped out by the teen beneath him, knowing that Leo didn't really mean it as he moved up to look into the younger's eyes, watching as those bright reflective eyes glared at him while his chest heaved out panting breaths and Riddick leaned down to kiss the side of Leo's neck to whisper in his ear.

"Show me how much you hate me."

Riddick honestly had no idea what to expect.

Part of him thought that Leo might actually try to bite him again or maybe hit him, use his bionic arm to force the convict off of him and knock him out. If that happened then that would have meant that Leo was several different levels of unforeseen pissed off and Riddick really wouldn't have any idea as to how he'd get himself back into the teen's semi tolerant graces.

Another part of him, the animal part of him hoped that Leo played along and just let it happen but he couldn't be sure. He's learnt not to make assumptions about the teen anymore since Leo always seemed to surprise him at least a little, sometimes Riddick thought that Leo might be doing it on purpose just to annoy him.

As always Leo surprised him, because Leo always surprises him, even when he does the thing that Riddick hopes he'll do.

The next moment Leo broke the hold that Riddick had on his arm to pull his fist back and slam it into the convict's jaw. Thankfully he used his left arm and not the right one, but as previously discussed, Leo's been training so Riddick still reared back a bit at the blow, grunting in surprise and pain. He could taste a slight tinge of copper on his tongue only to let out another grunt of surprise when Leo grabbed his arm to yank him forward and kiss him hard on the lips, wrapping his left arm around Riddick's neck to pull him even closer. It took a moment for the convict to recover from the sudden conflicting moves before he kissed Leo back, teeth, lips and tongues clashing violently as he wrapped his arms around Leo's waist.

Riddick hissed when Leo seemed to bite down on the same spot on his lips where he'd bitten the convict earlier and sucking on the wound before breaking for air, "You-you're a fucking asshole." Leo hissed out as Riddick bit down harshly on the side of his neck simultaneously wrapping the teen's legs around his waist to start roughly grinding into him as he pushed Leo back into the bed, causing the dark teen to moan in pleasure while Riddick growled into his neck. "I get that one a lot."

Leo reached down between them using his bionic arm to rip Riddick's belt apart and quickly pulled it from its loops to toss aside while the other undid his pants. Riddick did the same with Leo's and they pulled apart long enough for the remainder of their clothes to hit the floor. Before Leo could fully comprehend what was happening he was suddenly turned around and forced down on all fours onto the bed with Riddick's left hand on his neck pulling his head back while the other wrapped around his cock and the teen gasped in shock when he was suddenly stroked.

"Ah…" Leo moaned as he was stroked when Riddick's left hand moved from his neck up to his jaw and three fingers pressed against his mouth before the convict leaned down towards his ear, "Suck… no biting." He said that last part quickly just as Leo opened his mouth and took the three digits inside, the only reason Riddick didn't have the teen suck him off was because he wasn't sure if Leo's anger had faded enough for him not to potentially castrate him just yet.

Leo moaned around the fingers in his hand as he sucked on them while Riddick stroked his dick, he could feel Riddick's thick cock rubbing against his ass and the back of his thigh which sent him into a hungry moan and Riddick decided that his fingers were slick enough. Sliding the his hand from the teen's mouth and the other away from the teen's hard cock to grip his hip tightly, Riddick nipped at Leo's ear to get his attention when the teen groaned at the loss of contact just as his first finger sent down to circle the teen's entrance causing Leo to gasp, "Know what I love about you, baby merc?"

"What-ah!" Leo gasped again when the finger suddenly breached his hole and slowly moved inside and Riddick continued, "You're weak."

"Ex-excuse me?" Riddick chuckled at the incredulity that only just managed to barely make it into Leo's voice as Riddick moved his finger in and out of the teen before adding another one to stretch him out. "You're weak and vulnerable and you don't look like much of a threat."

"Son of a b-"

"And yet somehow you still have the balls to challenge me, try to piss me off and get under my skin." Riddick whispered against Leo's ear as his fingers curved one way and then the other when Leo's breath suddenly hitched and his back arched, Riddick knew that he'd found the teen's sweet spot, so he added another finger as he finished, "You're always challenging me."

"So-So you're a masochist?" Leo asked only to give a moan as Riddick's fingers pumped in and out of him, the convict laughed, "Something like that. I probably would've ghosted anyone else that tried half of the shit that you've tried on me… But I'm not getting rid of you."

Riddick's fingers left the teen and he took deep gasping breaths with his head bent forward when he felt the head of Riddick's cock pressing against his entrance just before the convict pushed himself all the way inside in one hard thrust.

Leo let out a cry and the convict paused to give him a moment to adjust.

A tight searing heat wrapped around his cock as Riddick leaned down to lick a trial all the way up Leo's spine to his neck where he started biting another mark on the other side of Leo's neck when the teen hissed.

"You-you can't keep me."

Well, if he's good enough to talk back…

Riddick moved, slowly at first, thrusting out of the teen's tight hole before pushing back in with one hand wrapped tightly around the teen's hips while the other wrapped around Leo's neck to pull his head back to chuckle against his ear in between panting breaths.

"You don't know when to quit do you?"

"Ah! Ngh-Riddick…" Leo moaned out as the convict picked up his pace and the teen's body rocked back and forth, barely able to keep his arms stable beneath him when Riddick pulled his head back a little more to give him a harsh messy kiss. Leo lifted his left hand up to put on the back of Riddick's head to pull him closer, dull finger nails digging into the back of the convict's neck to return the demanding kiss and causing Riddick to growl as he broke the kiss and spoke against Leo's cheek.

"I don't want anyone touching you like I do." The hand Riddick had on Leo's hip slipped down to the teen's backside and Leo gasped as he was grasped tightly, "This ass is mine. Say it."

"Riddick…" Leo paused half way through to moan and shut his eyes as his body continued to rock back and forth before he suddenly hissed out,

"Go fuck yourself."

At that Riddick paused and his eyes almost seemed to flash in the darkness, a feral growl left the Furyan's throat as he let go of Leo's jaw only to put a hand on the back of his head and force him forward onto the bed earning a sharp gasp before Riddick's movements increased to a harsh pace and Leo cried out at the sudden assault. The convict moved harder and faster and Leo's hands clawed at the silk sheets beneath him as each of the brutal thrusts into his hole seemed to hit his sweet spot dead on and he screamed at the combined pleasure and pain.

"Riddick!"

All the same, Leo could feel his release approach, clawing all along his insides and tightening around his gut and he reached down to stroke himself to relief only for Riddick to grab his arm and pin it to his back as he leaned down grunting with every thrust before he growled out against the teen's ear.

"Not until you say it."

Harsh panting breaths mingled in with one another as Riddick kept his head pressed against Leo's and the teen whimpered at the tremors running up and down his spine as pleasure flowed through him in electric waves while the pain of his hardened dick throbbed, desperate for release. The room felt unbearably hot, especially with Riddick's body pressing against his own and thrusting in and out of him so viciously. Not being able to take it anymore, Leo whimpered.

"Riddick-"

"Say it." Riddick hissed out and Leo gave in, "I'm yours only yours. Riddick please…"

"Good." Riddick said as he kissed his way down to Leo's shoulder and stayed there, licking a long path along the teen's shoulder blade, letting go of Leo's arm to wrap the now free hand around the teen's cock and Leo cried out at the contact as Riddick stroked him to relief. Feeling his own release approach Riddick's movements became stuttered as he sped up his pace when Leo suddenly screamed as he released, cumming on the sheets beneath them with Riddick following close behind seconds later. The convict's mouth tightened around the teen's shoulder as he bit down hard in his release before both collapsed on the bed.

Deep gasping breaths echoed in the room, Riddick rolled over onto his side and pulled the teen's body along with him, wrapping his arms around Leo's chest and placing his right hand over Leo's heart in the exact same place where a hand print glowed faintly on the boy's chest just as it did on Riddick's. When the convict asked about it, Leo said he didn't know where he got the mark just that he had a weird dream while they were on Furya and suddenly it was just there.

Pressing a kiss against the fresh bite mark on Leo's neck, Riddick rasped out against the teen's ear. "I don't like repeating myself so listen closely. I meant it when I said that you were the last one."

Leo only sighed as he pushed the convict away, surprising the older man as he slowly sat up, "Tell that to the necromongers."

Riddick's lips twitched down in a frown, "What are you talking about?"

Leo just shook his head, "Toombs said he's getting off the ship on the next planet we dock on. I'm getting off with him."

"What-"

"He said he'd take me on as his apprentice." Leo said as his eyes scanned the room to quickly find his clothes and he slipped off the bed, winching every now and then as he moved while Riddick watched him, "And Vaako said he'd give us directions on where to find my Earth. It might take a little longer but I can get home on my own. You don't need to worry about me."

Leo bent over to grab his pants off the floor only to yelp in pain when his arm was suddenly grabbed and he was yanked back over towards the bed were Riddick had slid to the edge.

"Riddick-"

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing you shouldn't already know. Now let go." Leo said pulling back as a way to yank himself free only for Riddick to grab his other arm and pull him close. The teen swallowed hard at Riddick's intense stare but didn't look away as the older man spoke.

"Talk."

Leo's jaw clenched and he opened his mouth only to close it again as he let out a sigh, "The council plans on giving me to one of the soldiers."

Riddick tensed, "What?"

"Dame Vaako said that that's my only use on the necromonger mother ship since I won't convert. If I won't convert and I stay here without a title then that's the only way they'll let me stay. If I marry one of the soldiers." Leo took another deep breath and finally looked away, "That's why Toombs plans on leaving too, apparently all guests of the lord Marshall have outstayed their welcome. Dame Vaako said we have to convert, marry or get out."

"And you believe-"

"Vaako said the same thing. I thought she was just trying to scare me, but apparently there are rules to this sort of thing."

Riddick just continued to stare at the teen and Leo shook his head, "I don't even know if I care anymore, I mean you're such an asshole and then I catch you with those-… _girls_ and you're just sitting there doing nothing. And I knew it-I fucking new it! I heard all those stories and read the files from the slam records and I still let you-"

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Everything." Riddick asked tilting his head back a bit and Leo let out a scoff, "No I don't and I think that's the worst thing."

Riddick loosened the grip he had on the teen's arms and let them move up to Leo's neck, pulling the teen closer to lean their heads together as he spoke, "No one's going to touch you."

"Riddick-"

"I'll take care of it and if they make things difficult then I'll get rid of them, I was planning on ditching them anyway remember?"

"There are thousands of them on the mother ship."

"You say that like you think that'll make a difference." Riddick smirked and Leo rolled his eyes as he leaned forward to press a kiss on Riddick's lips, "I thought I was supposed to be the cocky over confident one."

"Only when you're pissing me off." Riddick paused, "I wasn't going to fuck them."

Leo just stared back at Riddick for a moment before he spoke, wrapping his arms around the convict's neck and letting himself be dragged back on the bed as he spoke. "Good, cause if I ever catch you cheating, not even your army will be able to save you."

Riddick just laughed as the teen pulled him down and their lips met in a soft kiss.

Yeah, he's seen Leo mad.

And if he's honest with himself he can admit that he liked seeing Leo that way, if for no other reason than the fact that, that anger was usually directed at him and the resulting angry/make-up sex was usually fantastic.

But there are other times, when Leo's mad but not because of him. Those times were rare but Riddick usually enjoyed the humor that went along with those incidents.

Until now.

All he'd done was stay outside to call Toombs who was still miraculously on the ship after all that time. Turns out that there were certain perks that came along with being one of the Lord Marshall's advisors and one of those perks was being able to keep a… pet without the need for said pet to be converted. Of course such things usually required the consent of the necromonger's wife and Vaako managed to get Dame Vaako's permission to keep Toombs if only so that she could avoid a divorce. And those rarely ever worked out well for the submissive partners married into necromonger unions.

Again, all Riddick had done was stay outside for a couple of minutes to call Toombs and make sure the necros hadn't tried to convert him or started a mutiny against their precious lord Marshall yet.

Toombs kept him out there for longer than he'd anticipated, bitching about the head physician Marx and how he kept trying to get off the ship so he could study the planets in habitants a little more closely.

He turned back and walked into the Davenport home, only to pause when he walked past the necromonger guards standing outside as he opened the door to hear arguing.

Riddick stepped inside and looked over the living room. Leo was pacing, he'd taken off his arm gauntlet and jacket, arms folded across his chest and goggles up on top of his head as he glared at his siblings. Riddick walked over to stand beside Vaako, who stood tense beside the wall a few feet away. The soldier glanced at him briefly before he spoke.

"Master Leo wishes to leave with you on the mother ship."

"They aren't happy?" Riddick asked simply as he leaned back against the wall beside the man, crossing one ankle over the other with his arms folded across his chest.

"His mother is simply grateful for the fact that he's alive, she's relieved, his siblings don't feel the-"

"How well do you even know this guy?"

"I've been living with him for over a year, so I'd say I know him well enough." Leo said letting out a sigh as he lifted up his hand to rub his temples, "I don't get what the problem is."

"The problem is that you disappeared for more than a year and when you finally come back, you're just leaving again. We missed you." Adam said looking down at the floor beneath his feet as he leaned back against the couch, Leo let his arms drop as he stepped closer to the older teen. "I-I know that and I'm sorry, but I can't _not_ go with him."

"Why?" Chase asked with a glare as he gestured towards the man standing beside the wall, "What does he have that'll make you pick him over us."

"I'm not picking him over you."

"Leo you had your eyes, _surgically shined_ for him."

"I didn't do that for him I did it for me." Leo said clearly as he glared back at Chase, "I needed to prove something to myself and I did."

"What did you want to prove?" Bree asked incredulously as she flopped down on the couch beside Adam and Leo sighed, "You have no idea what it's like. I love you guys, you know I do, but it's hard being your brother when I know that I'll never really measure up to you."

Chase paused, "Leo-"

"You're all so incredible and when I met you I thought it was a shot for me to really make something of myself too. You we're my role models, but you made it so hard to be around you since I knew that no matter how hard I tried or what I did I could never be as good as you. But now-"

"Now, you replaced us with him?" Adam asked bitterly and Leo shook his head, "No, it's different with Riddick."

"Different how?"

"He helped me find myself, showed me I didn't have to be like you for my life to be incredible. I could just be me." Leo took a deep breath, "I didn't get my eyes shined for him, I did it because I wanted to prove to myself that I was strong enough to make it on my own. I wanted to prove that I could hold my own without relying on you guys to do it for me."

Chase looked away, "You said that you were his."

Leo felt himself flush, "Well it's actually a lot more, reciprocal than just that."

"Reciprocal?" Adam frowned.

"It means it goes both ways, they like each other." Chase explained and Riddick scoffed from his spot and Leo looked back at him with a glare, "I thought you were checking on Toombs."

"I did. He's fine. Keep going."

"Keep going?"

"Like I said before, it's cute watching you fight over me." The convict said with a smirk and Leo's glare intensified when Bree mumbled out, "Asshole."

Leo almost sighed all over again, "At least we can agree on one thing. Guys, I'm not asking you to like him, I'm asking you to just be civil."

"What's the point when you're just going to leave?" Adam asked and Leo shook his head, "I can't stay."

"Why not?"

Leo looked over towards the convict and Riddick's head gave a tilt as the teen spoke, "It's hard to explain. Look, I have to go talk to my mom, can we just do this later please. I already know she's going to lose it since I haven't shown her my eyes yet."

Leo walked around the couch and made his way towards the kitchen, briefly glancing back to Riddick and Vaako, "Please play nice."

"Don't I always?" Leo paused, taking a deep breath as the elevator doors opened and he stepped inside before they closed behind him.

Adam, Bree and Chase all looked over to the convict and glared hard until Chase spoke.

"What did you do to him?"

Riddick chuckled, "Nothing he didn't want me to do."

"Leo's different now, he never used to be like this before." Bree asked turning towards them and Riddick's head tilted to the side as he drawled out, "He wasn't like what before, stronger?"

Chase flushed red, "No he was-"

"I didn't do anything to him he didn't want me to do. In life people change, maybe you just need to get used to it, kid."

"You-"

"You couldn't hurt him right?" Adam asked interrupting just before Bree could go off and Riddick turned his gaze onto the taller teen, "I probably could, if I wanted to."

"But you _won't_ hurt him… right." Adam asked again and Riddick arched a brow at the teen before he spoke, "No, I won't."

With that Adam just gave a nod before he got up and left the room, causing a bewildered Bree and Chase to stare after him before they got up off the couch and quickly followed.

"Adam, what was that?!"

Vaako just watched them go and Riddick let out a snort, "At least one likes me."

The soldier just rolled his eyes.

 **The End**

 **A/N:**

 **Please review**


	10. Kickin' It: Are you nasty?

**A/N: Leo/Jack**

 **Sequel to Partition.** _ **Miss Jackson**_ **by Panic! At the Disco ft Lolo**

 **Summary: All Leo was supposed to do, was get the blue prints back, that's it. But things can never be that easy, can they? He screwed up big time. Six years later he runs into Jack Brewer and stuff happens… again.**

 **Warnings: rated T, nothing that bad in this one**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

Jack promised himself after the last time that he'd never let anything like that ever happen to him again.

He went back to headquarters, reported his failure and carried on with missions as usual since Jack wasn't blamed for the mishap and they had had their suspicions on Reginald Andrews. Turns out Andrews stole the blueprints for the prosthetic from Davenport first and Leo had only gone to the charity gala ball to get them back.

But the mission still left Jack a little rattled. He honestly had no idea who Leo was or what he was after, not until it was too late of course so the failed mission was something that was always somewhere in the back of his mind every time he went out on a new mission. Not just because he failed and was basically made a fool of by one of Davenports supposed bionic children, but because on some level Jack enjoyed the con, not because of the sex even though Jack can admit that he'd enjoyed that part immensely, it was still fun in a way. It was like they were playing a game of chess a game that Jack wasn't aware of but a game none the less. When he got home and got the time to really think about everything that happened in New York Jack realized that he didn't really regret any of it one bit and if he'd known what would happen if he went on that mission he still probably would have gone anyway.

Still, despite the fact that he'd enjoyed getting the wool pulled over his eyes, Jack still took the episode as a lesson to never jump into bed with someone he barely knows ever again. It might have been fun but Leo could have been an assassin sent to kill anyone that tried to take away the blueprints or some kind of terrorist seeking revenge. I mean, he let Leo sleep in his hotel room for crying out loud, if the younger man had been an assassin and tried to kill him in his sleep Jack would have been done for.

He promised himself no more one night stands. Whether he was on a mission or not, he wasn't going to put himself in that position ever again.

The door shut with a slam as the two figures stumbled through the room, desperately trying to catch their breath in between desperate bruising kisses and harsh groping as they made their way to the bedroom on the farthest side of the hotel suite. Leo broke the kiss to grab the hem of Jack's shirt to pull it off and the taller man let him before getting to work on Leo's pants, quickly pulling the belt from its loop before pulling the zipper down.

"Jack…"

So how did he get here again?

Right he was on vacation in Japan.

It's been a few years now, he and Kim called it quits ages ago. It seemed that Kim was happy and enjoying her new life in Japan and Jack just didn't think he could keep this whole long distance relationship thing going anymore so they decided to go their separate ways. Not that they never saw each other again, of course not.

There were martial arts tournaments and vacations when Kim came back to Seaford and after Jack stopped going on missions and focused on the dojo they'd often just spar together for fun and catch up on old times. It was rare for Jack to actually go out and make the trip to Japan but he's been meaning to take a break from Seaford for a while and since he hadn't seen Kim in over a year he figured why not. When he got to the land of the rising sun a few days ago he was more than just a little shocked to find out that Kim had a boyfriend now, a boyfriend that she was living with. Shocking news since Kim never really talked to him about anyone that she liked, it seemed awkward and weird since they used to be so close themselves, like broaching the topic might lead to questions like "why didn't we work out again?" and even though they both knew the answer to that question neither one was brave enough to rehash all of that emotional drama all over again. So he was surprised to find out about Kim's new boyfriend Kiyoshi but he made her happy and so Jack was happy for her.

After getting settled, Kim decided that they needed to go out and he ended up getting dragged out to a rave club in Shibuya. Needless to say Jack ended up spending the whole night in a corner drinking as he watched Kim and Kiyoshi lose their minds on the dance floor. Honestly all these years and her dancing has only gotten worse, but even worse than that Kiyoshi seemed to have picked up on her dancing as well.

Jack gave a snort at the thought as he took a sip of his drink and the strobe lights continued to flash all across the room. It was hard trying to see anything with it all blinking from black to white like that so it's no surprise that Jack didn't realize that someone was about to run right into him until it happened.

"Oof!-"

"Gomen nasai-"

"It's fine just-"

Jack's eyes went wide at the exact same time as the other man's did and they both froze. It took a while for Jack to accept the fact that the darkness and periodic flashing, from the strobe lights along with the alcohol in his system weren't just playing tricks on his mind and that the man standing right in front of him really was a slightly older version of the man that he met six years ago in New York.

Leo Dooley.

"Oh shit." Jack heard Leo gasp even over the loud rave music that played in the club and for a moment the brunette just sat there not at all sure what to do when Leo swallowed hard and blinked before looking back over his shoulder. Jack followed the direction in which he was staring and saw a group of men quickly pushing their way through the crowd of sweaty dancers. This might not have been a cause for concern, if it weren't for the fact that the men were all dressed in suits and Jack hadn't caught sight of at least one of the men pulling out a gun and cock it in the middle of the unsuspecting crowd of dancers.

"Friends of yours?" Jack asked and Leo gave a nervous laugh as he looked back at the taller man, "Something like that."

There was a moment, where Leo looked around the club and Jack could tell that he was looking for the nearest exit. Unfortunately the nearest exit was back the way he came and the only other one was way in the back of the club and Leo might have been able to make it, if the guys in suits weren't already so close.

The shorter man gave a sigh, "I'm really sorry for this."

Jack frowned when Leo suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him from his seat, turning them around so Jack's back was towards the quickly approaching henchmen before he sealed their lips in a kiss. Jack gave a grunt of surprise but quickly melted into it. He's already had about five shots and three drinks that he didn't even know the name of that Kim bought for him and so at that point he was more than just a little bit tipsy. Plus it has been a while since he got laid and for some reason it was like his body just remembered Leo, what he felt like and how he smelled. So yeah, he forgot himself and got just a little carried away.

Jack wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist pulling him close to deepen the kiss as he stepped forward until Leo's back was flat against the wall a few feet away. Up until that point Leo's eyes were open glancing over Jack's shoulder as the men approached and walked by until one glanced towards the alcove where they stood and he quickly tried to cover it up by shutting his eyes and giving a moan, unfortunately the moment he closed his eyes he suddenly remembered Jack and that he was kissing Jack and while a big part of him felt guilty about how he was using the older man… again, another part of him was focused on how good it felt with his back against the wall and the taller man's body heat radiating into his own.

"Jack." Leo gasped the moment that the other released his lips but didn't pull back and Jack gave a snort as he spoke, "So you still remember my name."

"Never really forgot." Leo admitted as he looked away and Jack frowned at his tone. There was something in his voice that Jack couldn't quite put his finger on. "Look I'm sorry about this and the last time-"

"It's O.K, we found out about Andrews and the blueprints a few days later so it's not like I got into trouble or anything." Jack said letting one hand rest on the wall beside Leo's head and Leo just stared back at him and Jack only just noticed what he was wearing. Skinny jeans ripped up at the knees and over his thighs, a skin tight wife beater torn up in similar ways with a mesh shirt over the top and a collar around his neck. It wasn't unlike the other rave kids that were dancing in the club behind him but for some reason the first thought that came to mind when Jack really looked at him was prostitute. The brunette cleared his throat before he spoke, "Interesting outfit for a mission."

Leo looked down and sighed, "My target was a yakuza boss, well known for hanging around the Shinjuku-ni-chome district with exotic looking barely legals." The younger man said dryly with a roll of his eyes and Jack arched a brow at him.

"So it's the same play you used on me?"

Leo gave a snort, "I didn't know that you had a thing for guys when I met you, you're the one that started hitting on me first, remember?"

Yeah he does, but somehow it was just easier thinking of it as Leo being the one who seduced and tricked him.

"You gave me an opening and I took it. I didn't plan on sleeping with you and I didn't plan on sleeping with this guy either just needed to get close."

"But things didn't work out."

"I got what I was after but then things went wrong."

"How wrong?"

"I can't tell you that." Another sigh, Leo pulled away, "Look I need to go, thanks for-"

"Wait." Jack said just as the younger man tried to slip passed him, setting his hand down on the wall to block his way.

"What?"

Jack just stared at the younger man for a moment, the strobe lights were still flashing and the music was still loud, his head felt light and warm. His pulse was racing in anticipation and he couldn't help but swallow hard. Suddenly that night six years ago came back to him. In the back of the limo everything felt uncomfortably hot and it was awkward trying to move around in the low space but somehow none of that mattered with Leo kissing and begging to be fucked.

He promised to never get himself in this situation again. He promised no more one night stands and he'd been doing so good for the past six years but now-

"Jack?" Leo asked and Jack took a deep breath.

Fuck it.

"If-If you need a place to stay for the night or take a shower, my hotel room isn't too far from here. I mean, I'm guessing you can't leave Japan just yet and if you need a place to lay low then-"

Leo's head gave a tilt as he frowned, "You remember what happened the last time I spent the night with you in a hotel room right?"

Jack could feel himself start to flush, "Yeah, I remember."

"So you don't have amnesia, you're just a sucker for pain?"

Jack gave a snort, "Something like that."

Leo paused for a moment looking out at the crowd behind them before he let out a sigh and spoke, "Sure, let's go."

That's how he got here.

They hit the bed hard and Leo gasped at the contact before he immediately started squirming out of his clothes, Jack did the same with his own all while they kept their lips locked in a messy kiss until it was nothing but skin on skin and Leo moaned as he was ground into. Jack started kissing down his neck, bracing both hands on either side of Leo's head as he spoke.

"I want in you so bad.'

The taller man moaned and Leo took a sharp breath when Jack's weight pressed onto him before he shook his head and started pushing at Jack's shoulders.

"Jack wait-"

"Huh?"

"Do you have a condom?"

"What?" Jack asked as he gave Leo another kiss and the younger man kissed him back only to be pushed away as Leo spoke, "Condom, do you have one?"

"Don't need it." Jack said trying to give Leo another kiss only for the shorter man to shake his head and push him away again.

"No. I'm not doing this without one."

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously, now do you have one or not?"

Jack took a deep breath trying to get enough blood flowing back up to his brain to be able to think of anywhere that he might have at least seen a condom in the nearest vicinity only to come up completely empty.

Jack let his head fall on Leo's shoulder with a loud groan and the shorter man let out a heavy breath, "I take that as a no?"

Jack nodded his head and Leo lay back on the bed, taking deep breaths to try and will his arousal away despite the heat that flushed his face since he could still feel Jack's hardened cock against his hip.

"You're really heavy." Leo said finally and Jack rolled off the younger man to lie down next to him before he spoke, "Sorry… at least tell me why we need a condom."

"You mean besides the fact that I have no idea where you've been?" Jack rolled his eyes and Leo turned his head to glance at him for a moment before he turned his gaze back to the ceiling above the hotel bed before he spoke, "I'm a carrier."

Jack frowned, "A carrier? A carrier of what?"

Leo sighed, "It means I can get pregnant."

Suddenly the word seemed to click with something in Jack's mind. A man getting pregnant wasn't really news anymore and he could almost remember Milton saying something about male carriers and how rare they were if he thought about it hard enough.

"I found out about it when I was fourteen but, I didn't think I could ever really get pregnant until…" At this part Leo paused and he suddenly seemed nervous as he swallowed hard, "I met this guy. Nine months later-"

"You gave birth?" Jack asked in surprise and Leo nodded, this time a small smile started tugging at the corner of his lips. "Yup."

"Boy or girl?" Jack couldn't help but ask as he propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at the other, Leo didn't look up at him just kept his eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Both."

"What?"

"It was a boy and a girl, they're twins."

"Wow, that must've been rough."

"You have no idea," Leo said with a snort, "I'm not too eager to go through nine months of that again just yet so, no glove no love."

Jack gave a short laugh, "So what are their names?"

Something flashed in Leo's eyes, but it went so quickly that Jack couldn't tell what it was. Then again he didn't really need to; being an agent and a bionic agent at that talking about his children probably isn't something he could do.

"Sorry I know you can't-"

"Kenneth and Kayla."

"Cute names." Jack paused, Leo still wasn't looking at him even as his smile grew a little wider, "They drive me crazy sometimes. I got them both skateboards few weeks back since Kayla had been begging for months to get one, she ended up breaking her arm so I told her she couldn't ride it anymore three hours later she was on the half pipe we built in the back yard trying to perfect the move she'd been working on while Kenny rode beside her."

"They sound like a handful."

"You have no idea." Leo repeated with a shake of his head, "Not even sure where the skateboard thing comes from, I figure it must come from the fa-ther…" Leo trailed off and suddenly looked so lost Jack couldn't help but lean in a little closer as he asked, "Does he know about them?"

"No."

"Why didn't-"

"It was a one night stand. I didn't even know where he lived." Leo said taking a deep breath, "And besides, it's just better this way. After I found out that I was pregnant I decided that I was going to raise them on my own and I plan on sticking to that decision."

"Must be hard though."

"It is, but I have my family and really they're all the help I need." Leo turned over onto his side so he was facing Jack as he spoke, "Besides, when we met he didn't really strike me as the parental type."

"What did he seem like?"

"Too young to be a father." Leo said looking just as lost as before and Jack frowned, "Weren't you the same?"

"Yeah but I'm awesome. There's nothing I can't do." Leo said with a smirk and Jack just rolled his eyes, the younger man laughed before leaning forward to give Jack a kiss leaning into the other a little with a moan before he spoke, "You know, there are other things we could do besides actually doing it."

Jack felt himself start to flush a little but he still moved a little closer to the other as he spoke, "Like what?"

Leo smirked as he took a hold of Jack's shoulder and pushed him back so he was lying on his back before slipping over to sit on his lap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning when Jack woke up, Leo was gone.

Again.

He wasn't surprised or upset. Disappointed?

Maybe a little.

But it's not like he hadn't expected it. Somewhere in the back of his mind Jack knew that Leo would leave, so it's not like he hadn't expected it, he just felt a little disappointed that's all.

He enjoyed spending time with Leo and it wasn't just because of the sex or rather other things besides sex either. He liked having the younger man around and if things were different, if they had met under different circumstances then Jack would've asked Leo out on a date.

But their circumstances aren't different and Jack is very much aware of the fact that he'll probably never see Leo again and he's O.K with that, he really is he just feels…

Disappointed.

Jack gave a sigh as morning rays of sunshine came through the large window a few feet away from the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before he reached over to the bedside table to check the time on his phone when he found a string of text messages from Kim instead and the brunette let out a heavy sigh when he remembered that he totally forgot about her and Kiyoshi and the club last night.

Jack fell back on the bed lifting one arm to put behind his head when he suddenly felt something underneath his arm when he moved it and he looked over to the spot where Leo was sleeping the night before and found something on the pillow. Jack frowned as he reached over and grabbed it, wondering what on earth it was that Leo might've forgotten only to realize that it was a picture of a little boy and girl.

They looked like they were around five or six years old. Both had caramel colored skin and big brown eyes, the little girl had long brown hair falling around her shoulders in curls as she smiled at the camera in her sky blue sun dress and a Band-Aid on her right knee. The little boy's hair went down to his neck in thick brown cords of dreadlocks, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a sky blue t-shirt with his sister's arm around his shoulders while he stuck his tongue out at the camera.

'These must be his kids' Jack thought as he leaned back on the bed and held the picture up in front of him and a smile spread over his lips, briefly wondering how Leo managed to forget it when he flipped the picture over between his fingers and found something written on the back

 _Kenneth and Kayla Dooley-Davenport_

 _6 years old_

 _Born July 12_ _th_ _2016_

Jack flipped the picture back and stared at it when-

Six years… nine months before they were born.

Jack's eyes went wide.

"Oh my God."

~ FLASH BACK ~

" _I'm what?" Leo asked as he stared at Douglas who was doing everything in his power to avoid the younger man's eyes._

 _He was trying to stay calm and convince himself that maybe he'd heard wrong and that the scientist didn't say what he thinks he just said. Douglas took a deep breath and forced himself to face the boy but he still avoided direct eye contact as he answered._

" _You're pregnant… Congratulations!"_

 _Leo's mouth fell open in a gape and his eyes all but fell out of their sockets while Douglas set down the ultra sound transmitter and took another deep breath, "Leo you know you're a carrier, I told you that during the thing with Victor."_

 _Yes he did. Douglas told Leo that he was a carrier after he discovered that distinctive marker in Leo's DNA when he was fixing Leo's arm and although Leo was shocked he never thought that that would somehow become a problem since he didn't know that he liked guys yet at the time, but even after he realized that he was gay Leo didn't think it would ever matter since._

" _You said that it couldn't happen anymore because of the accident. You said my bionic leg wouldn't allow it!" Leo said sounding near frantic as he sat up from the cot and he followed the scientist across the room and Douglas sighed, "I know what I said but apparently I was… I was-"_

" _Wrong?" Leo growled out as he glared at the man and Douglas cringed like the word caused him actual physical pain as he turned back to face the boy. "Yes, I was wrong."_

" _That's great! That's just terrific! You were wrong and now I'm pregnant?!" Leo all but screeched as he threw his hands in the air and Douglas stepped forward as he protested, "Hey don't put this on me. I wasn't the one that went out and got you pregnant, that one's all on you."_

" _What the hell am I supposed to do now?! I can't get pregnant. What about missions and the academy and… My mom!" Leo said and Douglas just shrugged, "The first thing I'd do is tell Logan that he's going to be a father and work from there."_

" _Loga-…" Leo almost paused in confusion until he let out a frustrated sigh, "For the last time there's nothing going on between me and Logan. Why does everyone think-"_

" _You realize that kid is basically in love with you right? And anyway who else could it be, Chase? Did something happen between you two on his last visit to the academy?"_

 _Leo grit his teeth as he hissed, "No."_

" _Adam?"_

" _No!"_

" _Then who?" Now Douglas was genuinely confused especially when Leo's eyes widened and he turned away so he was the one avoiding eye contact and Douglas felt dread wash over him, "Oh God, who is it?"_

 _Leo gave a heavy sigh and folded his arms across his chest, "Remember that mission I went on the one with-"_

" _The secret agent Andrews hired yeah so- no…" Douglas' eyes went wide and he almost gaped and Leo gave another sigh, "You-"_

" _Douglas you're not going to say a word!" Leo said with a glare as he stepped closer to the other man, "No one can ever know."_

" _But-"_

" _Douglas, please O.K just… let me figure this out on my own alright." Leo pleaded and Douglas just sighed as he rubbed his temples in frustration, "Fine, I won't say anything. But you'll need to figure out what to do, I'll wait a week if you don't have a plan by then… I'm telling Donnie."_

 _Leo tensed but still nodded his head, "O.K."_

 _The scientist gave him a wry smile as he placed a hand on Leo's shoulder as he spoke, "I know this is a big shock, but for what it's worth, I think you'll do great as a father."_

" _Yeah well, that makes one of us." Leo said with a sigh as he sat down in a nearby chair beside a desk in the med bay and Douglas watched as the boy braced his elbows on his knees and covered his face in his hands before he spoke, "You know, I could help you find that agent ask for help if that's what you want."_

 _Leo shook his head as he uncovered his face, "I don't think so."_

" _It might help-"_

" _The only reason I slept with him was so I could get him comfortable enough to give me the voice key to Andrews' vault. By now he's definitely figured out what happened. I can't suddenly show up at his door like, 'hey you remember that time I tricked you into failing your mission by getting you to fuck me? Well now you're going to be a father!"_

 _Douglas stepped closer to lean against the desk next to him, "He should know that he has a kid."_

" _A kid he got tricked into having." Leo shook his head again, "No this is my fault, my mistake. I'll deal with it."_

 **The End**

 **A/N: yeah**

 **Please review**


	11. The Fast and the Furious: Daddy Issues

**A/N: Fast and Furious/Lab Rats**

 **Dominic Toretto/Leo Dooley, Brain O'Conner/Leo Dooley, mentions Letty/Dom, Mia/Brian**

 **To be honest, I'm more of a Dom/Brian fangirl myself. So, why this you ask?**

 **Because Vin Diesel is hot and Leo is cute, let's do this.**

 **Summary: He was running and he didn't really have anywhere else to go. Besides the kid said he could drop by whenever. "Any friend of Brian is a friend of mine" he said. So Dom dropped in, although he couldn't stop thinking about what kind of friends Brian and Leo used to be**

 **Warnings: Mentioned underage sex (he's eighteen when he meets Dom, but not so much when he hooks up with Brian), BAMF Leo, drama**

 **Since the Fast and Furious series basically says fuck you to the laws of physics, then I reserve the right to say fuck you to the laws of continuity and canon events. So yeah, there's canon divergence but just to give you an idea: This story starts off from the fifth Fast and furious movie during the whole Braga ordeal. Set post canon in Lab Rats: Bionic Island.**

 **This was supposed to be a funny quirky romance with smut but somehow turned into angst and drama instead. My imagination got away with me.**

 **Songs for this fic:** _ **Daddy Issues**_ **by The Neighborhood and** _ **Cupid's Chokehold**_ **by Gym Class Heroes ft. Patrick Stump**

 **Apologies spelling, grammar and** _ **OOCness**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either of the aforementioned fandoms in any way whatsoever.**

It all started a few weeks ago when the undercover deal with Braga went wrong, or right depending on which side you were on.

Dom and Brian were on the other side of the border, with Brian in front of his Nissan and Dom in front of the Charger both surprisingly cool and calm despite the fact that they had about five guns, loaded and aimed right at them. Then again Dom was never one to get into any deal unprepared. He'd had a feeling that they might get screwed over at some point during so he already had the nitrous in his car rigged and ready to blow with the trigger for the impromptu bomb concealed comfortably in his hand.

Some of Braga's henchmen unloaded the heroine from their cars and put it in the hummer a couple of yards away, Fenix grinned as his head gave a tilt and one of the men beside him cocked his gun as he aimed it at Dom's face.

"Any last words?"

Dom's jaw clenched as his veins burned with anger and rage as he glared back at the man who he was sure was Letty's killer.

There's a lot he wanted to say, countless things he wanted to do, but for the moment all he has is Brian and as much faith as he has in the blonde even he can admit that they're outnumbered. No, the only route now is to escape and regroup, find another way at getting to Braga and taking out Fenix.

Dom was about to trip the nitrous when Brian suddenly smirked and said, "I should be asking you the same thing."

Dom glanced over at the blonde only for his eyes to go wide when a bright ball of light suddenly came out of nowhere and hit one of the henchmen right in the chest with so much force that he lost his grip on his gun and went flying backwards before he landed on the ground a few yards away.

"What the f-" Fenix asked and Dom was about to ask the same thing when the headlights from both the Nissan and the charger suddenly went out, before the lights from the Hummer went out as well drenching the entire area in darkness before another blast of light came out of nowhere and all hell broke loose.

There was gunfire, screaming and loud crashes around them, Brian grabbed Dom and dragged him down to the ground behind Charger when a blast of light suddenly went right above their heads.

"The hell is going on?" Dom asked just as one of the henchmen suddenly landed right at his feet while Brian stared at the body, half of the man's face seemed to have been burnt badly while a large portion of his clothes were burnt off completely and smoke rose from his form.

"Reinforcements."

It was a long two minutes before it went quiet.

"Leo!" Brain called as he took out a gun he had hidden away on a holster on his belt and Dom frowned at him, "Leo?"

Silence Brian swallowed hard as he moved to quickly get up and stand with his gun out as his eyes scanned the area and Dom stood along with him only for the men to almost jump in surprise when a voice spoke.

"Happy to see me?"

Sitting cross legged on the roof of the charger was a figure dressed entirely in black with a hood pulled over his head. The figure lifted up his right hand and a bright glowing sphere suddenly appeared on the palm, Dom couldn't help but stare with wide eyes as the figure tossed the sphere at the hummer parked across from the charger and the car seemed to roar to life of its own accord before the headlights beamed on and they were bathed in bright harsh lighting.

Dom had to shut his eyes for a moment and blink them repeatedly before they adjusted, his vision cleared just in time for him to see the figure drop his hood. He had dark skin, brown eyes and a bright smile on his face as he spoke.

"What am I saying; of course you're happy to see me."

Brian seemed to let out a sigh as he lowered his gun and held it against his side, "For once I agree with you."

The kid, cause he looked like he couldn't possibly be over sixteen, just let his smile widen even more as he jumped down from the roof of the car, right in front of the blonde before grabbing a handful of Brian's shirt to pull the older man forward and lock their lips in a deep kiss.

Dom just stared at the two in shock, especially since Brian almost seemed to lean into the kiss as the hand still holding the gun went up to linger up around the kid's neck near his cheek as his fingers grazed his skin, before he suddenly seemed to remember himself and quickly pulled away immediately looking up to where Dom stood staring at them before he put his gun in its holster.

Leo's eyes tracked the weapon as Brian put it away and he smirked, "You still have a gun kink I see."

Brian flushed before he quickly cleared his throat and put a hand on the kid's back to turn him towards the other man. "Uh, Leo this is Dominic Toretto. Dominic this is Leo Dooley a… friend from the FBI."

Leo seemed to let out a snort, "We met way before that." The blonde glared at the teen and for a moment Dom just stared between the two before he folded his arms across his chest.

"Does my sister know about your friend?"

Brian almost seemed to flush even darker when Leo frowned in confusion, "Sister?"

"Mia." Brian said quietly and Leo's eyes filled with realization, "Oh right, so you're Dom, huh? Brain's told me all about you."

"He did?"

"Yeah but don't worry about your sister, nothing's going on between me and Brian." Leo said with a random gesture of his hand and Dom just stared at the teen in suspicion, "Then what was that all about?"

Dom said glancing quickly between the two of them while Brian let out a heavy sigh.

"That was me saying hello." The teen said with a smirk as he moved passed them towards the shadows further back where the Hummer's headlights couldn't reach, "We should probably go, one of the guys that was out here managed to get away. He might come back with reinforcements."

"Which one?"

"The big one with the tattoos."

"Fenix." Dom growled out and Leo glanced back over his shoulder with an arched brow before he just kept walking, "I had to drain your cars to get a boost, so you should probably take the hummer. I'll follow you till you get somewhere safe."

Brain stepped forward with a frown, "You don't have to do that, we'll make it on our own-"

"What and miss out on time with my favorite rogue agent? I don't think so." Leo said turning around but kept walking backwards, "Besides, you know you missed me."

Brian laughed as the teen disappeared into the shadows while Dom just looked up at him with an arched brow causing the blonde to quickly clear his throat and turn towards the cars behind them.

"We should go."

They decided to ditch both the Nissan and the Charger since they knew that they'd just make it easier for Braga to track them down and they needed time to hide the heroin and get some time to figure out a new plan, maybe contact the FBI and get some help.

On the way into the city, Leo followed behind them on some kind of tricked out motorcycle, tricked out since Dom knew that there was no way a normal bike would ever be able to move like that as the teen moved and swerved around the Hummer obviously holding back since the older man could tell that it wasn't moving at top speed.

Brain explained that he met Leo a few of years ago, when he was still a detective before he joined the FBI and then again a couple of years later when the FBI found out about Leo's step father and his bionic siblings, which is roundabout the same time that Dom suddenly remembered those glowing spheres that Leo used to take out Braga's men and the one he used to power up the Hummer. Leo was a bionic agent.

Dom could remember hearing about the academy for super human's that opened up a little while back but then again, he's been running for a while so he never really had too much time to stop and listen to those stories.

"We worked together on one or two cases before the thing with Tran and then… well you know the rest." Brian said letting out a deep breath as he kept his eyes on the road, "When I found out that Braga was getting rid of the drivers he used after every run I called him and Leo agreed to come."

"Think you can trust him?" Dom asked as he kept his eyes on the teen in one of the side mirrors and Brian glanced up at him for a brief moment with a frown, "Leo wouldn't rat us out if that's what you're thinking."

"You said he's a fed."

"Works with the feds." Brian clarified, "It's not like he has much of a choice anyway. Bionic agents have to comply with government demands or else their academy will be shut down. Look, Leo's a good kid so yeah I trust him."

Dom looked up at Brian shifting a bit in his seat so he had a better angle on the blonde before he spoke, "You care about him a lot don't you."

Brian just glanced at the man before returning his gaze to the road when Dom spoke again, "Should Mia be worried?"

"No." Brian said simply without hesitation and Dom's head gave a tilt, "You kissed him back."

"That…" Brian took in a deep breath, "That was hello."

Dom arched a brow at that but didn't say a word as they continued on to the city and made it all the way to the police impound lot where they stashed away the heroin, Leo spent that time checking out the security cameras and Dom handed Brian the keys to the Subaru earning a smile before the blonde disappeared to make sure the building was secure and see if he couldn't contact the feds.

Dom went outside and found Leo's bike standing out in the open parking lot. The man walked over towards it, taking in the dark black metal plating that covered the machine as tilted his head to the side to get a look at the sides of the engine left exposed and frowned. There was some kind of glowing circuitry running over the bike's engine. Bright wires of red, blue, green and gold that seemed to pulse with energy running up towards something that was glowing even brighter and hidden away under the black metal plating.

"Big D calls it the bionic super charger."

A voice suddenly said from behind and Dom had to resist the urge to jump in surprise, instead looking over his shoulder to find Leo walking towards him a few feet away.

"It goes more than 400mph and maneuvers better than any other motorcycle on the market or off it."

Dom looked back at the bike, "Impressive."

"Yeah, some of the students at the academy have super speed though so no one's supposed to use it."

"No, one except for you?"

"Technically speaking, not even me." Leo said wryly as he stopped beside the bike, "But they don't need to know that."

Dom chuckled and the teen moved forward to sit on the bike facing the man, "You know, Brian talks about you all the time."

"He does?"

"Yeah, it's like his world revolves around you or something. Like you're the sun and he's constantly in your orbit." The teen said simply and Dom couldn't help but blink at the comparison, "It's one of the reasons I agreed to come down here, actually. I wanted to meet you for myself, see what you were really like."

Dom gave a snort, "And?"

"Well, I guess you're sort of cool." Leo said with a shrug, "But I haven't known you for long so…"

Leo trailed off and Dom asked, "How'd you meet Brian?"

The teen immediately smiled as he looked up at the older man, "Back when he was a detective, Brian got into trouble with his boss so they put him on suspension and demoted him to patrol the highways, you know, rookie work. We met after he busted me when I was fifteen."

"Fifteen." Dom couldn't help the shock that melted into his voice and Leo gave a snort, "Relax, nothing happened till I was sixteen."

"That's still too young."

"Legal in DC." The teen said as he let out a short laugh, "I took my step dad's car out one day without him knowing. Like I said before Brian busted me, but then he said he'd let me off the hook if I gave him a ride."

"A ride?" There was something about the way that Leo said that last part, but Dom didn't want to think of the implications of what that meant about what was arguably his best friend if Leo wasn't talking about an actual ride in a car. The teen almost seemed to read his mind as he rolled his eyes, "I already told you nothing happened till I was sixteen. My dad's car was one of his inventions. It's a bionic supercar, I'm pretty sure it has mods that could make your Charger look like a third grade science project in comparison."

Dom couldn't help but feel a tick of annoyance and intrigue at the statement while the teen continued, "Brian said he'd never seen anything like it so he asked for a ride. I let him drive and we ended up spending hours driving till he took me home later. He promised to put me in jail if he ever caught me out alone with the car again… Ran into him a couple of times after that and he'd let me hang around him till his suspension ended. I didn't see him again till the next year. I got into a couple of accidents and had to get bionics implanted, so when the academy opened I became an agent. We had to work on some cases with the FBI and that's when I ran into Brian again and then later some stuff happened between us and then he left."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff Brian would've gone to jail for if anyone found out." Leo said smugly before his expression fell as he looked down at the ground and started kicking at the ground beneath his feet. "It just happened. We went on a couple of missions together and I don't know… at some point things got out of hand. He was just really really cool. I couldn't help myself."

"What about Brian?"

"Please as if anyone could resist me." The teen said with a smirk to which Dom gave a snort, when Leo looked away again, "Seriously though, Brian's a good guy, he didn't take advantage of me or anything if that's what you're thinking. He asked me a couple of times if I was sure, if I wanted to stop. But I never told him to."

Dom gave a nod as he asked, "You like him don't you?"

Leo blinked and looked up at the older man with a thoughtful look on his face, "I like Brian… like a big brother."

Dom folded his arms across his chest, "You sleep with all your big brothers?"

The teen glared, "Not recently, no."

Dom laughed, "So you don't want Brian back?"

"I never had him in the first place." Leo said with a roll of his eyes, "Geeze, relax already. Your sister has nothing to worry about. I'm not a home wrecker. I wouldn't make a move on you either, just so you know."

Dom blinked in surprise, "Me?"

"Yeah, you're married right or at least involved with someone." Leo asked and it was Dom's turn to look away before the teen spoke again, "You have that look in your eyes, Like your waiting for someone or maybe someone's out there waiting for you to come home."

"Not anymore." Dom said quietly and Leo's head gave a tilt, "No?"

"No."

"Doesn't seem like it."

Dom chuckled, "I wish you were right."

They were quiet for a moment as Leo leaned back a little to look up at the night sky and Dom just watched him before he asked, "What about you, does your family know you're here?"

Leo shook his head, "My family's busy with other things. Don't really see them much anymore. The only one I see every day is my brother Adam. The rest live in Centium city. Did Brian ever tell you where he went after he let you go?"

Dom shook his head, "He came and stayed with me for a while, the house is always empty these days because Adam and I spend most of our time on the island with the other students. Brian's face was plastered all over the news but no one knew a thing and all I did was give him the key to the house."

"Sounds lonely."

"Not really." Leo said with a smile, "I have the academy and the students, my own team and Adam. I mean, who says family has to be related by blood?"

This time the older man couldn't help but give a smile, "That's true."

"You should come over sometime, check out the bionic car." Leo said easily leaning forward a little as he spoke, "I'm pretty sure Brian just liked it cause it looks a lot like the imports but I bet you'd like it too even if you're more into American muscle."

"He told you about that too huh?"

"He wouldn't shut up about it." Leo said with a groan and the older man laughed, "Still you can drop by Mission Creek anytime you like."

"Even if I'm a wanted felon?" Dom asked with an arched brow and Leo just shrugged, "Any friend of Brian is a friend of mine."

Just then they saw Brian drive the Subaru out from behind the warehouse and park a couple of yards away, before he got out of the car and walked over towards them. Looking frustrated beyond belief as he shoved his cellphone in his pocket.

"Any luck?" Dom asked and Brian shook his head, "He's not picking up, but I did get a hold of Mia, she said she'd meet us at my place. I'll try him again once we get there."

Dom nodded before looking back at Leo with a brief smile, "It was nice meeting you kid."

"Leo."

"What?"

"My name is Leo, not kid, El'Dool for the cool people." Leo said simply and Brian laughed, "I'm eighteen and I totally just saved your butt, least you could do is call me by my name."

"You don't look eighteen." Leo glared at him and Dom smiled as he held out his hand, "It was nice meeting you Leo."

"Nice meeting you too Dom." The teen said as his glare turned into a bright smile, he took the man's hand and gave it a brief shake. Dom turned back towards the car and started walking only to realize that Brian wasn't following.

"Coming?"

Brian raked a hand through his hair, "I'll be there in a minute."

Dom paused as he looked between the two before he just turned back and walked over to the car, sliding into the passenger seat and watched the scene in the parking lot. Leo was still sitting on the bike and Brian had moved closer so he was standing in front of the teen as they spoke. The blonde said something and Leo glanced over towards the car before letting out a laugh and saying something that prompted Brian to look up at the car as well. Leo arched a brow at him as he said some something else earning a roll of the blonde's eyes before he moved forward putting one hand on either side of the teen's hips on the bike as he spoke and Leo only seemed to smirk before he leaned forward and closed the distance between them. Unlike before, however, Brian didn't pull away instead turning his head a little more to deepen the kiss urging the teen to lean back as he surged forward while Leo wrapped his arms around his neck.

Dom was frowning moments later when the two broke apart and Leo only stood for a moment to swing his leg over the bike to straddle it, briefly moving up to press a kiss on Brian's cheek as he pulled a small black device from his pocket and it suddenly grew into a black helmet with red stripes and he put it over his head.

Brian turned back and walked to the car, silently opening the door before he slid inside and turned the key in the ignition to start the car.

The blonde looked over to Dom who was still wearing a frown as the sound of Leo's motorcycle roaring to life rang loudly across the parking lot.

"What-"

"You're sure Mia shouldn't be worried?"

Brian looked down at the steering wheel but still didn't hesitate as he spoke, "Yes."

"Then what was that?" Dom asked and this time Brian paused to look up as Leo pulled out of the parking lot and got onto the street, with only the head lights lighting his way as he went down the dark street before Brian spoke.

"That… that was goodbye." Brian let out another sigh, before giving a scoff as he spoke, "He says he likes you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The Subaru roared to life and Brian pulled out of the parking spot while Dom just looked out into the street, tracking those backlights as they made a turn into the next street before disappearing into the night.

It wasn't till a few months later that he saw Leo again.

His trail was over, Mia and Brian broke him out of the transport taking him to jail and they were all on the run. Dom tried to get out of town as soon as possible, get out of the country and into Ecuador to lay low but luck was not on his side as all the boarders were blocked and the roads were being watched since an alert had gotten out about a prisoner escaping a transport. So he had to stay in the country for a few more days, maybe a few weeks. Just to make sure that he could escape without being noticed but to do that he'd need somewhere to lie low, so he chose Mission Creek.

After all, Leo did tell him to drop in whenever and he helped Brian hide out when he was running so he figured that the tiny little town would be a good place to start off at least.

It took some time contacting the kid.

He couldn't call Brian and ask him since they were trying to keep their contact at a minimum so they wouldn't get caught. Instead he called up the hotline that the bionic academy still had running and asked if it was possible to get a specific agent out to help him before asking for Leo. The girl on the other line told him that that wasn't how it worked so Dom had to spend the next five minutes smooth talking the girl into letting him ask Leo himself before she eventually complied.

" _Look for the last time sir, we don't do birthday parties unless you're a VIP and asking for the one with just one bionic arm and leg doesn't mean you'll get a discount."_

That was the first thing that Leo growled out in annoyance when he answered the line and Dom couldn't help but chuckle as he leaned against the side of the subway payphone, glancing around at the train that came roaring by before he spoke.

"Not even for a friend of Brian's?"

There was a pause.

" _Dom? Is that-…"_ Leo cut himself off with a gasp before he stuttered out, _"Uhhh, well sir I think I can make an exception for you but just this one time."_

" _Leo-"_ Dom could hear the girl hiss beside him before the teen just shushed her, _"It's fine I'll video call big D later. Exactly where is it that you need assistance sir?"_

They decided to meet near the outskirts of Mission Creek just to be safe, although Leo did opt to pick him up in the bionic car which was pretty flashy and definitely drew attention in the shady bar but thankfully the bar's patrons didn't really seem to care either way. Although Dom had to admit, the car was impressive and he could understand why Brian let the kid off on the condition that he let Brian take it for a spin. On the other hand the automation was a bit of a turn off. The car literally drove itself and something about that just seemed so soulless and disconnected.

Thankfully the ride didn't last too long. Leo took him to the house that he used to live in with his family in Mission Creek and Dom was surprised at how big it was. Not just because of its size but he couldn't imagine any one, let alone Leo living there all by himself since his family moved to Centium city. Leo said that he spent most of his time on the island with his brother Adam so he rarely ever came home Dom understood why.

"It gets really quiet around here." Leo said softly as he led the way to the kitchen and Dom followed before the teen looked back over his shoulder with a smile, "But I guess now I have an excuse to stay here for a while. Can't leave a guest all alone right?"

"Right." Dom said with a nod as he watched the teen walk over to the fridge to look inside before mumbling something about ordering pizza. He'd only planned on staying until the roads cleared up and the heat died down, but the FBI and the LAPD were a lot more persistent than Dom gave them credit for so what was meant to be a couple of days turned into a couple of weeks. In that time Dom managed to get a hold of some of his contacts and get a replacement for his charger since he couldn't exactly drive that all the way to Mission Creek, it would have drawn too much attention. Normally he prefers to work on modifications on his cars himself but there was too much risk involved in trying to get the car and its parts across state lines without drawing suspicion so he had it arranged so the car and its parts would be stored away until he could get to it and work on it himself before leaving the country. In the meantime he stayed in Mission Creek with Leo doing his absolute best to try and keep the man busy since he could tell that Dom was getting incredibly stir crazy in that huge house all by himself.

He showed Dom the many many toys around the house. Leo's step father had ten cars parked in the underground garage including a giant yellow monster truck but Dom didn't really pay the cars too much attention since they were all imports and not any of the good ones either. They were all flashy and expensive, dick replacements for people that have way too much money and have no idea what to spend it on, absolutely useless for a race or in a life and death situation when speed and skill really mattered. Although, Dom could admit that the Porsche and the Ferrari were decent picks. There were jet-ski's and helicopters, a couple of speed boats and motorcycles. Dom was tempted albeit barely tempted to take out the super charger just so he could see how much faster than 400mph the bike could go, but Leo warned him that the bike required a decent amount of bionics to control with the minimum being that he have super strength. And although Dom was pretty strong he certainly couldn't pick up a couch using just one arm like Leo could so he decided to pass. Leo showed him the weapons vault and they did some target practice on the bionic targets in the training room just below the lab. Dom asked him how he could be so comfortable opening up his house to a total stranger and Leo just grinned and said.

"You're not a stranger, you're Brian's friend. He usually has good taste in those, at least as far as I'm concerned." Leo said as he lifted the high tech weapon in his arms and looked through the sight to lock onto one of the moving targets before he fired and a bright ball of blue light went shooting out of the barrel hitting one of the targets in the chest causing it to shut down and automatically move away. He stopped using his arm a couple of hours ago, apparently using his energy spheres too much left him drained, so he tried to avoid it and absorb some energy every now and then.

Dom arched a brow at the boy before lifting one of the weapons he picked out of the vault and aimed, taking note of the trick trigger Leo told him about before they started before he aimed and fired at one of the targets only for the red blast of light to miss and be absorbed into the wall before a loud buzz rang in the room. Leo laughed.

"You're really bad at this."

Dom rolled his eyes as he turned the weapon to the side, he had to put his hand inside of the lower half making it sort of fit onto his arm so he could reach the trigger. It was big, weighed about ten pounds. Leo said that they usually reserved weapons like those for students with super strength since they could carry them for longer.

"I don't like guns." Dom said with a slight shrug and Leo just raised his own to fire at the next target, "We only use them when it's absolutely necessary, but I make the students take a couple with them one every mission just in case."

"Why?"

"Same policy as a condom, rather have one and not need it than need it and not have one." Leo said just as he fired and hit another target dead on before it moved out of the way and the rest of the round targets kept swirling in front of them.

Dom laughed, "That's a good rule."

"Yeah well, some bad guys aren't afraid of killing kids. I figured that if they were willing to play dirty, then so are we." Dom didn't say a word as he watched Leo take aim at the next target, "Anyway, we rarely ever used the weapons on their highest setting. It's usually just enough to knock them out."

"What happens when you put it on the highest setting?" Dom asked and Leo looked up with a grin, taking a moment to turn the dial on the gun he held in his hands before taking aim again before he fired. This time a blast of hot white light shot out of the canon and destroyed the target, Dom had to lift his hands to shield his eyes from the debris as it scattered in the air at top speed as it exploded.

"Holy shit." The older man said as the light faded and Leo paused to turn the dial back down again, "Not bad huh?"

"You could do some serious damage with that."

"We could but we don't." Leo said matter of factly, "Just cause most of the academy's students are kids doesn't mean they're stupid. Anyway this wasn't even that powerful. You should see the proton canon in the safe, Brian picked that one out the last time he was here. He almost broke the safety wall."

Dom nodded as he took aim for another target and Leo just shrugged, "Brian wasn't here long, maybe a month while he was hiding out from the FBI before getting back in the racing game. He taught me to drive while he was here. He's the worst teacher by the way it's always either his way or no way at all and he's always, _always_ changing the rules whenever he feels like it." Dom gave a snort as he fired the ray gun only to miss again, this time grazing one of the dummies as it moved. "I wish I could've seen him race."

The last part was said quietly but Dom still managed to catch it. He glanced up at the teen for a second before taking aim again, "He races the way he acts, like a hothead. He almost beat me a couple of times, but he always got impatient and moved too soon."

"Impatient?" Leo asked and Dom nodded while the teen leaned back against the barrier set up to separate the shooting pit from the targets. "Yeah I got that."

"You talk about him a lot, do you miss him?" Dom suddenly asked as he fired at the next target and just grazed it again, Leo's gaze snapped up to stare at the man before he just looked away, "I guess. I miss hanging out with him, he's cool."

"Just cool?"

Leo gave an exasperated sigh, "I already told you Brian's like a big brother to me."

"Then how'd you end up sleeping with him?"

Leo tensed, just the slightest bit as Dom fired again but didn't look up at the teen as Leo looked down to the ground and spoke, "We had a mission to get some government files from Cuba. It was supposed to be really simple you know, in and out. And it went really fast but the transports got wrecked and we had to wait for replacements in the farm lands outside the main city. I got shot in my left leg and Brian patched me up, the way he always does because I always get injured during missions even on the ones I went on with Adam, Bree and Chase. We were hiding out in this old barn and it was cold… I don't know it just happened."

"Things like that don't just happen."

"Well that time it did." Leo said as he turned back and aimed at one of the targets before firing at it and he hit it dead on before Dom spoke, "Dated anyone since?"

"I've been busy." Leo fired again, "The academy isn't going to run itself. Besides I already told you it wasn't like that."

"Wasn't like what?"

"You know _romantic_ or whatever."

"Then what was it like?"

"Nothing." Leo paused before taking aim to fire again only this time he missed and the sphere hit the wall, "Shit."

Dom gave a snort, "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"No, one." Leo answered flatly before he let out an annoyed huff, "Does Brian even know you're here?"

Dom paused turning towards the teen to take a step forward while his head gave a tilt at the redirection of topic that still managed to stay focused on Brian, "Why? Do you need his permission for me to be here?"

Leo blinked in surprise, "No."

"What? He doesn't want you hanging around other fugitives when he's not around?" Leo took a step back as Dom took one forward and the older man couldn't help but tease, "Or is it more like he doesn't want you hanging around other men when he's not around?"

Leo glared, "Bite me."

Dom gave a snort, "I think we might need Brian's permission for that one."

"Look just cause I helped you and Brian out one time when he called me doesn't mean he tells me what to do."

"Maybe not but you're still hung up on him."

"I'm not-"

"He's still hung up on you too." Leo paused and said nothing for a moment, with the silence only being filled with the soft buzzing coming from the moving targets. The teen took a deep breath, "There's nothing to get over. He's just a friend."

Dom turned back towards the targets and took aim, "To answer your question, no, Brian doesn't know I'm here. Do you think I should tell him?"

Leo didn't answer and Dom continued, "What do you think he'd do if he knew?"

"Nothing, Brian wouldn't care."

"Maybe." Dom said as he fired the weapon and this time it managed to hit one of the dummies right on target, "I think he'd be pissed."

Leo glanced up at him for a moment before taking aim, "He has Mia now remember? It doesn't matter."

The dummy got hit and immediately moved away like the others and Dom's head gave a tilt, "It doesn't?"

"No, and besides I'm more interested in you anyway." Leo said with a smile and Dom laughed, "Me?"

"Yup."

"Cocky, I see why Brian likes you." Dom said with a snort as he aimed at another drone, "What makes you think I'd even be interested?"

"The fact that you didn't immediately shoot me down." Leo said cheekily as he moved to hop up onto the barrier and sat with his hands braced by his sides, "So, are _you_ seeing anyone Dom?"

The older man paused shaking his head before he took aim again this time hitting the drone dead on, "No."

"Or are you still waiting for Letty to come home?"

Dom's finger slipped from the trigger, missing the target entirely to hit the border of the energy wall and his head snapped up to look up at the teen who was staring at him.

"How-"

"Brian told me." Leo said and Dom's jaw clenched along with his hand on the weapon when Leo explained, "He told me about a friend of his that got caught on the wrong side of a case and since he's always talking about you the rest wasn't hard to figure out."

Dom took the weapon off his arm and practically slammed it down on the barrier in front of him as Leo continued, "It hit him pretty bad, he's really sorry you know. He kept going on and on about going in Letty's place."

"Yeah then why didn't he?!" Dom suddenly snapped glaring at the teen and causing Leo to jump slightly before the teen took a deep breath, "He never should have gotten her involved in the first place."

"Are you saying that she couldn't have handled it?" Leo asked and Dom paused, "You knew her better than anyone right, do you think she would've let Brian go in her place?"

Dom took a deep shuddering breath stepping closer so he was staring right into the teen's eyes and Leo just sat still, "Don't involve yourself in things that don't concern you."

"It's a little late for that."

"What gives you the right-"

"Nothing, I just think it's ironic how you can preach to me about Brian when you still have baggage of your own. Brian was there for me when I… needed him. He's my baggage, don't judge me on how I choose to deal with him." Leo said as he hopped off the barrier and slipped past Dom who just watched him as he left the room, "I'm going to bed. When you're done just shut the door, the room will reset itself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a few days later when they actually spoke again.

Leo went back to the island because of missions But Dom had a sneaking suspicion that the teen was avoiding him although Dom couldn't say that he was all that eager to see the kid since he touched on such a soft spot the last time they saw each other.

Thursday morning Leo was in the kitchen on a video call with someone so Dom hung back so he wasn't spotted, standing by the doorway that lead to the kitchen beside the panel in the wall where Leo was making the call.

The teen glanced at him for a moment before looking back at the panel on the wall.

" _Leo you know security procedures are against having any unauthorized personal anywhere near the lower levels of the house-"_

"I know that but he isn't unauthorized personal, he's a friend-"

" _A friend that shouldn't be living at the house and why did you disable Eddy, without him the house is running on just basic security."_

Leo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I think we both know that everyone is safer when Eddy isn't active and besides I don't see what the big deal is."

" _The big deal is that you pulled this same stunt a year ago and I'm starting to think it isn't just a coincidence."_

"But-"

" _Last time the energy wall got damaged and the sensors on the target practice room shows that they've been used by more than one person and Adam has been on the island for months."_

"B-"

" _Then you disappeared one night not telling anyone where you were going, with the bionic super charger which was completely irresponsible of you."_

"I-"

" _At the very least you should have asked your mother or I if you could have this mystery friend over-"_

"Yeah well, you and my mom are never here and you're almost impossible to contact unless you're laying into me on something you don't like." Leo snapped before taking in a deep breath, "This house is empty 90 percent of the time. A friend of mine needed a place to stay so I let him stay here."

There was a pause on the other side and Dom frowned as he watched Leo rub a hand over his face.

" _And the weapons room?"_

"Haven't had a mission in a while and I wanted to burn off some energy, I couldn't just leave Do-David alone up here so I brought him with me." Leo explained folding his arms across his chest, "For the record he's harmless, he wouldn't put me in danger."

A sigh, _"Fine, just keep an eye on him alright."_

"Whatever." Leo said looking away when the voice spoke again, " _You know, you and Adam could come visit Centium city anytime you like. It would be really good to see you guys."_

Leo gave a snort, "And leave the academy with who? Bob?"

" _It's just a suggestion."_

"Its fine, we'll see you guys on Christmas." Leo said with a somewhat forced smile, "I have to go, say hi to mom, Naomi, Bree and Chase."

" _I will."_

There was a loud beep and Leo let out a deep breath as he leaned back against the counter, "You can come out now."

Dom stepped out into the kitchen watching as the teen rubbed the back of his neck before he spoke, "David huh?"

"The security system picked up a foreign entity and sent a notification to big D."

"Who's big D?"

"Donald Davenport, he married my mom a few years ago and then all of this happened."

Dom nodded, "So he's your step-father."

Leo shrugged, "Well, I never met my real father so I'm not even sure if it really matters. He left my mom while she was still pregnant and my mom never really had anything nice to say about him so-"

"I get it."

"Anyway, Big D's alright, he tried really hard but he was always busy you know. Still is." Leo took a deep breath, "About the other day, I crossed the line when I brought up Letty and I'm sorry. Knowing about it doesn't mean I have anything to do with it."

"Apology accepted." Dom said offering the teen a small smile while Leo walked over to the fridge and looked inside, "I called Brian yesterday… I just wanted to talk to him."

Dom blinked in surprise, "Did you tell him I was here?"

"No."

"No?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"He didn't ask." Dom gave a snort and Leo pulled back to shut the fridge and lean against it, "I wanted to at first, just to see how he'd react. But then I realized that if I really am over him then I should probably start acting like it. Whatever it is that we've been doing, it's not healthy and it never was. It's not really any of his business anyway; I'm just helping out a friend."

Dom nodded as he walked over to the counter to lean against it as he teased, "A friend like him?"

"No."

Dom laughed and Leo just rolled his eyes at him, "Just so we're clear, you're not my type."

"Really?"

"When you live on an island with hundreds of guys that can bench press trucks and cross cities in seconds, the whole big tough guy with the bulging muscles cliché gets old." Leo said making a brief gesture around the older man and Dom arched a brow at him, "So you weren't hitting on me the other night?"

"I wasn't hitting on you. Trust me, if I wanted you you'd know."

"Yeah, and how would I know that?"

For a moment Leo just stared at him in amusement with his head titled when the teen suddenly moved forward and reached out to grab Dom's shirt and pulled him forward surprising the older man so much that he didn't react until Leo had pressed a kiss against his lips.

Dom pulled back holding Leo by his shoulders staring at the teen who just smirked as he gave a snort, "That's how-"

Leo was cut short when Dom closed the distance between them before he could even fully dissect the thought and Leo's eyes went wide as he let out a yelp of surprise that was ultimately muffled out by the older man. Leo made to step back only for his foot to somehow slip which he was almost grateful for since falling would mean a loss in contact but Dom just wrapped his arms around him, with one hand on the back of the teen's neck and the other around his waist to catch the teen and pull him close.

Honest to God, Dom had no idea what he was doing.

He just felt this pull when Leo kissed him, his mind went blank with shock and then he was the one kissing Leo.

Dom stepped forward causing the teen to stumble back before they stopped when Leo's lower back hit the edge of the kitchen counter and the teen let out a yelp of surprise which was quickly muffled out by the older man's kiss as his tongue entered the dark teen's mouth. Leo's eyes went even wider when he was hoisted up by his legs and lifted up onto the kitchen counter, quickly regaining his senses he turned his head away to break the kiss.

"Dom!" Leo gasped bracing both hands on the older man's shoulders and using his bionic arm when his normal one wasn't strong enough to push him back as he tried to catch his breath. "Dom stop."

"What-"

"I don't do grief sex." Leo said quickly causing the older man to suddenly pause as he stared back at the teen and Leo let out a sigh, "Have you even been with anyone since Letty died?"

Dom didn't answer and Leo just knew, "Exactly." Another sigh, "I get that you're hurting but I also get that you don't actually want to do this, whatever this is and I don't want to be another thing on your list of regrets once it's all over. I have enough regrets of my own."

Dom let out a sigh and pulled back, "Sorry, I-"

"It's O.K." Leo said as he leaned back against the counter with his arms braced at his sides, "Anyway that was nothing to apologize for. Call me back in two years and maybe I'll be willing to put you on my list."

Dom gave a snort despite himself, "What happened to the tough guy thing getting old?"

"You're kind of cool. Besides some clichés are worth it." Leo said with a smile as he hopped off the counter and walked around Dom over to the fridge, "Just not right now, it's too weird for this right now."

"Too much baggage?"

"Way too much. Whatever I don't want to talk about that right now." Leo said as he looked into the fridge and his head gave a tilt, "So what do you want to eat? Looks like we've got uncooked… everything." Dom gave a snort when Leo just huffed out a sigh, "Pizza it is."

"No, no I'm not eating pizza again. Move." The older man said as he nudged the teen out of the way, "Can you cook?"

"Yeah, I just choose not to." Leo said with a shrug, Dom arched a brow at him before reaching into the fridge to grab a head of lettuce and pushed it into the teen's hands and Leo stared at him for a moment, "Well you're going to tonight."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Ugh." Leo sad as Dom turned towards the counter to set down all the ingredients from the fridge before turning to the sink to wash his hands, "I take it back, this cliché isn't worth it."

"Just get started. Wash your hands."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Yes, Daddy."

Dom almost paused at that as the teen crossed the room to get to the sink before just letting out a snort, "You call Brian that too princess or am I special?"

"Oh, ha ha."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You what?"

Brian asked as he stopped right in his tracks and turned around back from his path towards the door that led to the warehouse's exit. Dom looked up from where he was bent over the engine of the charger to look at the blonde.

It seems like all they're doing these days is running from one place to another.

It was a few days after he left Mission Creek that they all decided to meet up again, just to make sure that they were all on the same page before splitting up again but more than that Dom missed Mia and wanted to make sure that they were doing O.K and Brian and Mia wanted to make sure that he was doing O.K too since it had literally been weeks since he contacted them. They were moving through the same city with Brian and Mia headed to Rio while Dom went only God knows where, when they decided that that would be as good a time as any to get together for a little while. They caught up, talked about the news circulating about them and where they were going next till Mia went to bed and Brian just sat up with Dom to talk a little while. Everything was fine, until Brian said that he was heading to bed and turned towards the exit but not before he asked where Dom was hiding for the past few weeks and Dom told him.

"I went to Mission Creek."

The look in the blonde's eyes was hard to describe but if Dom had to describe it, he'd say that it was like broken glass and he wasn't sure what to make of it at all.

"You saw Leo?"

Dom shrugged as he looked back down and started working on the engine, "He said to drop by whenever. Mission Creek's a small town, I figured it would be a good place to hide out for a while."

"How long were you there?"

"A while." Dom said as he glanced up at the other man and found Brian just staring at him with an indefinable look on his face and Dom sighed as he stood up straight and wiped his hands on a rag he had resting on the side of the hood as he spoke.

"If you have something to say O'Conner then just say it." Brian looked away and Dom frowned, "I thought you said he was just a friend."

"That's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

"I just-… Are you going back after this?"

"Maybe." Dom said simply and Brian looked up at the other man piercing him in his gaze as he spoke, "Be careful with him."

Dom gave a snort just barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes, "I won't hurt him if that's what you're getting at."

"He isn't the one I'm worried about."

Dom arched a brow at the other man and Brian just looked away, "Leo isn't as harmless as he seems."

"You said he wouldn't rat us out."

"And he won't." Brian let out a frustrated sigh as he raked a hand through his hair, "Just… don't get too attached."

"Why not? He said he's not with anyone, which means he's fair game right?"

Brian didn't answer, instead his jaw clenched as he looked away. Dom's eyes narrowed down at the other as he stepped closer, "You're not over him are you?"

Brian's eyes snapped up to lock onto the other man as he spoke, "He's just a friend."

Dom just scoffed and turned back to the car, "There's nothing going on between me and the kid. He let me hide out at his place for a while that's all. You don't have to worry."

Brian nodded as he turned to leave the room only for Dom to stop him short all over again and for the blonde to stare with wide eyes, "You should let him go."

"What?"

"You keep holding onto him like this, how do you expect him to move on?"

"I'm not-"

"Cut the bullshit already Brian." Dom said as he picked up the torque wrench that he'd set down earlier and started working on the engine, "I know you love Mia; I know you're committed to her, but I also know that you keep holding onto Leo too. Last time I saw him he wouldn't stop talking about you. You need to take a step back and figure out who's getting too attached to who."

"I haven't seen him in months."

"Don't get me wrong, I understand." Dom said seeming to ignore Brian's comment, not looking up as he spoke, "He was just so _young,_ right? He looked at you with those big brown eyes like you were the most amazing person on earth, like you were some kind of superhero and he was always trying to impress you. He'd be a total smartass one second and then your biggest fan the next. And then when you worked with him in the FBI he was just so eager to show you how much he'd grown up since the last time you saw him. That he wasn't some stupid little kid messing around with things that were too big for him. So young and eager and bright eyed and devoted that when he made a move on you, you didn't stop him."

"What're you getting at?" Brian asked and Dom glanced up at him for a moment before he spoke, "You told me about your father, remember?"

"And?"

"Leo told me about his father too, about how he never met him and grew up without one." Brian tensed and Dom let out a sigh, "He said he likes you like a big brother, but I think it's more like a father figure."

"Dom-"

"I get it. You were just trying to help him, be there for him like a friend and then things got out of hand. You wanted to forget what it was like for you. He was young and eager and bright eyed, but he didn't know what he was doing. He pulled you past the boundary and you let him do it. Now he wants to let you go but he can't because you won't let him and no one will ever be as good as you, so he holds on." Dom explained lazily not looking up once as he moved and worked around the car, "Again, I get it. It's addictive right? Being needed like that. His step father was always distracted. He needed someone to step up the way you needed your father and so you helped him, but then he needed even more than that and you couldn't stop yourself, cause it was so much more than it was back then. Like pushing a quarter mile that never ends, hitting the nos and never slowing down. You could go further and further, never have to stop."

Brian said nothing and Dom sighed as he finally looked up at the blonde, "But you can't do that forever, you'll burn out eventually. Let him go Brian, before one of you gets hurt."

"I care about him you know."

Was the blonde's only reply as he stayed right where he was and let out a sigh, "Then let him go."

Brian raked a hand through hair again as he walked over to sit on one of the crates nearest to the door, "If you won't do it for him, then do it for yourself. This isn't healthy Brian."

"I know." Brian said quietly as he let his elbows rest on his knees and he leaned forward to stare down at the ground with a snort, "I think he knows it too. I keep calling but his phone's always off."

Dom stood up straight and pulled off the rag he had hanging out of his back pocket to wipe off his hand as he walked over to the blonde, searched through the pockets on the front and pulled out his cellphone.

"Here."

Brian looked up and frowned at the phone when Dom held it out to him, "He changed his number."

Brian paused for a moment before taking it as Dom finished walking out of the room. "You know what to do."

The door closed behind him and Brian just stared at the phone in his hand for longer than he'd ever like to admit before finally just taking a deep breath as he turned on the screen. Thankfully Dom didn't have it locked so it didn't take long for Brian to find Leo's name and number before he pressed call.

The phone rang once and then twice and then-

" _O.K so let me guess, you totally messed up and now you need the cocky brat to come pick you up at the edge of the Mexican border or is it Vegas this time. I bet it's Vegas this time. You're lucky that I've always wanted to go on vacation in Vegas, I've only been there once and that was on a mission."_

Brian couldn't help but laugh at the words that came through the phone the moment the teen answered the phone.

"No it's not Vegas this time."

A silent pause.

" _Brian? What how did you-…"_ A soft sigh with a mumbled 'damn it Dom', _"What do you want?"_

"We need to talk."

 **The end**

 **A/N: This one was kinda shaky.**

 **I was planning a sex scene but it just felt wrong for this story so I vetoed it. Maybe next time. But for now, let it stand in the records that Leo and Dom did in fact fuck at some point after he broke it off with Brian. I just haven't written that scene yet.**

 **Did you guys catch the A.V.P quote? I was going to do an A.V.P crossover but I got stuck about halfway through.**

 **Please review.**


	12. The Fast and the Furious: Awkward

**A/N: Lian (Brian/Leo), mentioned Brian/Mia, mentioned Dom/Leo, mentioned Dom/Letty**

 **Sequel to the other one**

 **Summary: One day Roman finds out that he has a son. One day Leo finally meets his father. One day Roman introduces his son to his best friend. Unfortunately, said son and best friend already know each other.**

 **Set some time after the other story**

 **Yeah I know Leo and Roman look nothing like each other but just play along for now**

 **Warnings: mentions of underage sex**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

 _One more kiss._

 _Leo had his left arm hooked around Brian's neck and Brain had one hand out to keep the door shut while the other wrapped around Leo's waist as he pulled the teen closer. It was messy and rushed, from the moment they went stumbling into the bathroom and into the nearest empty stall. Messy and rushed because they really shouldn't be having sex or even attempting to have sex in public, let alone trying to do it in the FBI headquarters of all places. But Leo hadn't seen Brian in weeks and Brian couldn't say no to Leo no matter how hard he tried. So when Leo kissed him, Brian just tried to get them steered towards the one room in the building that was the least likely to have video surveillance before things could really get out of hand._

" _You're insane." Brian breathed once they broke the kiss and he let his head rest on the teen's shoulder to catch his breath, Leo let out a snort. "I just wanted to say hello, you're the one that dragged me in here."_

 _Brian pressed a kiss against Leo's neck and the teen let out a soft sigh, "I can never tell which is which with you."_

" _Well you know me, never a dull moment." Brian chuckled as he pulled back a bit to look at the teen lifting a hand to cup the side of the boy's face as he spoke, "What're you doing here anyway?"_

" _Missions report." Leo explained as he leaned his head back against the bathroom door, tilting his head into the older man's touch, "I may or may not have accidentally infiltrated a Russian terrorist group so now they want me to report back the next time I hear from them."_

" _How do you accidentally infiltrate a terrorist group?" Brian asked with an arched brow and Leo shrugged, "Horror movie Fridays, apparently the movies I ship in from Finland go through Russia first. It all gets a little fuzzy from there."_

 _Brian gave snort, "Figures."_

" _What about you, you haven't been to the island in a while."_

" _Work… I've been working on this case and…"_

" _And what?"_

" _I've been working on a case about a drug cartel, investigating missing drivers..." Brain paused as he let his thumb brush over Leo's cheek, "A friend got hurt and she didn't make it."_

 _Leo's face fell, "I'm sorry."_

" _I just, don't know what to do." Brian sighed, "She wouldn't have gotten involved if I hadn't contacted her."_

" _Why did you get her involved?" Leo asked and the blonde looked away to take Leo's right hand and intertwine their fingers together and stared at the teen's gloved hand in his own. "She wanted help, she wanted to clear her husband's name, so he could come home so she came to me. I talked to Penning about getting her in on the drug deal, in exchange for her help they would've wiped his record clean."_

" _But things went bad?" Leo asked and Brian nodded, "I don't even know what I'm going to tell…"_

" _It wasn't your fault. Things just didn't go as planned and I'm sure she wouldn't blame you for it either."_

" _I still should have done it myself."_

" _Do you think you could've done it better?"_

 _Brian paused, "I know she wouldn't be dead right now if I had."_

" _And you might've taken her place." Leo said softly as he looked down at their joined hands._

 _Brian shook his head, "I can't worry about that right now. If she's gone then I need to figure out a way to bring Dom home."_

" _Dom," Leo started and Brian let out a soft hiss as the teen continued, "So this friend that died was Letty, right?"_

" _Yes."_

" _It'll be O.K, you'll work it out." The teen said with a soft smile and Brian just looked up at the teen as he finished, "You always figure it out."_

" _It's not that simple."_

" _Of course it is, nothing's too hard for the Bullitt." Brian couldn't help but laugh and the teen leaned up to give the older man a kiss and Brian returned it, moving forward to press into the other and for a moment Leo was caught off guard for a brief moment at the intensity of the kiss, the desperation and need but he didn't break it. It scared him sometimes, just how much Leo trusted him, how he could almost never do any wrong in the teen's eyes. Other times he reveled in it. It was hard working for the FBI. With his record he knew that they didn't fully trust him but that was fine since the feeling was mutual but he hated having to explain himself and answering to some bureaucratic moron who just didn't get it and only looked out for the bottom line. Sometimes it got to the point where Brian felt like his soul was being sucked right out of his body and he was powerless to do anything about it. Which is why it was so easy to get caught up with Leo; because Leo trusted him above all else and needed him and made Brian feel like the way he did when he was racing. Dangerously close to going over the edge, yet far enough that he could make that feeling go on forever. Brian lifted their joined hands and put both up against the door with Brian's right hand going from his cheek to the back of his neck and going tight, causing the blonde to pull back when Leo suddenly gave a sharp gasp._

" _Sorry."_

" _It's O.K." Leo said as he huffed out a sigh, "You just surprised me… You wanna hang out? Adam's got a mission so I have the day off tomorrow, wanna go for a drive?"_

 _Brain gave a soft smile, "Nah I, I have to go to a funeral."_

 _Leo nodded as his eyes filled with realization and Brian leaned forward to press a kiss on the teen's temple, "I'll take a rain check."_

" _Sure. Rain check."_

That was the first memory that Brian's traitorous mind decided to throw at him the minute that Roman walked back into the living room where the blonde was waiting with a woman and a younger man in tow.

Brian didn't know the woman personally, Roman just vaguely mentioned her a couple of times.

Her name was Tasha, apparently she and Roman happened sometime after he and Brian fell out and they stopped talking. Roman said that it was more of a fling and it didn't last long before he got busted and ended up being sent back to jail. She was a journalist, fresh meat working a story about stolen cars and parts in Miami when she met Roman and things got complicated for the both of them until he went to jail and she just never spoke to him again. It wasn't till just a few months ago that he found out he had a son. That happened completely by accident.

Apparently Roman saw Tasha Dooley on the news with her new family, of course she went by Tasha Davenport these days. When he saw her, when he saw her son… Roman didn't really think much of it at first, she was just a blast from the past that he'd long since forgotten but then the news broadcast started profiling the family. Stating their facts on who they were that's when he found out that Tasha's kid was eighteen, born on July 24th. Roman might not be a genius but he could count just fine. Counting back to the last time he remembered being with Tasha he realized that there might have been a reason for Tasha disappearing on him, you know beside the whole jail time thing.

He managed to get a hold of her and meet up and from what Brian understands that reunion was not pretty, but they still managed to come to an agreement of sorts. One where Tasha's son could meet his father and the boy could decide on whether or not he wanted a relationship with the man or not.

Which brings Brian to Roman's other guest.

"Brian, this is Tasha Davenport and my son Leo Dooley." Roman said as they came to a stop in the living room in front of the coffee table in front of the flat screen, sounding and looking nervous and excited all at once as he briefly put a hand on Leo's arm as he gestured towards the blonde. "Leo this is my best friend and business partner Brian O'Conner."

Leo was staring at him with wide eyes and Brian had to fight back hard at the urge to do the same when Tasha suddenly spoke causing both of them to freeze.

"We already know who he is." Leo's head snapped back to stare at his mother and Brian did the same while Roman frowned as he looked between the two.

"You do?"

Tasha rolled her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest, "Mr. O'Conner used to be a federal agent, they work with the kids at the academy sometimes."

Roman looked back at Brian and the blonde swallowed before he spoke, "Uh, yeah… we've met. But I-I didn't know he was…"

He had no clue.

When Roman told him that he found out that he had a son Brian had offered to help his best friend contact them but Roman insisted that he'd rather do it himself so Brian agreed not to interfere. He stayed out of it and only agreed to come over when Roman asked him to, because he wanted Brian to meet his son.

God, he should've said no.

"Uh, yeah we've worked together a couple of times." Leo said trying to put on a bright smile that only seemed a little awkward since he couldn't look at Brian or anyone else in that room for that matter.

"Oh, that's great." Roman said as he walked up to Brian and gave the other man a hearty slap on the back, "Good to know you were looking out for him man."

Brian just nodded, raking a hand through his hair when Tasha spoke again.

"I was under the impression that you were a wanted man." The woman said accusingly and Roman looked away Leo hissed in annoyance before Brian stepped forward and offered a smile, "I was cleared a while ago, both of us were actually."

He's lying of course, Roman's name has been cleared but not his or Dom's yet and they are still very much wanted men. It's only through the magic of false names that he's even in the country right at that moment. But Tasha doesn't need to know that.

Tasha just nodded but still didn't look very impressed as she glanced down at the watch on her wrist and stepped forward to place a hand on Leo's shoulder to turn him back, "Honey, I have to go I have a meeting, but I'll be back to pick you up later O.K."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Mom, I'm eighteen now, you don't have to drive me everywhere. I got my license years ago remember?"

"Yes well, you didn't drive yourself here remember?"

"I can take him back to the hotel; it'll give us more time together." Roman supplied and Tasha just gave him one long dirty look and the man let out a sigh of frustration before Leo quickly intervened.

"Its fine, I don't mind Roman taking me back."

Tasha looked down at her son with a frown, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, mom I'm sure. I'm the one that said that I wanted to spend time with him remember?"

Tasha paused, "Yes, yes I remember. Alright, I'll see you later then."

"Sure." Tasha gave him a brief smile as she pressed a kiss on his cheek and pulled back and turned to leave when Roman spoke, "I'll walk you out."

The both left the room back the way they came, with Tasha glaring and Roman already looking exhausted beyond all belief when Brian let out a sigh.

"This is awkward."

"Yah think?" Leo said sarcastically as he glanced back the way where his mother and Roman disappeared, just knowing that they were probably arguing outside the way they have been since Roman first contacted Tasha so he didn't have to worry about them for the moment. "You know, a little heads up would have been nice Bri."

"I didn't know you were his son."

"You were in the FBI."

"When Roman figured out that he had a son he told me to stay out of it, said he'd figure it out himself." Brian said raking a hand through his hair, "If I knew he was your father I never would've touched you."

Leo looked back at him just then and suddenly Brian felt like he said something he shouldn't have, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what so he couldn't even find enough coherence to apologize for it.

The teen just shook his head, "So he's the best friend that you were with after you left the first time. The one you thought you betrayed."

"Yeah." Brian answered and Leo just nodded as he stepped a little to the side to look at the pictures on the mantle a couple of feet away only to suddenly pause as he looked the older man straight in the eye, "You never told him about me did you, cause all of this is already weird enough."

"He knows about a friend that let me hide out after the thing with Dom, but I never gave him any specifics."

"Good, at least that way-"Leo let out a sigh of relief only to suddenly freeze when his eyes went wide, "Wait he knows about Dom?"

"Yeah."

"Like he knows _about_ him or he's actually met him?"

Brian started to frown, "We all worked together a bunch of times, Dom says Roman's like family-"

"Shitshitshit! Damn it all to hell!" Leo said he started pacing in the room cursing loudly before letting out a groan, "Why does my life have to suck so bad?!"

"What's wrong-" Brian started as he stepped closer only to stop when it suddenly clicked and something hard and cold and heavy fell right to the bottom of his stomach. "You're still seeing him?"

Leo shrugged lifting his hands up in the air for a brief moment but didn't stop pacing, "I don't know… he drops by the house sometimes, last time was a couple of weeks ago I think-are you sure Dom used the word family specifically?"

"You're still seeing him?" Brian repeated and Leo stopped pacing, "It's not like that."

"Not like what, like us?"

"We both know that Dom isn't over Letty. We happened once before he left and that was it, I just hang out with him sometimes."

"Then why hasn't he told anyone about you and why am I only finding out about this now."

"Because I told Dom not to say anything, I knew if he did you'd freak out just like this."

"I'm just looking out for you."

"No you're not. We agreed that this was over remember?" The teen said gesturing between them and Brian looked away, "Yeah, we did. I just didn't know that meant that we couldn't be friends."

"We can't be friends because it's never really just friends with us." Leo took a deep breath, "You're going to marry Mia, she's pregnant with your child and I don't want to get in the middle of that… Dom's helping me figure things out you know, he's been really cool and… I can't be friends with you when I know that I can't control myself around you, we're not good for each other."

Brian paused, "Why don't you want Roman finding out about Dom?"

"What you mean besides not wanting my biological father to find out about the guys that I've slept with?" Leo asked incredulously, "He doesn't even know that I'm gay yet Brian."

"Roman wouldn't care about that."

"I just-…" Leo trailed off folding his arms over his chest, "I don't actually know anything about him. I don't know what he's like. I'm not mad at him, my mom told me that she kept me a secret from him so I'm not angry but I thought I'd feel something by now. I thought that I'd meet him and then something would just suddenly click inside of me, but I didn't feel anything when we first met. When he invited me here and said that he wanted me to meet his best friend, I thought it would help so I agreed. Obviously fate has it in for me."

Brian gave a snort at that last part as he stepped forward, "Then you haven't changed much since-"

"Don't." Leo said immediately stepping back and Brian started to frown, "Don't what?"

"Don't get too close."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

Before Brian could respond they both heard the door close just before Roman suddenly reappeared in the doorway looking like he was just seconds away from screaming in rage.

"You O.K, Rome?" Brian asked and Roman took in a couple of deep breaths as he looked up at Leo and gave slight smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Roman repeated as he walked over to his son to put his hand on the teen's shoulder with a smile, "How about I show you around before lunch, there's lots of space so you can pick out a room… if you want, I mean if you ever want to stay over for whatever reason or just hang out and the door's always open-"

"I get it." Leo interrupted before the older man could really start rumbling and make things even more awkward than they already were, before he smiled back. "Just, lead the way. It'd be cool to have my own room here."

Roman beamed, "Right. This way."

It was a long day before Roman drove Leo back to the hotel later that evening.

The day started off with some painfully awkward pauses with Roman trying to get to know Leo better while Leo tried to oblige him while both weren't really sure how to behave around one another. Brian's presence didn't really help as much as Roman had hoped it would since the blond decided to keep his mouth shut lest he accidentally slip and give Roman a clue about his and Leo's relationship.

Thankfully things got better, they got lunch, Roman showed Leo around town, took him to the shop and showed him the cars. Then they went over to Tej's garage and Leo got to meet Suki and the others, watching Roman try and fail to get his son's attention after that had Brian fighting off the chuckles and trying to ignore the glares that his best friend kept giving him. Later on they got some pizza, Brian excused himself so he could give them some time alone, up until that point the blonde wasn't even sure why he was still hanging around. The only reason he could come up with was the fact that Roman wanted him around to break the awkward tension but he already sort of failed in that respect. So he made up some story about checking in with the shop and left. But not before looking back towards the window of the pizza shop where Roman and Leo were sitting fighting off a smile when Leo suddenly lifted up his hand to cover a laugh at something Roman said when the older man frowned and caught his wrist to pull his right arm closer. Brian knew what Roman was staring at.

There was a long thin scar running down the center of Leo's forearm from the time that Leo's arm was implanted with bionics, you could only see it if you were close enough and knew to look for it. Brian was actually a little surprised that Roman noticed it so quickly.

Then again it didn't take Brian all that long to notice it either.

Leo just sat still as Roman leaned forward before he spoke and Brian forced himself to turn away.

He's stayed too long as it is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A knock on the door.

Brian glanced up from the paper work that partner was supposed to do and he was failing to focus on to find Roman walking in the door of his office with a beer in each hand. It was late but he hadn't gone home yet.

Home was Spain with Mia, but Brian wasn't ready to go back yet.

Civilian life had been wearing on him for a long time; he was getting antsy and restless. So antsy and restless that Mia started to notice which is why she encouraged him to go back state side when Roman called to tell him about his son. She figured a little time around an old friend might do him some good but Brian wasn't so sure about how right she was.

He loves Mia, loves the quiet nights he spends with her without worrying about the police hunting them down or working on a case that could quite possibly get them all killed. It's just that he misses how things used to be too, the chaos and the excitement, the thrill of pushing yourself beyond your limits facing the threat of death almost every time he did. He missed racing, he missed living his life one quarter mile at a time. He missed having L-… things that he can't have anymore.

Racing would attract too much attention to himself, inevitably attracting attention to Mia and Brian couldn't bear to even think of her in trouble, he's already pushing his luck by coming back state side. He was still a wanted man so that was an obvious no to working with the FBI again.

But he couldn't have it both ways, because life doesn't work that way. You can't have your cake and eat it too.

"Hey, you take Leo home?" Brian asked as he looked back down at the paper work while Roman shrugged as he stepped into the room and held out one of the bottles to Brian who took it with a quick thanks while Roman slid into one of the seats in front of the desk.

"Yeah, he said he'd come over tomorrow." Roman said as he twisted the top off of the bottle and took a gulp while Brian did the same, "That's if Tasha even lets him out tomorrow."

"You two are still fighting?"

"Never stopped." Roman said with a soft snort as he leaned back in his seat and stared at the wall on the opposite side, "How come I didn't realize what a pain in the ass she was when I met her?"

Brian smirked, "You broke up while you were still in the honeymoon phase."

"And somehow I still couldn't dodge that bullet." Roman sighed, "Crazy ass-It's not even like I'm asking for custody, not like I could get custody over him since he's already eighteen. I just want to know him, you know. Have some kind of relationship but she's still nagging me about the girls I used to be with back in the day, nagging me about the time I spent in jail, nagging me about you cause she thinks you're still a fugitive."

"Technically I am."

"That's not the point." Roman said with a glare directed at the wall, "It's like she thinks the only reason I want to see him is cause I'm trying to hurt him or I want something. She's probably bitching to him about me too; I'll be surprised if he even wants to see me tomorrow."

Brian looked down at the bottle in his hands just as Roman took a swig from his own, "I thought he came cause he wanted to see you, that's what he said wasn't it?"

Roman paused with a thoughtful look on his face before giving a small smile as he spoke, "Yeah, he did… Do you think he had fun today?"

"Sure, I mean, he looked like he was having fun at Trej's." Brian said as he took a swig from his own bottle and Roman just rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me, I can't even pretend like the only reason he liked it there was cause of Suki."

"Why not?"

"Leo's gay."

"Oh." Brian started in surprise before he finished, "And how do you feel about that?"

"It's weird. I keep picturing him in my head with a girl on his arm, going to prom, moving into a house, having kids. I was all set to give him this long speech about not hopping from one girl to the next and turning out like me, but now… I'm still a little surprised, but I don't want to lose him when I just found him. He's a good kid, I think I'll get used to it. Right now I just want him happy."

"That's good to h-"

"Besides, I'm more interested in how you feel about that."

"What?" Brian asked in confusion as he looked up only to find himself trapped in Roman's gaze, "Did something happen between you two?"

"Why would you ask that?" the blonde replied while he just kept absolutely still and Roman's head gave a tilt before he spoke, "You kept staring at him with that look in your eyes. The same one you give Mia and he kept avoiding your gaze."

"I-"

"Don't lie to me Brian." A tinge of anger reached into his voice and Brian swallowed hard before he spoke, "Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"You remember that friend I told you about? The one that let me hide out at his place after the thing with Tran." One deep breath, "The one I worked with in the FBI, that was Leo."

Roman didn't move, "That's it. You just worked with him a couple of times?"

Brian had two choices.

One: Lie and hope Roman never ever finds out.

Two: tell the truth and watch helplessly as all hell broke loose.

"Brian."

"…"

"It didn't just stop with work did it?" Roman asked and Brian cringed hard when the other man spoke, "O.K, now's the part where you tell me that you didn't sleep with him cause if this started while you were in the FBI then that means it had to have started at least two years ago and Leo would have been sixteen back then."

Because you see, it's one thing to find out that you're best friend slept with some kid in his suit wearing days in the FBI. It's something totally different when you find out that that kid is your kid even if you only met a few weeks before.

Brian couldn't answer, Roman's reaction was immediate.

"Mother-… God damn it Brian!" Roman said as he shot up from his seat and Brian immediately stood as well, almost spilling his beer in his hurry to set it down and lifted his hands in a placating manner, "It's over I swear."

"It's _over_?!" Roman said incredulously as he slammed his bottle down on the table, it's a wonder that it didn't shatter, as he gave Brian a dark glare, "It's fucking over?!"

"I know it shouldn't have started in the first place."

"You're damn right it shouldn't have started!" Roman all but screamed when a thought suddenly came to mind, "Did you know about me?"

"What-no of course not. If I'd known I never would have-"

"You were in the FBI!"

Brian let out a sigh, "You know you sound just like him."

"Brian." Roman started in a warning tone and the blonde took a deep breath, "He was cleared by the higher ups and we worked well together I never had a reason to check up on who his parents were and I didn't know you and Tasha used to be a thing until you told me, I stayed out of it because you told me to remember?"

Roman's jaw visibly clenched along with his hands against the desk and it was silent for one agonizingly long moment as the other man just continued to glare until Brian eventually spoke.

"Look I won't bullshit you cause what happened, happened and it's not like I can take any of it back but I swear it wasn't sleazy or anything like that. It's not like I lured him into a truck with candy to take advantage of him. I cared about Leo and I still do, but it was just two years-"

"Exactly, two years." Roman said and a slight croak reached his voice, "Two years I didn't even know who he was."

Brian frowned at the tears he could see collecting in his friend's eyes, "Roman-"

"I don't even know if I'm angry at you or me or Tasha, cause she kept him from me and you-… Eighteen years where his father didn't know he even existed, you know him two years and somehow I have a feeling you know him better than I do. I wasn't there when he learned to talk or his first day at school or when a fed twice his age tried to get in his pants!"

Brian instantly flushed, "It wasn't like that!"

"It doesn't matter what it was like." Roman said sounding defeated as he gestured towards the blonde, "This-this just shows how fucked up all of this is. How the hell am I supposed to catch up?"

Brian fell silent as Roman slumped back into his seat, "Tasha won't let him near me, he has a whole other life I never knew about, he works for the government, practically takes care of himself now that he's a legal adult and now there's you too… Exactly where do I fit in all this, Brian?"

Brian sighed as he sat back in his seat as well, Roman leaned back with his head on his back rest as he put his hands over his eyes, pushing the palms of his hands back into his eyes, "I feel like this is all pointless. Leo was fine without me before, why would he need me now?"

At first Brian didn't know how to respond or even if he should respond given the situation and his exact part in it. Eventually the blonde sat back down on his seat before taking a deep breath.

"Where do you want to fit?"

Roman stared up at the ceiling, "I don't know, I never even thought about having kids before Brian. Going to jail, racing and living the way we do," Roman said as he gestured between him and the blonde, "Our lives aren't exactly child friendly. The way we grew up, I hoped that I'd never have to worry about that but then I saw him on the news. I watched a bunch of the stories they did on him too, he was out there saving the world and playing by the rules. He turned out good, I just I wanted to figure out how something I made turned out so good. Now I don't know what I want anymore."

Brian nodded his head and swallowed hard before he spoke, "When you were walking Tasha out; Leo said that he wasn't angry with you, he said that he wanted to get to know you. Maybe right now that's all you need to do, get to know him and then… let him decide what he wants you to be."

"Think so?" Roman asked as he looked up at his friend and Brian gave him a soft smile, "There really isn't much more you can do cuz."

Roman gave a snort as he reached put to grab his bottle again before taking a sip as he spoke, "I guess you're right."

Brian grinned as he took his own bottle as well, "And if all else fails take him to Tej's to butter him up."

"Let's hope I won't need to." Roman rolled his eyes, "Hey Brian, I know I wasn't there for him when he was growing up so I don't really have the right to ask this but just do me one favor."

"Name it."

"Stay away from Leo."

Brian paused when Roman looked him right in the eye as he spoke, "I love you man, you're like family. But this thing you have going for Leo needs to end. In any other situation I wouldn't get involved but you have Mia and Mia's having your kid. I don't want Leo getting tangled up in any baby mama drama down low shit, O.K?"

Somehow it was like the air was knocked right out of him. He knew that was coming, somewhere in the back of his head he knew that Roman wouldn't be O.K with any of what was happening even if Brian insisted that it was over but that didn't stop the blonde from feeling so caught off guard either. For a moment some tiny vicious spiteful part of him almost blurted out the fact that Dom was still seeing Leo and they slept together once, but he knew that that wouldn't end well for anyone involved. Leo will tell Roman if and when he's ready so he kept it to himself. Taking a deep breath the blonde nodded.

"I get it, I swear it's over."

Roman watched him for a moment with his eyes narrowing down in suspicion before he eventually just gave up and looked back towards the ceiling, "Good, cause I want Leo over for thanksgiving and I can't carve a turkey knowing that you're staring at him cause you're still after his ass."

Brian flushed all over again, "It wasn't like that!"

"Sure it wasn't." Roman grumbled out in annoyance, "I ought to kick _your_ ass, you probably tried that whole staring while driving thing on him too."

"I…" Brian trailed off and Roman's head snapped up to stare at him, "Brian that was a joke… Brian, tell me you didn't use the same plays you used on girls to get with my son."

Brian didn't answer instead he got ready run.

"Son of a-" Roman's bottle hit the floor as Brian rushed to the door only to get blocked off.

"I didn't do anything he didn't want me to and he was… cute ya know-"

"You're road kill Blondie!"

 **The End**

 **A/N: Yep**

 **Please review.**


	13. Van Helsing: Marked

**A/N: Lab Rats/Van Helsing**

 **Leo/Velkan**

 **Summary: About a year has passed since Gabriel was brought back from the dead by Donald and Douglas Davenport and in that time they haven't made much head way in finding a way to destroy the newly reincarnated Dracula or any of his brides. There's nothing they can find to kill him…is there?**

 **Warnings; Soul mates/love at first sight deal, some violence, a little blood and gore, barely over a T-rating, implied possible attempt at non-con bestiality (depending on what your definition of bestiality is, cause technically speaking a werewolf is part human. I mean referring to that as bestiality would be the same as referring to vampire sex as necrophilia… actually that is exactly what it is, never mind)**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

The streets were dark and empty, but Leo hadn't really expected much, very few people actually had the guts to go out after sunset after all. Most usually just stayed inside locked behind steel doors and heavy locks, some would barricade themselves in basements and underground barracks until sunrise the next morning. Of course Leo wasn't one of those people.

Down the street, right passed the Froyo store, movie theatre and arcade. Leo still remembers the one time he was forced to duck away and pick the lock on the arcades doors. Adam was with him at the time, they were both injured with no way to escape. Both knowing that running any further wouldn't do them much good, especially since they were both so painfully exhausted. Leo picked the lock and they hid inside, crawling in behind the video games against the furthest wall of the store. Thankfully they weren't found out and even though the silent alarm was tripped, police didn't show up till the next morning to investigate since no one, not even the authorities were stupid enough to go out after dark.

At five o'clock the city went on lock down, anyone outside after five was doing so at their own risk.

Leo kept running huffing out panting breaths, the silver stakes attached to the inside of his jacket clinked softly as he ran while the weapons in his holsters thumped none too gently against his back and against his sides. His mission's suit was stained with dark spatters of green and black, sickly slathers across his chest and on his arms, a little bit on the side of his head from the dwergies he managed to kill in the lair. But for the moment Leo didn't care

He was feeling a lot of things right at that moment.

Shock, anxiety, fear-one might even call complete and total utter terror he was feeling a lot of that-but more than anything Leo felt elated. Excited, exhilarated and all because of one simple fact

'I killed a bride.'

He killed one of Dracula's brides.

After months of fighting and hiding in fear they managed to kill one of the brides, but more than anything else, Leo's the one that drove the stake through Aleera's heart. Leo never seemed like much of a threat, despite the dwergies that he's managed to kill since the vampires first appeared so when he got cornered by the brides after sneaking into one of Dracula's hide outs Verona and Marishka left him to the mercy of their sister. Aleera insisted that she be allowed to kill him because of the fact that he's been the most irritating little thorn in their side and also the fact that she hadn't fed in a while. They left her thinking that Leo would be an easy kill and in all honesty Leo was sure that he wouldn't make it out of the lair alive, but he actually did it. He caught the vampire off guard by using his bionic arm to fire an energy blast at her before moving quickly to drive a silver stake right through her heart. Aleera screamed, letting out a blood chilling screech as her body disintegrated and turned to dust right before him. Before he had time to celebrate however he heard Marishka and Verona echo their sister's cries of agony as they turned back to avenge her at which point he realized that it was time to leave.

He passed Adam, Bree, Chase, Spin, Sebastian and Taylor in his escape. They were occupied with Dracula's other minions and barely noticed the boy run right passed them, there were few words spoken before Leo had to start running again since the minions and brides weren't the only thing that they had to be worried about.

"After the boy, rip him to shreds!"

That's the last thing that Leo heard before the snapping of chains rang through the air and he heard an ear bursting growl before Sebastian told him to run.

And so now, he's running.

Around a corner and down the street.

It was a full moon and the clouds were hanging sparsely in the air. Moving together and pulling apart along with the wind causing them to cover the moon before revealing it every few seconds and every few seconds Leo would hear a scream of pain before terrifying growl. As he ran Leo could hear something coming up fast behind him, moving so fast he knew that he wouldn't be able to outrun it and he started frantically looking for someplace to hide.

Marishka sent the werewolf after him, Leo knew she did and he was completely terrified of what might happen if the beast actually caught him.

They aren't really sure what it looks like, it always moved too fast and they never even got close enough to see it. Every time the beast was released Van Helsing would insist that he would take care of it before ordering them to leave. He said that werewolves are deadly, driven by no reason or will other than the will of their master.

"If you see a werewolf; run. Don't fight don't try to be a hero; just run and don't stop."

Leo could almost hear Van Helsing's voice in his head, but he couldn't run not anymore. He's already injured and exhausted from his fight with Aleera at this point he'll end up passing out from exhaustion before the werewolf even gets to him.

He needs a place to hide.

Another turn and Leo sighed when he saw an alley up ahead.

It wasn't much but he didn't have any other options.

The teen turned left into the alley and immediately ducked down between a trash can and a stack of boxers up against the wall. Leo was panting hard, moving down as far as he could pulling his legs up against his chest to make himself as small as possible. It smelled horrible there, Leo's pretty sure there's a dead cat rotting against his side where he hid beside the wall, that and the stench of garbage from the trashcan was enough to have him blowing chunks but in a way he was also grateful for the smell. Hopefully it can help disguise his scent so the werewolf won't pick up on it.

The werewolf was close, Leo ducked down a little more, biting back a hiss as his arm and chest continued to ache from Aleera grabbing him and throwing him across the room like a ragdoll. Thankfully it didn't hurt too much not with the adrenalin still coursing hard and fast through his veins. Some of his ribs are broken and his arm is dislocated but there wasn't much he could do about it not when-

A loud growl.

Leo could see a large shadow against the opposite wall. The werewolf was up on the roof of the building he was cowering against. Leo swallowed hard and stopped breathing, hoping against hope that it wouldn't find him. When the creature suddenly let out a loud howl, causing Leo to cringe but still hold his breath when the shadow moved seeming to leap from one building to the next.

Leo waited for a few moments when nothing but silence reached his ears and he let out the breath he'd been holding in a heavy sigh.

"That was close."

The moment however was short lived when a figure suddenly dropped down right in front of him and Leo froze when the creature before him gave a low growl as it slowly rose up on its hind legs and turned towards him. He had grey black and white fur with bright amber eyes that glared at him while the wolf's mouth pulled back to expose long sharp teeth gleaming in the sparse lighting that spilt into the alley way.

It was huge, now Leo understands why Gabriel insisted on going after it himself. Adam, Bree and Chase might have stood a chance since they have bionics but even with his arm Leo…

Leo would have been… is going to be toast.

Swallowing hard and trying to ignore the ache his broken ribs caused in his chest along with the aching arm; he shifted a bit to the side a bit as he spoke,

"Good doggy, nice doggy."

At first the creature only seemed to watch as he shifted away and for a moment Leo thought that he might actually be able to slip past the wolf creature only for the beast to snap and growl at him. He hit the ground hard when the wolf suddenly swiped its large paw at him with so much force the air was knocked right out of him and he went tumbling into the open alley right into a muddy puddle, away from the trash where he sat hidden.

Silver lining?

His arm got popped right back into place.

The boy groaned as he rolled over onto his side ignoring the way the dirty water seeped into his clothes, gripping his chest tight when the creature let out another low rumbling growl as it slowly crawled over him.

"Shit shit shit, this is gonna hurt, this is gonna hurt." Leo said but somehow even as he feared the oncoming pain he couldn't help but stare as the creature stalked over him.

Hey, if he's gonna die anyway at least he'll die seeing something severely cool.

The beast stopped with one of its front paws on the ground beside his head while the other rested on his right shoulder holding tight as it pinned him to the ground with its claws digging right through his leather jacket and shirt, leaving bleeding wounds on his skin and its hind legs on either side of his legs as it leaned down and the growling grew even louder. Leo flinched away and gagged at the smell of blood and road kill on the beasts breath and couldn't help but speak despite the situation.

"Agh, ever heard of a mouthwash?"

And then almost as if it could understand him the creature lifted him up by the shoulder it had clutched in its paw and slammed him back down again.

"Ow! I'm joking, I'm joking! You don't need to smell minty fresh."

The creature seemed to let out a lower growl that somehow sounded less threatening and Leo guessed that he was doing something right, although all he was doing was lying perfectly still. The beast leaned down closer, seeming to take a few short sniffs near Leo's collar and along the side of his neck and the boy just lay still despite the wet cold of its muzzle that he could feel along his skin. All the way around his throat, Leo prayed that it wouldn't suddenly start ripping before moving up over his face until the creature pulled back, staring at him as it took heavy breaths for two agonizingly long minutes and Leo gulped as he spoke.

"Uhm, s-so are we good? Can I go now or-"

Suddenly the creature let out an ear bursting growl and Leo cringed, shutting his eyes as he lifted his left arm to shield himself and he frantically screeched.

"I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry!" the boy said as the creature continued to growl only for that growl to rise into a howl and Leo frowned since it sounded like the creature was in pain. Leo opened his eyes and looked up over his arm to see a horrifying sight.

The wolf was tearing itself apart, ripping clumps of its fur and skin and Leo could do nothing but stare as it seemed to grow… smaller?

More flesh and fur, the wolf's claws receded and its teeth grew smaller. Paws turned into hands and feet and the tail disappeared. Bright amber eyes turned into piercing green and what little fur wasn't ripped out was left on his head. Shaggy raven hair fell around his shoulders and with a five o'clock shadow around his jaw.

He was also very very naked.

Leo felt himself flush but still just stared at the man above him, now on his knees straddling his waist as he took heavy panting breaths sounding like he couldn't breathe and briefly Leo's eyes darted up to the night sky and he noticed that the full moon was covered by the thick heavy rainclouds in the sky. But he only had a moment for that thought when the man suddenly collapsed on top of him.

"Ow, O.K there goes the other rib." Leo said as he tried to sit up the man was lying on top of him with his full weight; he was still having trouble breathing. Leo used all his strength to sit up with the man still in his arms, it was awkward since he was taller and a had a little more muscle mass than Leo did, not to mention the injuries he still had all over his body and the fact that the wolf man wasn't wearing any clothes but the boy still managed to sit up with the man's head on his shoulder.

"Uhm, hey are you O.K?"

The man didn't answer him and his body seemed to tense as he let out a scream and Leo's eyes went wide at the sight of bones pushing at the man's skin from the inside, like something inside was desperately trying to break through.

"În cazul în care este-este sora mea."

Leo frowned, "What?"

"Anna, where is my sister?" the man gasped out before his jaw suddenly locked tight with a groan, "Is-Is she safe?"

"Anna? No I don't know an Anna, unless you mean one of Dracula's brides?"

"No…not-AHHH!" the man suddenly screamed as his back arched back in pain and Leo jumped before glancing back up at the cloud covered moon when it all suddenly clicked. The man's eyes rolled back into the back of his head and Leo's went wide as he frantically tried to keep a hold of the man and patted his face to keep him awake.

"Nonononono, no. Stay with me, you're the only thing between me and an all you can eat wolf buffet." Leo said as he leaned over the man and tried to get them to make eye contact. "C'mon open your eyes, focus on me. C'mon just-just tell me your name."

The man writhed in his grasp with a groan of pain, "Velkan… Velkan Valeri-AH!"

"That's a start." Leo said taking a deep breath to stop himself from panicking as he patted the man's face again, "Velkan, focus, open your eyes."

The man tensed as pain seemed to rock through him and forced his eyes open to look up at the boy.

Velkan stilled.

Leo gave a sigh, "Good, now you work for Dracula right, you know his plan? Do you know how to beat him, how do we kill him?"

The man said nothing, just stared back at him and suddenly for a moment his body seemed absolutely calm, "Cine esti?"

"If we're going to do this we need to speak the same language." Leo deadpanned and the man just stared back as he asked, "Who-who are you?"

"I'm-" Leo hesitated, what if telling the strange wolf man his real name was a bad idea, then again does it really matter either way? Dracula already knows everything about them so what's the harm in telling the guy his name. The important thing is finding out what Dracula's weakness is, a little cooperation can't hurt.

"My name is Leo."

"Leu." The man said carefully and Leo shrugged, "Close enough. Tell me how to beat Dracula."

"You can't." the man said calmly in what Leo suddenly realized was a very heavy accent, maybe German or Russian, as he lifted a shaky hand up towards Leo's cheek and Leo absently took it and set it back at the man's side, "What do you mean we can't, there has to be a way, no one's invincible."

"Neither is he."

"Then what do you mean by we can't defeat him?"

"Only a werewolf can defeat him. A werewolf's bite is poisonous to him." Velkan said and Leo frowned. "That doesn't make any sense, if a werewolf is the only thing that can beat him then why would he bring you back to life-"

"Leu." Velkan whispered as he let his fingers glide across the boy's cheek, Leo just rolled his eyes, "Yup, that's my name. Tell me why Dracula brought you back to life, if you could kill him."

"Micul meu Leu." His hand went around the teen's neck to pull him close and Leo just stared in confusion, "What're you-"

Leo's eyes went wide when Velkan closed the distance between them in a soft kiss and he immediately pulled back to break it, "Whoa, what was-"

The boy was silenced when Velkan kissed him again, pulling Leo close to deepen it as he moved forward and Leo gasped when his back hit the ground.

Right at that moment, Leo was feeling a lot of things.

Firstly shock, because you know, a strange wolf man is kissing him.

Next fear, since he couldn't be sure when the wolf man would suddenly decide to turn back and he really didn't want them to be in this particular position when he did.

Confusion, because again, a strange wolf man is kissing him.

A little bit of disgust because he smells like wet dog, blood and road kill, not even mentioning the taste of blood on his tongue.

And lastly…

Lastly.

Leo wasn't sure what that feeling was, whatever it was had him wrapping his arms around the older man's neck to pull him close and moan into the kiss despite the shock, fear, confusion and disgust he felt. Completely ignoring the way the weapon strapped to the inside of his jacket on his back started digging into him.

The hand around the back of his neck slid down to the front, giving a brief squeeze that made Leo's pulse jump and he tensed as he let out a gasp just when Velkan broke the kiss. The man was breathing hard as he stared down at the boy and Leo's eyes darted back up to the sky before they went wide when he saw the clouds move to reveal the light of the full moon.

Velkan tensed above him and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"ARGH!"

"Oh c'mon!" Leo screeched as he tried to squirm out from under the other man, but the hand around his throat grew bigger and furrier. Claws grew out of the finger tips and Velkan's skin ripped apart bit by bit until the white and grey wolf was left behind.

Leo struggled to breathe as the creature's bright amber eyes zoned in on him and it let out a low growl, leaning down even closer as its long tongue came out to lick its muzzle. Leo struggled against the hold around his neck, grabbing at the furry arm that had him pinned only for the other one to move up towards his left shoulder.

Leo screamed when the wolf's claws dug into his clothes, simultaneously dragging scratch marks onto his skin when his jacket and shirt were ripped apart, silver stakes and daggers scattered onto the dirty alley in loud clinks. Leo made to reach for one when the wolf opened its mouth to drag its tongue down the side of his face all the way to his neck and Leo's eyes went wide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On some days, Gabriel hates them.

He hates them for bringing him back to life, for taking away his eternal slumber, his final time of rest and bringing him back to the land of the living. He hates how mere children are now all that's left in the fight against the unholy power of Dracula and his brides. He hates how stupid the big one is, how vain the girl is, how arrogant the little one is and how self-absorbed the smart one is. He hates how he has to work with them because no one else is capable of defeating this threat. He hates how stupidly loyal and brave they are. He hates how they're always so eager to defend one another, love one another and die for one another.

On other days he feels sorry for them.

Sorry for the fact that their mother was killed by Dracula two months before they brought him back to life. Sorry for the fact that the big one didn't smile as often as he did since he was forced to watch Marishka kill an innocent child right in front of him. Sorry that the girl cut her hair into a short pixie cut after Verona used her hair to hold her back when they kidnapped an old man to feed before just tossing her aside. Sorry that the smart one, once worked himself into a near coma looking for a cure to help their mother from the vampire curse. Sorry for the smallest one, who's leg became so damaged that they needed to be replaced with bionics, who managed to kill one of the brides only to pay for it when they took away his mother one final time.

They're just kids.

They shouldn't be going through everything that they're going through.

If the order was still in operation, the church would have been appalled at the notion of children fighting against supernatural threats; then again they might have loved the idea of having such impressionable minds to mold into the perfect weapons to serve the church.

One year ago, a man by the name of Viktor Krane made a very very stupid mistake, when he somehow managed to find Dracula's castle and brought the man back to life. The Davenports aren't exactly sure what Viktor thought he could achieve by doing this, although Douglas hinted that he might have been looking for a way to strengthen their bionics by using vampire DNA. Obviously his plan backfired in a big way and the vampire ended up taking over control of not only all of Viktor's assets but Viktor's bionic army as well. Although Dracula mostly just used them as livestock once he managed to get Viktor to bring back his brides.

After that the evil scientist was disposed of and his bionic army was dealt with in the same manor, only a few of them escaped.

Sebastian, Taylor, Tank, Spin and Lexi.

The bionic teens managed to escape and find the Davenports, tell them about what happened and of course at first they were reluctant to trust them. But after the first few murders started showing up in the news and they actually met Count Dracula for the first time any and all trust issues resolved and put away to be dealt with on a day when they weren't facing an immortal bloodsucking threat.

Gabriel wasn't revived until a few months later, after Douglas Davenport made a trip to the Vatican and found an old legend in their archives about a bounty hunter that hunted the forces of evil and darkness.

They found the place where he was buried, took his remains and thanks to some help from Sebastian managed to recreate the same reincarnation ritual that Viktor used to bring back Dracula. Unfortunately by that time, they'd already had some casualties.

Tasha was turned by Dracula before she was taken away by his brides a year later. Lexi died during a fight with Aleera that left her bones mangled and her body drained dry. Tank was killed while he was trying to protect Tasha from Dracula when he found out where the Davenports were hiding.

Now he's here in this modern time in the modern world.

Dracula had been wreaking all kinds of havoc on the mortal world having decided not to try and keep his murdering ways a secret in the town of Mission Creek. The bionic children that they didn't kill were turned and sent out into other cities and towns all across the country, hence the government shut downs every night at sundown.

The vampires couldn't be caught, couldn't be restrained or killed, so they didn't really have any other choices than to just take cover and try to ride it out at night every night.

Davenport and his kids had been doing well in handling the outbreak, taking out bionic vampires and fighting off Dracula and his brides whenever it was necessary, it wasn't until Dracula revived a werewolf that things took a turn for the worst and Douglas decided to finally put that research he learned from the Vatican to use and bring Gabriel back to life.

Again Gabriel hadn't been pleased, but they needed help and he made a vow both to the order and to Anna that he would kill Dracula, wouldn't that include making sure that he stayed dead as well?

Unfortunately for Gabriel there were some unforeseen circumstances that made things considerably harder than he first thought they would be.

"Let me go!"

A complication in the form of a five foot nothing squirt with way too much attitude for his own good.

"Ow!" the boy hissed as Gabriel let go of his arm and he started rubbing on the spot where he was held only to jump when the older man shut the door to his room with a slam.

"What in God's name were you thinking?! Have you completely lost your mind?!" Gabriel growled as he yanked off his hat and threw it down onto the bed before doing the same with his coat.

The Davenports tried to give him one of their bionic suits, give him a more updated wardrobe so he wouldn't stick out any more than he already was, but the older man refused. If he's going to come back to life when he doesn't want to then he's going to wear what he wants to wear.

"I told you to stick close, stay with the team." Gabriel hissed as he glared at the boy stepping closer to him as he spoke, "We can't afford to lose any more people, I thought you learned that after what happened to Sebastian."

Leo flinched back, Sebastian was a soft spot for him.

They split up into teams of two to go through an abandoned building they heard was housing a bunch of vampire bionic teens that used the spot to take their kill and feed. Leo went with Sebastian, they got split up and Sebastian ended up getting caught in the building's basement alone with none other than Marishka who had deemed Leo's mother insufficient payment for Aleera's death. So she tried to kill Sebastian as well but only succeeded in turning him.

He's alive and he still works with them in the fight against Dracula, but Leo felt guilty about the whole ordeal so when the thirst started to overwhelm him Leo started letting Sebastian feed off of him whenever he got hungry. That caused a whole new set of complications that they hadn't anticipated. Feeding is personal, especially when the vampire makes the conscious decision to feed from his prey and not kill it, over and over and over again.

Sebastian ended up marking Leo, which caused a new set of problems with Dracula's pet werewolf since he suddenly started getting more vicious than he was before.

"I wasn't alone when I went into the vault," Leo said still rubbing his wrist as he spoke, "Sebastian was with me-"

"And you put both of your lives at risk." Gabriel hissed and Leo took a deep breath, "We both agreed that the risk was worth it."

"The risk was worth-"

"Dracula has a cure." Leo said finally and Van Helsing paused as the boy stepped closer, "He has a cure for the werewolf's curse, if he has one for werewolves then he has to have one for vampirism right?"

"Leo-"

"Even if he doesn't." Leo interrupted with another step forward and this time Gabriel couldn't help but take one back, "If we can get the werewolf cure to Big D, Douglas and Chase they could figure out a way to make one."

Gabriel said nothing for a moment, just stared at the boy before he spoke, "How did you find out about the cure?"

"How did-…" Leo started incredulously when something flashed across his eyes and he just stared back, "Wait a minute, did you know there was a cure?"

"How did you find out about it?"

"Velkan told me. He said he saw it." Leo growled out with a glare and Gabriel hissed "And you took his word for it? Leo how could you be so naïve?"

"Well apparently my naivety paid off since a cure exists, then again you already knew that. Exactly when were you planning on telling us?!"

Gabriel sighed but didn't look away as he spoke, "There was nothing to tell."

"Nothing to te-"

"Back in my time yes, Dracula had a cure but I couldn't be sure that he'd still have one in this time as well."

"Why wouldn't he have a cure, he brought back a werewolf, he needs to have a cure." Leo said taking off his own jacket to toss onto the chair beside the desk near the window Gabriel just watched him, "Velkan told you about that as well."

"Well it's not like you're telling us anything are you?" Leo said looking right into the older man's eyes when he said it and Gabriel's jaw clenched, "Did he tell you about his sister Anna? About how he almost killed her in his werewolf form, how he betrayed her because Dracula controlled his mind? You need to stay away from him Leo."

"Velkan wouldn't hurt me."

"And what about the wolf? Are you sure that he wouldn't hurt you either?" Gabriel said stepping closer to grab Leo's arm and turn him back when the boy turned away, "Have you forgotten what it almost did to you, what it would have done if I hadn't arrived when I did the first time you met."

Leo yanked his arm loose, "No I haven't forgotten."

"So you just don't care."

"No, I know he didn't mean it, he couldn't help himself it was the werewolf not Velkan-"

"Leo wake up! The werewolf is Velkan Valerious. They're one in the same."

"You said that they weren't the same." Leo said stepping forward, "You said that the monster and the man aren't the same. That the man is as much of a victim of the monster as anyone else that the monster hurts or kills-"

"I also told you that when the curse takes over and the monster catches a scent of its next kill it doesn't matter either way." Gabriel hissed right in the boy's face and Leo tensed, "He has no control over himself, for all you know, Dracula is using him to feed you all of this information."

"Are you saying that the cure isn't real? That Dracula can't be killed by a werewolf."

Gabriel pulled back, "I'm saying the fact that Velkan is a werewolf and hasn't been able to kill Dracula proves that you need to be more careful."

"Why didn't you tell us that Dracula had a cure?" Leo asked again, "And don't say you didn't think he had one cause we both know that's a lie."

Gabriel turned back towards the bed, "We don't need a cure right now, what we need is a wolf with the will to kill Dracula. Without Velkan we have no wolf."

"Is that why you insist on going after him?" Leo asked as he stepped forward towards the bed, "You're trying to get him to bite you aren't you?"

Gabriel let out a heavy sigh when Leo spoke again, "He won't do it you know."

The hunter gave a humorless snort, "How do you know that?"

"He has more control over himself now."

"He's a mindless beast under Dracula's control."

"No he's not. I saw him tonight, I talked to him-"

"Kissed him? Touched him?" Gabriel said suddenly spinning around and Leo stumbled back in surprise at the sudden movement and the words that the hunter spoke, "Those stolen moments when the full moon is covered by the clouds don't mean anything boy. When it comes down to it when Dracula gives the order for his pet to rip out your throat it won't hesitate before raising its claw to strike the fatal blow. The fact that you're his mate makes no difference. There is no way to save him; you need to make peace with that."

Leo's jaw clenched along with his hands down at his sides, "Just because you murdered Anna doesn't mean that Velkan will do the same with me."

Gabriel froze and the room dropped into silence, Leo's eyes widened like he couldn't believe the words that came out of his own mouth but the boy just looked away and made to leave the room, "Sebastian's waiting for me downstairs-"

Gabriel grabbed his arm to stop him short, "How do you know about Anna?"

"What's the point in telling you when you'll just end up lying and denying it?"

The hunter's hand tightened around Leo's arm the boy bit back a wince of pain, "Leo-"

"Let me go." Leo said clearly looking right into the older man's eyes, showing that ever annoying present courage. Van Helsing sighed; he could almost hear Carl's voice somewhere in the back of his head telling him how terrible he was with people.

"I'm sorry."

"Douglas found a journal in the Vatican. It was written by a friar named Carl and he detailed the Dracula hunt in it. He said that you killed Dracula and ended up killing the princess as well, but it didn't say how. Velkan told me about his sister, the rest was easy to guess." Leo said glancing up at the older man for a moment, "So you were a werewolf too?"

Gabriel didn't answer him as he let go of the boy's arm and sat down on the bed as Leo continued, "What happened?"

"After I killed Dracula then I killed her, less than a second after she managed to give me the cure to save me." Van Helsing said as he looked up at Leo with a humorless smile, "In the eyes of the wolf it didn't matter who was in front of me, whether it was her or evil's spawn it didn't make a difference. They were both the exact same thing, prey. That's why you need to stay away from him, no matter what you think he might feel for you he is still a monster. Even if he truly does love you, love won't stop him from taking your life. You can't save him."

Leo sighed, "I have to try, this isn't just about Velkan. If we can get this cure we can cure Sebastian and my mom and everyone else that Dracula and his brides have turned."

"What if you can't cure them, what happens then?"

"I-I don't know." Leo said as he started towards the door, "But I know I won't give up on them."

The door closed after Leo left the room and Gabriel fell back on the bed.

God, sometimes he hates them.

Hates them with every fiber of his being.

The big stupid one, the vain girl, the smart self-absorbed one and especially the arrogant little one.

But he made a vow, both to Anna and the order. He promised to kill Dracula and make sure he stayed dead. Besides, he doesn't hate them all the time.

Sometimes he feels… something else.

It was…endearing how they treated him. How they were always so quick to jump to his defense even in the face of danger. How the big one tried to cheer him up sometimes despite the fact that he rarely ever smiled anymore. How the girl insisted on dressing him and cut his hair despite the fact that she barely ever paid any attention to her own. How the smart one was relentless in his attempts to show him exactly how that infernal contraption called a cellphone worked. How the little one tried to teach him how to dance mere hours after he woke up from the procedure to implant bionics in his leg.

Gabriel cares about them… to a certain degree. He certainly didn't want to see any of them hurt but he also knows that in the end, even if they managed to kill Dracula, most of them won't survive; some of them will be hurt beyond repair. He's made peace with that.

That's why, when the time comes he won't hesitate to drive a stake through Velkan's heart. He's a threat to their cause, a puppet under Dracula's control. No matter what Leo thinks, he cannot be trusted.

The memory of Gabriel holding Anna's lifeless body in his arms as the cure took effect and he reclaimed his human form came back to him and he shut his eyes tight, trying to will the memory away. He won't let that happen to anyone else.

With time, the boy will forget and he'll move on with his life. According to the rules of the order, his mission only ended when all supernatural and dark threats were neutralized. This time that includes Velkan Valerious.

Once Dracula is gone, once his family is safe Leo will see that it was all for the best.

One more deep breath, Gabriel opened his eyes.

Tonight they will rest, tomorrow the Valerious blood line will finally be laid to rest.

 **The End**

 **A/N:**

 **Please review.**


	14. The Flash: Speed

**A/N: Lab Rats/Flash**

 **(Justice League isn't out yet, but we'll say that Flash or it can be the series Flash if you really want it to be for whatever reason)**

 **Barry Allen/Leo**

 **Summary: "What-what the hell just happened?"**

 **Warnings: underage sex, canon divergence, set before the events of** _ **You posted what?**_ **and somewhere in the flash universe. I don't know (I wrote this in like an hour and I wasn't really planning on putting it up). Snarky slightly dorky Barry, shy-ish Leo, bad science and biology (very bad science and biology)**

 **Apologies spelling, grammar, OOCness so much OOCness**

 **Disclaimer: see previous chapters. I don't own the Flash either**

"Hey, Bree… can-can I talk to you about something?"

Bree looked up at the entrance of the lab to see Leo walking into the room. The teen looked awkward to say the least.

"Sure," Bree said setting her tablet aside as she pulled her feet off the couch so there was more space for Leo to sit down, "What's up? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, exactly." Leo said as he carefully sat down on the other side of the couch with his hands on his lap, wringing together nervously as he stared down at them. Bree frowned.

"You don't know?"

"It's-It's about Barry."

At that Bree had to fight back hard against the urge to immediately scoot closer to Leo and squeal excitedly. Instead the girl gave a quick glance around the lab to make sure that they were alone. Last time she checked Adam and Chase were playing a game on one of the consoles upstairs, Mr. Davenport took Tasha shopping to make up for Eddy pranking her by dumping dog food and expired yogurt on her and Eddy was shut down for the week in accordance with the time out that Mr. Davenport put him on. Which basically meant that they had the lab to themselves, but that didn't stop Bree from dropping her voice a little lower and scooting closer to the teen.

"Oh right, last night was…" Bree trailed off making a random gesture with her hand and Leo seemed to look away as he flushed. She didn't have to finish her sentence for him to know what she was talking about.

Barry was Leo's boyfriend? Partner?

They were dating and Bree was more excited about it when she found out than Leo was. When she found out that Leo was bisexual it was kind of a relief since she finally had someone that she could talk with about boys without feeling awkward about it like she did with Tasha or feeling terrified at the other persons possible reaction the way she did with Caitlin. Although Leo never seemed very impressed with the boys that she liked, it was still fun having someone she could talk to about that stuff.

As for how Bree found out that Leo liked other guys that happened on the same day that Leo met Barry.

Bree and Leo were partners in biology partners so they usually sat together in class, one day their biology teacher decided to spice things up by having a professional forensic scientist supervise one of their experiments, specifically an experiment where they were all expected to dissect a pig and categorize the organs inside the pig. Mr. Wilson called in a favors from a friend of his that worked for a police department up state, unfortunately all they could spare was one of the younger rookies that had started working there about three weeks before but Mr. Wilson decided that he would be good enough for a high school experiment anyway.

Doctor Barry Allen was a mess.

He was awkward, stuttered a lot and one look at him made it clear that he felt uncomfortable standing in front of a class of high schoolers that weren't that much younger than he was. But he seemed to relax a bit once he actually started the class and it became clear to everyone that the guy was actually kind of brilliant. He stopped bumping into things and dropping random props that Mr. Wilson had set up around the class, slowed down from his rambled sentences to normal human sentences, making jokes and the occasional sarcastic remark that had the kids in the class giggling every now and then.

"He's kind of cute." Bree whispered more to herself more than anyone else as they started getting their tools out to dissect the pigs while Doctor Allan explained what they would be doing for the class and how their scores would be calculated.

"Yeah he is."

"I mean he's a little nerdy but-wait what?" Bree paused and she looked up at Leo with wide eyes when she realized that he'd spoken and Leo stared back at her with his own eyes just as wide, "I-uh…"

"Do you mean you think he's cute as in he's just cute or he's _cute_?"

"I-I think he's O.K."

"Just O.K?"

"Yes-no-maybe… I don't know."

"Leo," Bree started dropping her voice a little more, "Are you gay?"

"What-no! I like Janelle remember?"

"But you think Doctor Allen's cute?"

" _You_ said Doctor Allen was cute, I was just agreeing with you."

"Davenport, Dooley. Pay attention this class counts for 20 percent of your final grade." Mr. Wilson who was sitting at his desk in a corner of the class said and Leo quickly started setting out the tools again, "Yes, sir."

"Hey c'mon guys, I know this isn't really all that fun, but I swear it gets a lot more interesting when you have your own soulless carcass to cut up and take apart." The man at the front of the class said causing some of the students to cringe and he paused, "Too much? Let's just get started."

"Leo-"

"Yeah, O.K he's cute. Can we please talk about this later?" Leo hissed out and Bree's eyes went wide before she caught sight of Mr. Wilson walking over towards them and quickly looked away.

It was the most fascinating Biology class that they've ever had, not that they haven't dissected any animals before but somehow it was like Bree's eyes had gone open for the very first time as she just kind of watched Leo from the corner of her eye while they worked. Leo seemed normal enough cringing as they made the first incision and barely resisting the urge to gag and complain when they took the pigs apart, until Doctor Allen started making his rounds around the class to check on the students' progress. Bree had to stifle a laugh when Leo jumped in surprise and dropped a scalpel in his hand before quickly picking it up when the older man suddenly appeared behind him looking over Leo's shoulder to look down at their work table.

"Not bad, although you kind of butchered the liver here." Doctor Allen said as he walked around to the front of the table, "And you should be a little more careful about that first incision. Cut right through, don't stop in the middle."

"Uh, yes sir." Leo stuttered out as he looked down again and the man just gave him a smile, "As cool as it is to have someone call me sir, I'm really not that much older than you are. Barry's fine. Or you know, I guess sir is O.K or Doctor Allen. Doctor Barry Allen sir, works too."

"Doctor Barry Allen sir?"

"Yes, exactly just like that."

"Wow, that's some hidden ego you have there." Leo mumbled out without really thinking about it and Barry hummed, "It's nice having it stroked every now and then."

"I'm sure that's not all you like to have stroked."

Leo's eyes went wide when his brain finally caught up with what his mouth did, Barry suddenly flushed and Bree broke out into a fit of giggles. Thankfully no one nearby heard the exchange, so Leo could shut his eyes and cringe hard in embarrassment without the whole class playing audience.

"Well you're not wrong." Barry looked away and cleared his throat causing Bree to stop giggling while Leo just stared at him as he leaned over to look at the pig on her side of the table. "Not bad, miss?"

"Uh Bree, Bree Davenport." The girl said quickly composing herself as she gestured to the teen beside her, "This is my brother Leo Dooley."

"Brother?"

"My dad married his mom," Bree explained and Barry nodded when the girl suddenly blurted out before she could stop herself. "He's single, by the way. Leo, not my dad."

"Bree!" Leo glared as he nudged the girl's side with his elbow and Bree let out a hiss as she rubbed the spot with her arm, being careful of the pig's blood on the gloves she wore, "What?"

"Right, I should-" the older man said as he walked bag, stumbling over a back pack on the floor beside the next desk before he quickly caught himself and brushed it off with a short laugh as he looked over to the next work table.

"Ow!" Bree yelped when Leo nudged her again, "What?"

"I'm single?!" Leo hissed out with a glare and Bree just shrugged, "You are single, Janelle never agreed to go out with you."

"That's not the point."

"Oh calm down, besides I don't see what the problem is when you two were basically flirting with each other."

"I wasn't-"

" _I'm sure that's not all you like to have stroked. Well you're not wrong_." Bree said using her voice manipulation app to mimic their voices as she gave a smirk, "At least I was a little more subtle about it."

"I-…" Leo cut himself off since he really had no argument for that one and Bree just shrugged, when she caught sight of Mr. Wilson again. "Like you said we'll talk about it later."

The class went on uneventfully and Mr. Wilson walked through the class with Doctor Allen to grade them, Leo kept trying to avoid eye contact while Bree fought to keep her composure before the bell rang and they all left for the day.

They went home and Bree managed to get Leo alone before dinner since he sort of disappeared for a couple of minutes after class and Adam and Chase were just in the way after school. Although they didn't really get much sorted out since Leo just didn't want to talk about it, until three days later when Leo went to find Bree.

Leo said that he still liked girls that much hadn't changed; it's just that he was kind of curious about guys too.

And that's how it started, although Bree wasn't entirely sure how Leo and Barry started since the awkward flirting they did in class didn't seem like it could spark enough interest for them to suddenly start seeing one another, but Leo never seemed comfortable enough to talk about that particular scenario so she learned not to ask.

They've been together for three months from what Bree understands and in that time, they've had crisis after crisis some of which included her destroying her own chip before needing another one and Douglas moving into the house. So all in all, she isn't that surprised that no one else has noticed that Leo's been a little different lately. Bree knew, partly because she was a lot more observant that anyone else in the house including Chase with his supposed bionic senses and also because she'd usually ambush Leo for the details every time he came home from a date. Of course Leo didn't call them dates he'd just say that they were hanging out.

But this time it's different.

So Bree didn't immediately bombard Leo with questions on what they did and where they went and whether or not Barry had a younger brother because the last date wasn't just a date.

Leo had been talking about it for a while, mostly out of nervous energy because he didn't know how to approach the situation without dying from embarrassment and Bree tried to talk him through it but ultimately didn't get very far since she didn't really know that much about the subject either.

Bree's gone on dates.

She's held hands with a boy, hugged and kissed. Even made out with Owen a couple of times but she'd never actually gone all the way before, so when Leo said that he thought he was ready to try it with Barry, Bree really had no idea how to respond before just telling Leo to discuss it with Barry. She thought about telling Leo to tell Tasha but ultimately decided not to since Leo would never tell his mother about it since the woman would undoubtedly lose her ever loving mind if she found out about what Leo planned to do with an older guy. Mr. Davenport was a definite no go, since he'd just end up telling Tasha which again would end up in total disaster. And Adam and Chase had even less experience than she did and Douglas wasn't an option since Bree was sure whatever advice he'd give the teen would end up with Leo undergoing some kind of horrible life altering experiment.

In all honesty, Bree wasn't so sure about Barry either. Sure it was kind of fun those first few weeks teasing Leo about his crush and talking about their dates every night but he was a little older. Twenty five to Leo's sixteen, some part of her felt guilty for not telling Tasha. Even though Barry seemed like a nice guy it might've been better to tell her in case something happened, but she knew that Leo would never forgive her if she did so she kept it to herself and told Leo to just talk it over with Barry.

That was a week ago and now-

Leo took a deep breath before he blurted out, "Bree I need to tell you something, but-but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I'm already keeping this a secret-"

"I know but this is different." Leo interrupted and Bree frowned, "I need you to promise."

"O.K. I promise."

Leo let out a sigh, "Barry's fast."

"Ohkay." Bree just stared at the other teen, not getting it at all until she remembered the last conversation they had and a light pink tinge spread over her cheeks, "Oh, well… I hear they have pills for that sort of thing."

Leo blinked before he shook his head, "No, I don't mean fast like that I mean…" Another deep breath, "I mean fast like you."

"What-fast like me? What are you-" Bree started as her face twisted in confusion only to let out a gasp when it suddenly clicked, "Oh my God. You mean he has bionics too?"

"No, he doesn't have bionics. He had this accident a while back-" Leo cut himself short as he let out a huff of frustration, "Look, I can't tell you the specifics. But I promise he's not bionic and he's not a threat."

Bree tried to wrap her mind around it but found that she couldn't, there were a million thoughts all running around in her head asking how and why and exactly what she should do about it when Leo spoke again.

"Bree, promise me you won't tell anyone."

The speedster looked into his eyes to see the deep desperation there and she forced herself to take a deep breath in order to calm her nerves. "You're sure he's not a threat?"

"Absolutely."

"Fine, then I promise." The girl said as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and Leo seemed to sigh in relief before she spoke, "What does that have to do with what we talked about?"

Leo paused and his hands went back to wringing in his lap again, "We didn't just talk about it last night-"

Bree paused, "Oh…"

"And he isn't really used to his powers yet so-so last night-"

 _Leo gasped when he was suddenly set down on the bed in Barry's room when they'd been sitting on the couch in the corner space where Barry had set up a makeshift living room a second ago._

 _It took a couple of minutes of convincing the older man that he really was ready to take the next step in their relationship before he eventually agreed to it. Barry had tried to postpone it for another night but Leo knew that if he had any more time to stew over his decision then he'd lose his mind so he just moved over to Barry's side of the couch and kissed the older man full on the lips._

 _Barry kissed him again, this time tugging off his jacket and kicking off his shoes while Leo did the same with his shoes before working to get his jeans off._

" _Barry." Leo gasped when the older man broke the kiss to take off his shirt before moving back down to start kissing and biting down Leo's throat. Leo wrapped his legs around Barry's waist while wrapping his arms around his neck while Barry blindly reached over to his bedside table, a few loud thumps reached his ears as the older man probably knocked some things down in his efforts before he finally seemed to find whatever it is he was looking for only to pull back a few inches when he did. Both were breathing hard and Barry raked a hand through his hair as he glanced down to his left hand for a moment and Leo followed his gaze only to flush when he saw condoms and what looked like a bottle of lube._

" _Uh…"_

" _Are you sure you want to do this? Right now?"_

" _Yeah." Leo said sounding a little breathless, "I'm sure."_

" _It's going to hurt." Barry said seriously with a gleam of worry in his eyes as he looked down at the teen and Leo swallowed hard, "I want to do this."_

" _God, you're stubborn." The raven mumbled out and Leo frowned, "Unless you don't want to."_

 _Barry's eyes went wide, "No, I-I do it's just, I don't want to hurt you."_

" _I'll be fine."_

 _The older man seemed to pause before he spoke, "There's something I could try, just to get you through the pain faster."_

 _Leo just stared back at him in confusion, "Ohkay."_

" _But I've never tried it before."_

" _Is it dangerous?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Could I die from it?"_

" _Potentially."_

" _You want to use your super speed don't you?"_

" _Technically it's not super speed, I basically manipulate my molecules to move at an accelerated rate making it look like I'm moving at superhuman speed but really-"_

" _Barry." Leo interrupted and Barry let out a sigh, "Yeah, I want to use it. If I do it right then the first part will only hurt for a second and then we can move on to the good stuff."_

 _The teen gave a snort and shook his head, "And if you don't do it right?"_

" _I could, theoretically, end up ripping you apart."_

 _Leo just stared at him and Barry started rambling again, "But the chances of that are slim to none, I mean according to my calculations it should work out fine as long as you keep still and I don't use my full strength-"_

" _You've been thinking about this a lot haven't you?"_

" _Just the last month."_

" _Then why did you make me work so hard to get it in the first place?"_

" _It's nice being wanted." The raven said and Leo couldn't help but laugh, "O.K."_

 _Barry paused, "Really?"_

" _Yeah, I mean it'll only hurt for a second right? And you know what you're doing… you know what you're doing right?"_

" _Yeah, yes definitely."_

" _O.K then."_

 _Leo said as he leaned back on the bed and Barry took the lube into his hand but not before leaning down to press a deep kiss on the teen's lips that Leo returned before Barry pulled back and whispered._

" _You should take a deep breath."_

 _The teen did as he was told, taking a deep breath and holding it in when-_

 _Leo isn't sure what happened in the next ten seconds._

 _The air around them suddenly moved as if the window had opened and a whirlwind was blowing furiously around them, suddenly his senses all cut off at the exact same time like he just stopped feeling completely and suddenly a scream reached his ears just before Barry collapsed right on top of him._

" _What was-AHHH!"_

 _Leo screamed when everything suddenly hit him all at once at the exact same time._

 _The teen's back shot off the bed's surface in an arch despite Barry's dead weight on top of him and he stopped breathing. It was like the switch to his senses was suddenly flipped back on as he was hit with pain and discomfort mixed in with intense pleasure moving though his body and shooting like a bullet right up his spine, causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head when something inside of him pulsed and forced warm static to rush through him. His body immediately reacted to the shock of sensations forcing their way through him and he came with another scream less than two seconds later, falling to the bed in shock as his lungs suddenly remembered to function and he started huffing deep panting breaths, chocking on air while his hands clutched at the shoulders of the man above him as he tried to get his body back under control._

 _It was the most traumatic experience of his life._

" _That was great. Wanna go again?" Barry breathed out as he pressed a kiss on Leo's shoulder, while Leo just kept holding onto him for dear life._

" _What-what the hell just happened?"_

 _Leo panted out and Barry gave a snort as he pulled back a bit to look down at the teen only to frown at the shell shocked expression he found there, "What're-"_

 _Barry looked over at the analog clock that he'd knocked over onto the floor a few feet away that somehow managed to avoid getting fried only to swallow hard when he realized that only two minutes had passed since he started._

" _Oh shit."_

"We tried it again and again and again." Leo said still looking down at his lap unable to look up at the girl beside him, "Then we decided to call it quits, cause I just couldn't anymore. I mean, I don't remember what it was like being born, but I'm pretty sure that came close to feeling the same way."

"He-he super speeded through sex… four times?" Bree asked trying to make sure that she understood what Leo was trying to say and he nodded.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

Bree laughed.

Honest to God, she tried not to but the mere idea of unintentionally super speeding through that just caught her completely off guard and had her fighting for air as she tried to push back the giggles but she couldn't stop.

"I'm glad you find this so funny."

"I-I-I'm sorry. I just he ha ha ha ha, ow ow side cramp-"

Bree fell over onto her side on the couch and Leo couldn't help but start to smile before he started laughing as well, "This isn't supposed to be funny."

"But-I just-how?!" Bree asked this time sitting up straight while the giggles continued to rock through her and Leo shook his head, "I told you he isn't used to his powers yet and… I don't know, he got carried away."

"I'll say." Bree said with a smirk, "I'm surprised you can still walk."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Well he promised it would only hurt a second. I just didn't know he meant that it would last that long."

Bree barked out a laugh as she leaned back on the couch, "So now what?"

"We're taking a break from that, at least until he figures it out." Leo said with a sigh as he leaned against the couch as well, "That's not how I imagined my first time going."

Bree tilted her head, "I'm sure it'll get better."

"Maybe, I like him a lot you know but I don't know how were going to make this work. He lives in another town across the country, he's older than I am and now there's this."

Bree sighed, "Well, I don't think distance will be a problem since he has super speed and as for his age, that wasn't a problem before."

"How do I tell my mom?" Leo said as he looked at her and Bree just looked away, "Does she have to know?"

"I don't want to keep him a secret."

"It might be better to keep him a secret, at least for now. Tasha isn't the only one you have to worry about."

"I guess you're right." Leo sighed and Bree looked up at him again, "And the other thing?"

"Other thing?"

"The super speed sex."

Leo gave a snort, "Barry said he'd figure it out and I think he will; besides it wasn't that bad… it was actually pretty good, it just went by really, really fast."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Leo looked up at the labs ceiling as he spoke with a small smile on his face, "Imagine being struck by lightning only it hurts for less than a second and everything else after it feels good. It only lasted for ten seconds but I had to wait an hour before my body recovered."

"Wow." Bree's cheeks flushed and Leo looked over at her with a smile. "But you'll probably figure that out on your own."

"Wha-no! I only use my bionics to help people. We can't all be as depraved as you and _Doctor Barry Allen sir_." Leo laughed when she used her voice app to mimic his voice, "Yeah yeah."

Suddenly Leo's phone rang and he quickly shifted on the couch to reach into his pocket and pull it out to see who was calling.

The teen smiled, "I should get this."

Leo said as he got up and walked across the room to answer the phone.

"Hello Doctor Barry Allen sir… Yeah? It's O.K I swear. I had fun, I mean-Oh you did? That was fast. What?… Barry, slow down… What do you mean you're already inside, inside where?"

Bree just watched Leo walk away only just noting that his steps were a little off causing the girl to snort in amusement when her cheeks just as suddenly flushed.

" _But you'll probably figure that out on your own."_

"As if!" Bree huffed as she picked up her tablet and started swiping through it again.

 **The end**

 **A/N: I wrote this on the fly cause the idea suddenly came to me.**

 **I don't know whether I'll come back to it or not.**

 **Please review**


	15. Blade: Bite

**A/N: Blade/Lab Rats**

 **Hannibal King/Leo**

 **Summary: Being a hybrid vampire is hard, especially when you grow up not knowing that you're not just a hybrid vampire but also the son of a legendary badass vampire hunting vampire hybrid. What may be harder still is being a human vampire hunter who is hated by a legendary badass vampire hunting vampire hybrid and also coincidentally banging said legendary badass vampire hunting vampire hybrid's hybrid vampire son.**

 **Confused? Too late moving on.**

 **Warning: rated T nothing too bad in this one. It's more of a family type thing. There's a little violence, blood, feeding, biting, technically underage Leo, stubborn Tasha, brave vampire Leo, Blade does not know how to properly parent**

 **Apologies spelling, grammar, OOCness**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic nor do I make any profit from it.**

The house was dark, with no lights on except for the dim light in the tiny kitchen. There was a wooden table in the center of the room with an old rusted metal rim, four mismatched chairs around the table, an old four plate white stove next to the single door fridge beside the sink. Cream wall paper lined the walls covered in faded green and blue flowers turning brown around the edges.

Tasha sat in one of the mismatched chairs in sea foam green plastic with a metal frame with both hands resting on her stomach, her white strapless dress fitting pretty well for the time being. Eric stood in the corner, with his arms folded over his chest and his glasses covering his eyes the way they always were, black leather and Kevlar padding. A perfectly dark and mysterious asshole, really it's a wonder she managed to get him to tell her his real name, then again Whistler was probably to blame for that. The old man was sitting in the chair next to her flipping through the scans as he puffed on his cigarette, normally Tasha would have kicked him out for even thinking about lighting up in the house she just started to be able to afford but for the moment she understood that he probably needed something to help him deal with the shock.

"Tasha."

Eric's voice was deep and quiet and almost every word came out in a near silent growl. Tasha sighed since she already knew what he was going to say.

"No," The woman said letting her hands gently move over her stomach, "I'm not going to get rid of him."

"It's going to kill you." Eric said again and Tasha's gaze snapped up towards him in a glare, "Him, not it."

Eric didn't respond or even react.

For a moment Tasha couldn't even remember what she saw in this man to land her in this situation in the first place. It was her first few months on the job, she'd been working at the local newspaper for a while, just waiting for her big break only to be ignored at every turn and be reduced to playing the coffee girl when the first few murders were reported on by the police. Then a few police officers went missing and then some of the senior journalists started pulling Houdini's themselves. With growing fears and a newsroom staff that was dwindling fast Tasha was finally put on a beat investigating a blood bank near the edge of town after getting a tip off from an anonymous source, she got brave and took a camera man to go do a little digging after hours to see if they could find any evidence.

They found tons of evidence.

Evidence in the form of a gang of inhumanly strong teenagers tearing down walls, ripping open blood bags and drinking the blood like juice boxes.

They got the camera man before they could even get back to the car, Tasha didn't think she'd survive. That's when she met Eric.

"Look sweetheart." Whistler suddenly said breaking into her train of thought as he took a deep drag from the cancer stick before blowing out, "Right now, it's just a bunch of cells mutating and multiplying. An it, meaning there's still time to get rid of it."

"I'm not doing that." Tasha said turning her gaze onto Whistler and he let out a soft sigh, "There's no telling what could happen to you if you don't get rid of it. Eric's mother died at childbirth with him and she got bit while she was pregnant. He's half vampire, there's no telling exactly what it is you're carrying or what it'll do to you for the next nine months. If you even last that long."

"It's dangerous." Eric said raising his voice and Tasha swallowed hard before she spoke, "That's my risk to take."

Whistler glanced up at her, "What if it kills you?"

"What if _it_ doesn't? What if he grows up happy and healthy?" Tasha ranted out and Whistler let out another sigh as he tossed the scans down on the table, Eric tensed ever so slightly, "You're only half vampire, I'm completely human. The chances of Leo coming out normal are higher than the chances of him becoming a vampire."

"Leo?" Eric hissed out and Whistler groaned in frustration, "Jesus, you already named it."

"Yes I named him, because I plan on keeping him." Tasha said getting up from her chair and slamming her hands down on the table top with a heated glare, "This is my body, I'll decide what I do with it. I only told you because I thought you needed to know, I don't need your help or any of your advice. So just get out!"

The room was silent with nothing but the ticking from the clock above the stove causing any noise. Eric gave a grunt as he pushed off the counter and immediately turned walking right out the door.

"It's your funeral."

The front door shut with a slam and Tasha shut her eyes with a sigh when Whistler spoke.

"I don't know what you saw in him."

"Neither do I." Tasha said with a short laugh as she sat back down when she suddenly felt a cramp in her waist. The woman bit back a soft hiss but Whistler still noticed her cringe.

"It's getting worse isn't it?"

"It's fine."

"We both know that's a lie." Whistler said as he snuffed his cigarette out onto the plate set in the middle of the table as he sat up straight, running a hand through his greying hair, "Tasha, I know I can't tell you what to do with your body. But if this thing-" The man cut himself off at the look that Tasha gave him, "If Leo becomes a problem, we won't have a choice but to take care of it. Whether you like it or not."

Tasha almost froze at the threat but didn't look away as she spoke, "He won't. He's my baby, I'll take care of him."

Leo's always known that he was different, even if he was never really sure how.

He was smaller than everyone else his age, Grandma Rose said he was born prematurely and that's why he was a little shorter than the other boys he knew. Which also explained why he got sick so easy and why he never did as well as the other boys at sports and games and climbing trees. There were certain foods that made him yak, not get sick or react like an allergic reaction, just sick like it didn't agree with him. Leo was also a little smarter than the other kids… well maybe not smart smart; he could work out problems in his head and get their solutions faster than the other kids. For example, getting to the treat jar in the kindergarten teacher's supply closet on the top shelf without the teacher finding out. Grandma said he had street smarts since he always just got more or less average grades in school.

He's always been different, more awkward and less like everyone else.

He got a clue about it when he was ten.

He was at school on the playground during recess playing with a girl named Lisa Han; one of the few kids in the class that didn't tease him and hung out with him on occasion. They were playing hide and seek, a game that Lisa always won since she was just faster than Leo and could get to home base quicker even if he was always able to figure out where she was hiding.

This time she was hiding near the edge of the playground, behind one of the trees near the fence. Leo ran over, out of breath and a little sweaty since he'd been chasing her around since recess started, he froze when a figure suddenly stepped out in front of the tree where he thought that Lisa was hiding. He was tall, at least from Leo's perspective, he had dark hair and blue eyes and looked incredibly pale, wearing a long black coat and gloves despite the warm spring weather.

Stranger danger, was the first thing Leo thought of screaming when the man stepped forward but stayed in the shadows.

"Leo, it's O.K don't be scared."

Leo stood right where he was unsure of what to do since the man somehow knew his name.

"How ya doing?"

Leo didn't answer and the man went down to a crouch, "Like I said it's O.K, I won't hurt you, I just wanna talk."

Leo bit his lip for a moment as his hands went down to twist in the hem of his shirt before he spoke, "About what?"

The man's bright blue eyes glanced around the playground before fixing on him again with a smile, "You're in school now huh, it looks like a nice place. Do you like it here?"

Leo nodded, "Yeah."

"Yeah, but I bet it gets pretty boring though right?"

The boy shrugged, "Sometimes."

"Sometimes? Sometimes is still too much. Kid as special as you shouldn't have to be stuck here all day every day." The man's smile grew a little more, "What if I told you I could take you somewhere else? Somewhere fun."

He's special?

"Like where?"

The man shrugged, "Anywhere you wanna go."

Leo's head gave a tilt, "Mom said I'm not allowed to go anywhere with strangers." Almost as if suddenly remembering himself he took a step back, "She said I'm not allowed to talk to them either."

"Me?" the man said gesturing to himself with his hand, "But I'm not a stranger."

"I don't know you."

"But I know you and I know your Dad too."

Leo blinked in surprise, "My Dad… but I don't have a-"

"Sure you do." The man said with a smile, "Everyone has a Dad, where do you think babies come from?"

Leo shifted a bit in his spot, "Mom says I'm not allowed to know about that yet."

The man scoffed, "Is that right, I think it's better to know as much as you can so you can be prepared. See that's why I came here to see you Leo. Cause of your dad; he's a… friend of mine so I figured I should come check up on you."

Leo didn't reply, he didn't know what to say.

He has a Dad? Why hasn't his mom told him about this?

The man put his hands together resting his elbows on his knees as he spoke, "My name is Deacon Frost, but you can call me uncle D if you want."

Leo still didn't say a word, just watched the man wondering if he should turn back and tell a teacher about the strange man claiming to be his uncle.

"You really don't have to be scared, I won't hurt you." Deacon said with a small smile and the boy just nodded, "You know what, c'mere. I wanna show you something."

"I don't think-"

"C'mon, I wanna prove that you can trust me. Just come a little closer."

Leo hesitated for a moment before taking a step forward and Deacon's smile grew, "That's it a little more."

Leo walked closer and Deacon lifted his hands to tug off the glove on his right hand until the boy stopped about a foot away, now standing in the shade of the tree where he thought Lisa was hiding. Come to think of it, where is she?

Leo started looking around them glancing around and leaning forward to see around the tree when Deacon suddenly spoke fixing the boy in that ice cold gaze that almost froze Leo in his tracks.

"Looking for something?"

"My-my friend Lisa. We were playing hide and seek and I thought-"

"Don't worry about her, she's fine." Deacon said reaching out to take Leo's arm to pull him closer, "Enough about that, here."

Leo frowned when he looked at the man's hand it looked just as pale as his face, but other than that there was nothing worth noting.

"I don't understand."

"Oh?" Deacon asked with an arched brow as he lifted the hand to touch the boy's cheek, Leo's eyes went wide and he swallowed hard, thinking that he should've called that whole stranger danger thing a while ago as Deacon's thumb brushed over his cheek and he stood frozen even as the warm hand radiated a smell that was… a smell that was.

Leo couldn't explain it, it just smelt like home. But not home like when grandma Rose baked cookies or when his mother ran him a bath with that special bubble bath, it was a different kind of home, one that he didn't even know he had.

"Nothing?" Deacon asked noting how the boy seemed to turn his face into his hand a little more before pulling away to lift the hand to his mouth and bite his pinkie finger, biting hard and deep enough to draw blood before lifting the hand up right in front of the boy's face, "How about now?"

Crimson red against pale skin, Leo couldn't help but stare. His mom always made sure to tell Leo to stay away from blood, to call a teacher if one of his classmates got hurt and to run to her if he got a cut.

"Never look, never touch."

He never got why but he took hold of the warnings like the warnings on staying up all night on Christmas and where to put your tooth for the tooth fairy.

But now it's right there in front of him, bleeding out on the man's hand down the side of his palm. It smelled incredible and it looked-

Leo reached out to take the man's hand almost as if he were unaware of his actions, hands shaking and eyes dilated. Deacon let him, watching as the boy brought his hand up to his nose to smell and his eyes lids fluttered shut for a moment and the older man gave a wide grin.

"Maybe there's still some potential in you." Leo breathed out a shuddering sigh and Deacon chuckled, "Vanessa's gonna love you." Leo didn't hear him, his head felt light and his throat suddenly felt dry, the thought suddenly came to mind to taste the blood and he opened his mouth only for Deacon to pull away.

"Uh uh uh. Not yet, still too young." The man said as he put the glove back on but Leo's eyes stayed locked on the appendage and he let out an involuntary whimper until Deacon lifted his chin to make the boy look up at him, "Don't worry, I'll be back for you once I get Daddy dearest out of the way." Deacon leaned forward to press a kiss against his forehead, moving deliberately slowly as he pulled away and Leo caught the scent of blood still on his mouth from biting his hand before standing up straight and giving a smile.

"I'll see you later Leo and remember don't tell mom anything. Understand? This is our secret."

Still in a haze Leo nodded his head and Deacon suddenly disappeared while the boy stood exactly where he was. It wasn't till the bell announcing the end of recess rang that he snapped out of it, suddenly remembering class and his teachers and Lisa Han before running back to class.

Lisa transferred a week later, he never found out why.

He never saw Deacon Frost ever again.

But Leo did meet someone new the next week after that.

Aunt Karen.

"I'm going to need you to keep still." the woman said with a soft smile and Leo tried to sit still and not flinch away as the woman looked into his mouth, flashing a light inside until she just set it aside and put both her hands his jaw, like she was testing it out making it open and close as she pressed down on a pressure point.

"Increased strength in your jaw muscles, just like the others, but no pronounced k-9's." Karen mumbled out once she'd pulled away to make some notes. Leo looked up to see his mom sitting on the chair on the other side of the kitchen table, her hands were wringing together nervously as she watched the two with a wary eye before she spoke.

"Is all of this really necessary?"

The woman glanced up at his mother for a moment before looking back down at her note pad, "I want to be sure about what I'm dealing with."

"What you're dealing with is a ten year old boy."

"For now." Karen said and Leo frowned wondering what on earth this was about when his mother suddenly growled, "No not for now. Leo is nothing like him so don't you dare try to compare them."

Karen sighed, "I know that. Look Tasha I'm just here to help, after the things I've seen I don't want anyone else getting hurt when I could prevent it."

Karen turned back to her bag to start searching through it until she came back with a needle and syringe, "Leo I'm just going to take a little blood so I can run a few tests."

Leo tensed, the image of _uncle D_ suddenly filling his mind. "Blood?"

"Yes. This'll only hurt for a second I promise."

Karen set the syringe and packaged needle down on the table as she gently took his wrist to push up the sleeve of his shirt. She disinfected the spot on his arm where she was going to draw blood before preparing the syringe and lifting it up to the boy's arm. Leo's eyes stayed trained on the needle as it came closer and he felt the point of the needle press onto his skin before it broke the thin layer of insulation. It only hurt for a moment just like she said but Leo was more focused on the crimson flow filling up the plastic container.

He hardly even heard his mother speak as aunt Karen took the needle from his arm, cleaned the wound and sealed it before moving to preserve the blood.

"I can't believe he told you about us."

Karen sighed, "Blade didn't tell me about you, Whistler did, he thought I could help and I can."

Tasha stayed silent for a moment just staring at the woman before she spoke, "Leo honey, go to your room while I talk to Aunt Karen."

Leo got up and left the room, but his gaze was still fixed on the blood sample, Karen caught his gaze and followed it before giving a frown so he quickly looked away. Suddenly realizing that it did in fact still hurt a little.

"Whistler had no right to tell you about my son."

"Tasha-"

"And exactly how are you supposed to help us?"

Leo paused seeming to finally catch up on the conversation and he hid down the hall against the wall, just far enough for him not to be noticed but still close enough to hear.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I can't cure him since he was born the way he is, but Leo's still mostly normal. Like Blade maybe even more so." Karen sighed, "I can make him a serum like I did for Blade. It'll neutralize the urges and he should be able to live a normal life but we won't know just how effective it is until after he turns thirteen."

"Thirteen?"

"My best estimate for when he hits puberty, Blade's urges started when he hit puberty. I can only assume that the same thing will happen to Leo."

"Well you're wrong. Leo isn't like him, he'll be O.K."

"Tasha please, I can help you. I want to help-"

"We don't need your help… just get out."

"I-…" Another sigh, "Fine, I'll leave. But I'll still work on the serum and you can get it from Whistler if you ever need it."

Leo listened as the woman packed up and left the house waiting for the door to close before leaning over around the corner to see into the kitchen where his mother slumped back into her chair and put her head in her hands cursing quietly before letting out a soft sob.

Leo moved back sliding down to the carpeted floor before looking at the Band-Aid on his arm. Biting his lip Leo stared at the wound before making his decision as he started picking at it until he eventually pulled it off. It hurt a lot, Leo hissed quietly as he set the Band-Aid aside before looking at the tiny dot where Karen drew blood.

It was still bleeding a bit with one single dot seeping through his skin. Leo leaned down and did what he's wanted to do ever since Deacon showed up two weeks ago and licked the drop causing his eyes to snap shut with a moan.

It tasted… it tasted incredible.

Leo was lost in the taste on his tongue when-

"Leo-… Leo what're you doing?"

Leo's head snapped up and he froze when he saw his mother standing in front of him staring in horror.

"I-I was just-"

"No, no you won't be like him." Tasha immediately dropped to her knees grabbing Leo's arm as she stared right into his eyes, "You don't do this Leo its bad. You never do this again do you understand?!"

"Mom-"

"Leo do you understand?!"

Leo tensed, "Yes, mom."

Tasha nodded taking a deep breath before letting go of his arm to wrap him in a hug and Leo let her sitting still as she spoke, "Good, that's good. I just want you to be safe. You need to stay safe, understand?"

That's when Leo realized that there might be more wrong with him than him just being different.

And this was proven to be true two months after his thirteenth birthday.

Things had been going well. Tasha just got a new job, they moved into a new apartment and Leo had a great thirteenth birthday. It's not till a month later that he started getting sick. He felt hot and sweaty all the time and his throat felt dry, he couldn't be out in the sun for too long without his eyes hurting and he felt thirsty all the time. A week later Tasha found him in his room shivering on his bed and covered in sweat, his whole body hurt with his head pounding viciously.

That's when he was taken to go spend the rest of his summer with his uncle Whistler, another close family friend whom he'd never met before.

Leo didn't remember much about that trip.

He just remembers being in a lot of pain. Sometimes he was strapped down to a bed and others he was locked in a room. Uncle Whistler would try to keep him calm; help him eat whenever he was too weak to eat himself, once he gave Leo a glass of whiskey on one of those rare nights when he wasn't strapped to a bed screaming in agony.

"It'll help with the pain, help ease you into the… medicine you need to start taking." The old man had said as he lit a cigarette and slumped down into a metal chair on the opposite side of the old ratty couch where Leo sat wrapped in a blanket in the old abandoned warehouse. Whistler gave him a wry smile as he let out a long stream of smoke and flicked the lighter shut, "Besides life's too short to worry about that. Just don't tell Tasha."

Other times a man would watch him when he was locked in the room; a tall dark man that never said a word and never came too close. But he was always so out of it then that he wasn't sure if he actually saw someone watching him or not.

When he came back Tasha asked him about the trip and he told her, just before his mom let out a heavy sigh and made him promise that he'd never talk about it to anyone else ever again. She had him start taking that special medicine that was supposed to help him get better. Although she never really explained why he had to keep taking it every few days, she just said that he had to and Leo always felt better afterwards; he didn't get so unbearably thirsty anymore and sunlight became easier to bear, the hot flushes stopped and so did the pain, so he never questioned it. Simply accepted it as probably having something to do with the thing that's wrong with him.

One year later Tasha married and Leo met Adam, Bree and Chase for the very first time and again things were going well. Despite the issues they had with Marcus and evil uncle Dougie. It wasn't until Viktor Krane and his assistant S-1 that things suddenly took a turn.

The footage exposing Adam, Bree and Chase's bionics had been leaked to the world, Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald and Tasha were trapped at the house with the FBI and Leo had just been crushed by a building beam thanks to S-1's bionics.

Leo was in an ambulance when it happened.

Douglas was by his side, arguing with the paramedics, claiming that he could do a better job than they were doing all while they tried to work and tune out his annoying rambling. His arm hurt like hell and he was bleeding heavily.

Leo felt weak and everything hurt and he felt…

Hungry.

With everything else that happened that morning Leo's dose slipped his mind and he ended up forgetting his medicine, in the top drawer of his room.

He turned his head to the right where the paramedics worked tirelessly trying to stop the bleeding on his arm and his mouth went dry at the sight of his own blood. His eyes kept darting up to the paramedics working on him and for a moment he almost felt like he could hear the man's pulse as he leaned over him, almost feel the blood rushing through the man's veins in his exertion and somehow Leo knew that something bad was going to happen. He needs his dose.

Maybe if Douglas could get into the house somehow or just let his mom know about what happened, they could get it to him. Or maybe if the paramedics knew then they could give him the medicine that he needed.

Leo tried to speak, but all he could manage to get out was a soft whimper.

"Don't worry kid, we'll get you to the hospital in no time."

Leo turned his head to the left and found Douglas sitting next to him with worry etched all over his face.

"D-Douglas…" Leo croaked out and Douglas leaned forward a bit, "Leo, what is it?"

"I… I need my medicine." Leo's voice was soft, he tried to raise it but it felt like his body just couldn't get the words out any louder. The scientist frowned leaning forward a bit more until his head was hovering right above Leo's.

"What?"

"I-" Leo froze.

Douglas was mere inches away.

His throat was right there. Pulse thumping erratically from the adrenaline rush caused by Victor and Leo's injury, while his blood rushed through his veins. Leo could smell the scent of Douglas' skin, not just the overly strong cologne and sweat but the blood right there under his flesh.

Leo's mouth opened and he let out a deep shuddering breath only to breathe in and get another breath of the man's scent.

"Leo?"

He couldn't stop himself, he had to do it.

His k-9's elongated and Leo moved faster than he ever has before, grabbing the back of the man's neck with his left hand to pull him down and sink is teeth into his neck. Douglas screamed and the paramedics froze for a moment in fear as blood gushed from the wound and Leo drank, until they finally managed to pull themselves together to try and pull the boy away. But Leo's grip stayed locked like a vice.

"Oh my God!"

"What is he doing?! Let him go!"

Douglas continued to scream and struggled to get out of Leo's grasp, the driver started swerving all over the road when he realized what was going on while the paramedics continued to freak out.

Leo was oblivious to it all.

Douglas tasted so good.

It was incredible, just like that one time when he was younger only this time it was so much more intense. So much better.

It was then that the ambulance came to a screeching halt and the driver immediately jumped from the car along with the paramedics. Douglas had stopped screaming, letting out soft moans and yelps as his body gave short jerky movements of protest.

The back door opened and Leo pulled away from Douglas' neck, taking in a deep breath as the blood caused a high to rush right up to his brain and he only paused for the slightest of moments at the sight of a tall dark man dressed completely in black standing at the entrance of the ambulance. Leo didn't know why but something inside of him immediately screamed at the sight of the man telling him he needed to get away and run. But Leo couldn't focus. The scent of blood belonging to himself and Douglas was too strong in the car the taste of blood on his tongue too present and his thirst for more too strong. Car horns rang loudly in the air, the siren from the ambulance was still on and the sounds of people moving towards the ambulance grew. More heart beats, more scents more blood. There was too much going on.

Leo couldn't think, which is why he didn't notice the tall dark man take a gun out of his pocket and aim it at him until it was too late and everything around Leo suddenly went black.

When he came to Leo was sitting, strapped to a chair in the middle of a dark grey room with a man sitting in a chair beside the steel door, cleaning a strange looking gun. He had tan skin and brown hair along with a beard and blue eyes, wearing a grey wife beater and cargo pants with heavy brown boots and gun holsters strapped to his torso. Leo tried to look up around him and tried to speak only for nothing but a pained whimper to come out instead and he suddenly realized that his throat felt unbearably dry.

"Well good morning sunshine." The man suddenly said glancing up at the teen with a grin but not pausing in his actions to shine his gun, "Welcome back to the land of the living... you know… mostly living anyway."

"Wa-water…" Leo rasped out, his throat hurt like hell and every part of his body ached whenever he tried to move it, but the man didn't seem to care as he shook his head, "Now we both know that's not what you really want, so let's see if the house has something better that you might prefer."

The man set the gun down on his lap and reached up to his ear to activate his communicator before he spoke, "Waitress… Oh, waitress."

" _King I thought I told you not to call me that."_

Leo was surprised that he could actually hear a voice speaking on the other side of that line and he frowned in confusion even as the man answered. "Yeah well, Blade junior just woke up and he seems terribly parched. I figured I should call you before things got… bloody."

" _I'll be down in a minute."_

"Where am I?"

"You are in Nightstalker HQ." the man said giving him a grin, "Your brand new home."

"Home?" Leo frowned, "What do you mean-… where's my mom and-and big D-"

And suddenly the memories of what happened before he passed out came rushing back to him, Leo's eyes went wide and he started squirming in his seat despite the pain, "Doug-Douglas… Where's Douglas? Is he O.K?"

"Douglas?" The man asked when his eyes suddenly lit up with realization and he nodded his head as he continued shining the gun, "Oh, you mean your last lunch right? He's fine, Blade managed to slip him the cure before he could turn."

"Cure? Cure for what? And-and whose Blade?" Leo asked confused and the man gave a snort, "What do you mean, whose Blade-"

The man stopped when he saw the look of utter confusion on the teen's face and he couldn't help but gape, "Holy shit. You don't know who he is? Karen said that your blood levels were weirdly low on…" The man trailed off as he spoke to himself before shifting to the end of his seat to look the teen right in the eye, "You have no idea what you are, do you?"

Leo's frown got deeper and he took a deep breath to reign in his confusion when he caught the scent of something, something that smelled amazing.

"What's that smell?" The teen asked and the man just stared back at him for a moment before he got up and walked over toward the boy, stopping just a few feet in front of him. The smell was suddenly so much stronger than it was before and Leo felt his gums start to ache before a searing white heat cut right through him. The teen let out a loud hiss as his body suddenly jerked forward of its own accord, causing the man to flinch as he quickly raised his weapon and aimed it at Leo.

"Wha…" Leo breathed, his throat felt so much worse than before and that smell was so strong he was starting to get a little dizzy. He could hear the sound of something thumping loudly almost causing his eardrums to hurt along with the sound of something almost like water rushing in a surge.

"Stay still." the man said and Leo looked up at him only to realize that those sounds and that smell was coming from him and something in the teen pulled hard. A dark, demanding desire for something that the man had. Leo just didn't know what.

Whatever it was had the teen straining against his restraints and had his head fogging over a little more while his breaths came out in pants. Something about it all was too similar to the thing that happened with Douglas in the ambulance. It needed to stop.

"Stop it." the teen hissed in a voice that sounded nothing like his own and the man before him seemed to tense a little more, "Stop what?"

The answer came to Leo before he could even process it.

"Breathing." The teen said as he looked up at the older man who seemed to become even tenser as his hands clenched around the weapon in his arms and his finger strained against the urge to pull the trigger when the door suddenly opened and a woman stepped in.

She was tall with brown hair and deep brown eyes, lightly tanned skin. The woman's eyes widened a fraction as she looked around the room before stepping closer to the man and putting her hand on the barrel of the gun that the man held and pushed it so it was aiming for the floor.

"King, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Apparently, breathing too loudly." The man said as he just aimed the gun at the teen's head again before he finished, "Things were getting a little tense. Did you bring it?"

The woman didn't reply as she just walked over to Leo and a different scent suddenly filled his senses but that didn't make it any less enticing. Leo's body jerked again and he let out another hiss, the woman immediately paused before she gave him a soft albeit forced smile.

"Leo, right? My name is Abigail Whistler."

"Whistler?" Leo croaked out and the woman smiled, "Yeah, you met my father right? But you can just call me Abbey… Its O.K, just calm down, we won't hurt you." The woman said as she right by his side and Leo's gaze quickly darted back to the man with the gun before returning it to the woman. "Somehow I doubt that."

The woman gave a snort as she reached into her pocket to pull out a small little device, it took less than a split second for Leo to realized that it looked a lot like the mechanical syringe that he used to take his medicine, dark green liquid and all. Leo almost whimpered in an odd combination of relief and panic. Relief since he just knew that the moment that needle pierced his skin everything would go back to normal and he wouldn't be feeling the things he's feeling right at that moment. And panic since some strange new part of him didn't want to go back to the way things were, part of him feared what would happen once the needle pierced his skin like it would take some part of him away like he'd be trapping himself somehow.

"You remember… aunt Karen right?" the woman asked and Leo nodded his head even as his arms strained against the restraints around his wrists, "Well, she says that she upped the dosage, because of what happened, so this is going to hurt a little more than usual."

Abbey pressed a button on the side of the device and a long two inch needle suddenly popped out through one end she reached out to hold his forearm, "Just try to stay still."

The moment her hand made contact with his arm Leo jerked his head back and tried to force himself to squirm away. The urge to bite and rip and drink was strong in his veins and he just wanted to get away. Briefly he heard a loud clack even through the sounds of blood rushing through his ears.

"King-"

"He's losing it."

"No he's not. Just calm down, do you really want to be the one responsible for staking Blade's kid?" Abbey said as she pressed the needle into the teen's arm and pressed another button to release the liquid and pump it into the teen.

Leo's body immediately reacted.

His body rocked with tremors as a hot searing pain tore right through his body, briefly he thought he heard himself scream but he couldn't hear anything over the white noise that suddenly screeched in his ears. It felt like years before the pain started to fade until he was left gasping, sweaty and staring wide eyed at the tainted glass ceiling above him.

"See wasn't so bad." The woman said bringing Leo's attention back to her as she fiddled with the device, the needle retracted and she put it back into her pocket. Leo frowned.

"I still feel thirsty."

Abbey shared a look with the man that she called King and he seemed to tug on the weapon that he had resting at his side before she spoke, "Karen said that you might be a little different since you almost made your first kill, but that the serum will still be able to help you control the urges."

"What urges?"

The woman blinked in surprise and she started to frown when King spoke, "He doesn't know what he is." Abbey looked back at the man with wide eyes, "He doesn't even know who Blade is."

The woman shut her eyes and cursed softly underneath her breath, "I'll-we'll explain everything later. Right now you need to stay here till we give you your next dose, just to be sure."

"Next dose." Leo sat up a little in his seat, "I only take my medicine once every few days."

"That's before you tried to eat your step uncle." King said with a roll of your eyes and Abbey glared at the man before she spoke, "I promise we'll explain. First we need to make sure everything's safe. In the meantime, King will watch you. If you need anything just ask him."

The man gave him a cheeky grin but Leo could tell that it was mostly just for show; there was distrust in the man's eyes, anger and maybe just a hint of fear.

Leo couldn't help but get stuck on that last one because he couldn't understand why on earth anyone would ever be afraid of him.

Six hours later, after giving him his next dose, Abbey explained why. She told him what he was, who his father was and why he couldn't go home. At first Leo thought that they were either joking or crazy but then he remembered the incident in the ambulance with Douglas. That one time with uncle D at school, aunt Karen's examination, his summer with uncle Whistler, the man that watched him sometimes when he was tied down to the bed, the look of horror in his mother's eyes when she caught him tasting his own blood.

The fear hidden away in King's eyes when they were in a room together.

It all made some kind of horrible, horrible sense.

After Abbey explained, she showed him to his new room, which was one of the many office areas in the abandoned warehouse. Abbey explained that they had an incident a while back with a vampire that ended up with not only her father dead but the majority of their team members being taken out so now it was just her and King left. Blade only came in to get supplies so they tried not to rely on him. Then she told him what was expected of him now that he was living there. They were short on staff and since Leo was the closest thing they had to an unstoppable force of violence like Blade, he'd be working with them as well. Abbey was in charge of showing him how to use the new weapons they'd be giving him and King would be in charge of hand to hand combat.

He couldn't go home, that much was confirmed when Tasha showed up three days later demanding to see her son and take him back home. Abbey and King let her through but both stayed in the room while he spoke with his mother as she tried to explain what was happening. King stood by the wall nearby with two different weapons in his holsters and one in his hand, finger resting comfortably on the trigger while Abbey watched with her bow and arrow from the cat walk above the designated living space where Leo sat with Tasha. In some ways Leo was glad for their presence even if his mother wasn't.

He didn't completely trust himself around her.

The moment she came bursting through the door, his throat started burning and his senses felt supersensitive. It was different than it was with King and Abbey since Leo had more or less gotten used to their scents and the sounds of their heartbeats but Tasha's was new even if he's been with his mother since the day he was born.

She told him about what happened after he was brought to Nightstalker HQ. How they managed to beat S-1 but Victor got away. He went and broke her out of prison a few days later so they were still on the lookout for him. Adam, Bree and Chase weren't dealing very well with the whole instant fame thing but Leo saw most of that happen on TV. She told him about the lie she had to tell them when they asked about him since they were blaming Douglas for doing something to Leo since he was the last one that saw the boy. Douglas kept insisting that he didn't know anything since he didn't have any memories of anything after they got into the ambulance but the others didn't believe him until Tasha intervened. She told them that Leo's biological father found out about the accident and took him away because he deemed it too dangerous for Leo to stay with his mother. Donald suggested getting a lawyer involved but Tasha managed to stop him.

It isn't a lie when you really think about it.

Leo's father did take him away because he thought it was too dangerous for the teen to stay with his mother. It just wasn't for the reasons they thought he did.

It took a while to convince her that his going home wasn't a good idea, he didn't trust himself in the outside world, even though he really wanted to show off the fact that he was actually half vampire to Adam, Bree and Chase he wasn't sure that he'd be able to control himself around them just yet. So he refused to leave. Even though he missed his family more than he could stand.

Tasha left a few hours later, promising to call whenever she could. With Chase's super senses she couldn't risk him overhearing them on the phone and figuring out the truth, so she did call but it wasn't very often.

So he stayed with the Nightstalkers.

He only met Zoe once. Abbey said that she was family, Zoe explained that her mother was killed by a vampire and she was sent away to live with relatives instead of staying with Abbey and King. She said she missed them but she didn't miss the constant moving and fear that followed everywhere they went, Leo told her that he wished he could go and see his family and the girl just gave him a sympathetic smile.

Abbey was great, Leo liked her a lot, especially since most of his time with her was spent testing out new weapons and making things blow up. She'd give him his dose whenever he needed it and actually suggested taking him out on his first hunt three weeks earlier than they'd first agreed on.

"Don't be a tool King, the kid's ready." She's said while King just glared at her and Leo smiled.

The first time was something of a dream, it was hard at first trying to get used to his new strength and constantly having to watch his own back, but once he staked his first vampire and watched it disintegrate into ash Leo quickly got into the swing of things and even managed to take down more vampires than King.

That was a whole other world of complicated.

Hannibal King.

The hunter, for lack of a better word, hated him.

He seemed normal enough, he seemed funny, someone that Leo could really get along with but King hated him for no other reason than the fact that he was part vampire. Which made things especially difficult since King was meant to teach him how to fight and defend himself, also meaning that regardless of the fact that Leo was a little young King never pulled his punches.

Ever.

It took a while for Leo to find out that King's hatred of vampires came from an episode where he was turned into a vampire against his own will by some girl he was dating who tried to turn him into her personal pet afterwards before Abbey found him and gave him a cure. King hated all vampires, except for Blade of course. But Leo would learn that King held a Hansolo Star Wars fan boy like admiration for Blade, which explained why King even agreed to teach Leo how to fight in the first place.

As for Blade, Leo didn't see him for the first few months.

Abbey said that Blade travelled a lot, he preferred to keep moving go from one place to another taking out vampires as he went along. Usually Abbey would just send him more serum or weapons whenever he sent word of running low. It was rare for him to actually show up and pick those things up himself so he rarely ever came by.

And to be honest, at first it pissed Leo off to no end.

This whole thing is essentially Blade's fault anyway.

By being half vampire he carried the gene over to Leo and now the teen can never see his family again. The least he could do was drop by once in a while right or at least come over once so that Leo could actually meet him and not rely on shaky memories of some guy watching him from a darkened doorway or knocking him out in the middle of an ambulance. But eventually Leo learnt to let it go or at least push his anger back to the recesses of his mind only to be examined when he was fighting vampires and needed a little rage fuel to get him through.

Still things went well for the first few months.

He graduated from hunting with Abbey and King to being sent out into a nest all on his own.

But then he got into trouble.

He underestimated a group of vampires he thought were just a bunch of turned lackeys only to later find out that they were purebloods. The purebloods in turn assumed that Leo was just another human and were behaving the way they were in an effort to lure him in and feed from him when one of them suddenly discovered that he wasn't human, or at least not entirely human anyway and they decided to take him back to their main colony.

Leo was questioned for hours on where he came from and how he became the way he was. When he didn't tell them they locked him away, bled him out and starved him for what felt like years but was really just a few days.

Three days before help arrived.

"Shit."

Leo lifted his head in a daze; he hadn't even heard the door being forced open. He was too focused on staying awake. Abbey warned him, that if he went too long without blood or his serum that he stood a very real chance of dying. Normal vampires can usually go years without blood. If they go too long without it they go into a vegetative like state until they found some source for blood, but since Leo was only part vampire he would most likely die without it.

"Hey! Hey hey c'mon kid wake up. This is no time to catch up on beauty sleep."

King.

Even as his vision blurred Leo could tell from his voice and his scent. A scent that smelled so incredibly good right at that moment.

"Leo, snap out of it!" King said and Leo could feel the shackles keeping him restrained against the wall fall away and his body dropped before King caught him, set him down on the ground and started patting his face. "God damn it!" King held Leo in his left arm and Leo tried to move away, he could hear the hunter's heart beat thumping fast in his chest, smell the blood rushing through his veins.

Leo's throat ached.

"Abbey! I found the kid, they were bleeding him out."

" _You need to get him outside."_

"Where's Blade?"

" _Cleaning up, he said to find Leo and get out."_

"O.K we'll meet you outside."

" _King what about-"_

"I'll think of something, probably."

It was getting harder and harder for him to keep his eyes open, despite the fact that he couldn't see anything anyway. But he could hear King, smell his blood and God Leo's throat hurt so much.

"S-Serum… King..." Leo tried to croak out and Hannibal quickly reached into one of the many pockets on his cargo pants to pull out the serum with its mechanical syringe, Leo would have sighed in relief if he could have only for King to suddenly pause as he stared down at the teen.

"It won't be enough."

"Wha…"

King swallowed hard, seeming to nod as he made a decision. "Alright, alright just one more time, never again."

"Wait…" Leo frowned as he was lifted onto the older man's lap and turned to face him and his head was cradled in a larger hand until his face was pressed into King's neck. Leo started breathing hard.

"What-"

"The serum won't be enough you need to feed first so just do it."

Leo's jaw fell open as his fangs grew out and a loud hiss left his mouth only before he weakly tried to struggle out of King's grasp, "No… no, I-I'll turn you, you'll hate me."

"Just do it, already. You won't turn me." The hunter said as he pressed Leo's head even closer against his pulse point and Leo slowly started to give in, wrapping his arms around King's shoulders and gripping tight as he ran his nose up the side of the human's neck to scent him.

"Promise?" Leo breathed and King nodded even though Leo could feel his pulse jump, "I promise."

Another deep breath and Leo sank his teeth into the man's neck, drawing out a grunt of pain as the skin tore beneath his mouth before he started to feed. Leo moaned as the liquid ran down his throat like velvet and held on even tighter as he continued to drink.

"Alright, that's enough."

Faintly he could hear King speak somewhere in the back of his head, but Leo was too far gone to listen instead just gripping tighter as he fed until he suddenly felt a sharp pain stab into his side before a white searing heat rushed right through him like a bolt of lightning, forcing the vampire to release his hold and fall back on the ground with a scream as he writhed in pain.

"See," King said with a grin as he put a hand on his neck over the bite and took out another needle and mechanical syringe to stab into his own arm and force into his blood stream while Leo continued to writhe on the ground. "I told you, you wouldn't turn me."

As the spasms rocked through his body King reached out to pull the needle for the serum device from Leo's side as the screaming stilled but Leo's body jerked a little every few seconds and his muscles contracted. Awkward since the bottom half of his body was still on the hunter's lap as King gave a low breathy growl as he pulled his hand away and the bite mark on his neck disappeared. Leo let out a sharp gasp and an involuntary moan as the pain gradually faded away and he was left gasping for breath when-

"Are you two done here?"

Both looked up to find a man standing in the doorway, dressed completely in black with his eyes covered in a pair of sunglasses. For the first time Leo was actually conscious enough to actually see him so he just stared while Hannibal King almost immediately started sputtering out nonsense until he just blurted out.

"No- I was-he… this is not what it looks like!"

Blade sneered, "I put explosives all over the lower levels of this building, I suggest you get out while you still can." The vampire paused for just a minute and held Leo's gaze which hadn't so much as moved since he appeared in the door when King spoke, "What about you?"

"I have some business to take care of." The man said as he turned on his heel and walked away. King let out a heavy sigh while Leo just continued to stare at the door way.

"That was him?"

King looked down at the teen taking a deep breath as he stood up, "Yup that was Blade."

"He seems like fun."

King laughed as he held out a hand to help Leo up and the teen accepted it, Hannibal handed him two of his hand guns as they left the room and they worked their way out of the building to find Abbey watching the entrance with a sniper gun a few yards away in the dark parking lot. Leo realized that it was probably close to midnight when the building suddenly exploded and they watched as the building broke apart in an explosion of flames, ducking down at the debris that fell around them just before Blade himself appeared in the building on the left side of the one that blew up. They had no idea how he got there with the buildings being so far apart.

They didn't talk on the way back.

Leo was too angry and Blade just didn't seem to care which made things awkward enough, but King's jokes on father son bonding predictably enough, just made things even worse.

When they got back to HQ, Blade immediately started to restock on supplies. Abbey told Leo that that he wouldn't be allowed to go out on his own anymore.

"Word got out that there's another day walker around, it's not safe for you anymore."

Leo argued that it was never that safe to begin with, when Blade suddenly came out of nowhere and nodded for the teen to follow, but again the teen was still pissed so he just glared at the man until Blade growled out.

"Leo."

Leo was admittedly a little intimidated but he still stood his ground, "Oh so now what, you want to pretend to be my father?"

Blade visibly tensed, "Get your ass over here right now."

Abbey turned and walked away while King watched on with wide eyes until the woman walked over to grab his arm and drag him out of the room.

"But I wanna see this…"

The human's left and the vampires remained. Leo stepped forward stopping about five feet away from Blade while the other folded his arms behind his back.

"What do you want?"

Leo couldn't see the man's eyes behind those glasses but he could tell that Blade was glaring as he spoke.

"You went after six high level pure blood vampires without back up, four months after your first kill. Boy, have you lost your damn mind?"

Leo took in a deep breath, "I didn't know they were pure, they didn't smell any different from the others."

"If the smell deceives you, you pay attention to the power they radiate, that's the one thing they can't control. I thought King taught you that."

"He did."

"Then why-"

"King said that pure vampires are stronger than all the others. He said that it didn't matter what kind of vampire you met they would always feel like they were the strongest. But those vampires didn't have the strongest power that I'd ever felt."

Blade's lips twitched down in the slightest of frowns, "You've only been out for four months. Exactly who have you been around that was that strong and when?"

Leo paused, "Why do you care, you weren't around back then anyway."

This time Blade was visibly shocked, "Don't play with me Leo."

The other growled out in a warning tone and Leo couldn't help but swallow hard before he spoke, "I don't know who he was, he told me to call him uncle D, said he'd come get me once he got 'daddy dearest' out of the way. I never understood what that meant till a few months ago."

It was true, even back then Leo could feel power and dark energy radiate from the man even when he wasn't sure exactly what it was he was feeling. It's stronger than any vampire he's come across even while he was hunting.

Blade tensed, "Did he give you a name besides uncle D?"

"He said his name was Deacon Frost. He just showed up at school one day when I was ten…" Leo trailed off at the tension he could see in the other man's form and his eyes narrowed down at him.

"Did he mark you?" Was all Blade asked and Leo frowned, "No… you know who he is don't you?"

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"A dead vampire."

Leo almost sighed, "Figures."

"Have you seen your mother since you started hunting?"

Suddenly Leo remembered to be angry and he glared, "No. I haven't seen her or my family, or my friends or seen anyone from my life since that stupid accident!"

"Good. Contacting them would just put them in danger."

Leo stepped back and almost gaped, "Are you listening to me? I just told you that I lost my whole life and all you have to say is good?"

"What do you expect me to say?"

"I don't know; it's alright, you'll be able to see them someday-"

"You can't go back."

"I already know that!" Leo all but screeched in frustration as he started to rant, "I know I can't go back. But that was my whole life! Sixteen years with my mom and Adam, Bree and Chase and Big D and even Douglas are gone because of you, because I have you for a father and even after you take me away and I'm forced to stay here you can't even say sorry?!"

"For what?"

"For doing this to me! For doing this to my mom-"

"I told Tasha to get rid of you." Blade said evenly and the words hit Leo like a ton of bricks as the man continued, "I told her to abort you before she made a mistake… what a fine choice she made."

Leo moved before he even knew what he was doing, driven by nothing but rage and heartache he grabbed the one last silver stake he had strapped to his ankle and threw it at Blade. The other was caught by surprise but still moved in time to get out of the way, even managing to dodge the punch Leo threw at him to grab his arm and force him against the wall where the teen struggled fiercely to escape his grasp.

"Not bad."

"Let me go you bastard!"

"Bastard, that would make two of us don't you think?"

"Get off!"

"Calm down."

"FUCK YOU!" Leo screamed back and Blade just stared at the teen using his free hand to pull off his glasses as he spoke, "Leo, look at me."

The teen looked up at the man and glared hard even through the intense emotions he could see in his eyes. Leo was just too mad to care.

"Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment. Knowing what you are what did you expect me to say to her, it would have been in her best interest to get rid of you-" Leo gave a violent jerk but Blade held on tight, "But she didn't. Tasha kept you, you turned and now you're a vampire. You can blame me all you want but the moment she decided to keep you your fate was sealed, you were going to become a vampire."

"So you expect me to blame her?" Leo hissed and Blade just stared back at him, "No, what I expect you to do is pull your shit together and show me exactly why she thought you were worth keeping." Leo paused and Blade released his grip on the teen to step back, "Up till now, you've been doing well. Whistler speaks highly of you and so does King, but that shit you pulled last week was sloppy at best. Next time I might not be able to save your ass, then what are you going to do?"

Leo glared, "I don't need your help."

"Prove it." Blade said evenly letting out a deep sigh and his eyes almost seemed to soften for a moment, "You have potential Leo, so stop fucking around and use it."

That was six months ago and things are better now.

After word got out about Leo's existence it became routine for him to go out with either Abbey or King, until it eventually just became him and King since Abbey was better with long range hunting and King could stick closer to Leo to watch his back.

Things worked out fine at first. King stopped hating Leo but he never stopped pulling his punches when they trained because that shit could prove to be incredibly dangerous if Leo wasn't prepared. Tasha still called but Leo never saw her or his family again. On the up side they discovered that Leo could in fact eat normal food although it never sustained him for too long so he could still eat peanut butter sandwiches whenever he wants. Although he was never able to use the serum inhaler that Blade used since the potency for the serum that Leo used was much stronger than his father since he didn't have as much control over himself.

Blade stopped by every now and then. He and Leo would argue before reaching some sort of agreement and making nice before the next time they met again. Yeah, Blade was not the parental type; seriously he's terrible with kids. But he still cared about Leo even though the messed up things he said to Leo said otherwise, they could tell that he cared. If the fact that he checked in on Leo's progress from time to time without the teen knowing wasn't enough of a clue then his increased annoyance at finding out that King and Leo were working together as partners would. Abbey said that it was just because of who her father was and the fact that she was slightly more experienced at hunting vampires was than King, but King knew that wasn't the whole truth.

Which brings us to the newest problem.

You see Blade was set to come in in the next few days to restock on supplies and get more serum after two months of being away, unfortunately a lot has happened in the past two months.

The first time was an accident; a moment of passion if you will.

They'd just taken down a building full of vampires, the adrenaline was still pumping hard and fast in their veins, the scent of blood from the human kills that were lured into the building was heavy in the air and Leo basically jumped Hannibal without thinking it all the way through.

And Hannibal reciprocated the kiss that quickly turned into more than just a kiss before _he'd_ thought it all the way through.

After that, it sort of became a regular occurrence so eventually Leo and Hannibal decided to make peace with the fact that they were now kind of sort of dating.

There was just one tiny problem with that scenario.

"He's going to kill me."

Abbey glanced up at the other as she sat a table tuning her bow and sharpening the arrows while Hannibal paced in front of the table.

"He's not going to kill you."

"You think?" Hannibal asked and Abbey shrugged, "I seriously doubt that Blade would care about who you were screwing and why."

"Even if I was screwing his kid?"

Said kid was upstairs in his room or rather the room he now shares with Hannibal, sleeping. Apparently as a half vampire Leo could go days without sleep but he would eventually have to put some hours in if he wanted to stay sane.

Abbey paused, "Wait you plan on telling him about Leo?"

"Yeah, who did you think I was talking about?"

"Oh you're definitely road kill."

Hannibal glared while the woman just smirked, "Really?"

"I'm joking, just relax alright." Abbey said as she just continued to sharpen the arrows, "Blade won't care about what Leo does in his own time. I doubt he'll even notice anything different. You know what Blade is like, he's too focused on his own agenda."

"I do know what Blade is like, that's how I know that the moment he walks in that door he'll smell me all over Leo or he'll smell Leo all over me or he'll see faded marks on my neck or sense my aura on Leo or some vampire voodoo bullshit like that. I have to tell him first."

"Why so he'll go easy on you?"

"Yes."

Abbey gave a snort, "Like that'll happen."

Hannibal paused with a glare, "You're not helping."

"I wasn't trying to." Abbey said with a shrug and King sighed in frustration and the woman shook her head, "King you're getting worked up over nothing. If you're really so worried about it then just ask Leo to tell him, you know how he loves to get under Blade's skin."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Because Blade likes getting under Leo's skin. He'll kill me just so he can make a point."

"He isn't going to kill you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Oh come on King," Abbey said incredulously, "Does Blade really look like the kind of person who'd care about anyone's love life? I kind of doubt it. If anything he might tell you to stay focused on the mission but that's about it."

"Ya think?"

"Yes. Now calm down, your boyfriend just woke up."

King turned around and saw Leo walking down the upper cat walk down the stairs towards the open floor below. The teen was wearing a black t-shirt and loose grey pants as he walked over barefoot, stopping in front of Hannibal to go up on his toes and give him a kiss.

"Morning babe."

Hannibal scoffed as he wrapped his arms around Leo, "its ten o'clock at night."

"It's morning somewhere in the world." Leo said casually before he pulled back to walk over towards the fridge nearby in the large space they had set up like a kitchen while Abbey just smiled from her seat at the table, "Also, Abbey's right. He won't kill you."

Abbey gave a snort and Hannibal just glared at the teens back. "You heard me?"

"You get loud when you're nervous."

King just rolled his eyes, "And how do you know Blade won't kill me?"

"If he wanted to kill you over that you'd be dead by now."

"What?" Both Abbey and Hannibal stared at the teen in confusion and Leo rolled his eyes, "He's been outside for the past thirty minutes. He probably heard the whole thing."

Hannibal's eyes went wide and he immediately ran for the entrance with Abbey following close behind. They disarmed the security system for the smallest entrance and opened the door to find that Blade was in fact standing outside leaning against the side of his black dodge charger, just staring at the warehouse.

Hannibal paled and Abbey outright laughed.

Blade stood up straight and walked right up to the man and Hannibal wished he would take off those damn glasses so he at least an idea of what the vampire hybrid was thinking when Blade spoke.

"You have something to tell me." Blade said simply and Hannibal swallowed hard before he forced a wide grin onto his face and went up to put his arm around Blade's shoulders.

"Well you see Dad… Is it O.K if I call you Dad?"

Abbey covered her mouth and turned away to hide her giggles while Leo let out a warm hearty laugh somewhere inside the warehouse. But Blade didn't have to take off his glasses for King to know that he was not amused, the human pushed on however as he cleared his throat.

"Dad it is."

 **The end**

 **A/N:**

 **I started out planning to pair Leo up with Deacon, but those plans didn't work out so I did this instead.**

 **Please review**.


	16. The One: Dancing with the devil

**A/N: Lab Rats/The One**

 **Leo/Gabriel Yulaw some implied Chase/Leo as always**

 **Let's pretend like the dimension transporter thing happened after bionic showdown.**

 **Summary: What if that time that Leo got sucked in by the dimension transporter he wasn't sent to the alternate universe but sent to the multiverse's most dangerous planet instead? How on earth would he survive?**

 **Warnings: mentioned rape/non-con, dub-con extremely dubious consent, underage sex, dominant/submissive dynamics well more like master/pet dynamics. PTSD bordering on Stockholm syndrome. The T.K I refer to in this story is the alternate one from Yulaw's universe**

 **DARK! DO NOT READ IF ANY OF THIS OFFENDS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Love Slayer, love Marilyn Manson, love Korn**

 **Don't own any of the Korn lyrics used in this fic. The songs used include:**

 _ **When you're not there**_

 _ **Black is the soul**_

 _ **Please come for me**_

 **All from their album** _ **Serenity of Suffering**_ **, I wanted to use** _ **Insane**_ **from the same album but I thought it might be a bit too on the nose.**

 **Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

"Master Yulaw."

Yulaw didn't turn to face the other despite the fact that his hearing had been heightened to the point where he could in fact hear what the boy was saying despite the earplugs he wore. He just kept his eyes up ahead slowly lifting the chipped coffee cup to his lips as he took a sip of the dark sludge. He hates this stuff, its bitter and thick not as appealing as his followers think it is. But the Penal colony doesn't have tea plantations so Gabriel was forced to settle for whatever his slaves could scratch together whenever the supply transport was running late. But even then the only things that came through the wormhole were medical supplies, basic food rations and the worst coffee the multiverse had to offer. But things like tea and coffee are considered to be luxuries so Yulaw had no choice but to make the best from what he got, the only satisfaction he got from the experience was knowing that he was the only one in the colony that got to have this luxury so he'd force himself to stomach the horrible brew.

"Master Yulaw." The teen stepped closer but Gabriel still didn't react, if Leo really wants to get his attention then he knows what he has to do.

The teen took a deep breath, walking over to stand by the man's side before he went down on his knees and placed his head in the convicts lap. Yulaw resisted the urge to snort in amusement as he stared down at the boy before letting his right hand fall to rest on the boy's head, briefly feeling over the texture of the dreadlocks that went down to his shoulders before slipping down to tug at the collar around his neck instead.

It was silver and made from metal and bone for… necessary reasons. And as for the dreadlocks, Yulaw decided that he wanted Leo to grow them so he did, because that's the way that things worked in the Penal Colony. What Gabriel Yulaw wanted, Yulaw got. Anyone that tried to refuse him was never heard from again.

"Leo?"

"Farlock said that you called for me."

Yulaw nodded, "I did."

"What is it?"

Yulaw paused setting the cup down on the table as his hand gave a brief tug on Leo's hair, "Come here."

Leo got up and let Gabriel guide him so he was sitting in the older man's lap. He wasn't really dressed in much, a grey shirt and a pair of old worn out blue jeans. Yulaw lifted Leo's chin when the boy looked down at his lap to look into those brown eyes as always there was a struggle in those eyes a clear sign that the boy's spirit was warring with itself, torn between the need to rebel and the compulsion to obey and in the midst of all of that was hopelessness. A sense of true reality had settled in the boy's eyes, some part of him has made peace with the fact that he's never going to leave this place, a part of him that doesn't really want to leave.

In a word the boy was confused, Gabriel doubted that Leo knew just what it was that he was feeling that's why Leo never willingly met his gaze. He wasn't sure what to do or what to say or how to behave. All he did he did because Yulaw commanded it, nothing more nothing less.

Yulaw fought against the urge to smirk.

It took a while to break Leo, longer than the convict initially thought it would and yet somehow at the same time, it was easier than he'd thought if that makes any sense. The boy was stubborn and very resistant but eventually Yulaw broke him down, tore him apart and put him back together again just the way he wanted him. Now Leo's confused, and broken, now Leo depends on him, Leo needs him.

Now Leo's exactly where Yulaw wants him to be.

"You like music right?" Yulaw asked as he took the earplugs from his ears and the boy almost frowned as he stared back at the older man, "Shì."

Yulaw smiled, it was a welcome surprise when he realized that Leo spoke Chinese although it was hardly necessary since Yulaw was fluent in English but it was fun speaking his native language every now and then. Reminded him of simpler times, times that he hardly cared for anymore but simpler times none the less.

Leo only spoke Chinese with him when he was confused or scared and wanted to avoid angering his master. But Yulaw isn't angry, if anything he's in a fantastic mood, so for now that was somewhat unnecessary.

That experiment he's been working on since he first arrived in the penal colony was finally completed and it was a resounding success. Right now all that's needed is to move his pawns in their correct places, make sure that everything he needs is ready before he puts in the final steps that will ultimately lead to his freedom.

One of those pawns, one of the keys he needs to finally leave his imprisonment is sitting in his lap right at that very moment. Really all that's left to do is wait.

"What kind of music do you like?"

Leo stared back at the man in slight confusion, lips pursing together in a tight line since it was clear that he didn't understand the question or rather he wasn't sure what was expected of him to answer, was Yulaw actually asking him or is this some sort of trick?

"Well?"

Leo answered honestly, "I don't really have any specific preferences."

Yulaw nodded as he fiddled with the ear buds from the iPod, "Do you like rock and roll?"

The boy shrugged, "I like some bands."

"What about hard rock? Metal?"

"N-not really."

Yulaw smirked, "You should learn to try new things, get out of the box every now and then." the man started as he lifted the buds up to Leo's ears one after the other and the boy carefully helped to put them in place. "Here, I think you'll like this. This came in through the jump gate this morning. Serenity of suffering 2016."

Yulaw picked up the iPod and started the song from the beginning. Leo blinked in surprise as the loud banging of drums and the screech of an electric guitar suddenly filled his ears but he didn't move as the lead singer started to sing.

 _It's the pretty little way you hold your head_

 _It's like our sanity is hanging on a thread_

 _The flesh is cold underneath your nails_

 _And the look you give, it never fails_

 _I love the way you hurt me_

 _I love that you don't care_

 _My love is dark and twisted_

 _And I scream when you're not there_

Yulaw watched the boy's expression change with every second that past, he could still hear the music and in all honesty it really was a good song but the song itself didn't really matter. It's what the song represented that really mattered.

But not for the reasons that you might think.

It started a year ago.

Yulaw hadn't been doing much at the time, merely perched up in the citadel, the main tower that used to house the warden and the guards way back when the Penal colony still had some semblance of security. It was the highest point for miles, the warden's suite. It was the only place in the main city with a decent bed and was mildly clean. Of course that all changed when Yulaw arrived.

After he fully established his placed as the alpha male on the planet, he got his new subordinates to clean it up and bring in better furnishings as an offering to their new ruler.

Up until that point, Yulaw had been looking for a way to escape, find his remaining opposite and end the game once and for all, but he hadn't been able to, so he mostly spent his time in the citadel away from the other inmates and they wisely learned to stay away unless it was absolutely necessary.

There was a sudden commotion at the entrance of his room when the door suddenly burst open and a body was tossed a few feet away near the balcony overlooking the city.

Five inmates stood in the entrance of his room but he could hear the others growling impatiently just out of his field of vision.

"Master Yulaw." One of the inmates said before dropping to one knee as Yulaw stepped forward, "What is this?"

"We found him in the middle of the woods, nowhere near the jump gate." The man explained without looking up, when Yulaw came to a stop right before them, "We don't know how he got here without anyone noticing but once we found and brought him here."

The boy was about five 'two, he had dark skin and brown eyes, which were wide and horrified as he struggled in his restraints. His arms were tied behind his back and his ankles were shackled together while his mouth was gagged. Yulaw arched a brow at the inmate for a moment before bringing his attention back down to the boy.

The Stygian Penal Colony is a prison, meant to trap and imprison the multiverse's worst offenders. There was no exit from the planet only a one way entrance. Once you come in you can't get out, it was a punishment reserved only for those that have committed the worst crimes imaginable, crimes against humanity itself, crimes of unimaginable greed and depravity, crimes committed only by the most evil of men.

And they send this boy here?

As Yulaw slowly looked the boy over he somehow doubted that he could have done anything to warrant such a punishment.

"No one saw him come through the jump gate?" Yulaw asked and the inmate shook his head, "No master law."

Yulaw walked over to the boy's and crouched down beside him causing him to still his struggling efforts but still try to scream through the gag around his mouth.

Gabriel reached out and pulled the dirty rag down from the boy's mouth and he immediately started talking.

"Let me go! I'm not supposed to be here, I think there was some kind of mistake-"

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Yulaw interrupted, in no mood to hear some kid's annoying rambling so he decided to get right to the point. The kid swallowed hard glancing back at the men that still stood by the entrance. They still leered at the boy's bound form but had gone silent and made sure to stay well out of the room, where one might call a respectful distance away from the man crouched beside him so he put two and two together and realized that this might be their boss.

If this guys the only thing standing between him and them then he's willing to play nice, at least for now.

"Leo Dooley a-and I don't know how I got here."

Yulaw blinked, "You don't know?"

"My father's a scientist and he-he made this invention and somehow it glitched while I was alone in the room. I passed out and when I woke up I was here."

"He made a jump gate?"

"What-no it was supposed to be an inter-dimensional transporter."

Inter-dimensional transporter?

So a jump gate.

Yulaw almost gave a snort at the thought before his head gave a slight tilt as he stared down at the boy. If his father's invention sent him to the colony without utilizing the jump gate then that meant that it could probably transport him back home without being affected by the block placed on their jump gate.

Interesting.

"Uhm, hey can you let me go now please. These ropes are really tight." Leo asked as he squirmed a bit to show his discomfort and Yulaw gave a smirk. The kid could be useful, if he really did find an alternative route to the Stygian Penal colony like Yulaw thinks he did then he may just have found his ticket to getting off of that godforsaken planet once and for all.

Also meaning that he'll need to keep Leo close.

"First I'll need to know that you'll behave and stay put once I untie you."

"I won't run away if that's what you're asking." Leo rolled his eyes and huffed out a sigh, "I don't exactly have anywhere else to go."

"Will you behave?"

"Behave?" Leo asked incredulously and the man's smirk grew a little more, "Do what I say, when I say it without any arguments. Never disobey me and never defy me. Behave and I'll take care of you and keep you safe. Disobey me and you're on your own."

"So you want me to willingly be your slave?"

"Yes."

"No way."

Yulaw arched a brow at the boy as he spoke, "I'd think about that offer very carefully if I were you Leo. Your father's machine sent you to the Stygian Penal colony in the Hades universe. It's a prison for the multiverse's worst."

Leo's eyes went wide, "A prison-"

"You have two options; you can behave and obey, stay here with me under my protection," Yulaw said reaching out to brush the back of his finger's against Leo's cheek down towards his lips and the boys eyes went even wider than before as the full implications of exactly how he might expect Leo to behave set in and the boy instinctively flinched away but Yulaw's smirk just grew, "Or you can leave and take your chances with _them_."

Leo turned his head to the entrance just as Yulaw nodded towards it and he swallowed hard at the sight of the terrifying looking men standing there while others snickered and growled just beyond the wall outside the room.

Yulaw gave a snort as he leaned in closer to whisper near Leo's ear, "They usually prefer women, but it's been years since a female prisoner was sent here and you're short and… cute enough for it not to matter."

Leo froze for one perfect moment until he just nodded his head and turned back to face the man, "You, I want to stay here with you."

Yulaw's head gave a tilt, "Will you behave?"

"Yes, I'll behave I promise."

"Good."

Now despite what you may be thinking, Yulaw didn't really have any intentions of hurting Leo. When the boy arrived and Yulaw realized that there was another way on and off of the Penal colony that wasn't through the jump gate he was much too preoccupied with finding a way to use that portal to really care much for whatever the boy was doing. He kept Leo safe and kept him close, but only because he had a sneaking suspicion that Leo was his only ticket off the planet. Most of the time Yulaw ignored Leo, kept him locked up in the citadel when he had other matters to deal with, with the other inmates and only ever spoke to him when he had questions to ask about the world that Leo came from and the machine his father built.

It wasn't until about three weeks later that things took a turn.

Leo disobeyed him and went snooping around in places he had no place being despite Yulaw's warnings and so he needed to be punished in order to make sure that he never disobeyed again. At first Yulaw considered tossing the teen out into the colony's main city and leaving him out there for the night, but he knew that Leo would end up damaged beyond repair if he did that if the boy even managed to survive past an hour so he decided on a different route.

Sometimes he wonders if he went too far, other times he'd see some lingering defiance in the teen's eyes and wonder if he didn't go far enough but most of the time he's content with what he's achieved.

Leo needed to learn to submit and to obey and obey he did. Usually it isn't in Yulaw's way to… experiment on one so young, although if T.K were there she'd probably laugh her ass off and tell him how she always knew he was queer.

"Welcome to the club." He could almost imagine her say with a wicked grin before suggesting a _play date_ with her pet. Yulaw almost gave a snort at the thought.

But then again, Leo was no child. Gabriel found out pretty quickly that someone got to Leo long before he did, so he didn't let guilt plague him the way it should have. Besides, except for that one time when the teen disobeyed him, Gabriel never hurt Leo too badly. He took care of him, kept him safe the way he takes care of everything that he considers to be his and what kind of master would he be if he let one of his toys tarnish? Gabriel felt a certain amount of affection for the boy, after spending so much time with him, it would be difficult not to. On some level he cares about Leo very deeply, on another the boy is nothing more than a tool to help him escape his punishment.

Either way, Gabriel decided long ago that he was keeping the teen, for as long as Leo continued to live he would be Yulaw's and only Yulaw's. After all the time and effort into making the teen just the way he wanted him, Gabriel couldn't even think about what he would do if he ever lost Leo, the time and energy it would take to find someone else to break and rebuild made his head ache with protest at the mere thought of it. No he's fine with what he's got right now and he plans on holding onto it for as long as humanly possible.

Yulaw watched as Leo's expression twisted and changed as the music played on the iPod, briefly wondering if Leo knew what it meant, why that little device was so significant. But he doubted that Leo has even thought that far as of yet, he probably will though at some point. Gabriel has no doubt that the teen will catch on eventually. Leo's smart, resourceful and in all honesty Gabriel is surprised that the teen was so easy to break then again he wasn't about to complain.

Gabriel smirked as he leaned forward to press a kiss against Leo's neck. The teen didn't tense or flinch back the way he used to in the beginning. He just sat still and let Yulaw do whatever he wanted barely even doing more than letting out a sharp gasp when his back suddenly connected with the table's surface and Yulaw tore off his shirt. The music was still blaring loudly in Leo's ears as Yulaw let his hands drift down the teen's sides and kissed down the center of his chest. He didn't move even as the attentions to his body made his chest rise and fall with heavy breaths and his skin tingled with pleasant shivers that went all the way down his spine.

Somehow it's just easier to let Yulaw do whatever he wanted, to stop himself from moving or doing anything since he didn't trust his body to move the way he wanted it to do. He wanted to push Yulaw away, get away, not let this happen again but he knew that if he moved he wouldn't push the older man away.

Sometimes he wonders what he'd do if he actually left this place. Part of him thinks that he'll be better off, that he'd be happy if he finally managed to find a way to get away from Yulaw and finally make it back home another part…

Another part of him is terrified of what might happen if he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometimes it was Slayer, sometimes it was Marilyn Manson. Today it's Korn.

Leo's taste in music's been different lately. Not necessarily in a bad way just in a way that was darker, more intense...

Less like Leo.

Bree let out a heavy sigh as she folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently, trying to ignore the loud screech of music playing loudly from Leo's room.

Then again Leo's been different lately.

It started a year ago, Leo disappeared and they had no idea where he was. They looked everywhere, searched all over town and even contacted Douglas in case the crazed scientist decided to try kidnapping Leo this time instead of his brother but even that proved pointless. Until Donald finally discovered that the inter-dimensional transporter had been used.

After a year of fighting with his own technology Donald finally managed to fix it, lock onto Leo's coordinates and get the boy back where he belonged. Unfortunately once they did, it seemed that it was too late. Leo was different.

For one thing Leo was taller, a fact that Adam whined about for hours after Leo returned, but other than that Leo was different.

He was broken... empty.

He wouldn't talk about what happened to him, what the other universe he went to was like or even what he saw. He was happy to be home. In fact Bree's sure she hasn't seen the boy that relieved to see is mother since they first met that first day in the lab. He put up a good front, smiled and laughed the way he used to but none of the smiles ever reached his eyes. He had night terrors almost every night for those first few weeks, screaming at the top of his lungs and clawing at the bed sheets until someone managed to wake him and even then Leo would shut himself away, deny that anything was wrong and refuse to say anything else on the matter.

He had dreadlocks when he came back, dreadlocks which he hacked off one night after one of his night terrors and ended up cutting down to his skin in his efforts to get rid of them. And then of course there was the collar, the one he didn't have when he disappeared but wouldn't take off once he got back. He refused to take it off; he said it felt safer having it on and considering the boys fragile state they didn't want to aggravate him anymore than he already was.

Things improved eventually but that's only because of Douglas.

Bree looked up at the ceiling with a frown.

A few months back they ran into Victor and were forced to deal with him and all his crazy. Douglas went over to their side, they were exposed to the world, Leo's arm got crushed and he became bionic.

After that Leo and Douglas got close. the evil scientist is the only one Leo would talk to about what happened on the other side, as they've started calling it, Douglas is the only one that could get him calm after a nightmare and he's the only one who could get him calm when Leo had an episode, like he's having now.

Bree went up to call Leo down for dinner. In hearing the music playing from his room she took in a deep breath at the reminder of just how different Leo was. Once she got to his room she opened the door and froze at what she saw.

Leo was pacing back and forth looking frantic as he constantly pulled at his clothes and felt for the collar around his neck. What really got the speedster was the knife he had clutched in his hand as he paced back and forth.

They've had suicide scares with Leo before.

Once they found him in the corner if the bathroom with his wrists slashed as he rocked back and forth, panting frantically. Another time they found him passed out with several empty bottles of sleeping pills on the floor. Both times they were scared senseless and both times Leo would just lock himself away refusing to talk to any of them about it. But when Douglas moved in all of that changed.

With Douglas there Leo had someone to talk to so they never had to worry.

They haven't had another scare.

Until now.

 _As it all falls down, do I walk away?_

 _Or do I stand my ground and accept my fate?_

 _And there's the faceless cries, that twist my every dream_

 _And almost every night, I hear a demon sing_

 _Why are we going on this way?_

 _Why do we play these games in vain?_

 _Nothing's gonna break it down and build us back again_

Bree raked a hand through her hair, she wants to help Leo, she wants to find out what's been tormenting her little brother and just make whatever it was stop. But Leo wouldn't talk to her or Adam or Chase or even Tasha only Douglas and none of them could understand why.

When someone other than the evil scientist tried to calm him down he'd lash out at them. He didn't do it on purpose of course, they aren't even sure if Leo's aware of what he's doing when he does it. His eyes fill with panic and fear and it becomes clear that his mind is somewhere else. They can't calm him down so then Douglas takes over. He locks himself alone in a room with the boy and eventually Leo calms down but they don't talk about it to anyone else. Douglas said that Leo didn't want him talking about it and he was trying to respect the teen's wishes. Something that seemed odd since Douglas didn't usually care about anyone other than himself. But he clearly cared about Leo.

" _Just give him some time, he'll tell you if and when he's ready."_

But it's been months, Leo's been getting better but he was still a wreck. After he gave Leo his new arm it seemed that all Leo had time for was training.

He was obsessive, always training in the simulator or doing target practice with Douglas, sometimes he'd work himself to the point of exhaustion. Donald hadn't been too happy about that and Tasha was even less, but Douglas insisted that this was something Leo needed and he promised to make sure that Leo didn't take it too far.

"What's wrong?"

Bree looked up to see Douglas walking towards her and let out a heavy sigh.

"I came to call him up to dinner and-"

"And what?"

"He has a knife, he's not doing anything with it, just pacing back and forth but-"

"I get it," Douglas interrupted with a heavy sigh, "Just go down stairs I'll take care of it."

 _So why did the path have to lead this way?_

 _Black is the soul that's led astray_

 _You're leading me to places I can never follow_

"Wait." Bree started and Douglas paused to look at the girl and Bree gave another sigh, "It's getting worse isn't it. It was better a few months ago but now-... did Leo tell you."

"I can't tell you, you know that Bree."

"But-"

"Leo made me a promise." Douglas said with a sigh, "Besides I'm not sure you'll understand-"

"Then help me understand. I can't just stand here and do nothing while my brother falls apart."

"Bree-"

"Douglas please!" Bree begged and the scientist dragged a hand over his face as he took a deep breath as he spoke, "Alright, alright. But you're the only one who knows, you can't tell anyone. Not even Adam or Chase."

Bree paused, she isn't sure if she can do that. Adam's been a wreck since Leo came back, they were always close but now Leo's just cut him out completely and Chase-

"They'll want to know, they're just as worried as I am about-"

"I'm already going too far by telling you. You can't tell them alright?"

The speedster bit her bottom lip.

"Bree!"

 _And when you cry, the tears are a cleansing bitterness_

 _I'm out of time, I'm slowly dying give me back my life!_

"Alright fine. I promise."

Douglas nodded before taking one more breath as he stepped closer to the girl, "When Leo got sucked in to the transporter he was taken to another dimension."

"We already know that, we know whatever happened there made Leo the way he is right now."

"What you don't know is where he went." Douglas interrupted smoothly and Bree frowned, "And where did Leo go?"

"The Stygian Penal Colony in the Hades universe."

"Penal Colony?"

"It's a rumor a myth in the scientific community and only among those that actually believe in a multiverse theory and intelligent life on other planets. This rumor was started by some guy that claimed to have travelled through the multiverse. I'm not going to get into everything he said right now, what's important is the Stygian Penal Colony."

"And what is the Stygian Penal Colony?"

"An inter-dimensional prison."

"A what-"

"Apparently there are some bad people out there, people worse than me or even Viktor. They're too dangerous to be let left in a conventional prison, too bad to be left to human governance so they're sent to the Penal Colony." Douglas took a deep breath, "It's a planet, worst in the multiverse. It has food and water but there's little to no sunlight and the beings that are actually born there are barely human. When a criminal is sent there it's meant to be a life sentence. They used to have guards and peacekeepers but they didn't even last a week. Soon enough it got clear that they couldn't have any personal there anymore, if the prisoners didn't get them then the planets animals would so they put a lock the jump gate going to the planet so it only goes one way."

"A prison that has the worst criminals in the universe with no guards?" Bree's eyes were wide, "That's where Leo went?! Oh my God."

"Before you start freaking out, Leo got off easy."

Bree stared at the older man in shock, "He got off easy-"

"Leo says that he met someone who took care of him and kept him safe. A man named Yulaw."

"If Leo was safe then why is he the way he is right now." The speedster said as she stepped forward with a glare, "If he took care of Leo then why is he so… broken?"

"Because sometimes safety comes at a price." Douglas took a deep breath, "Bree you need to understand, from what Leo told me this guy commanded every other prisoner on the planet, he controlled them, they were all terrified of him. To have that kind of control over the universes worst he must be powerful beyond anything any of us have ever seen. Considering where he was, Leo should consider himself lucky Yulaw decided to protect him."

"There's something you aren't saying." Bree paused for a moment, folding her arms across her chest as she spoke, "Exactly what kind of price did Leo have to pay?"

Douglas looked her dead in the eye, "C'mon Bree, don't be naïve. There's only one thing Leo had to give."

Bree just continued to stare in confusion and Douglas swallowed hard trying to find a way to say it without actually saying it until it hit him and he cringed, "Leo's always been kinda cute, Marcus used to say so all the time."

Bree's frown just got deeper until it hit her and she gasped, "No…"

"Bree-"

"Leo didn't! He'd never-"

"Between giving it up willingly and having it forcefully taken away from him, what other choice would he have had?" Douglas asked with a glare, "It took Donny a whole year before he actually managed to fix the transporter and get the kid back. Leo was fifteen he wasn't in any shape to take care of himself let alone stay alive on a planet made entirely of worst people in the universe."

 _Black is the soul that's led astray._

"I just… I can't believe." Bree cut herself off with a deep breath, "So this Yulaw is why Leo changed, he hurt him."

"It's more complicated than that. Leo started depending on him. Yulaw became his whole world and that collar he wears-"

"Yulaw gave it to him. Leo's in love with him?" Bree finished and Douglas shook his head, "It's sort of like Stockholm syndrome, you know, when a kidnap victim falls in love with their captor? Only unlike most victims, Leo knows it's wrong, he knows that he got hurt and he shouldn't be feeling the way he does but he can't stop wanting him and that feeling is what's tearing him apart. That's why he keeps acting out, he feels like he's losing control."

Bree sighed, "Why didn't he tell us any of this? We could've helped him! Why tell you but not us? You tried to kill him."

"That was months ago," Douglas said with a roll of his eyes as he turned towards the door pausing as he reached for the doorknob to Leo's room, "Besides Leo and I have more in common than you'd think."

"What are you talking about?" Bree asked with a frown but Douglas just shook his head, "That's not important…since you know now; I could use a little help. We should go in there, he's been alone too long. Ready?"

Bree took a deep breath before nodding as she stepped forward, "Yeah."

Douglas watched her for a moment before opening the door and the scene was the exact same way it was when she walked in earlier. Leo was still pacing, still tugging at that damn collar and still with that knife in his free hand. The song changed.

 _Alone and come undone_

 _As my tears create a sea_

 _Have I been awake so long?_

 _Aa the devil's waiting for me_

"Leo." Douglas started as he entered the room slowly approaching the teen who hadn't so much as glanced up at the intrusion, "Leo what's wrong?"

"I can feel him."

"Feel him?" Douglas stopped just a few feet away from where Leo was pacing and Bree stayed near the door, "Feel who?"

"Under my skin, everywhere. He's getting closer and I-I can't..."

Leo kept pacing and Bree couldn't stop herself from asking, "Who's getting closer?"

Leo's head snapped up and Bree had to fight against the urge to gasp at how empty and terrified his eyes were. The teen looked away and kept pacing as he fingered the collar, "Master Yulaw."

 _Looking for that special sound_

 _That's coming for me_

 _It's never gonna take me down_

 _Please come for me_

Douglas took a step closer, "Leo that's impossible, he can't get to you anymore remember, he's in another universe billions of light-years away."

"I can feel him."

"Are you sure it's not just-"

"I KNOW WHAT I'M FEELING DOUGLAS!" Leo suddenly snapped and his hand clenched around the knife in his hand causing Bree to jump and Douglas tensed, Leo's eyes started to fill with tears. "I feel him everywhere, my skin won't stop crawling cause I know he's getting closer I can feel it why won't you listen?!"

"O.K, O.K I believe you, I understand, just calm down." Douglas said just as he managed to grab a hold of Leo's shoulders and the teen stilled, "Just breathe. Remember I taught you how to do that? So just breathe with me in and out. C'mon."

 _In another way disease been torn_

 _That depression's ecstasy_

 _Haven't been awake so long_

 _The devil's coming for me_

Leo did as he was told, letting Douglas steer him towards the bed and sit him down before he took the knife from the teen's hands. Bree moved forward and Douglas handed it to her while Leo tried shut his eyes and tried to slow his breathing.

"That's it, in and out." Douglas let out a sigh, "Tell me what happened? Why do you think he's coming?"

"Last night when I was in the shower, I heard his voice." Leo breathed swallowing hard as he looked right into the scientist's eyes, "At first I thought I was imagining it but then, I heard him say, he told me to open the door. He said it'll hurt more than it needs to if I don't."

"Door? What door?"

"The transporter." Leo said quietly and Bree frowned, "Leo Mr. Davenport dismantled the transporter after we got you back."

"He told me how to put it together again, where each part should go and how to get enough power to start a reaction." The teen's eyes suddenly started to fill with tears as he looked up at Douglas, his voice started to crack, "I'm so sorry Douglas…"

Bree blinked in confusion and Douglas' eyes went wide as he spoke. "You put it together again didn't you?"

The girl suddenly gasped, "Leo you didn't."

"I had to do it, I couldn't-he wouldn't stop…" Leo said as he wrapped his arms around his waist and looked away Douglas took a deep breath. "Where is it?"

Leo nodded to the side, "In the closet."

Douglas walked over and opened the closet door letting out a sigh of frustration when he saw the machine stowed away way back in the small room behind Leo's clothes, "Jesus, Leo we talked about this. You're not in the Penal colony anymore you don't need to obey him. And he isn't here!" The scientist said as he started moving the individual pieces of the machine from the closet and Leo took a deep breath, "I know that."

"After everything he did, you should be glad that he can't get to you anymore. We need to get rid of this thing." Douglas let out another sigh as he rubbed his temples in frustration before glancing back at Bree as he left the room. "I'll be right back, keep an eye on him."

Bree swallowed hard as she looked down at Leo with wide eyes before quickly nodding her head, the idea of being alone with Leo when he was this unstable scared her a little, I mean he put the machine back together that left him broken in the first place. But at the same time she wants to help, she can't turn her back on him now.

"O.K." Douglas nodded as he quickly left the room shutting the door behind him.

Leo moved lying down on his side facing the girl with his arms still wrapped around his waist and Bree squirmed a bit under his gaze, empty even through the tears that fell down his cheeks.

 _Take a look around_

 _Help me_

 _I see this losing little face_

 _Staring at me_

"So he told you huh?" Leo suddenly said and Bree started fiddling with the knife in her hands before she spoke, "Yeah."

Leo gave a humorless snort, "You probably think I'm such a freak."

"No, no Leo…" Bree paused, setting the knife down on Leo's desk making a mental note to make sure she took that with her when she leaves the room as she sat down by his feet on the bed, "You have no idea how worried I've been, how worried we've all been since you came back. You haven't been yourself and… I'm sorry about what happened in the other world, but I'm glad I at least know what happened. I wanna be able to help you. If you'll let me."

Leo tilted his head so he was looking at the girl before just lying back down to stare at the door, "You can't."

"Why not?" Leo just shook his head still staring at the door and Bree let out a sigh, "Why will you let Douglas help you but not me?"

"Douglas is the only one that understands." Bree resisted the urge to sigh again as Leo spoke, "He never told you about Krane, did he?"

"Tell us what?"

The song changed.

 _It's the pretty little way you hold your head_

 _It's like our sanity is hanging on a thread_

 _The flesh is cold underneath your nails_

 _And the look you give, it never fails_

 _I love the way you hurt me_

 _I love that you don't care_

 _My love is dark and twisted_

 _And I scream when you're not there_

"The first time master Yulaw said it was punishment." Leo said still not looking away from the door and Bree was somewhere between relieved that Leo was opening up to her and frustrated since he seemed to be changing the subject. For the moment she chose to just listen as the teen spoke.

"I was trying to find a way to get back home, but it was hard cause master Yulaw forbade me from leaving the citadel without him. He said that it was safer if I went with him but I knew none of the others would touch me cause of how scared they were of him. So I left one day when he was out and I ended up walking into some kind of lab near the place where they had the jump gate where new prisoners are sent through. Master Yulaw was experimenting on new inmates, trying to find a way of changing the flow of energy so people could leave the Colony… it was horrible, most of them got ripped apart by the energy the jump gate generated and the others probably wished that they hadn't survived." Leo let out a sigh, "I freaked out, he caught me and then he punished me for sticking my nose where it didn't belong."

Bree paused, "Punished you how?"

Leo kept staring at the door, "Before that he never made me do anything, just made a show out of making sure that everyone else on the colony knew not to touch me. He'd just like kiss me or whatever. But then I disobeyed…"

There was a pregnant pause even over the sound of the music and Bree's stomach dropped.

"No… but Douglas-"

"Douglas doesn't know about the first time. But he knows about everything else. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would but it still felt like forever before he stopped." The teen said ignoring what she said and the way her face paled, "When I woke up the next day he was out again, didn't come back till later that night, same thing the next day and the day after that. He just sort of ignored me till like a week later when he called me into his room he said, from now I have to earn his protection. He said he found a way to leave the Colony and if I behave he'll show me how, he took me against the table that time. Next time was on the fucking balcony after night fall, right when everyone was coming out-"

Bree was at a complete loss for words, "Leo-"

"Heck of a way to figure out you're gay huh."

Bree paused, "Leo what happened doesn't mean you're-"

"I liked it." Leo said looking up at the girl with his eyes still as empty as ever, "The first time hurt but that was just the first time, a month into it; when he kissed me I'd kiss him back. I stopped fighting him, stopped trying to think of a way home."

"Douglas said it's sort of like Stockholm syndrome," Bree said letting out a soft breath, "You were with him for so long you just feel like you're in love with him."

Leo frowned, "Love?"

"Isn't that… I mean the way you talk about him, I just thought…" Bree trailed off completely unsure of what to say as Leo stared back at her.

"I'm not in love with him," The teen said evenly as he went to lie back down on his side, "I just need him."

"Why?"

"I don't have anyone else."

"That's not true." Bree said moving so she was crouched down in front of Leo's face as she spoke, "You have me and Douglas, Adam, Chase, Tasha and Mr. Davenport."

Leo's eyes filled with even more tears, "You don't understand."

"Maybe not but you don't have to go through this alone, we're all right here if you need us no matter what." Bree explained as she put a hand on his shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze "And if you really are gay then, we can help you work through it but you're not going to get anywhere locking yourself away in your room whenever things get tough."

Leo laughed only for it to come out in a broken sob, "What if you can't help me?"

"We can and we will," Bree said fiercely as she looked right into the teen's eyes, "But you need to let us in so we can try alright?"

Leo's lips twitched up into a slight smile as he reached out to wrap one of his arms around Bree's shoulders and pull her close and the speedster accepted the hug, "Thank you."

"We'll work through this I promi-"

Just then Leo suddenly pulled away like he'd been burnt before his entire body went rigid and he let out an ear bursting scream. Bree's eyes went wide and she immediately got up to her feet.

"Leo what-"

"AARGH!" the teen screamed again, this time with his hands going up to grab a hold of the collar around his neck as he writhed against the bed. His back arched up of the bed and his jaw clenched in pain as foam collected around the edges of his lips, Bree was about to turn back and call for help when the Transporter near the closet suddenly beamed to life and started to hum and glow.

Bree looked back to the bed to find Leo still grasping at his collar in the midst of his fit and she suddenly realized what was going on. The speedster immediately moved closer and tried to grab a hold of the collar to somehow get it off, but the moment her hand made contact a wave of energy suddenly erupted from the collar and she was thrown back hitting the wall hard before she slipped down to the floor.

The machine's glow grew brighter and the humming grew louder but Bree could barely move as the air was knocked right out of her when she hit the wall. Leo let out one more scream before he collapsed into the bed and Bree struggled up to her feet only for the glow from the transporter to become blindingly bright and force her to stop right in her tracks.

"Leo?!"

The humming reached its crescendo and Bree had to shut her eyes and shielded her face until the humming eventually stopped and she slowly pried her eyes open to look through her fingers. The music had stopped, the electrical system probably got fried by the energy blast. The glowing had stopped, Leo was passed out on the bed and there was a man standing just two feet away from the bed.

He had an average height, black hair and dark eyes, Asian and dressed entirely in black. The man's head gave a tilt as he looked down at his hands seeming to flex and curl his fingers before lifting his gaze to look around the room until his eyes fell on Bree and he smiled.

"You must be Bree, Leo's told me all about you."

Bree frowned in confusion as she stood up straight, "Who are you?"

"My name is Gabriel Yulaw," The man said as he looked back at the bed with another tilt of his head, "I'm surprised Leo didn't tell you about me after everything we've been through together."

Bree froze, "You're-"

"No matter, it's time for us to leave anyway." Yulaw said as he stepped closer to the bed, "Can't leave my pet behind now can I?"

The speedster's eyes went wide and she moved without even thinking about it, using her super speed to move to the bed and grab a hold of Leo and heading for the door only to gasp when Yulaw was suddenly standing right in front of it.

Bree stumbled back with Leo's unconscious form hanging over her shoulder, "How-"

"Impressive." The man started with a smirk, "But not impressive enough."

Before Bree could even begin to process that statement the air was suddenly knocked out of her all over again as she was shoved hard and hit the wall just beside the window above Leo's bed hard, causing the walls to briefly shudder as she fell down to the bed in a crumpled heap.

Breathing hard to try and catch her breath Bree looked up just in time to see Yulaw lifting Leo's body into his arms as he walked over to the window.

"It would be in your best interest if you stay away from me, lest anyone get hurt."

"Stop!" Bree croaked out as the man broke the window and jumped out of it, the girl tried to crawl off the bed and go after them but only managed to get down to the floor when the door suddenly flew open and Douglas appeared in the door along with Chase and Mr. Davenport.

Three pairs of eyes went wide and Donald immediately rushed over to her side, "Bree what happened? The lights suddenly just went off in the lab and-"

"Oh my God." Douglas suddenly said standing beside the transporter as soft wisps of smoke continued to rise from it, "Where's Leo?"

"H… took him, I tried to stop him but-"

"Wait a minute, who took Leo?" Chase asked and Bree felt her eyes grow heavy and her body feel weak but she was able to get one word out before she passed out.

"Yu-Yulaw."

And then darkness.

 **The end**

 **A/N:**

 **So like the Covenant story I'm gonna do a sequel to this to finish it off but only later. The deal with the iPod was; the date for the Korn Album was 2016 which is basically a year on after Leo was sucked into the transporter whereas the Penal Colony was in the year 3167 meaning that it came from Leo's universe. Meaning Yulaw found a way to pull it through from Leo's world, meaning he figured out where it was. So he was able to track Leo easier and use the collar to pull himself through the transporter.**

 **I know there's a lot of conflicting information in this but I'll clear it all up in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway please review.**


	17. Fifty Shades of Grey: Outside looking in

**A/N: Lab Rats/Fifty Shades of Grey**

 **Yes, I know. Don't give me that look I just got the idea and it wouldn't leave me alone.**

 **Chase/Leo, Christian/Anastasia,** _ **sort of**_ **Marcus/Leo (sort of), Leo/Christian**

 **Summary: Mr. Grey gets a new personal assistant and discovers that the teen is a lot more interesting than he'd first thought**

 **Warnings: BDSM themes (duh), dom/sub dynamics (double duh), underage sex, voyeurism. Christian is a little more human in this one and not the complete and total utter sociopath he seems to be. Smut scene included, but it's not between Christian and Leo**

 **Usual apologies**

 **P.S: Sorry for the inaccuracies. I've never actually read the books or seen the movie. I do however know some stuff since this movie and its books are all that anyone was talking about a while back (also I watched the cinemasins video and screen junkies honest trailer, if you haven't seen those yet you should)**

 **Ehhh… it should be fine**

 **P.P.S: the picture I had in my head of Marcus is the one from the last episode of bionic island**

 **P.P.P.S: I'm sorry, Christian Grey is a psycho, I didn't mean for this insanity to be this long.**

 **Disclaimer: See first chapter**

Mr. Grey's taste in music was a lot different than Leo's. He had a thing for the smoother stuff, jazz, soul, blues and classical music. Not that Leo didn't like _any_ of his music choices; after all there were a few genres that they could agree on.

For example classic rock.

Leo went sliding across the smooth wooden floors and came to a stop in front of the office door of the luxury apartment, bobbing his head to the music as he opened the door and went over towards the large desk on the other side of the room, setting his can of coke down on a blank sheet of paper on the table as he plopped down in the chair and turned on the computer.

He's only been working here for the past few months, ever since Douglas totaled the lab and Mr. Davenport lost his fortune. It all started when they decided to try and find some funding to rebuild the lab and help big D restart his company all over again.

Mr. Davenport had Leo go out to find sponsors for the jet pack stunt he planned on doing in Mission Creek and of course Leo found a sponsor for the flight from a shipping company called Go-go packaging and that was enough to help them rebuild the lab, it wasn't quite enough however to help Mr. Davenport out of debt so Leo went looking for another sponsor when he found one.

Sort of…

It was the day before the flight; he'd been running all over town when he got a referral to a company called Grey enterprises.

At first Leo hadn't been sure since the company was huge and not known for its sponsorships plus he didn't know much about the owner of the company, but then again not a lot of people did. Before calling to attempt to make an appointment Leo tried to do his homework on the company so he at least knew what he'd be dealing with. Again he didn't find much.

There were a few articles on the company, its prospects and investors but very little on its CEO Christian Grey.

Still, Leo's never been one to give in without a fight and with only one sponsor Leo was willing to give it at least one more shot. Surprisingly enough Leo got an appointment, although it was more like a conference call, unsurprisingly enough it took about ten minutes of smooth talking Mr. Grey's assistant to get him a phone call with the billionaire. The call itself was in a word intense.

Even over the phone Christian Grey had a presence and Leo actually found himself stuttering a few times until he finally managed to calm down his nerves and give a proper pitch. Mr. Grey seemed impressed, not impressed enough to agree to the sponsorship but impressed enough to let Leo come in so they could meet in person at least. He said he wanted to meet the young man that managed to soften his assistant enough to press for a conference call.

So, after the barely successful flight with Mr. Davenport Leo went in to see him even though the whole sponsorship was kind of a moot point since they already did the webcast stunt, but Leo was excited all the same. He went to the meeting, met Mr. Grey and learnt that as intimidating as he was over the phone he was twice as intimidating in person. There was just something in his eyes, something that put Leo off balance from the moment that he stepped in the door and made him feel oddly…

Enraged.

It was the strangest thing, Leo couldn't explain it. The first two minutes were spent with the man just sitting there watching the teen while Leo explained exactly why his step father needed funding and why it would be worth the billionaire's time to invest in him. For the most part Leo stuck to the story of a hacker that managed to steal their money and leave the company in some serious financial red tape. And Mr. Grey seemed to be buying it for the most part although it was clear that he knew Leo wasn't telling him the whole truth.

Still even though he sat there not saying a word and listening intently, Leo still felt oddly pissed off. There was something about this Christian Grey, something Leo didn't like and that feeling was what gave Leo the confidence to speak once he was finished and the CEO started asking him questions. At first they were simple enough, they were questions like what they'd be using the funding for and how quickly he'd start reaping the benefits of the investments then the questions started getting more personal. He asked Leo about his family, personal questions that he really had no business asking and Leo had no problem telling the man as such. Christian only seemed to smirk in return before going back to his q and a.

About an hour later Leo left confident in the knowledge that there was no way they got the backing from Grey Enterprise after his behavior but not really caring either.

He couldn't help it, something about the man just irked him. It made him feel annoyed and filled him with the urge to fight back and just rebel even though he had no reason to do any of that.

So it's needless to say Leo was surprised when he got a call from Grey enterprises about a week later informing him that his application for an internship was accepted and that he needed to report to headquarters the next day to start.

Leo was shocked, Tasha was excited, big D was happy for him but he pouted for hours since he didn't understand why Leo wouldn't ask for a job from him first even though he didn't really have much of a company to speak of anymore and the others just wanted to know why Leo hadn't told them that he applied for an internship. The problem is that Leo never applied for an internship of any kind with any company, not unless he did it in his sleep.

Nonetheless he went back the next day and was surprised for the second time when he was told that he wouldn't actually be working in the town office but that he'd be working as Mr. Grey's personal home assistant to help Mr. Grey with all his needs in his home office.

Leo was not pleased.

He hadn't planned on staying; he'd only planned on telling them that they'd made some kind of horrible mistake before refusing to take the job only to be informed of exactly what happened.

Apparently internship applications don't get processed that quickly let alone accepted that quickly, the only reason why Leo got the internship was because Mr. Grey had asked for him personally which is how he managed to go on the grid and hired so quickly. Mr. Grey said he liked his ambition, his drive and initiative he saw potential in Leo, potential that Leo could make use of once he learns how to use it. Leo was interesting and Mr. Grey had an affinity for collecting rare and interesting things. That's the reason, the only explanation Mr. Grey gave as to why he suddenly needed a personal home assistant. Leo was interesting and he wanted to see what the teen could do, what he was capable of.

So he got the job.

None of this however changed Leo's mind since he still had every intention of telling Mr. Grey exactly where he could shove his internship when he was informed of exactly how much he'd be making as a personal home assistant and Leo started to rethink his decision since really, there isn't a PA in the world that wouldn't kill to get that kind of salary. Mr. Grey said that it was an annual salary to be paid to his step father at the end of six months, meaning that Big D would get the money to rebuild Davenport industries, they wouldn't have to worry about the lab or any upgrades Adam, Bree and Chase might need and they'd get to have their cellphones back. And all Leo had to do was play the PA to some billionaire asshole for a few months.

All things considered, it was a good deal so Leo took it.

It's been five months and Leo only has one month left to go. So far he and Mr. Grey have managed to reach a common ground. Leo keeps his mouth shut about Mr. Grey's BDSM kink and Mr. Grey keeps the whole bionic superhuman teenager's thing a secret.

Yup, Leo's boss totally found out.

Apparently Mr. Grey likes doing intensive homework on his employees and always makes sure that he knows everything about them and I do mean everything. After a few weeks of in depth surveillance and digging into their records Mr. Grey found out about Adam, Bree and Chase's extracurricular activities and at first Leo was scared senseless, until the CEO just smiled and told him that his secret was safe. Apparently the non-disclosure agreement he made Leo sign at the beginning of their arrangement went both ways so he couldn't say anything even if he wanted to, not that he wanted to. Mr. Grey thought that the bionic secret made Leo a lot more interesting than he was before.

As for how Leo found out about the BDSM kink thing well that's a different story entirely.

Leo leaned back into his seat swerving back and forth a little as the screen lit up and he immediately got to work, checking on new emails first before grabbing the clipboard placed to the side, checking to see if Mr. Grey left any notes on what he was expected to do for the day only to give an exasperated sigh when he saw his to do list.

"Great." Leo mumbled out as he slid down into his seat, tossing the clipboard onto the desk and put one leg on the edge.

The to do list is unusually long today, meaning that Mr. Grey intended on staying very very busy today, meaning that Mr. Grey is having a very very bad day. Also meaning that Leo will be lucky if he gets home before midnight let alone before dark the way he's used to.

Leo bit his bottom lip as he stared at the screen in thought for a moment before he moved forward to snatch the phone off its perch on the desk and punched in a number on the receiver and it started to ring.

Leo swerved back and forth a little as he waited until the ringing stopped and the line was answered.

"Donald Davenport, genius inventor, soon to be billionaire and most handsome man this side of the planet. How can I help you?"

Leo smiled, "Hey big D its Leo."

"Leo? Aren't you supposed to be at work, you know with _him_?"

Leo almost gave a snort at the loathing in his father's tone when he said the last word. Mr. Davenport was happy for Leo, he really was and he was grateful for all the help that the money Leo was earning would bring in, but he wasn't so thrilled about Leo's employer. The illustrious Christian Grey since he was everything that he wasn't. At least for the time being.

"I just wanted to call and let mom know I'm going to be home late. Mr. Grey is in a mood."

"Alright I'll tell her." There was a pause, "You know Leo you don't have to do this anymore, the new lab works great and as for Davenport industries-"

"Big D, I know I don't have to do this anymore but… I want to. Besides helping out, this is a really good opportunity to get some work experience you know, prove that I can handle stuff on my own. I want to make you proud of me."

"Leo I'm already proud of you, we all are-"

"I know that but, this is just something I need to do O.K?"

The scientist let out a sigh, "Alright, have it your way. I'll tell Tasha you'll be home late so she won't worry."

"Thanks." Leo said with a small smile when he suddenly remembered, "Hey, big D is Chase there? I need to talk to him about something."

"Yeah, he's right here. Hang on."

Leo listened as the scientist called for Chase and the phone was passed on, he didn't have to wait long before the super genius spoke.

"You're working late again?"

Leo rolled his eyes, "Hey Leo, how are you? Oh I'm doing fine Chase, how about you?"

"Leo, I'm serious."

"It's just for a couple of hours. Mr. Grey left me this huge to do list and he's a total pain when things aren't exactly how he wants them." He could hear Chase growl in frustration and Leo sighed, "Look I'll try to be back home as soon as I can, I promise."

"Fine. This is just a little frustrating you know. You spend all your free time with him; it feels like we haven't gotten a chance to hang out in months."

"Months? You spent the night in my room last night remember? And that's totally ignoring what happened last weekend."

There was a pause and Leo couldn't help but smirk as he turned the chair so he was facing the window and that amazing view of the city since he could almost feel Chase blushing right over the phone, "Yeah I remember but that isn't the kind of hanging out I meant."

Leo could hear Chase get up and move to another area of the lab, where the beeping was loudest and he couldn't hear Mr. Davenport arguing with Adam and Bree in the background.

"Really? Cause I had fun last night didn't you?"

Another long pause and suddenly Chase's voice seemed to drop a pitch, Leo felt a shiver run down his spine at the tone as he spoke.

"Are you still wearing it?"

This time it was Leo's turn to flush and he shook his head before he remembered that the super genius couldn't see him.

"No." The teen admitted as he pulled his legs together and bit his lip, "I couldn't keep it in. Every time I felt it I kept thinking about you and I didn't want to deal with any problems while I at was at school."

"Bad boy." Chase said and Leo let out a shuddering breath, "You know what has to happen when you get back home right."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Leo said quietly when a voice suddenly spoke up behind him and he quickly turned the chair back to face the new occupant.

"Somehow, I doubt that call's work related."

Leo stared with wide eyes for a moment, barely registering Chase's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Leo-"

"I-uh-I'll see you later. Bye." Leo set the phone down a little too quickly fumbling with the receiver until he finally managed to get it set on its perch before speaking with all the composure he could muster. "Good afternoon Mr. Grey."

The man only seemed to smirk as he walked in further into the room, lifting a little black device in his hand to turn off the music before slipping it into his pocket and Leo let out a sigh when he realized that he wasn't in as bad a mood as he first thought he was.

"I thought you'd be at your office."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought you'd be at your office."

Christian watched the boy-teen sitting in his chair behind his desk for a moment as he stopped beside the table with one hand in his pocket. As always Leo was tense but he didn't look away. The teen kept eye contact with the man not showing so much as a hint of fear as he stared right back.

Brave, it's one of the reasons why he hired Leo in the first place.

But only one of the reasons.

Christian let his fingertips slide over the smooth finish on the edge of the table as he came to a stop, "I decided to work from home today." He said smoothly as he let his eyes drop to the can of coke and picked it up arching a brow at the teen as he spoke, "I'm surprised Chase lets you drink this stuff. I wouldn't let my submissive take this poison-"

"Yeah well," Leo got up from his seat and snatched the can out of Christian's hand, "Chase doesn't put me on a leash unless I ask him to." With that Leo took a sip from the can and walked right around the older man to snatch up the clipboard at the edge of the desk, "Working from home or not, you're supposed to be in a meeting right now, why aren't you?"

Christian gave a snort, "I rescheduled." He turned back to face the teen with a slight tilt of his head, "How often do you ask him to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Put a leash on you?"

Leo paused to look up from the clipboard to give the older man a look," That's not a very appropriate question to ask an employee Mr. Grey."

"Calling your boyfriend during office hours isn't very appropriate either Mr. Dooley."

Leo rolled his eyes, "I was calling to tell my family that I'd be home late."

"And send big brother a few goodnight kisses?"

Leo glared, "I'm not indulging you in your incest fantasies."

"Because you're already an active participant in your own." Christian said as he walked around to sit down in his seat only to find Leo's glare even darker than before, "For the last time, Chase isn't my boyfriend."

"Of course not, he's your master."

Leo gaped at him before he quickly shut his mouth and smirked, "Chase and I are just having fun, but that's more than I can say for you and _Miss Steele_ now isn't it."

Christian looked up at the teen and saw him flopping down on the seat in front of his desk with a triumphant grin as he flipped through the pages on the clipboard and resisted the urge to growl.

Anastasia left the night before, with the promise to never return and Christian felt-

He doesn't want to think about how he feels right now but there are other things he can focus on.

Leo leaned back in his seat and put his feet up on the table, not really for comfort but because he knew how much it would annoy the older man and it did. Sometimes Christian thought that maybe Leo was trying to get himself fired and sometimes he knew Leo was trying to get himself fired. See, Leo couldn't just quit since just quitting would result in him losing the money he'd earned until that point but if he was fired or rather released from his obligations he'd still get paid as per the agreement noted in his contract.

But Christian couldn't find it in him to fire the teen the way he so obviously wanted, Leo was interesting in a way that Christian couldn't really understand. There was an obvious resistance in Leo, an insistent rebellion that he could feel the moment they made contact and Christian felt the desire, the need to dominate him.

It was different than it was with Anastasia, with her it was her innocence that drew him to her. She was so pure and so untainted by the world, he couldn't help but think of all the things he could teach and show her. He dreamed of how he'd mold her into the perfect submissive, to make her his and only his. But Anastasia proved to be…

Disappointing.

He cared for her, he really did but he couldn't deny the fact that she just wasn't all he'd hoped for. Like most men out there, Christian had needs and Sadomasochism was one of those needs. It sounds insane to most people but Christian needed to hurt someone.

God, saying it that way sounds insane even to his own ears but it isn't.

BDSM, dominance play it's about taking away someone's free will, controlling it, inflicting pain but the key part to it; the most important aspect of BDSM is consent.

That's what it was all about, that's what made it the most satisfying.

The knowledge that someone wasn't just giving themselves to you because they have no choice but because they wanted to. That someone is giving you their freedom and letting you dominate them in whichever way you want because they want you to, because they need you to take control as much as you want to. That's what separates the so called monsters from the rest of humanity.

" _You're a monster."_

" _Don't ever come near me again."_

Christian tried to push the memory to the back of his mind. Anastasia's face was flushed and streaming with tears, an expression that Christian might have appreciated if only he knew that it wasn't caused by him hurting and scaring her so badly.

He really does care for her and he didn't want to hurt her, at least not like that, but she isn't what he needs. No matter how hard he hoped she would be.

"If you rescheduled your meeting with the tech people for tomorrow, you'll have to move the lunch date with Dalton industries." Leo said idly as he took a sip of soda before setting it down on the table to flick through the papers, "Your morning's fully booked and with all that extra time you've been taking off to spend with your _project_ , there won't be time to reschedule again."

Christian just watched the teen for a moment.

Despite the fact that Leo tried more often than not to get on his nerves, he still did his job and he was good at it. Best assistant that he's had in a while although that's not the only reason he's keeping Leo around.

As previously stated, Christian saw something in Leo. First it was just amusing, watching the teen squirm and do all he could to resist his authority and then it started to get annoying which was one of the brief moments he thought of firing the teen and then he saw bruises on Leo's wrists.

It was then that he realized that he's never seen Leo in short sleeves. Later more bruises showed up, Christian noticed each one. When he asked Leo would look away and say it was nothing, but none of the excuses he came up with made sense. So it's no surprise that Christian jumped to the very first assumption that came to mind.

Skinny, nerdy kid with brand new step siblings all of whom basically had superpowers and a mother that was always working and never home.

He thought Leo was being abused and after everything he went through in his past he was determined to make sure no one else went through what he did. He knew that Leo wouldn't own up to it himself so he had more surveillance done on the family, trying to find evidence of the abuse only to stumble on something completely unexpected.

His people got surveillance footage on Leo.

It started off looking innocently enough, with Leo in his room studying with his brother Chase. They talked about school, some girl that Leo was interested in named Janelle and the last mission the bionic teens went on. It didn't seem like anything was wrong and he briefly wondered why his investigators thought it was necessary to see this particular footage when the study session suddenly took a turn.

Leo made a joke, something about Chase never getting a girlfriend and Chase seemed to blush before he suddenly pulled the shorter teen closer, right over their math homework and almost exactly on his lap as he said,

"Why would I need a girlfriend when I already have you?"

Christian watched in shock as Chase told the other teen to get on his knees and Leo obeyed without even the slightest bit of hesitation. Things escalated quickly after that until Christian finally saw how Leo got those bruises around his wrists. Chase had taken off his belt and used it to tie Leo's wrists together and a discarded tie as a blindfold over Leo's eyes. The younger teen gasped and groaned as Chase fucked him on the double bed until they both came and were left spent.

It was… hot.

Christian swallowed hard as he tried to wrap his mind around what he'd seen his strong headed annoyingly rebellious assistant do with his brother, but what really got him was what happened next.

Chase pulled Leo closer grabbing him by the back of his neck, not even taking the blind fold off as he whispered,

"Are-are you O.K?" Chase asked between panting breaths and Leo nodded as he replied sounding equally breathless, "Anyone ever tell you you're a total control freak?"

"But you liked it right."

"Definitely, the blindfold thing is a little weird though. You know Trent had me tied up and locked in the locker room with a blindfold yesterday. I didn't get out till Adam came looking for me."

"I know it's where I got the idea." Chase admitted with a smirk and Leo gave a snort, "What are you and Trent trading torture techniques now? I wonder if Trent would take me in the showers if he found out that you did that last week-ah!" Chase's grip tightened and Leo let out a brief yelp before he rephrased, "Not that I'd ever let him. I know who I belong to."

"Who's that?" Chase asked but his grip only got tighter as Leo let out a brief hiss of pain before he spoke, "You."

"Good."

Christian was stunned.

Now he knows where those bruises on Leo's neck came from.

He didn't do anything with the footage at first, although he can't deny that it wasn't hard _not_ staring at the teen every time they were in the same room or that he didn't watch the video a few times afterwards because it was extraordinarily hard not staring at the teen and he did in fact watch the footage many many times before he actually confronted Leo with it. Not that he had to show Leo, especially since he realized that Leo wasn't in any danger.

Christian just really really wanted to.

He wanted to watch the shock and horror appear on the teens face and watch it happen in real time. Christian isn't sure when he developed the desire to see Leo squirm started, but he did know that he was enjoying it maybe more than he should have.

And Leo didn't disappoint.

The teen's expression was absolutely classic.

First confusion, then shock, horror and then complete humiliation.

By the time it ended Leo was barely even breathing and Christian was sure that the teen was more mortified than he ever has been in his entire life and a sense of immense triumph had suddenly come over him. Briefly he wondered what he and Leo were competing over for him to feel like he'd somehow won something.

But then Leo surprised him.

The teen took a deep breath, folded his arms across his chest and spoke with so much confidence Christian was thrown for a complete loop when he asked.

"Don't you have anything better to do than spy on me and my family?"

They were experimenting.

That was Leo's explanation for what he and his brother were doing and why.

Experimenting.

Right at that moment Christian felt himself deflate immensely just as the teen asked why he even cared about what he did in his spare time, Christian wasn't too sure himself but rather than delve into that mental dilemma he got up and told Leo to follow him as he left his office and the teen did as he was told.

Christian didn't know why but he needed to get Leo rattled, get more of a reaction out of him and seeing as how they seemed to share an interest Christian made a very gutsy move and decided to show Leo his play room the way he did with Anastasia just a few weeks before but not for the same reason. With Anastasia he wanted to show her what his interests entailed and exactly what he wanted from her with Leo he wanted…needed to make the teen squirm, break through that resistance.

And again, Leo's initial reaction wasn't disappointing.

It was annoyingly amusing how Leo had assumed that Christian was talking about a room filled with electronics and games when he said playroom like Anastasia. When he opened the door and let the teen inside Leo just stared with wide eyes and a gaped mouth until he eventually just gasped.

"Holy shit. No way…" Leo stepped into the room staring wide eyed at the whips and chains arranged against the walls, "What… what is-"

"My playroom."

"What do you play dungeons and torture?!" Leo asked incredulously and Christian couldn't help but chuckle, "Something like that."

"Oh my…" Leo said as he walked over towards the whipping bench, poking experimentally at the shackles attached to it, "What is this even for?"

"It's a whipping bench. You tie someone across it; use it to hold them down." Christian explained easily without much care and Leo looked back at him, "Why?"

The older man shrugged, "Why did Chase tie your hands together with his belt?"

Leo flushed as he looked around the room and his eyes seemed to go wider than before, "Wait a minute- so this… It's some kind of sex dungeon."

"Play room." Christian corrected as he stepped closer, "And it's not just for sex, BDSM is about more than just that-"

"BDSM?!" Leo all but screeched and Christian laughed, this was interesting and maybe just a little bit fun. Showing off his playroom without constantly worrying about the other persons reactions, with Anastasia he was constantly weary of anything he might do or say that might scare her off, but he didn't have that fear with Leo so he was relaxed and from this angle he could sort of see the humor in their situation.

Especially with Leo's expressions moving from horror to confusion every few seconds. Although he could see a spark of curiosity in the teen's eyes that in itself was intriguing. With Anastasia she was curious too, but that curiosity seemed to disappear the moment that her expectations and fantasies didn't match up with reality.

"Bondage, dominance, sadism and masochism."

"Oh that can't feel good." Leo had turned towards the row of floggers, inspecting each one Christian laughed, "You get used to it, I'm sure you and Chase will get around to that part at some point."

"What? Chase and I don't-"

"He tied you up, pulling tight enough to bruise, took away your sight so he'd have more control, gave you orders, you followed each one without hesitation and you enjoyed it." Christian explained smoothly as he walked towards the teen but Leo didn't say a word even as he finished, "Bondage, dominance, sadism and masochism. Isn't that what you were doing? Or is experimenting what it's called these days?"

Leo took a deep breath, "And what if it is? He's not making me do anything I don't want to; this has nothing to do with my job so why do you care?"

Christian ignored the question, "He's not making you do anything you don't want? So you want Chase to dominate you?"

Leo gave and exasperated sigh as he raised his voice, "Why do you care?!"

Why does he care?

"It's interesting."

"Interesting?" Leo asked with an arched brow and Christian took a deep breath.

It's not often that he can speak about his interests in dominance and sadism, besides his dominant and Anastasia, Christian never spoke of this to anyone, because in a so called normal society these things weren't spoken of. The desire to dominate and control someone, people usually got locked up for expressing such desires. But here's Leo. An outsider, someone who had little experience in the world of BDSM, someone who wasn't intimidated by Christian or scared of him, someone that Christian didn't feel the need to immediately handle with kid gloves for fear of them freaking out on him. Someone he could actually talk to.

It's a nice feeling, knowing that you can share something with someone without fear of rejection and that feeling was something that Christian wanted to hold onto. The fact that Leo and his brother were sort of involved in the same thing only strengthened that feeling. In a way he was curious they were just kids and probably had absolutely no idea what they were doing and yet somehow Chase and Leo had progressed far more than he and Anastasia have. You know what they say about how different things are when you're on the outside looking in, when you're removed from the situation but still close enough for whatever's happening to be of interest to you.

So here's Leo, his annoyingly headstrong, frustratingly stubborn and highly ambitious assistant, slowly and possibly unknowingly entering the world of sadomasochism. While his relationship with Anastasia remained annoyingly stagnant.

So yeah, it was interesting. It was a distraction from his own failed attempts at gaining something similar, at not having someone just as willing to experiment as Leo apparently was with his brother in a way he felt like he was almost living vicariously through the teens. That was an incredibly creepy thought but Christian couldn't help it. His frustrations with Anna were wearing on him and he desperately needed someone to talk to, not just his dominant since he felt like she was too close to the situation to the world that he was so entranced in to really understand what it was like dealing with someone so pure and resistant. She's asked him many times why he keeps bothering with Anna when there are thousands others who would probably get into a dominant submissive relationship with him willingly. She just didn't understand, it wasn't just about satisfying his urges. There was something thrilling about having someone as innocent as Anna, someone that he could mold into the perfect submissive someone that he could teach. But Anna didn't just want to be taught, she wanted love and Christian couldn't give her that. She kept trying to change him in to her ideal version of what she wanted him to be.

In some ways that upset him, since she just wouldn't accept him for who he was but he couldn't because that would make him sort of a hypocrite since he was trying to change her as well.

He needed someone to talk to; someone who could get it but was still removed enough from the situation to give an objective opinion.

So he talked to Leo, which was admittedly stupid since Leo was just sixteen years old, but at the same time he was too lost in his frustrations to care.

He told Leo about Anastasia about their relationship about his mounting frustration at the girl's resistance and at first Leo just gaped at him, but later on as the conversation kept going Leo just frowned until he asked.

"If she doesn't want to do it then why not just move on, find someone else?"

Christian almost growled in frustration, "It's not that simple-"

"Yes it is."

"No its not. There's just something about her, an innocence that I just can't get over."

"Well that isn't worth much if she doesn't actually want it." Leo said matter of factly, "I mean look at me and Chase-I'm not saying we're into this, cause we're not O.K we're just messing around-but if I didn't want to do it he wouldn't try to force me into it."

"I'm not trying to force her."

"Then what are you trying to do? She said she doesn't want to do it, you said you can't give her a relationship so why haven't you moved on yet?" Leo's expression became incredulous, "Why hasn't she moved on yet?"

"I-"

"I mean, if I was her I would've been out the moment you showed me the sex dungeon."

"Play room."

"Whatever, my point is that this all seems really weird and I mean I'm not a psychologist but I'm pretty sure it isn't healthy." Leo gave a brief wave to the room, "Everyone has their kinks, but I always thought the point to that was doing it with someone that wanted to do it, not trying to brainwash them until they do."

Christian's eyes widened a bit, "I'm not trying to brainwash her."

"I'm not just talking about her, she sticks around even though you told her that you can't love her and in the meantime you're breaking all of your own rules. You need to take a step back and figure out exactly who's brainwashing who."

That was months ago.

Christian watched the teen sitting across him, thinking about his and Anastasia's relationship over the past few months. He was trying to groom Anastasia, turn her into the perfect submissive before he failed so spectacularly.

But just then as Leo's words came back to him, he couldn't help but ponder that very same question, exactly who was grooming who?

"Do you have any plans with Miss Steele?" Leo suddenly asked and Christian was forced from his thoughts.

"What?"

Leo arched a brow at him but still answered, "Dalton industries, since you're going to miss the lunch meeting I figured you could do a dinner meeting instead. Or am I going to have to change that so you can go out with Anastasia?"

Christian took a silent breath, "That won't be necessary, a dinner meeting's fine."

"Good." Leo said making the note, "You know it's been getting really hard trying to explain why you keep cancelling on meetings lately. I hope you've finally sorted things out with her cause at this point clients are going to start backing out and you still have to pay me at the end of this month. Macmillan already threatened to leave if you didn't start paying more attention and Crestfall-"

"You don't have to worry; I won't be rescheduling anything for a while."

Leo looked up at the man over his clipboard, "So you and Miss Steele finally did work things out?"

"No."

"No?"

"She left last night she won't be coming back." Christian said turning his attention to the monitor on his desk as he grabbed his mouse and started going through some files, Leo said nothing for a moment and Christian could feel the seconds go by as the silence grew until he spoke.

"She broke it off didn't she?"

Christian didn't look up and didn't respond just kept his eyes on the monitor, "You hurt her didn't you?"

Christian sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment before he spoke, "She said she wanted to understand why I wanted what I did."

"And?"

"So she told me to show her the worst of it."

"When you did she freaked out and left."

Christian leaned back in his seat, "Yes."

Leo set his clipboard down as he asked, "Wow, you know I figured since she stayed for this long that she might actually go through with it. Exactly what did you do?"

Christian sat back in his seat and shut his eyes, thinking about the moment in the playroom, when Anastasia asked him to hit her, when she counted with him, when she didn't say the safe word to show him that she was feeling pain. For a moment he thought that that was it, that they'd finally broken through the barrier of fear that she wanted it as much as he did only to realize that she didn't and his world came tumbling down around him.

"I hit her six times with a belt."

It was silent and for a moment Christian thought that Leo now viewed him in the same way that she did, that the teen was disgusted by him that he now wanted nothing to do with the older man.

But again, like so many other times, Leo surprised him.

"O.K… What else?"

"What do you mean what else?"

"I mean you hit her six times with a belt and then…"

"And then nothing."

"Nothing? What that's it?"

Christian opened his eyes to find the boy staring at him incredulously, "What?"

"She told you to show her the worst of it and all you did was hit her six times with a belt?" Leo asked seemingly dizzy with disbelief, "Did she not see the spiked floggers, chains and butt plugs?"

Christian sat up straight and watched the teen ramble on, when he told his dominant about what happened, she had been understanding but ultimately told him to just move on with his life she certainly didn't have this reaction.

"…what about the nipple clamps and the ring gags, I mean you didn't even use a whip or a riding crop all you used was a belt. Six times?! Have you actually used any of the stuff in that room or were just messing with me and six times with a belt is the worst you think it is?" Leo asked seriously and Christian almost felt offended for a moment. "Yes. I've used them before."

"So why just six times, with a belt?" Leo asked sounding like he was the one being offended and Christian huffed out a breath, "I thought it would be best at the time."

"You were still trying to hold back on her weren't you, because there is no way six times with a belt is the worst that it gets." Leo said with a sigh, "Well at least now you know she isn't cut out for it. If she couldn't handle that much then there's no way she would've been able to handle anything else."

Christian wanted to scream in frustration since the teen seemed to be rubbing salt into his fresh wounds until a thought came to mind and he couldn't help but ask, "And you would know that how?"

"What?"

"You said that it gets much worse than just six times with a belt, exactly how would you know that?"

If Leo's skin wasn't so dark, Christian was sure he would've been blushing as he shifted in his seat and looked away, "Well I mean you have all that other stuff. And I have friends who used to get spanked when they were younger; some of them probably would've killed to only get it six times."

"That's not it." He still wasn't looking up and Christian just knew, "Why do I suddenly feel like leashes and blindfolds aren't all that you and Chase get up to these days."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now about that meeting-"

"Leo, my investigators never stopped watching your house so you can either tell me or I can just get them to give me the video evidence. Your call."

It was a bluff, he had his investigators stop watching Leo months ago, but Leo didn't know that.

"You know your obsession with me and Chase is really creepy."

"We both know I don't care. Now are you going to tell me or not?"

The teen looked up at him for a moment and his jaw clenched before he spoke, "Absolute nondisclosure right?"

"Right." Christian said leaning back in his seat but kept his eyes on the teen, "So what's the worst Chase has done to you?"

Leo sighed as he put his hands on his lap and Christian arched a brow at the teen, "I'm waiting-"

"I'm not sure where to start alright?!" Leo snapped and Christian blinked in surprise and had to try hard to suppress a smile.

Sounds like someone's been busy.

"How about you start with the most recent scene?"

Another sigh, Leo started tugging at the collar of his shirt almost seeming to feel for something around his neck. It was a habit he knew that submissives usually did sometimes when they felt nervous, usually the kind that wore collars during play.

So he guessed one thing right.

"Last…" Another sigh, "Last weekend, we weren't planning on doing anything, I didn't know he was going to do anything but… My parents were out and so were Adam and Bree…"

"Go on."

Christian said as his heart raced in anticipation, which was somewhat ridiculous since he wasn't actually involved in whatever happened.

"You already know about Chase's abilities right?"

"Superhuman intelligence, telekinesis, magnetism, super senses." Christian supplied somewhat impatiently just wanting Leo to get on with it already.

"R-Right." Leo seemed to hesitate again, "I was in my room, playing a game on my computer when the lights suddenly went out, so at first I thought the power was out so I went downstairs to find Chase when… O.K so there was this one time when we had this situation with this guy-"

"You're deviating from the story."

"Do you want to hear this or not?" Leo snapped and Christian raised his hand in surrender and Leo continued, "His name was Marcus and one time I was trapped with him in his lair and he had this robot catch me and keep me up in the air and I swear he was going to kill me, I mean he looked like he was getting ready to tear me apart and he was all like, _'bad move Leo the robot would've been quick and painless compared to what I'm going to do to you'_ and I- I just… I mean I got away before he could hurt me but I-"

"You were turned on." Christian said with a smirk, "You told Chase about the fantasy and he decided to turn it into reality."

Leo leaned back in his seat, "Something like that… Anyway, Chase managed to get a hold of Bree's voice manipulation app and activated it in his chip. When I went downstairs it was dark and the next thing I heard Marcus' voice laughing so I freaked out and ran down to the lab only when I got there I couldn't move and I was suddenly levitating in the air and my clothes started tearing apart. I looked up and the lights came back on in the lab, I saw Marcus just sitting there next to my desk."

"He was there?"

"It was Chase. He was wearing a cyber-mask to change his face along with the voice app." Leo said with a roll of his eyes, "I didn't realize it until he said, 'I'm going to use a gag, three fingers down mean stop one means you're O.K, the safe word is tritan once the gag comes off'."

"Safe signals."

"We never do anything without a safe word. I realized that it was Chase and calmed down and then…

 _Leo's clothes kept tearing apart slowly, Marcus got up from his seat and lazily walked over pulling a long piece of cloth from his pocket as he spoke. "I said I'd do much worse than the robot didn't I Leo? Can't let you get away without making good on my promise."_

" _Marcu-" Leo was cut off when the taller teen quickly reached up to tie the material over his mouth, effectively cleave gagging the teen and pulling harder than he really needed to as he leaned up to speak in Leo's ear, "First, we'll shut that big mouth… at least until it can be more useful later." Marcus pulled back running his hand down Leo's exposed chest, "You've been making things really hard for me Leo, always getting in my way and being a little goody-goody. I think you need to make it up to me by helping me blow off some steam."_

 _Leo tried to scream through the gag and struggled against his invisible restraints but Marcus just smirked as he wrapped his hand around the teen's neck and hissed right against his ear, "Go ahead, scream all you like, you know how much I love to hear you make that sound. No one will hear you but me, not Davenport, not Tasha, not Adam or Bree and definitely not Chase."_

"And then…" Leo paused giving a sigh of frustration, "Why do you even want to hear this anyway?!"

Christian's eyes widened as the story was suddenly cut off and he felt like he was being cock blocked out of nowhere so it's understandable that he answered without much care-

"Because I'm a creeper that's obsessed with you and your brother. Now keep going."

Leo sighed…

 _Marcus stepped back and waved his hand, with one swift flick of his wrist Leo's clothes were ripped off in one fell swoop and Leo hissed at the brief sting of pain while the bionic teen chuckled as he stepped forward all over again with his hand moving all the way from Leo's shoulder down to his dick, "Just as I thought, still a skinny little shrimp, but I can still work with this. Who would've thought that you look so pretty under all those clothes but you know, I bet you'd look even better with a couple of marks on you."_

 _Marcus waved his hand towards the desk behind him and a bottle of lube came levitating up to him along with something Leo hadn't noticed earlier although now that he actually looks at his missions' specialist desk there's a lot he didn't notice._

 _Leo squirmed and gave a shout through his gag but Marcus' hand just reached out and grabbed his chin holding on tight as he hissed right into Leo's face, "Be grateful I'm in a good enough mood to prepare you first. I was planning on just tying you down and taking you dry but then you'd get worn out and I plan on playing with you for as long as possible. So shut up and stop squirming... be good and I'll make sure you enjoy it."_

Leo gave a sigh looking down at his lap as he spoke, "He prepped me, it went really really fast. Usually Chase liked to take his time and make me squirm, I mean a few weeks ago he got a ring gag to get me to drool while he played with me before fucking my mouth… but this time he had other plans and wanted to get around to them."

Christian shifted a little in his seat and pretended like he wasn't getting turned on while simultaneously hoping that his voice didn't come out as breathy as it felt, "What did he use?"

Leo swallowed hard, "He put a vibrator inside me, you know one of those wireless ones you can't tell if someone's wearing it. It felt… really really bad. I mean it was good but, he'd suddenly just turn it on and off between hits."

"Hits?"

"Leather belt." Leo said with a snort as he glanced up at the man for a brief moment before looking away again, "They were all uneven but I counted twenty-five. Four for every time I ruined Marcus' plans, three for that robot that ended up destroyed in his lair, four for following him home and fourteen for…"

"Fourteen for what?"

"Fourteen for every time I've let Chase fuck me since the lab blew up."

Christian's eyes widened a bit, "Twenty-five in one session? And you didn't use the safe word once?"

"No… but, like I said, they were all uneven." Leo sighed again, "It burned and stung, he'd suddenly turn the vibrator on just to make me scream the next time it hit. I'd already cum by the time he got to twenty-five. It just felt really really good and then he let me down, took the gag off, told me to get down on my knees. He sat down in a chair and I deep throated him. He said, _'I think we finally found something you're good at'_. Then he kept moaning and calling me a good boy and how perfect I was." Leo shook his head and gave a snort, "I always thought I was over the whole praise kink thing but then I came like a minute later without even touching myself. I was just so focused on the stuff he was saying and what it felt like to have him in my mouth."

Suddenly sitting still became difficult, it made Christian aware of certain growing problems so he got up from his seat and walked over to the other side of the room, towards the tumblers and whiskey he had resting on a table near the wall to grab the bottle and one of the glasses. Leo didn't look up when he did, he just sat there perfectly still.

"Then what happened?" Christian asked as he poured himself a glass, normally he wouldn't drink in the middle of the day but he needed a distraction. Time to collect his thoughts and remind himself that Leo's just his assistant. His annoyingly rebellious, intelligent, ambitious and somehow submissive assistant. Then again; Leo isn't his submissive, he's someone else's although the teen swore up and down that he and Chase weren't really like that.

Experimenting, he said. Briefly Christian wondered if Chase has even looked at anyone else since he and Leo started doing what they were doing. Is Chase aware of the fact that they're just experimenting? Somehow Christian doubted it.

Leo said nothing and the older man turned his gaze back on the teen arching a brow in question as he set the bottle of whiskey down, "Leo-"

"What do you think?" Leo said shortly without looking back as he turned his attention back on the clipboard, "Use your imagination. I'm sure you can figure it out yourself."

Christian paused, with his jaw tensing ever so slightly.

Cut off again.

Really, Christian isn't sure why he puts up with Leo, besides this as previously mentioned; usually Leo does all he can to get under the older man's skin.

There was just something so frustrating yet utterly addictive about this constant resistance he got from Leo that he just had to keep him around. Sometimes he thinks it's a dominant/submissive thing but then he'd remember that Leo was just so different from those that he usually took as submissives. Like Anastasia, sweet innocent Ana, so different from Leo who did all he could to annoy the man while Ana tried her best to please him. If Leo were his submissive… God, Christian doesn't know how many punishments he would have needed to give Leo in order to finally get him to give in and obey.

Would Leo ever even submit? Somehow Christian doubted it, despite the knowledge of what Leo got up to with Chase in their spare time. But they were just so different.

Even though the closest thing Christian has gotten to actually meeting Chase was watching him in a video with Leo but even then he could tell that in the way of dominance and authority, Chase was somewhat nicer than he was. So for Leo it was probably more of a situation that he trusted Chase rather than he absolutely respected his authority to such an extent that he'd willingly submit to him.

" _We're just messing around."_

Did Chase know that they were just messing around? Christian doubted it, but then again, what business is it of what his headstrong, ambitious, annoyingly resistant assistant did in his spare time? It wasn't any of his business Christian can admit to that.

Leo isn't his submissive after all; he has no right to ask. But he did ask, asked very often in fact and although he was always very hesitant about it, Leo usually told him about it and Christian almost seemed to revel in the stories of the activities that he was told about. Again, almost living vicariously through the teen or rather through Chase and when he did this, he couldn't help but wonder every so often, what it would be like to have Leo as his submissive.

In all honesty it's been a while since Christian has had a male submissive and he knows that the limits and expectations for male submissives were different than those if females. The last one he had ran off after he decided that he was bored with their arrangement and wanted something more permanent with someone who could actually love him. Christian didn't take it personally and they went their separate ways.

It was much less messier than the episode he had with Anastasia where she was determined to have him love her and he just wanted a chance to express his urges in whichever way he wanted.

" _We're just messing around."_

Christian set his drink down as he walked over to the seat in front of the table beside the one where Leo was sitting. The teen didn't look up, didn't acknowledge his presence as the older man came closer, not even when Christian put his hand on the seat and let his fingers brush up against Leo's shoulder as he sat down in the next seat, letting his hand stay on the arm rest of Leo's chair.

It was infuriating, how Leo resisted him, how he just didn't react the way that Christian wanted him to. Often Christian wondered just what it would take to finally make the teen break.

"Use my imagination?" Christian started as his head gave a tilt and he smirked, "I can do that."

Leo looked up that time and frowned, "What?"

Christian turned the others chair around so it was facing his own and he pulled it closer Leo blinked in surprise and immediately tried to squirm back.

"What're you-"

"Red means stop, green means go. You know this game, right Leo?"

The teen's eyes narrowed down at him as he set the clipboard down on his lap and folded his arms across his chest, "I'm not playing with you."

Christian chuckled, "I won't do anything unless you ask me to."

"Which I won't."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"This isn't part of my contract."

"Of course not, I have separate contracts for situations like these." Christian said as he took the clipboard from the teen's lap and set it down on the table. "Now what did you say again; I should use my imagination."

Leo just watched as the man pulled his seat even closer and Christian looked up at the teen "Unless you're afraid of what I might come up with."

Leo's jaw clenched visibly before he just gave a smile, "Green."

Christian chuckled, "So he's tied you up, gave you twenty five hits while you had a vibrator inside of you. Impressive by the way." Leo just stared at him as the man continued, "Gagged you, blindfolded you, put you on a leash, put a collar around your neck." this time Christian slowly reached up to touch the teen's throat, drawing a line all the way from his neck all the way up to his lips, "Fucked your throat as you so eloquently put it and just fucked you in general. Did I get all that right?"

"Yes."

Not a flinch.

Christian smirked, "Now what would I do?"

The older man said thoughtfully as he let his hand trail down Leo's chest to pull one arm away from his chest before doing the same with the other looking down at each wrist in his hands and gently feeling over Leo's pulse with his thumb.

"I wouldn't tie you down, because you're clearly past that." Leo arched a brow at the older man as he set his wrists aside on either side of the chair dangling over the arm rest, "No if I were Chase, I would've moved on to testing your restraint."

"Restraint?"

Christian's eyes snapped up to lock his gaze onto Leo's, "See how long it would take to make you crack. How much teasing, how many hits, what would drive you to the point of no return. So no, handcuffs or chains or ropes… just you. And if you move or speak, you lose. Could you do that?"

"Green."

Suppressing a snort Christian slowly reached up to tug his tie loose until it slipped right off his neck before moving forward to lift it over Leo's eyes instantly making the teen tense and he paused, "Are you O.K?"

Leo took in a shaky breath as he gave a nod and Christian's head gave a tilt as he finished the movement to tie the blue material at the back of Leo's head.

"You don't like the dark?"

"I don't like feeling vulnerable."

"What about Chase?"

"It's different with Chase. I know he'd never hurt me."

"So you're scared of me."

"I don't trust you, that's completely different." Leo said clearly and Christian's head gave a tilt, "Why haven't you tried to stop yet?"

"Curiosity." Leo shrugged, "You talk a big game, but compared to what I've had to deal with you're all bark and no bite."

"All bark, huh?"

"What-"

Leo gasped when Christian suddenly stood up and dragged the teen up along with him by his wrist, the teen jumped when he heard the sound of something crashing and falling to the ground before he was turned around and pushed back against a smooth hard surface. What he then realized was Christian's desk.

"Chris-" Leo was silenced when both arms were grabbed and forced up above his head onto the desk he could feel Christian leaning over him forever smelling of cologne and polished wood. Leo tensed all over again when he suddenly heard the man whisper against his ear.

"Since you insist that big brother isn't your master, then that's how you'll refer to me, understand?"

Leo didn't answer and jumped when he suddenly felt Christian's hand over his chest running down to the hem of his shirt, "Y-Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, master."

"Good." Christian said as he pulled back and let go of the teen's wrists, while his left hand pulled up the front of Leo's shirt pushing it up over his chest. Leo's breath hitched and he immediately moved to cover himself up when Christian spoke again.

"Remember, this is all about restraint. If you give in, you lose. Hands above your head, stay still." the older man explained and Leo felt the hand leave him. The teen tried to take deep steady breaths while his hands clenched on the edge of the desk above his head as he stared up at the darkness that the blindfold provided only to fight hard against the urge to jump and yelp in surprise when he felt something cold touch his skin.

A pause.

"Do you want to stop?"

Leo just took a shuddering breath but didn't say a word and the cold came back, which is about the same time that he remembered the can of soda on the desk and realized what the cold thing pressing against his skin was. Which unfortunately didn't make it any better since he could feel Christian close by, leaning over him as the cold of the can moved over his skin and caused goose bumps to appear, until Christian moved it over his nipple and Leo couldn't stop the gasp from leaving his throat.

Christian gave a snort as the cold moved over to Leo's other nipple and the teen just tried to keep still, fighting against the urge to squirm when the older man spoke, "I see someone has a weak spot."

Leo just tried to breathe as the cold moved back down, going lower and lower until he suddenly felt the button of his jeans come undone and he gasped.

"Red. Red!"

Almost as if he finally realized what a horrible idea it was Leo immediately jumped, moving off the table and snatching off the makeshift blindfold as he bolted from the room, "I need to go."

"Leo-"

Christian cut himself off as the teen left the room and he heard the front door slam shut a few moments later.

Well that was unexpected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was two weeks later when Leo actually saw Christian again.

He'd been avoiding the older man because of what happened, going as far as quitting his job with Grey Enterprises since he just couldn't gather the courage to be in the same room with him let alone talk to him for any length of time about any meetings or clients or gala events. Leo just wanted to pretend like nothing happened that last day in Mr. Grey's office, hell Leo wanted to forget ever meeting Christian Grey in the first place. And for a couple of days he did manage to forget.

It took a while but he managed to make up a story about exactly why he suddenly just up and quit his job when he was so adamant about keeping it before, convincing big D and his mom that he just got fed up with Mr. Grey's mood swings and just couldn't take it anymore. Although Tasha was disappointed that Leo missed out on such a great opportunity she accepted it and Donald seemed beyond relieved. Chase was a little harder to convince since he was the first one to see Leo after his last day at work and he knew that something was wrong with Leo no matter how much the shorter teen tried to deny it.

A few days later, Leo finally fell back into his old routine. He went to school, hung out with Adam, Bree and Chase, snuck out on the occasional mission and got bullied by Trent every other day. One thing that didn't go back to the way it was before however was his relationship with Chase. They used to just fool around before, experiment a couple of times.

It wasn't anything serious, honest.

But after what he let Christian do to him in his office that last day, Leo just couldn't do the things he used to do with Chase since he still felt so guilty about it all. He wanted to tell Chase what happened, honestly he did, but Leo knew that the moment he told Chase the super genius would lose it and things would turn ugly fast, despite the fact that the older man hadn't gotten all that far. But if Chase noticed that Leo was actively trying to avoid having sex with him, he never brought it up since the majority of their time together was spent just doing other things, whether it was hanging out with Adam and Bree or working on one of big D's prototypes.

It was two weeks later when he saw Christian again.

It was a Monday after school and Leo had just come up from the lab in the elevator with Chase, laughing at some joke that the super genius made that immediately left his mind the moment he saw the billionaire sitting at the kitchen counter with his mother standing on the other side.

Leo froze as the elevator doors closed behind him and Chase and Christian looked up just then to catch the teen's shocked gaze and gave him a pleasant smile. The same one he used on business associates and partners he negotiated with.

"Wha-"

"Oh Leo, there you are." Tasha said as she gave her son a wide smile and turned towards him, "I was just about to call you. Mr. Grey said he had something important to talk to you about."

"Mr. Grey?" Chase asked looking down at the teen in front of him and frowned as Leo just continued to stare. "I thought you said you quit."

"I did." Leo hissed out as he glanced back at Chase when Christian spoke, putting his hands together as he set them on the counter next to the steaming cup of coffee that Leo only just noticed. "He did, that's actually what I came here to talk about. I was hoping that I could convince him to return to Grey enterprises."

"Excuse me?" Leo asked incredulously and Mr. Grey's smile grew just a little more as he moved in his seat to reach into the pocket of his deep grey blazer to pull out an envelope and set it on the counter but didn't move it closer, "This is for you."

Leo hesitated, fighting back against the urge to snap and tell Christian to get the hell out but he knew he'd draw unnecessary attention if he did that and he didn't want to have to explain exactly why he decided to throw the older man out since he knew that his mom and Chase would definitely know something was up if he reacted like that. Instead, Leo stepped forward and reached out over the counter to take the enclosed paper, Christian seemed to move it back a little out of Leo's reach at the last second and the teen glared while the man kept that ever present smile on his face. The dark teen stepped forward and snatched the envelope away, shooting Christian one more glare before he ripped it open only to find a check inside.

Leo's eyes went wide.

He's never seen so many zero's on a page written out in his name before.

"No way." Tasha stepped up behind Leo to look over his shoulder only for her eyes to go just as wide as she gasped, "Oh my God." Chase moved forward as well, not wanting to look suspicious if he could see the check from so far away only for his eyes to go wide as well.

"That's your paycheck for the all the work that you've done over the past five months." Christian said smoothly as he stirred his coffee, "Minus the last month of course seeing as how you quit, but I'm hoping to change that today."

"You're willing to give this much, for five months' worth of work from an intern?" Chase asked incredulously and Christian's smile turned indulgent if not a little intrusive as he just stared back at the teen as he spoke, "Well, Leo's very good at what he does, of course I'm sure I don't have to tell you that."

Chase paused at the strange look he was given while Tasha just took a deep breath before she spoke, "Well as generous as this is Mr. Grey, I'm afraid I can't just let you give my son this kind of money… it's-it's just too much-"

"I understand your concern Mrs. Davenport, but I assure you that's a very fair amount. Leo's been very helpful over the past few months, he deserves every penny. Plus I see a lot of potential in him, which is why I wanted to offer him a more permanent job at Grey enterprises."

They all gaped but none wider than Leo, "What?"

Christian paused to take a sip of his coffee before he spoke, "You'll be doing the same job, same hours, same requirements only this time this won't be a temporary internship. It'll be contract based, which of course means that you'll need your mother's permission first."

Tasha let out a sigh as she took the check from Leo's hand and set it down on the counter in front of the man, "Mr. Grey with all due respect, Leo quit because he didn't want to work for you anymore. He says you're an _insufferable jerk_ and from what I understand he was willing to forfeit this five month paycheck just to get away from you. If my son is this adamant on not wanting to do something I assume there's a good reason for it. So again, I'm going to have to say no on the money and the job."

"I understand. But the offer's still on the table, if you and your son ever change your minds." Christian said with a nod as he took another sip of his coffee as he reached out to take the check and put it back in his pocket, "On the other hand there are a few other internships that I know about, that a few of my business partners are offering at this time as well. Leo if you have a few minutes I could tell you about them."

"That's very nice of you."

Chase frowned in suspicion, "You're awfully eager to help him aren't you?"

"I know budding talent when I see it. It would be a shame to see it go to waste." The man answered evenly and Chase's eyes narrowed down even more, but Leo didn't say a word. Tasha let out a sigh as she turned back to leave the room, "Well, we'll leave you to it. Leo show Mr. Grey out once you're done."

"We?"

"Yes, we." Tasha said with a roll of her eyes, "Donald's done something strange with the shower system in the bathroom and I need someone to help me figure it out before I end up flooding the whole thing and since he's still at work. Looks like you're it."

"But what about Leo?" Chase asked insistently and Tasha looked back towards her son who still hadn't so much as moved an inch, "Leo, are you O.K?"

Leo almost seemed to jump at the sound of his mother's voice and quickly looked back as he gave a nod, "Yeah, mom I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You guys can go; I'll show Mr. Grey out."

"O.K." Tasha said as she left the room and Chase hesitated before he followed her out and Christian spoke.

"So that was Chase, is he always that protective or was it just me?"

Leo didn't answer the question, "What're you doing here?"

Christian gave a snort, "Exactly what I said, I came to give you your paycheck and extend your contract."

"You said the contract would be null and void if I quit."

The older man shrugged as he lifted the coffee cup to take another sip, "I decided to amend it."

Leo let out a frustrated sigh before he just walked around the counter and headed straight for the front door, "Yeah well, I'm not interested so you might as well leave."

"You're avoiding me." Christian said simply and Leo paused half way to the door as the man continued, "Is it because of what happened last time?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're overreacting." Christian said as he set his cup down and smoothly slid from his seat as he approached the teen and Leo just stood still as the man came closer and leaned down to whisper near his ear, "I barely even touched you and you're acting like I shackled your arms and fucked you against a wall."

"It doesn't matter how far you got." Leo said as he stepped back to glare at the man despite the warmth he could feel burning in his cheeks, "It's about the fact that nothing should have happened in the first place."

Christian gave a small shrug, "Maybe, that's still no reason to quit."

"Sexual harassment is plenty reason to quit."

"Are you saying that you didn't want me to touch you?" Christian asked as he pulled back and looked the teen dead in the eye, "I asked you of you wanted to stop and when you used the safe word I didn't try to force you to stay."

Leo's jaw clenched and he swallowed hard, unable to answer that question as the man's intense eyes just continued to stare and he took in a deep breath and looked away before he spoke, "What do you want?"

"Like I said before you're good at what you do, I'd hate for one little incident to be the cause for me to lose a good assistant."

Leo frowned, folding his arms across his chest, "That's it, you just came here to pay me and offer me another job?"

"Yes, oh and one more thing." Christian said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out the check all over again to hand it to the teen and Leo hesitantly took it before he was handed a slightly larger envelop along with it. "What's this?"

"A contract."

"For the job?"

"Not exactly. That's part of a different offer that I wanted to make."

Leo arched a brow at him, "An offer for what exactly?"

"To be my submissive." Christian said simply sliding his hands into his pockets while Leo just stared back at him ion shock, "You want me to be your what?!"

"My submissive."

"What like Anastasia would've been?"

"Yes."

"This is a joke right."

"You know I don't joke Leo."

"No way, I'm not doing that!" Leo said shoving the envelope back into the older man's hand earning nothing more than a smirk of amusement, "Why not?"

"Why not?!" Leo screeched indignantly, "Did you just seriously ask me why I won't sign a contract that would bind me to being your personal sex slave?"

"Submissive, it's not all about sex Leo."

"I don't care what it's about, I'm not doing it."

Christian resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "It's the same as any other job Leo. You do what's expected of you and get paid for it."

Leo took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves, "I don't-… why would you even want me to be your submissive? Aren't you always complaining about how much I annoy you, how I don't do as I'm told?"

"That's exactly why I want you. Anastasia is a sweet girl but maybe she's a little too sweet. From what I understand there's a lot to be gained from breaking in a more resistant submissive."

"Yeah, O.K you're not breaking in anything around here." Leo said as he shoved the check back into Christian's hand and walked to the door to open it, "It's time for you to leave Mr. Grey."

Christian stood still for a moment before giving a snort as he left only to stop in the doorway. The older man suddenly moved closer to the teen, causing Leo's eyes to widen and step back at the sudden move while Christian put a hand on the back of the teen's throat and clutched tight, causing Leo to gasp when he spoke.

"When you get bored with Chase and I know you will," Christian started and Leo felt the older man slip something into his pocket with his hand lingering on Leo's waist a little too long while his fingertips brushed up against the line of skin exposed between Leo's jeans and the hem of his shirt, "You know where to find me."

With that Christian let go and immediately left the house, Leo stood frozen and watched him go before he quickly shut the door and leaned back against it. Searching in his pocket he pulled out the slip of paper that Christian put in his pocket and opened it to find the check. The teen let out a heavy sigh as he slid down to the ground with his back against the door and just stared at it for a moment.

He's not keeping it.

He's definitely not keeping it.

But…

Leo took the paper in both hands and lifted it up in a tearing motion only to fail before he could follow through.

He really shouldn't keep it.

The teen stared at the rectangle shape of paper and bit his lip only for his eyes to go wide when it suddenly flew from his hands and ripped up into pieces right in front of him.

Leo looked up and found Chase staring at him with an indefinable look on his face before the super genius spoke, "I heard what he said, were you going to keep it?"

Leo resisted the urge to look away and instead gave a snort as he got up from the floor and walked over to the other, "Of course not, he's an even bigger jerk than Trent."

"What happened the last time?" Chase asked and this time Leo couldn't help but pause before he walked up to the other and pressed a kiss against his lips, "He just teased me and he didn't get very far. It doesn't matter anyway because I'm not going back."

Chase wrapped his arms around Leo's waist and stared into his eyes, Leo gave him a smile as he wrapped his arms around the bionic teen's neck. "Good."

"Yeah." Leo said squirming a little when Chase leaned down to press a kiss on his neck, "Good."

 **The End**

 **A/N:**

 **Leo is not going back. Christian Grey is a psycho**

 **Please review**


	18. High school of the Dead: Control

**A/N: Lab Rats/High School of the Dead**

 **Leo/Takashi, mostly mentioned Leo/Adam, Leo/Chase, Leo/Janelle, Takashi/Saeko, Takashi/Rei, one-sided Takashi/Saya**

 **Cause I adore Leo the only non-Leo lab rats pairings I sort of like are Marcus and Chase sometimes but like a huge sometimes and any pairing involving Oliver, although I am not really a fan of** _ **Lab Rats: Elite force**_

 **Yes, High school of the dead was basically porn but it wasn't entirely without its merits, so here it is.**

 **Summary: Zombie apocalypse, Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase are sent to Japan to help out with the outbreak there. They meet the H.O.T.D gang and stuff happens.**

 **Warnings: light lemonade, infidelity**

 **Featured song:** _ **Purple haze**_ **by Jimi Hendrix**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The door leading up to the roof entrance shut with a slam.

The two teens were breathing hard, gasping for breath in between rough messy kisses while simultaneously trying to get rid of their clothes as quickly as possible. Two jackets hit the floor along with Takashi's shirt and Leo's gloves; Takashi bit back a gasp when the cold night air hit his skin in favor of pushing Leo's shirt up and over his head to toss it onto the ground as well. The bionic teen wrapped his legs around Takashi's waist letting out a moan as the raven moved down his chest, biting and kissing every patch of skin he could reach while his hands worked on their pants.

"Ah!" Leo yelped in surprise before it turned into a deep moan as he was shoved against a wall, dragging his fingers through Takashi's hair when the other teen moved up towards his neck and started grinding into him.

"Taka-shi!"

"Yeah?" Takashi husked with his voice just drowning in lust as he kept up his movements and Leo shivered in pleasure.

"This-This is the last-…last time, right?"

Takashi groaned as Leo lowered his head to start nipping at the other's neck and met him in his movements, "Yeah, last time."

"You have Rei and-and I have Adam."

"Ngh-what?"

"Saeko-… I mean Rei, yeah Rei remember?"

"Yeah, we should stop." Takashi said as he moved just as quickly as before and set Leo down on the hard concrete floor none too gently as he pulled back to yank off his belt, while Leo did the same with his own, "We should stop right now."

"Yeah we should stop." Leo said even as he kicked off his shoes and lifted his hips up to take off his pants before leaning up to capture his lips in another kiss and Takashi kissed back, forcing the teen back against the ground as he bit down harshly on Leo's bottom lip and the other teen groaned as he was ground into, rough jeans against his sensitive heated skin. "Oh fuck yes."

"Last time." Takashi breathed as he moved down Leo's neck and got rid of his own pants, "One last time."

Yup, the last time.

Like the last time was the last time, or the time before that, or the time before that, or the time before that or the time before that, or the time before that…

 **TWO MONTHS EARLIER**

They were in the basement of an abandoned building just a few miles away from the nearest town. The lighting was dim, since the only light source came from a couple of old light bulbs hanging around the underground room. There were a few boxes filled with training equipment and Kohta remembered that the mayor announced a new gym that would be opening sometime in the next month before the zombies attacked so they knew what they were for at least.

It was strange.

With one hand on either side of the teen's waist, holding another man like this... well, holding another boy like this since they were more or less the same age was strange. Of course Takashi is taller and more muscular... and he has more body hair but that didn't stop the other bossing him around like he basically owned him.

"Hey, Rick Grimes! Focus."

Takashi blinked and looked up at the teen in his arms who was staring back at him with an arched brow, not looking even a little fazed at the fact that he had another boy's arms around him. Not that there's anything wrong with that if you're into that sort of things, it's just not something that he's into.

Or at least, he doesn't think it's something he'd be into.

"Takashi!"

Takashi blinked again and the other teen frowned. "Do you always space out like this?"

"I-uh, no I-" Takashi gave a frustrated sigh, "Can we just get this over with already?"

Leo arched a brow at him but just shook his head as he took one of the hands on his waist into one hand while he put his other hand on Takashi's shoulder and he had to try hard not to jump at the movement but still took a deep breath.

"Alright, this is your first time so I'll try and hold back so you can keep up." Leo said with a cheeky grin that made Takashi roll his eyes as he continued. "We'll keep this simple. Forward, back, side, side, forward, back and repeat. Got it?"

Takashi nodded quickly before looking down only for Leo to grab his chin and lift it up.

"Don't look down. Then you'll definitely trip or step on my feet. Remember, eyes on me."

Takashi swallowed hard as he stared back into the boy's eyes before letting out a growl of frustration. "Exactly why are we doing this?"

"We're doing this because you don't know how to deal with girls without screaming or slapping some _'sense'_ into them and like Bree said this will help teach you a little patience."

"You mean the same Bree that left ten minutes ago?"

"She left because you're a jerk, now focus and we'll be done with this sooner." Leo said with a glare that made Takashi roll his eyes all over again when the other suddenly just pulled back. "Unless you'd rather just give up and you can deal with your girl problems on your own."

There was a brief pause and Leo just turned around to leave. "Whatever, Chase is probably waiting for me anyway."

Takashi watched as the other walked away and his hands clenched into fists as his jaw locked tight before he suddenly just let out a sigh as he rushed forward to grab Leo's arm and turned him around to yank him back, pulling so hard that Leo gasped when he collided with Takashi's chest.

"Ow, what're you made from stone?!"

"Don't... I-I'm sorry. So can we just get this over with?"

Leo pushed away from Takashi's death grip on his arms, "Yeah. Once I get the chance to breathe."

"Sorry." Takashi mumbled out as he let go and Leo gave him an incredulous look. "Geeze. If that's what you pulling feels like I can't even imagine what pinkie felt when you hit her."

Pinkie?

Saya.

But she was being hysterical and needed to be calmed down and besides, it worked for Rei.

Unfortunately his _calming_ methods weren't approved of by some of their companions. The bionic super humans to be exact.

They met Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase a few days ago. The same day the zombies made it onto the island, luckily after the hallucinogenic smoke from those branches wore off.

They were cornered and outnumbered with no hope for escape when the Davenports dropped in out of nowhere and helped them escape back to the mainland.

Apparently they were just one of the many teams that were deployed all around the world to try and control the worldwide outbreak turning people into zombies. Apparently the outbreak was controlled in the U.S. so there were a few extra hands available to help out everywhere else.

Unfortunately their transport was damaged in their escape and since their father hasn't been able to send a replacement they've been stranded in the city ever since. Of course Bree could have just taken them back one at a time using her super speed, but Mr. Davenport thought that it could be good if they just stayed in Japan and helped out with the outbreak.

Takashi didn't mind, not really anyway, especially since Bree took Alice back to the states since a zombie apocalypse is really no place for a child. The little girl often called in to tell Takashi what a nice time she was having with Leo's mother and grandmother, so they knew she was safe. Even though they'd prefer not to have to fight any kind of zombies at all it wasn't too bad. They were more than capable of handling the zombies infestation before but with the Davenports there they had some superhuman bionic muscle helping out as well, that and the weapons Bree came back with after dropping off Alice stateside was helping out quite a bit.

The trouble didn't come in until two days ago. They got cornered in an abandoned apartment building with more than a hundred zombies closing in. It was dark and the Davenports were having some trouble with their bionics, they managed to get out of course but it was a close call and they were all pretty shaken up afterwards.

Which ultimately led to Takashi slapping Pinkie.

But really Saya had no business staying in Japan.

Of course the girl is very intelligent and she's been helping out quite a bit since the zombies first attacked the school and they were forced to find some way to escape. However that still didn't change the fact that she wasn't cut out for the kind of chaos and violence they were dealing with. Rei was the same, but at least she proved herself to be more than useful whenever they found themselves in the midst of a zombie attack. But Saya and Rei were both extremely emotional and it wouldn't do to have one of them suddenly break down without warning. It would've been best if they'd just left with Alice.

If he had it his way, it would've just been him Saeko, Kohta and the Davenports. Mrs. Shizuka was useful too but she was also a little… vulnerable.

Leo let out a heavy sigh, "Alright, Just." The boy put his hands back where they were and Takashi did the same, "Just be more careful. Handsome bruises easily."

Takashi rolled his eyes as the boy continued, "O.K so you lead and I'll follow. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"O.K, so it's one, two, three, one two three." Takashi tried to follow closely as Leo counted out the steps, somehow managing to avoid stepping on the other teen's feet despite the insistent urge he felt to look down and make sure he was doing it right. Takashi glanced over to look at the hand he held in his right for a moment feeling a little weary especially since he saw Leo use that hand to break down a twenty foot solid marble pillar before his brother Adam caught it and threw it at a group of corpses that had been heading straight for them.

"One, two, three, one, two, three."

Takashi watched the boy before him as he counted, but still managing to keep up without tripping up.

It's kind of ridiculous really. Teaching him how to dance, but it was Bree's idea and the girl really did think that it would somehow help Takashi improve his temper and Takashi agreed because he knew he had a problem.

Not really the hitting thing, because seriously Saya was being hysterical, but with everything else.

It's been roughly a month since they had to escape from school.

About a month since they formed their little team and got closer with every day that passed.

A month since Hizashi died.

Rei's been holding up pretty well since then, of course those first few days after it happened were the hardest for her. After she and Takashi fell out, Hizashi was the one who took his place and did a hell of a lot better of a job when he did. Hizashi took care of Rei, listened to her; he was able to express his feelings a lot better than Takashi ever could so it broke Rei's heart when he died.

But in the aftermath of his death, Rei and Takashi got closer and part of him hoped that it could be the way it used to be between them before they split up. But then came Saeko and suddenly Takashi wasn't sure if he wanted things between him and Rei to work out anymore. Things with Saeko were just simpler somehow, she was a lot like him in many ways. She understood the need for privacy, the urge to hold your feelings in and keep them from the world, the desire to maintain your pride at all times. Saeko understood in a way that Takashi knew Rei never would and as a result he started pulling away from her a little more, but at the same time Takashi wasn't sure if Saeko was really what he wanted.

What he needed.

Then of course there was Saya and her painfully obvious crush on him and Takashi was left at a bit of a loss for what to do.

Things have gotten decidedly more complicated than he would like for them to be and Takashi was sincerely wishing for things to go back to the way they were before the zombies attacked. Yes, he didn't know Saeko back then, Rei still hated him and he had school to deal with on top of everything else but at least his love life wasn't constantly giving him a headache back then.

Unfortunately things only got worse when the Davenports arrived.

Sure they had more help with the zombies and with Alice out of harm's way they didn't need to worry about her safety anymore, but of course their new team mates just had to notice this weird love… pentad they had going on. With Saeko, Rei and Saya all holding romantic feelings for Takashi while Kohta fawned over Saya and the girl just ignored him most of the time it would have been hard not to notice so he wasn't all that surprised when Bree and Leo confronted him about it an hour ago.

"The freaky zombie hunter harem needs to end." Bree said folding her arms across her chest while Leo just laughed beside her.

Bree doesn't like him, doesn't like him at all.

Of course it didn't start out that way.

At first Bree liked Takashi, she thought he was cute and was well on her way to forget all about her boyfriend Owen back home, but then she noticed the freaky zombie hunter harem. That and the way he actually treated Rei and Saya was enough to leave Bree with the conclusion that Takashi was a douchebag and that the douchebaggery needed to end.

Apparently Leo agreed with Bree's sentiment, which somehow led to this.

The real reason he's going through with this is cause he admittedly needed help, but again Takashi has never been one for expressing his feelings or asking for help even when it was necessary and Leo and Bree were offering so he figured he could at least just play along and see how it goes although he wasn't really sure if they were really the best people to be asking since Bree hated him and Leo… well-

"Not bad." The boy said with a smile before he finished, "You might be even better than Chase was the first time I showed him."

"The first time you showed him?" Takashi asked with an arched brow and Leo looked up at him before shrugging, "First night the zombies attacked, we were at the prom but before that he asked me to show him how to dance."

"And what about Adam?"

"What about Adam?"

"Did you teach him how to dance too?"

For a moment Leo didn't say a word but the look in his eyes let Takashi know that the shorter teen was fully aware of the implication behind his words, he just didn't acknowledge it the way he usually did.

"Yeah, Bree too and Daniel. Seriously for all their bionic abilities they're not very good at dancing." Leo finished lamely but didn't look at Takashi when he did.

See the problem with Leo is that he and Takashi are in pretty much the same boat, with the exception that Leo had two guys with romantic feelings for him _and_ a girlfriend back home rather than three girls. So Takashi wasn't all that sure if Leo was the right one to help him out with his love life since his own love life seemed to be just as messy as Takashi's.

It took a while to notice but once Takashi did it became incredibly hard to ignore.

Chase fawned over Leo and Adam was almost always glued to his side. Honestly, this is probably the first time that Takashi's spoken to the teen for longer than ten minutes without one of the bionic brothers showing up and hovering. From what he understood, from all the stories the Davenports told them about their lives, Leo's the first human being that they spoke to after spending most of their lives locked up in a laboratory. He was their first friend, so of course one would expect the siblings to hold some kind of attachment towards the boy but not like this.

Bree seemed to be the only one who was more or less normal around Leo although she was equally protective over her step brother. Adam and Chase on the other hand were a different story altogether.

"Anyway Bree went with Owen, Adam went with this girl named Carly, Chase went with Sabrina, Daniel went with Taylor and I went with Janelle." Leo said still counting underneath his breath as they continued to move before giving a snort, "It was fun, till the zombies broke down the doors, Bree's pretty sure Janelle and I are cursed since every date I take her on ends up in epic failure."

Janelle is Leo's girlfriend. Janelle joined the bionic team after the zombie attack during the prom when one of the corpses managed to get a hold of her and bite her leg. Luckily they got her to Douglas on time and the ex-evil villain wasted no time in amputating her leg and replacing it with a bionic one instead. Janelle didn't go with Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase since Mr. Davenport thought it to be too soon after getting her bionics for her to be allowed to wander too far from the bionic island. She didn't have the same training and experience that they did, so she stayed stateside, handling the outbreak along with Daniel and the other bionic kids.

She called a lot saying that she missed him; she just wanted to check up on him and make sure he's alright, although Takashi's pretty sure Leo's well-being was only part of the reason why Janelle called so often.

" _I love you, you love me too right?"_

" _Of course I do, you're my girlfriend."_

" _I know it's just… I want to hear you say it."_

"… _I love you Janelle."_

That's how one of their conversations over the video phone went when Takashi accidentally ran into Leo a few nights ago.

It was obvious to him then that he wasn't the only one who noticed how Leo's step brothers were always by his side. Janelle didn't call because she was worried about him, she called because she wanted to remind him. Remind him that he's dating her not Adam or Chase and judging from the look that Bree always gives Leo whenever he gets a call from Janelle, she knew it too.

"Every date?"

Leo gave another snort, "Every date. If it isn't glitching freeze rays, its robot sharks or swarming mobs or rockets about to destroy the entire school."

"Sounds like fates trying to tell you something." Takashi mumbled out and Leo's head snapped up as his eyes narrowed down at the taller teen, "What's fate trying to tell me?"

Takashi paused for a moment and they came to an abrupt standstill as the taller teen spoke, "That it's not meant to work out between you two."

"It's not meant to work out?"

"From the sounds of it, it seems more like you're trying to force a relationship with her than actually having one. Every single date you've been on has failed right? Nothing ever works the way it should and she's always calling you like she's scared you'll forget her. It all seems kinda pointless to me."

Leo pulled back to fold his arms over his chest and glared, "This from the guy who can't even choose just one girl to stick to instead of bouncing around from one to the next over and over again."

Takashi glared right back, "Yeah well at least I know I have a problem, instead of ignoring everything around me and pretending like it's not happening."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Adam and Chase." The taller teen growled and Leo's eyes widened as he took a step back, "How they're always around, always touching you, always staring like you're the most amazing thing in the world and you just smile and laugh letting them hang all over you like that, leading them on. That's the real reason she calls you know. She doesn't do it to make sure you're O.K, she's doing it to make sure you don't go screwing around with one of your _brothers_ behind her back."

Leo took a sharp breath and Takashi's glare only got darker, "So don't preach to me about jumping from girl to the next, if Janelle wasn't calling here all the time you probably would've let them both fuck you three times over by now-"

And then suddenly a dull thud echoed through the room as Takashi stumbled back, clutching his jaw at the throbbing pain that ached through it. Leo gave Takashi a punch, with his left hand, thankfully since he'd probably be brain-dead right now if Leo had used his right hand instead.

Silence fell over the room and they both stood perfectly still.

Leo with his head down and his hands clenched at his sides and Takashi just a few feet away, as he stood up straight trying to ignore the pain in his jaw, besides his bionic arm Leo actually is a lot stronger than he looks.

"You don't know anything."

Takashi took a deep silent breath raking a hand through his hair with another wince at the pain. He really doesn't know how to deal with people, does he? The teen sighed and stepped forward while Leo just stood still, the taller teen took his right hand and unclenched his fist to hold his hand like before and put his right hand on Leo's waist, "You're right, I don't."

Leo looked up at Takashi just as he finished, "So explain it to me."

Leo sighed as he looked down only for Takashi to grab his chin and lift it, "Hey, Shrimpy. Eyes on me."

The shorter teen rolled his eyes and shook his head, but didn't look down either, instead he took a deep breath, placing his left hand on the taller teen's shoulder just as Takashi started moving and he counted out his steps. "One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three." It was silent save for their sound of their footsteps and Takashi counting when Leo suddenly spoke.

"I kissed him."

Takashi didn't stop moving as he watched the other, "Who, Adam or Chase?"

"Both."

Takashi blinked and couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice, "Both?"

"First time was with Adam. It was a week before the prom, we were still on the bionic island. Chase and Bree were going to be leaving for their mission but there was no guarantee we'd see each other again. We wanted to have our prom all together. Perry pulled a few strings and got us in even though we're not seniors yet. Big D was setting us up and showing us what we'd be doing since we were going to be in charge of the island, or rather I was in charge of the Island with Adam teaching." Leo gave a wry smile, "We were up late, working through the plans for his classes and then we started talking about stuff that happened before the island and on it and Adam…"

They didn't stop moving.

"Adam what?"

"You know that story Bree told you guys, about Marcus before the island?"

"The evil android."

"Yeah, that time Adam saved me but he ended up destroying the building we were in in the process. And then there was another time with these protesters, Adam protected me then too but things fell apart since that got them a lot of negative attention from the press." Leo took another deep breath, "That night before the prom he said he was glad that we weren't going to be splitting up because, _it kills him whenever he sees me in danger_ and if we split up he'd always be worried about where I was and if I was alright. I dunno, hearing that I just, moved without thinking."

"You kissed him?"

"Yup, he… put his arms around me and things got out of hand." Leo looked away and Takashi held back a smirk since he knew that the shorter teen would be blushing if his skin wasn't so dark, "Thankfully, we heard Douglas coming and we stopped before we did something we both would've regretted."

"Then we were at the prom, Chase said he wanted to talk to me about something. They were supposed to leave the next day so he said what he wanted to say couldn't wait. He led me back under the bleachers in the gym. He said, he was going to miss me and I said, _I'm going to miss you too_ and I gave him a hug but then when I pulled back he shoved me against the wall and kissed me." Leo shook his head, "He just felt really really good so I kissed him back and forgot where we were-"

"And things got out of hand."

"Yeah, then the zombies crashed the party." Takashi gave a snort at that as the boy continued, "After all that happened I wasn't so sure about Janelle anymore but, I can't leave her."

Takashi frowned, "Why not?"

"It wouldn't be right."

"Wouldn't-"

"She lost her leg cause I was too busy making out with my step brother behind the bleachers to protect her. She's not a senior; she wouldn't have shown up if I hadn't asked her to." Leo snapped with a glare before taking a deep breath, "It's my fault her whole life changed and she was forced to leave home to move to the academy. It wouldn't be right for me to just dump her."

Takashi's eyes softened as he stared down at the boy and maybe pulled him a little closer, mostly on impulse. He doesn't know how to comfort someone, the whole Saya fiasco is a perfect example of that, but he knows that contact helps; hugs that sort of thing. Takashi doesn't really like showing too much affection; most physical contact he shows is usually fueled by anger or lust. Another example being the thing with Saeko a few while back…

Yeah he knows what it's like when things get out of hand.

But this was different and strange.

Holding another man like this, holding another boy like this. This way the idea of touching and holding didn't feel too strange, he didn't feel the threat of revealing too much emotion and feeling vulnerable. I suppose in the few minutes that they've been alone, he's gotten used to the idea of touching Leo without feeling too awkward about it.

He likes Leo.

Leo's funny and smart, a little cocky but Takashi didn't mind his company too much before this Leo's about the only one of the Davenports that he's really spoken to. It was a strange contrast to how it was before. Before with the others, it was always intense whenever he was around Saeko or Rei. Intense with sexual tension I suppose you could say. Saya was always picking a fight with him but he could tell that it was mostly her way of getting his attention. Takashi actually preferred spending time with Kohta, since there was never any uncomfortable tension with him and the other teen knew when to talk and when to keep his mouth shut, it was less stressful around Kohta.

But now I suppose he likes Leo's company too.

So when Leo's face fell as he spoke, Takashi wanted to make him feel better because, their friends right? And friends comfort one another and touching Leo really isn't as awkward as it was before.

They were just a couple of inches apart now and Takashi had his right arm going right arm around Leo's waist but Leo didn't seem to notice either way.

"Unless you made the mutant zombie virus, then it's not your fault." Leo sighed as Takashi continued, "You can't keep lying to her forever."

"Yeah well, I can't abandon her either." Leo said a shake of his head, "What about you, how long are you going to keep up this juggling act?"

"I'm not doing it on purpose you know. I've had feelings for Rei since we were little and Saeko is just something that happened when she was in a really bad place." Takashi explained as they kept moving, "And Saya-"

"Can't take a hint?" Leo asked with an arched brow and Takashi sighed, "She's a nice girl, pretty and smart. I just don't see her that way, she'd be better off with someone who'd appreciate her like Kohta."

Leo gave a snort, "The way those two are around each other it's hard to believe that they aren't already."

Takashi laughed and Leo's head gave a slight tilt as he asked, "So who are you going to choose?"

The taller teen looked up at Leo in slight surprise and the boy sighed, "You realize that if you really want to put an end to this you'll have to choose someone right? Sometimes, for things to work out, people need boundaries and right now you have none, eventually something's going to give and we can't afford to have Saeko and Rei angry and jealous of each other in the middle of zombie attack, plus it's not fair of you to keep them up in the air like that."

Takashi hesitated, "Who would you choose?"

"Whoever made me happier."

"So which one is that, Adam or Chase?"

Leo shook his head, "Neither."

Takashi growled in frustration, "It's not fair of _you_ to string Janelle along and pretend like you love her. Shouldn't she have the chance to be with someone who could really love and make her happy?"

"Since when do you give advice on girls?" Leo asked with a sigh and Takashi smiled, "Since you taught me how to dance."

At that Takashi let go of Leo's waist to step back and push the teen forward before pulling him back in with a spin and Leo smiled when his arm went back around his waist. He saw that in a movie once, honestly though he was sure it would end in epic failure with him tossing Leo across the room or pulling him back too hard like he did earlier. Good thing he remembered to ease up on his strength this time around.

"Not bad," Leo said with a smirk as he finished, "I think I might've swooned a little."

Takashi had to fight back against the flush threatening to break out on his cheeks at the comment, so he quickly changed the subject. "Well? Who's it going to be?"

Leo looked away, biting his lip for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh as he shut his eyes and answered, "Adam."

Takashi arched a brow at that, "Adam?"

"Things with Chase are always hard. We're always competing against one another which is good, I like the fact that he challenges me and forces me to be better. But there's always so much drama with Chase… and when he kissed me at the prom it felt good, really good but-"

"But what?"

"Chase is possessive, I could always tell that before but when he kissed me I actually felt it and it was… it felt like I couldn't breathe. At the time it was O.K. I liked the feeling of him sort of owning me that way but I don't know how I'd deal with feeling that all the time and besides once all of this is over the team will still be splitting up anyway; somehow I feel like Chase wouldn't deal too well with the whole long distance thing." Leo gave a sigh when Takashi gave him another spin, this time to the right, "And Adam?"

"Adam makes me happy. We have fun together and with him nothing ever feels forced or too intense."

"So you're choosing the easy way out?"

"Better the easy way out than the hard one you know won't end well." Leo sighed as he leaned his head forward and let it rest on Takashi's shoulder and somehow neither teen really noticed. "What about you? Lady Samurai or miss teen Japan?"

Takashi gave a snort at that, "You know, they'll probably both kill you if they hear you call them that?"

"Pick already."

"Rei."

Leo frowned and spoke sounding genuinely surprised, "Rei? Why Rei?"

"Because she's not the easy way."

Rei challenges Takashi, but not in the same way as Leo and Chase.

With Saeko things are too simple; their personalities are too similar for things to work out well between them. They're both hard and proud, they hold their emotions in, which might seem like a good thing to have in common since they'll know when to give each other space, but sometimes space is the last thing a person needs. Rei on the other hand is always pushing Takashi to open up, to show some sort of emotion so they could connect in some way. And although it's hard to do, Takashi does feel a little better once he's pushed himself like that. Saeko accepts him for who he is, but in a relationship that's not always a good thing since sometimes the one thing we need is to be pushed. To be pushed into becoming a better person and Rei does that for him.

"I get it." Leo hummed as they kept moving, "Rei's really cool, so I hope it works out for you two… You know, you're really not bad at this. You just need to work on your touch."

"My touch?"

"Yeah, like… think of it like a relationship. When you're dating someone you shouldn't be too rough but you shouldn't be too soft either." Leo explained, "Compromise, find a rhythm that works for both of you and if the beat changes keep the other person in mind before changing your pace."

"O.K." Takashi said thoughtfully and Leo paused with a tilt of his head before he let go of Takashi's hand as he pulled away. "Hang on."

Takashi hesitated only for the briefest moments before he let go of Leo's waist as the shorter teen pulled cellphone from his pocket and went over towards a nearby crate to prop the device up against the side.

"Kohta said this room is sound proofed right?"

Takashi frowned, "Yeah, he said we could use it to sleep in, barricade the door so the zombies won't hear us."

"Good."

Leo kept fiddling with the device until the sound of an electric guitar suddenly filled the air.

"What're you-"

Leo turned back towards the other with a bright smile, "I'm helping you work on your touch."

Takashi just stared back at Leo when the teen took his hands into his own, "O.K so remember those steps I taught you?"

"Yes."

"Forget them, just move any way your body tells you to."

"But-"

"The idea is to teach you your own strength. Figure out when you're going too far. Ready?"

"Uh-yeah." Takashi said and Leo gave a snort as he stepped back urging the taller teen to follow.

 _Purple haze, all in my brain_

 _Lately things they don't seem the same_

 _Actin' funny, but don't I don't know why_

 _Excuse me while I kiss the sky_

For a while Leo took the lead just so that Takashi could get a feel for what to do, at first just moving back and forth following the beat of the music till he gave the taller teen a twirl, laughing at the look of surprise on Takashi's face when he moved to dip him before standing back up straight and moving again.

Takashi glared at the other before pulling him closer with his right arm while the left went around his waist and he took back the lead. Leo rolled his eyes.

"This masculinity trip you're on is getting old." Takashi rolled his eyes at him as well before they started moving again. It was a little bumpy, with Takashi narrowly missing the boxes arranged all around the room as he wondered how on earth Leo managed to miss them, while Leo smirked or chuckled every time he was quickly pulled out of the way of a box or they went stumbling over some rolled up tarp or two-by-four. Until Leo ended up tripping over a discarded pole and went crashing to the ground Takashi was caught off guard and went tumbling along with him.

 _Help me_

 _Help me_

 _Oh, no,no_

The brunette groaned in pain as he pushed himself up on his hands and knees. Leo, broke and laughed a warm bright open laugh and before he could even dissect the thought Takashi moved forward and pressed a kiss on Leo's lips lingering only for a moment before pulling back. Leo just stared back at him in shock and he pushed himself up on his elbows as he spoke.

"What was that?"

"I-uhm…" Takashi felt his cheeks begin to warm and he started to stutter, when Leo moved just as suddenly and kissed him back before pulling away to stare up at the other and Takashi swallowed hard as he spoke, "What was that?"

"I don't know."

The two stared at each other for a moment with the music still playing loudly until Takashi swooped down and kissed Leo again, this time pushing the other back down against the concrete floors, completely forgetting what Leo said earlier about being gentle as he tilted Leo's head back and forced his tongue through his lips to deepen the kiss and Leo gasped for a brief moment before letting out a moan as he wrapped his arms around Takashi's neck to bring him closer.

Takashi pushed Leo's legs further apart as he settled himself in between, pinning the boy's hips down to hold him still as he ground his crotch down into Leo's causing the boy to flush as he broke the kiss and turned his head away to take in gasping breaths while Takashi just moved his mouth down to Leo's neck, biting and sucking harshly on the flesh there, determined to leave a mark that would show even on Leo's dark skin as he started rutting even harder and Leo gasped again as he moved along with the older teen meeting his movements. "Taka-shi!"

"Yeah…"

"What-what are we doing-ah!" Leo gasped out even as he threaded his hands through Takashi's hair in encouragement as the teen kept rutting into him, breathing hard as pleasure flowed through them in stuttered bursts of warm electricity with each hard grind.

"I don't know." Takashi groaned out shaking his head but didn't stop moving as he looked up at the boy beneath him, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." Leo pulled Takashi down for another kiss letting out a deep moan of pleasure that turned into a whine of need before he broke the kiss, wrapping his legs around Takashi's waist as he met him in their movement, "No, don't stop. Don't ever stop ahhh."

Things… got out of hand.

Takashi quickly pulled off his jacket while and broke the kiss for just a moment so he could do the same with his shirt. Leo did the same, yanking off his gloves before getting rid of his jacket and shirt when Takashi was suddenly back on him again, kissing and biting all over the shorter teens chest while the other moaned and keened with need beneath him.

"Takashi…"

By the time that they realized that things had gotten out of hand the music had stopped, the room was silent and both teens were lying on their back staring up at the ceiling in some vain attempt at avoiding eye contact as they tried to catch their breath.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Takashi resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall at his own stupidity and lack of self-control.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

He and Leo are just supposed to be team mates, friends at best. It wasn't supposed to turn out like Rei and Saeko, it was supposed to be like Kohta. Simple and uncomplicated because he just doesn't like Leo that way and he _really_ doesn't like Leo that way. Again Leo's a nice guy and all but Takashi just doesn't feel that way about the other teen. Unfortunately his actions just a few moments ago say otherwise.

Crap! What does he do now?

"Uhm…" Leo started out and Takashi had to fight back against the urge to look at the teen even as he continued, "We should probably get back to the others now."

"Yeah." Takashi said nodding his head still staring up at the grey ceiling, neither one of them moved.

"This..." Leo swallowed hard, "It was a mistake, right?"

"Right." Takashi said sounding relieved but he still didn't look at the other as he continued.

"I mean you like Rei and I like Adam."

"Yeah."

"This was just a onetime thing and we didn't even do much so, so we don't even have to talk about it again."

"Uh huh."

"We should just go back upstairs and pretend like this didn't happen."

"Nothing happened."

"Exactly." Leo said with a sigh and Takashi turned his head to finally look at the other just when Leo did the same and they just stared at each other until the shorter teen suddenly sat up and leaned over to grab his shirt and pull it over his head. "Exactly… We should go, before someone comes looking for us."

Nothing happened.

Takashi stayed where he was as he watched Leo get dressed until the teen got up before getting up himself and got dressed and they both left the room, neither one said a word as they left the room and went up to join the others who were sitting around a fireplace in the penthouse apartment on the top floor. Kohta was sitting on the floor cleaning one of the custom weapons that he'd put together a few days before while Chase went prattling on beside him on exactly why it was illegal to put those parts together in that way. Bree was on the couch flipping through an old magazine, Rei sat beside her with a book and Adam was in the kitchen in the furthest side of the open planned room. Takashi guessed that Saeko was probably taking watch with Saya on the roof and Miss Shizuka was probably asleep by now.

Takashi paused in the door hearing Leo take in a deep breath and he leaned over towards him.

"Are you alright?"

Leo jumped in surprise almost like he'd forgotten that Takashi was there, "I'm fine."

The teen walked right past the living room ignoring Bree's curious stare and Chase's frown to make it all the way to the kitchen, leaning over the counter with a smile just as Adam turned back from his spot by the sink and returned it.

Takashi ignored the unpleasant spark that lit up briefly in his chest to go over to the couch and sit by Rei's side. The girl auburn haired girl smiled setting her feet down on the floor so he could have a little more room.

"You two were gone for a while. What were you up to?"

Takashi had to fight back against the flush that threatened to rush to his cheeks as he gave a slight shrug, "Nothing much."

"Really?" Rei asked with an arched brow before giving a teasing smile as she leaned in so only he would hear, "Bree says that Leo was showing you how to dance."

This time he couldn't fight back against the blush as he glanced over at the speedster who sat with a smug grin.

"He-he did."

Rei's smile widened into a grin, "I don't remember you ever being interested in that. You should show me what he taught you sometime."

"I don't think so." Takashi said glancing back towards the kitchen where Leo sat at the counter as he spoke to Adam and Rei almost started to pout in disappointment.

"Why not? It couldn't have been that bad."

Takashi let out a soft sigh when he caught sight of Chase staring at the two in the kitchen with a frown of his own.

"It was… it was a onetime thing. It won't happen again."

Rei frowned at that, glancing back at the kitchen to catch Leo looking back into the living room as well before Adam managed to get back his attention.

 **The End**

 **A/N:**

 **Yeah…**

 **H.O.T.D had so much potential but it was ruined by the fanservice and turned into porn. It wasn't even good fanservice either, it was like every scene was the intro for a sex scene like really bad porn.**

 **Not that I hate fanservice as a whole, but for me it either needs to be subtle and tasteful or if it is borderline pornographic it at least needs to contribute to the plot. For example Prison school, tons of fanservice but unlike H.O.T.D it was actually conducive to the plot. If you haven't watched Prison School yet, you should. Unless you're more on the conservative side in which case the dirty humor of that anime really won't appeal. So many boob and vagina jokes.**

 **Another example Shimoneta, so funny with fanservice but not overly pornographic. O.K if nothing else watch Shimoneta. Kajou Ayame is my spirit animal.**

 **As for this, please review**


	19. Under the Red hood: Chaotic good

**A/N: Batman: Under the Redhood/Lab Rats**

 **Jason Todd/Leo Dooley**

 **At this point I'm just trying to see how many different Lab Rats Leo cross overs I can do.**

 **Summary: They say that girls always fall for the bad boys, even after he realized that he was into guys Leo never thought that that rule would ever apply to him. Then again, Jason isn't exactly bad… but, he isn't exactly** _ **good**_ **either.**

 **Warnings: rated M for lemony goodness, crime syndicates, a little violence. This is set before Jason returns to Gotham in** _ **Under the Redhood**_ **and after** _ **the Vanishing**_ **on Lab Rats. Leo's nineteen and Jason's twenty two, they meet when Leo's a little younger but the smut only starts up after he turns eighteen so in this one he isn't underage.**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman: Under the Redhood or any of its characters**

Daylight, about ten A.M if he had to guess.

Leo set his feet down on the cool tiled floor as he got up from the bed, dressed in a grey t-shirt that was obviously too big to be his own and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms he left the room letting out a wide yawn and rubbing the last remnants of sleep from his eyes. He didn't pay much attention to his surroundings as he made his way through the luxury apartment, didn't need to. After all, this isn't the first time he's spent the night, not by a long shot.

After a quick trip to the adjoined room to use the bathroom and brush his teeth Leo walked past the bedroom doors, past the study on the left side of the hall that had hundreds of books all lined up on the walls, through the living room with sleek furniture and a state of the art plasma T.V mounted on the wall with large windows showing off a spectacular view of the city scape. Past the kitchen towards the door on the far left that led to the gym and Leo just paused in the doorway to take in the scene.

There was a treadmill to the left, weights on the other side of the room near the mirror wall, a leg machine to the right just a few feet away from the wall covered with kendo sticks, sparring swords, nun-chucks, _actual_ ninja stars and a few more weapons that Leo couldn't name. Training dummies, medicine balls of at least three different sizes and a jump rope hanging in the corner.

Leo leaned against the door jab with a small smile on his face folding his arms across his chest as he watched the man in the center of the large room work. He had pitch black hair, sea green eyes. He was 6'10, with tanned skin stretching over hard defined muscles, sculpted biceps and pecs and the most insane abs that Leo's seen in his entire life. Seriously not even Adam could compare.

The older man was in the middle of the room dressed in nothing but a pair of sweat pants, sweat streaming off his skin, down his chest over his face to drip off the tip of his nose and chin as he did handstand push-ups, eyes tense with concentration. Usually Jason barely even broke a sweat when he worked out so clearly this was a sign that he's been at it for a couple of hours. Briefly Leo did the math, trying to figure out exactly how long Jason waited to start after he woke him up at like two in the morning to… well to do certain things before Leo passed out all over again. The teen ignored the flush of heat rushing to his face, fidgeting against the door jab a bit before he decided to make his presence known.

Of course he knew that Jason was already aware of his presence but a little acknowledgement would be nice.

Leo let his head rest against the door as the older man continued and he couldn't help but let his smile grow a little more as he spoke, "Wow, I have really good taste."

Jason lifted his gaze in a pause for a moment giving the teen a grin as he pushed himself up all before lowering himself all over again, "That so?"

"I mean your taste is obviously better but you know." Leo said with a slight shrug and Jason gave a snort as he did one more rep before pushing himself off the floor and landing on his feet, briefly snatching a discarded towel off the floor, wiping off his brow and neck as he walked over to the teen standing in the door. Leo stood still as he approached listening to the faint panting breaths that Jason took as he got closer until the taller man just smirked as he leaned down to kiss him on the lips. It was the same as all of Jason's kisses harsh and demanding, filled with a kind of intensity that freaked him out sometimes. A lot about Jason freaked Leo out, scared him to the point that he'd tense if the other man came close, put him on edge whenever he knew that Jason was in town but he didn't know exactly where he was, made a cold shiver of fear run down his spine whenever Jason pinned him down but at the same time he couldn't find it in himself to stay away.

Leo had to grab a hold of the door jab to stop himself from stumbling back while Jason gripped the back of his neck to keep him still. Tight, always tight almost like he thought that Leo might run away before he broke the kiss and spoke less than centimeters away from the younger man's lips as he stared right into his eyes. Piercing, almost painful and never blinking, but there was so much in those eyes Leo couldn't look away.

"You're up later than normal; I thought I might have actually worn you out this time."

Leo glared at the implication behind those words, "You thought wrong."

"Yeah?" Jason started sounding almost thoughtful as he gave Leo one more kiss before he turned to leave the room and walk over to the kitchen, "I guess I'll just have to try harder next time."

Leo flushed giving the older man a halfhearted glare as he followed him into the kitchen.

This started about two years ago when Leo woke up in Jason's bed the first time around.

Bree and Chase had left the island by then and so Adam and Leo were the ones left to oversee the transition of the Academy from School for bionic children to Organization for bionic agents. The kids were doing well and Adam and Leo were having a lot of fun taking them on missions and supervising their heroing. Even if it got just a bit tiring at times.

One day they got a mission alert about a bank robbery and hostage situation in the next town over and so Adam and Leo put together a team and headed out to the scene. At first everything seemed fine; the bionic kids managed to save the hostages and get them out of the building while Adam and Leo took on the robbers and neutralized them. It actually went pretty quickly since it's nothing that they hadn't done before.

Unfortunately these criminals weren't anything like they had ever faced before, Adam and Leo were left in a proverbial shit storm when one of the robbers somehow managed to break the handcuffs wrapped around his wrists before freeing the others and they found themselves under attack all over again. It occurred to them that the guys they were facing weren't completely human, since Leo was sure that no human being could get hit by one of his energy blasts and still manage to recover that quickly, even if Leo hadn't been using his full strength at the time.

He got cornered in the vault room and his eyes went wide when he suddenly found himself surrounded not only by five very strong and very dangerous looking men but a room filled with explosives with a timer counting down and ready to blow. Leo redoubled his efforts trying to fight through the criminals or at least get a signal out to the bionic kids to call for back up but he soon found himself knocked down on his ass, eyes blurring while his head spun from the kick he got to the head before they finally managed to focus in enough for him to realize that the robbers had stopped and he was now staring down the barrel of a gun.

Leo froze, the room fell into complete silence with nothing but the loud beep from the bombs timer coming from the room.

"Not so cocky now, are ya kid." One of the men said with a sadistic grin as he stepped forward and crouched down in front of him, Leo could do nothing more than stare back at the man when the gun was pressed up against the bottom of his chin, forcing his head up at an uncomfortable angle as he spoke, "Looks like someone needs to teach you a lesson."

"Yeah? And who's gonna do that, fish breath?" Leo said trying to charge up the energy in his arm while he kept his eyes on the man before him, "You, or those special Ed rejects of yours?"

The next moment Leo let out a grunt of pain when the man moved using the butt of his gun to slam into Leo's head and the teen fell over, the room started spinning violently as his head throbbed before he was kicked in the stomach causing him to cough and gag. Leo was surprised he actually managed to keep his breakfast down as he groaned in pain and made to turn away. Only to get grabbed all over again. Leo was lifted up off the ground and slammed into the wall causing him to gasp when he felt the cold steel touch of what could only be the barrel of a gun pressing against his temple.

"You really don't know how to keep your mouth shut, huh brat."

"I get that one a lot." Leo managed to get out while his head continued to spin and he forced his eyes open but all they seemed to do was blur, the man growled, "How about I show you how."

"Hey." The men turned and Leo craned his neck to see over the shoulder of the guy that had him pinned to the wall but couldn't see much more than a big blur of black and grey with a smaller red blur at the top.

"If anyone's giving any lessons here today, it's going to be me."

"Who the hell are you?" one of the men called and Leo's eyes grew heavy as he started losing consciousness.

"Your new teacher, now put the kid down." Leo heard a loud thump like something hit the ground, "Class is in session."

Suddenly Leo felt like he was falling, but it all just as suddenly went black.

When Leo woke up, he was in a bed he didn't recognize in a room he didn't recognize while his entire body hurt like hell and his throat hurt. Through the spinning he managed to see a glass beside the bed and clumsily reached out for it knocking something down on the ground as he grabbed it and lifted it up to his lips not knowing or even caring about what it was only to sigh in relief when the cool smooth touch of water ran down his throat. Leo spilled some drops on his shirt and on the bed but didn't really care as he set the glass back on the bedside table before lying back on it to take in some deep breaths. He tried to remember exactly what happened and where he was when he heard soft tapping coming from somewhere in the room.

Leo managed to sit up in the bed, nursing his head and trying to stop it from spinning before looking up around the room only to find someone sitting at a desk in front of the large windows behind him. His eyes were focused on the monitor on top of his desk as he shuffled through some papers and Leo froze unsure of what was going on or what to do first, before he just gave up and decided to just ask what happened when-

"You're first mistake was letting them live." The man said without glancing up even once as he continued, "Bad guys are bad; none of them are secretly good. You want justice, then you make sure that they can never hurt anyone ever again."

Leo frowned in confusion before clearing his throat to speak, but his throat felt funny like he hasn't used it in a while, "I-"

"You're second mistake was only using half your strength when they escaped. Never pull your punches, I don't care who you're fighting. Not only was that a rookie mistake, it's an arrogant one as well, always go for the jugular."

Leo's frown deepened as the man just kept working behind the desk until he took a deep breath and cleared his throat one more time before he spoke, "What happened, where am I?"

This time the man smirked, "Bank robbery, seven inhumans, you got knocked out on your ass."

Leo shut his eyes and hissed as the memory came back to him.

"God that was embarrassing."

"You're telling me."

He looked up at the man who still hadn't so much as glanced up at him at that point.

"Where am I?"

"My apartment."

Leo gave an exasperated sigh, "And where is that?"

"Up town San Diego."

"O.K."

At least he hasn't left the city yet, he might still be able to catch up to Adam and the bionic kids before they go back home. Leo paused to glance down at the analog clock that he somehow managed to avoid knocking down on the bedside table, it read one o'clock. They got to San Diego for the robbery call at ten.

So three hours?

But he should probably ask, just to be sure.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days."

"Three…" Leo cut himself off with a gape when the man continued, "Three days since you stabilized two since the robbery so it's more like five."

"I've been out for five-… but how?!"

"I know some people, getting you healed was tricky especially with that bionic arm and leg but they managed."

"Five days." Leo's eyes went wide and he immediately made to leave the bed, "I need to go. I have to get back to the island-"

Leo cut himself off with a sharp yelp when he got off the bed and the sheets slipped away from his form only for him to grab them and pull them back around himself when he realized that he was completely naked.

The man behind the desk gave a snort and Leo felt himself flush even as he spoke. Somehow this is even worse than that time at school with Trent.

"Where are my clothes?"

This time the man looked up at him and Leo felt himself flush a little more as those piercing green eyes seemed to run all over him before snapping up to lock onto his own as he nodded towards a door on his left, "In the closet."

Leo tugged on the sheets a little more, making sure he was completely covered as he walked over towards the closet door and opened it only to pause for a brief moment when he realized that it was a walk in closet, almost half the size of the room he just left. There were shoes of all kinds lined up all along the left side of the wall leading inwards and suits and pressed shirts on the right side of the room. Leo walked in a little further towards the other end of the room where a dummy stood in the center dressed up in a brown leather jacket, black pants, black Kevlar top and some kind of red mask on the dummy's head. There were two large mirror panels behind the dummy both were wide open revealing an armory's worth of weapons ranging from guns to grenades to knives, lined up and arranged on shelves illuminated by bright UV lighting.

Somehow he couldn't see someone leaving something like this open by accident. Obviously someone wanted him to see all of this.

Leo stopped right in front of the figure when the memory of the black and red blur in the vault suddenly came back to him when a voice suddenly spoke right behind him.

"How much do you remember about the robbery?"

Leo turned back to face the man and found him standing with his hands in his pockets. Leo only just noticed that the man was wearing a green t-shirt and black jeans, his hair was messy and ruffled and there was a scar going right over his left brow.

Handsome, despite the scar but Leo couldn't get his mind off of the arsenal of weaponry behind him.

Something here is very wrong.

"Not much." Leo answered honestly as he tugged at the sheets around him, "I remember that I was trapped in the vault and someone saved me."

The man said nothing and Leo glanced back at the dummy before he spoke, "That was you wasn't it?"

The man still said nothing and Leo started to squirm uncomfortably before he looked up and tried to give a smile, "Well thanks, I would've been in some real trouble if-"

"You let them live, why?" The man asked and Leo frowned, "What do you mean?"

"What did you think would happen after they were arrested?"

"I thought they'd go to jail."

"And then?"

"And then nothing."

"No not nothing." The man said as he stepped forward and Leo stepped back, "Let me tell you what would've happened after they were arrested. First they'd be detained for a couple of hours before they were released on bail because of some arbitrary law saying that they aren't a flight risk. Then they'd try to escape or leave the country, hurting or killing anyone that got in the way. If they don't try to escape then they'll go to trial, get off on some bullshit clause or go to jail for a couple of months a year max before they're back on the street doing the exact same thing. And even if court justice actually prevailed, there are hundreds-no-thousands of other people just like them who wouldn't think twice about slaughtering an innocent kid just so they could make a quick buck." Leo jumped when he bumped into the clothed dummy and he glanced back at it only to look back when the man grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at him, "The only way to make sure that they get what's coming to them, the only way to make sure they don't hurt someone else ever again is to end it."

Leo was honestly a little scared, there was something wild and unhinged in the man's eyes, something that made a shiver run down Leo's spine and he had to fight back hard against the urge to turn tail and run. Using all the courage he could muster to look right into those terrifying eyes only to hesitate at the last second-

There was just so much in those eyes that for a moment Leo almost forgot that he was terrified and he almost got lost in them, but then the hand on his chin tightened and he ended up letting go of the sheets around him as he let out a gasp at the pain.

"Why did you let them live?" the man growled and Leo was back to being terrified as he lifted his hands to try and ease the grip on his chin but he still managed to answer.

"If I killed them, it would've made me just as bad as they are."

The man gave a humorless snort, "So you'd rather let them have the opportunity to do it all over again."

"No, but you don't have to be a monster to beat one."

The man watched him for a moment and his hand tightened, Leo cringed at the pain it caused in his jaw and hissed as he made to pull the hand away, "You're hurting me."

The man's grip only tightened as he spoke, "It's a lot better than what they would have done. Tell me, if you aren't a monster then what are you?"

Leo used his bionic arm to grab the man's wrist to wrench his head free before he spoke, "A hero."

"No, you're an idiot." The man said as he pulled his arm free and Leo frowned, "I'm an idiot because I won't become a murderer?"

"You're an idiot because you think you're making a difference. You're catching them just so they can get loose and you can catch them all over again. And every time they get loose more people get hurt, more lives are destroyed and they just keep going. There's no logic to it."

"What would you have done?"

"I took them out."

"Well I-"

Leo froze when the words really registered in his mind.

"You-you killed them?"

"It needed to be done."

Leo stepped back only to bump into the dummy all over again with a slight jump while the man just stood exactly where he was.

"You killed them…"

"If I hadn't gotten rid of them they would've been out on the street in a matter of days and they would've done worse. If I hadn't been there they would've done worse to you because you couldn't do what needed to be done."

"And so the only option you saw was killing them? You can't exchange one life for another."

"Stop being so naïve!" The man said with a dark glare and Leo tried hard not to flinch as he continued, "Playing hero doesn't actually help anyone, you're just stalling out on the inevitable."

"If it's so pointless then why did you save me?!"

"Because I'm nothing like him!" The man almost screamed "I refuse to let anyone else end up like me when I can stop it."

Leo blinked in surprise and the room dropped into silence. "What happened to you?"

The man let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his temples as he shut his eyes tight before he spoke, turning to leave. "You're clothes are in the drawer on the right. When you're done I'll have one of my drivers take you wherever you want to go-"

"Wait, at least tell me why you brought me here." Leo asked stepping forward and making the man pause to look over his shoulder.

"I heard about the robbery, so went to put a stop to it."

"I thought you said playing hero is pointless."

"I wasn't playing hero. The in humans were trying establish themselves in San Diego. The robbery was just the first move and I can't have anyone moving in on my territory, so I got rid of them."

"Your territory?" Leo frowned, "What do you mean your territory? Exactly who are you?"

The man said nothing for a moment, just stared at the teen in complete silence and Leo let out a frustrated sigh ready to make the guy tell him his name when-

"Jason."

"Jason who?"

The man gave a snort, "Now, if I told you that, I'd have to kill you and we both already know I have no problem with neutralizing problems."

From Jason's tone it sounded like a joke, but the look in those eyes said otherwise and Leo couldn't help but swallow hard as he stepped back only to bump into that damn dummy again. The older man gave a short laugh as he stepped forward and Leo stayed still as he approached.

"Then again, I'm not in the habit of hurting kids no matter how stupidly heroic they are."

Leo straightened up and managed use that spark of anger that flared up at the older man's comment to look him in the eye as he spoke, "I'm not a kid, what makes you think I'd let you hurt me anyway."

"I know you won't stop me, not really anyway." Jason said stopping right in front of the teen before leaning down to speak beside Leo's ear and the teen tensed, "You could stop me but then I'd just come back, over and over and over again every time I'd do something worse than the last time." Leo tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder slowly move up to his neck, "And heroes don't kill people right?"

Leo ignored the question and didn't acknowledge the man's proximity even though he knows that he should, because something is wrong here you know besides the obvious. Something was wrong about Jason, something dark, dangerous. But for some reason Leo didn't acknowledge the thrill of fear that ran down his spine, he couldn't.

"You didn't answer my question, what did you mean when you said that this is your territory?"

"Territory as in my property."

Leo frowned in confusion, "How do you own a city?"

Jason pulled back and smirked, "By running its crime."

Leo's eyes went wide when it suddenly all just clicked.

There were news reports, rumors about the local drug trade and crime around decreasing in the areas surrounding Mission Creek. Those reports claimed that there was a new gang or crime lord operating in the area but all of those reports were unconfirmed and since things never got so out of hand that the police needed back up to handle it the academy was never called to step in. and even then the situations usually seemed to just dissolve themselves so other than the odd dead body found here and there belonging to some or other criminal, there was rarely ever a reason for the police.

But after what Jason told him and after looking around the room, Leo realized that those unconfirmed reports were very very true.

And that's how it started.

After Leo went home the first time, Jason had him watched and followed and Leo in turn started getting angry since every time he was followed or watched Jason would show up, usually once it was all over but sometimes Jason would actually interfere and handle things his way. And Leo hated it when Jason handled things his way because he knew that Jason's way rarely ended with whoever Leo was up against walking out alive. They'd argue about it for hours later on when Jason managed to catch Leo alone, argue about the mission and Jason's meddling and how Leo could tell the older man was just trying to get him to leave the academy and "stop playing hero" as he so fondly put it.

Leo didn't get it.

He didn't understand why Jason insisted on having him watched, he didn't understand why Jason always interfered, he didn't get why Jason wanted him to quit but most of all Leo couldn't understand why he couldn't turn Jason in.

Or rather he could have turned Jason in, he had all the evidence and witness testimony he needed to ring down the fabled Red hood as the police and Leo later found out Jason called his king pin persona. He could have ended it all a long time ago he just wouldn't.

There was something about Jason that Leo just couldn't get over. There was something in his eyes that lured the teen in and trapped him, some deep dark secret hidden somewhere in there that Leo wasn't even sure he wanted to know but kept him bound to Jason either way. So they'd argue and bicker with Jason being anything from amused to downright livid depending on whatever sticky situation Leo managed to get himself into that time.

It wasn't till a few months later that things took a turn for the extremely unhealthy. Unhealthy because he should have gotten away from Jason months ago, there was something very wrong about Jason you know besides the obvious but Leo ignored the instincts constantly screaming at him to get away.

A few months later they were arguing like always, right after a mission like always and Jason was being an insufferable control freak like always somewhere along the lines the situation escalated from talking to screaming to an actual physical fight that somehow led to sex in the middle of an abandoned alley way, ten o'clock at night while a police brigade remained stationed two blocks away where the jewel heist had taken place.

Everything went downhill from there.

The academy was fine, so were Adam and the rest of the students.

It's Leo that wasn't doing so good. Somewhere between that first night and now Jason managed to weasel his way so deeply into Leo's life that the teen couldn't really see his life without him, so much so that there were a couple of times where he really considered Jason's offer of just quitting the academy and joining him. Thankfully Leo managed to stay at least moderately sane and refuse, but that didn't mean that Leo ever stopped seeing Jason.

Which brings us back to the present.

The teen followed as Jason went straight for the fridge on the other side of the stove and table top which served as an island in the middle of the kitchen while Leo sat down on one of the metal stools in front of it, letting his elbows rest on the black marble top while the older man grabbed a bottle of water.

"You were gone longer this time." Leo started as he lifted a hand to rest his chin on his left palm while Jason just opened the bottle to drink before giving a shrug, "Things took longer to work out than I'd planned."

"Where'd you go?"

"Left the country."

"To do what?"

Jason gave a snort before he took one more gulp from the bottle, "We both know you don't want the answer to that question."

Leo bit back a sigh. He really didn't want to know the answer to that question because he knew it would be something horrible and that knowledge would make Leo feel that much worse about the fact that he couldn't stay away from the other man, but knowing what Jason got up to made him feel a little better than not knowing since his imagination would come up with all kinds of horrible scenarios if it were left to run free and Leo didn't want to think about him that way.

Jason did a lot of things, most of them were bad… really really bad but he wasn't a bad person. He was just-

Leo's train of thought trailed off and he found himself coming up blank because in all honesty he wasn't sure what Jason was, he just knew that Jason wasn't bad or evil. Yes he's a crime lord and yes just did a lot of messed up things but he did those things with good intentions. And usually those bad messed up things worked out well in the end, so Leo tried not to dwell on the wrongness of Jason's actions. He tried not to think about exactly what Jason was capable of no matter how much the older man sometimes frightened and intimidated him.

The teen bit his lip as he stared down at the table when a hand came out of nowhere to tilt his head up and a pair of lips covered his own in another intense kiss forcing Leo to release his bottom lip before the older man pulled back and started kissing down his neck. Leo could smell the sweat off Jason's skin as the hand on his chin slid down to tilt his head to the side so he could have better access and for a moment Leo just let him, shutting his eyes to let out a soft sigh as the older man spoke.

"I have some business to take care of this afternoon." Jason started as he stood upright from his position where he was leaning over the island, pulling Leo with him and forcing the teen to get up from his seat so he had one knee braced on the table while his hands went up to Jason's shoulders. Jason pulled Leo even closer so he was sitting on his knees on the table as he spoke making small sharp bites down the teen's neck that caused his breath to hitch before he let out a soft moan. "When I get back I'll take you to that Chinese restaurant you like."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

Leo sighed as he pushed the other away a few inches, "No, I need to be back on the island by seven. I have a briefing with one of the new teams before we go on a new mission tomorrow."

"You're kidding." Jason asked in disbelief although Leo could see the rising anger in the other's eyes underneath all the other emotions that those green eyes had hidden in them.

"Jason-"

The older man immediately pulled away and turned back towards the kitchen counter behind him where he left his water bottle, grabbed it and tossed it into the sink, "Unbefuckinglievable."

"You know we already talked about this," Leo said clearly as he stared at the other man's back, "I'm not quitting on the academy." Jason didn't answer as he left the kitchen and turned around walking straight for the bedroom, Leo let out a sigh as he slid off the table and followed because honestly they've already had this conversation.

Leo followed Jason all the way to the main bedroom right into the bathroom, the teen stood in the entrance leaning against the door jab as he spoke while Jason just took off his sweats and opened the glass door to the large shower. Leo took a deep breath, "I love what I do Jason. If I moved in with you we both know that I'd be miserable."

"Are you saying that I couldn't make you happy?" Jason finally answered as he turned on the water and it came spraying down from the shower head above, Leo shifted a bit from his spot by the door, "I'm saying that I don't want to be kept locked up like some kind of trophy wife."

Jason looked up at the teen brushing back the wet locks of raven hair sticking to his forehead and dripping over his face, "I wouldn't keep you locked up."

"But you wouldn't let me do what I wanted either." Leo said looking away from that intense green gaze for a moment. He didn't mention the other reason why he didn't want to move in with Jason. He didn't want to bring attention to the fact that while he knew that Jason cared for him, he also knew that the older man would never really love him. After all, Leo isn't naïve. He knows that there are other people that Jason hooks up with on occasion, men and women from wherever Jason had business the last time or people that he just met when he went out. Despite the fact that Leo couldn't help but go out and meet with Jason whenever he called he also knew that he wanted more from his life. He wanted to settle down eventually, be with someone who would actually love him back.

Jason cares, Leo knows that Jason cares but he also knows that Jason wouldn't commit to him either. Moving in with the older man and quitting the academy wouldn't change a thing.

"I love being an agent. I love helping people; I'm prepared to accept the risks that come along with all of it."

Jason just watched Leo as the water kept beating down on his neck and skin until he reached out a hand towards the teen, "C'mere."

Leo paused for a moment before willing his legs to move and carry him over towards the still open shower door. Jason grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the shower and Leo let out a squeak before complaining about his clothes getting wet as Jason pulled him close to press a kiss on his lips before he spoke.

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine. I've always been fine." Leo said with a sigh of exasperation as his clothes continued to get soaked in the warm water that poured down on both of them when Jason took hold of his other wrist and urged the teen back against the wall behind him and Leo's eyes widened a bit.

"I know you are, I know you can take care of yourself but there are other things out there, other people that are made of pure evil. People that'll do things that would make you wish you were dead." Jason said and Leo could see that look in his eyes, wild and unhinged like he wasn't really in control of himself and the teen swallowed hard as the older man continued, "I don't want you ending up like me."

Leo took a deep breath, "What happened to you?"

Jason didn't answer the question, because Jason never answered _that_ question. Instead he leaned forward to lock their lips in another intense kiss, pushing the teen against the wall and holding his wrists at his sides against the wall as he pressed his body right up against Leo's and the teen couldn't help but moan.

Jason's hands slipped down Leo's arms over his shirt and down to his pants to quickly pull them down and the teen stepped out of them only to gasp when Jason immediately lifted him up to wrap the teen's legs around his waist as he kissed him again causing Leo to let out a groan of pleasure as he wrapped his arms around Jason's shoulders when the older man started to grind into him. Wet flesh against wet flesh Leo moaned as he hardened while he felt Jason's cock harden against him as well. The teen gasped for air when his lips were released before taking in a sharp breath and fighting back against his body's urge to tense up when two fingers slid into his entrance at the same time. It didn't hurt as much as it might have if he and Jason hadn't already had sex the night before, but it was still enough of a surprise for Leo to try and readjust to the feeling of suddenly having something inside of him again.

The fingers moved in and out stretched him out; Leo felt himself slowly start to relax when Jason's fingers curved to the side and as he thrust back in and the teen moaned loudly when his sweet spot was hit.

"Jason." Leo moaned letting his head fall back against the tiled wall for the moment uncaring of the water that continued to fall down on them from the shower while Jason was breathing hard against Leo's neck before he whispered, "I love how needy you get when I have you like this." Leo groaned when Jason pulled his fingers out only to add a third finger while he harshly bit down the teen's neck before soothing the spot down with his tongue as he continued, "I love how defenseless you are. I don't want anyone to ever see you this vulnerable except for me."

"Ah." Leo moaned out as Jason slowly pumped his fingers in and out of him before just taking the hand out completely and not giving the teen a moment to adjust before his cock was pressing against Leo's entrance before he slid inside.

Leo screamed at the sudden breach as the feeling of being filled and stretched out so suddenly overwhelmed him and his hands clenched against the tiled wall above his head. Jason was breathing hard with his head on Leo's shoulder before he slowly started to thrust, pulling out of the teen before pushing back in while Leo groaned at the initial pain while tremors ran up his spine and he gasped when Jason suddenly hit his sweet spot.

"Jason."

Jason kept up the steady thrusts as he lifted his head to seal their lips in a kiss, biting hard and causing Leo to let out a yelp of pain that was smothered by the kiss. In and out Leo's lungs were starting to burn as the kiss continued and Jason kept him forced against the wall before he finally managed to turn his face away and gasped to catch his breath while Jason leaned his head against Leo's shoulder and continued to thrust. Leo could feel his release begin to build as his body rocked back against the tiled wall and the shirt he wore clung to his overheated skin, he dropped his arms and wrapped them around Jason's neck when the older man let go of his arms to brace one hand against the wall while the other held on tightly to Leo's thigh, giving him more leverage as his pace quickened and he thrust even harder.

"Ja-son… ah!" Leo moaned as his release tightened into a knot that pulled tight until it released and he came with a scream of the older man's name, becoming limp as the orgasm moved right through him and he came on Jason's chest and his own shirt but the older man didn't stop moving even as he felt Leo's tight heat close around his cock, instead moving faster and thrusting harder forcing Leo back to the present as tired strings of pleasure continued to pull through him as Jason repeatedly hit his sweet spot. Until Jason shuddered around him and the older man's grip tightened to a bruising degree as he came, spilling his cum inside of the teen before he stilled and they both tried to recover.

The next few moments were a bit of a blur. Not because he couldn't remember it but because Leo was still a little hazy around the edges. So he didn't feel Jason take of the soggy shirt or toss it aside as he cleaned them both up, but definitely came back when the older man pulled out of him since that spark a bit of pain.

Then the water went off.

Jason carried him back into the bed room and lay him on the bed and Leo let himself enjoy what it was like just being with Jason without worrying about the man's next move as Jason left a trail of kisses down his throat, not noticing how Jason reached out towards the bedside table and pulled open the drawer until Leo heard the telltale slide of wood and he frowned.

"Jason, what are-AH!" the teen screamed and his body tensed when he felt a sharp stab against the side of his neck while Jason whispered, "Shhh, its O.K. This is just going to make you sleep for a while."

"Make me sleep?! Jason what-what are…why-" Whatever Jason was using worked fast as the teen had barely even started to struggle before his body became weak and his head went fuzzy.

"I never leave anything to chance Leo, you know that." Leo could briefly feel a kiss being pressed against his temple as his eye lids grew heavy and he felt the darkness slowly take him in, "I was just like you once, playing hero pretending like I could save the world. But the world can't be saved, not unless you're willing to make the necessary sacrifices." Another kiss, "But I won't be like _him_ , I won't let you die like I did."

With that everything went dark.

When Leo finally woke up he was in a large room, not unlike the one that Jason had in San Diego only Leo knew he wasn't in that apartment since he could hear the sound of the ocean somewhere nearby, smell the fresh ocean air come in through the window and hear seagulls calling out somewhere outside. Instead of hearing the buzzing city street down below

Leo groaned as he sat up in the bed and tried to remember exactly what happened, only to frown at the strange silver bracelet wrapped around his right wrist when a voice suddenly spoke and caused the teen to look up at the door.

"Good, you're awake." It was a woman.

She was wearing a grey business suit with black heels, with her raven hair tied back and a pair of glasses over her brown eyes.

"Uhh." Leo replied eloquently and the woman just arched a brow at him before she spoke, "Once you're feeling better you should take a shower. The bathroom is over there. I'll have the chef prepare something to eat." She said making to turn and leave the room when Leo finally snapped out of it.

"Wait, who are you and where am I?"

"My name is Anna Bennett, I'm Mr. Todd's assistant and I'm here to look after you until Mr. Todd returns from his business trip."

"Mr.-wait a minute you mean Jason!" Leo's eyes went wide when he suddenly remembered Jason stabbing him in the neck.

"Where is he?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." Anna said calmly and Leo just hissed in annoyance as he made to get up from the bed, shoving the sheets away and swinging his legs onto the floor, "I'm out of here."

"I'm sorry but you won't be able to leave." Leo's head snapped up and he frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"All communications to and from the island are disabled until Mr. Todd returns. Only authorized personal are able to contact the outside world, that includes myself and no one else and I have been instructed to keep you here. Use of your bionic implants has also been suspended as you can see from the inhibitor bracelets on your arm and leg. They're also impossible to remove without Mr. Todd's clearance."

Leo gaped and he stared down at the bracelet on his arm and the one he now noticed wrapped around his ankle. "No way… Wh-which island am I on?" the teen stuttered out and the woman answered, "I'm not at liberty to say."

"Oh come on! Jason doesn't seriously think that he can keep me here against my will does he?"

The woman paused before reaching in to her front jacket pocket as she stepped closer, "Mr. Todd asked me to give you these, he said that you would understand."

Leo frowned as Anna stepped closer and handed him two computer chips. Although the devices were damaged cracked in some places and a little burnt around the edges despite their small size. They looked like they got fried. At first Leo was absolutely confused when a thought suddenly came to mind and he looked down at his arm to find a tiny scar on the inside of his forearm which wasn't there before he got up and immediately tugged down the grey pajama bottoms he was wearing uncaring of the woman that stood a few feet away staring in amusement when he looked down and found a similar scar on his right thigh and he realized.

Douglas' tracking chips.

"Oh my God." Leo gasped and Anna just gave a nod, "I'll tell the chef to get breakfast ready."

 **The End**

 **A/N: There's nothing more to say.**

 **Jason traps Leo on the island and he can never leave again.**

 **Please review**


	20. Merlin (TV): Oblivious

**A/N: wanted to do something different for this**

 **Lab Rats/Merlin (the TV series)**

 **Heavily implied Leo/Arthur (I'll let you decide on whether or not something's actually going on there), mentioned Guinevere/Arthur, mentioned Janelle/Leo**

 **Summary: In an effort to save Arthur's life during the last battle of Camelot, Merlin casts a spell that accidentally sends him and Arthur to the future and they really need to get back home. He can find a way to send them back, he knows he can, all he needs to do is focus. But how can he focus when his king's painfully obvious affair with the Dooley boy keeps distracting him?**

 **Warnings: Nothing too explicit, just Merlin's imagination running away with him but I will warn on some underage sexual situations just in case. It's barely over a T-rating. Some cannon divergence for the sake of the story Mr. Davenport lets Leo go on some missions some times before the episode with Krane and Douglas.**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters or Lab Rats or any of its characters**

He didn't know what else to do.

Arthur had just found out that Merlin was a wizard, just after he was attacked and mortally wounded by Mordred while the battle of Camelot continued to rage on. Merlin managed to defeat Morgana when she tried to attack them and did all that he could to get Arthur to the lake of Avalon but ultimately failed, he even called on Kilgharrah and begged him to take them to the lake but Kilgharrah told him that taking Arthur to the lake would not save him but that there was in fact another way to save Arthur. Kilgharrah told him of an ancient spell capable of healing any wound or injury regardless of how sever the injury was, the only catch was that the spell would utilize the powers of space and time in order to heal the wound and in doing so transport the caster and the recipient of the spell into a different place and time and the dragon warned that there was no counter spell and therefore no way to transport those affected by it back to their original place and time. Not to mention the fact that there was no way of possibly knowing where and when the spell would take them but Merlin didn't care.

He was determined to save Arthur and return the king of Camelot to his throne. He can find a way to send the back to their own time should they be transported so far away that it is necessary. The main concern was making sure that Arthur survived.

So he cast the spell following Kilgharrah's directions to the letter and Merlin watched as a bright glow enveloped them both and he saw Arthur's wound heal itself right before his eyes. Before they both blacked out.

They woke up, found themselves in the home of an inventor named Donald Davenport thousands of years into the future and they've been stuck there ever since.

In all honesty things weren't too bad.

He and Arthur managed to make up once his king managed to get past the fact that Merlin had been lying to him all that time about the fact that he was a wizard, once he came to the conclusion that Camelot may have been destroyed years before if it weren't for his friend and his magical abilities.

The Davenports have been most helpful in helping them adjust to the new world by giving them a place to stay and what the girl had referred to as a more updated wardrobe. And Donald Davenport even gave Merlin free reign on his laboratory and offered to help in any way he could to help the wizard find a way back to their own time. Although both he and his son Chase scoffed at the idea of magic saying,

"It's just a complex series of chemical reactions and transference of energy that manifests itself in seemingly unbelievable ways. Its science, you just call it magic because you don't know what you're doing."

"Well if it's that simple to explain then why haven't you found a way to travel through time yet?" Merlin had countered with an arched brow only for Davenport to sputter incoherently while his face flushed red before he snapped, "I'll have you know that I have figured it out… not right now, but in the future I totally crack time travel!"

Yeah, it took a while to settle that argument, with Merlin reluctantly letting Chase help him since he and his siblings were able to do seemingly unbelievable things with the help of science and not magic. Chase was determined to show him that there was nothing magical about what he did. The only one that even acknowledged the possible existence of magic was Leo and even he had his doubts about how effective it was.

Still all in all, things were going fine. Except for one minor detail that had Merlin's eye twitching in annoyance and frustrated beyond all reason.

"Brilliant."

The dark haired man gave a sigh as he shut his eyes tight.

Merlin wishes, he wishes that this is the first time that he's caught them together in such a position.

But it isn't.

They were on the couch. Leo was under Arthur, with the king over him both hands braced on either side of the younger man's head on the arm of the couch, Leo's legs were spread out around him as the teen stared up at the older man and briefly Merlin wondered if they realized exactly how obvious this little affair of theirs was, because it was so obvious to Merlin that it was starting to drive him insane.

Two weeks ago Merlin caught them in bed together. Apparently they'd been watching a moving picture on one of Leo's devices and fell asleep on Leo's bed. Ignoring the fact that they could have easily watched the movie in the living room just like everyone else.

Saturday evening he found them on the kitchen floor with Arthur on his back and Leo sitting on his lap, groaning from _supposed_ pain because someone spilled some soda on the floor causing Arthur to slip, fall and drag Leo along with him. Or so they said.

Wednesday morning he found them in the garage with Davenport's metal carriage. Leo was bent over the open hood seeming to explain to Arthur how the automobile worked which would have been fine if Arthur hadn't for some unfathomable reason decided practically lie on Leo's back as he looked over his shoulder, supposedly to get a look at the car.

Monday morning he found Arthur on his knees in front of Leo because he'd supposedly gotten his hair caught in the boy's zipper when he was helping Leo reach a device on one of the higher shelves in the lab by boosting the teen on his shoulders. But of course this came three weeks after he found them in the living room with Leo on his knees in front of the older man because he'd gotten his shirt caught in the zipper of _Arthur's_ new jeans while supposedly messing around on the couch.

And then of course there's last night when Merlin heard a commotion coming from the bathroom along with the harsh spray of water and opened the door, the water instantly stopped and the wizard looked around to find the entire room completely drenched along with its only two occupants, Leo and Arthur both of whom were locked in a tight embrace until they looked up and found Merlin standing in the door. Apparently, Eddy felt like dishing out some torment so he trapped them in there and unleashed the state of the art whirlpool shower on them which Merlin might have believed if Arthur wasn't shirtless that is.

Why on earth was he shirtless?! And why were they even in the bathroom together in the first place?

Honestly every time he walked in on the two of them together it was always with Arthur draped all over Leo in some manner or with Leo practically sitting in Arthur's lap. And when it wasn't just the two of them, when they were with the rest of the family or just sitting in the lab Arthur was always at Leo's side, Leo was always whispering Arthur's ear while his king barely did more than nod and smile or sometimes howl with laughter before wrapping his arm around the boy to pull him closer. Things have only gotten worse since Donald Davenport started allowing Arthur to join the children on their missions, sometimes even sending Arthur and Leo out on their own mission since they seemed to be getting along so well.

How is it that the man couldn't see what was happening in his own house? How is it that none of them see what's happening right under their noses. Leo's mother thought it was cute, how her son seemed to be spending all of his time with the king of Camelot, seeming to be completely on board with her son consorting with a man ten years his elder. Davenport's daughter Bree was completely oblivious to the affair sometimes even going as far as to offer Arthur her spot in a mission if only so she could spend her day with her friends at that monstrosity of a merchant's market called a mall. The eldest son Adam didn't seem to care about the situation either way stuffing his face with food as he suggested that maybe Merlin needed to learn from Arthur's example and relax a little. But how can he relax when the future of Camelot is in jeopardy?

They can't stay in Mission Creek, they can't stay in this time. What if Arthur gets attached to the boy and refuses to go back home, leaving Camelot in ruin and the entire time line in a mess. What if he agreed to leave but insisted on taking Leo back with him? What about Guinn? What if the longer they stayed in this time the more the timeline changed? Merlin couldn't be sure that he could send them back to the exactly same time and place as when they left, Camelot could be in ruin by now. So how the bloody hell is he supposed to relax?

The only one that seemed to be listening to him was Chase, Davenport's youngest son. He saw what Merlin saw. He saw the looks Arthur and Leo gave each other, looks that Bree insisted were completely innocent and that they were just over reacting. Chase saw the way that they behaved around each other, this complete sense of ease that they had around one another. He saw all of it and very much like Merlin, Chase didn't like any of it one bit.

Not that Merlin doesn't like Leo, because he does. Leo might be a little arrogant and somewhat infuriating but he really does like the boy. In a lot of ways Leo is sweet and in any other circumstance Merlin wouldn't object to it should Arthur decide to take him as his bride despite the fact that Leo's male. But these aren't different circumstances.

Arthur is the king of Camelot, he has an entire kingdom to get back to not to mention a wife in Guinevere one of the most wonderful people Merlin's ever had the fortune to meet. They have to go back, they can't stay.

This thing, whatever it is that's going on between Arthur and Leo needs to end, if only for the sake of Camelot.

"Ughm." Merlin cleared his throat and stepped forward instantly catching their attention. Leo rolled over so he was on his stomach with his hands braced on the couch's armrest while Arthur stayed exactly where he was still on all fours, right over the boy.

It's not as bad as it looks; it's perfectly innocent so far. It doesn't look like Arthur is about to slowly mount the boy beneath him. No, no of course not Merlin's just…overreacting.

"Hey, look who finally decided to leave the dungeon." Leo said with a bright smile and for a moment Merlin almost felt bad about suspecting him of doing the things he suspected him of doing with a married man.

"Dungeon?" Merlin asked with a cocked brow and Leo's smile grew a little more, "Oh Arthur was just telling me about the castle in Camelot. Hundreds of rooms, seven different towers, and a torture prison in the basement."

"We don't torture people in the basement-I mean dungeon." Arthur interrupted, "We simply imprison them."

"And then you torture them later right?"

"No."

"C'mon, I've read the history books, mostly those that Chase forced me to read but still."

Arthur rolled his eyes while Leo just laughed, Merlin smiled at the two only for that smile to vanish when Arthur leaned down to whisper in Leo's ear. Leo tilted his head to the side and started to smile and that whole mounting scenario that Merlin was overreacting to earlier suddenly seemed much too real of a possibility for comfort.

Of course they aren't doing anything but, you must understand.

From where Merlin was standing, it looked very very bad. If anyone from Camelot had walked into the particular scene that Merlin was staring at right at that moment well nothing would have happened since any affairs a king committed were mostly overlooked and thought of as nothing more than momentary lapses of judgment caused by fleeting impulses. Of course the queen didn't really have it that lucky since infidelity on her part was usually grounds for execution. Still if someone from Camelot had walked in on the scene at that very moment, Merlin would give it a maximum of one hour before the entire kingdom was privy to the king's sordid affair with a child almost ten years his junior.

"Hey! Merlin."

The wizard looked up to find the two looking at him with frowns of concern.

"Are you O.K?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine-"

"Good, can you sit down for a minute? Artie and I wanna talk to you about something." Leo asked with a tilt of his head while Arthur just stared back at him and Merlin nodded. "Yes… Actually, I need to speak with you as well."

Merlin walked over to sit in the red seat beside the door about a foot away from the couch, he looked up just in time to see the two on the couch right themselves only to suppress a sigh when Arthur put his right arm on the seat behind Leo's back and Leo sat right against his side.

Merlin ran a hand over his face with a soft sigh; do they really have to be so close to one another all the time?

Arthur leaned over towards Leo suddenly before pulling back, "I forgot to say. You smell lovely today."

"Oh, I got this new lotion cause my old one wasn't enhancing my glow." Leo explained making both Arthur and Merlin roll their eyes before he finished, "It's called instant fantasy and it's made from cocoa vanilla and strawberry extracts. So now not only do I look better, I smell great too. Smells really good with this new cologne my mom got me, here…"

Leo tilted his head to the side and Arthur leaned forward to sniff all along the boy's neck and Merlin felt like he was about to scream.

"That does smell good."

"I know right-"

"You said you wanted to speak to me about something!" Merlin interrupted just as Arthur pulled the boy closer to smell along his jaw and the two blinked at him seeming as if they only just remembered he was there.

"Oh of course," Arthur leaned back in his seat but didn't remove his arm from Leo's shoulders and Merlin fought back hard against the twitch in his left eye. "Leo."

Leo looked back at the older man incredulously, "What, me? Why me, he's your best friend."

"And Chase is your brother."

"That doesn't explain why I have to be the one to say it. You're the ones that need to get back to your own time."

"Yes but you are the one that brought it to my attention." Arthur reasoned easily and Merlin just stared at the two in confusion, "I didn't even notice it until you told me."

"Well, yeah but-"

"Ughm." Merlin loudly cleared his throat to get their attention and they turned back to face him as he spoke, "Exactly what is this about?"

"Yeah Arthur, what's this about?" Leo folded his arms across his chest giving Arthur a pointed look and the older man sighed before giving Merlin a small smile as he spoke.

"Merlin, I've noticed that you've been enjoying our stay here in this time in lord Davenport's home, as have I." Arthur said making sure to look up at Leo at that last part as he continued, "Our hosts have after all been most gracious."

"Yeah and we've totally loved having you guys here." Leo interrupted with a nod, "I mean, Merlin you're so cool and Arthur's been awesome to hang out with."

The wizard frowned.

"Thank you."

Where is this going?

"And I can admit that I myself have started feeling quite attached to this time and its people." Arthur said giving the boy beside him a fond smile before letting out a sigh, "But I-we… Leo and I, have some concerns about our return to Camelot."

Merlin gave his own sigh when he finally got what they were trying to say and in a lot of ways he's relieved that their bringing this up themselves. Obviously they've finally decided to admit the true nature of their relationship; this is the perfect opportunity for Merlin to put a stop to all of this right now.

"Actually that's what I wanted to speak to you two about as well."

Leo and Arthur shared a look before the king spoke, "It is?"

"Yes." Merlin said taking a deep breath, "Arthur, you know you're like a brother to me and… I have nothing against Leo; truly you are a lovely young man." Merlin said gesturing to the boy that just shrugged, "However I feel that it would be best to put an end to _this_ , before someone gets hurt."

At that Leo seemed to let out a heavy sigh as he leaned back into the couch still in Arthur's grasp, "Thank God."

"See, I told you that Merlin was already aware of it." Arthur said looking down at the boy and Merlin cringed, "Knew of it? This would be somewhat difficult to miss."

"I know right?" Leo said throwing his hands up in the air, "I mean Arthur and I have been waiting around waiting for someone to finally say something but it's like everyone in this house is totally oblivious. Seriously I was about to say something at dinner just before mom brought out dessert but since you know Merlin, it makes it all so much easier."

"Indeed." Arthur said with a nod, "Even better since you agree that this… relationship needs to end as well."

Merlin let out a sigh and a small smile, "Of course, you have no idea how much I've dreaded the thought of having this conversation but since we're all agreed I think we can discuss this and put an end to it as quickly and painlessly as possible."

"Yeah, I mean the sooner this stops the sooner you can get back to concentrating on the reversal spell right?" Leo said thoughtfully, "Now all that's left to do is talk to Chase."

"Yes of course." Merlin started when the phrase fully settled in his mind, "Wait a minute Chase?"

"It kinda sucks though, Chase's never been with anyone before, this is gonna be hard for him to take." Leo said and Merlin's confusion reached an all-time high.

"What-"

"He'll just have to live with it, Merlin is needed in Camelot, their relationship could never work."

"Well, yeah I guess." Leo admitted, "But I still think they could've been good together in a medieval nerd meets modern day nerd kind of way. You know I bet that could be a movie."

"What?"

"No I don't think so; Chase isn't of the same social standing as Merlin is."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked folding his arms across his chest while Arthur shrugged, "Well Merlin is a key advisor in Camelot, a very well respected figure-"

"I thought you said that Merlin was your man servant in Camelot."

"That will all change once we return."

"And even if it didn't. Are you trying to say that your wizard is too good for my _super genius bionic_ brother?" Leo hissed out and Arthur sighed, "Of course not, I'm just saying that it wouldn't be appropriate."

"Excuse me?" Merlin was flabbergasted.

"Appropriate?" Leo scoffed, "Didn't you marry some village girl despite the fact that she wasn't royalty?"

"That's different-"

"Different how?"

"I-"

"Would you both just shut up for a moment?!" Merlin finally screeched out in frustration causing the two to stop their argument. Leo was standing at that point glaring hard at Arthur until Merlin just made him blink in surprise and Arthur remained seated on the couch. "What on earth are you two talking about?"

"We're talking about the fact that Arthur doesn't think Chase would be good enough for you."

"Oh for heaven's sake, that's not what I-"

"No we're supposed to be talking about you and Arthur." Merlin interrupted only to get two confused frowns in return.

"What?" The king answered quite eloquently while Leo just continued to frown, "What do you mean we're talking about Arthur and me? Arthur and I did what, exactly?"

"Arguing?" Arthur drawled out as he reached out to grab Leo's arm and pull the teen right over his lap, Leo rolled his eyes as he settled on the couch beside him with his legs on the older man's lap. The teen rolled his eyes, "We wouldn't be arguing if you weren't such a douche."

"I still don't understand what that word means."

"It means-"

"This! See this?! This is what I'm talking about." Merlin said as he got up from his seat and gestured between the two earning nothing more than two confused looks as he spoke. "I'm talking about this sordid little affair you two are parading in front of everyone."

Arthur blinked, "Affair…"

Leo's frown deepened, "What do you mean affair?"

Merlin let out a sigh of frustration as he started to pace in front of the two, "I mean you two spend all of your time together, you're constantly disappearing to only God knows where all hours of the day and night, you insist on keeping physical contact with one another even when it isn't necessary, you're constantly whispering in each other's ear and don't even get me started on all the compromising positions I've found you two in whenever you were alone-WHY IN GOD's NAME WEREN'T YOU WEARING A SHIRT?!"

Both Leo and Arthur stared at him like he was insane until the teen spoke, "Wait do you think that Artie and I are like… dating?"

The king frowned, "What?"

"I think he thinks you and I are involved like… _romantically_."

Arthur's eyes went wide as he stared at his friend and Merlin just stared at the two as he spoke, "Of course I do-"

"Merlin," Arthur started speaking very slowly, "Merlin, I'm married. To Guinevere."

"Yeah and I have a girlfriend. Remember Janelle, I introduced you two like three days ago."

The two both said staring at him incredulously and Merlin stopped right in his tracks as Leo spoke, "You don't seriously think we're dating do you?"

"What else… that is…" Merlin's anger was losing steam at the looks he was given until Leo spoke again. "Dude, Artie's married. And as irresistible as I know I am; I'm no home wrecker."

"Then what-"

"We're just friends. Unlike some people."

Merlin frowned, "What do you mean?"

"We were talking about you and Chase, Merlin." Arthur said clearly before letting out a soft sigh, "Actually it's quite amusing how you associate the behavior you just mentioned with Leo and I, when you and Chase are the ones behaving that way."

Merlin stumbled back a few feet, "I don't understand."

Arthur sighed again, "You two spend all of your time together."

"No we-"

"Whenever we don't have a mission or we just get back in school, you and Chase spend all of your time together in the lab." Leo said and Merlin paused, "He's helping me find a way to get back to Camelot."

"You're constantly disappearing to only God knows where at all hours of the day and night."

"I-"

They have?

"Yeah like last week, you totally vanished for three whole hours and then when you came back Chase was like 'We went to look at some constellations at the planetarium'."

To his own embarrassment Merlin sputtered, "That's only because we couldn't find you two."

"We'll obviously you didn't look that hard since we were in my room since I got back from school." Merlin's cheeks started to flush and Arthur laughed while Leo just smirked, "Oh yeah and those _compromising positions_ you were talking about; hey Artie remember when we caught them stuck in Chase's capsule in the lab?"

"One can only wonder what you two were doing in there in the first place." Arthur laughed, Merlin almost gaped, "That was-"

"Oh what about that time I caught Chase under the table while Merlin sat at his desk, 'he said he dropped a pen'."

"He did."

"Yeah? That doesn't explain why you both looked so flustered when I walked in." Arthur laughed in Leo joined him when the blonde nudged his arm, "Oh remember the training device."

"Right the simulator!" Leo grinned, "I get that Chase was showing you how it worked but that doesn't explain why you were shirtless Merlin."

The two broke into a fit of laughter and Merlin knew that his face was red if the heat he could feel in his cheeks was anything to go by. Even though he remembered all of those events but they were all innocent and perfectly isolated events. Nothing happened!

Merlin folded his arms across his chest, "Nothing happened."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Of course not, we're just messing with you Merlin, but that doesn't mean we haven't noticed what you and Chase are like around one another. You like him don't you?"

Merlin paused since the teen was looking right into his eyes when he said it and he suddenly found himself without the ability to speak. "I-"

"You're happier when you're around him and I think I understand why." Arthur started as he shifted a bit without disturbing Leo's legs. "He challenges you mentally, gives you something to work for. You see him as an intellectual equal and that's all good and fine Merlin but you must be careful. In any other circumstance I would encourage you to pursue a relationship with him but we cannot stay here. Getting into a relationship with Chase could have disastrous effects should you fall for him. He cannot come with us and you cannot stay here. It's best to make this clear and end things before they can start."

Merlin suddenly just sank down and thankfully he'd stumbled back far enough that he was standing beside the couch again so he didn't decent to the floor.

Is it true, does he really have feelings for Chase?

Leo sighed, "We weren't going to say anything but then Artie and I walked in on you two yesterday and we realized that we couldn't _not_ say anything, you know."

"Yesterday?" Merlin asked with a frown.

"Remember, the explosion." Leo clarified shifting a bit in his seat, "The prototype time machine malfunctioned when you were trying to channel magic into it. Chase was there, you weren't paying attention to how much you were putting in."

And then it suddenly hit him

Although it wasn't so much an explosion as a minor malfunction even if the machine did end up going up in flames.

They decided to put the arguments on magic and science aside and try to work together. Chase built a prototype time machine and Merlin would use his magic to build up the energy to power it. Chase was standing next to him, talking about something, Merlin laughed and looked over towards the younger teen and found a dark blush burning across his cheeks that he suddenly had the distinct need to touch it. He lost focus for just a moment and the machine ended up exploding.

"Oh my God…" Merlin said with wide eyes and Arthur raked a hand through his hair, "You understand now don't you? You're affection for Chase; it might be hindering you from finding a way home."

"But I…"

"I'm pretty sure this won't make you feel any better but, I can tell Chase likes you too, that's why this needs to stop. I can't let my brother get hurt, when I know that this won't work out."

Merlin couldn't help but frown and the words left his mouth before he could even process them, "How do you know that?"

Leo blinked, "What?"

"How do you know it wouldn't work out?"

Arthur and Leo shared a look before the king spoke, "Merlin we can't stay here, Camelot needs us."

"Arthur we've been here for months and the world hasn't fallen apart yet."

"That could mean that you're supposed to go back." Leo shrugged and Merlin countered, "It could mean that we aren't. Your future self, went back in time to change things did he not?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But he had no memories of the things that changed and how he changed them."

Leo sighed, "Big D said that it's possible that this all works on multiverse theory. That future me changed the past to this future but not his own."

"Wouldn't it stand to reason that there would be two alternate fates to ours as well should we choose to stay. One where we go back and one where we don't?"

"Well yeah, but that would still leave a reality where you two disappear and Camelot is left to fend on its own." Leo reasoned, "Can you really live with that on your conscience if you don't go back?"

Merlin paused at that and Arthur sighed in frustration, "Merlin you can't possibly be considering staying here."

The wizard got up and started pacing all over again, "Why not?"

"Why would you want to? It's only been a few months, you couldn't possibly be this attached to the boy already."

"Aren't you attached to Leo?"

Leo rolled his eyes, "For the last time we're just friends."

"But if we could stay here, without Camelot ending up in ruin." Merlin stopped to look right into Arthur's eyes, "Would you want to leave or stay here." the wizard glanced at Leo when he said the last part and both seemed to tense.

"Merlin-"

"I don't know what I'm feeling right now Arthur." Merlin growled out in frustration before taking a deep breath, "I wasn't even aware that… I mean all this time I thought that you and Leo-just give me some time to process all of this… If I found a way to save Camelot and still stay here would you let me?"

The king let out a deep breath as he rubbed his temples in frustration, Leo stared up at him in concern and the blonde caught his gaze. The teen just shrugged before Arthur sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that night.

"Fine, if you can find a way then you can stay but only if you find a way." Arthur said clearly, "If I go back I'll need you to come with me Merlin, there's much I don't understand about magic and if I'm going to right the wrongs that both I and my father have caused then I'm going to need your help."

Merlin took a deep breath, "I understand. Thank you Arthur."

"We'll see how thankful you are when I call in this debt a few years from now. I expect you to do anything I ask of you and more." Merlin just huffed out a snort while Leo gave a small smile, "You're totally going to ask Chase out aren't you?"

"I-"

"I'm not saying I don't approve. I'm just telling you not to hurt him, Chase cares a lot more than people think. If you do decide to stay with him then don't mess this up, or you'll have me to deal with." Leo ended seriously only for the moment to break when Arthur spoke, "What on earth are you going to do, kitten slap him to death?"

"Hey, I'm a lot stronger than I look." Leo huffed as he folded his arms across his chest, "Saved you on the last mission didn't I?"

"A mission you weren't actually supposed to be on."

"Oh please like I was going to stay here with mom's bridge club when I could've been getting my hero on."

"You're going to get yourself hurt someday."

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"What was the name of that theater next to the warehouse? You said we'd go see a moving picture-"

Merlin gave a snort of amusement as they started rattling off again when the front door opened and all three paused to look up and find Chase walking into the door.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Chase said looking over the room and Merlin suddenly realized for the first time that Chase always blushed when he saw him or he walked into the room.

How the hell did he miss that?

The room remained quiet and Chase frowned, "Something wrong?"

Merlin took a deep breath, "I need to talk to you."

"Ohkay about what-" Before the super genius could finish Merlin grabbed his wrist and pulled him all the way to the lab doors on the other side of the kitchen before they both stepped in and the doors closed.

Arthur and Leo watched them from their seat until Leo just let out a sigh.

"We'll there goes something."

Arthur's head gave a tilt, "They'll be fine, Merlin has a good head on his shoulders."

Leo scoffed, "Yeah right, he thought that you and I we're having an affair remember?"

"It was a simple mistake, misplaced emotions perhaps." Arthur said thoughtfully before giving a snort, "Although he is seriously mistaken."

"Yeah I mean, we don't look like we're dating…" Leo's face suddenly fell and he bit his lip in thought, "Do we?"

Arthur looked down at the teen and saw their position with Leo practically sitting on his lap and his arm wrapped around the teen's shoulders. Leo noticed it too and the two seemed to immediately move apart with Arthur sitting at least half a foot away and Leo leaning on the arm rest of the couch.

The teen gave an awkward cough as he got up from the couch and Arthur did the same with both moving in opposite directions, "I promised my mom I'd help her with some stuff…"

"Bree said she needed some help."

The room became silent and empty, Eddy beamed on the moment both were out of view and let out a disgusted sigh.

"Finally, I thought I might have to say something."

 **The end**

 **A/N:**

 **Yeah, basically it's like; they never noticed it before, but now that they're thinking about it, they can't stop thinking about it.**

 **Lol, anyway**

 **Please review**


	21. The Addams Family: Scary Movie

**A/N:**

 **Addams Family/Lab Rats**

 **Pugsley/Leo**

 **I'm working off of the movie versions not the series.**

 **Summary: Leo is forced to make a choice. Swallow his pride and pair up with Marcus for their chemistry project or fight back the fear and work with that weird Addams kid that no one ever talks to. His choice leads to some unexpected consequences.**

 **Warnings: rated T, slightly dark it's mostly just dark humor, mentions of homicide torture and other felonies (Addams Family, so duh). Warning for extra cheese- I really wanted to capture Gomez and Morticia's romance, although my execution wasn't as good as the movie because no matter how cheesy they were it was still somehow beautifully romantic. You know that music that plays for Gomez and Morticia in the cemetery and every other scene they have? Every time things get intense between Leo and Puglsey I'd start imagining that music playing in the background**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

How does he get himself into these situations?

Leo stared at the plate before him with barely restrained shock, frozen in unadulterated fear as he wondered what in the hell they just put in front of him.

It was a deep moss green, lumpy and covered in some kind of thick slime but the worst part of it all?

It was moving.

Leo glanced over towards Wednesday to find the girl sitting with a book on dark spells and witchcraft in one hand and a glass of wine in the other, sipping slowly just as a spoonful of the same sentient slop was dropped onto her plate. Dark eyes glanced down before her for a moment before she just took a sip of wine and started reading again.

"Leo, is something wrong?"

Leo's gaze snapped up to fix on Mrs. Addams, whose eyes were glowing the way they always were as she gave him a look of concern. Leo tried for a smile as he cleared his throat.

"No. No nothing's wrong this looks really really… interesting. I'm just, wondering what it is." Leo said and Mrs. Addams, Morticia Leo remembers her introducing herself; smile grew a little more as she lifted a hand to gracefully gesture towards the old woman walking around the table and putting a spoonful of slop on each plate.

"It's one of Mama's specialties, one of Pugsley's favorites." The raven haired woman said lightly and Leo nodded just as Pugsley's uncle, Uncle Fester spoke from the seat right across from them.

"It's one of my favorites too." The man said messily shoving some of the slop into his mouth, slurping up the slime that ran over his lips and down his chin, "Slimy, that's how you know it's fresh."

Leo wanted to gag, but he didn't.

Compared to detention with principle Perry when he was made to spend a whole hour clipping her moldy toenails, this was nothing.

"Right…" Leo said staring down at his plate when Pugsley suddenly spoke beside him, moving a little closer to the shorter teen as he spoke quietly, staring at Leo with those dark eyes so sincere, for a minute Leo almost forgot to be terrified.

"Grandma only makes this twice a year, for special occasions. Like when we have special guests over."

"Oh, I'm honored." Leo said trying to sound as polite as possible. It was weird and he was very scared, but they were trying to be nice and they were weirdly endearing so Leo figured he could at least try to be nice too-

"Well when Morticia said that Pugsley would finally be bringing a potential consort over I knew I had to do something special." The old woman said with a smile glancing over at the dark teen just as she poured out a hearty helping onto Mr. Addams plate as he puffed away at his cigar, "Thank you. Of course, Pugsley's sixteen years old when I was his age I'd already been served with my first restraining order,"

"I had three." Uncle Fester said proudly and his wife Dementia gave him an adoring smile, "I should hope that those days are behind you."

"Of course." Fester smiled back and Gomez grinned, "Ah yes, good times but until now Pugsley's never even mentioned anyone he might like let alone abducted them so when we found out about you dear boy-"

Leo frowned when the old woman's words finally seemed to register in his mind, "Consort?"

"Yes consort." Wednesday said sounding as calm as ever in her usual monotone as she turned the page of her book and paused to cast a glance down at the teen beside her, "Or would you prefer pet?"

Leo gaped while Morticia spoke, "Wednesday," the woman scolded quietly as she reached for her own glass of wine, "The correct term is concubine."

"Yes, mother."

"C-Concubine?!" Leo stuttered out just as Grandmother Addams scooped one more ladle out onto the plate of the four year old sitting next to his mother in his booster seat with an alarmingly realistic mustache. The old woman turned towards him and Leo could only watch as she set the large heavy pot down with a loud thud and a sickening slosh from the pot before putting both hands on his face and squeezing his cheeks. "Such dark skin, bright lively eyes and with such an adorably pure aura, but don't you worry; we'll turn you into an Addams yet."

"Uhh…"

Leo wasn't sure if he should feel offended or flattered, then he caught sight of Thing, the sentient hand without a body hopping all around the toddler Pubert to feed him.

Then Leo really had no idea what to feel.

How the hell does he get himself into these situations?

Well this started the same way that most of Leo's problems started these days.

With Marcus.

It was Monday morning and Mr. Burke had just announced the newest chemistry project that they needed to have completed before the end of the month, a project that they had to work in pairs for.

Nothing that they haven't done before.

Only this time Mr. Burke decided that he would be picking the pairs for the assignment which again wasn't anything that they haven't done before. The problem only came in when Mr. Burke decided that Leo would be paired up with Marcus of all people.

Needless to say Leo wasn't pleased and he made his displeasure very well known to everyone in class while Marcus just sat there in his seat looking like a kicked puppy as he insisted that he would love to work with Leo, saying how this could be a time for them to bond and just get over their differences earning a classroom filled with compassionate sighs for Marcus and hateful glares for Leo.

Leo was furious.

They don't know what he has to deal with when it comes to Marcus, they don't know what could happen if Leo's trapped alone with him for too long.

At the end of the class just after everyone else left, just as Leo was about leave too Marcus grabbed his arm to stop him next to their desk, "Aww Leo, cheer up. We have four weeks alone together and after all the headaches you've been giving me; I can't wait to get started."

A shiver ran down Leo's spine when Marcus let go and walked out the door, he let out a sigh of frustration wondering how he'd get out of this mess alive when he suddenly heard Mr. Burke speak just outside of the door, staring at the teen in concern.

"You wanna tell me what that was all about?"

"Mr. Burke-" Leo's eyes went wide before he let out another sigh and looked away, "It's nothing."

"Nothing huh?" The man asked one more time watching Leo with those hard green eyes before he let out a sigh of his own, "Look, if you really don't want to work with Marcus then there is another option."

Leo perked up at that, "There is?"

"You know the Addams kid right?"

"Addams kid?"

"Pugsley Addams. He sits in the corner way in the back of the class."

Leo frowned with his eyebrows drawing together in a tight line before his eyes lit up in recognition but he didn't stop frowning, "You mean the weird kid, that never talks to anyone and smells like burning ash."

"That's the one."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"You mean besides the fact that he's probably a serial killer?" Leo said taking a step back, "How about the fact that his older sister Wednesday is definitely a serial killer? Mandy Mitchell made fun of her hair during lunch one time last year; no one has seen her since."

Mr. Burke rolled his eyes, "Mandy Mitchell transferred last year because of some accident she got into."

"An accident she got into after making fun of Wednesday."

"Leo stop being ridiculous."

"I may be ridiculous, but I'm definitely not suicidal."

"Look, you wanted an alternative to Marcus, you got one." The teacher said clearly, Leo opened his mouth to protest but Mr. Burke raised his palm to stop him short, "Its either Marcus or Pugsley, kid, make a choice."

Leo growled in frustration, folding his arms across his chest.

This was an impossible decision.

On the one hand he has Marcus; admittedly smart Marcus who would probably do well on their assignment if he willingly agreed to work with Leo and not give him a painful demise. But Leo knew that Marcus wouldn't willingly do anything with him, not unless whatever they were doing included torture or some evil scheme to destroy Adam, Bree and Chase. So Marcus was a definite no no.

Then there's the Addams kid, Pugsley.

No one knows much about him. He was always quiet and he always spent his time at lunch with his sister Wednesday.

They were weird.

They lived in this scary house at the top of a hill, no one ever went in there, no one ever even went near the house, except on Halloween when the kids down the block would dare each other to go up to the house and ask for candy only to run off screaming every time.

No one ever talked to the Addams kids.

Wednesday was terrifying with her pitch black hair always brushed back and tied into a pony at the bottom of her neck, pale skin and constantly emotionless expression. She could freeze any one in their tracks with a simple look that's why no one ever messed with them. As for Pugsley, he was quiet although Leo's seen him chuckling or smirking cruelly at his sister's side in the hallways every now and then. Always wearing that black and white striped shirt, ash blonde hair messy and unkept, he had the same dark eyes as his sister's only his were much more expressive but not any less terrifying.

So Marcus or Pugsley?

They say, better the devil you know than the one you don't.

Yeah well whoever said that didn't have to deal with Marcus.

"Fine, I'll take the Addams kid."

Leo said with a sigh and Mr. Burke nodded with a smile.

"I'll get you two all set up tomorrow."

And he did.

The next day Leo sat down next to Pugsley Addams in Chemistry. The other teen just stared at him when he sat down and Leo gave an awkward cough as he held out his hand and tried for a smile.

"Hey, you're Pugsley right? I'm Leo. Leo Dooley."

Pugsley just stared at his hand for a moment, "Don't you usually sit next to Marcus?"

Leo blinked in surprise, it's the first time he's ever actually heard the Addams kid speak and his voice was surprisingly deep, quiet and very controlled. It made the dark teen stop in his tracks for a moment before he quickly got his mind in working order pulling his hand away.

"Well you saw what happened yesterday. Mr. Burke agreed to let me partner up with you instead."

Pugsley's head gave a tilt and his lips pulled into a slight frown, "And you want to work with me?"

Leo shifted a bit in his seat, "Sure. I mean, I don't really know you but nows my chance to start right?"

Pugsley didn't answer his question just stared back at him until Mr. Burke walked into the class and Leo turned to face the blackboard in some vain attempt to ignore those dark expressive eyes that were fixed on him for the remainder of the class.

Once the bell rang to announce the end of the period, Leo put his books away and got up from his seat before turning to face the teen only to freeze when he saw Pugsley staring at him. Somehow he didn't think the taller teen ever really stopped.

Leo cleared his throat and tried for a smile.

Maybe Marcus was the better choice after all, but he can't go crawling back to him. No way, Marcus would never let him live it down. Or let him live at all.

"Uhm so about the project, I was thinking we could start working on it today. At the library after school." Leo explained as he tugged his bag up over his shoulder, "Get a head start so we can finish it early."

And I won't have to spend any more time with you.

Pugsley nodded and much to Leo's horror, a smile spread right across his lips. Something about that did not look right.

"Sure, after school in the library."

Leo nodded as well and started to leave, "O.K, I'll-" the teen almost tripped over a chair in his haste to leave the classroom backwards and gave a nervous laugh, "I'll see you then."

Pugsley didn't answer, but that smile stayed in place and Leo just rushed out as quickly as his legs would carry him.

It wasn't till lunch that he saw Pugsley again. This time he wasn't alone.

He was having lunch with Adam, Bree and Chase with Bree telling him how disappointed they were at the fact that he refused to work with Marcus and how sad Marcus was because of it. Leo tried to tell them that it was in his life's best interest that he stay as far away from Marcus as humanly possible, but they just brushed him off and called him paranoid, insisting that he go back to Mr. Burke and ask to be assigned to Marcus again when a voice suddenly spoke behind him.

"Is this him?"

Leo turned back only to freeze when he was caught in an ice cold dark stare that could only belong to Wednesday Addams. As always the girl's hair was tied up, braided down her back and she was wearing a black tunic that went up just above her knees, with black leggings a white high collar shirt with a black sweater over the top and black shoes, behind her stood Pugsley who was looking over her shoulder at Leo. Adam, Bree and Chase all tensed until Adam finally spoke, "Uhh can we help you?"

"Leo Dooley, correct?" Wednesday said not even glancing at the others at the table and Leo nodded, "Yeah?"

"Pugsley's told me all about you." The girl said in her usual monotone voice not even blinking once and Leo felt a cold chill run up his spine, "You're working together on a chemistry project."

"Yes."

Wednesday's head gave a tilt, "You should come over to the house sometime. I'm sure Mother and Father would love to meet you." Wednesday said glancing over her shoulder back at her brother before looking back, "What with you being Pugsley's new _friend_ and all."

Leo swallowed hard, "I don't know-"

"I insist." Her tone changed and Leo knew it wasn't up for discussion, "Dinner, two weeks from now, after you finish your assignment."

"I'm not sure if we'll get it done that fast-"

"I'll help you." Wednesday said seeming to end the conversation as she turned and walked away, "Goodbye Leo."

Leo just stared as Pugsley sent him that too pleasant smile until they walked all the way out of the cafeteria completely unsure of what to do when Bree suddenly spoke.

"Leo! What the heck was that?"

Leo had no idea what the heck that was and honestly he was seriously starting to consider getting on his knees and crawling back to Marcus, but as usual his pride wouldn't let him and he found himself sitting at a table in the library after school with Pugsley Addams and his sister Wednesday supervising.

Most of the time Wednesday kept to herself, reading those weird books on witchcraft, torture and resurrecting the dead while Leo and Pugsley worked. Sometimes she'd help out. They decided to do a project on different poisons and their chemical reactions and exact effects on the human body. Well Wednesday suggested it and Leo was too scared to refuse. Plus it was actually really interesting if not just a little bit disgusting finding out different chemical compounds and how some could have absolutely no effect on the human body only to turn lethal when a seemingly harmless ingredient like water or alcohol was added to the mix.

Leo actually learnt a lot.

In the first week they went through the different poisons that they'd be working on for their project; arsenic, cyanide, strychnine, ricin, sarin, arrow poison frog venom to name just a few. Pugsley "borrowed" the keys for the AV club from the janitor and they watched what the Addams' kids called home movies which consisted of old war movies and documentaries depicting mustard gas and all of its harmful side effects and what he hopes wasn't an attempted snuff film featuring Wednesday and Pugsley trying to poison one another with cyanide and arsenic. He ignored the sister's suggestion that they experiment on Trent with the frog poison venom they got as a Christmas gift last year (Leo didn't ask exactly who gave them poison as a Christmas gift because he wasn't sure he wanted to know) after they caught the jock bullying Leo once during lunch. On week two they started putting it together at which point Wednesday only helped when they asked for her help which wasn't as often as you'd think.

Pugsley was…smart. Almost just as smart as his sister, the problem with Pugsley was the fact that he preferred to take the backseat and let his sister take the lead. Pugsley was the nicer creepy Addams kid. So by comparison Wednesday always seemed smarter, scarier but in reality there was very little difference between Pugsley and Wednesday. Wednesday was just more upfront about what she was thinking, which actually made Pugsley more intimidating since Leo could never really tell what was going on in his head.

Still Pugsley and Leo actually worked really well together and the teen would be lying if he said that he wasn't starting enjoy hanging around the Addams' kids. They were creepy and very very strange but soon enough Leo found that he sort of liked Wednesday's crude and brutal honesty and he was starting to enjoy their sense of humor which mostly consisted of sarcasm and very dark jokes. And then of course there's Pugsley who was actually really sweet, ignoring his weird fascination with fire and car wrecks. Whenever they went to the library or got together to work on their project, Puglsey insisted on pulling Leo's chair out for him or opening the door. Leo tried to tell him that it wasn't really necessary but Pugsley just shrugged and said that he didn't mind. Things got even worse after Pugsley got a glance into Leo's backpack one day and spotted one of his French text books.

"You speak French?"

Pugsley asked as he picked up the book and quickly flipped through its pages and Leo just shrugged not lifting his head from the chemistry book and notes he had scattered around him.

"I need to pass foreign language to graduate, I started off with Latin but that was way too boring so I picked up French instead."

The table was quiet and Leo glanced up to find both Addams' kids staring at him, "What?"

Wednesday gave a soft snort as she just looked back down to her book. "Pugsley knows Spanish."

"Really? Cool."

Leo gave a small smile while Pugsley stared at him like he was the most fascinating thing in the world. Leo felt himself flush, trying to ignore how those dark eyes stayed fixed on him and how that gaze made his stomach do a little flip. The stomach flip thing started around about the same time that Pugsley started opening doors for him and pulling out chairs. But Leo tried to ignore it since it doesn't mean anything; Pugsley's just his chemistry partner. At most he and Leo are friends, that's it. He doesn't like the Addams' kid. Pugsley's weird and creepy and Leo's pretty sure he witnessed Pugsley cause a ten car pileup after the taller teen "accidentally" pushed a shopping cart into the busy street, when they went by the convenience store after studying one day.

Leo had just stared at the carnage with wide eyes and a gaped mouth as the cars continued to crash into one another, Pugsley looked over to his sister with a triumphant grin while Wednesday shrugged staring coldly at the scene.

"Not bad. Let's go." The girl said before she turned and started walking down the sidewalk away from the store, grabbing a hold of Leo's hand to drag him along.

"But- I-what the…"

Pugsley walked quickly to catch up to the two, giving the shorter teen a smile as he eagerly asked, "Hey, Leo maybe once I get my driver's license I could start picking you up from school."

"I-I guess." Pugsley beamed and Wednesday spoke just as they rounded the corner and the sound of police sirens rang loudly all around them, "That's only if you don't end up mutilating the instructor."

Pugsley laughed and Leo felt like screaming when the taller teen suddenly reached over to take his back pack from him. "Here."

"I don't need-"

"Its fine," Pugsley started with a light blush coloring his cheeks and that was the first time Leo noticed that Pugsley had freckles. Light brown spots sprinkled over the bridge of his nose and under each eye on his pale skin, Leo couldn't help but flush in return. "I don't mind."

"Thanks."

But that doesn't mean anything, he doesn't like Pugsley.

Pugsley's just his weird, creepy yet sort of sweet chemistry partner.

Honest.

By the end of week two they were finished and Leo was having the most fun rubbing the fact that he managed to finish his chemistry assignment before Chase did in the super genius' face and of course Chase was not amused.

By the end of week two Wednesday told him that he was expected at the Addams house the following week at six o'clock sharp.

"Mother and father are looking forward to meeting you." Wednesday had said in her usual monotone when the Addams kids walked him home after they finished they're project. Somehow they managed to find out about Marcus.

Well, they didn't know exactly what was going on between Leo and Marcus, they just knew that it was something big and Leo had to work double time to make sure the siblings didn't figure it out themselves.

First Chase and big D, now Wednesday and Pugsley.

Dealing with geniuses is such a pain.

So they'd walk him home, watch him with those dark eyes whenever Marcus talked to him while he was standing with Adam, Bree and Chase. Adam, Bree and Chase noticed them too and asked Leo exactly what was going on and why he was still hanging around the Addams' kids. Leo just shrugged and said that he liked them, which wasn't a lie since he really did like the Addams kids.

The bionic siblings just stared at him like he was insane. And Leo couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at that. Somehow they can notice the Addams' kids and their weirdness but when Leo warns them about Marcus they just tell him he's being paranoid and ignore him. How is that any kind of fair?

Up until that point Leo had been trying to find a way of weaseling out of dinner with the Addams' since he was terrified of what might happen once he gets there. I mean if Wednesday and Pugsley are as terrifying as they are then what on earth would their parents be like? Plus Leo didn't want to go have dinner with Pugsley's parents; somehow it felt too much like a date even if he was going as Pugsley and Wednesday's friend. It was still Pugsley's parents and Pugsley wouldn't stop staring at him like he was made of gold and Wednesday kept giving him those knowing stares, Leo didn't even want to try and attempt to examine the issues he has with having dinner with the Addams' so he was doing all he could to find a way out of it.

But then Adam, Bree and Chase tried to tell him to stay away from the Addams' as well. Cause their weird and creepy and probably dangerous, ignoring the fact that Leo's been trying to tell them the same thing about Marcus for months.

So acting admittedly mostly out of spite Leo showed up at the creepy house at the top of the hill at seven o'clock sharp.

It was so scary but so cool all at once.

Lurch was terrifyingly huge, when the front door to the Addams house opened Leo could only stare at the gigantic man with the dark eyes and terrifying grin. The first thing that came to mind when Leo saw him was Frankenstein's monster and he had to try extremely hard to fight against his flight instincts when they suddenly kicked in hard at the sight of the man. Yet somehow, strangely enough Lurch seemed really really nice. He took Leo's jacket at the door with a smile and even laughed at the lame joke Leo made in an attempt at making it all seem a little less awkward. Grandmamma Addams looked like a witch straight out of a Grimm's fairytale book, from the crazy grey hair right down to the mole on her nose and creepy voice. But Leo soon realized that she was mostly harmless, she seemed like every other sweet old lady that pinched his cheeks and told him how adorable he looked. Yeah mostly harmless, since Leo heard some weird noises coming out of her room just before dinner when Pugsley and Wednesday showed him around the house. When Leo asked why it sounded like something was screeching out in pain in the locked room, Pugsley just shrugged and said, "Its harvest day."

Baby Pubert was… a toddler with a mustache. Leo had absolutely no idea how to describe him other than saying he's never seen a toddler that intimidating before in his life. He walked right up to Leo after he arrived and lifted his arms for the teen to pick him up, but before he could Wednesday stopped him short and spoke in a warning tone.

"Don't, it's a trap." The girl said looking down at her brother, "He never lets anyone pick him up this soon after meeting them."

Leo looked down at the toddler and found Pubert _smirking_ at him, so he slowly backed away.

Thing was a sentient hand. Leo had to calm himself from the mental breakdown he had at seeing an actual hand move and function without a body and he'll deny to the end of his days that he'd actually screamed and clung to Pugsley's arm when Thing decided to introduce himself by jumping onto Leo's knee and sitting there.

Uncle Fester was gross and weird, but at the same time strangely endearing. It was obvious that he cared about his family very deeply and the jokes he cracked when he met Leo were only a little bit disturbing. His wife Dementia was terrifying, with those eyes that stared but never blinked but oddly enough, Leo actually thought the bald look that she was rocking actually suited her.

And then last but not least.

Gomez and Morticia Addams, Pugsley, Pubert and Wednesday's parents.

Morticia was stunning with her impossibly slim figure and soul consuming eyes and Gomez was eccentric and full of energy. Unfortunately those two clearly paid no regards to the societal rules concerning public displays of affection, since Leo's pretty sure he's seen them make out four times in full view of everyone since he first arrived at the house about an hour ago. Every five minutes Gomez would reach out and take Morticia's hand and declare his everlasting love and Morticia would return the favor. They held at each other like one would die without the other and looked at each other like they were responsible for the moon and the stars above. It was unbearably cheesy and yet somehow absolutely romantic. Leo couldn't understand it.

Last year when Kimmy Thomas and Nathan Krupnick started dating, no one at school could stand them since every single conversation those two had was so overly dramatic and cheesy a couple of kids actually vomited a few times. Gomez and Morticia were even worse than those two but somehow Leo couldn't help but think how endearing it was and how perfect they were for each other. Mrs. Addams would speak in French and Mr. Addams would reply in Spanish and suddenly the tension between them would spike and they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off of one another.

It was sweet, it's not often that you see a married couple that still had so much chemistry in their relationship. Even his mom and Big D didn't have this much chemistry and they only got married about a year ago. Leo couldn't help but smile as he watched the two, despite the heat that rushed to his face whenever things started getting a little out of hand, forcing him to look away. No one else ever seemed bothered by Gomez and Morticia's PDA's, Leo's pretty sure that they're all desensitized to it by now.

All in all dinner was fun, in a deeply disturbing horror movie kind of way and the food that Grandma Addams made actually tasted really good once you got it to stop moving.

After dinner, Pugsley asked Leo if he wanted to go for a walk around the estate and Leo agreed. Of course he didn't know that when Pugsley said estate he actually meant the family cemetery. Leo wasn't as surprised as he should have been to find out about that, because of course the Addams have a cemetery in their backyard and Leo was actually really excited to go and check it out.

He's always loved horror movies, that's where his obsession with Pig zombies started out. He loved the excitement, the rush of adrenalin, the thrill of fear that runs down your spine when you're so terrified that you can't even think straight. It's one of the reasons why he latched onto Adam, Bree and Chase so easily. They weren't scary or intimidating but they were bionic, super hero's that faced danger on a regular basis. With them being part of his family and actually living there came the thrill of knowing that excitement and adventure were right around the corner.

Leo's always been a bit of a thrill seeker, that's why it was so easy to just jump into the trash compactor when big D accidentally sent the teens to the dump. Why he didn't even think twice about getting into that bag so he could go on the mission in Walkersville with Adam, Bree and Chase. Why it was so easy to blow off Janelle to go on a dangerous mission to save his siblings instead. Why he'd watch shark movies despite the fact that he's scared of them and why he could always find the strength to stand up and interfere with Marcus' plans no matter what he threatened to do to the shorter teen and part of the reason as to why he never told anyone about Marcus' bionics, you know besides the fact that he didn't have any proof.

On some level he wanted to see what Marcus would do and exactly how far the bionic teen would go to shut him up. Every time Marcus threatened him there was a voice in the back of his head begging to scream out 'do your worst'.

Is Leo scared of Marcus?

Leo is terrified.

Marcus is his boogeyman. The monster in the dark hiding in his closet and under his bed that no one else ever saw, Marcus was his one constant source of fear and on some level Leo enjoyed it. A thrill of fear would rush through him every time Marcus got too close and a rush of adrenaline would cause his heart to pound hard and fast whenever the teen used bionics to intimidate him.

In a way this is sort of his mother's fault. Tasha was insanely protective over Leo, never ever letting her baby ever get into any danger of any kind and coddling him well into his early teens. Leo's first real experiences of danger only came in after he met Adam, Bree and Chase. That's when he got his first real taste of danger and excitement and he's been hooked ever since.

Maybe that's why chose Pugsley instead of Marcus and why he stuck with the teen despite commonsense telling him to do otherwise.

They say better the devil you know than the one you don't. But the devil you know always uses the same tricks and never really changes the game because "if it ain't broke don't fix it" right?

Here's Pugsley Addams, a brand new game that's had him freezing in terror and looking over his shoulder since they started their project two weeks ago and even through all of that Leo knew that he'd only just scratched the surface.

Real life horror movie aside, Leo really does like Pugsley. How much he likes Pugsley however isn't something Leo is ready to examine too closely.

"So… they were attacked by an angry mob?" Leo asked as he stared up at the large stone figures resting on the platform right over the large grave. They were statues of a man and a woman riding in the back of a horse drawn carriage. Wearing nothing more than a blue t-shirt over a long sleeved black shirt, Leo folded his arms over his chest rubbing them with his hands as he tried to ward off the chill from the breeze drifting around in the cemetery.

The moon was full and stars were shining in the clear skies bathing the entire area in pale light. The cemetery was actually beautiful in this light, the white stone figures resting on each grave and beside each turn on the grey path leading the way all around the evergreen grass in the cemetery and they ended up making their way all the way from Pugsley's great Aunt Lebortia who was executed by a firing squad right up to his great Uncle Eimar who was buried alive, before moving on to their grandparents Mother and Father Addams.

"Crimes against humanity." Pugsley said nodding towards the grave, "Mother always says how she wishes that we'd been able to know them better."

Leo nodded when his eyes slipped down to the engraving on the side of the platform, even as he continued to rub his arms for warmth. "What does that mean?"

"It's our family's credo. Sic gorgiamus allos subjactatos nunc; we gladly feast on those who would subdue us. Beautiful, don't you think?" Pugsley asked edging a little closer to the other teen while Leo stared at the tombstone with wide eyes and a chill even colder than the first rushed down his spine, "I wouldn't call it beautiful…"

Leo started rubbing his arms a little more and Pugsley frowned as he put a hand on Leo's back and led him along a path towards what looked like a couch made from stone.

"Are you cold?"

Leo gave a strained laugh, "A little."

They walked over to the seat with the taller teen urging him to sit down as he tugged off his jacket, the same one that Pugsley always wore, and wrapped it around Leo's shoulders. Leo instantly felt himself blush since he could smell Pugsley all over the jacket and feel his warmth from his body embedded into the material while a dust of pink had spread over Pugsley's cheeks as he sat down beside the teen with his arm wrapped around his shoulders.

'You don't like him like that. You don't like him like that-'

"Thanks." Leo said with a wry smile and a soft snort, trying to ignore how his heart suddenly started speeding up when Pugsley sat down beside him, "And they say chivalry is dead huh?"

"Of course not." Pugsley smiled, "This jacket… it used to belong to our great uncle Fenris Addams, he was executed by electric chair."

Leo resisted the urge to gape, "Oh… really?"

Puglsey nodded as he moved a little closer to Leo so his left leg was pressed up against Leo's right as he reached over to pull the sides of the jacket closer against Leo's chest. "It was said, that he'd wrap his victims in his jacket just like this before abducting them."

Oh… My… God.

Leo froze, "Yeah?"

O.K it's been fun but it's time to go.

Marcus may have tried to kill him but at least he never tried to put Leo in a psycho dead guy's jacket.

"Yes." Pugsley shifted a bit in his seat, "Leo… there's something I'd like to tell you."

Leo looked at the other teen in suspicion, "You're not actually your dead uncle Fenris are you?"

Because that's totally how this horror movie would go.

Pugsley let out a breathy chuckle, "No."

Leo let out a deep breath and felt the tension lessen at least a little as he cleared his throat, "O.K what do you want to tell me?"

Pugsley took a deep breath and looked away as the dust of pink on his cheeks went one shade darker and Leo frowned. "Pugsley."

Suddenly before Leo could even blink Pugsley reached out and grabbed his shoulder's pulling the shorter teen close to seal their lips in a kiss and Leo's mind shut down.

Pugsley's lips were soft and warm, somehow Leo thought that they'd be cold and hard like a corpse, not that he's sure exactly when he actually started thinking about Pugsley like that for him to have made that observation. But right at that moment it didn't really matter because regardless of whatever he thought would happen, it's happening right now and it feels good. The taller teen's lips moved against his own and Leo couldn't help but moan as his body went lax, melting into the kiss just in time for Pugsley to part his lips and deepen it. It was a little clumsy and messy, their teeth connected painfully a few times and Leo could feel the spit running down his chin but that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around Pugsley's neck while Pugsley's hands slipped down to his waist as they tried to pull one another as closely together as possible. A low growl escaped the taller teen's lips and Leo couldn't help the heat of arousal that went straight to his groin at the sound as Pugsley bit down harshly on his bottom lip, without drawing blood before he pulled away and Leo gasped.

Both teens were breathing hard and Leo just stared back into those dark eyes that had gone even darker with lust just as the taller teen spoke.

"That's what I wanted to tell you." Pugsley swallowed hard, "Since you sat next to me in chemistry, that's all I've thought of doing."

"But-but we just met, it's only been two weeks." Leo sputtered out even as he kept his arms around Pugsley's neck and didn't move an inch.

"My parents saw each other across an open grave at a funeral and in an instant they knew they were meant to be together. When you sat next to me in Mr. Burke's class, I knew I wouldn't be happy without you."

"I-"

"I'd sell my soul for you. Spend eternity burning in the deepest pits of hell as long as it meant that I could have you."

Leo's eyes went wide for what had to be the hundredth time that night. That line was beyond cheesy and somehow unbelievably intense.

He likes Pugsley a lot, fine he's willing to admit that. But this is too intense for something that started two weeks ago.

"Pugsley-"

"Leo, I know you like the thrill of the unknown. So don't think. Take a leap and let fate decide your future." Pugsley said leaning forward to press another kiss on Leo's lips, causing the shorter teens hands to clench in his shirt as he returned it before Pugsley pulled away and whispered, "Will you be mine?... Quierida."

Suddenly Grandmamma Addams calling him a consort was starting to make way too much sense.

Leo sat frozen even as his heart raced a mile a minute, completely unsure of what to say or what to do and it was silent between them for one perfect moment. Pugsley's lips started to twitch down into a frown and his eyes became distant seeing the disappointment on the other's face, Leo spoke before he could even dissect the thought that was whirling around in his head like all the others.

"Mon cher."

A wide grin spread over Pugsley's lips and he kissed Leo again causing all confusing thoughts to promptly leave the teen's mind as he pulled the taller teen even closer to deepen the kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday morning Marcus caught sight of Adam, Bree and Chase standing next to the super genius' locker. A smirk spread over the evil teen's lips as he walked over, thinking that then would be the perfect time to implement his father's next plan in catching the three and destroying them once and for all.

It's been harder than they anticipated trying to get to Adam, Bree and Chase but then again Marcus hadn't counted on Leo being as persistently annoying as he was in interfering and getting in the way of his plans.

Little brat.

Soon as Adam, Bree and Chase are taken care of; Marcus is personally going to put an end to the miserable little shrimp's existence himself.

But for now, it's time to put operation sleep over in effect.

The dark haired teen quickly replaced his smirk with a bright smile as he approached the three with a wave, "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Peachy." Chase said as he closed his locker with a slam, while Bree rolled her eyes and Adam stayed oddly quiet.

Marcus frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"Everything's fine, don't worry about it." Bree said while Chase just let out a growl as he roughly went through his bag to check and make sure that he had everything, while the speedster continued, "How are you?"

"I'm great." Marcus beamed with a grin, feeling sick to his stomach at the dorky little façade he had to put up just so he could get close to the three but bit back his frustration, "Actually, my Dad just got me the new death race game and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over to play, maybe could have a sleep over."

"Sure-"

"Ugh sorry Marcus not today." Adam said and Bree stared at her older brother incredulously, "What why not?"

"Why not? We have to be home today Bree." Chase said staring at the girl in disbelief and Bree frowned in confusion, "What for it's not like-… Oh my God, please tell me this isn't about Leo."

"Who else would it be about?"

"What's going on with Leo, I hope there's nothing wrong with him?" Marcus asked in feigned concern, with all the trouble the little brat's been causing him, Marcus hopes something's wrong with him.

Bree sighed, "There's nothing wrong with Leo, Adam and Chase are just being ridiculous."

"Oh were being ridiculous?" Chase said incredulously as he glared at his sister, "We're not the ones spending all of our free time making goo-goo eyes with certifiable psychopaths."

Well Marcus isn't _certifiable_.

"What's going on?"

Chase opened his mouth to speak when something further down the hall caught his eye and he glared, "That's what's going on."

Marcus turned and found that he wasn't the only one staring down the hall as most of the student body made to turn and stare at the three walking down the hall towards them.

Two of them were the Addams kids so the staring wasn't all that odd since most if not the entire school found them to be two of the most terrifying human beings on the face of this earth. Seriously, even principle Perry didn't mess with the Addams kids.

What really got Marcus was the third figure walking with them.

Leo Francis Dooley.

The one pain in the ass that Marcus couldn't shake off no matter how hard he tried.

Wednesday was walking ahead of the two while Pugsley walked about two feet behind with his arm wrapped around Leo's waist, listening intently while the shorter teen spoke and stared at him like he was the most incredible thing on earth.

Marcus froze.

No way.

"Is Leo dating the Addams kid?"

"What was your first guess?" Chase bit out angrily while Adam cringed, "I swear if they start making out again I'm quitting school."

Marcus just stared at the two as they came closer, having an internal break down because this could not be happening.

"When did this start?"

"Last Thursday." Bree supplied shifting the weight she had resting on one foot to the other, "Leo had dinner at their place, whatever I don't see what the big deal is. They're cute together."

"Cute?" Chase asked in disbelief, "Weren't you the one who kept telling Leo to have Mr. Burke pair him up with Marcus again."

"Yeah and weren't you the one warning Leo about how evil the Addams kids are?" Adam supplied and Bree gave a slight shrug, "That's before I met them, besides Leo's happy. Weren't _you_ the one's telling Leo to get some more friends so he'll stop obsessing over Marcus?"

Chase hissed "I meant normal friends, that don't come from a family of psychopaths."

"But-"

"Hey Leo." Adam interrupted breaking up the argument between Bree and Chase when the three reached them, Wednesday glanced up at Adam for a moment before bringing her gaze down to the other three in careful scrutiny until she let her gaze rest on Marcus and her eyes narrowed down slightly at the teen when she caught him glaring at her brother.

Said brother and boyfriend however weren't paying attention.

"Well then maybe I could go over to your house tonight instead of you coming to mine." Leo said as he put in the combination to his locker while Pugsley just leaned on the locker beside it effectively blocking the other's view as he spoke to the shorter teen. "I don't mind, besides you promised to introduce me to your mother… and show me your room, remember?"

Leo rolled his eyes, even as he felt himself flush at the implication, "You don't stop do you?"

Pugsley smirked, "Not unless you ask me to."

Leo laughed, "Fine, but we're just going to study, I need my beauty rest I can't stay up with you again."

Pugsley let out a sigh, "So you're going to make me wait?"

"I thought you said I was worth waiting for?" Leo asked with an arched brow and Pugsley moved forward to hold the shorter teen's face in his hands speaking just inches away from his lips as his eyes softened, "For you, I'd wait through an eternity even if an hour away is agony in itself."

Leo took a deep breath seeming to melt into the taller teen's touch as he breathed, "Mon Loup."

"Cariňo." And the two leaned in to seal their lips in what was sure to be a passionate kiss only for Adam to interrupt them with a screeched.

"LEO!"

The two pulled apart and Leo looked up in surprise before giving his siblings a smile, "Oh hey, guys what's up?" Pugsley pulled back but slid his arm around Leo's waist while Leo turned towards his locker, both seemingly unaware of the looks they were getting.

"Nothing!" Bree said quickly before Chase could speak, shooting a warning glare up at Adam before she continued, "We were just wondering if you're going to sit with us at lunch today."

Leo paused, "Actually, I was going to sit with Pugsley and Wednesday. But you guys can sit with us."

"I'd rather eat lye." Chase hissed out quietly when Wednesday suddenly let out a snort, "That can be arranged."

Chase glared at her while Leo just frowned, "What can be arranged?"

"Class is going to start soon, we should go." Wednesday said ignoring Leo's question as she immediately started walking down the hall but not without giving a glance to the speedster as she did, "Bree."

Bree waved her hand with a smile.

"She's right, the bell is going to ring soon." Pugsley said and Leo shut his locker as he held his books in his hands as the taller teen led him away, "Right, later guys."

Marcus moved to speak, "Wait Leo-"

"Oh hey Marshall. I can't talk I have to get to class." Leo said distractedly without even pausing as he let Pugsley lead him away, giving the taller teen a smile when he pressed a kiss on his cheek.

Marshall?

Marshall is a freshman that moved to Mission Creek a few months ago that actually looked a lot like Marcus-

Wait a minute.

Did Leo just ignore him?

Usually Marcus can't get rid of the little shit. Like Bree said, Leo obsessed over him, hated him, did all he could to get in the way of Marcus' plans. Usually Leo's attention is focused on nothing and no one other than Marcus.

And now that brat is ignoring him?

Now normally Marcus should be happy that Leo's attention is focused elsewhere since that means Leo won't be as much of a problem as he normally is whenever he tried to destroy Adam Bree and Chase. But Marcus wasn't happy, because this was all wrong.

This isn't how things are supposed to go.

Leo's supposed to stay out of his way, yes but he's only supposed to do that after Marcus puts him in his place and makes sure that he never interferes ever again. That was the game, Marcus tries to get to Adam, Bree and Chase and Leo tries to stop him. Eventually Marcus would get rid of the twerp and then he and his father would finally be able to get the revenge that they've worked so hard to achieve.

Leo isn't supposed to ignore him, he wasn't supposed to just stop playing.

"What is wrong with him?!"

"Chase just let it go, Leo's happy and that's all that matters right Marcus… Marcus?"

Marcus was ripped from his thoughts to find Bree staring at him in concern.

"Marcus are you O.K?"

"I'm fine." Marcus said putting on a bright smile as he stepped back, "I should probably get to class. I'll see you guys later."

Adam frowned, "What about the game?"

"Oh I don't know if I'll have time for that anymore today, but I'll see you guys later."

"Sure."

Marcus waved them off as he turned back and walked down the hall and a dark glare settled on his features.

This is not how the game is supposed to be played.

Leo can't just decide to stop playing whenever he feels like it. I mean is he even thinking about his family's safety at all or is he too busy with _Pugsley_ to care. Marcus suppressed a growl as his hands clenched into fists.

This isn't how the game ends.

 **The End**

 **A/N:**

 **Cariňo = dear**

 **Mon loup = my wolf**

 **I wanted the nick names to be a little different than the ones Gomez and Morticia have for one another.**

 **So when I started I was torn between doing a Twilight cross over and an Addams family cross over but then I was just like; I am not sticking Leo with Edward. But the grown up version I have of Pugsley in my head was basically a slightly younger version of Robert Pattinson so yeah**

 **Anyway please review.**


	22. Romeo and Juliet (2013): Romeo and Chase

**A/N: Alrighty**

 **Lab Rats/Romeo+Juliet (the 2013 version with Douglas Booth playing Romeo. Don't get me wrong the 1996 version with Leonardo di Caprio was fantastic, but the 2013 version made me cry so many times)**

 **This fic will be different in the way that it won't be focusing on Leo but on Chase with the rest of the gang serving as side plots. I wanted to shake things up a little.**

 **This will consist of two chapters with the next part being posted on my next update. However I was thinking about putting this up on its own as a longer story depending on what you guys think.**

 **Pairings include: Romeo/Chase, Mercutio/Leo, Benvolio/Adam, Tybalt/Bree, Donald/Tasha, possibly Paris/Douglas (possibly)**

 **Summary: Donald builds a machine and like all of Davenport industries tech it glitches, resulting in the entire family being sent six hundred years into the past to the land of Verona, where the tensions between the Capulet's and the Montague's are reaching an all-time high and a tragic romance will soon bud between their heirs. But what happens when the Davenports move in with the Capulet's? What happens when Romeo meets one of these strange visitors and his heart throws his mind into a tailspin of confusion?**

 **Warnings: Future smut possibly (I haven't totally decided yet cause I feel like the story will work either way, if you guys want smut in this one then tell me in the review), underage sex (not Juliet because seriously, she was twelve) Chase and Leo are the youngest at sixteen so there's a heads up, minor violence.**

 **Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness**

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

They were all strangely quiet. Tasha couldn't help but frown as she watched the kids walk into the parlor of the west wing where the Capulet's had so graciously allowed them to live for the duration of their stay.

Donald was still out; he'd gone to meet the Paige that he'd sent off with message to Douglas who was hiding out with the time machine in Mantua as he tried to finish the repairs. The lack of technology was driving the inventor insane and he was incredibly eager to find a way home, which led to him pulling all-nighters for three straight days when he suddenly hit some kind of breakthrough that morning and immediately sent word to his brother before asking Tasha to get the kids together so he could tell them about their plans.

With the kids having gone almost two weeks without technology, or electricity or their capsules which they all needed in order to keep their bionics under control, Tasha thought that they'd all look a little more excited after she told them that Donald had good news about the machine.

But right at that moment she wasn't so sure.

Chase arrived first, giving Tasha a strained smile as he sat down on one of the seats in the parlor by the table that sat nearest to the large windows on the other side of the room. The super genius looked oddly distracted as Tasha had to repeat herself to get his attention. Bree came in next, in a much brighter mood than Chase with a light blush staining her cheeks, but when Tasha asked the girl just shook her head and said nothing before sitting next to her. Adam came in next along with Leo both teens were unusually quiet with Adam not even bothering to tease Chase the way he usually did and Leo just looking out the window from his seat beside Chase, biting his lip, constantly shifting around in his seat in discomfort and not giving more than a yes or a no during the small talk that Tasha attempted to make.

What Tasha didn't know was that they were all a bit preoccupied since their mornings had become quite eventful since they first arrived in the land of Verona.

For example that morning, Bree was having breakfast.

" _I haven't seen him since that night and Lord Paris returns with the morrow's rising sun." the heir to the house of Capulet said as she kept her hands clasped together and in front of her as she walked down the empty hall while Bree just rolled her eyes at the girl beside her. "Maybe that's sign that you should move on. It's been two weeks; if he hasn't even contacted you since that night then he's not going to. You need to let it go."_

" _But I was so sure-"_

" _That you loved him?" Bree asked letting out a heavy sigh as she stopped causing the girl beside her to stop as well and the speedster inwardly preened at the way the old fashioned deep blue gown with gold embroidering seemed to sway at her halt. The clothes were one of her favorite parts about being in this time. They were all so rich and beautiful it was like playing dress up every day. Although Bree could admit that they were a little uncomfortable and the corsets felt like a death sentence whenever the nurse came in and helped her put it on._

 _Juliet stopped as well and just looked down at her hands when Bree took them into her own. "It was just a crush Juliet, trust me you'll have plenty of others. And as for_ Romeo Montague _if he doesn't know a good thing when he sees it then he isn't worth your time anyway."_

 _Juliet gave a soft smile, "I suppose you are right. I musn't dwell on the past only focus on the future."_

 _Bree smiled, "Exactly."_

" _Excuse me dear cousin, lady Bree." Both girls looked up and Bree had to fight back against the urge to blush to find Tybalt walking towards them down the hall, until he stopped and gave a slight bow, "Good morrow to you both."_

" _Hi-I mean good morrow." Bree said quickly correcting herself while Juliet let out a soft giggle which she muffled in her hand before she spoke, "My my, you speak with such care this morning cousin. What is the occasion?"_

" _None my lady although I was hoping to steal lady Bree away from you for a moment." Tybalt said with his dark gaze sliding over to Bree and the girl had to fight even harder against the urge to blush._

" _I-"_

" _Of course." Juliet answered as she made to turn away, "Mother sent word for me to see her and I must be going. I will see you later, Bree." The girl finished as she made her way down the hall and Bree resisted the urge to gape at the betrayal when Tybalt spoke drawing her attention._

" _It never ceases to amaze me how quickly she's taken to you like a sister."_

 _Bree shrugged, "Well, I enjoy her… presence as well and-"_

" _Please do not alter your speech for my benefit. I've come to find that I enjoy listening to the unusual dialect of you and your siblings very much."_

 _Bree nodded, "Thank you and yeah, I like spending time with Juliet too, she's like the little sister I never had."_

" _I'm glad," Tybalt said with a smile before clearing his throat. "That you are adjusting to life in Verona. I hope it pleases you here. And I was also wondering if you would like to join me for breakfast in the courtyard, unless you have already had your morning meal."_

" _Yes! I mean no, I haven't eaten yet so I would love to have breakfast. With you I mean." Bree said quickly and Tybalt's smile grew a bit more as he held out his right arm for her to take, "Shall we?"_

 _This time Bree couldn't fight back against the blush as she wrapped her arm around the raven's and they made their way towards the courtyard._

Further away, right across the kingdom Adam was attempting to escape.

" _Mercutio's courters are through here passed the courtyard." Benvolio said as they made their way through the large garden towards a building on the other side that was still connected to the main building that made up the house of Montague._

" _Tell me again why we had to go through the gardens?"_

" _The guards are always up making their rounds around the halls at this time, it's just safer to go through the grounds first. Lest you be caught." The shorter man explained and Adam let out an annoyed sigh as he tugged at the collar of the ridiculous white shirt-well blouse really-with the brown vest and coat over it that he was being forced to wear to fit in with everyone else in this time. God even his old mission's suit was more comfortable. Adam kept tugging at the shirt that seemed to be hell bent on choking him when Benvolio glanced back at him and paused making Adam stop as well._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _I was about to ask you the same thing." Benvolio said with a slight tilt of his head and Adam let out an exasperated sigh as he tugged at his collar, "It's nothing, I'm just not used to wearing stuff like this-"_

 _Adam's eyes widened when he realized his mistake and he quickly tried to cover it up, "It's just a little different from I'm used to wearing. In Ireland." The teen said tossing in a little fake Irish accent for good measure and hoping that Benvolio bought it._

 _The shorter man just smiled as he stepped closer, "Well I could help you with that, if you like. May I?" he said reaching up towards Adam's collar and the bionic teen let his arms fall to his sides._

" _Sure."_

 _Benvolio stepped a little closer and his hands started fiddling with the buttons on the collar of Adam's shirt as he began to talk, "You know, it is not an absolute requirement to close all of these. You are allowed to leave some of them undone."_

 _Adam let out a sigh of frustration, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted Chase."_

 _Benvolio chuckled, "You speak so often of your brother. Sometimes it makes me wonder."_

" _Wonder what?"_

" _Nothing worth noting, I suppose," Adam tensed when Benvolio's hands slid down to his chest and the shorter man's finger tips grazed his skin as he seemed to pat the edges of the shirt down, "I envy this bond you have with your siblings, you all seem so close."_

" _Yeah well, were family so-" Adam let out a nervous laugh and swallowed hard when Benvolio's big bright blue eyes stared up at him, "Uh-"_

 _Benvolio smiled, "You seem to have a very warm heart Adam."_

" _Uh we should-we should find Leo cause he- our Da-our father. Mr. Davenport needs to see him." Adam said as he quickly squirmed away and made a beeline for the building that Benvolio pointed to earlier._

And what was Leo doing?

The walk of shame of course or rather, he was attempting to do the walk of shame.

" _Mercutio! Mercutio wake up." Leo said nudging the man beside him trying to get out from under him but finding it difficult to do so, especially with his bionic arm trapped beneath him meaning that he had no leverage to get himself loose._

 _The body that had him trapped only groaned and Leo gave an annoyed growl, "No, nuh uh. I need to go."_

" _Tis early still." Mercutio said from somewhere beneath the mess of brown tangles covering his head, next to Leo's shoulder if the warm breaths fanning out against his neck was anything to go by. The teen just growled in annoyance._

" _No, it's time for me to leave now get off." Mercutio just groaned again with the arm he had around Leo's waist tightening as he pulled the teen closer and Leo gave a sigh, "Mercutio-"_

 _Lips trailed up his shoulder over his neck and Leo tried to push the older man away again. "Merc."_

 _The man gave an annoyed sigh as he lifted his head to look down at the teen with a pout, "You bring me great worry when you attempt to leave me so eagerly."_

" _I'm trying to leave because I'm not even supposed to be here in the first place, any one of the Montague guards could come in at any second. Now let go." Leo said as he successfully managed to free his bionic arm and push Mercutio away who sighed as he watched the teen get up and quickly search for his clothes which were scattered somewhere around the room._

" _I obviously performed poorly last night if you are able to leave my bed with such haste."_

 _Leo rolled his eyes, "Looks like someone's ego's gotten a little too big for their own heads."_

" _You could return to the bed and allow me to remedy that."_

" _No. You'll just have to go a few more hours without me." Leo said as he took his pants out from the bundle of clothing he found and put them on before just letting out a frustrated sigh when he couldn't figure out those stupid laces and he quickly pulled on his shirt-blouse thing instead._

" _Hours." Mercutio said as he leaned on his side and let his head rest on his hand with his elbow braced against the bed as he spoke, "One feels like an eternity without you by my side."_

 _Leo looked back to the man as he laced up his boots and shook his head, "God, you're cheesy. Why am I doing this?"_

" _Because you love me." Mercutio suddenly grinned, "Because you're my very own private little witch."_

 _Leo sighed as he got up deciding that he can figure his clothes out later as he walked over towards the door, "I'll see you later."_

" _Wait!" The other man suddenly called in alarm as he sat up in the bed causing Leo to stop, "What noise is that?"_

" _Noise?"_

" _Listen." Mercutio said waving the teen and Leo cautiously stepped forward only to let out a yelp of surprise when his arm was grabbed and he was dragged onto the bed before Mercutio moved over him, "What-"_

" _The call of the nightingale. Tis early still little witch."_

 _Leo rolled his eyes and couldn't help but laugh despite himself, "You're insane-ngh." Before his lips were smothered in a kiss._

As for Chase he was… well-

 _One more pause in the alcove closest to his room Chase watched as the maids moved in the opposite direction before he quickly left the small enclosure and slipped into his room, dragging the figure that followed him in by his wrist before he quickly shut the door and turned to face him._

" _Are you insane?! What do you think you're doing here?"_

" _I've come to see you of course." Romeo said as he stepped closer to Chase with an adoring smile that the super genius ignored as he took a step back, "The days and hours move so slowly without your presence. As though time itself wishes to punish me for the sins of men less virtuous."_

 _Chase gave a sigh of frustration as he covered his face with his hands for a moment, "You are not supposed to be here, because you are not in love with me!"_

" _How can you be so certain?" Romeo asked genuinely sounding hurt, "How can you speak so lightly when I know that every second that I cannot gaze upon your face or hear your voice drives me sick with heartache."_

" _I know because we barely know each other, O.K?" Chase said clearly folding his arms across his chest, "I mean you told me that you used to be in love with Rosaline, then you fell for Juliet and now it's me? Are you even listening to yourself? Do you even know why you love me?"_

" _I love you because you fascinate me Chase." Romeo said as he stepped closer and this time Chase paused as the taller man put one hand on the teens shoulder and while the other gently traced along his cheeks. "Since I met you, I've felt this undying intrigue in your behavior and your intelligence. Clearly you have knowledge beyond your years, you know so much, you've helped me see passed the emotions that have previously ruled me so easily. You helped me realize that what I felt for both Rosaline and Juliet was mere infatuation. And although we have only known each other briefly I know that I would not be happier with anyone else. What I feel for you is not just infatuation, it is so much more than that-"_

" _Yeah and what's-" Chase was cut off when Romeo suddenly leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss causing the super genius' eyes to go wide before he suddenly found himself melting into it, putting his hands on Romeo's shoulders to steady himself while the taller man deepened the kiss. Only for the teen to pull away when he felt the other's tongue swipe across his mouth and he gasped._

" _No! Stop it." Chase said looking flustered as he stepped back and Romeo smirked as he licked his lips, "Your innocence never fails to amaze me, as does the taste from your lips."_

" _I- you know what, shut up." Chase said with a glare as he flushed a little more walking over to the door, "It's time for you to leave."_

" _Not before I do what I came here to do." Romeo said seriously as he stepped closer to the teen only for Chase to take a step back just in case._

" _What do you want?"_

" _I want you and I want all of the world to know it. I want to bask in the glow of our love without fear." Romeo answered as he quickly moved to take Chase's hand moving the sleeve of his shirt back and Chase cringed at the frilly ends before a kiss was placed on the back of his hand as Romeo went down on one knee, "I want you to marry me."_

 _Chase's eyes went wide and he froze, "What?!"_

Yeah so they were all kinda busy.

But Tasha didn't know that and she was about to ask them all what was wrong when Donald suddenly came bursting into the room.

"Oh good, you're all here." The scientist said tugging at his cloak and failing miserably to get the stupid thing off when Tasha sighed and got up to help him. Donald gave her a quick thanks honey once he was untangled before turning to the kids as he rubbed his hands together and grinned, "I've got great news guys. The time machine's finished! We can finally go home."

Bree's eyes went wide, Leo looked away while Adam just sat tense and Chase swallowed hard before forcing a smile onto his face as he got up.

"That's great Mr. Davenport, when are we leaving?"

"Three days from now. We had to rig up some wind mills to conduct the right amount of electricity but everything's working great. We should be back home in no time."

"That's great Donald. Isn't that right kids?" Tasha said and they all gave halfhearted smiles.

Tasha frowned.

 **A/N: Actually now that I'm reading this over, I'm definitely doing lemon scene for Romeo and Chase. If anyone wants some smut for the others then drop me a line. Just not for Tybalt and Bree please. While I'm capable of writing hetero smut, I just prefer not to unless it advances the plot.**

 **So what do you guys think? Should this be its own story or should I just put up the next chapter to finish? If it is just one chapter, it'll be longer going from the masquerade ball where all this started to the end but a really condensed version and a longer story will have a little more detail and will ultimately take longer.**

 **Please review**


	23. Romeo and Juliet (2013): Part 2

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long**

 **I decided to turn this into a multi-chapter fic but I'm putting up the next chapter here. There is going to be a separate story set up titled Romeo and Chase on the Lab Rats archive. You can just read the future chapters there.**

 **Remember, I'm using the 2013 movie version of Romeo and Juliet so there are a few differences from the original play like the whole tournament thing and big changes since this is a crossover so differences were unavoidable.**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

He saw it happen before it even really happened.

Men from the house of Capulet entered the market place, bumping harshly against men from Montague. Benvolio prayed that the men from his uncle's house would behave themselves. As the Capulet men complained about the loss of their lord in the tournament, Benvolio hoped that his men would ignore the taunts and jeers spoken within earshot so they could avoid incurring the prince's wrath. But it was all in vain, the Montague's drew their swords and the Capulet's drew their own in defense. Benvolio drew his as well in an effort to calm the situation and talk some sense into the men but then Tybalt arrived and everything went from bad to worse. Lord and Lady Capulet arrived along with Lord and Lady Montague and a battle ensued.

"Enough of this! Stop, lay down your swords!" Benvolio tried to call over the sounds of clashing metal and grunts of exertion but they all ignored him as many often did when he spoke. It was the burden he had to bear for being the youngest in the house of his ancestors, he was deemed too young for his opinion to matter. He was just a child, to be seen but never heard even when he had something important to say, even when he knew that he was right.

The battle continued until Benvolio saw Lord Capulet suddenly fall just as Lord Montague lunged to strike a final blow. Benvolio's eyes went wide even as he tried to hold off a man from the house of Capulet that tried to engage him and then…

And then suddenly there was another man. He was tall and muscular with dark hair fierce eyes. The man pulled them apart with the greatest of ease, turning around to the side with Benvolio wrapped in his arm to prevent him from being attacked by the other.

Benvolio was shocked to say the least but then he looked around himself and he became confused instead. The battle had come to a complete standstill as three strangers suddenly seemed to come out of nowhere.

There were boys and one girl. The girl stood in front of Lord Montague whose wife held his arm in an attempt to stop the fighting, the girl's hands were raised in some odd stance as if she was preparing for a fight while Lord Capulet and his wife were behind her. There were also two boys, one who looked to be around his age and another that looked a little younger. The younger boy had dark skin and even darker eyes, short and slim but somehow the boy seemed to hold one of the men from the house of Montague by his throat at least a foot above ground. The other had his arms out in front of him facing Tybalt and a few other men from both houses and they were-

They were floating in the air.

Benvolio just stared, barely noting how the strangers were dressed in colors from the house of Capulet when another woman suddenly came running around the bend, dressed in the same colors. She had dark skin just like the other boy and shoulder length black hair; the woman seemed to gasp before she hissed.

"Kids!"

The strangers all looked up and suddenly seemed to remember themselves as they all pulled away. The dark boy dropped the man in his hand and the three men floating in front of the other suddenly dropped to the ground. The man that held him dropped the man in his other arm but didn't release Benvolio as he stood up straight. It seemed that he'd forgotten that the younger man was there.

"The Prince!"

Suddenly Benvolio heard the sound of horses mere moments before the prince suddenly appeared with his entourage. He must have heard the commotion and come to put a stop to it. The young man sighed in frustration since he knew that all of this could have been avoided.

"Rebellious subjects, Stop this!" The horses came to a stop and all attention turned towards the prince. "Enemies of peace would stain the pleasure of a tournament, with bitter blood. Throw your ill-tempered weapons to the ground and hear the sentence of your angry prince." All weapons were dropped and those fighting stepped aside.

"All free civil brawls, bred of a foolish word by thee Lord Capulet or Montague have thrice destroyed the calm of our streets. If ever you disturb our town again, your lives will pay the price for the offence." The royal said with a deadly glare in his eyes before he looked to the side, "You Capulet, you go along with me." Lord Capulet nodded and the prince looked to the other. "And Montague come you this afternoon." Lord Montague nodded as well as the Prince continued, "And now on pain of death all fighting men depart!" the Prince and turned around and left.

Lord Capulet reached down to pick up his sword as his wife spoke to him in hushed tones while the rest of the group collected their weapons as well. Benvolio watched as the woman who arrived earlier rushed forward toward the other boy his age and took his arm to turn him around. The boy seemed to flush a little as he was clearly scolded before seeming to try and plead his case. Benvolio watched curiously as the girl rushed over along with the other darker boy when the man holding him suddenly spoke.

"Are you alright?" Benvolio looked up and found the man staring at him in concern and he couldn't stop the flush that suddenly flooded his own cheeks as he spoke.

"Thanks to you, I suppose I am."

The man smiled a warm smile that reached his eyes seeming to want to laugh and Benvolio had to look away as he spoke, "Will you release me now or am I to be your prisoner?"

The man's eyes went wide and he quickly released him to take a step back, "Oh sorry, I-"

"Adam!" the dark woman called with a glare in her eyes, "What are you doing?!"

"Oh, I should go." The man, Adam, said as he turned away and rushed to the girl's side just as she and the rest of Capulet's followed their lord and lady away from the market place. Tybalt looked back at Benvolio with an angry sneer only for the younger girl to tug at his sleeve, urging him to look away and follow.

Benvolio watched them go just as Lady Montague came closer with a look of concern on her face, "Benvolio, are you well? I hope you were not harmed."

"I'm fine." Benvolio said with a small smile, as he looked down to the ground for a moment, "Although, I fear things may have turned out much worse were it not for those strangers that intervened."

Lady Montague sighed, "Strangers they are and strangers they must remain. You saw the colors that adorned their robes, did you not? They are from the house of Capulet."

Benvolio frowned, "But, I've never seen them before anywhere in Verona."

The woman sighed, "From what I understand, they are distant cousins to the lord and lady Montague. Come to visit for a short while."

"But that woman, and the boy-"

"Both have skin as dark as night. Lord Davenport is Lord Capulet's cousin. He married once but his wife passed on and then he remarried to a widow. She is the daughter of a wealthy merchant from the east, the boy is her child." His aunt said letting her voice drop to a hush as she glanced to her husband who stood speaking with his men and Benvolio almost smiled. She liked a bit of gossip every now and then although she'd never admit it and she's always liked lady Capulet though she'd never admit to that either. They are enemies after all; it wouldn't do to show any kind of affection. So she'd speak to Benvolio, she's one of the few people that ever really listened to him and valued his opinion. Her and his dear cousin Romeo of course.

Benvolio nodded once his aunt finished. "So the man, Adam, he is of the house of Capulet."

"Boy," Lady Montague corrected, "I doubt that he is that much older than you." The older woman let out a deep breath as she took his face into her hands, "You are safe and I am grateful for his deed, but it would not do to involve yourself with him. Understood?"

"Yes, of course."

Lady Montague kissed him on the cheek and turned away to tend to her husband. Benvolio let out a deep sigh as he leaned down to pick up his sword and slid it in its sheath. He turned and made his way back to the house of Montague. His thoughts were a muddled swirl all focused on the strangers, cousins to the house of Capulet. He thought of the girl who bravely stood between two fighting men, completely prepared to fight as well. He thought of the younger boy who held a man twice his size above his head with the greatest of ease with just one arm. He thought of how Tybalt and those other men seemed to be floating midair for a moment while the other boy held his arms out towards them.

And then he thought of Adam, who held the other man with one arm as easily as the dark boy had while he held Benvolio protectively in his grasp. Benvolio tried valiantly to ignore the flush that flooded his cheeks, he tried to ignore the memory of Adam pressed so closely against him, the warmth that radiated from his form.

Before he knew it, Benvolio had made it to the house of his ancestors. He made his way through the winding halls and up the tower on the east side of the estate. The same place where Romeo kept his studio. The teen gave a scoff at the thought as he remembered all the paintings and sculptures that Romeo kept in that room. Paintings and sculptures of lost loves that Romeo has pinned over and sometimes received only to be bored with them later.

He's such an insufferable romantic; he falls so easily in and out of love. Two months ago it was a girl named Isabella, there was another named Emma, Sofia and Greta and so many others. Each time Romeo would swear that he was in love and then a few weeks or even days later, he'd be in love with someone else, someone entirely new.

But Romeo was always optimistic, his demeanor was encouraging and secretly Benvolio wished that he had his cousin's courage. He too wanted to find love and perhaps have his love returned. At that thought Benvolio's mind wandered to the man-the boy in the market and he felt himself flush all over again. The teen shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts to realize that he could hear the sound of chipping somewhere nearby and he found himself in front of Romeo's studio.

The door was open so he stepped inside and found Romeo working on a sculpture of a woman, it was unfinished so he couldn't quite tell who it was, but he knew that it would probably be his newest love interest.

"Good afternoon cousin." Benvolio said as he walked forward and stopped beside a pillar near a tarp in the middle of the room.

"Is it so?" Romeo said as he continued to work, chipping away at the stone before him. "I thought it should be night."

Benvolio stepped forward and stopped just a few feet away from his cousin to get a better look at the sculpture, "Not much has passed full."

"When I am sad, the hours seem long." Romeo said as he brushed away the dust from the sculpture before chipping away at it again.

"What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?" Benvolio asked and Rome turned towards him in a pause, "I lack the thing with which if I had it would make them short."

"I see," Benvolio resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he stepped forward and stopped beside a work bench in front of the sculpture, "You're in love."

Romeo only smiled since he heard the tone in his cousin's voice as he exchanged one tool for another and went back to work, "How was the tournament?"

"It served its term." The younger man said as he pulled his sword from its sheath and set it aside, "To launch another clash with Capulet's."

"So you must fence with hate and I with love."

"Love, is a harsh tyrant where he rules." Benvolio said trying not to think of the boy from the market.

"Love is a smoke," Romeo said leaning forward to blow away the dust from the sculpture that was starting to look disturbingly familiar, "Raised on the fumes of sighs and madness drenched in syrup and chocked with rage."

"May I not know who it is you love?"

Romeo paused, "I love a woman."

This time Benvolio did roll his eyes, "That much I found unaided."

"Who loves me not." The older man continued and Benvolio stood up from his seat to walk over to his cousin.

"Sweet cousin, say not so. But may I have a name?" Benvolio asked placing his hands on Romeo's shoulders and the older man paused before he spoke.

"Rosaline."

And just like that Benvolio's blood almost ran cold, "Rosaline?! The niece of lord Capulet?"

"The same."

Of course, of course it would come to this. Benvolio should have known that it would only be a matter of time before Romeo's passions threatened their safety and way of life. He knew that eventually it would have to be someone from the house of Capulet.

Benvolio let out a sigh of frustration as he looked Romeo in the eye, "Be ruled by me and forget to think of her."

Romeo only laughed as he turned back to the sculpture and Benvolio realized that it was a sculpture of Rosaline.

"Oh teach me how I should forget to think."

"Love will not call on you but once." It's called on Romeo multiple times actually. But Benvolio held his tongue in that respect since reminding Romeo of his past loves would only work to enforce his conviction. "Nor stay forever when he comes. Release your eyes; be glad she does not care. Examine other beauties."

"To what purpose?!" Romeo said as threw his tools aside and stormed away.

"Cousin, I pray you change your mind." Benvolio called as he watched the older man leave the room and he suppressed another sigh.

This will not end well.

For Romeo, the only heir to the house of Montague to fall for a Capulet? It's unthinkable, unimaginable, absolutely-

" _Are you alright?"_

Benvolio flushed all over again.

Unthinkable. Absolutely unthinkable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It started two weeks ago.

Or five hundred years into the future depending on how you think about it.

Mr. Davenport called them all down to the lab since he and Douglas finally managed to build the time machine. It was a little different than the one that future Leo used to travel back with but they were both confident that it would work just the same. The whole family went downstairs so they could do a test run. The first one went fine, with Mr. Davenport using one of Adam's old dolls for the first few tests. Not that the Davenport brothers weren't completely confident in their abilities but, using Shut-your-cry-hole as a test dummy seemed like a safer option for the time being. But then of course something glitched.

Donald isn't exactly sure what went wrong since everything had been running smoothly. They put the doll in the machine, turned it on and sent it back to the Jurassic period. When the machine came back there were a couple of twigs and leaves attached to it and Shut-your-cry-hole looked somewhat worse for wear but they were just happy that the experiment didn't end up with some kind of prehistoric animal being dragged back along with it. Plus the doll probably just got caught in a Hurricane anyway. They were all ready for a second test, Tasha was about to go back upstairs to get them some snacks and Adam was going to go with her, Bree was already on her phone texting Caitlin since the time machine didn't end up in epic failure like the last time, Leo was regaling everyone on his epic adventure with Meo while Chase tried to find out exactly how they managed to get the machine up and running so quickly. And then-

Something glitched.

The room started spinning, the lights started flashing and then suddenly everything went dark. When they finally came to they were out in the middle of some field in the middle of nowhere and scattered around them were the broken remains of what used to be the time machine. Or rather most of them were. When Chase came around he woke up to Bree and Leo leaning over him with concern while Adam rode on a donkey that he got only God knows where a few feet away.

They tried to get their bearings and looked for the nearest sign of civilization when they realized that they couldn't fix the time machine and get it to send them back home. They hoped that the machine hadn't sent them too far away. They hoped that it sent them a couple of minutes either back or forward in time and maybe to another town, like the time Tasha got caught in the teleporter and got sent to Fresno instead of a Volcano in Hawaii. Unfortunately after they found actual people they realized that they weren't anywhere near Fresno. From what Mr. Davenport could tell the teleporter sent them at least six hundred years into the past two miles outside of Montua Italy for some baffling reason.

It was a nightmare.

When they actually made it to Montua they had to come up with some pretty creative ways of explaining where they came from and why they looked so strange to the locals before anyone would help them and even then the villagers weren't very welcoming.

Most of them spoke English so at least they didn't have to worry about the language barrier. It was old timey English, but English none the less. But then they were left with the dilemma of finding a way home and managing to find food and shelter since Mr. Davenport's credit cards weren't any good in the old town. It was a sad moment when the scientist got nothing but a blank stare when he handed the shiny plastic card over to a tavern barmaid and he realized for the very first time that his money wouldn't be good anywhere. But then a man came out of nowhere and offered to pay for their food and their stay. A man by the name of Count Paris.

Apparently Count Paris heard Donald introducing himself and recognized his name, since the Davenports are an ancient royal family born from the Irish Isles. And Count Paris knew this only because he knew that the Davenports were distant cousins to the Capulet's a family he planned on visiting and hoped to gain favor with in his next visit to Verona. Donald and Douglas were both stumped but they decided to play along with the charade just long enough to get the time machine fixed and get themselves back home to the right time in Mission Creek. They told the count that they were on their way to visit their cousins when they were robbed by a group of bandits, all their possessions were taken and their guards were killed. Count Paris insisted on taking them all with him to Verona and the Davenports had no choice but to agree to it.

When they got to Verona, convincing the Capulet's of their relation was a little more difficult to achieve since lord Capulet did in fact know about their distant cousins from Ireland but had received no word of a visit from any of them.

Donald and Douglas were once again stumped.

"We-uhm-well-"

"We just got back from a wedding." Bree suddenly interrupted earning a room full of stares since she was just a child that suddenly spoke, the girl cleared her throat before he spoke, "Forgive me dear…uncle for speaking out of turn but, my father recently married. We lost our mother a few years ago and our father decided to marry to allow us to finally have a real family again."

"I'm sorry for you loss." Lord Capulet said watching Bree for a moment before he brought his eyes over to Tasha and Leo, "This is your new mother."

"Yes." Mr. Davenport answered as he wrapped an arm around Tasha's shoulders and the woman just laughed along as she forced a smile onto her face, "This is my darling new wife and son."

Adam went up to wrap his arm around Leo's shoulders as well as Donald continued, "We were on honeymoon and we decided to visit our distant cousins so… so they could get more acquainted with our history, the family bloodline."

"Newlyweds, how lovely. But to be experience such rough treatment, to have all of their possessions taken from them in a time that is meant to give the family such joy, we simply must welcome our cousins in with open arms." Lady Capulet said with a smile and her husband nodded, "Perhaps I am being a bit over cautious." The man then stood from his seat and clapped his hands before he called, "Adriano."

One of the servants standing near the wall came closer and bowed, "Yes, my lord."

"Give our cousins anything that they may need, have rooms prepared." Lord Capulet then turned towards them, "Our home is open to you, stay as long as you wish."

And stay they did.

It's been about two weeks.

Paris left Verona few days later and Douglas went with him back to Montua. They needed to get the time machine fixed so they agreed that they would work on it there away from the curious eyes of the Capulet's. Douglas would stay in Montua, having made up some excuse on work he wanted to do there and Donald went there every few days to help and check on their progress while the others stayed in Verona.

They didn't want to lie to the Capulet's, especially since they'd been so kind and generous but they needed to get back home. Besides the fact that they couldn't stay there forever without completely messing up the timeline, they also had Adam, Bree and Chase's bionics to worry about. They didn't use their bionics since they didn't want to start a panic so that worked in their favor but they also knew that going without their capsules for too long would definitely lead to problems.

Up until that point things were going O.K. The time machine was coming along as well as it could be considering the lack of modern technology that they were being forced to deal with. They were settling well enough in Verona despite the lies that they had to tell whenever they were asked about themselves. The Capulet's were nice.

Juliet was sweet, she got along with Bree like a house on fire. Tybalt had a temper but they all learnt which buttons not to push quickly enough. The raven haired man had been suspicious of them at first when he heard about their arrival but somehow Leo managed to get him wrapped around his little finger quickly enough, plus he seemed to have developed a soft spot for Bree which seemed to lower his suspicions at least a bit. Lady Capulet simply loved spending time with Tasha. Adam hadn't quite gotten used to the way of talking in Verona and it caused a few problems at times but lord Capulet seemed to find him absolutely amusing and as for Rosaline, she didn't really seem to care either way but it was still painfully obvious every time she visited that Chase was her favorite. Plus they hadn't had to use their bionics even once.

Until the day before that is.

The day before a fight broke out between the Capulets and the Montagues and the Davenports hadn't wanted to get involved. But they heard what the Prince said earlier that day before the start of the tournament and they didn't want Lord Capulet to get into trouble, so they intervened.

It didn't do much good since the prince was still furious, Tasha read them the riot act and Mr. Davenport lectured them for what felt like hours afterwards but at things were still O.K for the most part.

Until now…

"What's going on?" Chase heard Bree hiss from her spot on Leo's right while he sat on his left and Adam right beside him. Super genius looked up towards where his siblings were staring and saw Tybalt arguing in hushed tones with lord Capulet. The raven haired man seemed upset-no-fuming as he repeatedly tried to stand with his hand grasping tightly at the sword sheathed at his side while lord Capulet forced him to stay put. Chase couldn't help but frown.

"Something's up."

They continued to watch as Tybalt fumed and his uncle became more and more agitated when lady Capulet suddenly appeared at Adam's shoulder and gave them all a slight smile as she spoke.

"Children, I'd like to have a word with you if I may."

"Uh," Chase started looking back at Leo and Bree, both of whom just shrugged and he turned back with a smile, "Sure."

They all got up, making sure to take their masks with them as lady Capulet led them towards the wall behind the head table at the end of the large ballroom where the older woman stopped and turned towards them causing them to stop as well.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, especially in this time of celebration." Lady Capulet said with her hands wringing nervously together in front of her, "However, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Its fine, we don't mind." Bree answered with a smile and Adam shrugged, "They haven't brought out my third helping anyway so, I have some time to kill."

Chase rolled his eyes and Leo gave a snort before he spoke, "What do you need help with?"

The older woman let out a soft sigh, "It would seem that we have an unwanted guest here tonight and it's caused cousin Tybalt's temper to rise with bitter anger."

"What guest?" the super genius asked and lady Capulet nodded towards the dance floor behind them, "The sole heir to the house of Montague, young Romeo."

They teens turned back to look over to the dance floor but it was difficult trying to pick out their unwanted guest in the crowd of masked dancers when Bree started to frown, "Isn't that Juliet?" the speedster said when she caught sight of the girl in the blue dress and mask, "Who's she dancing with?"

"Romeo Montague." Lady Capulet said with another sigh and the teens all gaped, "I know not why he is here however that will not matter if another brawl were to break out in this house. The Prince will have all punished both Capulet and Montague and blood will rain down on the streets of Verona."

Leo looked back to the woman with a frown, "What do you want us to do? We're Capulets too."

"Sort of." Adam supplied unhelpfully and Chase gave him a glare as Leo continued, "Wouldn't we get in trouble if we got involved as well?"

"Do not think I have forgotten of your intervention during the battle this afternoon." Lady Capulet said locking Leo's eyes in her own causing all four to freeze, "I know not how you did what you did, but I am grateful to all of you. And now I ask that you intervene once more. Keep an eye on Juliet, watch her and ensure that she does not see any hurt. She is my only child, I do not know what I would do if she were harmed." Then Lady Capulet looked over to Bree, "And watch over Tybalt as well. He has such pride, so much vengeful anger that I fear what he may do if left to his own devices, especially with a Montague in our midst. Children, can I trust you with this task?"

"Of course." Chase answered without hesitation and the older woman smiled, "Boys, watch over Juliet. Bree I'll task you with keeping an eye on Tybalt."

"Really?!" Bree squeaked as a blush flooded her cheeks while lady Capulet led her away. Adam and Leo both laughed while Chase just let out a snort.

"This is Owen all over again." Leo said with a smirk while Adam shrugged, "I dunno, at least Owen was less angry."

"Whatever," Chase said as he lifted the oak brown crows mask over his face as he slipped in on prompting Leo and Adam to do the same, "I'll go find Juliet and make sure she's O.K. You two go make sure there aren't any more Montagues hanging around that we need to worry about."

"Uh Earth to Chase, everyone's wearing masks." Leo said in a deadpan voice, "Even if we'd met any Montagues before how are we supposed to find them?"

"Just look around for anyone acting suspicious or hanging around somewhere they shouldn't be." Chase said with a sigh, "Just remember to be subtle, we can't risk a fight with any of them."

"On it."

Adam and Leo walked away and Chase let out anther sigh when a flash of sky blue caught his eye and he saw Juliet disappear into the room beside the ballroom pulling someone along with her.

"Not on my watch."

The super genius hissed out as he rushed through the crowd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Romeo! Cousin Romeo!"

Romeo ignored the calls behind him as he walked through the dimly lit passage way tugging the hood of his cloak up over his head as he stared at the wall that kept the estate of the Capulets away from the rest of the world.

"Romeo!"

The young man let out a frustrated sigh as he kept walking.

"Could I go when all of my heart is here?"

"Romeo!"

Romeo took one more look behind him before he made a decision and climbed the wall to jump down on the other side.

"Should I go when all of my heart is here?"

He landed on a fresh flower bed but ignored the dirt on his boots as he trudged through to make it onto the path way, around the briar path and over to the path lit by torches in the courtyard.

"Romeo! Suitor! Madman!"

He heard the voices call again, he recognized it as Mercutio's but Romeo was in no mood for his games.

"He jests at scars that have never felt a wound." Romeo hissed out bitterly as his heart ached in his chest.

He'd gone to the ball to see Rosaline, to gaze upon her beauty and prove to both Benvolio and Mercutio that his love was fair and true but instead of finding his love in Rosaline, instead of gazing upon her golden hair and ocean blue eyes he found Juliet instead.

And his heart skipped a beat, his lungs took a pause denying his right to breathe and his chest tightened. Never before had he ever felt so strongly about someone. Never before had someone so easily taken his breath away. One second, one glance at Juliet as she wore a mask suddenly made pining over Rosaline for days seem petty in comparison. He fell in love with Juliet at first sight, this time he knew it was true. And that moment when he took her hand as they danced in the ballroom, Romeo knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was meant to be his.

She led him away to a darkened room and in the pale moonlight he gazed upon her beauty when she removed her mask and he fell even deeper. He kissed her lips and she kissed him back, if God struck him with death right there and then he would have died a happy man. Juliet was so beautiful so pure, Romeo was ready to give his life for her without any question and he was about to kiss her once more only to be interrupted.

It was a boy, much shorter than he and so Romeo assumed him to be young, he felt bitter anger towards the boy who so quickly pulled them apart and demanded that he leave. The boy wore a mask so Romeo did not see his face but he's sure that he's never seen the boy before so he wasn't sure if he were a Capulet. Then again, he didn't know of Juliet either or even know that she was a Capulet when he fell so hopelessly and completely in love with her. Somewhere in the back of his mind. He wondered about the boy's relationship with sweet Juliet. He seemed so protective and so angered that Romeo wondered if the boy might be a rival. Did he hold Juliet's heart? No.

She would not have allowed Romeo to touch her if her heart belonged to another, he's sure of it. So who was that boy?

Romeo kept walking through the courtyard and he looked up to the large house before him when he caught sight of a shadow moving in the light of a small candle behind a curtain in a window. He couldn't help but muse about the beauty of his love as he continued to walk.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun. Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou art far more fair than she."

He watched the house a moment more when a figure stepped out onto the balcony and stood by the barrier to gaze out at the sky and Romeo's eyes went wide as his heart sped up when he realized that it was Juliet.

"Wait, it is my lady." Romeo said as he took a few steps closer, "Oh it is my love-"

"Oh no it's not!"

Romeo was broken from his trance when he suddenly saw someone rushing up towards him and he suppressed a growl when he realized that it was the boy from earlier. The boy seemed to glare despite the mask he still wore as he came to a stop and growled out.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

Romeo glanced up at the balcony as he spoke, "I've come to seek my love."

"No, you're trespassing." The boy hissed as he grabbed Romeo's shoulder to force the taller man to look at him and Romeo glared at the treatment even as the boy continued, "Montagues have no business being here, now I suggest you leave before I make you."

"I did not come here for a brawl."

"Then leave and leave Juliet alone."

Romeo paused, "I can't do what you ask of me."

"Why not?"

"I could never stay away from my heart-"

"Yeah well, you're gonna have to try now leave!"

"I-"

And then voices, not those of Benvolio and Mercutio but Romeo recognized one of them all the same.

One was Tybalt and the other belonged to a young girl.

The boy's eyes seemed to go wide, "You need to go."

"I'm not leaving."

The boy's hands clenched tightly into fists, "You-"

"Here, in the house of Capulet with his filthy hands on sweet Juliet."

"Gentle Tybalt, calm yourself."

They were getting closer but Romeo didn't care, he would face any danger, any threat so long as he may see his love but once. Feel the heat on her cheek but one more time-

"What?" Romeo almost yelped when the boy took his arm and dragged him away down behind the briar nearby before he hissed. "Just shut up!"

Romeo just stared back in surprise before he spoke, "I will not hide away like some villain guilty of a hideous crime. My love is pure and good and I will not-"

The boy had put a hand over his mouth, "Shut. Up."

The older man took away his hand, "No, I-"

And then Romeo's eyes went wide, the boy had grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him closer sealing their lips in a bruising kiss.

"I'm sure that if Juliet knew..."

Romeo could barely hear the girl talking over the blood that suddenly rushed through his ears and the way his heart pounded against his chest. And yet at the same time Romeo couldn't help but feel, he couldn't help but-

"That is my point exactly; she had no idea what she was doing. Who she allowed to sully her hands with his touch."

Romeo reached out placed a hand on either side of the boy's face and kissed him back. The boy seemed to tense under his touch but Romeo didn't release him as he brought the other even closer and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He felt the mask slip from the boy's face, silky hair slipped between his fingers.

"Juliet is actually a lot smarter than you think you know. Have a little more faith in her." The girl seemed to sigh, "It's getting late, we should probably go back inside."

Tybalt took a deep breath, "Of course."

The footsteps moved away and the boy suddenly pulled back with a gasp. Romeo opened his eyes and gazed into green eyes wide in shock on a face whose cheeks had flushed and he couldn't help but stare.

"You need to go." The boy suddenly said as he got up and dragged Romeo along with him, pulling him over towards the wall near where Romeo had climbed over earlier. He could hear arguing somewhere nearby. "Now go."

"Wait, what is your name?" The older man asked and the boy just glared at him.

"I said go!"

"Not until-"

"Oh enough of this!" the boy screamed in frustration as he raised his hand. Romeo was sure that he was losing his mind when he suddenly felt himself flying, right over the wall to fall with a harsh thump on the ground.

"Romeo!" a voice called in alarm and Romeo looked up to find Benvolio at his side trying to help him up and he just stared around himself in confusion, "We need to leave."

"What's going on?"

"There's no time. Mercutio!" the boy screamed after he helped Romeo to his feet and watched as Mercutio repeatedly tried to leave Benvolio's grasp.

Romeo looked up to see three figures a few feet away. One was tall and muscular, the other was short with dark skin and the other was the boy… the one that kissed him. The one that-

"Mercutio-"

"Answer me boy!" Mercutio roared and the dark boy tensed before the taller man took his arm and pulled him protectively behind him.

"Leo, stay back."

Romeo just stared at the boy with green eyes and he stared back when he heard the sound of horses heading their way.

"Mercutio enough, we must make haste and leave this place." Benvolio hissed as he pulled even harder but Mercutio wouldn't move an inch. The younger man looked over to his cousin with pleading eyes, "Romeo, please."

Romeo blinked and swallowed hard before he went over to grab a hold of Mercutio's arm to drag him away.

"Mercutio we leave now."

Mercutio struggled a moment more before allowing himself to be pulled away they ran down the passage way, away from the horses from the guards they knew approached that place and they ran out into the open street.

"Mercutio-" Romeo tried to ask but the man only shrugged out of his grasp and walked ahead, seething with anger.

"Leave me be."

Romeo paused and Benvolio did the same beside him as they watched the man walk away when the boy sighed.

"His temper will be the death of me."

"What happened?"

Benvolio paused as he looked up at his cousin before he suddenly started walking, "I-I'm not quite sure."

"Not sure?" Romeo asked as he caught up to the other and the boy sighed again, "I'm not sure what else to say other than the fact that there seems to be no end in sight for our feud with the house of Capulet."

"Capulet."

Benvolio looked up at him, "Those men, the ones in the alley, they are nephews to lord Capulet."

"All of them?"

"Yes, cousin. All of them."

Romeo froze in place.

Another one, yet again the house of Capulet-

It seems true what he said before; his heart all of his heart rests there. With-with Juliet of course, but… but what-

"Cousin Romeo, we must make haste." Benvolio said when he saw the other man stop and Romeo looked back the way he came as his heart and mind began to war with themselves.

 **A/N: Yeah**

 **Please review**


End file.
